Perception
by leausy
Summary: Le lycée, c'est bien connu ce sont nos meilleurs années, peut-être pour ceux qui sont populaire. Pour moi, non. Je m'appelle Bella et Je suis une paria, rejetée par mes camarades!
1. prologue

Et voilà, nous y sommes. La remise des diplômes a eu lieu, dans quelques secondes, je vais devoir faire mon discours. Je suis sur la scène, face au pupitre attendant que le principal m'appelle. La salle est pleine à craquer. Tout Forks est là. Je n'ai pas le trac, enfin si,mais je l'ignore. Je sais qu'après mon discours je risque de tout perdre mais c'est le prix à payer pour ma vengeance, et même si je le regrette après, tant pis ! J'ai trop espéré ce moment là pour le laisser passer. Le proviseur vient de  
finir son monologue, c'est à mon tour. En piste!

«Bonjour à tous, Je suis celle qui a été désignée par l'ensemble des professeurs pour faire le discours de fin d'année devant vous parents, amis, et professeurs. Nombre d'entre vous, savent à quel point cette année a été riche en évènements pour moi. De l'inexistante, quoique très méprisée, Isabella Mary Swan, je suis devenue en l'espace de quelques semaines la populaire Bella Swan ! Cela n'est pas dû au hasard, non, j'ai voulu vous démontrer à quel point l'apparence est le centre de votre monde.

En avril, le proviseur m'a convoqué, à l'époque je faisais partis des « II», pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est ainsi que sont appelés les élèves studieux et qui ne suivent pas la mode, les intello inintéressants. Bref, le proviseur m'a donc fait venir dans son bureau pour m'informer que j'étais « Major de ma promotion » et que par conséquent, j'avais l'honneur de faire le discours de fin d'année. Mr Brant, m'a gentiment rappelé que cette année scolaire était notée sous le signe du RESPECT. »

**Avec tout le respect que je devais au proviseur, soit il était complètement aveugle, soit stupide. Me demander à moi de me souvenir de la devise de cette année alors que depuis la rentrée scolaire je servais de punching-ball verbal aux pétasses et connards du bahut ?**

« Et voilà comment m'est venue l'idée de changer pour confirmer ma théorie : « L'apparence, quelque soit notre âge ou notre niveau culturel, est la première chose qui nous définie par rapport aux autres et personne n'essayera de vous approcher si vous faites partie d'un niveau moins élevé que le sien. Depuis mes plus lointains souvenirs, j'ai dû composer avec l'image que les gens d'ici avaient de moi. Couramment, plutôt que de m'appeler par mon prénom, les habitants de notre charmante ville, ont pris l'habitude de parler de moi en tant que "la fille qui a conduit sa mère au suicide" mais sachez mesdames, messieurs, qu'un bébé ne peut en rien être responsable de la dépression d'un de ses parents. Grâce à vous, j'ai pendant des années cru en être la responsable, vos enfants ne se sont d'ailleurs pas gênés, pour la plupart, de me rappeler constamment cet état de fait. Pour que vous compreniez bien l'importance que l'apparence et les rumeurs ont sur notre vie, je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé cette année.

En novembre, je suis partie étudier en France, enfin, c'est ce que nous avons raconté pour éviter le colportage de rumeur. Il n'en est rien, j'ai simplement du être hospitalisée suite à une dépression. Je vois déjà certains d'entre vous ce dire telle mère telle fille… Vous vous trompez. Ma dépression était uniquement due à ce que j'endurais chaque jour depuis mon entrée au jardin d'enfant. Afin de vous rassurer, ou pas, je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai pas fais de tentative de suicide, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, c'est même plutôt l'opposé. J'ai envie de vivre, j'ai envie de profiter de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Si j'ai appris une chose dans ma vie, c'est qu'elle peut être courte et qu'il faut la vivre pleinement parce qu'elle vaut le coup.  
J'ai donc passé 5 mois dans cet établissement , d'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier mes colocataires de la villa blanche d'être venus aujourd'hui. »

**Une série de cris retentit. Je leur adresse donc mon plus beau sourire car ils étaient tous venus pour entendre mon discours.**** J'en suis touchée et très émue, mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.**

"Ces 13 personnes que vous voyez au fond de la salle m'ont redonné confiance et m'ont appris que je n'étais en rien responsable de la haine éprouvée par certains de mes camarades à mon égard. Lorsque j'ai réintégré le lycée en avril, j'avais changé, je n'étais plus la petite fille coupable du décès de sa mère. J'avais grandi et appris à me défendre. J'ai également découvert que j'avais commis des erreurs en essayant de passer inaperçue, m'habillant toujours le plus discrètement possible, ne jouant pas le jeu de l'adolescente dans ce lycée.

En effet en dehors du temps passé dans l'enceinte du lycée, je fréquentais, notamment, la réserve Quilleute, la Pusch… Là-bas, j'étais une jeune fille épanouie, entourée d'amis. J'étais constamment sur le fil du rasoir, j'oscillais entre la dépression profonde, la survie et la rage de montrer à tous le monde que je m'en sortirais. Mais une série d'évènements a tout bousculé.

Alors après mon escapade, dirons-nous, j'avais pris la décision de me battre, d'être réellement moi. Je n'allais plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Avec mon envie de vivre ma vie pleinement, j'avais aussi la volonté de démontrer à mes amis de toujours, Jasper et Angela, que pour être aimé, il faut s'en donner les moyens. Quand je suis revenue, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Depuis quelques temps, Jazz était intéressé par une fille, mais elle était populaire, lui non. Il se contentait de l'observer et pas toujours discrètement. J'avais beau lui dire qu'elle aussi lui lançait des regards, mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai donc voulu lui prouver que ce n'était pas en restant assis à regarder la fille dont il était amoureux qu'il trouverait le bonheur. Si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, il devait le faire. Pour cela, il devait devenir populaire. Mais par loyauté envers moi, il refusa. J'ai donc décidé de le faire à sa place. Je savais que ma métamorphose physique, entendez par là une adaptation vestimentaire plus en adéquation avec les critères de la mode actuelle et non pas une quelconque chirurgie, allait jouer en ma faveur. Mais bien que les garçons allaient certainement vite se rendre compte que je n'étais ni un vilain petit canard,ni une prude, il me fallait rallier quelques filles de mon côté. Car oui! Une sorte de guerre allait éclater. Moi contre celles qui depuis toujours m'humiliaient. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je suis devenue populaire, j'ai intégré ce groupe, qui m'a tant fait souffrir, si facilement, qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à y croire..."


	2. Chapitre 1: La rentré

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

** J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: la rentrée**_

_**Quelques mois avant la remise des**__** diplômes:**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, j'habite Forks une petite ville de l'état de Washington, où il pleut quasi toute l'année ! Physiquement je suis banale, brune aux yeux marron, j'ai la chance d'être fine et d'avoir de belles formes mais je me cache sous des vêtements larges. Je déteste me faire remarquer et je préfère de loin être transparente. Il faut dire que les rares fois où mes camarades semblent remarquer mon existence, c'est pour mieux m'humilier.

Dans mon malheur, j'ai la chance d'avoir un père cool, bien qu'il soit le shérif de la ville il me laisse mener mon existence comme je l'entends. Mes seules contraintes sont d'avoir de bon résultats scolaires et qu'il sache où et avec qui je suis lorsque je sors. Je suis au 12 ème grade (équivalent de la terminale en France) et depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été la première de ma classe et même de l'école toute entière. Pas que cela me plaise, je m'en fiche. Je veux dire, je travaille pour moi pas par rapport aux autres, je veux pouvoir décider de mon futur et pour cela je dois être excellente dans toutes les matières.

A vrai dire, la seule matière où je ne suis pas douée est le sport, on n'a jamais été potes, je suis plutôt du genre maladroite, ma coordination jambe/bras est inexistante. Je suis un danger pour moi mais surtout pour les autres. Bon nombre de mes camarades en ont fait les frais au cours de mes tendres années.

Au lycée je suis une « I.I », en résumé une intello pas à la mode. J'ai peu d'amis. Angela est une fille discrète et gentille, toujours prête à rendre service à tout le monde. J'essaye de lui apprendre à dire non car pas mal d'élèves abusent de sa gentillesse et lui font faire leurs devoirs en lui sortant des excuses minables et la plupart du temps invraisemblables !

Et il y a Jasper, mon demi-frère, aussi intelligent que moi mais beaucoup plus beau, grand, musclé, blond avec de belles boucles bref il est à tomber. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas populaire, comme moi ses études sont prioritaires et il ne fait pas cas de la mode.

Nous sommes les 3 inséparables, bien que nous ne partagions pas beaucoup de cours en commun.

* * *

Bip bip…Je me retournais en gratifiant mon réveil de mon regard le plus noir possible. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, trop angoissée par cette rentrée. Deux mois sans côtoyer le lycée, sans voir ceux qui faisaient de ma vie un enfer autrement dit la quasi-totalité de l'école. C'était vraiment génial.

7h30 : Je me jetais de mon lit et courais vers la salle de bain. Une toilette rapide pas le temps pour la douche ce matin ! Je dévalais les escaliers non sans manquer de m'étaler une bonne dizaine de fois.  
Une fois mon déjeuner habituel avalé, un bol de céréales et du lait, je remontais pour me brosser les dents et vérifier ma banalité dans le miroir.  
Jasper m'attendait déjà dans la voiture, comme souvent c'est lui qui conduisait, pas que cela me dérangeait au contraire ! Notre voiture était comme nous, dépassée, une veille Chevrolet rouge rouille mais on l'adorait !

8H : Et nous voilà arrivés dans la fosse aux lions. Mon estomac se nouait, ma tête tournait, et les éternelles bouffées d'angoisse étaient déjà de retour.

Au loin j'aperçus Angela qui nous attendait impatiemment.

**- Hi Ange, alors ces vacances ****?** Lui demande Jazz en arrivant à sa hauteur

**- Hum ennuyeuses, vous m'avez manqué****! Deux**** mois sans vous c'est trop long! **Répondit-elle

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ange, mais je t'avoue que j'aurais tout donné pour rester à Phœnix. Le soleil hum****… ****C'es****t trop bon !** Rigolais-je.

Ça ne devait pas faire plus de 10 minutes que j'avais mis les pieds dans le bahut et déjà je voyais les poufs, Jessica Stanley et Laureen Malory, s'approcher de nous. Mes mains deviennent moites, lorsque j'essaye d'imaginer les méchancetés qu'elles vont me balancer.

**- Hé Jazz!**** Tu**** sais, tu pourrais être intéressant si tu ne ****traînais****pas avec ces deux là!** Cracha Jess.

Je sens la colère monter, je sers les poings. Bien que, comme depuis toujours je n'osais pas répondre, seules mes larmes trahissaient ma douleur, Jazz, qui me connaissait par cœur, a de suite remarqué mon énervement.

**- Bell's, ne les laisse pas avoir une influence sur nous****. ****Tu sais bien que je préfère 100 fois votre compagnie que la leur**!

Nous décidions de continuer notre chemin, mais je savais d'avance que cette journée allait être placée sous le signe de la méfiance, je sentais qu'elles préparaient un mauvais coup contre moi à n'en pas douter.

Après deux heures de cours, première pause de la journée, comme à mon habitude je me dépêchais de quitter la salle de classe pour retrouver mes deux amis qui avait la chance d'avoir partagé leur début de matinée ! Mais je n'ai pas dû être assez rapide…

Les pom-pom-girls m'entourèrent… _Al__lez Bella, ne les écoute pas, ferme tes oreilles, leur méchancetés ne doivent pas t'atteindre. Je suis pathétique, depuis le jardin d'enfants je supporte leur railleries et pleure au moins une fois par semaine à cause de cela. Y'a rien à faire__,__ je n'arrive pas à me blinder._

- **Eh Swan, toujours aussi moche ? T'aurais pu faire un relooking pendant tes vacances !** Balança Tanya la capitaine.

- **C'est clair! T'as vraiment une tronche à faire peur…Et puis tu devrais laisser Jasper tranquille! A cause de toi le pauvre il ne peut pas exploiter son potentiel****!** Cracha Jess

- **Bon, cette fois on parie qu'on la fait chialer en moins d'une journée de cours!** Persifla Laureen

Seules Alice et Rosalie ne prenaient jamais part à leurs attaques, mais elles ne me défendaient pas pour autant…

Après encore quelques insultes bien ciblées, sur la mort de ma mère, sujet très sensible puisqu'elle s'est suicidée quelques mois après ma naissance, je craquai et m'enfuis en courant vers les toilettes. Elles ont encore gagné. Moi je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps sachant bien que ce traitre aurait eu le temps d'en fabriquer de nouvelles avant de subir une autre attaque.

Encore deux heures de cours et je pourrais souffler avec Ange et Jazz…

Pas de chance, contrairement à l'année dernière où j'étais seule à ma paillasse en biologie, cette année suite à une nouvelle répartition de niveau, j'allais devoir me taper un binôme. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop stupide.

Je gardais la tête baissée sur mon livre, jusqu'à ce que le prof débute le cours, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué les regards noirs de Tanya et Victoria, je ne comprenais pas… Elles auraient dû être en train de jubiler d'avoir réussi à me faire pleurer dès le premier jour. Pourquoi semblaient-t-elles en colère ?

Et là, je sentis s_a_ présence à coté de moi…_Oh mon dieu!_ Mon partenaire n'était autre que l'intouchable Edward Cullen, capitaine de l'équipe de football! Le plus populaire et convoité des élèves de ce lycée… Il est beau, que dis-je c'est un euphémisme! C'est un dieu! Il est grand, musclé mais pas genre la grosse brute bodybuildée… Non, le muscle fin et bien dessiné, celui qui donne envie de le toucher. Son visage est une pure merveille, ses traits sont doux et virils à la fois, souvent il arbore une barbe de quelques jours qui le rend encore plus sexy. Sa bouche, hum… Un appel à l'abandon… Ni trop épaisse ni trop mince et divinement rouge! Son nez est parfait, bien droit. Quant à ses yeux… Comment dire? Wahoo! D'un vert étincelant, pareil au jade quand il est calme mais devenant de plus en plus foncé à mesure qu'il s'énerve.

Sa chevelure… Indéfinissable! Ses cheveux au premier regard semblent châtain foncé mais en s'y attardant on remarque des reflets faisant penser à du bronze. Il ne semble jamais coiffé et cela le rend encore plus beau. Lorsqu'il est nerveux, il passe sa main dedans ce qui accentue l'effet décoiffé. Ce mec c'est mon Fantasme absolu, je pourrais donner mon âme au diable pour un de ses regards éblouissant, ou pour son sourire en coin absolument à tomber mais je n'ai eu le droit qu'au regard de tueur…Qui reste plus beau que n'importe quel regard de n'importe qui d'autre! Lorsque malencontreusement, je lui ai lancé le ballon de volley dans la tête l'année dernière en sport…Quand je vous disais que j'étais maladroite! J'aurais pu aussi ajouter que j'avais également une poisse incommensurable!

- **Eh! Tu comptes me mater tout le cours comme ça ? Parce-que si c'est le cas, ferme au moins la bouche… Je n'ai pas envie de te voir baver S****wan** ! Cracha-t-il !

Et merde! Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais buggé sur lui, mais régulièrement mon cerveau en sa présence se faisait la malle ! Je secouai la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance mais c'était peine perdue. Je détournai donc la tête et me dissimulai derrière le rideau de mes cheveux pour le restant de l'heure.  
Je compris enfin les regards peu amènes des deux vipères… L'année va être très longue et très douloureuse à mon avis!

13h: Je pouvais enfin retrouver mes amis et vider le trop plein d'émotions de ce matin dans leur bras !

- **Be****lla, alor****s cette première matinée pas trop**** dure ? **Me demanda Jazz

- **M****'en parle pas, j'ai déjà à mon actif une fuite précipitée dans les toilettes à la pause de 10h30 suite à une altercation avec les cheerleaders, puis une remise en place courroucée par un Edward… Toujours aussi orgasmique cela dit !**  
- **Passe-moi les détails des effets de «Little Cullen» sur toi !**

Jazz avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi à cause de la présence de son autre frère Emmett Cullen, que tout le monde appelait «Cullen». Il était très beau aussi mais le genre trop musclé… Enfin, pour moi! La troisième de la famille Cullen est Alice. Jasper était complètement dingue de cette nana un peu comme moi avec Edward mais nous n'appartenions pas au même monde... Jasper pensait n'avoir aucune chance.

Personnellement, j'avais à plusieurs reprises remarqué les regards qu'elle lui lançait pendant les matchs auxquels nous assistions dans les gradins de l'équipe adverse...Pathétique… Je le savais !

Il y avait aussi quelques coups d'œil discrets, ou presque, durant la cantine. J'avais beau lui dire de se lancer et de l'inviter, il s'y refusait. J'étais mal pour lui. Je savais ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir l'espoir d'être avec la personne que l'on aime profondément. Jasper ne méritait pas cette souffrance. C'était quelqu'un de bien, toujours là pour apaiser nos douleurs, notre colère. Toujours de bon conseil et sachant pertinemment quand les apporter et quand laisser la personne tranquille.

Le repas était suivi par deux heures de sport avant d'en finir avec cette première journée. Je pensais pouvoir manger en toute tranquillité mais c'était sans compter sur les pimbêches !  
Tanya et Victoria se tenaient devant notre table, mains sur les hanches, leur regard noir posé sur moi. Je relevais lentement la tête me demandant ce que j'allais encore me prendre dans la tronche.

**-Espèce de petite conne! Tu crois que tu peux mâter sans vergogne mon mec?** Cracha Tanya.  
- **Euh …C'est qui son mec?** Demandais-je à Jasper.

J'étais toujours à mille lieues de ce genre d'info, je ne faisais absolument pas attention à qui sortait avec qui, pourquoi j'y aurais prêté cas? Jamais aucun mec ne se serait intéressé à moi donc autant ignorer ce qui pouvait être blessant.

- **J'y crois pas! Mais tu vis où Swan? Son mec c'est Edward****!** Balança Victoria.

Vue la façon dont Victoria prononça son prénom, on aurait dit qu'elle était en plein trip. Une grimace dut déformer mon visage car entre elle et les images d'Edward et Tanya que mon cerveau fabriqua, j'avais la nausée.

- **T****anya tu devrais la remettre en place, à priori elle n'a pas compris où elle se trouvait dans notre échelle sociale! **Repris la rousse flamboyante.

- **Sache Swan, qu'Edward est à mo****i! Seules le****s filles que j'autorise ont le droit de poser leurs yeux sur lui alors ne t'avises pas de recommencer sinon...**

Mon sang bouillait, j'en avais marre, ras le bol de fermer ma gueule devant ses connes absolues! Et puis merde! Ce n'était pas un putain d'objet. Pour une fois je ne la laissais pas finir son monologue et lui répondit :

- **Putain, je ne savais pas que c'était ta chose… Hé ma grande, sache que tes copines n'attendent pas ta permission pour poser autre chose sur Edward que leurs yeux. T'es trop conne pour voir qu'il se tape d'autres nanas que toi? Ou pour ça aussi tu leur as donné ta**** bénédiction ?**

Et là je me suis mangée une gifle monumentale. Mais je ne voulais pas me battre, je l'avais remise en place. C'était la première fois depuis aussi loin que je la connaissais que j'osais lui répondre et putain c'était jouissif! Alors je me levai non sans avoir remarqué que toute la cantine était tournée vers nous et que pas un bruit ne fusait. C'est à ce moment là que je croisais son regard amusé, mais il y avait autre chose, je ne saurais pas dire quoi…Et pour une fois, le destin fut de mon côté la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde retrouva la parole et la mobilité, je pus donc discrètement me lever et partir en direction du gymnase. Ce fut bien la première fois que j'arrivai aussi vite en cours de sport, me dépêchant de me changer afin de ne tomber sur aucune groupie !

Les deux heures furent pénibles, mais eurent le mérite de me tenir à l'écart des autres. On commençait l'année par de l'endurance, si il y a un sport où je pouvais ne pas être trop nulle c'était celui-là. Le seul que j'aimais faire et étonnamment, lorsque je courrais, mes jambes ne s'emmêlaient pas !

Je fus la dernière à arrêter la course des filles, il ne restait que les gars faisant partie de l'équipe de foot. C'était assez grisant de me dire que j'étais finalement douée pour un sport. J'eus même le droit à des félicitations de la part du prof même s'il ne put s'empêcher une remarque sur mes diverses maladresses des années passées.

- **Swan, je suis épaté! Tu as une sacrée endurance… Tu cours souvent?**

Je faillis lui répondre: «Tous les jours depuis le jardin d'enfants pour éviter les attaques des autres», mais je me retins.

- **Oui Monsieur je cours une heure tous les soirs depuis mes onze ans!**

- **Dommage que tu sois si maladroite, tu aurais pu être une grande sportive!  
**

**- Ouais bah faut bien des défauts…**

Des rires retentirent derrière moi… J'avais complètement zappé la présence des gars. Merde!

Le prof, nous renvoya dans les vestiaires mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre ceux des filles, Mike Newton, un gars plutôt mignon jouant au foot et populaire m'interpella:

- **Swan, enfin Bella si tu veux bien que je t'appelle ainsi?**

Il n'ajouta rien. _Attendait-il que je confirme que je préférais Bella à Swan ? Il est stupide non ? C'est évident que je préfère mon prénom…j'te jure y'en a qui n'ont pas grand-chose dans le crâne ! _

- **B****ella je préfère, et quoi ? Que me veux-tu ?** Lui répondis-je sous le regard amusé de ses potes.

- **Rien, je me disais finalement que sous tes airs de petite fille sage il y a une tigresse, j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as répondu à Tanya ce midi. Tu devrais plus souvent t'énerver.**

**- Euh… Mer…merci. Enfin je pense que c'est un compliment…**

Je partis dans les vestiaires. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir si il avait une arrière pensée derrière cela, je le serais assez vite

J'eus la chance de pouvoir me doucher seule, les filles ayant fini de courir beaucoup plus tôt que moi, j'étais la dernière. Une fois lavée, je rejoignis ma voiture et par la même occase Jazz et Angela. Celui-ci était en extase devant Alice, qui venait d'arriver sur le parking et se dirigeait vers la voiture de son frère, une Volvo argentée, superbe, toute à leur image en fait.

- **Jazz, soit tu vas lui parler soit tu arrêtes de la regarder ainsi c'est gênant pour nous !** Lui lançais-je !

- **Oh mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité miss-je-matte-sans-vergogne-Edward Cullen-et-sans-la-permission-de-sa-maitresse! Oups, je voulais dire copine !** Rigola-t-il

- **Ce n'est pas la même chose Jazz, tu le sais, lui ne m'accorde aucun regard…Il sait que j'existe uniquement parce que les pom-pom-girls me pourrissent la vie.**

- **Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, vous devriez vous voir à vous lamenter sur votre sort ! C'est notre dernière année ici, profitez-en! Arrêtez de rêvasser à ce que vous pourriez avoir… Ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez pris la peine d'essayer de les approcher ! Alors ne vous étonnez pas si ils ignorent votre existence parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était notre but, que les autres populaires ignorent nos pauvres vies de "I.I" non ?**

- **Angela, on sait ça! On ne remet pas en cause notre « classe sociale » dans ce lycée… Mais reconnais que tu ne dirais pas non si Ben daignait remarquer ton existence ?**

- **Hein? Mais n'importe quoi Bella, je ne vois même pas de qui tu parles!** Lança-t-elle paniquée et rougissante.

- **Ah! Bella tu as touché un point sensible…Comme ça Ange tu craques sur le beau Ben? Au moins il est célibataire! Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu une seule fois avec une fille…  
**

**- Jazz, il est sorti avec Jess en seconde pendant une semaine…Merde j'ai dit ça à haute voix ?** Demanda-t-elle mortifiée.

- **J'en ai bien peur Angela… Il y a rien de mal à craquer sur eux! Ils sont beaux, talentueux sportivement parlant j'entends et pour certains intelligents. Dois je te rappeler qui sont les cinq premiers du classement de l'école?**

**  
- Et qui son****t-ils?** Demanda Jazz

- **Tu**** ne vas pas me dire que tu ignores cela? Alors moi qui croyait être la seule à ne prêter que peu d'attention à mon environnement! Tu exagères! Ceux qui ont fini en tête l'année de première sont de la 5ème place à la première parce qu'on fini toujours par le meilleur!** Dis-je en tirant la langue

**-Ben, Toi, Angela, Edward et en grande vainqueur Moi** **!** Récitais-je fièrement !

- **Sais-tu combien de point d'écart il y avait entre Edward et toi?** Demanda Angela

- **Oui,** répondis-je très énervée !

**-Deux points et avec comme commentaire du proviseur ****:**** «Heureusement que le sport ne compte pas dans ce classement sinon Mademoiselle Swan vous auriez été seconde » ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire d'être première.**

- **Bella, arrête ça! Tu sais très bien que tu veux être le major de notre promotion, pour pouvoir**** f****aire le discours de fin d'année…Tu le prépares depuis tellement longtemps!  
**

**- Je sais Jazz, j'suis pathétique hein ? Mais ce jour là, je pourrais balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur! Ne t'inquiète pas va, je ne serais pas terrible… Je resterais évasive et je ne donnerais pas les noms de mes tortionnaires mais j'attends la remise des diplômes avec hâte!  
**

**- Euh… Vous êtes au courant que c'est seulement le 1er jour de cours là ?  
**

**- Oui! **Répondîmes nous en cœur**.****  
**

**- C'est pas le tout, mais on devrait penser à rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit !  
**

**- ****C'est sûr! A demain Angela! Bonne soirée.  
**

**- Vous aussi, à demain! **

De retour à la maison, nous avions aidé à faire le repas, puis étions allés faire quelques devoirs afin de ne pas prendre de retard !  
Cette nuit pour la première fois en trois ans mon rêve changea, au lieu de rêver qu'Edward m'invitait au bal de noël, il m'emmenait à celui de fin d'année.


	3. Chapitre 2: La goutte d'eau

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: La goutte d'eau...**

Octobre avait déjà commencé. Un mois depuis la reprise des cours, les vacances n'allaient plus tarder.

Ma vie n'avait pas changé, chaque matin je me levais, me rendais dans mon enfer personnel, subissais les insupportables attaques des pom-pom-girls bien que je leurs répondais d'avantage. Cela n'avait pour autant pas aidé à les rendre moins volubiles au contraire elles étaient même plus hargneuses.

En un mois, je m'étais faite humiliée minimum deux fois par semaine.

Deux semaine après la rentrée, je finissais de me laver, après le cours de sport. Étant toujours la dernière, je prenais tout mon temps. Erreur ! Il ne faut jamais se croire en sécurité dans les murs de mon lycée…

Une fois ma douche finie, je me dirigeai vers mon casier et là… Horreur ! Tous mes vêtements avaient disparu et comme par hasard aucun T-shirt ou autre ne trainait dans le vestiaire.

_Réfléchis Bella, quelles sont tes options ? Y'en a qu'une!_

Conclusion : pas le choix, je devais traverser tout le bahut vêtue si je puis dire ainsi, d'une serviette trempée…Ce que je fis, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Jazz n'était pas encore arrivé à la Chevrolet.

**- Putain Ange, j'ai trop froid, et puis font chier à tous regarder, merde, il fout quoi Jazz ?****  
- Je ne sais pas, désolée j'ai même pas de veste à te prêter. **

Je fulminais. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Mike Newton s'approcha de nous. Méfiante, je raffermis ma prise autour de la serviette, aucune envie de me retrouver nue devant tout le lycée, j'étais déjà largement humiliée pour la journée.

- **Bella, tu as un souci ? **

**- Non Mike, je voudrais lancer une nouvelle mode ! Bah oui on m'a piqué mes vêtements dans le vestiaire et mon frangin a décidé de prendre son temps pour revenir à la voiture ! Fait chier j'ai froid.**

**- Attends je te passe mon blouson.**

J'étais étonnée par son attitude gentille, mais un regard lancé vers ses amis, me ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient tous pliés en deux devant le spectacle.

**- Que veux-tu en échange Mike ?**

**- ****Mais rien, j'essaye juste d'être sympa avec toi. Putain Swan ! T'es pas fichue de voir les gens te voulant du bien ?**

**- Pardon, mais je suis méfiante c'est tout quand je vois tes potes rire à gorge déployée j'ai**** plutôt tendance à penser que vous me préparez une nouvelle crasse !**

**- Non. En tout cas pas moi, je trouve que tu as changée et j'ai envie de te connaitre.**

A ce moment la Jazz arriva.

**- Oh oh, qui t'a volé tes vêtements ?  
**

**- Si je le savais ! J'te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible! **Crachais-je entre mes dents !

**- Monte vite, tu vas attraper la crève !  
**

**- Tiens Mike, reprends ton blouson, merci encore c'était sympa**.

Une fois assise dans la voiture, je questionnais Ange et Jazz sur l'attitude sympa mais étrange de Mike. Comme moi, ils étaient perplexes. Nous doutions de sa sincérité. On décida d'aviser au jour le jour. Si Mike avait vraiment envie de me connaitre, il serait facile de le vérifier.

Comme attendu, le lendemain, j'étais clouée au lit avec 39° de fièvre. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au lycée le reste de la semaine.

Le lundi suivant, nouvelle humiliation. En arrivant au cours de Biologie, que je partageais avec Edward, celui-ci était installé à notre palliasse mais en compagnie de Tanya. Ils s'embrassaient goulument. J'ai même cru voir de la bave tomber au sol. Beurk, c'était vraiment écœurant. Je me trouvais figée devant le bureau du prof, ne sachant pas si je devais avancer et leur faire prendre conscience de ma présence ou si je devais simplement attendre que la sonnerie retentisse pour pouvoir m'assoir.

Et bien évidemment c'est ce jour là, que Monsieur Banner décida d'arriver en avance, et m'enjoignis de regagner ma place. Je le regardais éberluée.

**- Miss Swan, n'avez-vous jamais été amoureuse ? N'avez-vous jamais embrassé un garçon pour rester plantée là choquée par vos camarades, certes très démonstratifs mais néanmoins pas pervers. Allez à votre place !** Balança-t-il bien fort histoire que toute la classe puisse profiter de la chose. _**(N/B):Enfoiré de prof ! un bon laxatif dans son café du matin moi jdis ! mdr)**_

Un gloussement me parvient de la droite. _Jess_...

**- Ah mon avis, Swan ne sait même pas ce qu'est un garçon ! Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais pu expérimenter quoi que se soit avec un homme.**

**- Hum, Jess dis-moi… Où vois-tu un homme à ma paillasse ? Si tu parles de Cullen, il n'en est rien. Il n'est qu'un ado bourré d'hormones incapable de tenir sa queue à plus de 10m d'une nana pendant plus d'une semaine. **

**- Oh oh, Ed t'entends ce que viens de te balancer Swan ?**

**- Ouais Tyler je ne suis pas sourd. **Il semblait passablement énervé. Ses yeux me scrutaient, vraiment il me faisait fondre.

**- Alors, Swan, jalouse de ne pas être à ma paillasse en ce moment ?**

**- Rêve ! Rien à foutre de toi et de ta queue ! J'ai bien mieux chaque soir. **_Oh putain c'est moi qui ai balancé ça ? Et merde je ne peux pas me la fermer !_

**- Haha, tu vas nous faire croire que tu t'es trouvé un gars assez paumé pour sortir avec toi ?** Cracha Tanya

**- Sache ma chère, que ce gars est Jacob Black ! Et si tu veux mon avis en comparaison avec ton pseudo mec qui trempe son biscuit dans tous ce qui bouge, le mien est 1000 fois mieux.**

**- Black ? Ça fait un bail qu'on l'a pas vu traîner par ici, il est à la fac maintenant non ? **demanda soudain Cullen.

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
**

**- Euh rien, c'était juste une question** !

La sonnerie retentit. Le prof se fit plus pressant et je rejoignis ma place en essayant d'effacer de ma mémoire la vision d'horreur précédente.

Monsieur Banner commença son cours. Au moment où celui-ci se tourna vers le tableau Cullen me tendit un papier. Je l'ouvris.

Alors comme ça tu fricotes avec Black?

Depuis combien de temps ? E

_ Putain mais quel culot ! De quel droit me pose-t-il des questions privées ?_

Cependant, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je lui répondis

Depuis 2 ans. Mais en quoi cela t'intéresse ? B

En réalité, j'avais rompu avec Jake au début des vacances d'été, mais cela je n'allais certainement pas l'avouer maintenant.

Et bien, tu caches bien ton jeu Swan, Black est aussi réputé que moi dans son ancien lycée ! E

Je souris à sa remarque, il est vrai que Jacob était le gars le plus populaire de la Push, réserve indienne située près de Forks. Mais contrairement à ici, j'étais aussi très appréciée.

Sache que tu ne me connais absolument pas, n'essaye donc pas de faire comme si c'était le cas. B

Ok touché. Mais rends-moi un service stp ne parle plus de ma queue surtout que tu ne la connais pas ! E

Ah ! Le grand Edward était de retour arrogant et méprisant. J'aurais dû me douter que son pseudo intérêt était pour mieux me rembarrer.

Alors ne t'avises plus de monopoliser la paillasse pour tes travaux pratiques avec Tanya ! B

Jalouse ?

Un rire m'échappa.

Non définitivement non!

Il prit le papier, le lu et le rangea dans son sac.

La journée ne se passa finalement pas trop mal par la suite.

Mardi midi, j'étais installée à ma table avec Jazz et Ange comme chaque jour quand je sentis deux bras passer autour de mon cou. Je me retournai vivement prête à mordre celui qui osait cette familiarité quand je reconnus Jacob.

**- Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la fac ?**

**- Non Belli-Bells, je n'ai pas cours le mardi.  
**

**- T'es venu nous faire un petit coucou, on te manquait trop? **Lui demanda Jazz.

**- Non, pas vraiment, **dit-il gêné**, je dois parler à Bella.  
**

**- Bah vas-y, tu sais bien que j'ai aucun secret pour eux.  
**

**- J'ai appris hier que tu disais à tout le monde qu'on était encore ensemble. Mais je dois te demander de démentir, ma petite amie a moyennement apprécié d'entendre cela.  
**

**- Oh ! Euh… Qui est ta petite amie ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ! Et pour ça, je ne raconte absolument rien, ils ont mal interprété mes paroles, j'étais énervée et je n'ai pas fait très attention. Désolée de t'avoir causé des ennuis Jake.  
**

**- Pas grave Bella, mais j'aimerais que tu lui fasses des excuses, elle a vraiment eu de la peine.  
**

**- Pas de problème, je comprends. Dit-moi où je peux la trouver, j'irais la voir à la fin des cours.  
**

**- Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle est ici****. ****  
**

**- Quoi ! Mais qui ? Où ça ? **Dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

**- Là bas.**

Il me montra la table où mes pires ennemis étaient réunis. Le cauchemar ne prendrait jamais fin. Comment pouvait-il me demander cela, il savait très bien tout le mal que ces gens me faisaient subir depuis toujours.

- **Qui c'est?** Demandais-je la voie tremblante.

**- Laure****en…Bella je sais que tu ne la porte pas dans ton cœur, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
**

**- Jake, je suis désolée mais il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas lui présenter des excuses. Bordel Jacob as-tu oublié le nombre de fois où tu m'as ramassé complètement défaite à cause de leurs railleries ? Et tu veux me jeter en pâture aux lions ? Je te croyais mon ami Jake. Merde tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !  
**

**- Isabella, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix ! Je l'aime et c'est soit tu t'excuses et tu reconnais devant eux que nous sommes séparés depuis le mois de juillet dernier soit on ne se verra plus ! A toi de choisir. Je te laisse y réfléchir, tu as jusqu'à la fin du repas !**

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et partit rejoindre mes ennemis de toujours. Ils m'avaient volé le seul homme que j'avais aimé. J'étais désemparée.

**- Bella, Jacob est vraiment très con, ne fait pas ça ! Ne vas pas t'excuser ! S'il était ton ami, il ne te demanderait pas cela.  
**

**- Mais, Jazz, si je ne le fais pas je le perds ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon soleil... Je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'ai déjà été humiliée, la différence c'est que là, je le fais au nom de mon amitié pour Jake. Ce ne sera pas si terrible ! **

Je me demande si ce n'était pas moi que j'essayais réellement de convaincre…Pathétique…

Je me levais, et marchais vers LA table, d'une démarche hésitante. Arrivée à la hauteur de Laureen et de Jacob celle-ci étant assise sur ses genoux, je me raclais la gorge.

Le silence se fit, malheureusement pas qu'à cette table. Tout le réfectoire observait la scène.

**- Laureen, je euh**…

Je baissais la tête et triturais mes doigts. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je sentais les larmes embuer mes yeux.

**- Vas y accouche Swan, je n'ai pas toute la journée !** Balança-t-elle. Jacob ne fit rien, je le regardais espérant trouver du réconfort dans son regard mais il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs.

Je soufflais un bon coup.

**- Laureen, excuse-moi si tu as cru que Jacob et moi étions encore ensemble, cela est faux. Je l'ai quitté au début des vacances d'été. Nous sommes restés en bon terme, enfin jusqu'à présent. **

Sur ces paroles sans regarder qui que ce soit, je fis demi-tour et partis le plus rapidement possible, sans courir, en direction de la cour. J'avais besoin d'air.

Chaque semaine, je vivais une petite mort sans que personne ne puisse ou ne veuille m'aider à m'en sortir. Jazz et Ange voyaient bien que je m'enfonçais petit à petit dans une dépression mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de me remonter le moral.

Jacob ne nous avait plus donné signe de vie depuis l'épisode Laureen. Même lors de nos virées « Week-end à la Push », il n'était pas là. Il me manquait.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances arriva. C'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde était excité. Le lendemain soir avait lieu la fête d'Halloween. Comme tout les ans, Tanya avait organisé une méga fiesta. Mais à la différence des années précédentes, Jazz était invité. Il pouvait venir accompagné d'une personne. Ce qui ne manqua pas de nous étonner, nous restions perplexe face à ces changements d'attitude. Nous étions convaincus qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Cependant, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait. Dans le doute, nous décidions une fois n'est pas coutume, que deux d'entre nous iraient à cette fête.

**- Bella, vas y avec Jazz, moi, je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir et encore moins pour aller chez cette peste. **

**- Non Ange, il ne va pas y aller accompagné de sa demi-sœur déprimée. C'est mieux que ce soit toi qui l'accompagne, au moins vous êtes sûrs que personne ne vous humiliera. Et on ne discute pas, fin de la discussion!**

**- Comme tu voudras, mais si tu ne vas pas bien appelle nous et on reviendra directement.  
**

**- Oui oui.**

Je vis Mike se diriger vers nous, une rose à la main.

_Pourquoi venait-il vers nous avec cette fleur?_

**- Bella, comment vas-tu ?  
**

**- Bien Mike et toi ?  
**

**- Bien. Dis-moi, voudrais-tu bien m'accompagner à la soirée que donne Tanya?** Demanda-t-il

**-Oh ! Euh… Je ne sais pas, je...Comment dire, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies !  
**

**- Bella… Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai envie de te connaitre et là je pense que c'est une bonne occasion non ?  
**

**- Oui, tu as certainement raison. D'accord…  
**

**- Ok ! Je passe chez toi à 21h.  
**

**- On peut y aller en même temps qu'Ange et Jazz ?****  
**

**- ****Euh… C'est-à-dire que j'aurais préféré que nous nous y rendions seuls tu vois… Enfin, pour parler ! Ne vas pas imaginer que je veuille faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…  
**

**- Déstresse Mike, ok on ira seul****s.**

Le samedi arriva vite. Angela se pointa chez moi vers 15h histoire qu'on se prépare avant d'aller à la fête. Pour une fois, l'une comme l'autre nous serions vêtues « à la mode » ! C'était d'ailleurs un sujet d'amusement entre nous. On avait plein de fringues hyperbranchées, mais on se faisait un point d'honneur à ne jamais porter ce genre de choses au lycée. Nous voulions garder notre intégrité.

Il était 21h, Jasper avait malgré tout tenu à attendre Mike avant de partir. Quand celui-ci arriva, je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il avait vraiment l'air choqué par ma tenue.

**- Mike, est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Euh… Oh oui ! C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir vêtue ainsi…**

Faut dire que d'habitude, je portais toujours un jean et un T-shirt ou un pull trop large dans des couleurs assez foncées, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ce soir, Halloween oblige je m'étais déguisée en diablesse. Je portais une longue robe rouge, échancrée sur le coté gauche. Des flammes étaient dessinées sur le bas de la robe, les manches légèrement évasées au poignet. Le décolleté laissait apparaître la naissance de mes seins. Pour la coiffure, je gardai mes cheveux lâchés avec un serre-tête rouge rehaussé de cornes de diable pour les maintenir en arrière. Je pris quelques minutes pour me maquiller, un rouge à lèvre rouge sang, des yeux soulignés de noir et voila comment l'insipide Isabella Swan devenait la Bella qui faisait bégayer Mike.

**-**** Oh ! J'espère que ça te plait alors…  
**

**- Euh… Oui tu es très bien !  
**

**- Allons-y.**

A peine arrivés devant chez Tanya que l'attitude de Mike changea. Pendant le trajet, il s'était fait très charmeur et m'avait même embrassé à la commissure des lèvres. Pas que j'avais envie de sortir avec lui mais cela est toujours agréable de se sentir désirée.

**- Hum****…**** Bella, peux-tu m'attendre ici ? **Me dit-il en me laissant en plein milieu du salon.** Je reviens.  
**

**- Oh, pas de problème !**

Je cherchais du regard Jazz et Angela qui devaient être arrivés quelques minutes avant nous, mais ne les trouvais pas.

**- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre Tanya et sa clique. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers moi. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que Mike n'avait rien de charmeur mais qu'il m'avait entrainé dans un traquenard.

D'un seul coup la musique se stoppa et on n'entendit plus que Tanya dire à Mike:

**- Et bien Mike félicitations ! Tu as gagné ton pari ! Tu as réussi à faire mettre une robe à Swan et à l'emmener à ma soirée. As-tu la preuve que tu l'as embrassée ? Sans ça, tu n'auras gagné qu'une partie du pari. **

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, je n'arrivais même plus à bouger. _Mais qu'avais-je fais d'aussi horrible pour mériter tout cela?_

**- ****Tanya j'ai la preuve sur mon portable !**

Il leur montra certainement la photo mal cadrée qu'il avait du prendre avant de démarrer quand il avait posé ses lèvres répugnantes sur moi.

Et puis ce fut le trou noir, plus rien, je ne voyais et n'entendais plus rien, le néant. Mon dieu que c'était bon. J'avais tant espéré ressentir cela, plus de souffrance, plus de trou béant dans la poitrine juste rien, le noir partout, et plus de douleur.

Je ne sais combien de temps, j'étais restée inconsciente mais cela a dû durer un moment car lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, je me trouvais à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin, le médecin Carlisle Cullen._ C'était bien ma veine !_, vint faire le point sur mon état. Mon père était présent ainsi que Jazz et sa mère.

**- Bonjour** **Mademoiselle Swan, je vois que vous vous portez déjà mieux qu'hier.  
**

**- Oui, merci docteur. Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
**

**- Vous avez perdu connaissance au milieu d'une fête. J'ai d'abord cru que vous aviez été drogué mais il n'en est rien. Ma deuxième hypothèse, fut que vous aviez subi un gros choc émotionnel et que votre corps a réagi ainsi pour vous protéger.  
**

**- Docteur, oui vous avez raison. La soirée m'a causé un choc, mais ce n'est rien…C'est fini maintenant. Quand puis je rentrer à la maison ?****  
**

**- ****Malheureusement, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Il est anormal qu'une jeune fille de votre âge s'évanouisse ainsi. D'après l'examen réalisé hier, vous semblez sous-alimentée sans pour autant être anorexique, mais si vous continuez à maltraiter votre corps ainsi vous aller finir par le devenir. Votre Père a été informé qu'une place vous attendait dans un centre pour adolescents en difficulté psychologique. Vous y resterez 6 mois maximum. Bien sur, vous y poursuivrez votre scolarité normalement. Dès que l'on vous jugera assez forte pour revenir ici, vous serez réintégrée dans votre classe. Pour l'ensemble des professeurs ainsi que des élèves, vous serez seulement partie passer quelques mois dans un lycée Français. Personne à part le proviseur, votre famille et moi-même ne sera au courant. Mais il est important pour vous de guérir, les adolescents peuvent être cruels entre eux et ils aiment se mettre à plusieurs contre une seule personne. C'est tellement plus simple de la briser. Je vous en conjure, battez-vous ! Ne les laissez pas gagner ! Faites cette thérapie, revenez plus forte et bottez leurs culs de petits cons.**_**(N/Bells: ben il m'a piqué ma réplique le dr cullen ! perso, pour ce qui est de Mike un bon coup de genoux dans les noix me parait un traitement approprié p N/Biboo:**__**OUAIS !**__**)**_**  
**

_Wahoo ! Autant le fils est arrogant, autant le père est génial ! Je doute qu'il puisse imaginer que ses chers enfants bien que rarement impliqués directement, sauf pour ce qui concerne « Little-Cullen », soient de ceux qui m'humilient ou qui en tout cas en rient._

**- Bien docteur, je vais faire ce que vous me dites. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu remettre les pieds dans le lycée même après les vacances.**

**- Bon voila qui est réglé. Charlie j'ai tout arrangé, Bella devra se présenter à la fin de la**** semaine prochaine au centre. **

Il se tourna vers moi.

**- Tu vas pouvoir profiter d'une semaine de vacance ici avant de partir. Tu pourras ainsi mieux t'organiser. Demain, tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital pour 9h. Voila ! Je vous laisse. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Bella, tu vaux mille fois mieux que tous ces crétins réunis ! Et ce, même si trois de ces crétins sont mes enfants ! **dit il en riant.

Il sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

**-Hum, euh…Étrange… Il ne vient pas d'insulter ses propres enfants ?**

**-Si ! Mais il l'a fait en rigolant…** Répondit Jazz.-

**-Papa, est-ce que tu vas bien? Désolée de t'avoir fait peur et de t'infliger cela. J'ai fais mon possible pour tenir mais plus je me battais, plus ils m'humiliaient. Papa, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait ?**dis-je en sanglotant.-

**-Mais Bella non voyons ! Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu as refusé d'être un mouton et pour cela je suis fier de toi. Jazz m'a raconté ce que ces gens t'ont fait. Entre autres, il m'a parlé de ces filles qui t'insultaient et te balançaient le suicide de ta mère en plein visage. Bella, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?**

**-P****apa, ne pleure pas je t'en prie! D**_**epuis quand papa pleure ?**_

_**-**_**Je ne t'ai rien dit pour que tu ne sois pas triste. Je voulais te voir fier de moi**

**-Mais je le suis ! Ma fille, mon bébé… Tu n'as pas baissé les bras ! Tu t'es battue et tu vas continuer à te battre encore !**

**-Merci papa.**

Je laissai échapper un bâillement. Ce qui fut le signal pour que ma famille se lève et me laisse me reposer.  
Je dormis pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans faire ni rêve ni cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 3: Prise de conscience

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer :Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent des précédents, il contient un lemon très cru.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:Prise de conscience**

La semaine de vacances était passée à une vitesse incroyable. Fallait bien avouer que se préparer pour un voyage d'environ 6 mois était très prenant. J'étais allée dire à nos amis de la Pusch que je partais en France pour une durée indéterminée afin de parfaire mon niveau de français.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas la chance de pouvoir prévenir Jacob, celui-ci étant toujours avec sa précieuse Laureen. Tant pis, il l'apprendrait bien assez vite.

En réalité, j'allais passer les prochains mois dans un centre pour adolescent en difficulté psychologique en Floride, plus exactement à Phœnix. D'après Carlisle, ce centre était le top du top. On ne serait qu'une dizaine d'ados.

J'arrivai à destination le vendredi 7 novembre en début d'après-midi. Ce fut Phil qui m'accueillit à l'aéroport. Il serait mon tuteur, en gros c'est lui qui suivrait mon évolution durant tout mon séjour. Il était diplômé en psychologie et psychomotricité.

Une fois arrivée au centre, il m'emmena directement dans ma chambre me disant de prendre le temps qu'il m'était nécessaire pour m'installer.

**- Une fois que tu seras installée, rejoins**-**moi dans le hall je te ferais visiter . Ensuite nous irons dans mon bureau pour t'expliquer un peu notre fonctionnement et savoir ce dont tu as besoin pour repartir d'ici plus forte.**

**- Merci.**

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu répondre. J'étais intimidée. L'endroit n'était pas inquiétant, au contraire, on se serait cru dans une villa plutôt que dans un centre médical. La chambre qui m'avait été attribué**e**, était magnifique. Les murs étaient de couleurs chocolat et taupe. Les meubles étaient dans un bois foncé ressemblant à du teck. Cette pièce était vraiment agréable et reposante. Je disposais également d'une petite salle de bain privée, comportant une cabine de douche, des toilettes et un petit lavabo.

Je pris une bonne heure pour défaire mes valises, et encore une demi-heure pour me prendre une douche bien chaude afin de me détendre. J'adorais la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps. Je pouvais rester des heures durant sous le jet. Mais je me savais attendu**e**, j'abrégeais donc.

Lorsque je rejoignis Phil en bas, celui-ci ne semblait pas agacé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps malgré cela je préférais m'excuser.

-**Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, j'ai pris une douche.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas resté là. J'ai été prévenir les autres de ton arrivée.**

Oh non ! J'avais oublié que j'allais me retrouver avec d'autre**s** jeune**s **de mon âge... Mon angoisse remonta et je me mis à trembler. Phil remarqua mon malaise.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les rencontreras quand tu te sentiras prête. On ne te forcera ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Ici on va à votre rythme.**

**-Oh ! Euh... Merci.** Dis-je en rougissant.

Nous fîmes le tour du propriétaire, l'extérieur de la villa comprenait un immense jardin arboré par diverses variétés d'arbres fruitiers. Au fond de celui-ci un immense potager, entretenu par les élèves- c'est ainsi qu'il nommait les pensionnaires- qui le souhaitaient. Puis donnant sur le coté sud de la maison, une piscine olympique était présente avec divers jeux d'eau à proximité, ainsi que des transats. Un peu plus loin il y avait des terrains de sport, un avec un panneau de basket et un autre de tennis. Cette partie de l'endroit ne me verra pas souvent voir jamais.

Une fois, le tour du jardin fait, nous visitâmes l'intérieur. L'entrée donnait sur une immense salle qui était le salon, plusieurs canapés étaient disposés et une immense télé à écran plat trônait en face des fauteuils. De l'autre coté de la pièce, une grande table avait été mise certainement pour permettre des rassemblements.

La pièce suivante était appelée le restaurant, il y avait une cuisine américaine donnant sur une salle ou une dizaine de tables de 4 personnes étaient disposées permettant ainsi aux pensionnaires de manger avec qui ils voulaient.

Nous descendîmes au sous-sol. Nous arrivions dans une pièce magnifique, la salle de musique où une multitude d'instruments était disposée: un piano, des guitares, une batterie et plein d'autres dont les noms m'échappaient. La pièce voisine ressemblait à une salle de danse. Chaque mur était recouvert de miroir et une barre était déposée tout autour.  
Nous remontions tranquillement. Il me désigna la dernière salle du rez-de-chaussée en me disant qu'il s'agissait du foyer. L'endroit où les réunions avaient lieu. Par réunion, entendez la thérapie de groupe.

Les deux étages étaient dédiés aux chambres des élèves.  
Nous sortîmes de la Villa pour nous diriger vers une dépendance nettement plus petite. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du Bureau de Phil.  
Une fois installés autour du bureau, Phil pris la parole.

**- Bella, comme tu le sais sans doute déjà,** **chaque pensionnaire a subi** **des traumatismes qui l'ont conduit à détériorer sa santé. On ne juge pas de l'importance du traumatisme, chacun a un degré de tolérance différent. Le mot d'ordre ici est l'écoute et le soutien.**

**- Oui j'ai bien compris, mais je ne me serais de toute façon pas permise de juger quoique se soit.**

**- Je le sais parfaitement, je te dis cela pour que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu ne sois pas inquiète d'un jugement de la part des autres personnes. Ce ne sera pas le cas.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Ensuite pour nos règles c'est simple. Tu suis tes cours par correspondance. Tu les gères toi-même. Si tu as des difficultés, des professeurs passent plusieurs fois par jour à la villa. Pour prendre RDV avec eux, il suffit de noter dans le cahier du professeur dont tu as besoin l'horaire qui te convient en vérifiant évidement qu'il n'est pas déjà pris.**

**- Ok.**

**- Il y a deux réunions par jour une à 10h, l'autre à 20h. La présence y est obligatoire après un mois ici et la participation y est fortement recommandée.**

**- Hum.**

**- Tu auras un entretien avec moi d'environ 1 heure, une ou deux fois par semaine au départ. On ajustera en fonction de ton besoin.**

**- D'accord. **

Je n'étais pas très volubile, mais je ne voyais pas quoi répondre d'autre.

**- Pour les repas, il y a une cuisinière qui vient chaque jour préparer votre nourriture, elle accepte volontiers l'aide des élèves. **

**Tu dois comme tout les autres participer aux taches ménagères qui consistent à débarrasser les tables des différents repas. Un planning est mis en place chaque semaine pour faire un roulement. **

**Ta chambre est ton chez toi. Personne n'y** **rentre sans ton accord. Tu dois y faire le ménage.  
Si tu as besoin de produit ou chose personnelle, le tableau dans la cuisine est à ta disposition pour le noter.  
Voila c'est à peu près tout. Maintenant parle-moi** **de toi.**

**- Je suppose que vous avez été informé de ce qui m'a conduit ici ?**

**- Oui mais je ne veux pas lire ton dossier, je veux que tu me racontes ton histoire, avec tes mots, ta souffrance, tes moments de bonheur. Cela est nécessaire pour que tu puisses avancer. On te laissera partir quand tu auras retrouvé confiance en toi. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire maintenant, nous avons tout notre temps.**

Il regarda un instant sa montre, et s'excusa car l'heure était venue d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le repas. Il me laissa le choix de venir avec lui ou de manger dans ma chambre. Sachant qu'il serait inévitable de ne croiser personne, je décidai de l'accompagner. Je m'attendais à subir les regards inquisiteurs de mes semblables.

Arrivée au restaurant, je fus surprise par l'ambiance joyeuse qui y régnait. De plus personne ne s'attarda sur moi, c'était comme-ci je faisais déjà partie du lieu. Étrange mais bien agréable. Je décidai de me joindre à une table ou deux filles étaient installées.

**-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?**

**-Euh... Oui bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Kate et elle s'est Jane.**

**-Moi c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.**

**-Enchantée Bella.**

**- De même.**

Le repas fut pris en silence, je ne savais pas trop comment entamer la conversation mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger.

A 19h40, tout le monde s'activa pour débarrasser les tables, mettre les lave-vaisselles en route. En moins de 15mn la salle était nickel. Finalement je ne comprenais plus trop l'intérêt du planning, si tout le monde aidait.

Phil, nous proposa de le rejoindre au foyer, nous laissant 10mn entre pensionnaires. Encore une fois, je me sentis mal, au bord de la nausée, j'appréhendais de devoir leur parler. Mais aucun d'eux, ne me posa de question, ils discutaient comme-ci j'avais toujours fais partie de leur groupe. J'appris lors de cette conversation que la plupart était là depuis 3 mois et de ce fait étaient presque « guéris» nous étions 5 à être arrivés la semaine des vacances de la Toussaint. Je compris que les admissions n'avaient lieu qu'au moment des congés, scolaires, pour permettre certainement l'organisation du départ de l'élève.

Quand l'heure d'aller à la réunion arriva, chacun se leva pour s'y rendre. Nous étions cinq à ne pas être obligé d'y aller. Les quatre autres avaient l'air d'hésiter tout autant que moi, je savais qu'en y allant je n'allais pas être obligée de participer et que de toute façon d'ici quelques semaines, je devrais y passer. Je décidai de m'y rendre pour prendre la température et voir comment se déroulait la thérapie de groupe, j'avais un peu peur que se soit un peu comme une réunion d'alcooliques anonymes, vous savez ces rencontres où les gens se présentent en disant "_bonjour je m'appelle_ _x et je suis alcoolique._" ici ça donnerait « _bonjour, je m'appelle Bella je suis une adolescence à problèmes_ _psychologiques_» Ouais... Pas trop alléchant comme programme... Espérons que ça ne ressemblera pas à cela.

**-Je viens avec vous, si vous le permettez bien sûr, **proposai-je au groupe principal.

**-Chouette! **Répondit une petite brunette portant des lunettes.

**-Tu verras c'est très intéressant et drôle parfois. **_Oh mon dieu ! Cela signifie t-il qu'ils se moquent les uns des autres ?_

-**Bien moi aussi je vais venir.** Répondit l'un des jeunes hommes qui était arrivé dans le groupe depuis le lundi et n'avait apparemment pas encore pris le courage d'y aller.

Finalement, c'est le groupe au complet qui rejoignait le foyer dans une ambiance détendue. En nous voyant agir, personne n'aurait pu dire que nous étions des ados à problèmes. On ressemblait à un groupe de jeunes classique mais très soudés. Cela m'étonna, je ne les avais rencontrés que depuis une ou deux heures et étrangement je me sentais à l'aise. Certainement dû à notre vécu, enfin c'est ce que je pensais ne connaissant pas l'histoire des autres.

Le foyer était une pièce claire, très sobre. Les murs peints en blanc cassé, une moquette épaisse dans les tons bleu pâle au sol. Pour meubles, il y avait des fauteuils, des chaises, et des poufs. Sur la table on pouvait remarquer quelques confiseries, des sodas et du jus de fruit.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Phil pris la parole :

**- Je vois que le groupe est au complet, c'est une bonne chose. Pour les cinq** **derniers arrivants, nous sommes désolés mais nous ne reprendrons pas le récit des histoires de vos camarades qui les ont déjà racontés sauf à leur demande. Mais n'hésitez pas à leur poser des questions, ils y répondront ou pas. Dans ce cas là, ne vous en formalisez pas, chacun ici est libre de divulguer ce qu'il veut sur lui.**

**Kate, hier, tu m'as fait savoir que tu te sentais prête à raconter la raison de ta présence parmi nous. Je te laisse donc la parole, n'oublie pas de rappeler depuis combien de temps tu es là. Je sais que tu es nerveuse mais une fois encore personne ne te jugera, ta souffrance est réelle, et nous la respectons.**

Kate était un peu plus grande que moi, blonde les cheveux longs et lisses, des yeux marron en amande, une bouche pulpeuse comme je rêverais d'avoir. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et douce, une vraie beauté.

**- Merci Phil. Je suis arrivée le 1er septembre, jour où j'aurais dû commencer ma terminale. Je suis une très bonne élève, j'étais l'année dernière la fille la plus populaire de mon lycée, j'étais convoitée, courtisée, jalousée. Mais les vacances d'été ont tout changé. Je suis restée pour la première fois, chez moi sans mes parents qui avaient décidé de faire un voyage de deux mois plein autour du monde. J'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'ils me laissent la maison et qu'ils me fassent confiance. Mon frère ainé est venu passer quelques jours avec moi, puis en août je suis restée seule dans la maison. J'ai organisé plein de fêtes où l'alcool et d'autres substances tel que LSD circulaient. Je ne connaissais que quelques personnes, le bouche à oreille fonctionnait à merveille. **

**Lors de ces soirées, pour faire bien je buvais beaucoup et prenais aussi de la drogue. Bien souvent le lendemain je n'avais aucun souvenir de la vieille mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, j'étais entourée de quelques amis, eux devaient me surveiller, rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. J'étais consciente d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un partenaire différent chaque soir, mais n'en éprouvait aucune forme de gêne au contraire, j'étais heureuse de ce mode de vie. Je pensais profiter pleinement de mon adolescence en la vivant ainsi. Moi qui avait tant attendu pour perdre ma virginité.  
Le dernier week-end avant le retour de mes parents et la reprise des cours, James, Laurent , Sue et Julie, mes amis de longue date, m'ont demandé de brancher le rétroprojecteur. Ils voulaient visualiser nos vacances. C'était les quatre personnes avec qui je trainais tout le temps, et les seuls que je connaissais présents lors des soirées. Évidemment chaque fête avait été filmée par une ou plusieurs personnes. Mais ce que je découvris sur les vidéos…**

A ce moment là, sa voie se brisa. Je pouvais voir les tremblements qui prenaient ses mains. Après quelques instant, elle reprit sont récit.

-**Sur la première vidéo, on me voyait entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche plusieurs garçons à la suite, j'étais au milieu du salon. Partout autour des couples se tripotaient. J'étais assise sur la table, les garçons faisaient la queue pour m'embrasser, puis à un moment l'un d'eux m'a demandé quelques chose j'ai acquiescé. Je suis alors descendue de la table et je me suis agenouillée. Je lui ai ouvert son pantalon et commencé à le caresser puis je l'ai sucé avidement. J'avais l'air d'apprécier son regard ainsi que celui des autres. Je fixais la caméra, tout en léchant son sexe. Quand celui-ci fut proche de l'orgasme il m'agrippa la tête m'empêchant de me reculer et éjacula dans ma bouche me forçant à avaler. A ce moment,j'aurais dû paniquer mais aucunement, je lui ai souri et lui ai dit qu'il avait bon goût, mais que j'avais envie d'en goûter d'autres. A nouveau une file d'une dizaine de gars c'était formée.**

**Au bout de quelques fellations pour différents mecs, je me suis levée et me suis allongée sur la table. J'étais vêtue d'une robe blanche, je l'ai relevée afin de laisser apparaître mon string et j'ai demandé au gars qui attendait certainement pour une fellation, si il pouvait m'enlever mon string car il était trop mouillé. Celui-ci ne se fit aucunement prier et m'ôtât le vêtement. Sans demander mon accord, il a commencé à me caresser et à introduire deux doigts dans mon intimité. J'étais dans une sorte de transe. Il semblait que j'adorais l'attention qui m'étais portée. Je savourais les regards remplis de désir des mecs qui se touchaient autour de la table. Il y avait même quelques filles qui commençaient elles aussi à se caresser quoique plus discrètes. Lorsque mon orgasme me submergea, une des filles vint s'allonger sur moi et m'embrassa goulument. J'eu l'air d'aimé ce baiser et j'ai commencé à la caresser. Nous bougions l'une contre l'autre frottant effrontément nos sexes. Les mecs présents nous ont demandé de nous déshabiller et sans aucune forme de gêne nous nous exécutâmes. La jeune fille se tourna de façon à avoir sa tête au niveau de mon pubis et la mienne au niveau de sa fente. S'en suivit un léchage respectif de nos chattes humides à souhait. Certains gars n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler. Au loin j'entendais des gémissements et l'on pouvait voir sur la vidéo en arrière plan des couples qui avaient des relations à quelques mettre de la table. Mon salon s'était transformé un gigantesque partouse, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de me poser de problème. Au contraire d'après les images je savourais l'expérience. **

Pendant qu'elle nous racontait son histoire, elle ne semblait aucunement gênée. Au contraire elle paraissait à l'aise avec son passé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui au fond l'avait poussé à agir ainsi et pourquoi elle l'avait mal vécu alors qu'aujourd'hui elle semblait tellement en paix avec cela.

Elle fît une pause, avant de reprendre:

**-Après cela, deux gars sont venus autour de moi et m'ont demandé si ils pouvaient eux aussi jouer. J'ai de nouveau accepté, je n'avais jamais eu de rapport anal, mais l'excitation était-elle que cela me parus naturel. Je me suis donc levée pour permettre au premier de s'allonger sur la table et je l'ai recouvert d'un préservatif avant de le glisser en moi, le deuxième c'est positionné au dessus en me faisant me pencher et en relevant mes fesses. Je ne bougeais plus. Il me pénétra violemment puis commença ses coups de butoir... Je sentais les deux sexes buter de part et d'autre. Je ne maitrisais plus mon plaisir. Un troisième gars vint à hauteur de mon visage, son sexe droit et dur. Je le pris en bouche sans même une demande de sa part. Le suçant et le mordillant à chaque coup de rein subi par mes deux autres compagnons. Je dus avoir pas moins de quatre orgasmes avant que les deux ne finissent.**

**Après cette épisode, la caméra me suivit pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je suppose que j'avais envie d'une bonne douche. Durant le trajet dans ma maison, on pouvait croire que l'endroit était un lieu de haute débauche. Mais une fois encore, cela n'eut pas l'air de me choquer.**

**La première vidéo était finie. Dans la salle, on pouvait entendre des gémissements, la deuxième vidéo commença. J'étais à ce moment là attachée dans un lit qui avait atterri au milieu du salon et environ 5 gars différents ont été filmés pendant qu'ils profitaient de mon offrande. Mais à chaque fois, je hurlais de plaisir. Encore une fois le film semblait montrer que j'adorais être soumise et offerte à ces hommes désireux de mon corps.**

**Un couple est arrivé, m'a détaché et m'a demandé de faire l'amour avec le mec pendant que sa femme nous regarderait. J'ai accepté, celle-ci m'a également demandé si j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle me mette des claques aux fesses, et m'insulte pendant que je me tapais son mec. A nouveau, j'ai accepté terriblement excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle découverte de plaisir. Une fois encore, malgré la violence de l'acte, l'homme n'étant pas doux du tout, me baisant violemment, sa femme m'insultant de pute, me tapant violemment les fesses et me les pinçant, j'ai joui comme jamais. **

**Bref, une dizaine de vidéos de moi et des autres faisant toujours plus de sexe, baisant, suçant avec toujours plus de personnes ont été passées. La salle était à nouveau devenue un lieu de débauche sexuelle mais ce soir là, je n'avais pris aucune drogue, ni d'alcool. Bien que mon corps soit excité par les images et les sons provenant des vidéos mais aussi du salon, mon cerveau était bien connecté et je ne pouvais pas agir comme les autres jours. Je me suis sentie sale et je me suis mise à pleurer. J'ai viré tout le monde non sans mal mais au bout de quelques heures je me suis retrouvée seule dans ma maison, lieu qui puait le sexe et la violence. Seuls restaient mes quatre amis. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu laisser les choses dégénérer ainsi. Surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne figurait sur les vidéos. Certes, moi-même je n'avais rien empêché. Mais eux se souvenaient, ils avaient les cassettes et cela ne leur faisaient rien ! J'étais choquée et perdue... J'avais honte de tout ce que j'avais fait, j'avais peur car bien que sur les images les capotes étaient présentes je ne pouvais être certaine qu'elles fussent utilisées constamment !**

**Mes amis sont finalement partis sans aucun mot pour moi...  
La douleur dans ma poitrine était horrible et pour stopper cela, je suis montée et ai avalé deux boites de somnifères. J'ai eu de la chance. Ma mère, s'était trompée d'horaire et mes parents sont finalement arrivés peu de temps après ma tentative de suicide. J'ai été immédiatement transportée à l'hôpital. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un psy qui à de suite compris l'ampleur de mon malaise. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à mon image, comment reprendre les cours comme si de rien était ? Affronter mes amis qui ne m'avaient ni arrêtée pendant les soirées, ni soutenue lors de ma prise de conscience. Et puis ces mecs et ces nanas avec qui j'avais partagé des rapports si intimes... Qui étaient-ils? Et si j'étais amenée à en croiser... Que devais-je faire? **

**J'étais complètement perdue... Le plus dur restant l'abandon de mes meilleurs amis qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma mauvaise opinion de moi !**

**En première, je faisais partie des rares filles populaires étant vierges, en août je faisais partie des rares filles populaires à avoir autant d'expériences sexuelles…Ma première fois ? Aucun souvenir!... Toutes mes premières fois sexuelles ne m'avaient laisser aucun souvenir réel, j'avais comme des flashs et puis le visionnage des vidéos m'a fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas bien. Après cela, seul restait présent ce sentiment de malaise. **

**Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Non, je voulais juste dormir et oublier...**

**Le psy a donc décidé de m'envoyer ici. Je n'avais pas besoin d'expliquer à mes parents la vraie raison, mais il me conseilla de le faire afin d'être honnête. Ce que je fis. Nous avons tous beaucoup pleuré. Je me suis excusée de leur causer tout ce souci. Mes parents ne m'ont pas engueulée. Ils étaient terrorisés à l'idée que je puisse avoir une MST mais le médecin les rassura. Et voila ! Je suis ici... J'ai appris à accepter ce que j'avais fait sous l'emprise de drogues... J'arrive à me regarder dans un miroir, à me trouver jolie et non plus sale. J'appréhende encore énormément le retour dans la vraie vie... Mais je sais que le jour où je sortirais d'ici, j'aurais les moyens de faire face à cette part de moi. J'ai peur encore du regard de mes anciens amis mais finalement eux aussi y ont participé, même si ils ne sont pas sur les vidéos... C'est ici que j'ai compris que mon malaise était à moi, peut-être que si j'avais remis les pieds au lycée, personne n'aurait parlé de cela. Mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'affronter la réalité... Mes amis m'avaient blessée alors qu'ils semblaient tous savoir ce qui se passait dans ces soirées. Ce que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, c'est pourquoi aucun d'eux ne m'avait parlé de l'ambiance qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils faisaient ce type de soirées ? Ni comment ce type de soirées a eu lieu chez moi pendant un mois ?... **

**-Merci Kate.**

Tout le monde l'applaudit, certains essuyèrent des larmes, moi y compris.

**-Kate, as-tu pensé à écrire aux quatre personnes qui étaient avec toi ? Même si ils te croient dans un lycée étranger pour poursuive ton année, tu pourrais** **leur poser les questions et qui sait les réponses pourraient te soulager. Le plus dur souvent c'est de ne pas savoir. **Lui dit un des gars du groupe.

**- Merci Alec. Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas encore la force, mais ça ne fait pas trois mois que je suis là et on a fixé ma thérapie à une année scolaire complète, alors je me dis que j'ai encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ces questions.**

**- Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je suis là si tu veux une aide pour rédiger tes lettres.**

J'étais stupéfaite. Cette fille avait dû vivre une descente aux enfers terrible lorsqu'elle avait repris pied avec la réalité ! A Forks, personne ne se serait gêné pour l'insulter et la rabaisser. Ici, tous paraissaient compatissant. Et moi, je me sentais minable avec ma pauvre histoire de ne pas avoir tenu, d'avoir été si faible que de simples railleries m'avaient cassée. Je me levai, et quittai la pièce honteuse de prendre la place d'une personne qui en aurait besoin. Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre que je fermai à double tour. Puis je me mis à pleurer et de gros sanglots sortaient de ma gorge.

* * *

Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions pour ce chapitre, c'est le premier avec un lemon un peu particulier. J'attends vos avis avec impatience! A bientôt pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 4: L'aveu

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer : Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 4: L'aveu

Le week-end ainsi que ma première semaine passa tranquillement, ponctué par les repas et les deux réunions hebdomadaires. Le reste du temps les élèves étaient soit occupés à travailler, soit dans le jardin profitant du beau temps. Pour ma part, je ne quittais ma chambre que pour descendre aider la cuisinière et remontais avant que les autres n'arrivent pour prendre leur repas. Depuis toujours, faire la cuisine était pour moi un moment de plénitude. Je ne pensais plus à rien si ce n'est à la recette que je réalisais.

Malgré la gentillesse de mes camarades, j'avais toujours l'angoisse qu'au détour d'un couloir l'un d'eux me balance une méchanceté. A chaque rencontre imprévue, je sentais l'angoisse grimper, mon estomac se nouer et les bouffées de chaleur monter… Mais quelque soit la personne croisée, elle ne me faisait aucune remarque désobligeante parfois s'excusant de m'avoir surprise, parfois me saluant seulement mais jamais je n'étais ignorée ou chahutée. Tout cela me perturbait énormément, j'étais déstabilisée, je n'avais connu que les moqueries ou l'ignorance. Du jour au lendemain j'étais entourée de personnes attentionnées qui n'étaient pas de ma famille. C'était vraiment bizarre.

**Lundi 17 novembre:**

Ce matin-là, l'angoisse me submergea lorsque mon réveil sonna. J'avais mon premier entretien avec Phil à 14h. Je me sentais terriblement mal. Comment cela allait-il se passer devrais-je parler ou me poserait-il des questions ? En y réfléchissant, je me demandais quelle méthode je préférais…

A 10h, je descendis pour assister à la première réunion de la journée. Depuis les révélations de Kate et ma fuite je n'avais pas assisté aux autres rencontres. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, je culpabilisais d'être aussi faible. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était certainement beaucoup plus traumatisant que ce que je vivais. Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à surmonter cela ?

Personne à mon grand étonnement ne m'avait demandé pourquoi je m'étais enfuie de la salle, même Phil ne semblait pas irrité de mon attitude puérile. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me passe un savon, mais rien n'était venu. Il devait probablement attendre notre entretien individuel pour me confronter. Putain ! J'avais extrêmement peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire… Et si il décidait de me virer ? En avait-il le droit ?

Arrivée au foyer, je saluais tout le monde. Je ne prenais plus non plus les repas en leur compagnie. Une fois encore personne ne me fit de remarque. Et à nouveau cela m'étonna. La réunion débuta.

**- Je vois qu'à nouveau le groupe est au complet. Bella nous te remercions de te joindre à nouveau à nous. N'hésite pas si la réunion est trop dur à supporter à sortir comme tu l'as fait l'autre fois cela ne nous vexera pas. Je souhaite, et c'est valable pour vous tous, que ces moments partagés le soit sans contraintes, si les sujets abordés vous ennuient ou vous semblent trop difficiles… Vous avez le droit de partir.  
Bella, les réunions que tu as loupées ne portaient sur aucun des élèves, nous sommes actuellement dans une phase de discussion sur un thème. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de musique. **

**  
- Merci… Et je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois… C'était totalement irrespectueux envers vous tous et plus particulièrement envers toi Kate. **

**  
- Pas de problème ! J'ai fui plus d'une réunion moi aussi… Je comprends tout à fait.**

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait compris que son histoire m'avait énormément touchée et que je la respectais beaucoup pour avoir eu le courage de nous la raconter. Je ne savais pas si j'allais trouver la force en moi pour dévoiler la mienne. Alors que comparé à son vécu elle était d'un ridicule cuisant.

Pendant plus d'une heure nous discutions sur la musique. Quand je dis « nous » je devrais plutôt dire « eux »… Bien que le sujet me passionne, j'avais à nouveau peur de leur jugement sur mes goûts. Alors je me tenais à l'écart, souriant aux commentaires de Phil sur la musique de jeunes comme il appelait la techno.

Demetri nous a même fait une démonstration de break-dance et de tecktonik. Il nous a proposé de nous apprendre quelques pas si cela nous intéressait. Vraiment très gentil de sa part. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire, à vrai dire je ne connaissais l'histoire que de Kate. J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous là… Il me semblait pourtant que chacun d'eux était un être digne d'intérêt et qu'ils étaient tous très gentils. Je me trouvais vraiment minable par rapport au reste du groupe… Comme toujours je n'arrivais pas à m'y intégrer. J'attendais impatiemment le moment où ils me lanceraient des remarques acerbes.  
La réunion se poursuivait tranquillement sans toute fois que j'y prenne vraiment part, jusqu'au moment où Jane commença à parler de musique classique disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce type de musique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudainement je me suis sentis poussée par une force invisible à prendre la parole pour lui expliquer ce que moi je ressentais lorsque j'écoutais du Debussy ou un autre grand compositeur.

**- Excusez-moi…Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais donner mon avis concernant la musique.  
**

**- Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser, nous sommes là pour partager nos points de vue donc tu as tout à fait le droit de donner le tien. Vas-y nous t'écoutons.**

Pour le coup, je fus prise d'une grosse angoisse… Mes mains devenaient moites, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait…

**- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien, personne ne te blessera. Tu peux parler librement, me dit doucement Phil.**

**  
- Euh… Et bien quand je suis triste, la seule musique qui me transporte c'est la musique classique. Debussy est l'un de mes compositeurs favoris. J'ai l'impression qu'il a écrit ses œuvres pour moi… Elles reflètent toutes mes émotions… Je me sens vivante quand je les écoute… Et d'un point de vue moins personnel, il faut savoir que toutes les musiques créées, le sont à partir des répertoires classiques. Donc quand vous écoutez les **_**Black Eyed Peas**_**, vous écoutez du classique remixé…Ok je vous l'accorde, très très remixé… Mais quand même ! Cette musique est envoûtante ! Quand j'en joue, je me vide l'esprit ! Tous mes ennuis s'effacent pour ne laisser place qu'au bien-être ! Je crois que je pourrais jouer et écouter du classique indéfiniment ! **

**  
- Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu sembles passionnée**, répondit Embry.

A ces mots, je me figeai. Attendant le rire des autres et les railleries… Mais seuls des regards bienveillants se posèrent sur moi.  
Phil me rappela qu'il y avait une pièce de musique au sous-sol. Je n'y avais plus été depuis le premier jour, lors de la visite guidée. Je n'avais pas la force de jouer pour le moment.

Après la réunion, je rejoignis la cuisinière et l'aidais une fois de plus à concocter le repas. Mais pour une fois, je ne m'éclipsais pas avant l'arrivée de mes compagnons. Je pris place à la table de Jane et de Kate qui cette fois étaient accompagnées de Demetri.  
Jane pris la parole.

**- Bella, je voulais te demander si tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration de tes talents musicaux ?**

**  
- Oh… C'est à dire que je n'ai jamais joué devant un autre public que ma famille… Je ne suis pas très douée en fait… Désolée.**

**  
- Ce n'est pas grave, juste pense-y. Quelque soit ton niveau, il sera meilleur que le mien donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais ne décide pas tout de suite.**

Le reste du repas se poursuivit au son des conversations classiques d'adolescents.

A 14h, je rejoignis Phil dans son bureau la peur au ventre. Cette sensation que mon estomac se consumait atrocement, les mains toujours mouillées par la peur, le cœur battant par l'angoisse… Chaque millimètre de mon corps était envahi par la terreur de me faire à nouveau jeter…

Il dut voir mon désarroi car il me fit un sourire chaleureux, me demandant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près d'une table basse, pendant qu'il prenait place sur le canapé. Il commença à me parler.

**- Bella, je sais que le récit de Kate t'a perturbée. Cela dit, je ne sais pas les raisons… Tu es libre de m'en parler si tu le souhaites. J'ai également remarqué que tu ne t'étais plus jointe au groupe après cette réunion, j'ose espérer que tu avais juste besoin de t'isoler et non que tu avais honte d'en être partie…**

Je devais être rouge, je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

**  
- Je… Euh… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas paraître mal élevée…Mais son récit m'a beaucoup touchée… Je… Enfin… Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de parler de cela ?**

**  
- Ici, comme aux réunions la parole est libre tant qu'aucun jugement négatif n'est émis. Donc si tu veux me parler de Kate tu y es toute autorisée. **

**- Oh non ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de la juger bien au contraire ! Je me sens minable parce que je n'ai pas eu la force nécessaire pour surmonter mes petits soucis… En écoutant son histoire, j'ai pris brutalement conscience que ce que je trouvais insurmontable était une broutille face à son histoire… Je me sens mal d'être ici, je prends certainement la place d'une personne qui aurait plus de raisons que moi d'être ici et je culpabilise… Quand j'ai quitté la réunion, j'ai cru qu'ensuite les pensionnaires allaient m'en tenir rigueur alors je les ai évités. Mais les rares fois où j'ai croisé l'un deux au détour d'un couloir, ils ne faisaient pas de remarques… Se contentant de me saluer ou de me demander de mes nouvelles… J'ai compris que personne ne m'en voulait alors je suis venue à la réunion ce matin et j'essaye de me réinsérer dans le groupe… Mais je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à me livrer ni à m'attacher...  
**

**- Je comprends. Mais ne dit pas que tu n'as pas ta place ici… Chacun d'entre vous êtes ici pour une raison qui est que vous ne pouviez plus faire face à votre vie… Encore une fois on ne juge pas. Il n'y a pas non plus d'échelle en ce qui concerne vos souffrances. Elles sont toutes justifiées alors cesse de croire que tu es faible ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne connais pas ton histoire, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas lu ton dossier. Le médecin qui t'a envoyée ici, a été énormément touché par ton histoire et il a fait une demande express pour que tu intègres le groupe. Devant son désarroi, j'ai compris que quoi que soit ton histoire tu avais franchi la ligne blanche, le point de non-retour. Tu n'arrivais plus à faire face, à cacher ton mal-être. J'ai donc accepté de t'aider. Maintenant pour cela il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, mais pas qu'à moi… Tu vas devoir faire confiance au reste du groupe également.  
Pour le moment, si tu te sens prête j'aimerais que tu me racontes ta vie. Et je ne parle pas que des derniers évènements, je veux connaître ton histoire entière.**

**- Je crois pouvoir faire cela. Enfin je peux essayer... Mais par où dois-je commencer ?**

**-Par le début, cela me semble mieux. Raconte moi ton enfance.  
**

**- Alors euh… Je suis née le 13 septembre à l'hôpital de Forks. Mes parents y ont toujours vécu, bien que ma mère voulait en partir ne supportant plus le climat froid et humide ainsi que la vie monotone qui l'accompagnait. Mon père avait l'espoir que ma naissance allait redonner à Renée, ma mère, le goût de vivre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas...Quelques mois après ma naissance, elle se suicida. A partir de ce moment là, je suis devenue la fille du chef Swan dont la femme n'a pas supporté sa fille et s'est donné la mort pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette vie.**

**  
- Es-tu sûre d'être responsable de son suicide ? N'étais-tu pas trop petite pour être à toi seule responsable ? Tu m'as dit en commençant ton récit que ton père espérait que ta naissance lui redonne goût à la vie donc elle n'était pas bien avant ta naissance, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
**

**- Oui, c'est ce que mon père me dit chaque fois… Mais les gens ne pensent pas cela ! J'ai toujours entendu les ragots sur moi… Que j'étais un bébé extrêmement dur… Que je refusais de dormir si je n'étais pas dans les bras… Que cela a fait tomber ma mère en profonde dépression… Et puis elle s'est donnée la mort ! Quand je suis entrée à l'école à 6ans, les élèves ont de suite commencé à me parler de ma maman et pas en termes agréables. Déjà Tanya m'avait prise pour cible. Je la connaissais depuis toujours, nos parents étaient de proches amis. Mais au lieu d'être mon amie, elle a commencé à me dire des choses horribles. Selon elle, ma mère était morte à cause de moi et j'aurais mieux fait de faire comme elle afin de débarrasser la terre d'un être aussi méchant que moi.  
Donc pendant ma première année, les réflexions venaient surtout de cette Tanya, mais comme elle était la plus belle fille de l'école tout le monde l'écoutait et personne ne s'approchait de moi comme-ci le suicide était contagieux... Bref je n'avais pas d'amis. La seule personne qui m'approcha fut Angela. Elle n'était pas non plus dans les bonnes grâces de Tanya simplement parce que son père était le pasteur de notre ville. A toutes les deux on se suffisait et on aimait refaire le monde… On rigolait des autres élèves qui faisaient leur possible pour que Tanya les invites chez elles…  
Les années ont passé, mais rien a changé. Tanya, Laureen et Jessica devenaient de plus en plus populaires et par conséquent Angela et moi devenions de plus en plus rejetées. Angela avait malgré tout la chance de passer inaperçue la plus part du temps, c'était moi le punching-ball** **favori. Cela dit, il est vrai que nous avions des goûts différents des autres élèves et que contrairement à eux, nous n'avions jamais essayé de devenir populaires.  
Nous avions soif de savoir, moi voulant fuir cette ville, Angela rêvant d'échapper à ses parents trop stricts. Si bien que nous étions constamment les premières de la classe. Nous prenions des cours de piano, de chant aussi… A 8 ans, j'aimais lire des romans tel que Roméo et Juliette. Je ne regardais jamais la télévision, préférant m'isoler pour lire ou écouter de la musique. Mon père avait pris l'habitude depuis la mort de maman de prendre un soir par semaine pour me raconter leur vie. C'est ainsi qu'il m'avait un jour donné un album photo, rempli de clichés de ma mère, puis qu'il m'apprit qu'elle était férue de lecture et de piano et que son compositeur favoris était Debussy. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ses passions sont devenus les miennes… **

**  
**J'étais retournée loin dans mes souvenirs, n'ayant plus conscience du lieu où je me trouvais. Cela me faisait du bien de parler d'elle. C'était étrange… La seule personne avec qui j'avais parlé de ma mère était mon père… Comment pouvait-on être attaché comme je l'étais à elle sans la connaître ?...

**  
- Après chaque journée d'école, je trouvais refuge dans ma chambre… Dans ce monde où la musique** **me transportait, un monde où ma mère était encore en vie et heureuse…**

**  
**A ce moment de mon récit, je me rendis compte que mes larmes coulaient à flot, mais je voulais continuer… Il fallait que je me libère de tout ce poids…

- **C'est ainsi que je fuyais la réalité. L'entrée au 6th grade (équivalent à la sixième) emmena les premières déceptions sentimentales. A nouveau, Angela et moi étions les cibles préférées du groupe mené par Tanya qui n'était plus à présent constitué uniquement de fille… Des garçons avaient rejoint les rangs, cherchant à plaire aux filles les plus belles…  
C'est ainsi qu'à 13 ans, je fus humiliée pour la première fois par un garçon... J'avais craqué sur Éric en début d'année, le trouvant mignon mais très vite il est devenu ami avec le clan populaire… Mais un jour vers la fin de l'année, pendant la pause déjeuner, il est venu vers moi pour me demander de sortir avec lui. **

**Malgré ma timidité, je lui ai dit oui mais je n'avais à aucun moment envisagé qu'il soit en train de se moquer de moi. J'aurais du savoir qu'aucun mec ne pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi qui, en plus d'être d'une banalité physique absolue, était charriée à longueur de temps. Bref, une fois ma réponse donnée Éricse retourna et cria à travers la cour: " Elle a dit oui, alors Tanya tu me dois un bisou !" Tous les élèves étaient pliés de rire. Moi, je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes** **pleurant une fois de plus. Angela m'y a rejoint. Après cet évènement, j'ai pris la décision que je ne serais pas comme les autres filles, j'irais uniquement en cours pour apprendre et non pour lier une quelconque relation.**

**  
L'entrée au lycée se passa à peu près pareille, moi essayant au maximum d'éviter les pom-pom-girls car oui, en plus d'être populaire, elles avaient intégré l'équipe des cheerleaders du lycée dès la seconde... Elles essayaient de m'humilier toujours plus… Au cours de l'année du 10th grade (seconde) la famille Cullen a intégré le lycée… A ma plus grande joie, j'ai eu la tranquillité pendant une bonne semaine ! Le lycée était trop occupé à essayer de sympathiser avec les 3 nouveaux élèves… Faut bien reconnaître que les 2 garçons étaient très beaux…J'ai de suite eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour le plus jeune des deux, Edward, mais je ne me fit aucune illusion sachant** **qu'il allait comme tout le monde rejoindre le clan de Tanya s'il en avait la possibilité. La fille, Alice, semblait être une personne sensible. J'aurais aimé devenir son amie… J'ai cru un court instant que cela serait envisageable, elle nous souriait souvent quand nous la croisions dans les couloirs. Mais très vite, comme ses deux frères, elle a rejoint l'autre clan. Elle a intégré l'équipe des pom-pom-girls et ses frères l'équipe de football. Cette année fut certainement celle où on m'oublia le plus et cela était pour moi un soulagement. Bien que Tanya ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de me casser régulièrement, je ne fis pas l'objet de paris stupides.  
C'est également cette année là que mon père m'a annoncé qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un. J'en étais heureuse, il méritait bien de refaire sa vie. Nous avions passé l'été précédent à Miami, avec sa nouvelle compagne Claire et son fils Jasper. Rapidement, une complicité est née entre nous.**

**  
L'été suivant ils se marièrent, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Sa nouvelle compagne bien que pas très chaleureuse restait agréable à vivre. Jasper, était devenu mon ami, mon confident. Plus la rentrée approchait, plus je me sentais nerveuse… Je devais dire à Jazz que je n'étais pas la même au lycée que durant les vacances… Quand il l'a su, il prit de suite ma défense. Il a voulu me défendre face aux attaques de Tanya, mais je lui ai interdit comme je l'avais fait avec Angela. J'estimais que c'était mon problème ! Cela m'ennuyait déjà suffisamment qu'à cause de moi l'un comme l'autre soit rejeté, je ne voulais pas leur attirer d'autres ennuis…  
Quand Jasper est arrivé au lycée, il a de suite été approché par le clan des populaires. Mais dès qu'ils l'ont vu venir vers moi, ils se sont écartés de lui…Comme s'il avait la peste ! Puis ils ont appris qu'il était mon demi-frère… Ils ont essayé de lui faire dire du mal de moi mais ils ont vite compris que Jasper se fichait de leur monde et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Alors comme Angela, il est devenu invisible. Jamais il n'a été attaqué directement… A chaque fois, les mots m'étaient destinés…  
Bref, les années passent et se ressemblent. J'essaye de maintenir mon niveau d'études excellent pour réaliser mes deux rêves: quitter Forks pour toujours en intégrant une des universités de l'Ivy-league et faire le discours de fin d'année. **

**- Pourquoi? **Me demanda Phil. J'avais presque oublié sa présence tant il était discret. Il ne m'avait pas interrompu depuis un bon moment.

**- Pour pouvoir** **sortir ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Chaque année je peaufine mon discours. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mentionner qui que se soit mais les adultes aussi ont leur part de responsabilités et j'ai envie de leur faire comprendre cela ! Et aussi de montrer que la Swan effacée n'est pas ma vraie personnalité ! J'avais commencé à sortir de ma coquille, mais l'évènement de la fête m'a précipité dans un gouffre… Je me pensais plus forte que cela…**

**  
- Bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'un RDV par semaine sera suffisant. En tout cas pour le moment, tu ne sembles pas avoir de souci à te confier à moi.**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas de problème avec les adultes. C'est plus avec les gens de mon âge que ça bloque…  
**

**- Donc on se voit lundi prochain, même heure.**

Nous sortîmes de son bureau pour rejoindre la Villa, je n'avais aucune notion du temps que j'avais passé enfermée mais je me sentais vidée. En rentrant dans ma chambre je constatais qu'il était déjà 17h. Putain ! J'avais parlé pendant 3h ! Du jamais vu chez moi… Je décidai donc de prendre une douche et de faire une sieste avant de rejoindre les autres pour le repas.


	6. Chapter 5: S'intégrer

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapitre 5: S'intégrer**

Lundi 17 novembre:

Je me réveillai vers 19h, pile à l'heure pour rejoindre les autres pour le diner. Malheureusement, ce soir je n'aurais pas aidé à la préparation du repas. En arrivant au restaurant, je m'aperçus que plusieurs tables avaient été collées afin que tout le monde puisse manger ensemble. Je décidai de me joindre au groupe. Je devais essayer de m'intégrer, j'avais un long chemin à faire pour m'en sortir. Si je ne me faisais pas violence, je n'allais pas avancer et je resterais plus longtemps ici. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais arrivée et je restais à l'écart. Je savais que personne ne me forcerais à m'intégrer si je ne le voulais pas, mais cela était vraiment une torture pour moi. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire dans la vraie vie, alors essayer dans un endroit confiné d'où je ne pourrais pas fuir si cela se passait mal ne faisait qu'accroître mon anxiété. Les nœuds de mon estomac ne me lâchaient plus depuis bien trop longtemps.

L'entretien avec Phil m'avais quelque peu soulagée. Mais je sentais bien que ce n'étais pas assez... J'avais besoin de me mêler aux autres afin de me confirmer que je n'étais pas si différente...

Une fois installée à la table, chacun me salua et reprit sa conversation avec son voisin. J'essayais d'écouter les différents sujets abordés mais je n'osais pas y prendre part. J'avais peur de déranger...

Quand Demetri me demanda mon avis, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait...

**- Euh, excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu****. D****e quoi parliez-vous? **

**  
- Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Je voulais savoir si tu serais partante pour que je t'apprenne quelques pas de break-dance ou de tecktonik en échange de quelques cours de piano. Je sais que tu ne veux pas jouer en publique... Mais tu peux peut-être m'apprendre les bases sans avoir besoin de jouer ?  
**

**- Oh! Fis-je surprise. Je... Euh... Oui, d'accord pour les cours de piano mais laisse tomber pour la danse j'suis trop maladroite ! Mes jambes et mes bras refusent de m'obéir ne serais ce que pour marcher sur une surface plane ou pour porter un verre alors danser... Et encore plus ce type de danse... Mais merci de m'avoir proposé !  
**

**- Eh! Cette proposition est à prendre ou à laisser, pas de négociation possible! Et puis si tu permets, laisses nous juger de ta coordination.**

Il dut percevoir mon changement d'humeur. En effet, à ses dernières paroles mon corps s'est raidit. Je commençai à sentir l'angoisse monter et mes mains devenir moites... Ils allaient me juger...Et ils allaient m'humilier... Les seuls avec qui je riais volontiers de ma maladresse étaient Jazz et Ange.

- **Désolé****... Q****uand je te disais juger, ce n'est pas dans le ****sens**** de se moquer****! I****ci on rigole les uns des autres mais toujours sur la plaisanterie. Personne ne le fait pour être méchant. Si j'ai appris ****quelque chose**** depuis mon arrivée, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se prendre au sérieux, surtout ****pour**** nos défauts! Plus tu sais rire de toi, moins les autres peuvent d'atteindre!**

Bizarrement, ce qu'il me disait me percuta de plein fouet. Il avait raison! Si au lieu de m'enfuir en pleurant à chaque attaque j'avais pris cela au second degré... Peut-être qu'elles n'auraient pas eu de pouvoir sur moi! Finalement, j'acceptais sa proposition et nous convenions de commencer le lendemain après-midi à 14h.

A la fin du repas, nous allions au foyer. La réunion commença. Demetri pris la parole. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le détailler mais le voir en face de moi me permis de le faire. Il était assez grand, dans les 1m90, musclé, les épaules larges et carrées. Le teint mat, des cheveux châtain assez courts et coiffés en pics. Son regard était impressionnant pourtant ses yeux ,tout comme les miens, étaient marron. Il était rempli de charme.

Il était arrivé au centre depuis le 15 février soit un peu plus de neuf mois. Il avait été décidé au moment de son intégration qu'il ferait environ 12 mois. Il avait déjà parlé de son histoire mais le groupe présent ne l'avait pas entendue à part Jane et Heïdi. Alors il nous proposa de nous raconter son histoire. Tout le monde accepta.

**- Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Demetri, mais je préfère Dem et j'ai 18ans. Je suis ici pour apprendre à m'accepter tel que je suis. Pour comprendre que je ne suis pas une espèce de malade ou un dépravé. Je suis homosexuel, ou plus exactement bisexuel. J'aime autant les filles que les garçons. Quand j'ai été attiré pour la première fois par un mec j'avais 15 ans et c'était le frère de ma petite amie. La première fois où je l'ai vu, c'était la première nuit que je passais avec elle. En lui faisant l'amour cette nuit là, j'ai imaginé que c'était son frère avec qui j'avais le rapport. Le lendemain matin, paniqué par les images qui avaient traversé mon esprit, j'ai rompu et je suis parti rapidement de cette maison. Par la suite, j'ai enchainé les coups d'une nuit espérant oublier ce qui s'était produit. Mais la chance ne fut pas de mon coté. Lors d'une virée nocturne, je suis tombé sur le dit frère, Stéphane.**_(N/bells lol c'est le prénom de mon frère et je le taquine souvent en lui disant que c'est un prénom d'homo! Lol! Comme quoi!)(N/biboo: je réfléchis... je cherche... mais j'avoue tous les Stéphane que je connais sont soit gays soit bis :S MDR !!! )_**Ce fut avec lui que j'eus ma première expérience. Traumatisante expérience. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Il était un mec, moi aussi et je n'étais pas au clair avec mes sentiments. Il a donc pris les choses en main. Pendant plusieurs mois nous avons eu des rapports, toujours lui actif et moi passif . Puis j'ai voulu inverser les rôles, il a refusé**** catégoriquement. Nous avons rompu. Bien que pendant cette relation je continuais à voir des femmes, notre rupture m'a profondément affecté. Mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne...**

**Les relations physiques avec ****les**** femmes**** devenaient de plus en plus bestiales. Souvent, je ne supportais pas de voir ****leurs visages et je**** m'****arrangeais**** pour les prendre toujours dos à moi. J'avais de plus en plus besoin de comprendre ce qui m'****arrivait****. J'en ai donc parlé à mon meilleur ami****. J****e pensais qu'il allait me soutenir ****mais ce fut l'opposé. Le lendemain****, tout**** le lycée était informé de mon homosexualité****. E****t bien-****sûr,**** j'eus le droit à toutes les réflexions homophobes existantes. Lentement, je me suis tourné vers le milieu de la nuit****. Dans des**** clubs spécifiques, je fréquentais quelques hommes mais à chaque fois, j'étais ****passif****. J****e n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus. Mon malaise a grandit pendant un an****. J****e n'ai vécu que des relations purement ****sexuelles,**** autant avec des femmes que des hommes. Mais j'avais besoin de plus****. J****e voulais avoir des sentiments****. E****t quand enfin j'ai trouvé la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur, elle m'a jeté quand je lui ai avoué mon ambiguïté sexuelle. C'était une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle n'a pas compris ce que je lui apprenais ****et**** a cru que je voulais l'avoir ****tout en étant**** avec d'****autres**** hommes en même temps. J'ai eus beau lui expliquer que jamais je ne ferais cela, elle m'a quitté. C'est là que j'ai fais ma première tentative de suicide, en m'ouvrant les veines. Par la suite, j'ai décidé de me laisser mourir à petit feu****. L****'expérience de ma tentative de suicide m'avait laissé un gout amer et surtout la douleur était trop insupportable pour retenter par une autre méthode. Je pensais que la mort lente était ce qui pouvait être le mieux. **

**Petit à petit, je me suis laissé entrainer dans une dépression profonde. C'est ma sœur qui m'a conduit ici, elle avait pris les devants. Mes parents refusèrent de m'aider lorsqu'ils apprirent que j'avais eu des relations avec des hommes. Pour eux, je n'étais plus leurs fils mais un dépravé et un pervers. Ils ont voulu me virer de la maison, mais ma sœur les a menacé de partir elle aussi s'ils me viraient. Aujourd'hui, grâce au travail de Phil et aux différents membres qui ont traversé mon parcours ici, j'ai compris que ce que je vivais n'étais pas si terrible. J'ai vu des souffrances bien pires que la mienne, j'ai compris la chance que j'avais d'avoir ma sœur qui m'aimait autant qu'elle le faisait. J'ai aussi pris conscience que c'est en m'acceptant tel que je suis que les autres le feront à leur tour. Bien sûr il y a toujours des cons, mais ces gens sont ainsi parce qu'ils sont soit jaloux soit parce qu'ils ont peur de l'inconnu. C'est plus facile de rabaisser une personne pour ses différences que de composer avec. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je suis bisexuel. Cela n'a rien de déplacé, cela veut juste dire que par rapport à vous j'ai deux fois plus de chance de rencontrer l'amour**_(N/Bells: ahhh tape m'en five Dem! Je l'avais jamais vu ainsi, pour moi ça a toujours été double dose d'emmerde, je vais enfin tenter de voir le verre a moitié plein!lol). _**Je ne m'arrête pas au sexe d'une personne pour laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer, je me laisse séduire par la vraie nature de la personne. **

**  
J'ai revu ma sœur à plusieurs reprises****. A****vec elle****,**** pas de souci****. I****l y a deux ****semaines,**** j'ai été rendre visite à mes parents****. B****ien qu'ils soient toujours mal à l'aise face ****à**** ma sexualité, nous avons convenu d'un arrangement****. L****orsque je serais de retour, je n'aurais bien ****sûr**** pas à cacher mes penchants mais je n'aurais pas le droit de ramener mes conquêtes ****quelles qu'elles**** soient à la maison****. L****a personne qui franchira les portes de la maison familiale sera celle qui partagera ma vie entière. Je vais bientôt rejoindre mon foyer, je me sens prêt. Avec Phil nous avons convenu que je partirais juste avant noël. Bella****,**** ne t'en fais pas pour nos cours****. C****ela nous laisse un peu plus d'un mois****. A ****raison d'une heure par jour****,**** on devrait tirer quelques choses de tes jambes récalcitrantes****,** ajouta-t-il.

J'étais soufflée. Il nous avait parlé de sa vie, bien sûr pas dans les détails comme l'avait fait Kate, mais il avait l'air d'être tellement à l'aise avec cela que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer dépressif et suicidaire quelques mois plus tôt. J'étais à nouveau impressionnée et encore culpabilisée parce que je comprenais que lui aussi avait du vivre des choses bien plus dures que moi. C'était vraiment difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable quand je voyais leurs vies. Mais Dem avait dépassé tout cela, il arrivait à rire de sa nature et cela me plaisait. J'espérais pouvoir en faire autant d'ici quelques mois.

Puis Alec, un beau brun aux cheveux dégradés encadrant son visage enfantin, le teint assez pale, des yeux d'un bleu électrique, légèrement plus grand que moi, pas trop musclé. Il était vraiment plein de charme, a voulu parler.

D'après la réaction de Phil, je compris que c'était la première fois qu'il allait raconter son histoire.

**-Tout d'abord, bien que Phil m'a déjà dit à plusieurs ****reprises ****que je n'avais pas à culpabiliser d'être ici, je ****tiens**** malgré tout à m'excuser. Mon histoire est loin d'être aussi terrible que ce par quoi certains d'entre vous êtes passé. Je m'en veux encore de ne pas avoir eu la force de faire face à ce problème. **

Phil l'interrompit.

**- Alec, je te le répète tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, vous passez tous par là****. C****hacun trouve que la douleur des autres est plus justifiable que la sienne. Mais non****,**** aucune douleur n'est plus importante ou plus justifiable qu'une autre. On a tous une tolérance propre. Alors ne t'en veux pas et ****raconte-leur**** ton histoire, je suis ****sûr**** que tu vas les émouvoir.**

**-Oh, euh... Bon d'accord. Mais non non hein! Personne ne pleure! Je me sentirais encore plus mal... Quand j'ai eu 3 ans, mon père m'a acheté ma première guitare. L'année suivante, j'ai eus une batterie, puis un violon. Très vite, j'ai su jouer parfaitement de chaque instrument. J'étais un prodige.**_(N/Biboo: Ça va le melon ??)_** Mes parents m'ont fait intégrer une école spécialement conçue pour les enfants avec un talent particulier. A la fin de mes études secondaires, j'ai voulu intégrer le conservatoire, cela n'aurait du être qu'une formalité, sauf que la chance m'avait quittée. J'avais depuis toujours voulu cela, toute mon enfance n'avait été consacrée qu'à l'étude de la musique. J'ai sacrifié tant de choses pour être le meilleur musicien, le meilleur compositeur... Je ne pouvais imaginer une autre vie...**

**  
Le jour du concours, en me levant j'avais du mal à bouger mes doigts. J'ai mis cela sur le compte de courbatures dues à une mauvaise nuit. La douche chaude prise, mes mains étaient toujours aussi raides. Arrivé au conservatoire, on me demanda l'instrument que j'avais choisi. La guitare. Je pris place sur la scène, et commença à jouer. Mes doigts étaient toujours durs et j'enchaînais les mauvaises notes. Bien évidemment, les juges ne me laissèrent même pas finir mon morceau. Ils avaient sous les yeux mon parcours scolaire, mes notes... L'un deux me demanda si j'avais décidé de leur faire perdre leur temps, et aussi de m'expliquer sur l'incapacité que j'avais d'aligner deux notes correctes. Évidement je ne pouvais pas. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même... Je pris malgré tout la peine de leur parler de mes problèmes de doigts mais cela ne sembla pas les toucher. L'après-midi, j'allai à l'hôpital. Après une semaine d'examens, on m'apprit que j'avais une sclérose en plaques et que j'aurais régulièrement des crises qui bloqueraient mes mains. Cela signifiait également la fin de mon rêve... Je ne pourrais jamais intégrer le conservatoire. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre... Mais je n'étais pas assez courageux pour tenter de mettre fin à mes jours, j'ai donc attendu... Cachant à tous mon mal être... Je faisais bonne figure devant mes amis, ma famille. Quand on me demandais ce que j'allais faire, je répondais invariablement que j'allais prendre une année sabbatique et voyager. Mais je savais que je mentais... Rien ne m'intéressais plus... J'avais rangé tout mes instruments de musique, toutes mes partitions. Du jour au lendemain, ma vie me semblait vide de sens. J'ai été trahi par mon corps... Mes amis qui étaient tous des musiciens émérites, ****m'emmenèrent dans un pub à scène ouverte... C'est à dire où les clients peuvent monter sur scène et faire leur show. Au moment où ce fut à mon tour de rejoindre la scène, mon corps me lâcha et je perdis connaissance. A mon réveil, le médecin m'informait que mon corps venait de me protéger en me faisant perdre connaissance. La douleur que je ressentais face à la perte de mon rêve absolu était trop insurmontable pour que mon cerveau puisse me l'infliger... Il fut donc décidé de m'envoyer ici. La sclérose en plaques est pour le moment comme endormie. L'avantage c'est que par rapport à vous j'ai l'autorisation de fumer des joints car il a été prouvé que cela améliorait l'état des patients (**_en Amérique l'utilisation de drogue tel que le haschich est autorisé dans le cadre de thérapie_**)... Désolé Dem, mais je ne partage pas **dit-il en souriant.

Wahou ! Ce mec avait pas mal de point commun avec moi dans son histoire en fait ! Non, pas dans son histoire, mais dans la façon dont son corps avait réagi... Dont son esprit pensait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici... Je ne sais pas si j'étais la seule, mais à nouveau les larmes roulaient sur mes joues... J'essayai d'être discrète pour me les essuyer mais Alec le remarqua.

**- Oh non ! Bella ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. J'avais parié que tu ne verserais pas de larmes avec mon histoire.**

**- Désolée, je suis trop sensible je crois. Mais je pense que tu devrais te remettre à jouer****. I****l me semble que beaucoup de grands compositeurs ****n'ont**** jamais mis les pieds au conservatoire ! ****S****i tu n'as pas mal tout le temps****,**** qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le faire?** demandais-je sans vraiment me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que j'interrogeais quelqu'un sur son problème. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Phil, qui me fit un clin d'œil.

**- Oh juste que je ne me sens pas prêt****... ****Mais peut-être que si tu te remet au piano, je trouverais le courage de t'accompagner à la guitare****...****  
**

**- Euh****... E****t personne d'autre ne joue d'un instrument ici? **demandais-je paniquée

**- Non.** fut la réponse de Phil.

**- Bon, euh****... **J'étais ennuyée. Je devais l'aider... Cela ne devrait pas être si dur de jouer devant eux!** Je ne te promet rien ****mais saches**** que je réfléchis de plus en plus à la possibilité de jouer. Il y a plusieurs ****demandes**** alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
**

**- Merci.  
**

**- Je crois que nous pouvons remercier Demetri et Alec pour avoir partagé avec nous ces moments de leur vie qui les ont conduit ici. **dit Phil**  
**

**- Merci! **répondions-nous d'une même voix.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle, Jane m'interpella.

**- Dit Bella, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour regarder un film ?  
**

**- Hum****...O****ui pourquoi pas****! V****ous allez regarder quoi?  
**

**- Oh, on est pas encore d'accord... Les mecs veulent un film d'action, nous plutôt un film d'amour...**

**- Ah****! E****uh****... B****ien, d'accord.**

**- Les gars ! Cria Kate. Bella se joint à nous pour le film ****! A****lors comme c'est la première fois****,**** c'est elle qui choisit ****!**

Je me dirigea donc vers la DVDtèque, et j'analysai son contenu. Je choisis assez rapidement un film de Quentin Tarentino, True romance. _( N/Bells: j'adooore ce film!) (N/biboo: Je crois pas l'avoir vu...)_

**- J'espère que cela vous conviendra****... I****l me semble**** l****'avoir déjà ****vu****. Il mélange action et amour donc tout le monde sera content**** !****  
**

**-Tu peux nous lire le résumé?** me demanda Laurent.

**-"Le jour de son anniversaire, Clarence Worley rencontre la splendide Alabama dans un cinéma miteux. Coup de foudre immédiat. Après une nuit d'amour, Alabama avoue à Clarence qu'elle a été en fait engagée par le patron de Clarence comme cadeau d'anniversaire. De là va commencer une folle aventure****...****  
****C****'est avec Christian Slater ****et**** Patricia Arquette****. Réalisé**** par Tony Scott en 1993. Les ****critiques**** sur la pochette sont très ****bonnes****.  
**

**- Mouais... On va voir ça alors ****?** Balança Heïdi sceptique.

**- Rho****... ****Toi****, s'il**** n'y a pas ****Brad**** Pitt ****ou Goerges Clooney t'****aimes**** pas de toute façon ****!** Répondit Dem.

Bizarrement, j'étais la seule des derniers arrivants à être présente. Je demandai donc à Kate si les autres étaient déjà venus. Mais à priori non. C'était assez étrange de me retrouver parmi eux, ils avaient vraiment l'air complices, le clan des anciens. Dem, Kate, Jane, Heïdi, et Alec... J'espérais créer les mêmes liens avec eux et le reste du groupe, mais cela prendrait certainement du temps...

**- Bella, nous sommes très ****contents**** que tu sois avec nous**** ! N****e t'****inquiètes**** pas pour les quatre autres, ****ils**** leur faut du temps pour s'adapter, nous sommes tous passés par là.**

**- Oui... Mais je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps... C'est même moi la dernière arrivée ! Je ne devrais donc pas être ici...  
**

**- Mais non ****! C****hacun à son propre rythme d'adaptation**** ! E****t puis toi tu t'es isolée une semaine complète à ton arrivée****, ****c'est normal que maintenant tu ****aies**** envie de contact. Heïdi, n'a jamais ****prit**** la peine de s'isoler****... D****ès son arrivée, elle s'est intégrée au reste du groupe. Elle croyait qu'on était en colo****... D****'ailleurs elle le pense toujours ****!** Rigola Alec.

**- Eh ****!**** Mais vous étiez d'accord pour dire que ça ressemblait plus à un camps de vacances qu'à un centre de remise en forme ****!**** Et puis, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, lui est resté un mois isolé dans sa chambre alors il est jaloux ! **

Je voyais bien que ces chamailleries étaient du même ordre que celles que j'avais avec Jasper et Angela et cela me fit sourire. Mes amis me manquaient, mais je n'avais pas encore le droit de les contacter. Il faudrait que je pense à demander l'autorisation à Phil de leur écrire au moins.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, le film plut à tout le monde. Je partis me coucher et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus un sentiment de liberté qui m'envahit au moment de rentrer dans ma chambre. Cette journée avait été riche en émotion ! Je m'endormis à peine ma tête ayant touché l'oreiller. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'avoir une nuit calme. Elle fût parsemée de divers cauchemars...

* * *

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir SVP!!!


	7. Chapitre 6 : Trouver sa place

**Bonjour à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapitre 6: Trouver sa place**

Lundi 24 novembre:

La semaine est passée rapidement, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin à ma place, intégrée dans un groupe d'ados. Aucun d'eux ne posait de questions personnelles, les discussions étaient toujours dirigées sur des sujets courants. Les seuls parlant de leurs « vie d'avant » comme on l'appelait ici, étaient Dem, Kate et Alec. Mais cela était logique, eux seuls avaient raconté leurs histoires à tout le groupe.

J'assistais à toutes les réunions qui pour le reste de la semaine étaient essentiellement des débats sur nos goûts littéraires ou cinématographiques. Nous eûmes le droit à un cours de dessin... Je n'étais clairement pas douée pour cet art ! Le mardi à 14h, je pris mon premier cours de tecktonik. Et ce fut très marrant ! J'arrivais à gérer les différentes phases au ralenti mais alors une fois la musique mise... Je n'étais plus bonne à rien ! Selon Dem, il me faudrait une bonne semaine pour maîtriser le tout en rythme. Ensuite il nous fit une démonstration de break-dance et me rappela qu'il m'apprendrait quelques phases... Ouep ! C'était encore plus compliqué que la tecktonik et très acrobatique... Mais bon, il était tellement content de nous donner ces cours qu'aucun de nous n'avait eu l'audace de protester. Et puis cela avait le mérite de nous rapprocher. Je tins ma promesse et commençai à lui apprendre le piano, sans jamais le toucher. Je lui expliquais les bases, lui montrais où placer les doigts et le laissais faire. Il était habile et en une semaine il arrivait à jouer un morceau complet sans faire de fausses notes.

Vendredi, j'eus mon second RDV avec Phil, je pensais devoir continuer mon récit, mais il m'a apprit que j'étais arrivée au moment où mon histoire devait être racontée au groupe. A ces paroles, je me figeai.

**- Pas de panique Bella ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est trop tôt. Bien que tu avances très vite et que cela me réjouit, je ne vais pas te demander de raconter cela maintenant. Tu le feras le jour où tu seras prête et en confiance. Pas de stress, ça ne fait pas un mois que tu es là. Tu as bien vu que chacun mettait le temps qui lui était nécessaire alors prends le tien.  
****Maintenant, nous allons revenir sur certains points de ton parcours. J"ai besoin que tu les éclaircissent. Es-tu d'accord?**

**- Oh oui bien-sur.**

**- Alors j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de ta mère. Que ressens-tu pour elle?**

Mes joues s'embrasèrent, je n'aimais pas parler de mes sentiments à l'égard de ma mère. Mon cœur s'emballa, mais j'essayais de me maîtriser.

**- Pour être franche, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de cela...**

**- Je sais... Mais Bella pour que tu puisses te libérer, il faut que tu sois au clair avec ce que tu éprouves. Et crois-moi en parlant librement, tu verras tes sentiments devenir plus lisses.**

**- Je veux bien essayer.  
**

**- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'écoute.  
**

**- C'est bizarre, parce que je... Comment dire... **J'hésitais, je ne savais pas vraiment comment exprimer mes sentiments. **Je crois que je suis profondément attachée à elle, mais comme je ne l'ai jamais connue c'est flou... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le lien qui me lie à cette femme. Ce n'est pas ma maman... Tu vois je veux dire, elle n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie... Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix... Elle m'a abandonné de la façon la plus définitive qui soit ! Alors je lui en veux. Et ma haine augmente à chaque fois que je subis les attaques parce que si elle avait résisté... Si elle m'avait aimé assez pour se battre... Je ne serais pas ici ! J'aurais un tas d'amis ! Ma vie, elle me l'a ruinée et pour cela je lui voue une haine sans limite ! Mais parallèlement à cette haine, je culpabilise... J'ai beau savoir intellectuellement que je n'étais pas responsable de son suicide, mon cœur lui ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable... D'autant plus avec tous les ragots qui circulent dans Forks ! Et le troisième sentiment c'est l'amour, je l'aime malgré tout cela. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi, je veux qu'elle m'aime... **Soufflais-je entre deux sanglots.

**- Ça va aller Bella, prends ton temps. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Ce que tu éprouves pour ta mère est normal. C'est humain, tu lui en veux parce qu'elle t'a abandonné mais il faut que tu la pardonnes. Je suppose que ton père t'a bien expliqué ce qu'il en était ? As-tu bien compris ou il reste des questions que tu n'as pas osé poser ?**

**- Non, mon père a répondu à toutes mes questions. Je pense avoir compris qu'elle avait une sorte de dépression chronique. Avec l'accouchement chamboulant pas mal, elle s'est enfoncée et a fait une dépression post-partum. Elle ne prenait plus ses antidépresseurs. Du coup, son état a vite empiré... Mon père ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi s'est réfugié dans le travail et l'a laissée seule s'occuper de moi... Bref, elle a tenu quelques mois puis vers mes 6 mois elle a craqué et a pris 3 boites d'antidépresseur... Mon père a culpabilisé pendant des années mais n'a jamais reporté la faute sur moi au contraire. C'est un bon père, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Il a cessé de culpabiliser quand il a rencontré Claire Withlock, sa nouvelle femme. Elle lui a montré qu'il pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux. Il pensait être responsable de mon mal-être. J'avais beau essayer de ne pas paraître triste, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. **

Après une courte pause, je repris la parole:

**  
- Comment suis-je censée faire le tri dans mes sentiments ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que je dois supprimer certains d'entre eux pour aller mieux ? Comment c'est censé marcher ?**

**- Non, tes sentiments sont tous légitimes. Il faut seulement que tu les acceptes. Petit à petit, certains disparaîtront mais tu dois cesser de te sentir coupable. Tu n'es responsable ni de la dépression de ta mère ni de son suicide. Ne te culpabilise pas non plus d'être ici, ce que tu as vécu toutes ces années est quelque chose de dur psychologiquement. C'est normal que tu aies craqué. Mais tu as été bien plus forte que beaucoup l'auraient été à ta place. Tu as essayé de supporter tout ce poids seule, sans jamais te plaindre ou demander de l'aide. Ta force est là. Maintenant il va falloir que tu acceptes cependant notre aide, que tu apprennes à faire confiance et à ne plus avoir peur de rendre triste les gens. C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien dit à personne, que tu as refusé l'aide de Jasper quand il te l'a proposé. Mais tu n'es pas seule, les gens qui t'aiment même si tu leurs caches que tu vas mal le ressentent, et ils ont envie de t'aider. En partageant ta souffrance avec eux, tu iras mieux. Dans quelques temps, tu vas retrouver ta famille. Tu ne rentreras cependant pas chez toi, c'est eux qui vont venir passer quelques jours ici. A ce moment là, tu devras leur dire ce qui s'est passé. Je veux que tu leur racontes toute ton histoire. Si tu ne te sens pas prête au moment venu, c'est à dire pour noël, tu n'y seras pas forcée. Mais cela te soulagera, et eux aussi.**

**- Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne pourrais pas leur dire, c'est trop dur ! Enfin, je ne veux pas voir dans leurs yeux de la pitié ou pire de la tristesse... Je ne pourrais jamais...**

**- Si, tu le pourras. Il te reste un peu plus d'un mois pour te préparer. Tu ne seras pas obligée de leur parler, tu pourras leur écrire par exemple. Mais ils devront lire la lettre devant toi. C'est important que tu voies leur réaction et qu'ils puissent te dire ce que cela représente pour eux.**

**- Hum, je... Non... Je... Mon dieu, cela me semble tellement insupportable... Je veux dire, mon père va être anéanti parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis entourée de plein d'amis... Il est fier de moi, cela va le décevoir...**

**- Tu verras bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura cette réaction. Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, il est 17h.**

**- Hum... D'accord, on se revoit quand?**

**- Dans une semaine. Finalement un RDV par semaine est suffisant, tu avances vite. Il faut juste que tu reprenne confiance en toi et apprenne à faire confiance aux autres.  
**

**- Oui je sais mais c'est pas évident...**

**- Non c'est vrai, c'est dur mais tu vas y arriver. Je suppose qu'on se revoit au réfectoire ?**

**- Oui ! Les autres sont vraiment sympas, je commence à bien m'intégrer. Enfin, je crois...  
**

**- J'ai remarqué que le groupe commence à bien fonctionner, c'est une bonne chose.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes du bureau. Comme lors du dernier entretien, je me sentais vidée. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles et évacuer la tension logée dans mon dos. Cela me fit le plus grand bien. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon lit et m'endormis. Il était déjà 19h lorsque j'émergeai.

Je descendais avec empressement au restaurant voulant vérifier si la cuisinière avait besoin d'un coup de main. Mais lorsque j'arrivai, elle m'informa que tout était prêt. Je décidai donc d'aller prévenir le reste du groupe que nous pouvions passer à table.

A 20h, nous prenions place au foyer. Quand Phil posa la traditionnelle question du début de réunion à savoir "Est-ce que l'un de vous veut prendre la parole ?", Jane et Heidi levèrent la main en même temps. Phil indiqua à Jane de prendre la parole en premier:

**- Bon comme vous le savez, je suis la plus ancienne. Je suis arrivée le 4 janvier. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à me livrer, pour faire confiance... Mais j'ai réussi et c'est cela l'important. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de raconter mon histoire mais peu d'entre vous étaient présents, alors j'avais envie de la partager avec vous également. Dem, Heidi, si vous voulez faire autre chose, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. **

**- Euh, non non on reste! **Répondirent les deux intéressés.**  
**

**- Merci. Alors je me suis retrouvée ici suite à une fugue. J'avais 15 ans, je crois que je suis la plus jeune du centre. Si j'ai fugué, c'était pour échapper à mes parents. Très croyants, ils m'obligeaient à pratiquer autant qu'eux, m'interdisant les sorties, les vêtements à la mode, bien entendu je n'avais ni télévision, ni téléphone, ni même une chaîne hi-fi dans ma chambre. Le seul poste de télé de la maison servait uniquement pour regarder la messe. Pourtant j'étais à l'école publique, mes parents n'ayant pas les moyens de payer une école catholique. Bref, je vivais un enfer. Je n'avais aucun ami, personne avec qui parler. **

**Je devais aller au catéchisme tout les mercredi et dimanche en plus d'assister aux différents services religieux. Alors j'ai pris la décision de partir, de m'enfuir pour vivre. Mais je n'étais absolument pas préparée à vivre dans la rue. J'y ai découvert un autre monde... J'ai malgré tout eu de bonnes rencontres. Pour vivre, je me suis mise à faire la manche, à voler occasionnellement... Après 1 mois dans la rue, je suis retournée chez moi. Ne pouvant plus rester dehors l'hiver arrivant, j'ai préféré réintégrer ma famille. Quand mes parents m'ont trouvée assise dans leur salon, ils ont été stupéfaits. Mon père, m'a regardé comme si j'étais une étrangère. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais revenue vers eux. Faut dire que je leur avais laissé une lettre des plus méchantes, remettant en cause toute leur croyance et les accusant de tous mes malheurs. J'ai tenté de m'excuser mais mon père ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il répétait sans cesse que seul Dieu pouvait m'accorder son pardon. Je devais selon lui aller me confesser et en subir les conséquences. Ce que je fis, le prêtre qui me confessa, me sortit une punition stupide : deux prières à dire plusieurs fois de suite. De retour à la maison, mon père me demanda de faire en plus un jeûne de plusieurs jours. Ce que je fis. Mais oubliant que j'étais une jeune femme et par conséquent que j'avais un RDV mensuel des plus fatiguant, le jeûne a mal tourné. J'ai dû rester plus de 15 jours sans rien manger. Heureusement, je pouvais boire un peu! Au 10ème jour, je ne ressentais plus la faim mais j'étais également trop faible pour sortir de mon lit. Je pense que la malnutrition subie avec ma fugue n'a pas arrangé les choses. Au 15ème jour, ma mère réussit à convaincre mon père de me faire voir un médecin.  
J'ai donc été hospitalisée pour dénutrition et début de déshydratation. Une psy est venue pour me parler. Elle m'a demandé si je souhaitais retourner chez mes parents. J'ai répondu que non, je ne voulais plus vivre dans leur monde. Je fus placée en foyer, mais là encore je n'ai pas supporté la vie. L'ambiance y est dure et les bagarres fréquentes. J'avais toujours du mal à manger. Pas que j'étais anorexique non, juste que mon estomac n'avait plus l'habitude de fournir autant d'efforts. Je me suis battue avec une fille qui se moquait de moi parce que je priais chaque soir. La psy qui me suivait a décidé qu'il fallait m'éloigner de tout cela et que j'avais besoin de me reconstruire une identité propre. Et voilà comment j'suis arrivée ici. On a pris notre temps avec Phil, pour que je puisse être émancipée dès ma sortie. Je devais avoir 16ans pour cela. C'est chose faite. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir étudier ici et me remettre à niveau. Avec l'aide des profs et de Phil, j'ai trouvé un lycée avec un pensionnat qui m'accueillera en janvier. J'ai hâte de retourner dans la vraie vie, même si cela m'angoisse beaucoup.**

**- Merci d'avoir partagé ton histoire avec nous et ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.** Lui dit Phil.

Nous la remerciâmes tous.

**- Heidi, tu veux toujours prendre la parole ?  
**

**- Oui. Je suis arrivée ici le 9 mai. J'ai déjà raconté mon histoire, donc comme Jane si ceux présents ont d'autres choses à faire pas de souci. **

**Bon, merci d'être restés ! J'ai été transférée ici suite à une overdose. J'ai commencé à me droguer pour faire comme mes amis. Au début, c'était en soirée un petit joint de temps en temps. Puis on m'a proposé des drogues plus fortes. La première fois j'ai refusé, mais mes amis en prenaient tous alors à force je me suis laissé tenter. J'ai pris du LSD, puis j'ai essayé la cocaïne. Ma chance c'est que les 3 drogues que je prenais, n'avaient quasi pas de dépendance physique et une dépendance psychique modérée. Mais comme je pouvais m'en procurer facilement, l'argent n'étant pas un problème, j'ai vite perdu pied. J'en prenais de plus en plus. Lorsque mes parents ont compris, ils m'ont coupé les vivres. Malgré le fait que la dépendance était minime, j'avais pris l'habitude et je me suis sentie mal, très mal. Lors d'une soirée, on m'en a proposé gratuitement. De peur de ne plus en avoir pendant un moment, je me suis pris un sacré cocktail et j'ai fini à l'hôpital pour overdose. J'ai eu le droit à un lavage d'estomac. Bref, très mauvais souvenir. Pendant mon hospitalisation, j'ai vu une psy qui a vite compris que mon problème de drogue était juste un problème de "société". Je n'avais pas d'autre souci, pas de raison particulière de vouloir m'évader. Du coup, selon elle j'avais besoin de partir loin de mes amis pour vraiment couper avec ce monde. Et voila comment j'ai atterri ici. Maintenant, je sais que je peux dire non et si mes amis ne le comprennent pas c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de vrais amis. J'appréhende mon retour, même si j'ai appris que certains de mes anciens camarades ont aussi arrêté. Mais ce qui a changé, c'est que maintenant je sais que je peux compter sur de vrais amis. Si je me sens trop tentée, je saurais vers qui me tourner. Finalement, quand j'écoute les histoires des autres, j'ai souvent pensé que ma place n'était pas ici. Je n'ai subi aucun traumatisme. Je suis juste bête d'avoir voulu faire comme les autres. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'ici tout le monde avait sa place. C'est une sorte de remise à zéro du compteur. On repose les bases pour une vie sereine, on nous réapprend à avoir notre libre arbitre et à se faire confiance. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir une place et je ne remercierais jamais assez Phil pour avoir créé ce centre d'aide. **

**- Mais non tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est moi qui vous dois beaucoup. As-tu discuté avec tes parents de ton retour ? Vous avez convenu d'une date ?**

**- Oui, je rentre le 21 décembre.  
**

**- Quoi? Mais, attends on va être trois à partir pendant les vacances de noël ?** Demanda Dem

**- Oui, Heidi part le 21 donc, Jane le 22 et toi le 23 décembre. ** Répondit Phil.

**- Et bien ça va faire un vide, **dit Alec.**  
**

**- T'inquiète, je suis sûre qu'on sera vite remplacés.**

**- J'n'en doute pas Jane! **Rigola Alec

Phil se leva, ce qui mit fin à la réunion. Je décidai de descendre un peu en salle de danse, voir si Dem était dispos pour un petit cours de Break-dance. Après une heure de danse, nous sommes partis en salle de musique. Je lui ai à nouveau donné quelques notions de piano.

**- Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer un petit morceau ?** Me demanda t'il

**- Oh ! Je... Euh, je suis désolée. Je ne me sens pas encore prête.**

**- Pas grave. J'attendrais.**

**- Hum, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps parmi nous, ne te fais pas trop d'espoir **murmurais-je.

**- T'inquiète, si tu ne m'en as toujours pas joué quand je pars, je viendrais te revoir plus tard !** Rigola-t-il

**- Oh, d'accord. Je vais te laisser, il se fait déjà tard.**

**- Bonne nuit Bella. Fais de beaux rêves.**

**- Merci, toi aussi. A demain.**

**- A demain.**

Je le laissai dans la salle de musique et rejoignis ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, je me demandais comment ils réagiraient le jour où ils connaîtraient la raison de ma présence. Chacun d'eux à une histoire qui lui est propre, chacun à ses propres blessures et jusqu'à présent je n'ai vu aucun autre les juger. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils fassent pareil pour moi ? Je l'espérais, j'avais de plus en plus envie de me confier à ce groupe, je savais que mon temps était limité. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, trois d'entre eux regagneront la vraie vie. Alors aurais-je le courage de me dévoiler avant leur départ, rien n'est moins sûr, mais j'en avais envie. Je décidais d'en parler avec Phil lors de notre prochain entretien.


	8. Chapter 7 : L'attente

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Petite surprise pour ce chapitre.**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7: L'attente**

_POV Jasper:_

8 décembre:

Je regardai le calendrier, nous étions le 8 décembre, un mois que ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente était partie. Déjà un mois qu'elle avait intégré ce centre, je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de sa détresse et je m'en voulais incroyablement pour cela. J'aurais dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien. Évidemment, en dehors du lycée, nous avions une vie sociale remplie mais le lycée restait le lieu où nous passions malheureusement le plus de temps. A bien y réfléchir, je pensais que la relation entre Laureen et Jacob l'avait beaucoup plus blessée qu'elle ne l'avait dit, il faut dire voir sa pire ennemie avec son premier amour... Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du mal !  
Elle me manquait, au lycée c'était encore plus dur ! Depuis qu'elle était partie, je pensais souvent à nos moments de complicité, comment notre amitié était née...

_Flash-Back:_

Notre première rencontre a eu lieu juste avant notre entrée en seconde, ma mère m'a annoncé la veille de notre départ en vacances qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et que nous allions passé deux mois avec lui et sa fille. J'en fut ravi. Ma mère n'était pas la personne la plus aimante qui soit, mais c'était une bonne mère. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour m'élever. Elle méritait de trouver l'amour.  
Lorsque nous arrivions à Miami, je remarquai de suite la présence d'une jolie brunette, tête baissée. Elle semblait tellement timide et mal à l'aise que cela m'attristai. Les premiers jours elle ne nous parla quasiment pas, répondait à nos questions par monosyllabe, un oui ou un non mais n'essayait pas d'entamer un dialogue. Puis petit à petit, elle a commencé à s'ouvrir. Je découvrais une jeune fille marrante à la répartie cinglante. Dès cet instant, notre complicité s'installa et ne fit qu'amplifier. Chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, c'est à dire à toutes les vacances scolaires et parfois le week-end., nous faisions les quatre cent coups. Notre devise: **«** _**En vacances, tu profites, tu te lâches et tu t'éclates parce que le reste du temps tu penses à tes études »**_.

Nos parents se sont mariés l'été suivant pour notre plus grande joie. Nous allions enfin vivre ensemble. J'avais hâte. Mais plus la rentrée approchait, plus je sentais Bella stressée. Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, elle m'expliqua ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Je n'arrivais pas à la croire ! Cette fille était tellement formidable, marrante et sensible que je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'attitude de ses camarades. Elle me raconta que son amie Angela et elle avaient décidé de ne plus essayer d'intégrer le groupe populaire du lycée, ni d'ailleurs aucun autre groupe. Les rares fois où elles tentaient, elles ont été d'une façon ou d'une autre humiliées. Depuis, elles préféraient se consacrer à leurs études pour être certaines de pouvoir intégrer une grande université et ainsi quitter Forks pour toujours. Bella m'avait prévenu que je ne devais pas rester avec elle au lycée si je ne voulais pas être un paria comme elle. Mais je m'en fichais! _Moi les apparences je m'en tape. _Je l'aimais et je resterais avec elle contre tous les autres. Je me battrais pour elle s'il le fallait. Sauf qu'évidemment elle me l'avait interdit ! Je n'avais même pas le droit de rembarrer les pétasses qui lui faisaient du mal. Je lui en avait fait la promesse, la pire de toute ma vie. J'acceptais de bon cœur cela dit d'être catalogué au bahut achant qu'en dehors nous avions une vie sociale des plus remplies ! Entre nos virées à la Push et nos week-ends à Seattle, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on s'ennuyait ! Pourquoi Seattle et pas Port-Angeles ? Simplement pour éviter au maximum de croiser quelqu'un du lycée. Ils seraient probablement choqués de nous voir tels que nous étions en réalité.

Les mois passèrent, et les pom-pom-girls ainsi que certains joueurs de football ne cessèrent de harceler ma Bella. J'aimerais de plus en plus revenir sur cette promesse et pouvoir la défendre. Mais non, cela la blesserait encore plus. Bien qu'elle soit sortie pendant deux ans avec Jacob Black, c'est à dire de la seconde à la fin de la première, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de fréquenter d'autres mecs, notamment lors de nos week-ends à Seattle. Comme elle disait, il n'y a rien de mauvais dans l'expérience. Pourtant, j'ai cru un moment que sa relation avec Black allait changer la donne. Il était respecté à la Push et plutôt beau gosse. Quand il lui arrivait de venir dans notre lycée pour chercher Bella, toute les nanas bavaient devant lui. Mais Bella a tenu à garder leur relation confidentielle. C'était marrant de voir comment ils s'ignoraient pour se retrouver deux rues plus loin ! Elle n'a jamais voulu profiter de la popularité de Jacob pourtant j'étais certain qu'elle aurait eu tout à y gagner...

Cette année, c'était notre dernière année ici. Bella n'avait qu'un but : être la première de la promotion pour faire le discours de fin d'études. Elle le préparait depuis son entrée en seconde, le rectifiant sans cesse. Et puis grâce à son excellent niveau, elle pourra intégrer une université de l'Ivy league ! Son plus grand rêve !

Premier jour de cours et première attaque... Comme d'habitude, nous ne répondions pas. L'heure du repas arriva et je rejoignis Bella et Angela au réfectoire. Je voyais arriver vers nous Victoria et Tanya qui commençaient à agresser mon ange ce qui n'avait rien d' exceptionnel... Mais chose étonnante, Bella riposta et quelle répartie ! Je souriais, je la connaissais bien, je n'étais donc pas étonné de cela. Faut dire elles ont touché au sujet sensible: Little-Cullen, son fantasme! Alors quand la Tanya a essayé de marquer son territoire, Bella est sortie de ses gongs immédiatement ! Normal, ce n'était pas elle qui était attaquée alors elle le défendis. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit traité comme un objet mais lui n'avait pas l'air offensé d'être pris comme tel. Ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, c'était qu'il ne voyait même pas que Bella était folle de lui ! Il l'ignorait les 3/4 du temps et le reste il faisait comme les autres, riant quand les cheerleaders humiliaient Bella. Les rares fois où il lui avait parlé c'était pour la rembarrer... Pauvre mec!

Moi, j'ai un faible pour sa sœur, Alice. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'elle faisait dans ce groupe. Elle ne riait jamais avec eux lors de leurs blagues, semblait même attristée...J'aimerais tellement aller lui parler... Mais je ne ferais jamais cela ! J'aimais trop Bella pour l'abandonner ! Je préfèrais regarder de loin et espérer qu'un jour Alice laisse les populaires pour nous...Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre? Et bien, heureusement ! Car je n'ai que cela... De l'espoir!

Après cette journée, j'eus l'impression que les pom-pom-girls augmentaient le nombre d'attaques contre Bella. La fois où en arrivant à la voiture je la trouvais juste vêtue d'une serviette et d'une veste, je compris qu'elles allaient être encore pire cette année. Quand j'ai vu Mike Newton à ses cotés, je suis devenu méfiant. Ce mec ne me plaisait pas ! Non seulement il appartenait au clan des pom-pom-girls mais il était souvent dans le peloton de tête quand il s'agissait d'humilier Bella.  
Arrivé à leur hauteur, je n'entendis que la fin de la conversation:

**-Pardon, mais je suis méfiante c'est tout ! Quand je vois tes potes rire à gorge déployée, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que vous me préparez une nouvelle crasse !** Balança Bella

-**Non, en tout cas pas moi. Je trouve que tu as changée et j'ai envie de te connaître. **Murmura Mike.

-**Oh oh, qui t'a volé tes vêtements ? **Rigolais-je

-**Si je le savais ! J'te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible ! **Cracha Bella entre ses dents.

-**Monte vite, tu vas attraper la crève !**

**- ****Tiens**** Mike****,**** reprends ton blouson****. M****erci encore****, ****c'était sympa.**

Dire que cette discussion me semblait étrange était peu dire, mais nous décidions de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de voir si il préparait quelque chose.

Puis il y eu Jacob Black qui était jusque là mon meilleur ami ! Il avait la même envie de protéger Bella mais il avait très mal digéré leur rupture. Il aurait voulu continuer dans une sorte d'amitié améliorée mais Bella avait refusé. Quand il est arrivé à la cafétéria ce jour là, je vis de suite à son visage qu'il s'apprêtait à se venger... Et je ne me trompais pas ! Il eu le culot de demander à Bella de faire des excuses à sa nouvelle copine, sous prétexte qu'une rumeur disait qu'il trompait Laureen avec Bella ! Putain ! Ce mec était finalement très con ! Demander à Bella d'aller voir Laureen pour reconnaitre officiellement qu'elle n'était plus avec Black ! Il savait pertinemment la haine réciproque qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre ! Laureen faisait partie de celles qui la rabaissaient depuis des années, comment avait-il pu sortir avec cette pétasse ? Et comment osait-il demander cela à notre amie ? J'étais scié !

Bella ne s'était pas démontée, a rassemblé tout le courage dont elle disposait et mis probablement de coté son amour propre au profit de son amitié pour Jacob, qui au passage ne la méritait absolument pas, pour aller rétablir la vérité. Laureen était comme toujours du coté du réfectoire réservé à l'élite, Black l'avait rejoint. Quand Bella fut à leur niveau, elle parla calmement. Pas un bruit ne fusait dans la cantine, si bien que tout le monde entendit l'échange:

**Laureen, je... Euh... **Elle baissa la tête et tritura ses doigts, elle semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Certainement qu'elle n'était pas loin de pleurer.

-**Vas-y accouches Swan, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! **Balança Laureen. Jacob lui ne fit rien. Bella le chercha du regard. Probablement pour y trouver un allié mais il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs.

Après une courte pause, Bella repris.

**-Laureen, excuse-moi si tu as cru que Jacob et moi étions encore ensemble. Cela est faux. Je l'ai quitté au début des vacances d'été. Nous sommes restés en bon terme enfin, jusqu'à présent !**

Bella, était alors sortie rapidement du réfectoire.

Le clou final avait eu lieu à la fête de Tanya. Mike avait invité Bella et nous avions décidé de les y rejoindre avec Angela. Arrivé sur place, je vis Bella au milieu du salon les yeux pleins de larmes et je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle ne bougeait pas, était comme pétrifiée. Au moment où Mike montrait une photo sur son portable, Bella s'évanouit. J'ai couru vers elle, crié qu'il fallait appeler une ambulance, mais personne ne bougea ! Angela prit son téléphone et donna l'adresse aux secours.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Carlisle a pris en charge rapidement Bella. Après un rapide examen, il est venu nous interroger. Je lui racontais brièvement ce qui c'était passé à la soirée. Il comprit vite que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'humiliation. Il semblait réellement connaitre son sujet. De suite, il parla au père de Bella pour lui expliquer que le mieux était de la faire hospitaliser dans un centre pour adolescent. Il pris rapidement les dispositions pour lui trouver une place.

Et voilà, une semaine après Bella partait et j'étais privé de mon oxygène. Parfois je me demandais comment je pourrais vivre sans elle, nous étions tellement fusionnels! Des jumeaux n'auraient pas pu l'être plus. Je savais que de l'extérieur pour ceux qui n'était pas au courant que nous n'avions pas de lien par le sang, notre osmose était malsaine. Pour les autres, beaucoup s'imaginaient que nous étions ensembles... Mais non, je n'ai jamais vu Bella comme cela. C'était ma sœur, ma famille et j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.  
_(N/biboo: Jazz' coco !!! vu comment tu en parle... T'es sûr qu'il y a rien de plus ? xD)_**  
**

_Fin du Flash-back_.

Au lycée, depuis le départ de Bella les rumeurs allaient bon train. Officiellement, elle était en France. Toutes les pétasses ont été passablement énervées lors de l'annonce officielle. Moi j'ai bien rigolé comme Angela ! On est venu nous demander si nous étions au courant et pourquoi personne n'avait été informé avant. Comme convenu, nous avons répondu que oui nous savions et que Bella avait demandé expressément à ce que cela reste secret jusqu'à son départ...Bref, depuis je me retrouvais seul avec Angela. L'humour de notre amie nous manquait, d'autant plus que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ. J'ai écris plusieurs fois, Angela aussi mais pas de réponse. D'après ma mère, elle n'avait pas encore le droit d'avoir de contact extérieur. Pour cela, elle devait faire confiance à son groupe avant. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien, elle semblait tellement affaiblie avant son départ.

Depuis un mois, je ne sortais quasiment plus sauf pour aller à la Push. Je me vidais l'esprit en faisant de la moto, c'était notre passe-temps favori. La vitesse nous procurait une sensation de liberté immense. Je n'allais plus passer de week-end à Seattle pour décompresser comme nous le faisions une à deux fois pas mois. Non, cela nous était réservé. Je ne le ferais pas sans elle. Je n'arrivais pas à me taper une fille pour la nuit. _(N/Biboo:Ben pourquoi mon cochon?? xD)_ Rien que d'y penser j'avais l'impression de tromper Alice._(N/Biboo: Faudrait déjà que tu sortes avec elle pour ça non ? xD)_ Souvent je me retrouvais dans le rôle du chaperon. Je me rappellais notre dernière virée.

_Flash-Back:_

Nous étions arrivés dans la boîte la plus branchée de Seattle. Bella avait bu avant d'y aller. Elle avait besoin de décompresser avant la reprise des cours. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle allait chercher une proie ou deux pour passer un bon moment. _(N/Biboo:Et ben !! Elle nous avait caché ça la coquine !!! xD)_ Et moi comme toujours, je la surveillerais et attendrais pour être certain qu'elle allait bien. _(N/Biboo:Tu jouerais pas un peu les voyeurs pervers Jazz' ??? )___Quelques heures plus tard, elle me racontait sa soirée:

**-OH Jazz ! Putain, j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer ! Ce mec c'est juste... Wahoo!!! Trop bon !**

**-S'il te plait, pas de détail ! Rappelle-toi que moi je suis resté tranquillement assis sur une banquette à attendre sagement ton retour.**_** (**__N/Biboo:Ok tu ne joues pas les voyeurs dsl j'ai fais ma langue de vipère :P mais bon t'étais pas obligé d'attendre comme un clanpin !!)_

_**-**_**Oups ! Promis, le prochain week-end c'est toi qui t'éclate !**

**-Non merci!**

**-Mais Jasper, tu peux prendre un peu de bon temps ! Ça ne fait de mal à personne !**

**-Laisse tombé ! Tu sais bien que je ne tromperais pas Alice.**

**-Jazz ! ****Tu. N'es. Pas. Avec. Elle. **_ (N/Biboo:Merci Bella !!! )_**Elle ne t'a même jamais parlé ! ****Alors sors, baise un coup ou alors vas la voir ! **_(N/biboo : Euh... Là Bella t'y vas ptet un peu fort quand même... )_**Tu ne vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie ! Merde ! **_(N/biboo:C'est sûr ça serait dommage * pouffe *)_**  
**

**-Oh, je ne suis pas puceau, et tu le sais très bien ! **_(N/Biboo:Hein ?? Comment elle le sait ? Elle t'as pratiqué ??N/A: mais non!!! ils n'ont pas de secret l'un pour l'autre c'est tout. )_

_-_**Mouais, j'ai une théorie la dessus ! Selon moi, si on reste trop longtemps sans pratiquer, on redevient vierge ! **_(N/Biboo: Euh... Bella va falloir qu'on discute parce que tes théories sont légèrement douteuses...)_

**-Je savais que tes théories étaient souvent étrange mais celle là... Elle bat tous les records ! **_(N/biboo : On est d'accord !!!)_

**- N'empêche qu'elle est certainement plus réaliste que tu ne le pense...**_(N/Biboo: Va falloir expliquer cela Bella !)__  
_

Et voila comment se passaient nos soirées. Bella draguait et parfois couchait avec un des mecs rencontrés. Officiellement c'était pour prendre du bon temps et se faire une expérience supplémentaire. Mais officieusement c'était pour oublier sa vie pendant quelques heures, pour ne pas penser à celui qui occupe toutes ses pensées et son cœur... Putain de Little-Cullen qui ne la voie même pas ! _(__N/biboo:Have sex to forget... A méditer... Après réflexion, c'est plutôt bof comme idée... Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes...)_

_Fin du flash-back_

Les journées d'ennuis se succédaient. Vraiment sans Bella, ni Ange ni moi ne trouvions quoi que ce soit de drôle... On se contentait de suivre les cours, pendant les pauses on parlait des cours. Bref notre vie sociale était encore plus pourrie qu'avant, surtout sans les virées du week-end.  
En rentrant à la maison, je vis sur la table du salon une lettre qui m'était destinée. Se pouvait-il que se soit Bella ? Avait-elle le droit de reprendre contact avec nous ? Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, mes mains tremblaient. J'appréhendais vraiment ce que j'allais découvrir à l'intérieur, et si elle m'en voulait de ne jamais l'avoir défendue ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la lettre. La première chose que je fis, fut de vérifier la signature. C'était elle ! Mon ange. J'allais enfin savoir comment elle allait !  
Après une lecture, puis une seconde, je fus rassuré. Elle semblait apaisée, sereine. L'éloignement semblait lui faire du bien. Malgré tout, elle posait beaucoup de questions sur la vie au lycée. Bella voulait savoir si grâce à son absence nous avions, Angela et moi, gravi l'échelle sociale. Elle voulait également avoir des nouvelles d'Alice, comme si j'étais allé lui parler ! Et bien évidement, elle avait parlé de lui ! Elle se demandait si il avait remarqué son départ, si cela l'affectait un peu. Et elle me précisait bien de ne surtout pas répondre à ses dernières questions et pour tout dire cela m'arrangeait bien.

Little-Cullen avait semblé perplexe quand la rumeur du voyage en France avait été lancée. Puis quelques jours plus tard, il avait demandé à Angela si elle avait des nouvelles pour savoir quand elle reviendrait sous prétexte de leur partenariat de labo. Puis plus rien. Je me demandais si son père, Carlisle, qui avait soigné Bella et l'avait lui-même envoyée au centre, ne lui aurait pas parlé mais cela me paraissait peu probable. Il est tenu par le secret médical au silence. Bref l'intérêt soudain du petit Cullen m'intriguait, mais jamais je ne l'aurais mentionné à Bella. Je ne veux pas être celui qui lui donne de faux-espoirs.

Je répondis immédiatement à sa lettre, non sans lui avoir demandé si elle avait eu mes lettres précédentes et en la questionnant sur ce qui se passait au centre. Elle avait été tellement évasive sur le sujet que je ne savais pas comment se déroulait ses journées.  
Ce soir là, je m'endormis le cœur plus léger. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait une chance pour que nous puissions passer Noël ensemble au centre. J'avais hâte d'y être !

_  
POV Bella:_

Voila un mois que j'avais intégré le centre. Étrangement, j'y étais à ma place, une amitié sincère était née avec presque chaque membre du groupe. Notre clan, parce qu'on formait un clan, semblait vraiment de plus en plus soudé. Cela m'angoissait. Comment allions-nous supporter le départ de trois d'entre nous d'ici quelques jours ? Personnellement, j'étais inquiète. J'étais très proche de Jane, Kate et Dem. Ce dernier avait un peu remplacé Jasper. Il veillait sur moi, s'amusait de ma maladresse et de mon manque de coordination surtout lors des cours de danse qu'il nous donnait. Je voulais qu'ils connaissent mon histoire avant de rentrer chez eux. J'avais besoin de voir dans leurs yeux que je restais Bella, et qu'ils m'aimaient comme j'étais. J'avais besoin de savoir que malgré mon parcours, moins dur que le leur, j'avais ma place parmi eux, et pouvais être leur amie.

J'avais pris ma décision. Je demanderais à Phil de prendre bientôt la parole lors d'une réunion. Je ressentais un besoin viscéral de tout leur dire, je voulais leur opinion.  
Aujourd'hui Émilie et Paul allaient nous raconter leurs histoires. Je n'avais aucune idée du passé de Paul. Il était sans aucun doute le plus distant du groupe. Surtout lors des réunions. Il exprimait rarement son opinion quelque soit le sujet du débat. Émilie me ressemblait étrangement dans ses attitudes, elle s'excusait systématiquement quand elle rentrait dans une pièce et avait le regard fuyant.

Ce matin avant la réunion, Phil m'annonça que j'aurais le droit de recevoir du courrier. J'avais pu enfin écrire des lettres à mes proches, mais bien que je savais en avoir reçu régulièrement, Phil avait tenu à attendre que je m'intègre assez au groupe pour me donner mon courrier. J'espérais avoir des nouvelles d'Angela et de Jasper. Je n'avais cependant aucun espoir d'avoir une lettre de Jacob. J'imaginai qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant du véritable lieu où je me trouvais. Cela dit, Jasper aurait peut être eu des contacts avec et me donnerait des infos.  
J'espérais que pour eux les choses avaient changées, n'étant plus dans leur pattes peut-être qu'ils avaient gravi quelques échelons au sein de l'échelle sociale du lycée...Enfin, je pensais de plus en plus à Edward, j'avais le secret espoir que je lui manquais.

_Ouais, j'suis pathétique..._

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi quoique les dernières semaines avant mon départ, son attitude avait changée, lentement mais il m'avait parlé. Ok... Pas très gentiment, mais quand même ! Et puis il m'avait posé des questions pendant le cours de biologie ! Cela devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose ? Et le regard qu'il m'avait lancé au réfectoire quand j'avais tenu tête à sa copine ? C'était un signe non ? En y réfléchissant bien, je devais arrêter de me faire des films ! La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était aux cotés de Tanya et de Mike pendant que celui-ci annonçait qu'il avait gagné son putain de pari. Edward avait rigolé comme les autres et n'avait pas bougé quand je m'étais évanouie...

Putain c'était un con ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il me fasse autant d'effet ? Je devais être maso, pour espérer qu'il veuille me connaitre... J'appréciais même quand il me cassait ! Mais avec lui ça semblait être un jeu, je ne ressentais pas de méchanceté juste de l'amusement...

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque la première réunion commença.

C'est Paul qui prit la parole :

**- Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici mais je tenais à raconter mon histoire avant que le groupe ne se sépare. J'ai 19 ans, et j'ai intégré le centre pour guérir d'une phobie. L'agoraphobie. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cela se caractérise par une peur irrationnelle de ne pouvoir échapper à une situation. L'agoraphobie peut également inclure indirectement la peur de la foule, ce qui a été mon cas. Avant d'arriver ici j'étais cloîtré chez moi, la peur m'empêchant de sortir. Quand je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais aller hors de mon appartement, mon corps se mettait à trembler, j'avais des sueurs froides, les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et parfois je m'évanouissais même...**

**Comment un grand gaillard comme moi a pu devenir agoraphobe ****? E****t bien pour le comprendre il faut revenir en mai 2007. A l'époque, j'avais abandonné mes études pour une année sabbatique. Néanmoins, je devais travailler pour avoir un peu d'argent. J'avais envie de profiter de cette pause dans mes études pour voyager. Alors quand je suis tombé sur cette annonce proposant de vendre des tableaux à travers le pays****, ****j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Lors de l'entretien d'embauche, j'aurais ****dû**** trouver les questions ****louches**** mais aveuglé par les paroles du recruteur****, ****je n'y ai pas fait attention. Pour avoir le poste, je ne devais pas avoir d'****attaches,**** être disposé à voyager beaucoup et aimer la vie en communauté. Pour les deux ****premiers**** points pas de ****soucis. L****e dernier m'inquiétait, mais si le groupe était cool pourquoi pas ? **  
**Je fus de suite pris****. L****es jours suivants****,**** le lavage de cerveau ****commença****. Dès le début du "voyage"****,**** nous n'avions que peu de nourriture à disposition ****et ****pas d'argent. Nous avions un itinéraire à respecter mais les déplacements étaient à notre charge. Le seul truc gratuit, à part le logement, était des pilules, soit disant des vitamines, mais il s'agissait de ****drogues****.  
Bref, entre le manque de nourriture ****et l'absence**** de sommeil, on devient vite influençable et lentement ils nous ont mis leurs idéologies dans le crâne. Nous sommes devenus un groupe uni **** mais dépendant les uns des autres. Alors quand l'un de nous a pété un plomb, le groupe a explosé. Chacun de nous est retourné dans sa vie d'avant, enfin je suppose. Je n'ai gardé de contact avec aucun d'eux, d'ailleurs personne n'utilisait son vrai prénom.  
**

**Quand je suis rentré, ma mère n'a posé aucune question. Elle a dû penser que le job ne me convenait plus. Très vite, je me suis enfoncé dans une dépression. Je ressentais comme un manque pas dut à la drogue, non, mais un manque du groupe. Je ne savais plus fonctionner par moi-même. Là-bas tout était minuté, nous n'avions pas de libre arbitre, nous faisions ce qu'on attendait de nous sans poser de question. Le retour à la vraie vie fut un véritable choc.**

Petit à petit, je sortais de moins en moins. Ma première crise a eu lieu chez le coiffeur. J'ai été pris par de violents tremblements et des sueurs froides. Après cet épisode, je ne sortais de chez moi que par pure obligation. Je ne m'éloignais pas de chez moi. Quelques mois après mon retour, j'ai dû être hospitalisé. J'avais perdu trop de poids pendant mon voyage. Un des médecins à vite compris que j'avais été enrôlé dans une secte et que j'avais pris des drogues. 

**Mais le plus inquiétant était les crises d'agoraphobie. Les docteurs se sont concertés et ont pris la décision de m'envoyer ici. Ils ont hésité car cela me refaisait vivre à l'intérieur d'un groupe. La question de la dépendance à la vie en communauté était de mise mais grâce à l'excellent travail de Phil, ils ont finalement pris la bonne décision.  
Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi je garde mes distances. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais pour ne pas être à nouveau sous l'emprise d'un clan. Je dois réapprendre à être libre, à penser par moi-même et surtout à imposer mes opinions.**

Quand Paul eut fini de nous raconter son parcours, je me sentais faible une fois de plus. C'est hallucinant de voir ce que mes camarades ont vécu et comment ils ont l'air de bien le vivre. A chaque personne qui nous confiait son histoire, je me sentais plus proche, plus intégrée.  
La réunion finie, chacun partit de son coté. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de musique, j'avais envie de jouer du piano. Une fois installée devant l'instrument, je laissais mes émotions remonter à la surface et mes doigts se dirigèrent seuls sur les touches. Rapidement une mélodie triste et mélancolique retentit pour finalement changer au fur et à mesure du temps par une musique plus joyeuse comme une note d'espoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai joué, mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai gardé les yeux fermés et trop souvent à mon goût, le visage d'Edward apparaissait sous mes paupières closes. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il m'obsédait à ce point. Encore au lycée je pouvais comprendre, je le croisais souvent ! Mais ici... Rien ne me le rappelais et pire de tout je savais pertinemment que lui ne se souciait pas de moi !

_Je suis pathétique ! Pauvre fille romantique qui crois que son prince charmant va la ramener et la sauver de ses tortionnaires..._

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je remarquais la présence de tout le groupe. Une vague d'appréhension m'envahit. Mais je fus vite rassurée par l'expression joyeuse qu'ils affichaient. Tous me félicitaient pour ma prestation et m'encourageaient à jouer plus souvent.

Ce fut lors de la réunion du soir qu'Émilie nous raconta son histoire. Elle était similaire à la mienne. Elle n'avait jamais été acceptée dans son lycée parce qu'elle avait une énorme cicatrice sur le visage. Son coté droit était complétement défiguré, suite une balade en forêt qui a mal tourné. Une rencontre avec un ours heureusement bébé sinon elle ne serait plus en vie. Son père chasseur émérite, a réussi à tuer l'ourson _**(**__N/Biboo:pauvre bébé bouba Snif ! Allé une petite minute de silence pour bébé bouba... hey ! Je plaisante ! Faut lire...) _mais le mal était fait. Émilie garderait à vie les cicatrices de cette rencontre.

A la fin de son récit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Ce que je fis, naturellement personne ne releva. Et certainement qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit, à part Phil, le pourquoi de ma réaction...

Je demandais ce soir là à Phil si il était envisageable que je puisse prendre la parole avant le départ de certains de mes camarades. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Quand je serais prête, je pouvais aller le voir pour en discuter avant avec lui si besoin ou prendre directement la parole durant la réunion.


	9. Chapter 8: Doutes

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box)et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie)! je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Petite surprise pour ce chapitre. J'espère quelle vous plaira!!!**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Doutes**

_**POV Edward**_

Je m'appelle Edward Antony Cullen. Je suis le mec le plus populaire du lycée de Forks. Cela peut sembler prétentieux mais ce n'est que la vérité pure et simple. _**(N/biboo:Grrr!!! Trois phrases et déjà il m'énerve !!!)**_ Nous avons emménagé dans cette minuscule ville durant mon année de 10th Grade (équivalent de la seconde en France). Avant nous habitions Seattle mais mon frère Emmett, d'un an mon aîné, a eu des ennuis. Il fréquentait des gens peu recommandables et m'entrainait avec lui. Nos parents ont donc décidé de partir de la grande ville et cela m'allait bien. C'était sans doute ma sœur jumelle Alice qui avait eu le plus de mal avec cette nouvelle. Elle était intégrée, avait de nombreuses amies mais comme nous étions une famille très soudée elle n'avait pas fait d'histoires et avait vite vu le coté positif de ce changement. _**(N/biboo:Alice ou comment voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide xD)**_

J'étais depuis toujours à part, aimant la musique classique, pianiste depuis mes 5 ans, rêveur et ça tous mes camarades le savaient. Si bien qu'ils s'amusaient à m'humilier constamment. La pire humiliation que j'ai subi là-bas fut celle où ma petite-amie avait balancé devant tout le monde qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour se rapprocher de mon frère Emmett, et qu'elle avait réussi ! _**(N/Biboo:Outch !!! Ça ça fait mal !!! :oS )**_

**Flash-Back:**

Début de seconde, je me tenais comme toujours à l'écart en essayant de passer inaperçu. Malheureusement, mon physique ne m'aidait pas. (N/biboo:Ça va les chevilles ? )J'étais parait-il plutôt mignon, mais j'avais un style différent des jeunes de mon âge. Enfin, c'était ce que me disait ma famille... Il semblerait que mon physique et mon look était un défaut majeur pour les filles de Seattle. Elles n'aimaient pas non plus les musiciens romantiques et rêveurs... Dommage pour moi ! (N/biboo:Oh pardon ! *se tape la main* Bee range ta langue de vipère !!! )Quelques semaines après le début des cours une jolie fille, les cheveux roux foncé, de grand yeux verts plus foncés que les miens et un teint de pêche s'approcha de moi. Elle avait un corps sublime, une poitrine généreuse, une taille de guêpe, un cul bombé et de longues jambes... Bref un canon, plein de mecs lui tournait autour. Elle se nommait Sandy. Je pensais que c'était pour me demander de lui faire les exos de math, mais non !

**- Edward, je voudrais savoir si... Euh... Si tu voudrais bien venir boire un verre avec moi après les cours aujourd'hui ? **Me dit-elle en battant des cils.

Dire que je fut surpris eut été un euphémisme, j'étais sur le cul. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information monte au cerveau.

**- ****Oh oui ****! M****ais****,**** pourquoi moi ****?**** Je veux dire****,**** tu peux avoir tout les mecs que tu veux alors pourquoi ?**

**- Simplement parce que tu es différent, tu es bien plus précieux que ****ces abrutis****. Si seulement à ce moment là j'avais compris le sens du mot ****« précieux »**** dans sa bouche****, ****j'aurais encore ma dignité...**

**- Oh merci, d'accord alors. On a qu'à se retrouver au Cubana Café ?**

**- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.**

Nous sommes sortis ensemble plusieurs semaines et j'ai fini par l'inviter chez moi un samedi soir. Nous avons couché ensemble ce soir là, ma première fois. Pas top, mais vachement agréable! _**(N/biboo:**__***pouffe*Dsl je sais c'est pas bien de se moquer mais ...*pouffe***__** )**_Le lendemain, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de mon frère voire même avec lui dès qu'il était à proximité. Les jours suivants, après les cours elle venait systématiquement chez moi pour attendre le retour d'Emmett. Sur le moment j'avais trouvé qu'elle était vachement sympa d'essayer de s'intégrer dans la famille sachant qu'il était le seul qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Plus les jours passaient, plus leur complicité grandissait et moi j'avais laissé faire, ne voyant pas ce qui allait arriver. Et puis un beau jour, alors que mon cours de piano avait été annulé, je suis rentré plus tôt et je les ai trouvés dans ma chambre, dans mon lit en pleine partie de jambes en l'air ! _**(N/biboo:**__**OH!! La vache !!! Emmett c'est pas bien !!! Grrr !!!)**_

Je suis rentré dans une colère noire. Emmett ne faisait que s'excuser en disant qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle se pavanait nue devant lui soi disant, et lui n'était qu'un homme... _**(N/biboo: Emmett t'es une pauvre tache !!! )Tu**_ parles ! C'était un traite ! Il venait de sauter ma première nana ! Putain ! J'aurais pu le tuer pour ça, si l'autre pouffiasse n'avait pas ouvert sa gueule à ce moment là.

**- Eddy, chéri tu croyais vraiment que je m'intéressais à toi ? Mais enfin, tu n'es qu'un Loos ! Si je suis venue vers toi, c'était juste pour approcher le beau et intouchable Emmett Cullen ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment cela est possible que vous soyez frère vous deux... Et au pieu y'a pas de doute, Eddy t'arrive pas à la cheville de ton frangin ! Remarque, t'arrive à la cheville de personne ! Heureusement pour moi, je sais super bien simuler !** _**(N/biboo: Alors elle !! Si je l'attrape... Grrr !! Je lui fais bouffer ses dents !!! Connasse !!!)**_

Après ces révélations, mon frère était à priori aussi énervé que moi. Il l'a attrapée par le bras, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se rhabiller et l'a foutue à la porte de notre maison en lui balançant par une fenêtre ses fringues dix minutes plus tard. On aurait pu en rire sauf que là mon frère venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'était ma vie au lycée... Et en même temps, il culpabilisait d'avoir couché avec Sandy.

**- Putain Ed ! J'suis vraiment qu'un gros con ! **_**(N/Biboo:Et pas qu'un peu Em' !!!**_**) Je suis désolé... Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais! (**_**N/Biboo:Ça sert à rien ça !!! Maintenant que le mal est fait gros con !!!)**_

**- Emmett... Là j'suis encore trop sous le choc pour parler avec toi ! Je vais aller faire du piano pour me détendre, on en reparlera plus tard...** Lui répondis-je en me pinçant fortement l'arête du nez. _**(N/biboo:Mon pauvre bichon !!! Vient voir tata !!! Je vais te consoler moi ;oP N/A: où tu peux venir me voir moi si tu veux Ed)**_

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis allé le trouver pour lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était un mensonge mais c'était aussi mon frère alors je devais faire un effort. Puis il m'a demandé comment ça se passait au Bahut.

Après mes explications, Emmett m'avait trainé avec lui pour que je cesse d'être le "vilain petit canard" et bizarrement au milieu de ses amis, je me sentais bien ! Nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, il suivait un cursus sportif alors que j'avais choisi des options m'obligeant à fréquenter un autre lycée.

Parmi ces personnes, je me sentais autre. Comme un ado normal. Pas de piano, pas de livres, juste du paraître et cela me convenait. Malheureusement ou peut-être pas, Em' fut contrôlé positif aux anabolisants lors d'un match important. A l'époque, il jouait pour l'équipe espoir de football. Il fut renvoyé du club et nous déménagions le mois suivant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Arrivés dans notre nouvelle vie, je décidai de ne pas montrer qui j'étais réellement. Avec l'aide d'Alice, passionnée de mode, je me suis transformé. J'ai commencé le sport et m'y suis révélé doué. J'ai même pu intégrer l'équipe de football du lycée. Emmett y a aussi été accepté bien entendu.  
Notre arrivée en cours d'année nous a propulsés au rang de "chose". Chaque élève nous observait. Très vite, la gente féminine nous a montré de l'intérêt. A peine deux semaines après notre premier jour, je sortais avec une fille. Ma première vraie petite amie ! Elle me voulait moi, et pas Emmett ! Un mois après, je couchais avec. Je me suis lassé et j'ai commencé à changer de nana dès qu'une occasion se présentait. J'aurais cru que les filles se lasseraient ou seraient choquées par mon attitude envers elles mais l'effet fut inverse. Très vite, je suis passé au rang de "Don Juan", ne pouvant plus faire un pas sans une horde de nana collées à mes basques. Et je dois bien avouer que j'aimais ça ! C'était une douce revanche sur mes année de mépris ! _**(N/BibooAh c'est sûr ça change!!)**_  
Dans le lycée, j'ai vite remarqué un petit groupe à part. Les seuls à n'avoir jamais essayé de nous approcher. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient les parias. Surtout les deux filles! Le gars Jasper, d'après les commérages, aurait pu être populaire... Mais le fait qu'il s'affiche avec Angela et Isabella lui interdisait ce statut !

Angela était une jeune fille discrète dont le seul défaut était d'être la fille du pasteur. Cela lui valait quelques moqueries de la part de nos camarades mais le pire traitement était destiné à Isabella. C'était la cible préférée des pom-pom-girls. Elles la détestaient sans véritable raison. Je l'a plaignais sincèrement, j'étais passé par là... J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de l'aider mais il était hors de question que je redevienne un laissé pour compte. Alors en grand lâche que j'étais, je laissais faire mais ne prenais jamais directement part à cette méchanceté ! Enfin, au début...

Les mois passèrent et je ne fis plus attention à ce groupe même si ma sœur à plusieurs reprises me supplia de faire leur connaissance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres s'acharnaient sur ces personnes qu'elle trouvait adorables. Dans ces moments là, je lui rappelais mon ancien calvaire et cela suffisait à ce qu'elle reste du coté populaire pour ne pas risquer de m'entrainer avec elle.

Notre dernière année au lycée commençait. Officiellement j'étais en couple avec Tanya Denali, une véritable peste sans cervelle mais au physique ravageur. Bonne au pieu aussi ! Mais cela ne m'empêchait aucunement de me taper ses copines de temps à autres, histoire de varier les plaisirs en plus de mes coups d'un soir rencontrés au hasard de nos virées à Port Angeles. Cela dit, elle ne semblait pas mal le vivre car ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ma réputation me précédait et tout le monde savait que je ne refusais jamais une bonne partie de sexe !  
Je sais c'est salaud, mais c'était ma vengeance pour avoir subi les humiliations quotidiennes jusqu'à notre arrivée ici.

La rentrée!

8h00: Me voilà arrivé dans l'arène ! Un coup d'œil circulaire m'informai que mon statut de playboy n'avait pas changé. Au loin, j'aperçus Jessica Stanley et son acolyte Laureen Malory. Deux poufs sans cervelle mais avec des corps de rêve. La première était dotée d'une paire de seins royale, absolument énormes ! A se demander s'ils étaient vrais ! Difficile à affirmer, j'ai eu plus d'une occasion de les peloter et j'en étais toujours pas sûr... Quant à la seconde, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'était que tout comme l'autre elle adorait le sexe et était toujours partante pour un petit coup rapide n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Je les regardais distraitement, et me rendis compte qu'elles étaient comme souvent en train d'emmerder le groupe de Swan... Celle-ci semblait passablement énervée. Allait-elle enfin se rebiffer ? Et non ! Comme d'hab, son groupe tourna les talons et poursuivit sa route comme ci tout cela était normal. Je me dirigeais vers ma classe, je regardai rapidement mon emploi du temps, j'avais Français. Ah les langues... J'adore ! Mais pas que

pour les parler... Hum, deux heures à tuer...

Enfin la sonnerie retentit ! Je filais dehors pour me griller ma première clope de la journée. Hum... Que ça faisait du bien ! Une mauvaise habitude prise en trainant avec les potes d'Emmett qui en rajoutais à mon coté « Bad Boy ». J'adorais ça ! Je cherchais rapidement mes potes et me dirigeai vers eux. Après la pause, j'allais en cours de biologie. Cette année, le prof avait décidé de choisir les binômes en fonction de notre niveau. Merde ! J'étais un des meilleurs et là ça allait se savoir ! J'avais fini deuxième du classement annuel l'année dernière. J'aurais pu être premier mais pour une raison inconnue, le sport ne comptant pas dans ce calcul, Swan m'avait battu de deux points. J'avoue qu'intérieurement je voulais la battre ! Ouais ! J'aimais la compétition ! Être le premier partout était devenu une obsession ! Mais coté cours, j'essayais de me faire discret. J'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'étiquette de l'intello à nouveau... Heureusement, grâce à mon attitude désinvolte et je m'en foutiste, les professeurs ne prenaient pas la peine de s'occuper de mes résultats. Cela devait les mettre sur les nerfs que je réussisse aussi facilement. Y'avait pas à chercher plus loin, j'étais surdoué ! Je le savais, mes parents avaient voulu m'envoyer dans une école spéciale et j'avais toujours refusé. _**(N/Biboo Ben puté !!! Il se prends pas pour de la merde !!! Hey coco !! T'as pas un peu le **__**melon là ???N/A: Mais non il a pas le melon il a juste passé des tests qui ont confirmé qu'il est surdoué)**_

Un rapide coup d'œil au tableau m'informai que j'étais le partenaire de labo de Swan. Je le savais déjà ! Arrivé à notre paillasse, je m'asseyais. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence ou alors avait feint de ne pas m'avoir vu ! Elle restait le nez baissé sur son livre. J'essayais discrètement de voir le titre de son roman mais c'était peine perdue... Tant pis ! De toute façon, quoi qu'elle ait pu lire ça n'aurait pas changé ma position: je l'aurait ignorée quoi qu'il puisse se passer.  
Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la classe sachant que les plus nuls étaient devant, nous étions au fond de la classe. Bah oui ! Logique, le prof voulait avoir l'œil sur ceux qui avaient le plus de difficultés. Je m'aperçus que toute les filles de la salle lançaient des regards noirs à Isabella. La pauvre, elle n'avait pas fini de se prendre des brimades cette année._**(N/Biboo **__**Et c'est pas toi qui va l'aider hein !!! Pauvre tache !!! N/A: je confirme pauvre tache ! lol)**_

Monsieur Banner arriva. Elle releva enfin la tête et sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'on la regardait méchamment. J'eus l'impression qu'elle était troublée par ces regards... Elle commença à tourner lentement sa tête vers moi. Quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle bloqua, me détaillant sans aucune forme de gêne. Son regard sur moi provoqua une étrange sensation de chaleur dans tout mon corps... Étonnant ! J'avais pourtant l'habitude d'être dévisagé ! Pourquoi ressentais-je alors ce truc bizarre ? J'avais envie de lui sourire mais au lieu de cela je lui avais balancé une vacherie. Je sais, c'est con. Mais ma réputation était en jeu ! _**(N/biboo:Leausy retiens-moi j'vais lui en mettre une !! Grrr !!! N/A: Attends il en a bavé laisse le tranquille, Bah quoi je defend toujours Ed quoi qu'il fasse... )**_

**- Et tu comptes me mater tout le cours comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ferme au moins la**

**bouche ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir baver Swan ! **Crachai-je.

Pas de réponse. Elle revint à elle et secoua la tête comme pour chasser des images de son esprit. Le mien, lubrique comme il était, commença à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait penser et toutes les images qui me parvinrent ne furent absolument pas catholiques. Elle avait passé le restant du cours la tête baissée, son visage caché par ses cheveux... Merde ! J'avais pas pu voir ses magnifique yeux chocolat... Putain ! Il m'arrivait quoi là ? Ok, elle avait un beau visage... Ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé et ondulaient dans son dos quand elle les portait lâchés. Ce qui était rare ! La plupart du temps, elle les attachait dans un truc entre la queue de cheval basse et le chignon, laissant des mèches se balader autour de sa nuque. Son cou était fin et délicat. Son visage en forme de cœur renfermait un nez parfait, fin, des pommettes à croquer surtout lorsqu'elle rougissait... Ok ! Là je commençais à ressembler à une pucelle en chaleur rencontrant un mec ! Ses lèvres étaient parfaites... Rouge sang ! Et cette mimique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou qu'elle réfléchissait... Humm... Tellement sexy ! J'adorai la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure... Je crois que ce simple geste aurait suffi à me rendre dur ! Et le plus beau pour la fin, ses magnifiques yeux marron... Qui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'étaient ni fades ni ternes ! Ils étaient remplis d'étincelles ! On pouvait y découvrir une myriade d'émotions... Je m'obligeais à ne jamais les regarder directement, quitte à devoir me pincer pour ne pas m'y perdre... Pour son corps, j'étais certain qu'il était parfait... Elle portait des vêtements larges et androgynes mais les rares fois où elle avait mis une tenue plus féminine ou moins vêtue... Humm... Rien que d'y penser je n'avais qu'une envie... La voir nue ! (N/biboo:*pouffe* Mais c'est un petit cochon le Eddy !!!)

_Cullen ressaisit toi __!__ Tu ne __devrais__ pas t'attarder sur cette nana __! __Sinon ce __serait__ ta perte __! Pense__ à Tanya _!

Une grimace déforma mon visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Swan ! Elle n'avait pas le quart de son charme... Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi c'était Tanya la reine ici ! Mais bon les choses étant établies, je n'allais pas faire un coup d'état ! _**(N/biboo:Ben pourquoi pas ??? Serieux maintenant t'as autant de poids que cette pouf !!! Non mais faut tout lui dire à ce crétin !!! Non mais je vous jure !!!N/A: bah oui il se rend pas compte du pouvoir qu'il a...c'est un mec après tout ! N/B: ouais... mais quand même ! Pour un surdoué... il est pas très fut-fut !!! )**_

Le cours prit fin. Ouf ! Direction le réfectoire après une pause cigarette. Une fois installé à notre table, je scannai la salle pour repérer le trio... Ce fut rapide. Comme nous, ils occupaient toujours la même table. Quand mes yeux se posèrent dessus, j'aperçus Tanya et Victoria s'en approcher. D'un seul coup la cantine devint silencieuse, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler ! D'où nous étions,

nous entendions parfaitement l'échange.

**- Espèce de petite conne! Tu crois que tu peux mâter sans vergogne mon mec? **Cracha Tanya

**- Euh …C'est qui son mec?** Demanda-t-elle à Jasper.

Putain cette fille planait à dix mille ! Comment pouvait-elle ignorer cela ? Lui étais-je si indifférent ?

**- J'y crois pas! Mais tu vis où Swan ? Son mec c'est Edward !** Balança Victoria.

Une grimace déforma son visage. Pourquoi ? Était-ce le fait que je sois le mec de Tanya ou pour une autre raison ?

**- Tanya tu devrais la remettre en place ****! A ****priori elle n'a pas compris où elle se trouvait dans notre échelle sociale! **Reprit l'autre cruche.

**- Sache Swan, qu'Edward est à moi ! Seules les filles que j'autorise ont le droit de poser leurs yeux sur lui ! Alors ne t'avises pas de recommencer sinon...**

Putain ! Pour qu'il elle se prenait ! J'étais pas un putain d'objet !

**- Putain ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ta chose ! Et ma grande, sache que tes copines n'attendent pas ta permission pour poser autre chose sur Edward que leurs yeux ! T'es trop conne pour voir qu'il se tape d'autres nanas que toi ? Ou pour ça aussi tu leur as donné ta bénédiction ?**

Tiens ! Swan prend ma défense ! Quoique vu ce qu'elle balance, elle plane peut-être pas autant que ça...Et là Tanya lui asséna une gifle magistrale ! Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant une réplique... Et oui, tout le monde espérait une bagarre... J'étais certain que la totalité des mecs présent étaient en train de crier dans leur crâne: « Un ring, de la boue et allez les nana battez-vous pour nous ! ». Enfin, là c'était plus pour moi ! Cette pensée m'amusa, je sentis un sourire s'installer sur mon visage et une pointe d'envie naître dans mon corps mais je préférai l'ignorer. Au moment où Isabella se leva, la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde reprit vie. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Bien joué ! Une bagarre ne lui aurait attiré que des ennuis et elle en avait déjà assez.

Allez ! Direction le gymnase ! On commençait l'année par endurance. Facile ! On commença tous à courir. Je remarquai rapidement que Swan courrait plutôt bien. Elle se trouvait devant nous et ne semblait pas en difficulté. Les filles avaient bénéficié d'un tour et demi-d'avance sur nous. Après 1h30 de course, le coach siffla. Il ne restait plus que les footballeurs dont je faisais partie et elle. Dire qu'elle était connue pour sa maladresse ! Alors que là, elle était gracieuse et endurante... Non !je stoppai de suite les images que mon esprit pervers voulait me faire parvenir ! Les paroles du

coach me sortirent de mes pensées :

**- Swan, je suis épaté ! Tu as une sacrée endurance… Tu cours souvent?**

Elle sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, et moi j'étais pendu à ses lèvres...  
**  
- Oui Monsieur, je cours une heure tous les soirs depuis mes onze ans!**

_Putain ! Fallait absolument que je découvre où elle courrait. Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui me prenait là ? Merde ! Je devais arrêter de penser à cette nana ! Elle était mon enfer personnel ! _

**- Dommage que tu sois si maladroite, tu aurais pu être une grande sportive !  
- Ouais bah... Faut bien des défauts…**

Nous éclations de rire. Finalement, elle avait pas mal de répartie!  
Le prof nous renvoya dans les vestiaires et ce morveux de Newton s'avança pour lui parler:

**- Swan... Enfin Bella, si tu veux bien que je t'appelle ainsi ?**

Putain ! Il était vraiment con ! Tu croyais quoi ? Non elle aurait préféré que tu la siffles connard! _**(N/Biboo:Ouais Connard !!! xD)**_

**- Bella je préfère, et quoi ? Que me veux-tu ?** Lui répondit-elle sous notre regard amusé.

**- Rien, je me disais finalement que sous tes airs de petite fille sage il y a une tigresse ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as répondu à Tanya ce midi. Tu devrais plus souvent t'énerver !**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui !

**- Euh… Mer…merci. Enfin je pense que c'est un compliment…**

Tiens ! Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise... N'aimait-elle pas qu'on la complimente ? Elle partit

précipitamment vers les vestiaires des filles.

Les mecs commençaient à charrier Mike. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui parlerais jamais ! Aucun risque que je puisse me prendre des vannes à nouveau ! (N/Biboo:Crétin !!) Une fois douchés et rhabillés, nous allions sur le parking. Tanya et ses toutous nous attendaient comme toujours... Mike leur raconta rapidement le cours de sport. Je voyais clairement sur le visage de Tanya un sourire mauvais. Elle préparais un coup contre Isabella, et pas un bon ! Mais elle ne dit rien.

Un mois depuis la reprise des cours... Et comme attendu, Tanya n'avait pas lâché Swan. Même si les vacheries n'étaient pas faites de ses mains, c'était bien elle qui ordonnait. On devait avoir recommencé les cours depuis deux semaines que j'entendis Tanya demander à Jess de voler les fringues de Swan pendant qu'elle se doucherait après le cours de sport. Elles parlaient librement de leur plan devant moi, ne pensant pas que je pourrais aller les dénoncer. Et elles avaient entièrement raison, je ne bougerais pas mon cul ! _**(N/Biboo:Grrr !!! Connard !! N/A: il en a presque conscience d'être un connard) **_Je les laisserais l'humilier une fois de plus... Parfois, celui que j'étais devenu me dégouttait mais j'avais trop souffert pour revenir en arrière... Je préférais me détester qu'être détesté c'était plus vivable enfin supportable dirons-nous. _**(N/Biboo:Ouais ben fais gaffe au retour de bâton moi je dis... Pour le moment c'est toi qui le donne mais...)**_

Nous étions tous réunis à coté de ma Volvo, ma petite copine souriais niaisement. Elle attendait à l'instar du reste du groupe de voir comment Isabella allait se sortir de cette situation. Au moment où je me décidais à aller prévenir Alice, qui j'en étais sûr irait l'aider, elle arriva sur le parking la tête haute. Elle regarda droit devant elle, allant directement vers sa Chevrolet, ne prêtant pas attention aux ricanements sur son passage.

Mike, nous informa qu'il comptait aller la voir. J'étais étonné !

**- Pourquoi faire ? Tu t'intéresses à elle maintenant ?**

**  
- Non, mais avec Tanya on a fait un pari !**

**  
- Vas-y balance ! Je suis curieux de savoir l'enjeu du pari et ce que tu peux y gagner !**

J'étais passablement énervé mais essayais de le cacher.

**- En fait, dit Tanya, j'ai parié avec Mike**** qu'il n'****arriverait**** pas à l'emmener à la fête que je vais donner pour Halloween.**

**- C'est tout ? Je suis ****sûr**** que tu omets volontairement ****certains détails**** ! Vas-y accouche**** !**

**- Je dois l'inviter, lui faire porter une robe et l'embrasser pas forcement devant tout le monde, mais il faut que je ramène une preuve****... **_**(N/Biboo:**__**Sale con !!)**_

**- Putain Mike ****! T****'as pas peur ****!** Cracha Jess. _**(N/Biboo:**__**Hey !! Avec toi non plus il a pas peur Jess !!! Après tous ceux qui ont du te passer dessus... Tu sens encore quelque chose ? Dsl... j'aime pas les pintades...)**_

**- ****Ouais ! M****oi c'est clair****,**** pour que je l'embrasse faut vraiment que le jeu en vaille la ****chandelle ****!** Dit Tyler.

**- Alors tu y ****gagnes**** quoi ?**

**  
- Hum....**

Mike semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui me fit penser que l'enjeu était plutôt intime... **_(N/Biboo:Si tu savais mon chou...)_**

**- En fait, je lui ai dit que s'il arrivait à faire tout cela, nous... Euh...**

**- Putain Tanya ! Crache le morceau ! Je commence à perdre patience!**

**  
- Elle m'a promis une bonne partie de jambe en l'air****.**.. Murmura Mike.

Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, s'attendant certainement à une violente réaction.

**- Et bien, Mike... Bon courage ! Je suis quasi sûr que tu ne gagneras pas ! Et si Mike devait remporter son pari, je te préviens Tanya, tout serait fini entre nous !**

**- T'inquiète pas Eddy, Swan ne se laissera pas approcher ! Et elle ne portera pas de robe ! Je la connais depuis toujours... La dernière fois qu'elle en a mis une, ce devait être en primaire !**

**  
- On verra bien. **

Finalement, leur pari stupide allait peut-être arranger mes affaires ! J'avais enfin une raison valable de rompre avec cette peste !  
Mike arriva près de Swan et lui tendit sa veste. Malheureusement, nous étions trop loin pour entendre leur échange. Isabella ne sembla pas très réceptive au charme de Newton mais finit par accepter de prendre le blouson de ce con.  
Suite à ce mauvais tour, elle n'était pas venue en cours du reste de la semaine. Je me demandais si elle était malade ou trop humiliée pour revenir.

Le lundi suivant, elle fit son grand retour. J'étais soulagé mais j'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais autant de choses pour cette insignifiante nana... Elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle, elle ne parlait à personne... Putain ! J'essayais de convaincre qui là ? Merde ! Fait chier... Bienvenue en enfer Ed !  
J'avais hâte d'être en biologie. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tanya.  
Celle-ci avait décidé de venir m'embrasser goulument avant le début du cours. Quand Swan arriva dans la salle, elle se stoppa net, comme choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Par chance, Monsieur Banner arriva en avance. Oui par chance, j'avais envie qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à coté de moi, et que la peste dégage à sa place.

Un échange étonnant commença entre notre professeur et Isabella:

**- Miss Swan, n'avez-vous jamais été amoureuse ? N'avez-vous jamais embrassé un garçon ****pour rester ****plantée**** là ****choquée**** par vos camarades, certes très ****démonstratifs**** mais néanmoins pas pervers. Allez à votre place !** Balança-t-il assez fort pour que nous entendîmes tous.

**- ****A**** mon avis, Swan ne sait même pas ce qu'est un garçon ! Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais pu expérimenter ****quoi que ****ce**** soit avec un homme.** Répliqua Jess.

**- Hum ****Jess dis-moi****... O****ù vois-tu un homme à ma paillasse ? Si tu parles de Cullen, il n'en est rien. Il n'est qu'un ado bourré d'****hormones**** incapable de tenir sa queue à plus de 10m d'une nana pendant plus d'une semaine ****!**

Putain ! Cette fille allait me tuer ! J'adorais quand elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Cela m'étonnais qu'elle ne le fasse pas plus souvent étant donné sa répartie.

**- Oh**** Ed ****! T****'entends ce que viens de te balancer Swan ?**

**- ****Ouais,**** Tiller je ne suis pas sourd ****!**Répondis-je énervé en la fixant. Énervé, oui. Comment osait-elle parler de moi ainsi ? Avait-elle une si faible opinion de moi?

**- Alors, Swan**** ! J****alouse de ne pas être à ma paillasse en ce moment ?** Me moquais-je.

**- Rêve ! Rien à foutre de toi et de ta queue ! J'ai bien mieux chaque soir.** Elle sembla étonnée d'avoir osé dire cela.

**- Ha ha ****! T****u vas nous faire croire que tu t'es ****trouvée ****un gars assez ****paumé**** pour sortir avec toi ?** Cracha Tanya.

**- Sache ma chère, que ce gars c'est Jacob black ! Et si tu veux ****mon ****avis****, ****en comparaison avec ton pseudo mec qui trempe son biscuit dans ****tout ****ce qui bouge, le mien est 1000 fois mieux ****!**

**- Black ****? Ç****a fait un ****bail**** qu'on l'a pas ****vu traîner ****par ici ****! I****l est à la fac maintenant non ?** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander. Ce mec était aussi réputé que moi dans son lycée de la Pusch.

**- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre ?**

**- Euh****... R****ien, c'était juste une question !**

La sonnerie retentit. Le prof se fit plus pressant et elle rejoignit sa place, une grimace de dégout peinte sur son beau visage.

Monsieur Banner commença son cours. Au moment où celui-ci se tourna vers le tableau, je me décidai à entamer une conversation écrite.

**Alors comme ça tu ****fricotes ****avec Black ? Depuis combien de temps ? E **

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle lut mon message. Je la regardais discrètement pour vérifier qu'elle allait y répondre. Je la vis commencer à écrire.

**Depuis 2 ans. Mais en quoi cela ****t'intéresses ****? B**

**Et bien, tu caches ****bien**** ton jeu Swan, Black est aussi réputé que moi dans son ancien lycée ! E**_  
_  
Putain ! Comment c'était possible ? Black ne connait pas sa réputation pour s'afficher avec elle ?

Elle souriait à ma remarque. Pourquoi? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lire dans ses pensées maintenant... _Fait chier! Satan s'était réincarné dans cette fille __! C__e n'__était__ pas possible autrement..._

**Sache que tu ne me connais absolument pas, n'essaye donc pas de faire comme ****si**** c'était le cas. B**

Mais si tu savais comme j'en avais envie..._Arrête ça Cullen, tu n'__allais __pas flirter avec elle ce n'__était__ pas une possibilité. Vous n'êtes pas du même univers. Incompatible! Allez __! R__edevient Edward le bad __boy__ de Forks!_

**Ok touché. Mais rends-moi un service stp ne parle plus de ma queue surtout que tu ne la connais pas ! E  
**

**Alors ne t****'avises ****plus de monopoliser la paillasse pour tes travaux pratiques avec Tanya ! B  
**  
Tiens, tiens serait-elle jalouse?

**Jalouse ? E**

Un rire lui échappa.

**Non définitivement non! B**

Là ce fut clair elle était franche. _Ouais __c'est une qualité! Putain arrête ça __!__ Quoi? __D__e me parler! Mais j'suis dans ta tête c'est toi qui parle tout seul __! Ouais__ à cause de cette folle je vais finir à l'asile __! Voilà__ que maintenant je me parle tout seul__..._

Je mis fin à la conversation avant que je ne perde complètement ma raison !

Le reste de la journée me sembla bien ennuyeuse après cela... Arrivé sur le parking, Tanya racontait aux autres l'affrontement avec Swan. Laureen se crispa en entendant que Jacob était avec.

**- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble?** Demanda-t-elle les poings serrés. _Étrange_.  
**  
- ****J****e sais pas pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est MON MEC ****!** Hurla-t-elle.

Un rire m'échappa. Laureen me lança un regard noir j'avais presque eu peur.

Le lendemain, lors du repas, le fameux Jacob arriva à notre table.

**- Salut**** Laureen****,**** j'ai été la voir****. E****lle va venir te présenter ses excuses**** ou je ne la verrais plus. Mais tu sais, elle est très sympa ****! T****u devrais essayer de la connaître ****!**

**  
- Hors de question ! T'as vu sa tronche ? Et puis elle est conne ! Elle ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre que les études. J'suis sûre qu'elle ne sais pas s'amuser !**

**  
- C'est là que tu te trompes...**

**  
- Putain ! Arrête de la défendre ! T'es plus avec ! Alors maintenant, me parle plus d'elle ou je te quitte !**

Aux vues de leur échange, je savais qui portait la culotte dans leur couple ! Pauvre Jake, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec Laureen.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, Isabella se dirigea vers nous.

Le silence se fut et pas qu'à notre table... Tout le réfectoire observait la scène.

**- Laureen, je... Euh...** Elle baissa la tête et tritura ses doigts, vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me demandais si elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle devait certainement être encore amoureuse de

lui... _**(N/Biboo:Non c'est juste son connard d'ancien meilleur ami !!!)**_

**- Vas-y accouche Swan ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée!** Balança-Laureen.

Isabella tenta de regarder vers Jacob mais celui-ci ce contenta de l'ignorer. _Pauvre con ! __**(N/Biboo:La j'suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Eddy !!! Je dirais même plus, CONNARD !!!N/A: En même temps il est un peu mal placé Ed sur le coup pour critiqué il est pas mieux mais **_

_**bizarrement lui on le pardonne plus facilement!)  
**_

**- Laureen, excuse-moi si tu as cru que Jacob et moi étions encore ensemble. Cela est faux. Je l'ai quitté au début des vacances d'été. Nous sommes restés en bons termes, enfin jusqu'à présent... **_**(N/Biboo:Moi à ta place B, je l'aurais giflé devant sa pouffiasse !!)**_

Putain ! Mon cœur fit un bon de quinze mètres de haut. C'était elle qui l'avait quitté ! Donc elle ne l'aimait plus ! A moins qu'il ait déconné... Connaissant un peu l'individu ce ne serait pas étonnant, il était aussi fidèle que moi ! _**(N/Biboo:T'as pas de quoi en être fier pauvre tache !!!)**_

_Mais attends là __! P__ourquoi j'suis aussi heureux moi ? L'enfer __! J__'avais déjà oublié__..._

Sur ces paroles, sans regarder qui que ce soit, elle fit demi-tour et partit dehors.

*

* *

Chaque semaine, les pom-pom-girls enfin toutes sauf Alice ma sœur et Rosalie la petite copine de mon frère Emmett, lui préparaient des mauvais coups. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait tenir... Sincèrement ayant été rabaissé pendant plusieurs années, je connaissais très bien le sujet et pourtant comparé à elle, ce qu'on me faisait subir était du pipi de chat !_** (N/Biboo:Ben elle portera les couilles du couple !! Car désolée mais ça fait quelques temps que je cherche les tiennes :oS N/A: Oups Biboo tu lui en veux a mon Ed?)**_

Le dernier jour des cours, Mike l'invita à la soirée de Tanya et elle accepta. Quand Newton était venu me le dire, mon cœur s'était serré !

_Putain d'enfer __! Je__ pourrais pas avoir un peu de paradis dans ma vie ?_

*

* *

Je me demandais bien comment allait se terminer cette soirée ! Je ne voulais pas être là quand elle comprendrait le plan de Mike... Mais encore une fois, ma réputation était plus importante. Je me devais de connaître l'issue du pari pour rompre avec l'autre cruche immédiatement en cas de victoire de Newton.

Vers 21h les invités étaient déjà quasi tous arrivés, sauf ceux que nous attendions avec impatience. Peut-être pas tous pour la même raison. Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus mais restaient ensemble, leur couple était fusionnel. Je ne savais pas si un jour je pourrais avoir une relation comme celle-là avec une fille... J'enviais parfois mon frère. Après avoir perdu son avenir professionnel, enfin pour un moment, il avait très vite repris le dessus. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'il n'avait même pas déprimé. Bref, au début de leur histoire, autant de filles que de gars avaient essayé de les séparer...

Mais rien y avait fait ! Leur confiance était infaillible.

Pour Alice, c'était plus compliqué... Je la soupçonnais d'avoir le béguin pour Jasper mais qu'elle ne tentait pas d'approche à cause de moi ! _**(N/Biboo:Leausy, laisse-moi lui mettre des claques !!! T'entends ce qu'il dit !!! C'est sa faute pour Alice et Jazz' !!!)**_ Souvent je la surprenais en train de le fixer et lui en faisait autant... Mais il détournait les yeux dès que ma sœur levait les siens vers lui. Bref, une histoire impossible à cause de moi. J'en culpabilisais, _**(N/Biboo :Tu peux salopard !!! )**_mais je n'arrivais pas à prendre sur moi et risquer de revivre la douleur que je connaissais.

_**(N/Biboo : Lâche !!!)**_

Et voilà, ils arrivaient. Quelques minutes juste après l'entrée de Jasper et Angela, les deux étaient super bien déguisés, rien à voir avec leurs tenues habituelles. J'imaginai déjà Isabella arriver dans une splendide robe... Non pas en robe ! Sinon Mike se fera un plaisir de l'embrasser pour gagner son putain de pari !

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, plusieurs gars l'ont fixée les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Moi, j'étais une fois de plus subjugué par sa beauté parfaite. Comme je l'avais imaginé, son corps n'avait aucun défaut ! Même son teint pâle lui ajoutait du charme... Putain ! Elle s'était déguisée en diablesse ! Lisait-elle dans mes pensées ? Savait-elle que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était pour moi ? Mon enfer personnifié ! _Et voila tu__ recommence__s __! T'__es pas censé l'ignorer pour ton bien ? __Ouais__ bah … F__acile à dire mais pas à faire mon pote ! __A qui le dis-tu__! Et c'est reparti pour un tour __! M__a conscience qui dérape__... J__e vais pas finir cette année moi !_

Newton la planta au milieu du salon. Si je m'écoutais, j'irais la rejoindre et lui dirais ce qui allait se passer mais je ne le ferais pas... Je n'étais qu'un con arrogant et trop attaché à sa réputation pour sauver une pauvre âme en peine, même s'il s'agissait d'Isabella... _**(N/Biboo:**__**Au moins il admets que c'est qu'un CON !!! C'est déjà pas mal...)**_

Tanya fut faussement vexée, elle essayait de se rapprocher de moi mais je refusais lui disant que Mike avait quasiment gagné son pari... De ce fait entre nous tout était fini.

**- Tanya, tu as parié ton corps sur ce coup là****... E****t moi je ne partage pas ! **_**(N/Biboo:**__**Il est gonflé !!!)**_

**  
- Quoi ? C'est un comble ! Et moi alors ? Je t'ai bien partagé, et pas qu'un peu ! Tu peux bien faire abstraction de ta jalousie pour une fois ! C'est juste pour une baise ! _(N/Biboo :__Salope !!)_**

**  
- T'es répugnante, une fille ne doit pas parler comme ça Tanya !**

Je savais que j'abusais en disant cela mais elle m'agaçait.

Nous arrêtions de parler. Mike venait d'arriver à notre hauteur. Il jubilait. Quelqu'un alla couper la musique. Au début, quelques personnes avaient commencé à siffler mais bien vite, trop vite, le

silence se fut.

**- Et bien Mike, félicitations ! Tu as l'air d'avoir gagné ton pari... Tu as réussi à faire mettre une robe à Swan et à l'emmener à ma soirée. As-tu la preuve de l'avoir embrassée ? Sans ça,**

**tu n'auras gagné qu'une partie du défi.  
**

D'où j'étais, j'aperçus des larmes couler sur son doux visage... J'étais à deux doigts d'aller la rejoindre mais je m'abstins comme toujours... Et je gardais ce putain de sourire arrogant sur mon visage pour donner le change... (_**N/Biboo :Donnez moi une massue que je l'assomme !!!)**_

**- Tanya, j'ai la preuve sur mon portable ! **

Il nous montra une photo prise à la va-vite. Je n'étais pas convaincu par le "baiser" mais après tout ce n'était pas moi qu'il devait convaincre.**  
**

A ce moment là, Isabella s'évanouit. Je n'ai pas bougé... Je suis resté pétrifié comme paralysé... On avait été trop loin ! Heureusement, Jasper arriva rapidement et Angela avait déjà son portable à l'oreille pour appeler les urgences. Rapidement, une ambulance l'emmena à l'hôpital. Je quittais la soirée en même temps qu'eux. En rentrant chez moi, je téléphonai à mon père et lui expliquai brièvement les évènements de la soirée. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas fier de moi sur ce coup-ci. Mais, il me comprenait, enfin un peu ou au moins il essayait...

Le lendemain soir, je voulus avoir de ses nouvelles mais mon père refusa en me disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer d'information sur un patient et il ajouta que même s'il avait pu me le dire il n'en aurait rien fait. En gros, il me disait « si tu veux de ses nouvelles, va la voir ». Mais c'était hors de question !  
La semaine de vacances passa lentement. Nous avions fait pas mal de choses mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme... Ma conscience commençait à se rappeler trop souvent à moi depuis le début de l'année et pour être honnête, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à accepter ce que j'étais devenu... _**(N/Biboo :**__**C'est pas trop tôt !!! )**_Mais la peur restait la plus grande patronne... _**(N/Biboo :**__**Et merde !!! Pfff c'est un cas désespéré...)**_

Le jour de la rentrée, notre classe fut informée qu'Isabella Swan serait absente pour six mois suite à une proposition pour étudier en France. Étonnant, vue qu'elle ne suivait pas le cours de Français ! Je posais donc la question au principal qui était venu nous en informer.

**- Monsieur, cela m'étonne ****!**** Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas comme option le français****... P****ourquoi est-ce elle qui a obtenu le privilège de faire ce voyage ?**

**  
- Monsieur Cullen, elle l'a obtenu parce qu'elle est la première de cette école. Pour le français, elle prend des cours par correspondance depuis la seconde pour votre information. Bien que cela ne vous concerne nullement !**

Je ne dis plus rien, et me renfrognai sur mon siège. _Six mois sans la voir, enfin un brin de paradis... __E__nfin peut-être pas tant que ça __! __Parce que six mois c'est long non ? Oui __mais__ cela te laissera le temps d'oublier ces dernières semaines et tes fantasmes d'Isabella ! Ah oui, bon plan __! M__ais elle va me manquer__...__A__rrête tu ne lui as __adressé__ la parole qu'à de __rares occasions__ ! Bah ça n'empêche __que... __Non rien__, __laisse __tomber__ conscience à la con !_

En rentrant à la maison, j'étais d'une humeur noire. Mes parents étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Ma mère entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, leva sa tête et me demanda la raison de mon énervement.

**- Rien laisse tomber.**

**  
- Chéri, tu as l'air très contrarié. Dis-nous ce qui se passe nous pourrions peut-être t'aider ?**

**  
- Maman, **cria Alice que je n'avais pas entendu rentrer, **tu ne devineras jamais !**

**  
- Que se passe-t-il Alice ?**

**  
- Tu connais Bella Swan ? Tu sais, la file du chef Swan. Et bien, il y a une rumeur qui cours comme quoi elle serait partie étudier en France ! Elle a une sacrée chance ! Paris... La France, le pays de la mode ! Oh ! J'espère qu'elle va aller sur les Champs-Elysées...**

Alice était vraiment excitée par le fait qu'une vague connaissance était en France. Mais ce qui m'intrigua d'avantage fut la réaction de mon père lorsque ma jumelle commença à parler de rumeurs sur Isabella.

**- Papa ****? T****u trouves pas cela étrange que ****ce ****soit la fille Swan qui soit en France alors qu'elle ne suit même pas les cours de français au lycée ?**

Il se racla la gorge et se passa une main derrière la nuque. Étrange, on aurait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise.

**- Et bien****,**** effectivement cela ne semble pas tout à fait normal****... M****ais qu'a dit le proviseur ?**

**  
- Et bien, il nous a informé qu'elle avait bénéficié de ce voyage en récompense de ses résultats et qu'elle prenait des cours de français par correspondance depuis la seconde.**

**- Bien tu vois****,**** tu aurais travaillé un peu plus au lieu de sortir****... T****u serais en France actuellement ****!**

**  
****- ****Pfff ! On**** a que 2 points d'écart****... E****t si le sport comptait, elle serait out la Swan ****!** Dis-je passablement vexé.

* **

Un mois déjà qu'elle n'était plus ici, encore 5 mois avant qu'elle ne revienne... J_'suis au purgatoire ? En enfer ? Au paradis? Je n'en sais rien du tout !_ Bizarrement, chaque matin je la cherchais et à chaque fois mon cœur se serrait quand je constatais qu'elle n'était pas là... Comme si elle allait écourter son séjour en France pour revenir ici ! Vu comment elle avait été traitée, elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de revenir plus tôt ! Pourvu qu'elle ne puisse pas prolonger son absence...

_**(N/Biboo : Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ??? Tu irais la voir ??? T'aurais moins peur de racontars cette fois peut-être ??? T'es vraiment une tache Ed'!!!**_)

_Putain mec ! Tu dois l'oublier, elle n'est pas bonne pour toi et ta réputation ! **(N/Biboo:****Qu'est-ce que je disais !!! )**Pense à ce que tu vivais avant et compare à maintenant ! Tu veux retourner en arrière ? Putain de conscience à la con ! **(N/Biboo :****C'est net y'a des fois où elle devrait la fermer sa conscience !!! Grrr!!!)**_

L'ambiance au lycée les premiers jours après le départ de Swan a été intéressante. Tanya, qui était officiellement devenue _mon_ ex et la nouvelle nana de Mike, était dans une colère noire ! Elle pestait contre le proviseur d'avoir choisi je cite "cette merde" pour représenter notre lycée et que cela allait ternir notre image... Bref, comme souvent Tanya disait n'importe quoi ! _**(N/Biboo :**__**C'est pas nouveau ça !!!)**_

La quasi totalité de mon clan était furieux. La jalousie devait en être la principale raison. Les seuls qui étaient soit indifférents, soit heureux étaient mon frère, ma sœur et la petite copine d'Emmett. Les deux dernières semblaient super contentes pour Isabella, ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, elles ne la connaissaient pas... Mon frère lui, était indifférent. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi cela remuait tant la petite vie des lycéens...

Quelques jours après l'annonce, j'avais été trouver discrètement Angela sous le faux prétexte qu'Isabella était ma partenaire de labo, pour avoir des informations. Mais Angela se contenta de me dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop de nouvelles et qu'Isabella suivrait les cours de notre lycée par correspondance le temps du séjour. Bref, j'avais toujours un doute... Me rappelant l'état dans lequel je l'avais vue la dernière fois, je me posais beaucoup de questions !

Aurait-elle quitté le lycée suite à sa dernière humiliation ? Possible, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le principal entrait dans son jeu... _Argh ! F__aut vraiment que je cesse de penser à elle !_

Ma vie au lycée était devenue légèrement agaçante. N'étant plus avec Tanya, j'avais à nouveau un groupe de filles qui me collait aux basques et des demandes incessantes pour sortir avec moi. Heureusement pour moi, mes plans cul étaient toujours bien disposés et je pouvais donc évacuer la tension en faisant appel à certaines demoiselles.

Le bal de noël avait lieu le dernier vendredi de cours, soit dans une quinzaine de jours. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller ! Mais vu le nombre de demandes que je recevais... Pour ma veine, cette année c'était aux filles d'inviter les garçons. Je devais donc me trouver une cavalière. Alice ne m'autoriserait pas à ne pas y aller. Elle avait déjà prévu nos tenues... J'hésitais entre accepter l'invitation de Jess ou celle de Laureen qui venait de rompre avec Black... Les deux étant de bons plans pour la fin de soirée... Laureen avait cependant ma préférence car je n'avais eu aucun contact avec elle depuis qu'elle sortait avec Jacob. Tandis ce que Jess, c'était régulier... (N/Biboo :Beurk !!!) Finalement, je ne me décidai que le mercredi précédent le bal et informai Laureen que je m'y rendrais avec elle. Mais je n'avais pas oublié de lui préciser que cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que nous étions ensembles. Elle parut déçue mais ne me contre-dit pas, certainement de peur que j'annule ma proposition...

* * *

**Un grand merci à Biboo qui a passé un nombre d'heure incalculable pour m'aider sur ce chapitre!!!**

**Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre? J'espère que celle qui attendait de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de notre Edward sont satisfaite...**


	10. Chapter 9: Confession

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier mes deux correctrices qui font un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) et Jelly-bells (auteure de la 3ème voie) ! Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fictions. Elles sont géniales! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9: CONFESSION **

**POV Bella:  
**

Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais une ou deux séances par semaine avec Phil. Au cours de celles-ci, j'avais petit à petit pris conscience de plusieurs choses. Malgré cela, la route allait être encore longue avant que je ne puisse reprendre le dessus. _(N/B__ Tkt ma bichette ! On est toutes avec toi !)_

J'avais demandé à Phil si d'après lui je pouvais prendre la parole avant le départ de trois d'entre nous. Notre groupe était de plus en plus soudé et j'avais vraiment l'envie de partager mon histoire avec eux.

Nos journées étaient très soutenues. Nous devions, en plus des réunions quotidiennes, suivre nos cours. J'avais de la chance, les professeurs de mon lycée m'envoyaient les cours ainsi que les interrogations afin de me permettre de continuer mon cursus. Alors chaque jour, je travaillais sur mes leçons et quand une interro arrivait, je m'installais au foyer avec un des professeurs du centre pour faire mon devoir. Une fois ma copie remplie, celle-ci était directement renvoyée à Forks pour être corrigée par un de mes profs. Ma curiosité me fit demander à Phil ce qui avait été dit pour justifier l'envoi des cours. A priori, seul le proviseur était au courant de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais en ignorait la réelle raison. Pour les enseignants, il avait été expliqué qu'en France le programme n'étant pas le même, je ne pourrais pas valider mon année si je ne suivais pas leurs cours. Heureusement, internet existait et tous les envois se passaient via le net. _(N/B:__Les joies du __net !! On est toutes accro... Hein les filles ?)_

La vie au centre était simple et joyeuse. Nous partagions les repas et nos moments libres comme bon nous semblaient. J'allais très souvent faire du piano accompagnée d'Alec qui commençait doucement à rejouer. Dem quant à lui, avait fait pas mal de progrès.

Il continuait d'essayer de m'apprendre à danser. Bien que j'arrivais à enchainer quelques pas, je restais une vraie catastrophe ! Quand je n'éborgnais pas mon voisin, je me faisais des croches pieds toute seule... Cela avait l'avantage de bien les faire rire... Mais comme toujours, sans moqueries ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir avec eux la même complicité qu'avec Jazz et Angela. Souvent j'allais profiter de la piscine, à défaut d'aller courir je nageais.

L'ambiance était vraiment celle d'une colonie, personne n'était mis à l'écart. Dés que l'un de nous avait le cafard, on se réunissait et nous organisions une soirée pour le rebooster. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me demandais comment nous allions faire une fois que le groupe serait séparé. En discutant, je m'étais rendue compte qu'Alec habitait Port-Angeles. Les autres malheureusement n'étaient pas aussi proches. Certains venaient de New-York, d'autres de Miami... Bref, des quatre coins des États-Unis !

Le seul point négatif était mes nuits. Je faisais encore énormément de cauchemars. Le plus récurent était celui où je voyais ma mère ou plutôt le fantôme de celle-ci me dire qu'elle avait honte de moi et que je ne pouvais pas être sa fille. Elle me reprochait sa mort, disant que j'en étais responsable. J'avais gâché son existence et pour cela elle me le faisait payer. C'était elle qui manipulait les pom-pom-girls et les footballeurs pour qu'ils m'humilient chaque jour un peu plus. Elle me disait également que je ne méritais pas de vivre et que je ferais mieux de mettre fin à mes jours. _(N/B:__Bonjour le cauchemar atroce !!! :oS )_Je pleurais comme toujours, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais par dessus tout et que j'avais besoin d'elle mais elle riait à chaque fois plus fort en se moquant de moi... _(N/B:__Tu parles d'une mère... Bonjour l'angoisse !!! :oS )_Puis le cauchemar se transformait et je me retrouvais en compagnie d'Edward qui m'accompagnait au bal de fin d'année. _(N/B:__C'est déjà mieux !!!__ )_Une fois arrivés dans l'enceinte du lycée, il me dirigeait vers une salle isolée et je me retrouvais prise au piège avec Laureen, Jessica, Victoria et bien sur en tête de file Tanya._(N/B:__Oh le con !!! )_Quelques minutes après, Jazz arrivait et lui aussi commençait à me faire des reproches. _(N/B:__Ça ma grande c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE !__)_ J'avais gâché ses années à Forks et il n'avait pas pu être populaire parce qu'il était mon demi-frère. Je me réveillais à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se mettaient tous à dire que tout le monde serait plus heureux si je n'avais jamais existé... Chaque réveil était pareil, j'étais en sueur et tremblante, mon visage couvert de larmes... Phil m'avait expliqué que mes cauchemars cesseraient certainement une fois que je me serais libérée de ma culpabilité. Selon lui, je devais parler de mes cauchemars avec Jasper entre autre et lui demander si le fait d'être mon demi-frère lui posait des problèmes ou s'il souffrait de ne pas avoir d'amis au lycée... Je savais déjà que Jazz ne me ferait aucun reproche mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser que j'étais la seule responsable de son isolation au bahut !

*

* *

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 20 décembre. J'avais décidé de prendre la parole à la réunion de 20h. Je stressais à mort car jusque là je n'avais rien dit à propos de la raison de ma présence. Ils connaissaient de moi uniquement les moments joyeux de mon existence. J'appréhendais leur réactions, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jugé qui que ce soit depuis mon arrivée, je ne cessais d'angoisser. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de la journée dans ma chambre, leur expliquant que j'avais besoin de solitude. En fait, j'essayais de préparer un discours. J'avais peur d'y aller à l'improviste mais je n'arrivais à rien de bien...

Finalement, l'heure du repas arriva et je rejoignis le groupe au réfectoire. L'ambiance était comme toujours conviviale. Alec et Dem faisaient les pitres. Jane et Kate parlaient fringues, fallait croire que ce qui manquait le plus à ces deux là était le shopping. Je n'avais qu'une seule peur, c'était qu'ils me laissent tomber après mon explication. J'avais beau avoir vu leurs réactions par rapport aux autres histoires, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de flipper.

_20h c'est l'heure, souffle un bon coup._ Avant de rejoindre les autres je passai me rafraîchir, espérant que l'eau froide calmerait mes tremblements et ma crise d'angoisse. Malheureusement non, c'était stressée que je rejoignis le groupe.

Évidemment, je fus la dernière à arriver au foyer. Phil voyant ma gêne comprit rapidement qu'il me serait difficile de prendre la parole sans aide. J'avais été le voir dans l'après-midi pour l'informer de ma décision et de mon angoisse. Il m'avait énormément rassurée mais cela n'avait eu qu'un effet temporaire.

**- Bella, je sais que nous en avons discuté ****tous**** les deux cette après-midi mais****tu es libre. Ne te sens pas ****obligée**** de prendre la parole si tu n'es pas prête. ****T****out le monde le comprendra.**

**- Euh****... M****erci Phil****,**** mais j'ai envie de le faire. ****C****'est juste que je flippe un peu****... ****Je n'aime pas être le centre ****de l'attention...**

**- Très bien****. M****ais là****, ****ils sont ici pour t'écouter donc à toi de voir****...**

**- Oui, je dois le faire de toute façon alors autant m'en débarrasser aujourd'hui ! **

Pour cacher mon malaise, j'avais choisi de faire un peu d'ironie. Lors d'une discussion avec le groupe sur le fonctionnement des réunions, je leur avais expliqué que le premier jour j'avais eu peur que cela ne ressemble un peu aux réunions pour alcooliques anonymes. Cela les avait bien fait rire. Du coup, j'avais décidé de lancer mon discours de cette façon.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella et je suis une ****ado**** ayant des problèmes psychologiques. Je suis sereine depuis 2mois, 13 jours et quelques heures. **Je les vis tous se retenir de rire, ce qui eu l'effet immédiat de me détendre.

**  
Les différents entretiens avec Phil m'ont fait comprendre mon souci. Mon problème est similaire à celui d'Émilie. Depuis toute petite, je suis la cible de moqueries de la part de mes camarades de classe. Plus précisément, d'un groupe de filles qui au fil du temps s'est agrandi et des mecs ont intégré leurs rangs. Ce clan est le plus populaire donc le plus influent du lycée. Il se compose essentiellement des pom-pom-girls et des footballeurs. Tout le monde essaye d'être en bons termes avec eux. Moi, je suis ce qu'ils appellent une « I.I. » c'est à dire une intello inintéressante. **

**Du coté fille, nous avons celle qui régente tout cela, Tanya. Elle me déteste, sans raison valable enfin peut être mais je ne la connais pas. Elle est la capitaine des cheerleaders du bahut. Puis il y a ses toutous nommés Jessica, Laureen et Victoria. Et pour finir, deux électrons libres, Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale qui ne participent pas aux railleries.**

**Coté mec, Edward Cullen est le mec le plus en vue du bahut, toute les filles bavent pour lui et tout les mecs veulent lui ressembler. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne fais pas exception sauf que je le cache ! Son frère Emmett n'est pas en reste mais c'est le petit ami de Rosalie donc les filles le laissent tranquille. Elles ont trop peur de la belle blonde je crois. Emmett ne participe pas à mes humiliations quant à son frère surnommé Little-Cullen... Et bien il lui arrive de rire devant cela, voir même d'en provoquer mais je ne le ressens pas de la même manière... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Enfin bref ! **_(N/B :__T'es amoureuse...)_

**Ensuite il y a Mike, le connard qui a parié sur moi. Puis Tyler et Éric qui pour le moment n'ont jamais rien fait contre moi si ce n'est de rire à mes dépens. Et enfin Ben qui ne prend jamais part ni ne rit lorsqu'ils se moquent de nous. Quand je dis nous et bien c'est Jasper mon frère, Angela ma meilleure amie et moi. Les inséparables « I.I. » ! Voilà pour les présentations maintenant je vais vous raconter ma vie. Enfin une partie...**

**  
Depuis toujours****, ****Tanya m'insulte ****et**** me rabaisse constamment. Ma mère s'est suicidée peu de temps après ma naissance, elle s'amuse à me le rappeler et surtout à me dire que j'en suis ****responsable. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blessée par ses pensées. Cette année, les railleries ****ont été**** plus dures et plus nombreuses que les années précédentes. Je ne supporte pas cette fille, surtout depuis qu'elle est la petite amie du gars pour qui j'ai craque depuis longtemps. Bref, avec l'aide de son clan elle m'a fait pas mal de ****vacheries****. Comme me piquer mes affaires pendant que j'étais sous la douche après le sport****,**** m'obligeant à traverser le lycée**** vêtue uniquement d'une serviette****. Le premier jour de cours, ses copines et elle ont parié sur le temps que je mettrais avant de pleurer. Ensuite, elle est ****venue**** me gueuler dessus à la cantine parce que j'avais osé regarder son mec. Là****, j'ai pas pu**** résister, je lui ai ****répondu**** qu'il n'était pas sa chose et je me suis mangé une baffe. Je vous passe les nombreuses autres fois où elle a réussi à m'humilier. Elle n'****était**** pas la seule, toutes les pom-pom-****girls**** à part deux filles s'****amusaient**** à le faire dès que l'occasion se ****présentait****. Après quelques jours****,**** un des garçons ****populaires****, Mike a commencé à se rapprocher de moi. Il est venu me proposer son blouson lorsque je me suis retrouvée en serviette dehors et bien qu'au début je me suis méfiée de son retournement, j'ai finalement accepté son amitié. La**** veille ****des vacances ****scolaires****, il est venu pour m'inviter à la soirée ****costumée ****de Tanya****. H****ésitante au début, j'ai finalement dit oui. Pour la première fois, je sortais avec un gars de mon lycée****. N****e croyez pas que je ne suis jamais ****sortie**** avant mais disons que j'ai comme une double personnalité. Au lycée****,**** je passe pour la petite fille intello**** qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux études alors qu'en dehors, je suis plutôt une fille qui aime faire la fête, boire de temps en temps et je flirte assez facilement dirons nous. Donc, Mike est passé me chercher et il ****semblait**** vraiment apprécier ma ****tenue**** pour l'occasion****. Je m'était**** déguisée en diablesse. Une fois ****installés ****dans sa voiture, ****il s'est penché et m'a embrassée ****juste au coin des lèvres****. J****e ne voulais absolument pas sortir avec lui**** donc je lui ai ****gentiment**** dit d'arrêter. Il s'est excusé et nous**** sommes partis**** à la soirée. ****A peine arrivés, il s'est dirigé vers Tanya et ses potes en me demandant de rester au milieu du salon en attendant qu'il revienne. A ce moment là, la musique s'est coupée et tout le monde a pu entendre leur conversation. Il était question de moi et du pari que venait de remporter Mike pour avoir réussi l'exploit de venir avec moi, vêtue d'une robe et de m'avoir embrassée.**** Il ****a montré ****une photo prise avec son portable. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'une fois de plus ce n'était que pour m'humilier****,**** je me suis mise à pleurer. Mais quand j'ai ****vu ****Edward, le mec sur qui je flashe, sourire... J'ai pris conscience que rien ne changerait jamais et là mon corps m'a ****lâchée**** et d'un coup ce fut le trou noir. **

**  
Le lendemain, le médecin m'****a expliqué**** que je m'étais évanouie ****suite à un choc émotionnel trop important. Il ****avait constaté**** également que**** j'étais ****légèrement sous ****alimentée. Chose normale puisque pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai vomi après chaque repas les jours de semaine.**** C'****était**** le résultat de l'angoisse**** qui en plus des vomissements, provoque des tremblements ****et**** des sueurs froides. Mon estomac se ****nouait**** à chaque fois que je me ****trouvais**** au lycée. Le médecin ****a rapidement compris**** mon ****malaise et m'a proposé ****de venir ici pour me rétablir. ****J'ai évidemment accepté sans sourcilier.**

**  
****Il n'y a qu'au lycée où ma vie est un enfer, à l'extérieur je suis une jeune femme enjouée qui aime faire la fête. Je prends du bon temps, drague. En dehors de Forks, je suis normale.**** Je ****mets des vêtements que j'aime, c'est à dire assez sexys.**** Mais dans ma ville ****ou**** au lycée, je préfère ne pas être vue. Pour cela je m'habille simplement****, avec un jean et un pull. Je ****m'autorise les rares jours de beau temps à prendre un T-shirt****. Je**** préfère me concentrer sur mes études, je suis la première et ****tiens**** à le rester. Pourquoi? ****P****our deux raisons****. L****a première****, ****cela me permettra d'avoir plus de choix pour choisir où j'irais ****étudier**** après l'obtention de mon diplôme****. C****'est mon billet pour quitter Forks ****! Ensuite****, si je suis major de ma promotion, j'aurais l'honneur de faire le discours de fin d'étude. Et ****ça**** j'y tiens ****! ****Je peaufine mon discours ****depuis plusieurs années****. J****e veux montrer à tous ces gens,****qui devant leurs enfants m'appellent "la fille de la suicidée "****, ****qu'ils sont en ****partie ****responsables**** du traitement de ****leurs**** rejetons ****!**** Je veux également montrer qu'aujourd'hui on est jugé sur nos apparences**** et non sur nos actes****,**** enfin si peu... Je sais que mon problème n'est pas uniquement de la responsabilité des autres****,**** j'y ai ma part en ne m'imposant pas face au pom-pom-****girls.****J****e leur ai donné de quoi jubiler****...**** Je me suis installée dans un cercle vicieux****. A****yant pris l'habitude d'être rejetée et humiliée dans ce lieu****,**** j'ai fini par l'accepter. ****A force, ****j'ai développé une sorte de double personnalité****. U****ne fille banale timide et ****renfermée**** à Forks et l'opposé quand je suis loin de cette ville.  
Alors j'ai peur**** parce que je sais que mon problème est très ciblé. Je dois apprendre à tenir tête à mes ennemies. Ici je me sens bien, mais je sais que ****dès**** que je serais de retour ****là****-bas tout redeviendra comme avant...**

**- Merci Bella****. N****e ****t'inquiètes**** pas****, ****effectivement ton problème est ciblé mais tu ****arriveras**** à surmonter cela. Depuis toujours ces personnes te ****rabaissent****, il te faut trouver la volonté de cesser ce cercle vicieux. Ton envie de faire le discours de fin d'étude ****me plaît**** bien****. J****e pense que cela te permettra d'évacuer ****tout ****ce que tu as sur le cœur. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que tu tombes dans la vengeance pure et le règlement de ****comptes**** car là ça n'aura pas l'effet ****escompté****.** Dit Phil. _(N/B:__Effectivement ça risque de faire effet boule de neige...)_

**- Bella, ne ****prends**** pas mal la question que je vais te poser mais je suis ****étonné****. Pourquoi ne pas être toi-même au lycée ****? J****'ai bien compris que ces filles te pourrissent la vie ****et que ce sont**** des garces****. M****ais en quoi ne pas t'habiller comme tu aimes change quelque chose ? **Demanda Alec.**  
**

**- Dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue. Bon j'avoue, ça ne marche pas du tout... Mais aussi parce que je refuse d'être un mouton, si du jour au lendemain j'arrivais habillée comme j'aime, je suis certaine qu'on me jugerait. Les adultes penseront certainement que je tourne mal mais qu'il fallait s'y attendre vu la mère que j'avais. J'ai souvent l'impression que les habitants de Forks attendent cela, comme pour être confortés dans leurs sentiments que ma mère et moi ne sommes pas de bonnes personnes.**

**Et puis il y a le lycée... Par exemple, aujourd'hui j'ai la confiance de tous les professeurs, si je ne peux rendre un devoir à temps parce que j'ai été malade ou qu'on me l'a volé je suis crue sur parole. Or, je suis persuadée que si je devenais plus... Comment dire ? Sexy ? Ouais, on va dire ça ! Je devrais me justifier et prouver ce que j'avance. Ma crédibilité serait anéantie ! Enfin je le pense...  
**

**- Je ne pense pas****. E****nfin****, ****peut être****... M****ais dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à prouver qu'ils ont ****tort ! **_(N/B__Facile à dire coco !!__ )_**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas te cacher derrière une apparence qui n'est pas réellement toi.** Répondit Alec.

**-Oui, je sais mais c'est plus simple****. E****t puis je gagne un temps fou le matin à ne pas avoir à rechercher ****ma tenue**** ou**** à**** me maquiller ! **rigolais-je

Ouf ! J'étais soulagée. J'avais enfin dit la raison de ma présence et personne ne m'a tourné le dos ! Après la réunion, nous avions fait la fête pour le départ de Dem, Jane et Heïdi. Nous avions prévu de tous nous retrouver à la fin de l'année. Je les avais invités à venir camper quelques jours à la Push. Eux m'avaient demandé de les prévenir si je faisais le discours. Pendant la fête, Phil nous informa que trois nouveaux allaient venir. Ils arriveraient à la fin du mois de décembre.

*

* *

Quatre jours étaient passés. Dem, Jane et Heïdi étaient partis, laissant un vide. Notre groupe restait tout de même très soudé, nous attendions avec impatience l'arrivée des nouveaux. En cette veille de Noël, nos familles ou amis allaient passer le réveillon avec nous. J'attendais l'arrivée des miens avec impatience.

Quand je les vis je ne pus m'empêcher de leur sauter dans les bras. Ils m'avaient tellement manqués. Pendant plusieurs heures, je leur ai raconté ma vie. Celle d'avant et celle d'ici. Aucun d'eux ne posa de question, ils m'ont laissée libre de ce que je voulais leur dévoiler. Phil avait du avoir un entretien avec les familles pour leur demander de nous laisser raconter nos vies sans nous interrompre...

Mon père me faisait de la peine, son regard était si triste. Je voulais le réconforter, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de responsabilité dans ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je décidai donc de tout leur dire. Lui et Claire n'étaient au courant que de ce qui s'était produit le soir d'halloween. Jazz me tenait la main, l'avoir près de moi me mettait du baume au coeur. Après mes révélations, mon père d'un naturel froid et distant me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Bella comme je m'en veux, j'aurais du voir ce qui se passait ****! ****Quel piètre flic je fais****... J****e n'ai pas été capable de protéger mon bébé de ces pestes **** !**** Tu sais, tu es en droit de porter plainte****. C****e qu'elles t'ont fait****, ****cela s'appelle du harcèlement moral et c'est interdit ****! ****  
**

**- Papa****... P****our commencer tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir****. T****u ne pouvais pas deviner ce que je te cachais. Ensuite, non je ne porterais pas plainte****. J****'ai ma part de responsabilité, j'aurais**** dû**** réagir plus tôt****. J****e n'aurais pas ****dû**** me laisser rabaisser ainsi. Mais ne ****t'en fait**** pas, ici je vais réapprendre à vivre, à avoir confiance en moi et quand le moment sera venu****,**** je reviendrais à la maison et j'affronterais la tête haute mes anciens tortionnaires. **

Beaucoup de larmes ont coulé, beaucoup de tendresse a été déversée. Le repas de noël s'est ensuite déroulé dans la gaieté et nous avons tous pu mettre de côté nos soucis pour quelques heures. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec Jazz, je voulais des nouvelles d'Ange et de Jake. J'avais besoin qu'il me parle d'Edward aussi, malgré tout je pensais souvent à lui. Pathétique, sachant qu'il était censé être un de mes ennemis. Je devais également lui parler de mes cauchemars. Javais juste évoqué rapidement le fait que j'en faisais mais n'étais pas rentrée dans les détails face à mon père. Je proposai donc à Jazz d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Une fois à l'écart de tout le monde, nous nous sommes installés sur un banc.

**- Jazz****, ****je voudrais savoir comment tu vas****. C****omment vis-tu notre situation à Forks ?  
**

**- Je vais bien. Tu me manques beaucoup mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler comme situation à Forks...  
**

**- Et bien, si ta mère ne s'était pas mariée à mon père tu aurais certainement plein d'amis mais à cause de moi tu te retrouves isolé...  
**

**- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne te reprocherais rien de ce qui se passe. J'ai toujours eu le choix de rester avec toi ou de t'ignorer au lycée, tu me l'as laissé mais j'ai refusé. Tu es ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et rien ne me fait regretter de ne pas avoir d'autres amis ! **_(N/B:__Tu vois Bella ? Te l'avais dit !! xD)_**  
**

**- Merci Jazz, mais tu sais, tout à l'heure je vous ai parlé des cauchemars que je faisais... Et bien, j'ai omis de raconter la fin...  
**

**- Et tu voudrais me le raconter en entier ?  
**

**- Oui mais je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas réagir****...**

Je me lançais malgré mes peurs et lui racontais la fin de l'horrible rêve. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il me pris dans ses bras et me consola, me disant qu'il ne me ferait jamais cela, qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ami avec Tanya et sa meute... Après un moment de silence je repris la parole.

**- Alors quoi de neuf à Forks ? Dans tes lettres, tu ne parles jamais ni de Jake ni du lycée.  
**

**- Oh, tu sais la routine, rien ne change...  
**

**- Jazz, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de ça ! Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de normalité... Alors parle moi, dit moi ce que devient Jacob. Est-il toujours avec Laureen ?  
**

**- Non, il semble qu'ils aient rapidement rompu. Je n'en connais pas la raison. Jake se porte bien, il s'en veux de t'avoir forcée à présenter tes excuses à cette pétasse. **_(N/B:__Ouais ben il peut s'en vouloir à mort même !! Grrr)_** Il ne sais pas que tu es ici, comme tout le monde il pense que tu es en France.  
**

**- Oh ! A ce propos, quels ont été les réactions au lycée ? Je suppose que le principal l'a annoncé au moins à ma classe.  
**

**- Oui, bien comme tu t'en doutes Tanya était folle de rage. Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'elle méritait plus que toi de faire ce voyage... **_(N/B:__Quelle conne cette Tanya !! Pas foutue de comprendre qu'elle a pas le niveau !!! *se tape le front*)_**  
**

**- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Et les autres ?  
**

**- Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ? **_(N/B:__Fais pas le malin Jazz...)__  
_

**- Jazz, je connais cet air... Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de qui je voulais parler !  
**

**- Bien, à priori quand le proviseur leur a appris, il n'était pas content et ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était toi qui avait eu le privilège de partir sachant que tu ne suis pas les cours de français au lycée. Le principal lui as dit que tu en suivais par correspondance parce que ton niveau était supérieur à celui proposé au lycée et que tu avais eu ce privilège parce que tu es la première du bahut. Il n'a plus rien dit après cela.  
**

**- Oh ! Et bien, je suppose que je ne devais pas m'attendre à mieux comme réaction...  
**

**- Attends**** ! Q****uelques jours après****, ****il est venu trouver Angela pour lui demander de tes nouvelles ****puisque**** tu étais ****censée**** être sa partenaire de labo. Elle s'est ****contentée**** de lui confirmer que tu étais en France et** **que tu suivais les cours d'ici par correspondance.  
**

**- Ah ?  
**

**- Bella ne te fais pas de film, je te connais ! Il a certainement voulu savoir cela par rapport à votre partenariat de biologie... N'aviez-vous pas un devoir à faire ensemble ?  
**

**- Non, enfin le prof n'en avait pas encore donné. J'ai reçu la semaine dernière un devoir à faire avec une note du prof me disant que je ne devais faire que la deuxième partie.  
**

**- Bien voilà, tu sais pourquoi il s'est renseigné... **_(N/B:__Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?? Tu lui as demandé peut-être ??)_**  
**

**- Oui.**

J'étais triste, j'avais eu le faible espoir que par je ne sais quel mystère je pouvais lui manquer. Qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi... _(N/B :__Mais oui tu lui manques !! Il nous l'a dit à nous !! xD)_

Je repris la parole

**- Alors, qui sort avec qui ?  
**

**- Et bien, suite à... Enfin la soirée... Tanya sort avec Mike. **

Jazz avait dit cela en faisant une grimace.**  
**

**- Jazz ne t'en fait pas, j'ai surmonté ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Et bien, si je m'étais attendue à ce couple ! Edward ne l'a pas trop mal vécu ? **_(N/B:__Tu parles !! Il attendait que ça !!! xD)_**  
**

**- Putain ! Tu penses à ce qu'il a pu ressentir ! Et toi alors ? C'est toi qui a dû le plus souffrir ! Arrête de toujours penser aux autres avant toi ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, il semble n'en avoir rien à faire. A priori, il l'a vite remplacée ! **_(N/B:__Même pas vrai !! Enfin... Si mais pas par une fixe ! :oP)_**  
**

**- Ah****... P****ar qui ? **Demandais-je un peu déçue.

**- Euh****... **_(N/B:__Haha ! Tu sais plus quoi dire hein gros béta !!)_

Jazz semblait tout un coup très mal.

**- Jazz accouche ! **

**  
- En fait****, ****je ne sais pas trop****... **_(N/B :__T'as l'air malin tiens ! )_**I****l a été au bal de noël avec Laureen, mais avant cette soirée, ils n'étaient pas ****ensembles****. Alors je ne sais pas si ils vont officialiser leur couple à la rentrée ou si ce n'était que pour la soirée.**

**- Décidément cette salope, il les lui faut tous ****!** _(N/B:__Et ouais y'en a comme ça... :oS)_

Putain j'y croyais pas ! Il pouvait pas avoir été au bal avec n'importe quelle autre pétasse ? Je devais vraiment me le sortir de la tête ! Ce mec ne me porterait jamais d'intérêt ! _(N/B:__Ca t'en sais rien !!! :oP)_

Nous décidions de rentrer.

Le lendemain, les familles et amis étaient conviés au repas du midi puis devaient repartir dans la soirée. Cela nous avait fait du bien. Pendant quelques heures, nous avions pu nous changer les idées. Et puis, voir d'autres personnes que mes colocs était plaisant. Après ces quelques semaines, j'avais besoin de voir de nouvelles têtes. Nous sortions peu du centre alors la moindre distraction était la bienvenue.

* * *

N/B signifie note de ma super beta biboo!


	11. Chapter 10: Avancer

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! (N/Bee : Ben oui maintenant jsuis en solo :oP)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre X: Avancer**

_**Janvier:**_

Depuis le départ de trois d'entre nous, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Nous avions la chance de pouvoir discuter avec eux via le net, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour nos familles et amis d'avant. Selon Phil, nous couper de notre vie était nécessaire pour que nous puissions remonter la pente.

Nous avions fêté la saint sylvestre dans une bonne ambiance. Avant le repas, j'avais joué du piano et même Alec avait réussi à nous faire un morceau. Nous étions de plus en plus proches, je me confiais à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Même Jasper et Angela ne savaient pas autant de choses sur moi, et c'était réciproque. J'avais également de meilleures nuits. Phil avait sans doute raison, le fait de me confier à ma famille et de parler de mes cauchemars avec Jasper m'avait permis d'extérioriser mes peurs. Après le diner, nous avions dansé, rigolé bref rien n'aurait pu montrer que nous étions pour la plupart dans une sorte de déprime. Cela me stressait, j'avais peur qu'une fois sortie d'ici, de cette bulle de bonheur, je ne sois pas en aussi bonne forme que je ne le paraissais.**(N/B: Mais non je suis sûre tout va bien se passer !! :oP)**

Lors de la dernière réunion, Phil nous avait mis au courant des soucis des nouveaux. Phil, nous expliqua qu'il était nécessaire qu'il prévienne les anciens de leurs problèmes principaux pour éviter les erreurs qui ne feraient que compliquer la mise en confiance. Évidemment, il ne rentrait pas dans les détails. Je compris ce jour là, pourquoi lors de mon arrivée, l'attitude de chacun était exactement la bonne.  
Nous avions appris ce jour là également, les raisons de la présence de Félix et d'Embry.

Félix est arrivé au centre suite à une dépression. Le suicide de sa petite amie, un an auparavant, l'a plongé dans une violente déprime dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir. La veille de son suicide, il avait senti qu'elle était mal. Il était donc resté avec elle toute la journée, lui demandant de prendre rendez-vous en urgence avec son médecin mais elle n'avait pas voulu, lui disant que ce n'était rien. Le lendemain, voyant qu'elle allait mieux il était parti travailler. En rentrant, il l'avait trouvée inanimée dans leur lit. Elle avait pris plusieurs comprimés de somnifères avec de l'alcool. Culpabilisant de n'avoir pas pu l'aider à se sentir mieux, il se refusait d'être heureux. Cependant, il n'avait pas envisagé de mettre fin à sa propre vie. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa famille et du coup, il leur avait longtemps caché son mal-être...Comme nous tous ici, il essayait de faire bonne figure devant les personnes les plus importantes. On essayait de se montrer fort mais cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. C'était certainement notre point commun, ne pas vouloir faire souffrir les gens qui nous étaient chers. Peut-être avions-nous tort d'agir ainsi mais nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait que notre souffrance nous semblait plus gérable que de voir de la tristesse ou pire de la pitié dans le regard de nos familles.

Quant à Embry, il avait eu des problèmes de violence. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa colère. Phil lui avait promis de l'aider pour qu'il puisse apprendre à gérer celle-ci. Il nous avait raconté que depuis tout petit il avait des excès de fureur. A l'école, il était constamment convoqué chez le proviseur pour s'être battu. Il fut renvoyé de plusieurs établissements à cause de cela. Après une expulsion supplémentaire, une violente dispute avait éclatée entre son père et lui. Il avait fini par frapper durement son père. Ce fut cet évènement qui a conduit ses parents à demander de l'aide ne voulant pas jeter leur fils à la rue mais n'acceptant pas son agressivité.

Le premier janvier, Jared arriva. Il venait d'une ville nommé Colby du Kansas. Phil nous a expliqué qu'il avait perdu ses parents quelques mois auparavant et que depuis leur mort il ne remontait pas la pente. Il avait quelques problèmes avec l'alcool, mais selon Phil pas de dépendance, ni de violence. Jared était un jeune homme de 21 ans très grand, près de deux mètres, le teint mâte. Ses cheveux coupés très courts lui donnaient un air de bad-boy. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il avait dans son regard quelque chose qui me glaçait le sang mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Au fil des jours et des semaines, il avait fini par s'ouvrir à nous. Il nous raconta les circonstances dans lesquelles ses parents étaient morts. Un vulgaire accident de la route. Une voiture roulant trop vite, un chauffard ayant trop bu et se prenant pour un pilote de Formule 1, les avait percutés de plein fouet.**(N/B : C'est horrible mais malheureusement ça arrive tous les jours... Dois-je vous rappeler de ne pas prendre le volant si vous avez bu ??)** Jared souffrait énormément de cette perte mais ce qui l'anéantissait le plus était que les services sociaux lui avaient refusé la garde de sa petite sœur âgée de quatre ans, estimant qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour la prendre en charge. Phil l'a donc accueilli dans le centre, pour lui permettre de sortir de sa dépression et l'a mis en contact avec un avocat spécialisé dans les problèmes de l'enfance pour l'aider à avoir la garde de sa petite sœur au mieux, ou au moins à avoir un droit de visite régulier. Ce qui, à priori, avait déjà été accordé mais que la famille d'accueil de la petite ne respectait pas. Je compris après son discours pourquoi son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Il reflétait celui que j'avais eu pendant de nombreuses années, celui de la culpabilité. Il pensait être responsable de la mort de ses parents, car ils revenaient d'un de ses matchs de foot quand l'accident avait eu lieu. Pire, à cette culpabilité se rajoutait celle de ne pouvoir garder sa sœur. Quand il nous parlait d'elle, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle représentait tout pour lui. Vivre loin d'elle le torturait peut-être même plus que la mort de son père et de sa mère. D'une certaine manière, il me faisait penser à Jasper avec moi. Je pouvais voir l'importance qu'il mettait au fait d'être là pour sa sœur et je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jasper ne voulait pas me laisser.

Le deux janvier, ce fut Leah, originaire de Saint Georges, ville entre les états d'Arizona et d'Utah, qui vint agrandir le groupe. Une jolie jeune fille, brune dont les cheveux étaient coupés en un dégradé mettant en valeur son magnifique visage. Son teint, bien qu'un peu pâle, faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux vert d'eau en amande. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi et très mince, cela rendait son problème bien plus visible. Elle se retrouvait enceinte de 5 mois alors qu'elle n'avait même pas 16 ans. Elle avait appris sa grossesse que tardivement, lui interdisant de pouvoir envisager l'avortement.**(N/B : Arf!! Le deni de grossesse... :oS)** Sa famille, son petit-ami et la famille de celui-ci la soutenaient tous. Ils avaient réaménagé le garage attenant à la maison de ses parents en petit appartement. Les deux futures grand-mères, ne travaillant pas, avaient déjà prévu de garder le bébé afin de permettre à Leah de poursuivre ses études. Mais voila le problème, tout le monde réagissait trop bien et personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de se demander ce que Leah souhaitait. Alors petit à petit, elle s'était renfermée sur elle même, oubliant de manger. Après plusieurs malaises, sa sage-femme confirma qu'elle faisait une dépression et l'envoya chez Phil pour qu'il l'aide. Il fallait qu'elle puisse envisager toute les options qui s'offraient à elle concernant le bébé. Elle pouvait le garder, le placer à l'adoption si le père du bébé était d'accord évidemment ou bien le confier à son père. Quand je la regardais, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais laisser ce bébé. Elle avait toujours les mains sur son ventre, lui parlait quand elle pensait être seule... Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surprise en train de demander pardon à son petit de ne pas être la plus heureuse des mamans. J'imaginais, quand je la trouvais dans ces moments intimes, que ma mère avait dû faire la même chose. Quand j'avais raconté à Leah le début de ma vie, je m'aperçus à son regard qu'elle avait déjà songé à se suicider. Je compris alors pourquoi Phil m'avait demandé de parler avec elle de mon enfance.

La troisième arriva le quatre janvier. Elle arrivait de Californie, plus précisément de Savannah. Irina, grande, mince, trop mince... On pouvait voir ses os ressortir au niveau de ses clavicules. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et ternes, ses yeux gris étaient tristes et cernés par de grosses marques violacées. Son teint était livide. Toute son apparence trahissait son problème principal, la manque de nourriture. Elle était anorexique. Contrairement à nous tous, son cas était plus apparenté à une maladie physique et mentale. Après une cure de plusieurs mois dans une clinique spécialisée dans ce type de pathologie, elle avait déjà repris presque huit kilo. Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer avec ce poids en moins tant son corps semblait être déjà sur le point de se casser à tout moment. D'après ce qu'elle nous avait raconté au fil des mois, son anorexie était venue tranquillement, commençant par un régime pour perdre quelques rondeurs. Elle s'était prise au jeu et avait perdu encore et encore, comme elle aimait nous le dire. Petit à petit, elle reprit goût au repas. Même si elle avait un appétit d'oiseau, elle arrivait à manger de plus en plus. Phil l'avait accueillie pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle et surtout pour faire en sorte qu'elle voit réellement son corps comme il était et non comme elle l'imaginait

Nous étions un groupe hétéroclite. Je crois que c'était nos différences qui rendaient notre guérison facile, enfin relativement facile... Chacun avait une raison de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans sa vie, de ne pas y être heureux et comme l'avait dit Heïdi, on venait ici pour faire une remise à zéro de notre compteur. Pas pour se soigner d'une maladie, car finalement aucun de nous n'était vraiment malade. Nous avions juste des problèmes à régler et pour cela on devait chacun apprendre à réagir face à des évènements.

Vers le milieu du mois, j'ai reçu pas mal de courrier. Notamment mon bulletin où, comme toujours, les félicitations étaient notées. Le classement ne changeait pas, toujours première. Un sourire naissait sur mon visage, mon discours était de plus en plus d'actualité. Après venaient les lettres de Jazz qui étaient comme d'habitude neutres. Il ne parlait pas du lycée, ni de Jacob, se limitant au strict minimum. Il ne répondait pas non plus aux questions que je lui avais posé dans mes précédents courriers. Bizarrement, j'étais déçue. Je pensais qu'il aurait compris, après notre discussion de noël, ce que j'attendais de lui. J'aimerais tellement qu'il cesse de vouloir à tout prix me préserver et qu'il se décide à vivre sa vie sans se préoccuper de moi... **(N/ B : Ouais mais Jazz restera Jazz ;o))** Lui par contre, m'en posait des tas. Je lui répondais rapidement, lui racontant ma vie ici, lui expliquant que je m'étais bien intégrée comme il l'avait constaté à Noël et lui disant qu'il me manquait énormément.  
Puis je lus les lettres d'Angela, elle était beaucoup plus réceptive à mes questionnements. Elle me détaillait tout ce qui se déroulait au lycée. J'appris qu'Edward avait bien emmené Laureen au bal, comme Jasper me l'avait dit, mais qu'ils ne semblaient pas sortir ensembles. D'après elle, Edward était en train de changer mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ferait cela... **(N/B : Devine banane !!)** Elle m'informa également qu'au réfectoire les Cullens avaient déserté la table des populaires pour s'isoler à leur propre table mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce changement. Elle évoquait la possibilité que ce soit en raison du couple Tanya/Mike mais n'en était pas complètement convaincue. D'après Ange, quand le classement fut affiché, Edward avait souri en disant "même loin d'ici elle continue à me battre, je devrais insister pour que le sport compte dans le classement si je veux être le premier un jour"**(N/B : Hahaha !!! Comme c'est ballot !!! ;o))** . Le fait qu'il ait souri en faisant cette remarque me chavira le cœur ! Pouvais-je espérer qu'il puisse penser à moi comme je pensais à lui ? Encore une fois, ma conscience se rappela à moi.

_Tu parles du mec qui se fout ouvertement de toi, qui n'a pas bougé quand tu t'es évanouie ? Sans aucun doute, tu lui manques ! Qui peut-il rabaisser, humilier maintenant ? _Je détestais ma conscience !

Puis elle me parlait de Ben, me disant comme il était beau, intelligent et regrettant de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Elle m'expliqua aussi qu'Alice regardait très souvent Jasper mais que celui-ci ne voulait pas la croire quand elle le lui disait. Je lui répondis en la remerciant de me donner tous ces détails et en lui reposant de nouvelles questions, lui racontant ma vie ici.

Au centre, je me sentais tellement bien que j'envisageais parfois de demander à Phil de me permettre de finir l'année scolaire ici mais je me ravisais systématiquement. Premièrement, il refuserait, selon lui je pourrais presque rentrer maintenant mais personnellement je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter Tanya et ses acolytes. Deuxièmement, Edward me manquait et même si je savais pertinemment que mon amour pour lui était à sens unique j'avais besoin de le voir. Finalement même ses moqueries me manquaient ! Je devais être maso...**(N/B : En même temps avec Eddy laquelle d'entre nous ne le serait pas ^^ ;oP)** De toute façon, je devais retourner à Forks pour finir l'année et faire le discours ! Ce sera mon moment de gloire ! Enfin, je l'espérais...

_**Février:**_

Le temps était toujours doux. J'en venais à vouloir retrouver l'humidité de Forks.  
L'ambiance du groupe était toujours excellente. Bien-sûr il y avait parfois des clashs mais nous réglions bien vite nos conflits. Nous nous entre-aidions et c'était le plus important. J'ai remarqué un rapprochement entre Kate et Alec. J'espérais qu'ils allaient s'avouer leurs sentiments bientôt. J'étais très proche d'eux et l'un comme l'autre m'avait confié leur attirance. Kate ne voulait pas avouer à Alec ses sentiments de peur qu'il la rejette à cause de son passé. J'avais beau lui expliquer que s'il l'avait acceptée comme amie il n'allait pas la repousser, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire trop, j'avais promis à Alec de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments pour elle. De son coté, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur n'ayant eu que peu de petites amies. J'essayais de le rassurer en lui expliquant que le nombre n'était pas important et que seuls les sentiments l'étaient... J'espérais que mes conseils leur donneraient le courage de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre.

Concernant les trois nouveaux, étonnamment ils se sont vite lâchés à notre contact, ce qui fut plutôt positif. La vie continuait mais je commençais malgré tout à tourner en rond... Les réunions étaient plus souvent l'objet de débats sur des sujets divers et variés que des moments où nous nous confessions.

Nous étions tous débordés par nos cours. A croire que tout les professeurs ont décidé de mettre le turbo en ce milieu d'année scolaire. J'ai pris plusieurs cours avec le prof de maths. Je devais remonter ma moyenne, elle n'était que de 15.**(N/B : Bah alors ? 15 c'est pas terrible... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ?? ^^ ;oP)** J'étais consciente que pour beaucoup elle semblait excellente mais ne connaissant pas les points faibles d'Edward **(N/B : Tkt tu les connaitras bien assez tôt va !!! Hein Leau' ?? N/N: Ah, ah t'aimerais que je réponde là? Bin non j'dis rien!)**, je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir de lacunes et ce dans aucune matière ! Et malheureusement, les maths étaient mon point faible. Les leçons du moment étaient les probabilités, la loi de poisson, avec remise, sans remise, avec un ordre ou sans bref tout ça ne me semblait pas très clair... Et puis, il y avait les fonctions vectorielles où je ne savais trop quoi ! Vraiment, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de savoir par quel point passait une droite ou une courbe pour mon futur... Cependant, après plusieurs heures de cours, j'arrivais à mieux cerner les choses. Je préparais ardemment le prochain contrôle en espérant atteindre le dix-huit sur vingt.  
Pour les vacances d'hiver, aucun départ n'était prévu, ce qui nous ravit. Nous n'avions pas envie d'être séparés et encore moins d'accueillir de nouveaux membres. Ce qui signifiait qu'aux vacances de pâques, nous serions nombreux à être libérés, ce qui serait une bonne chose ! Cela voulait dire que nous pourrions enfin affronter nos démons !

Alec et moi étions toujours fourrés ensembles. Notre relation était purement amicale, j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il fallait que je l'amène à dévoiler ses sentiments pour Kate mais je n'osais pas m'immiscer dans leur future relation. Surtout qu'il m'avait plutôt demandé de ne pas m'en mêler mais nous étions le 14 février, jour de la fête des amoureux. Évidemment personne n'en avait parlé au centre comme si nous n'avions pas le droit ou l'envie d'être amoureux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que faisait Edward, avec qui la passait-il ? J'espérais qu'il serait seul et penserait à moi... Pathétique et égoïste mais l'amour rend égoïste non ? **(N/B : Mouais... Bof bof ton raisonnement là quand même...)**

Jasper m'écrivait souvent mais restait toujours évasif ou évitait soigneusement de répondre aux questions que je lui posais sur la vie au lycée. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Angela pour me raconter les derniers potins ! Non pas qu'on soit des commères mais on aimait bien commenter l'actualité du lycée... Elle me confirmait dans ses lettres qu'Edward était toujours célibataire ou en tout cas qu'il ne sortait avec personne du lycée ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas une copine ailleurs... Je me demandais bien pourquoi il ne flirtait plus avec toutes les pétasses et bien sûr je ne le saurais jamais ! J'espérais simplement qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux... Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais j'assumais ! Je ne faisais pas partie de celles qui pensaient que le plus important en amour était le bonheur de l'autre ! Non, en amour le plus important était la réciprocité des sentiments... **(N/B : Là on est d'accord !!)** Dommage pour moi ! Enfin, j'essayais de me convaincre que le destin était toujours prévu d'avance alors quoi que je ressentais pour lui cela faisait partie de mon chemin et avait une importance. **(N/B : C'est une façon un peu fataliste de voir les choses mais on peut voir ça comme ça...) **

_**Mars:**_

Les températures remontaient. Enfin... Ici ! A Forks apparemment le temps était toujours à la neige... Comme ils étaient chanceux ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire cela un jour... Moi qui n'aimais que la chaleur, je crois que l'air froid me manquait !  
Bientôt le retour, j' allais rentrer chez moi dans quelques semaines. La plupart du temps, j'étais euphorique et pressée de ce retour mais parfois cela m'angoissait encore... Phil me donnait de nombreux conseils pour m'apprendre à gérer le stress et mes crises d'angoisses. Quant à ma répartie, il la trouvait plutôt excellente. D'après lui, je devais juste apprendre à maitriser mes émotions et je pourrais facilement tenir tête aux pom-pom-girls et leur cour ! **(N/B : Ouais la cour de la reine des pétasses !!!)** Facile à dire mais difficile à faire ! Heureusement, on avait encore du temps pour me permettre de canaliser tout cela.

Au début du mois, nous avions organisé une soirée pour l'anniversaire d'Alec. Ce fut l'occasion inespérée pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments à Kate. Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour ! Cela restait pourtant plus ou moins confidentiel, ils ne voulaient pas que Phil soit au courant de peur qu'il ne décide d'en renvoyer un chez lui mais j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà... Un autre couple s'était formé, Émilie et Jared. Je ne les aurais pas imaginé ensembles mais ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre. Le ventre de Leah s'arrondissait de plus en plus, on la charriait souvent mais toujours gentiment. Elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle, s'informait pas mal sur l'accouchement, l'allaitement et tout ce qui concernait le bébé. Nous avions beaucoup discuté ensemble. Elle avait peur de faire une dépression après la naissance. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je pouvais. Phil, lui, semblait confiant. Bref, ici dans notre bulle, nous étions tous au mieux de notre forme mais qu'en serait-il une fois dehors ?

Nous avions des nouvelles de Jane, Dem et d'Heïdi. Jane n'était pas retournée chez ses parents. Comme convenu avec Phil, elle avait intégré un nouveau lycée et y habitait. D'après ce qu'elle nous racontait tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle avait été vite intégrée grâce à sa colocataire.  
Concernant Demetri, il avait fait son coming-out auprès de sa famille et de ses plus proches amis. Certains lui ont tourné le dos **(N/B : C'est que c'était pas des vrais amis alors... Donc no regrets !!)** mais dans l'ensemble les réactions furent plutôt positives.

Pour Heïdi, tout se passait bien aussi. Ses parents l'aidaient à ne pas retomber dans la drogue et elle avait retrouvé certains de ses anciens amis qui eux aussi avaient étés en cure de désintoxication.

_**Avril:**_

Plus que quelques jours avant mon retour à Forks...  
Kate venait de m'apprendre que ses parents avaient décidé de déménager afin de faciliter sa relation avec Alec. Ils allaient emménager à Port-Angeles ! Nous étions euphoriques à cette idée. Cependant, je prévenais Kate que je n'avais pas l'intention de changer de comportement. Bien-sûr, j'espérais arriver à ne plus me laisser humilier mais je refusais de rentrer dans la mascarade. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma vraie personnalité pour éviter tout jugement rapide et inapproprié. Je préférais essayer d'être invisible. Et pour éviter de croiser tout membre de mon lycée, je refuserais de traîner sur Port-Angeles. Nous irions faire la fête à Seattle comme avant avec Jasper. Kate avait tout de suite compris et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi, elle respecterait mes choix.

Phil n'était pas très chaud pour le déménagement de Kate. Selon lui, pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire elle devait affronter ses amis. Nous avions trouvé un compromis. Kate leur écrivit pour leur demander des explications. Elle reçut très rapidement leurs réponses. Elle apprit dans leurs courriers qu'ils étaient des habitués de ce genre de soirées mais qu'ils n'avaient pas prémédité d'en faire chez Kate. Quand les fêtes avaient commencé, le bouche à oreille avait démarré. Leurs connaissances, avec qui ils y participaient habituellement, avaient vite eu vent des soirées organisées par Kate. Au début, ils avaient essayé de limiter les choses mais voyant que Kate menait la danse et avait l'air de trouver cela plaisant, ils avaient laissé les choses leur échapper. Ils s'étaient exusés de n'avoir pas vu que Kate vivait mal l'expérience et lui avaient promis qu'ils avaient effacé toutes les vidéos. Kate fut surprise de leurs réactions. Elle s'attendait à être rejetée. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à repenser aux évènements, les réponses qu'elle avait reçues l'ont beaucoup rassurée. Sa relation avec Alec l'aidait beaucoup à reprendre confiance en elle. Il était patient et attentionné, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Je profitais des derniers jours au centre pour organiser mon retour avec mon père. Je serais chez moi le dernier weekend avant la reprise des cours, soit deux jours de stress avant d'affronter le lycée. Un mélange d'appréhension, de colère et d'excitation m'envahissait. Mon départ fut un déchirement. Bien qu'Alec et Kate quittaient le centre en même temps que moi, j'y laissais des amis en qui j'avais une confiance absolue. Bien-sûr j'étais pressée de revoir Jazz et Angela ainsi que nos copains de la Push mais le centre, Phil et mes compagnons d'infortune, allaient me manquer. Nous avions mis au point les derniers détails concernant nos futures vacances communes et j'étais ravie de voir que tous avaient pris leurs dispositions. Phil m'avait demandé de le tenir informé quant à l'évolution de mes rapports avec les élèves de mon lycée. Il prévoyait d'essayer de se libérer pour assister à mon discours. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir me psychanalyser pendant que je le ferais mais je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. Au contraire, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il en penserait. J'avais à plusieurs reprises demandé son aide et à chaque fois il avait refusé en disant que je devais l'écrire seule et ne pas me laisser happer par la vengeance... Pas sûre d'y arriver... **(N/B : Mais si jsuis sûre que tu vas y arriver et puis on est toutes avec toi !!! On a même monté un club ! Hein les filles ? Le club anti-pintades, levez les bras !!! YEAH !! ;oP)**

Finalement, revenir chez moi ne fut pas dur. Je retrouvais Jazz et Ange qui étaient venus passer le samedi à la maison. Je pus leur présenter Kate et Alec chez celui-ci à Port-Angeles. Le courant entre eux est tout de suite passé, comme si tout le monde se connaissait depuis longtemps. Il faut bien avouer que j'avais énormément parlé des uns et des autres.  
Dimanche, nous avions passé la journée en famille, histoire de se retrouver un peu avant de reprendre la routine. Mon père me fit promette de lui dire si je n'arrivais pas à gérer les pom-pom-girls. J'avais décidé de ne pas me coucher trop tard. L'angoisse était déjà de retour mais moins violente que je ne l'imaginais.**(N/B : Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais !!!)**

Demain serait un nouveau jour qui commence, mais est-ce que quelque chose aura changé ? Si je répondais aux attaques du clan populaire, me sentirais-je mieux pour autant ? Est-ce qu'ils finiraient par abandonner leur acharnement ? Ce fut la tête remplie de questions que je m'endormis, d'un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars.

* * *

Un peu de pub pour un nouveau forum {http : // lovelemon - in - fic . forumactif . com / forum . htm}(supprimer les espaces)


	12. Chapter 11: Retour à la case départ

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! (N/Bee : Ben oui maintenant jsuis en solo :oP)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapitre 11: Retour à la case départ...**

_20 Avril:_

_Lundi 7h30:_

Putain de réveil et sa sonnerie stridente, un peu plus et je tombais du lit tant elle m'avait fait flipper. J'aurais du le régler en mode radio ! Remarque, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, la musique ne me réveillant pas en général...  
Je m'étirais, sentant mon estomac se contracter ainsi que l'angoisse se raviver en même temps que moi mais en comparaison des crises d'avant, celle là était très light. Je repoussais ma couverture, me levais et direction la douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur moi, je laissais tous mes muscles endoloris par l'inactivité de la nuit se détendre sous le jet.

_Hum un plaisir, trop __court__ selon moi, mais pas le temps de moisir sous la douche._

Une longue journée m'attendait. Un jean et un pull bleu marine feraient l'affaire. Je dévalais les escaliers, avalais mon bol de céréales et remontais. Après avoir brossé mes dents, j'essayais de dompter mes cheveux... Impossible ! Le climat humide de Forks les faisait friser... Je finis par les attacher dans ce que j'appelais mon chignon « sauvageon », c'est à dire que j'attrapais tous les cheveux et les attachais à l'aide d'une grosse pince après les avoir tournicotés et relevés. Au moment de redescendre, je notais que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais pas vomi mon déjeuner avant de me rendre en cours.

_Bon début. _

Arrivée devant la Chevrolet, je demandais à Jazz de bien vouloir me laisser conduire. Il accepta. Après m'être installée coté conducteur, je démarrais mon antique voiture et à peine dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination, le parking du lycée... Pas mal de voiture étaient déjà garées. L'angoisse refit son apparition. A moins qu'elle ne m'ait jamais vraiment quittée... Mes mains tremblaient, je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides... **(N/B : Détends-toi, respires...)**

_Pas bon!_

Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je demandai à Jasper de descendre retrouver Angela. J'irais les rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Il m'obéit sans demander la raison. Une fois seule dans ma camionnette, je tentai de me relaxer comme Phil me l'avait appris. Inspiration lente par le nez, expiration lente par la bouche, une fois, deux, trois.... Dix... Vingt... Ça ne marchait pas ! Le stress continuait d'augmenter !

_Merde! _

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Alec, le seul capable de me calmer réellement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je descendis de ma camionnette et me dirigeai vers Angela et Jazz.  
Je n'étais pas tout à fait à leur hauteur quand je vis Tanya et sa meute s'approcher de moi.

_Allez, c'est le moment de vérité! Vais-je réussir à lui tenir tête ou comme toujours me taire et baisser la tête ?_

**- Swan ****! D****éjà de retour ? **

**  
- Comme tu peux le voir Tanya !**

**  
- Et bien, je vois que ce séjour en France n'a pas amélioré ton ****goût**** vestimentaire ! **Cracha-t-elle pendant que ses toutous pouffaient stupidement.

**- Hum****... A**** la** **différence de toi, je ne viens pas ici pour me montrer !**

**  
- Normal, tu ressembles à rien ! Bon Swan, maintenant que tu es de retour, je vais pouvoir à nouveau te ridiculiser ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues ?**

**  
- Hum... Non, pas vraiment ! Bon, maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de t'écouter ! (N/B : Prends ça dans tes dents pintade !!! xD Et de une ! Allez ma grande, tu peux le faire ! ;o))**

Je repris mon chemin et saluai chaleureusement Angela. Jasper me demanda si j'allais bien. Finalement, la première confrontation fut facile. Tanya ne semblait cependant pas en forme, habituellement elle était plus hargneuse... Alors je m'attendais à plus dur...

Deux heures de maths plus tard, je sortis rapidement de la salle.

_Oui, y'a des choses qui ne changent pas !_

J'avais vraiment envie d'éviter les cheerleaders au maximum. Même si je pensais pourvoir leur tenir tête, autant éviter le danger ! J'avais conscience de fuir un peu mes problèmes mais aussi qu'ils me rattraperaient bien trop vite... Alors je profitais du maximum de paix disponible avant de les affronter !  
Une fois dans la cour, je repérais Angela et Jasper. Pendant la pause, nous nous étions installés sur un banc à discuter de tout et de rien. Je n'avais pas encore vu Edward et je me demandais comment j'allais réagir en le voyant...

**- Angela ****? T****u sais si Edward est célibataire en ce moment ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander !

**  
- Hum... Il semblerait... Mais Tanya essaye de le reconquérir en ce moment, tu sais, ils étaient séparés depuis euh...**

**  
- Angela, ne t'en fait pas. Je m'en suis remise de cette fameuse fête.**

**  
- Oui, donc je te disais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles. Mais la semaine avant les vacances, le bruit a couru que tu serais de retour à la reprise des cours. Elle a jeté Mike et apparemment, d'après les dernières rumeurs, elle rampe aux pieds de Little-Cullen. Mais comme tu le verras ce midi, il ne mange plus avec eux. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Ben et lui sont à une autre table, pas très loin mais assez séparé.**

**- Pffiou... Elle est vraiment maso cette nana ! **

**  
- Pas autant que toi finalement**** ! D****ois-je te rappeler que tu craques pour lui depuis plusieurs années ****? M****ême si tu ne lui cours pas après****,**** c'est finalement peut-être pire... **Balança Jazz. **(N/B : Tu peux parler banane !!! Pfff)**

**- Putain Jazz ****! M****erci pour ton soutien ****! E****t toi alors ****? T****u baves bien devant Alice et tu n'es pas ****plus avancé que moi ****! A****lors t'es maso aussi ****? (N/B : Bien envoyé !!! :oP)**

**  
- Ouais ****! V****ous êtes tous les deux des ****masochistes**** ! **Rigola Angela. **(N/B : Et toi alors ? Purée y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !! *se tape le front*)**

**- Et toi tu peux rire tiens ! T'es aussi maso que nous avec ton Ben ! As-tu réussi à savoir pourquoi ils ne mangeaient plus avec les autres ?**

**  
- Non****, mais**** j'ai ma théorie****. V****u qu'ils se sont exilés ****quelques**** temps après ton départ****, ****je me demande si cela n'a pas ****un**** rapport avec toi. (N/B : Évidemment !! xD)**

La sonnerie retentit nous obligeant à couper court à notre conversation. Je me dirigeai vers mon cours suivant tout en pensant à la théorie d'Angela. J'avais hâte d'être en biologie.

_Deux heures __! P__utain j'suis vraiment maso !_

Arrivée dans la salle, je le remarquai déjà installé à notre paillasse mais Tanya se tenait assise sur mon tabouret !

_Salope ! _**(N/B : J'aurais pas dit mieux ;oP)**

Le professeur arriva.

**- Ah**** !**** Mademoiselle Swan****,****ravi**** de vous revoir ****! C****omment ****était-ce**** la France ?**

_Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas trop de __détails__, je connais vite fait la France mais de __là__à __raconter un pseudo voyage de 5 mois j'aurais du mal._

**- Plutôt bien, j'ai appris pas mal de ****choses ****monsieur. Une question cependant****,**** vous avez ****ré-attribuer ****ma place ?** Lui demandais-je en désignant Tanya.

**- Hum****, ****non****.**** Mademoiselle Denali, allez à votre place ! **

Je me dirigeai vers notre table sous le regard noir de Tanya qui regagnait la sienne ! Au moment où nous nous croisions, je lui fis mon sourire ultra bright. Je jubilais intérieurement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Heureusement ces derniers n'étaient pas des armes ! J'en fus soulagée, sinon elle m'aurait tuée à coup sûr !  
Arrivée à ma place, je remis le tabouret à l'opposé d'Edward et m'y assis. Je sortis tranquillement mon livre et me tournai vers le tableau. Le professeur commença le cours.

Quelques minutes après, Edward me passait un petit papier.

_Hum j'adore__... P__ourvu que ça devienne une habitude __! C__'est la deuxième fois qu'il veut communiquer avec moi par ce moyen. Note mentale: __Penser__ à récupérer le papier cette fois !_

**Alors Swan****, ****t'as passé du bon temps en France ? E ****(N/B : Ils ont raison de signer on sait jamais qu'il y ait un 3eme larron caché sous la paillasse****^^ ;oP)**

**Pas mal et toi ****? P****as trop dur la séparation d'avec la folle ? B**

Quand il lut le papier, je le vis esquisser un sourire...

_P__ourquoi sourit-il ? __É__tait-il content que je lui demande pour Tanya ?_

**Non****, ****pas du tout ****!**** Finalement****, ****ce pari était une bonne idée ****!**** E (N/B : O****h l'abruti... Non mais va falloir lui acheter un cerveau à celui-là !!! Quel crétin !!!)****  
**  
_Putain, quel connard __! M__oi qui croyait qu'il allait être sympa..._  
**  
T'es vraiment un con**** ! ****B**

**Pourquoi ? E**

**Tu crois que me parler de ce putain de pari****, ****où je me suis encore une fois de plus faite ****humilier,**** ne fait pas de toi un con de première classe ? B**

**Excuse, je n'ai pas pensé à l'enjeu mais au gain ! Mike avait parié avec Tanya que ****s'il**** arrivait à te faire faire tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé****, ****il pourrait coucher avec elle. Je l'ai ****prévenue**** avant que si elle menait à terme le pari je la quittais ! E**

**Ah bah je vois que j'ai pas été la seule à être ****humiliée**** alors ****! Ça**** n'a pas ****dû**** être agréable de voir ta copine ****promettre**** cela à ton meilleur pote ****! D****ésolée. B (N/B : Non mais je rêve là !!! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ??? Bella !!! Tu nous fais quoi ??)**

**Euh****... ****M'en foutais, je ne l'aimais pas ! E**

Je ne répondis pas et gardai le petit papier précautionneusement dans mon sac. De lire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tanya avait gonflé mon cœur. Je sautais partout à cette révélation ! Enfin... Dans mon esprit hein ! En réalité, j'étais restée sagement assise sur ma chaise même si je devais afficher un sourire niais !

_Oui__,__ je suis pathétique et maso__, __je sais __!_  
_Ohoh... P__utain__, ça__ veut dire qu'il est libre !  
Et alors ?  
C'est__ peut-être__ le moment de sortir de ton cocon__, __petite chenille horrible__,__ et de devenir un magnifique papillon ?  
T'en as d'__autres__ des métaphores comme celle __là__ ?  
Euh__... L__à tout de suite__, __non__. M__ais j'peux chercher__...__  
Stop __! F__aut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même __! __  
Bah non __! C__'est marrant !  
Non !  
Si je t'assure __! M__oi__,__ je me marre bien ! _**(N/B : Nous aussi ^^ xD)**_  
__Argh ! J__e vais devenir __cinglée__ !_

Le reste du cours passa lentement, chacun prenant des notes...

_Hum, il m'avait manqué ! J'étais heureuse d'être de retour rien que pour avoir la possibilité de le regarder..._

Je rejoignis Angela et Jasper à notre table après m'être servie quelque chose de potable mais de non identifiable. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire afin de repérer la nouvelle table de Little-Cullen. Effectivement, Angela ne m'avait pas menti. Pas que je doutais d'elle, mais je trouvais cela vraiment étrange ! J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions et suppositions sur cette désertion de la table la plus convoitée quand Jessica se planta devant la nôtre. Je relevai la tête doucement, me rappelant ce que Phil m'avait conseillé de faire dans ces circonstances. **"Si tu ne peux pas ignorer la personne, ****regarde-la**** droit dans les yeux****. N****e baisse pas le regard****. N****e fuis pas le sien****. A****ttends****. N****e sois pas la première à prendre la parole****. É****coute attentivement ce qu'elle te dit, comme si cela était important****. P****uis ****sers-toi**** de cela pour lui faire fermer sa gueule !" (N/B : Phil je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... JE T'AIME ! Mais te méprends pas, cela restera platonique car mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre... Dois-je préciser qui ?? :oP)** Ouais, Phil était parfois impoli ! **(N/B : Peut-être mais il a foutrement raison !!! Ben quoi ?? Moi aussi je peux être impolie... xD)**

Pendant que je fixais l'autre dinde, je m'aperçus que Phil avait raison. Je la déstabilisai rien qu'en la regardant ! Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique. Finalement, j'allais certainement

prendre plaisir à me rebeller contre ces chiennes !

**- Swan, je sais que tu mattes toujours Eddy mais je vais te remettre en garde !  
**  
_Putain ! Encore une qui pense qu'il lui appartient ? Mais il leur fait quoi pour qu'elles aient besoin de le rendre propriété privée ?_

**- Hum ?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus avec Tanya qu'il va s'intéresser à une merde comme toi ! Ne l'approche pas ou je te refais le portrait ! Remarque, cela te ferait pas de mal !** Rigola-t-elle.

**- Ok, je prends note de cette info... Mais je peux te poser une question ? (N/B : *roulements de tambours*)**

**- Euh... Vas-y.** Elle semblait vraiment déstabilisée... Était-ce parce que je voulais lui poser une question ou à cause de mon attitude désinvolte ?

**- Edward c'est un peu comme votre toutou ou plutôt votre jouet ? J'ai compris que vous aimiez vous le prêter, mais vos mères ne vous ont jamais dit que les sex-toys, c'est comme les brosses à dents, ça ne se prête pas ? (N/B : Et PAF !! Dans ta face !!! Mais Bella t'as oublié les ptites culottes, ça aussi ça se prête pas xD)**

Jessica a subitement changé de couleur et comme à chaque altercation au réfectoire, celui-ci était devenu extrêmement silencieux. Si bien que tout le monde avait entendu ma réponse. Quelque rires ont retenti dans la salle. Malheureusement pour moi, Jess fut rejointe par Laureen.

**- Swan ? Ta mère, elle t'a appris ça de sa tombe ? (N/B : Leau' Retiens-moi je vais la massacrer !!! Grrrr !!!)  
**  
_Prends sur toi, souris, respire aussi... Allez, tu peux le faire! _**(N/B : Vas-y ma biche !! Fais-lui regretter d'être née !!!)**

**- Hum... Non mais j'ai eu un très bon prof. Tu le connais d'ailleurs ! Il me semble que tu as eu le droit à quelques cours particuliers... Mais c'est vrai ! D'après mes sources, vous n'êtes pas restés longtemps ensembles. Dommage pour toi ! Tu n'as pas dû expérimenter autant avec lui que moi, sinon crois-moi tu serais restée ! Et je sais de quoi je parle hein ! N'oublie pas qu'avant toi, je l'ai pratiqué pendant deux ans ! (N/B : Voilaaaaa !!! Haaa ça va mieux... :oD)**

Bon j'avais clairement bluffé ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre Jake et Laureen. J'espérais que ce soit lui qui ait rompu... Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses partir sur ma mère ! Je n'aurais pas réussi à me maitriser et à retenir mes larmes...  
Je me savais rouge écarlate à cette instant mais j'avais envie de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre. J'avais appris par Jasper qu'elle n'était plus avec Jake depuis noël mais personne ne connaissait la raison de leur séparation. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Elle se jeta sur moi !

**- Espèce de salope ! Je vais te tuer ! **Criait-elle en me tirant les cheveux et me griffant, me forçant à me lever de ma chaise. **(N/B : Euh... Laureen s'est regardée dans une glace ?? Parce que la plus salope des deux c'est loin d'être Bella *pouffe*)  
**  
Et merde ! Elle se battait comme une gonzesse... **(N/B : Bah forcément, la boxe ça abime les ongles ^^) **Je détestais ça ! Heureusement pour moi, Jasper avait cru bon de m'apprendre à me défendre, puis à me battre comme « une homme » comme il aimait me le dire !

J'agrippai ses deux mains relativement facilement et le plus calmement possible, j'essayai de lui dire de se calmer sinon cela allait mal se terminer. Mais elle continuait à vociférer. Ma colère commençait à ne plus vouloir rester modérée alors je fis encore confiance aux conseils de Phil.  
Je maintins ses bras dans chacune de mes mains et les bloquai dans son dos. Puis j'accrochai ses poignets avec une seule de mes mains. J'étais assez proche d'elle. Pas évident mais je n'avais pas trop de temps ! Alors je lui envoyai tant bien que mal un bon coup de poing de le ventre. Mon coup me fit lâcher la prise sur ses poignets.

Des cris d'encouragements, enfin je crois, commençaient à retentir dans la cafet'. Je m'aperçus à ce moment là qu'un attroupement c'était fait autour de nous. Je regardais rapidement Jasper du coin de l'œil pour lui indiquer qu'il serait temps qu'il intervienne avant que ça ne dégénère plus. Mais mon regard fut happé par deux yeux verts. Cela me fit baisser ma garde pendant une ou deux secondes et l'autre conne en profita pour me gifler. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un lui intimer d'arrêter mais je ne sus qui c'était. Au lieu de m'inquiéter de ce qui se passait autour de nous, je me retournai et lui assenai un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se tordit de douleur. J'en profitais pour me rapprocher de son oreille afin de lui murmurer :

**- Laureen, sache qu'il ne faut jamais laisser de traces ! **Je pus voir la rage envahir son visage mais heureusement, un prof arriva pour rétablir le calme. Laureen commença à vouloir expliquer ce qui venait de se produire mais je l'interrompis en me mettant à pleurnicher pour me rendre à l'infirmerie parce que je saignais. Le prof prit conscience des griffures sur mon visage et m'autorisa à partir. En m'en allant, je fis un clin d'œil à Jasper et Angela pour les rassurer et leur souris. J'entendis le prof envoyer Laureen dans le bureau du proviseur immédiatement en lui disant que son comportement était inadmissible. **(N/B : Bella 1 / Laureen 0 !!! A qui le tour ??? *se frotte les mains*)**

L'infirmière me désinfecta mes plaies qui finalement n'étaient vraiment pas grand chose. Mais putain, ça brulait bien ! De plus, j'étais passablement défigurée... J'avais plusieurs griffures sur les deux cotés de mon visage. On aurait pu croire qu'un chat enragé m'avait attaqué.  
Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, un surveillant était venu me demander ma version. Je lui expliquais donc que j'avais été frappée par Laureen mais que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'avait agressée. Il me réconforta en me disant que le proviseur l'avait exclue pour trois jours, la majorité des témoins de la scène l'ayant accusée d'être l'instigatrice de la bagarre. Ils avaient également précisé que je m'étais seulement défendue. Pour cette fois, je n'aurais pas d'ennuis.

Je me rendis ensuite en sport.

Ah le sport ! Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que cela m'avait manqué pendant mon absence ! J'appréhendais, ne sachant pas ce qui était prévu... J'étais seule dans le vestiaire, étant légèrement en retard. Une fois changée, je rejoignis le reste des élèves dans le gymnase. Le prof était en train de former des équipes. Je me retrouvai dans celle d'Edward, Mike et Angela. Je me demandais bien comment je pouvais être dans la meilleure et la pire équipe possible en même temps ! Meilleure par la présence de mon fantasme vivant et pire par celle de mon ancien cauchemar.

Au programme : 4 contre 4 au volley...

_Argh ! C'est bien ma veine..._

J'étais vraiment nulle au volley, quoique, j'étais réellement nulle dans tous les sports ! Surtout s'ils comportaient une balle et/ou demandaient une certaine coordination main/jambe. Et puis pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré pratiquer un autre type de sport avec Ed... Je devais arrêter de rêver de mon corps et du sien enlacés, **(N/B : Bee bave devant l'image mentale qu'elle vient d'avoir... heuuuuuu...) **sinon le cours risquait d'être encore plus dur qu'il allait l'être. **(N/B : Tu m'étonnes !!! xD)**

Angela et moi étions les maillons faibles de cette équipe alors que les deux gars comme à leur habitude étaient très doués. Je devais bien le reconnaître, Mike avait beau n'être qu'un stupide crétin, il était assez doué en sport ! Moins qu'Edward cependant...

Mike s'approcha de moi, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Je le regardais avec dédain essayant de lui faire comprendre d'éviter de m'adresser la parole, mais il n'a à priori rien compris. **(N/B : Mike ou Mr-j'ai-le-QI-d'un-bulot-cuit... Y'a rien d'étonnant ! xD)**

**- Swan, tu m'as manqué ! (N/B : Et en plus c'est un comique !!!)**

**- Pas toi, connard ! **

_Tu deviens vulgaire !_

_Ouais, mais il ne mérite pas mieux!_

_T'as pas tort !_

_Hourra __!!! M__a conscience est pour une fois d'accord avec moi!!! _**(N/B : Je dirais même plus ! On est toutes d'accord !! Hein les filles ?)**

**- Allez****... Sois**** pas ****fâchée****! C****'est de l'histoire ancienne**** et puis tu peux comprendre****... J****e devais relever le ****défi,**** coucher avec Tanya ****méritait**** bien cela ****! M****ême Edward n'a pas été fâché pourtant il était avec Tanya à l'époque des faits****...**Continua-t-il en s'approchant un peu trop près !

**- Je me ****fous**** de savoir comment Edward a ****réagi !**Dis-je à haute voix. Puis, m'approchant de lui, je rajoutais :

**- ****Écoute-moi**** bien ****abruti****, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, tu ne t'approches pas de moi ou je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde connard !** **(N/B : Bella 1 / Mike 0 !!! Au suivant !!!)** Je lui balançai tout ça en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille. Nous devions donner l'impression de flirter. D'ailleurs, Angela me regarda avec des yeux ronds et secoua la tête me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne saisissait pas ce que je faisais. Je lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
Mike recula et arrêta net de sourire ! Moi par contre, je jubilai à nouveau !  
J'étais maintenant certaine de m'amuser en montrant à tous ces cons que j'avais enfin changé et que plus aucun d'eux n'arriverait à me toucher !

Le jeu commença. J'étais malheureusement la première à servir. Mon premier tir arriva directement dans la tête de Mike -V_engeance __!!! B__on d'accord__, __pas volontaire mais quand même !_- et le deuxième dans le filet. Avant d'avoir pu tirer mon troisième essai, Edward vint vers moi et tenta de me donner des conseils. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir écouté la moindre de ses instructions, j'étais trop absorbée par son torse moulé dans son débardeur bleu. **(N/B : Hannnnn Edward en train d'encercler Bella de ses bras musclés alors qu'il est tout transpirant... *Bave* J'ai soif moi là tout d'un coup...)**

_Argh !!! Pour mon bien-être mental, faut lui interdire les débardeurs moulants !_

_Oh ! Tu veux pas mettre tes hormones de coté ?_

_Bah ! C'est pas de ma faute moi, s'il a un corps aussi appétissant... Si ?_

_Non, mais là c'est pas le moment de fantasmer et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !_

_Putain de conscience!_

Pour reprendre contenance, je secouai légèrement la tête et essayai malgré tout de bien servir cette fois ci ! Et coup de chance, le ballon dépassa le filet et surprenant l'autre équipe par la même occasion, je marquai le point ! Un miracle ! J'aurais pu sauter dans les bras d'Edward mais je me retins ! Pas sûre que ce soit judicieux...

Nous gagnions tous nos matchs et certainement pas grâce à Angela ou moi. Edward et Mike faisaient la plus grosse part de travail. Nous étions à notre dernier match qui nous opposait à Tanya, Jessica, Tyler et Ben. Angela avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer surtout qu'elle était au filet pile en face de Ben. Je pourrais jurer que lui non plus n'était pas très concentré ! D'ailleurs, Tanya ne manqua pas de lui faire la remarque déclenchant des rougeurs sur le visage d'Angela et un regard mi-irrité, mi-embarrassé de la part de Ben.

Dés le début de la partie, je compris que j'étais la cible. Chaque balle tirée par l'équipe adverse, à part celles de Ben, arrivait directement sur moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'en rattraper, mes co-équipiers se débrouillant pour récupérer mes pseudo-passes. Bref, un jeu chaotique mais nous l'avions gagné de justesse grâce au très bon jeu des garçons encore une fois. Edward semblait très énervé à la fin de la partie mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. J'imaginai que sa colère était due au piètre niveau d' Angela et moi. Enfin, le coach nous libéra mais me demanda de rester.

**- Swan, je voulais discuter avec toi ****! A****vant que tu ne sois ****envoyée**** en France, j'avais remarqué que tu courrais super bien ****!****Serais-tu****intéressée ****pour participer à la course annuelle qui se déroule dans un mois ? **  
Notre lycée organisait un cross inter-écoles au mois de mai, je n'avais jamais envisagé d'y participer mais pourquoi pas !

**- Hum****... P****ourquoi pas ****! M****ais j'ai peu couru****,**** voir pas du tout pendant que j'étais au centre euh je veux dire en France ****! A****lors je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours le niveau****...**  
J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarquer mon lapsus...

**- T'inquiète pas pour cela ! Les ****entraînements**** ne commencent que demain. Le rythme sera soutenu****. P****our ceux qui le souhaite****,**** on commence à 7h ****tous**** les matins sauf le weekend. Ensuite****,**** tu peux te joindre aux entrainements de l'équipe de ****foot**** le soir. A cette époque de l'année, c'est ****tous**** les soirs de la semaine en vue du championnat.**

**- ****Ç****a marche, je serais là !**

**- Attends ****! J****e dois réévaluer ton niveau pour voir ****quels points**** travailler avec toi. Il n'y a aucune fille dans ce lycée qui participe à la course**** mais les pom-pom-****girls**** s'entrainent en même temps que les footballeurs**** d****onc tu pourras utiliser les vestiaires avec elles. ****Rejoins-moi**** sur le terrain de foot d'ici 10 minutes.**

**- Ok, j'y serais.**

Je profitai de ce laps de temps pour prévenir Angela qui m'avait attendue dans les vestiaires. J'envoyai un message à Jasper pour lui expliquer et lui dire de ne pas m'attendre. Je pourrais rentrer en courant !

Je grimaçai en me souvenant devoir partager le vestiaire avec les cheerleaders. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec ses pétasses... Pas grave ! Je pourrais partir directement après et me doucher en rentrant chez moi ! J'allai rejoindre l'équipe de foot sur le terrain, évidement sous leurs regards étonnés. On me héla des gradins. Me retournant, je vis Jasper. Je courus vers lui, pour lui ré-expliquer la proposition du prof. Il décida de rester pour me soutenir. Personnellement, je pensais qu'il voulait surtout veiller à ce que les pom-pom-girls ne me fassent pas de vacheries et peut-être aussi pouvoir admirer Alice en tenue ! **(N/B : Jazz ou Mr-y'a-un-intérêt-à-tout-et-des-fois-même-plusieurs !!! xD)**

Le coach expliqua brièvement le pourquoi de ma présence. Certains des gars protestèrent mais comme le règlement n'interdisait pas la participation des filles au cross, ils furent vite remis à leur place ! Je suivis leur entrainement ou plutôt leur échauffement : 5 tours de terrain à petites foulées. Mon I-pod sur les oreilles, je pris ma course à mon rythme sans me soucier de savoir où était les footballeurs. Finalement, j'étais plus que satisfaite de moi ! Malgré mes 5 mois sans footing, je n'avais pas perdu en endurance ! A vrai dire, au centre j'avais remplacé la course par de la natation.  
Pendant l'entrainement de foot, le coach m'expliqua sur quoi travailler. Mon endurance étant bonne, il voulait surtout augmenter ma vitesse de course. Pour cela, il me demanda de venir tous les jours matin et soir. Je passai le restant de l'heure à enchaîner sprint et course mesurée.

Jasper nous ramena à la maison. Je mangeai rapidement un sandwich, pris une douche et une bonne dose d'aspirine pour éviter d'avoir des courbatures demain en me levant puis je me couchai exténuée. Heureusement, je n'avais pas de devoir pour le lendemain. J'allais devoir repenser à mon organisation pour ne pas prendre de retard ! Pas simple... Je devais être au lycée à 7h, soit me lever à 6h30 dernier délai et je ne serais pas de retour à la maison avant 17h30. Le matin, après l'entrainement, j'avais une petite demi-heure avant le début des cours. Je pourrais m'en servir pour faire quelques révisions et retouches mais pas vraiment mes devoirs. Concernant les après-midis, les mardi, mercredi et vendredi, j'avais une heure entre la fin de mes cours et le début de l'entrainement. Je pourrais commencer mes devoirs. Je devais voir à la maison pour me faire remplacer pour la corvée de diner jusqu'au cross, pour pouvoir gagner du temps. En rentrant à 17h30, j'avais une heure avant le diner et je pouvais encore tenir une bonne heure après. Si je me tenais à ce planning, je n'aurais pas besoin de trop sacrifier mes week-ends... J'avais besoin de souffler et j'étais pressée de me faire une virée à Seattle avec Jasper et Angela si elle arrivait à négocier avec ses parents...


	13. Chapter 12: perspectives

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

_**Réponses aux presque anonymes :**_

**Alicia : **Contente que le retour de Bella t'aie plu ! En ce qui concerne l'évolution de Ang/Ben Alice/Jasper et Ed/Bella va falloir encore un peu de patience ! Enfin certains couples se feront plus vite que d'autres...

**Lilia68 :** Je comprends ton point de vue sur Ed, en même temps vous êtes nombreuses à avoir le même. Mais tu verras pourquoi il agit ainsi ! Pour ce qui est d'un autre couple avec Bella...Tu verras bien ce qui se passe par la suite !

**Fraise : **Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, il donnera les réponses aux questions que tu m'as posé !

**Butterfly 3000 : **Merci pour le com' ! Pour le changement de Bella, tu le sauras bientôt

**Princetongirl818, Marion01, Katouchka** : Merci !

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Perspectives

**POV Edward:**

_Décembre:_

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, ce soir le bal avait lieu... Putain ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds surtout que ma cavalière ne m'inspirait pas plus que cela... Mais je me devais d'y assister pour ma sœur... Alice y allait accompagnée par Ben, le seul mec du lycée avec qui je m'entendais vraiment ! Enfin quand je dis vraiment, c'est bien-sûr en lui cachant comme à tous ma vraie personnalité. Mais contrairement aux autres, il avait gardé son esprit d'analyse et ne suivait pas bêtement les envies et désirs de Tanya.

Tanya, depuis que j'avais rompu, s'était officiellement mise avec Newton. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de m'envoyer des SMS et des mails très très chauds. Mais elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il suffisait de me parler cul pour que je replonge ? Pauvre fille! Depuis ma rupture, de nombreuses filles voulaient s'attirer ma sympathie mais ne voulant pas être plus salop que je ne l'étais déjà, je me contentais de me soulager avec Jessica qui comme moi, ne cherchait rien de plus que du plaisir. **(N/B : Si tu le dis...)** Avec elle au moins, tout était clair ! On s'était mis d'accord depuis pas mal de temps pour qu'elle soit mon PCF ! Ouais, je sais... Plan cul fixe ça fait le mec un peu obsédé... Mais bon, j'avais des années à rattraper en terme de sociabilité et honnêtement, l'amitié homme femme très peu pour moi ! **(N/B : *pouffe* Ouais... tu m'en dira tant...)**

Laureen me gonflait prodigieusement. Elle voulait être ma petite amie officielle. N'avait-elle pas encore compris qu'elle ne le serait jamais ? J'avais beau lui expliquer que je ne souhaitais pas être en couple avec qui que ce soit, elle me prenait la tête systématiquement sur le fait que je l'avais bien été avec Tanya !

**Flash-Back:**

J'étais tranquillement chez moi en train de revoir mes partitions de piano pour mon prochain cours quand mon portable vibra. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran m'indiqua que le correspondant était anonyme. Pris par la curiosité, je décrochais mais le regrettais presque immédiatement quand j'entendis mon interlocutrice dire de sa voix nasillarde :

**- Eddy ****? C****'est moi****... T****u me manques****, ****j'avais envie d'entendre ta ****voix****...  
**

**- Hum****... C****'est pas réciproque Laureen****...**** Maintenant que tu l'as ****entendue,**** tu veux pas raccrocher ?  
**

**- Attends ****! J****e voulais te poser une question...  
**

**- ****Bah**** t'attends quoi ****? P****ose la ****!****  
**

**- En fait****, ****je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ****ensembles...****C****'est pas ****comme si**** je t'étais indifférente ****!**

**- Laureen****... T****u m'es indifférente ****!****Les seules fois**** où tu provoques ****quelque chose**** en moi c'est quand tu me suces !** J'étais un vrai connard de lui dire cela mais elle comme le reste des pom-pom-girls, accepté Alice et Rose, me rappelaient Sandy. (**N/B : Ok t'as des circonstances atténuantes mais quand même... Ed' là ça va plus !!!)**

**- Et bien je suis à ton ****service**** quand tu veux ! Et si on était officiellement ****ensembles,**** je pourrais être encore plus gentille avec toi****... (N/B : Et elle !!! Ohlalalalala !!! T'inquietes on va te ramener un gros nonosse a ronger !!!)****  
**  
_Putain __! M__ais elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il suffisait qu'elle veuille écarter les jambes elle aussi pour que j'accepte d'être avec elle ? Mais c'est quoi ces nanas __?__ Elles n'ont aucun respect pour elles-mêmes __?_

**- Non merci ****! J****e te le redis****,**** Je. Ne. Veux. Pas****. ****Avoir. De. Petite. Amie ! Je suis bien seul ****!****  
**

**- Mais pourquoi Tanya a eu le privilège de l'être ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être avec elle ? Et bien ouvre grand tes oreilles****... ****Pour que les autres me ****foute**** la paix ! ****J****'en avais marre d'être harcelé par des pétasses en chaleur comme toi Laureen****!**** Tanya ****s'est**** juste ****trouvée**** au bon endroit****, ****au bon moment ! (N/B : Oh !!! La jsuis choquée !! Même si je comprends... un peu...)  
**

**- Oh ****! M****ais tu ne l'as pas ****aimée**** ?  
**

**- Laureen****... J****e n'aime personne ****! E****t surtout pas des filles comme vous****...**** Vous êtes ****superficielles**** !  
**

**- Tu passes me prendre ****à quelle**** heure vendredi pour le bal ? (N/B : Pfff pathétique la pauvre fille...)**

J'hallucinais ! Je venais de l'insulter de la pire des manières et elle voulait malgré tout que je l'accompagne au bal ! Pauvre fille... **(N/B : Je viens de le dire Ed' !!!)**

**- Vers 21h****... Tâche**** d'être prête****,**** j'ai pas envie de poireauter !  
**

**- Hum****... S****i tu veux venir ****plus tôt**** pour****... E****nfin tu vois****... N****'hésite pas ****! M****es parents ne seront pas à la maison... (N/B : Ouais c'est ca !!! Brave bête !!!)  
**

**- ****Ouais,**** je verrais****... Ciao !**Sans plus attendre, je raccrochais.

** Fin du Flash back**

Il était 19h30. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire et j'avais besoin de me détendre avant de passer cette soirée qui s'annonçait horrible ! Je me décidais à appeler Jess pour voir si elle était disponible pour un petit quatre heure tardif... Malheureusement pour moi, elle aussi allait au bal avec Tyler, son mec du moment. Cette fille était pire que moi ! Enfin... Je supposais... Je ne l'avais jamais connue célibataire ni fidèle mais elle restait plus discrète que moi sur ses escapades nocturnes avec d'autres gars que son officiel...  
Par dépit je me décidais à rejoindre ma pouf pour qu'elle fasse ce pour quoi elle était douée ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec elle, d'ailleurs je ne couchais avec aucune d'elles... Non, j'avais mes limites ! Le sexe sans sentiments se limitait à toutes sortes de préliminaires mais pas de pénétration... Seule Tanya avait pu m'avoir ! Pourtant, ma réputation ne mentionnait pas cela ! Pour tous, j'étais un coureur qui sautait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une femme ! C'était tellement loin de moi ! Enfin de ma vraie personnalité... **(N/B : Ouais ben ca reste a prouver ca coco !!!)**  
Une fois chez elle, je rentrais sans prendre la peine de frapper. Laureen était dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements. J'aurais pu être excité de la trouver ainsi mais non, même aussi peu vêtue, elle ne m'inspirait pas grand chose ! Perdu dans mes pensées, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi j'avais ce type de réaction... Mon esprit ne fut pas long à penser à Bella. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Allait-elle venir voir ses parents pour les fêtes de Noël ? Je commençais à imaginer que j'étais dans sa chambre et que c'était elle que je voyais en sous-vêtement devant moi... Instantanément, je durcis. D'un raclement de gorge, je signalai ma présence à Laureen. Dés qu'elle m'aperçut, elle sourit niaisement et se dirigea droit sur moi. Ses mains trouvèrent directement le bouton de mon pantalon de toile et rapidement elle libéra ma verge tendue. Elle l'encercla de sa main et imposa un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je pris appui sur le chambranle de la porte.

**- Laureen****... J****'suis pas là pour avoir tes mains mais ta bouche ! Je veux la sentir tout de suite sur mon sexe ! (N/B : Oh !!! Jsuis choquée !!!)**

Sans rien dire, elle obéit et avala mon sexe d'un coup, le léchant, le mordillant... Y avait pas à dire, elle était douée pour cela ! Je passai mes mains sur sa tête pour lui donner le rythme qui me convenait mais sans la forcer ! Salop, oui ! Mais pas trop quand même... Je sentais mon plaisir augmenter... Ne voulant pas éjaculer dans sa bouche, je lui signifiai **(N/B : Un salop prévenant ! ****On aura tout vu !!!)** mais elle s'accrocha à mes cuisses refusant de lâcher prise... Finalement, l'orgasme me submergea et je me déversai entièrement dans sa gorge. Tout en continuant à bouger sa bouche sur ma queue, elle me nettoya.  
Une fois tout le sperme enlevé, elle se releva et voulut m'embrasser. **(N/B : Yeuuuurkk !! :oS)** Je refusai.

**- Laureen ****! ****Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on n'est pas ****ensembles**** et que de ce fait je ne t'embrasserais pas !  
**

**- ****Oh allez**** Eddy****... J****e t'ai fait prendre un pied d'enfer ****! J****e sais que je suis douée****, ****tu peux au moins m'embrasser ****!****  
**

**- Non****,**** tu connais les conditions ****!**** Tu les acceptes ou tu dégages ****!****  
**

**- Ok**** !**** Bon je ****finis**** de me préparer et j'arrive. Tu peux aller au salon si tu as soif****, sers-toi !****  
**  
Une heure après, nous partions pour la soirée qui promettait d'être longue... Je n'avais plus envie qu'elle me touche ! J'allais devoir l'esquiver continuellement...

Comme prévu, le bal fut nul. Même Alice, qui se faisait une joie d'y aller, était d'humeur taciturne... Quelque chose me disait que cela avait un lien avec la présence de Jasper accompagné d'Angela ! Ils n'avaient parlé à personne et n'avaient dansé qu'entre eux ! En les observant, je m'étais rendu compte de leur complicité mais ils semblaient tristes... L'absence de Swan certainement...

Les jours suivants, j'essayais de savoir si Bella était à Forks. L'avantage d'habiter une petite bourgade c'est que rien ne peut rester secret, enfin si, mais pas grand chose... Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'avais appris que les Swan partaient fêter noël dans leur famille, en Californie je crois... Allaient-ils rejoindre Bella ? Je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de l'esprit, elle devenait une véritable obsession ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, même pour Sandy ! Pourtant j'avais cru être fou d'amour pour elle ! Mais alors, que ressentais-je pour Isabella ? Pouvais-je être amoureux d'elle sans la connaître vraiment ? Et pire que tout, pouvais-je être amoureux tout en détestant ce qu'elle montrait d'elle ? Parce que oui, je détestais l'image qu'elle m'envoyait car cela me ramenait à mon passé !  
Je passais une grande partie de mes journées allongé sur mon lit à réfléchir... Et mes réflexions m'emmenaient toutes vers Bella... Comment pouvais-je être aussi en manque d'une personne à qui je n'adressais pratiquement jamais la parole ? Pire ! Comment pouvais-je oser penser à elle alors que je faisais partie des personnes qui la faisaient souffrir ? Je revoyais son visage la dernière fois où je l'ai vue... Halloween... J'aurais dû la prévenir ! J'étais le mieux placé pour savoir la souffrance qu'elle allait ressentir quand elle se rendrait compte que Mike jouait seulement avec elle ! Putain ! J'étais devenu comme les connards de mon ancien lycée !

_En même __temps,__ qui aime bien __châtie__ bien non ?  
Essaye de te trouver des excuses !  
Bah quoi c'est vrai __! N__on ?  
__T__u n'allègeras pas ta conscience comme ça !  
Eh __! C__'est pas toi ma conscience ?  
Putain __! J__e virais __schizo __!_

J'avais tant espéré qu'en étant loin d'elle je retrouverais ma sérénité... Mais non ! Elle m'obsédait carrément et constamment ! Que disait le dicton déjà ? Ah oui ! "Loin des yeux, loin du cœur"... Mon cul oui ! M'avait-elle jeté un sort ? Avais-je bu un filtre d'amour comme dans la légende de Tristan et Iseult ?

_Oh oh __! D__u calme __C__asanova __! T__u arrêtes tout de suite ta mièvrerie __!__  
__Q__uoi ?  
__E__ntre tes dictons et tes références littéraires... Putain ! On dirait une pucelle en chaleur ! Reprends-toi !  
Merde !  
Arrête de penser à elle !  
Oh ! Quelle grande idée ! J'y avais pas pensé...  
Parfois, ma conscience ne me servait à rien... Comme là !_

Mon frère, Rosalie et ma sœur n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leurs projets futurs. Emmett espérait qu'il pourrait décrocher une bourse sportive universitaire. Il envisageait d'ouvrir un club de remise en forme vu qu'il ne pourrait plus être footballeur professionnel. Rosalie quant à elle, espérait pouvoir intégrer une grande école pour devenir ingénieur mécanique. Alice voulait faire des études en management pour ouvrir une société de wedding planer (organisatrice de mariage). Ça lui ressemblait tellement ! Depuis toute petite, c'était elle qui organisait et prévoyait chaque fête. Enfin, à défaut d'être sûrs d'être acceptés dans l'école de leurs premiers choix, ils savaient tous les trois vers quoi ils se destinaient ! Moi par contre, c'était plus compliqué... Mes parents me répétaient sans cesse qu'avec mon niveau je pouvais entreprendre tout ce que je voulais... Mais voilà le problème ! Que voulais-je vraiment faire ? Ma passion depuis toujours était la musique. Le piano plus précisément ! Mais voulais-je devenir pianiste professionnel ? J'aimais aussi la médecine mais ça faisait tellement fils à papa... Faire le même métier que mon père m'apporterait certes une fierté, mais saurais-je m'épanouir dans cette vie ? La seule certitude que j'avais finalement, c'était de retrouver Bella l'année prochaine dans la même université que moi ! Ironique non ? Alors que je faisais tout pour ne pas la côtoyer ici, j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir l'approcher à l'université... Pourquoi ? Mon esprit torturé devait avoir sa propre logique ! Elle était intelligente, très, peut-être même plus que moi aux vues de notre classement ! J'attendais de voir les résultats du premier trimestre mais j'étais convaincu qu'elle serait à nouveau devant moi ! Cela ne me gênait pas vraiment, au contraire... Alors, dans ma logique si elle se démenait pour garder sa place de première elle devait viser une grande université... Nos demandes devaient être envoyées au plus tard fin janvier. Elle serait toujours en France. Et si elle envisageait de continuer ses études la-bas ? Comment allais-je faire ?

_Putain d'enfer ! _

A la fin des vacances, j'avais acquis une certitude ! Je ne voulais plus être l'enfoiré que j'étais devenu depuis notre emménagement ici ! Je devais en discuter avec Alice. Elle pourrait me dire par où commencer...

_Janvier:_

Ma décision prise, j'avais été voir Alice pour en discuter avec elle.

**- Alice ? J'ai besoin de tes conseils !**

**- Et que puis-je faire pour mon frangin adoré ?**

**- Et bien voilà ! Je... J'ai envie de changer... **

Elle me coupa la parole avec un cri sur-aiguë qui me vrilla les tympans.

**- Quoi ?! Mais ton look est super ! Tu ne peux pas rêver de mieux, crois- moi !**

**- Alice, calme toi ! Je ne parle pas de mon look mais de mon attitude...**

**- Enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu comptais te comporter comme un connard !  
****  
****- Je sais Alice. Bon, t'enflamme pas non plus... Je veux m'éloigner de Tanya et de sa horde de chiens galeux... Comment faire sans me les mettre à dos ?**

**- Et bien, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir rester en bons termes avec eux, je pense que l'idée la plus simple est de faire croire que tu ne veux pas être trop ****proche du**** couple Tanya-Mike.**

**- Hein ? Mais je m'en fous complètement d'eux ! Non ! Après, l'autre dégénérée va croire que j'ai encore des vues sur elle !**

**- Ça pour être dégénérée, elle l'est ! Fais-moi plaisir, à l'avenir choisis mieux tes petites-amies ! ****Certaines filles sont cent fois mieux que Tanya malgré leur clan ! **

Alice avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une grimace.

**- Je sais Alice... Mais chaque chose en son temps. Laisse-moi avancer à mon rythme petite sœur...**

**- Tu sais Edward que je te suivrais toujours, quoi que tu décides mais je ne m'empêcherais cependant pas de te rappeler quand tu fais de mauvais choix !  
**  
**- Bien. Alors comment procéder ?**

**- Et bien... On va se regrouper en famille ! Tu sais, le midi nous ne mangerons qu'entre nous... Et on justifiera ça simplement par l'envie d'être ensembles, sans élément extérieur ! Puis pour le reste, les soirées ou autres invitations... Trouve toujours une excuse ! Trop fatigué à cause des entraînements, trop de travail, puni... Tu vois le genre ?**

**- Ouais ! Donc à partir de la rentrée, on reste en famille ! Tu en parleras avec Emmett et Rosalie pour les prévenir ? Tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment ?**

**-Euh... Je pense que Rosalie va sauter de joie et Emmett va sortir une bonne blague bien pourrie pour cacher son approbation.**

Le premier repas en famille n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les rares personnes venant nous demander pourquoi nous n'étions plus à la table du clan populaire, se faisaient rembarrer par Rose et Alice qui signifiaient qu'on voulait rester entre nous ! Le seul à avoir pu intégrer notre table avait été Ben.

Le classement fut affiché dans le lycée. J'étais pressé de voir si j'avais battu la petite Swan ! Et bien évidemment, non... Je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter les résultats à voix haute.

**- Même loin d'ici, elle continue à me battre ! Je devrais insister pour que le sport compte dans le classement si je veux être le premier un jour ! **Dis-je en souriant bêtement. Angela était juste à coté de moi. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle puisse transmettre à Bella ma réaction...

Janvier passa lentement. J'avais fini par envoyer des dossiers d'inscription dans plusieurs facs de l'Ivy League, ainsi qu'une au Conservatoire de Musique de New-York, juste pour le fun ! Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'étais décidé à faire médecine.

_Février:_

Mois pourri, les différents couples ne pensaient qu'au 14 Février ! La St-Valentin... Fête de merde pour les gens seuls comme moi ! Cette année, Alice semblait encore plus malheureuse que d'habitude... Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais d'avoir une discussion avec elle sur sa vie sentimentale, elle éludait et refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Putain ! Si seulement elle me disait ce qui n'allait pas... Je pourrais peut-être l'aider ?

_Mars:_

Fait chier ! Elle me manque ! Je compte les jours avant son retour... Mais au final, qu'elle soit là ou pas qu'est ce qui changerait ? Aurais-je le courage d'affronter mes démons pour enfin me décider à faire sa connaissance ?  
Quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville, lors de notre premier jour au lycée Emmett, Rosalie et Alice ont été choqués par l'attitude des autres envers Isabella ,mais je leur avais demandé de rester en dehors... Je leur avais dit, à l'époque, que nous ne savions pas pourquoi elle était traitée ainsi et qu'il fallait avant tout l'apprendre... Puis ne trouvant pas de raison, je leur avais demandé de ne rien faire par peur de me retrouver à nouveau exclu... Emmett, encore sous le coup de la culpabilité, avait accepté sans vraiment essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Rosalie par contre avait été mauvaise, m'insultant, me disant qu'elle aurait pensé que je serais le premier à intervenir sachant ce que c'était d'endurer cela ! Elle avait raison, j'aurais dû agir mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage à l'époque... L'aurais-je plus maintenant ? Peut-être...Ou pas... Fait chier !

_Avril: _

Bientôt les vacances. Des rumeurs couraient sur le retour probable de Bella à la prochaine rentrée. J'espérais pour une fois qu'elles étaient bien vraies ! Sachant qu'elle était censée revenir début mai, elle aurait avancé son retour d'une quinzaine de jours ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas le lycée qui devait lui manquer ! Peut-être sa famille ?

J'étais pressé. Aujourd'hui on reprenait les cours. D'habitude j'avais du mal à me lever mais là non ! J'étais débout et prêt à partir au bahut avec plus d'une heure d'avance... J'avais même activé les autres pour arriver plus rapidement ! J'espérais vraiment voir Bella... Mais j'étais bien partagé ! Comment allais-je réagir face à elle ? Et puis rien ne pouvait me dire si elle voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec moi ! Avant toute chose, je devais m'assurer qu'elle ne me repousserait pas si j'essayais de la connaître ! Bien que cela serait légitime, vu comment je l'avais traitée... Putain ! Je n'étais qu'un crétin ! Isabella... Mon enfer, mon paradis ? Le futur me le dirait...  
Nous y voilà. Je garais ma Volvo à mon emplacement habituel cherchant la vieille Chevrolet. Elle était là, comme toujours au même emplacement mais rien ne me laissait savoir si Isabella était revenue... Pris par l'angoisse et la peur, je me réfugiais rapidement dans ma salle de classe, retardant le plus possible le moment où je croiserais Jasper ou Angela. S'ils étaient seuls, cela voulait dire que Bella n'était pas rentrée et si elle était avec eux... Que ferais-je ? Autant dire que les deux heures de français n'avaient servies qu'à me permettre de me perdre encore plus !

La pause. Trop flippé pour sortir et voir la vérité en face ! Qu'elle soit revenue ou pas rien ne changerait ! Je n'aurais pas la force d'aller vers elle mais je n'aurais pas la force de rester loin d'elle...

_Putain d'enfer !_

J'allais une fois de plus directement dans ma salle de classe. Fuir, je savais faire... Alors je m'y attelais avec grandeur ! Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu Tanya... Elle prit place à coté de moi, un sourire niais collé sur son visage trop maquillé... Comment avais-je pu trouver cette fille un peu attirante ?

**- Eddy chérie, j'ai rompu avec Mike tu sais juste pour toi...  
**  
**- Tanya ! De un : ne m'appelle pas Eddy ! Et encore moins chéri ! De deux : je m'en fous de toi et Mike ! Tu peux bien te faire sauter par qui tu veux !**

**- Mais Eddy... Nous deux c'était bien...**

**- Non. **

Au moment où je prononçais ce mot, Elle entra dans la salle suivie de près par le professeur. Celui-ci lui parla immédiatement. Oubliant l'autre blonde à coté de moi, j'écoutais attentivement l'échange.

**- Ah ! Mademoiselle Swan, ravi de vous revoir ! Comment était-ce la France ?**

_Bonne question ! Alors Bella, comment c'était ? Hein ? T'es sûre que tu étais en France ? Non parce que j'ai toujours le doute moi !_

**- Plutôt bien, j'ai appris pas mal de choses monsieur. Une question cependant, vous avez ré-attribué ma place ? **Lui demanda-t-elle tout en désignant Tanya.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, pensant qu'elle était jalouse de la présence de Tanya à coté de moi.  
**- Hum, non. Mademoiselle Denali, allez à votre place ! **  
Elle se dirigea vers notre table sous le regard noir de Tanya qui regagnait la sienne ! Au moment où elles se croisèrent, Bella lui fit un sourire dévastateur... Tanya se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

Arrivée à notre paillasse, elle remit le tabouret à l'opposé de moi et s'y assit. Mon cœur se brisa. Elle ne voulait pas être proche de moi... Merde ! Comment allais-je faire ?  
Je laissais passer quelques minutes et pris un papier pour lui écrire, cela serait plus facile ! Si elle ne répondait pas, au moins je serais fixé !

**Alors Swan, t'a passé du bon temps en France ? E**

**Pas mal et toi ? Pas trop dur la séparation d'avec la folle ? B  
**  
Je souris en constatant qu'on pensait la même chose de Tanya !

**Non, pas du tout ! Finalement, ce pari était une bonne idée ! E**

Elle semblait énervée par mon message... Pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien dit de méchant... Si ?

**T'es vraiment un con ! B**

Putain ! Mais pourquoi elle m'insulte là ?

**Pourquoi ? E**

**Tu crois que me parler de ce putain de pari, où je me suis encore une fois de plus faite humilier, ne fait pas de toi un con de première classe ? B**

Putain ! J'suis vraiment con ! Elle a raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir... Merde !

**Excuse, je n'ai pas pensé à l'enjeu mais au gain! Mike avait parié avec Tanya que s'il arrivait à te faire faire tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il pourrait coucher avec elle. Je l'ai prévenue avant que si elle menait à terme le pari, je la quittais ! E**

**Ah bah je vois que j'ai pas été la seule à être humiliée alors ! Ça n'a pas dû être agréable de voir ta copine promette cela à ton meilleur pote ! Désolée. B**

Moi ? Perso, je m'en foutais royalement ! Mais me rappelant dans l'état que cela l'avait mise, j'avais une boule dans la gorge...

**Euh... M'en foutais, je ne l'aimais pas ! E**

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi ? Merde ! Elle pensait à quoi maintenant ? Je la vis ranger le papier dans ses affaires... Allait-elle comme moi le garder en souvenir ? Le reste du cours se passa sans plus d'échange.  
Je partis rejoindre ma nouvelle table. Je regardais le plus discrètement possible la table de mon ensorceleuse... Ouais ! Elle l'était à n'en pas douter! Jess était à ses cotés et commença à parler de moi ! Putain ! Mais pourquoi ne la lâchaient-ils pas avec moi ? Non seulement j'étais un crétin pour n'avoir jamais été l'aider, mais de plus en plus on l'emmerdait par ma faute alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher !

**- Swan, je sais que tu mattes toujours Eddy mais je vais te remettre en garde ! **

Putain ! Mais je ne leur appartenais pas !

**- Hum ?**  
Bien joué Bella ! Continue à jouer celle qui ne comprend pas. Ne te laisse pas faire !

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus avec Tanya qu'il va s'intéresser à une merde comme toi ! Ne l'approche pas ou je te refais le portrait ! Remarque, cela te ferait pas de mal ! **Rigola Jess.

**- Ok, je prend note de cette info... Mais je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Euh...Vas-y. **

Jess semblait surprise par la demande d'Isabella. Moi je l'étais plus par l'attitude de Jessica ! Entre nous c'était juste pour le cul, alors pourquoi venait-elle de lui demander de garder ses distances avec moi ?

**- Edward c'est un peu comme votre toutou ou plutôt votre jouet ? J'ai compris que vous aimiez vous le prêtez, mais vos mères ne vous ont jamais dit que les sex-toys, c'est comme les brosses à dents, ça ne se prête pas ?**

_Oh hé ! J'suis pas un jouet ! _

_Quoique, je veux bien être le sien... _

_Putain d'esprit lubrique ! _

_Tu peux pas te contenter d'écouter sans imaginer des choses ? _

_Impossible...  
_  
Jessica avait subitement changé de couleur et comme à chaque altercation au réfectoire, celui-ci était devenu extrêmement silencieux... Si bien que tout le monde avait entendu sa réponse ! Quelques rires ont retenti dans la salle. Malheureusement pour elle, Jess fut rejointe par Laureen...

**- Swan ? Ta mère, elle t'a appris ça de sa tombe ? **

J'avais qu'une envie ! Me lever pour aller remettre les deux pimbêches à leur place ! Je serrais les poings... Allez Swan, prends sur toi et envoie les chier !

**- Hum****... ****Non mais j'ai eu un très bon prof****. ****Tu le connais d'ailleurs**** ! I****l me semble que tu as eu le droit à quelques cours particuliers****...**** Mais c'est vrai ****! D'****après mes sources****, ****vous n'êtes pas ****restés**** longtemps ****ensembles.**** Dommage pour toi**** ! T****u n'as pas**** dû**** expérimenter autant avec lui que moi****, ****sinon ****crois-moi**** tu serais ****restée**** ! Et je sais de quoi je parle hein**** ! N****'oublie pas qu'avant toi****, ****je l'ai pratiqué pendant deux ans !**

Wohoo !! Elle tenait pas à sa vie pour balancer ça à Laureen ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait rompu avec Black mais j'étais certain qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier d'entendre cela, et encore moins de la bouche de Swan ! Remarque, je devais bien avouer que cela ne me plaisait pas non plus... Putain, quel chanceux ce Black ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Laureen se jeta sur elle... Merde ! Je voulais aller les séparer mais je ne savais pas trop si je devais intervenir... Je regardais Jasper pour voir comment il réagissait.

**- Espèce de salope ! Je vais te tuer !** Criait Laureen.

Bella semblait rester calme et maitriser la situation. Elle lui agrippa les mains et lui parlait doucement. De là où je me trouvais malheureusement, avec le brouhaha causé par les encouragements des autres élèves, je n'arrivais pas à entendre... Je me levais donc et me rapprochais du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour des deux combattantes. Je jetais un regard en direction des autres membres de ma famille. Tous semblaient crispés et prêts à intervenir. Laureen continuait à hurler des choses incompréhensibles quand Bella lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle leva les yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une fraction de seconde, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Laureen profita de son inattention pour la gifler. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

**- Laureen ! Arrête ça, maintenant !** Hurlais-je.  
Au même moment, Isabella lui assena un nouveau coup dans le ventre faisant plier Laureen. Bella s'approcha d'elle et sembla lui dire quelque chose mais je n'entendis rien de leur échange. Pour autant, je vis la rage envahir le visage de Laureen. Heureusement, un prof arriva pour rétablir le calme. Laureen commença à vouloir expliquer ce qui venait de se produire mais elle fut interrompue par Bella qui s'était mise à pleurnicher. Elle se plaignit qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle saignait. Le prof prit conscience des griffures sur son visage et l'autorisa à partir. En partant, je la vis faire un clin d'œil en direction de Jasper et d'Angela et leur sourire. Certainement pour les rassurer... Le prof envoya Laureen dans le bureau du proviseur immédiatement en lui disant que son comportement était inadmissible. Il nous demanda si nous avions vu qui avait commencé la bagarre. Je pris la parole le premier.

**- Monsieur ? Jessica a agressé Bella en premier. Puis elle a été rejointe par Laureen qui s'est jeté sur Mlle Swan sans raison. Isabella n'a fait qu'essayer de se défendre tant bien que mal. **Plusieurs élèves présents confirmèrent mes dires.  
Jasper qui était resté silencieux vint vers moi.

**- Merci pour avoir mis hors de cause Bella... **

**- De rien ! C'est un peu à cause de moi tout ça... Je pouvais bien essayer de lui éviter encore ****plus d'ennuis...  
**  
Sans autre échange, il partit rejoindre Angela.

Nous avions sport, plus précisément volley. Je fus content de voir Bella arriver et être intégrée à mon équipe !

Mike s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage... Je le regardais faire, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il espérait...

**- Swan, tu m'as manqué ! **Lui dit-il.

**- Pas toi, connard ! **

Putain ! Quoi qu'elle ait fait pendant ces presque six mois d'absence, elle avait indéniablement gagné en confiance en elle ! J'aimais encore plus sa repartie cinglante !

**- Allez****... Sois**** pas ****fâchée****! C****'est de l'histoire ancienne**** et puis tu peux comprendre****... J****e devais relever le ****défi,**** coucher avec Tanya ****méritait**** bien cela ****! M****ême Edward n'a pas été fâché pourtant il était avec Tanya à l'époque des faits****...**Continua- t-il.

Ouais ! Mais moi je m'en foutais de votre histoire ! Il était un peu trop près à mon goût...

**- Je me fous de savoir comment Edward a réagi !** Dit-elle à haute voix.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. D'où j'étais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de flirter avec lui... Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Même sa copine semblait choquée de la voir faire cela ! Elle la regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts et secouait la tête de mécontentement ! Bella la regarda et lui fit un signe que j'interprétai comme une indication pour qu'Angela ne s'inquiète pas.  
Mike se recula et arrêta net de sourire ! Finalement, elle n'avait pas dû lui dire quelque chose de gentil !

Les matchs débutèrent. Entre elle et Angela, Mike et moi devions mettre les bouchées doubles... Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient douées ! J'avais tenté d'expliquer à Bella comment servir et après mes explications, elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts niveau service mais de peu... Le dernier match nous opposant à l'équipe de Tanya allait être dur. Ils avaient pris pour cible Isabella. Tous sauf Ben qui pour le coup était bien plus intéressé par regarder Angela que par le match de volley ! Bella essayait tant bien que mal de renvoyer chaque balle qui lui arrivait dessus... Mike et moi rattrapions comme nous le pouvions ses pseudo-passes...

Le cours de sport fini, le prof nous renvoya au vestiaire. Ma curiosité étant grande, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Mike ce que Bella lui avait dit mais celui-ci ne voulut pas me répondre... Pas grave, je m'en remettrais ! J'enfilais ma tenue pour l'entraînement de football et partis en direction du terrain. Quelques minutes après le coach, Bella arriva. Elle allait passer les entraînements matin et soir avec nous pour s'entraîner au cross.

_Putain ! Dieu avait-il décidé d'être généreux avec moi pour une fois ?_

Nous commencions l'entrainement par 5 tours de terrain. D'habitude j'étais le plus rapide devant mais honnêtement aujourd'hui, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour être derrière et pouvoir admirer Bella. Mais si je faisais cela le coach ne manquerait pas de me remettre en place... Quand j'eus fini mes 5 tours, je vis que Bella était très douée, gracieuse... La voir courir était un vrai régal !

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha de moi, enfin de nous, pour s'entretenir avec le coach.

Putain ! La voir ainsi transpirante allait être ma perte ! Mon esprit lubrique était de retour... Fallait rapidement que je sois occupé ailleurs sinon je n'allais pas tarder à être dur et je n'avais aucune envie qu'un des gars de l'équipe le voie.

Le coach nous envoya faire nos exercices de passes.

Il était très dur pour moi de me concentrer. Voir Bella alterner des sprints et des courses plus lentes me donnait des idées absolument pas catholiques ! Elle, moi... Moi sur elle... Elle sur moi... Bougeant lentement... Accélérant puis ralentissant... Humm... Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par Emmett qui venait de me percuter !

_Putain d'enfer..._

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je regagnais ma voiture et rentrais chez moi avec Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire sur la journée, ni sur mon changement peut être subtil pour les autres mais eux... Je savais qu'ils l'avaient remarqué mais qu'ils ne me ferait pas de commentaire. Peut-être par peur que je n'ai agi qu'inconsciemment et que je ne décide à nouveau de rester à l'écart de Bella... Ce soir là, je me couchai la tête pleine d'images d'Isabella Swan ! Mon enfer pourrait peut-être devenir le paradis qui sait ?


	14. Chapter 13: Le défi

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

_**Réponse aux presque-anonymes:**_

**alicia: **Oui jacob va revenir mais pas de suite...quant à une amitié avec Rose et Alice patience... **LILIA68:** je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'Edward en bave...n'oublie pas que Bella est malgré tout déjà sous son charme... 

**fraise, katouchka; marion;PrincetonGirl818: **Merci pour vos review.

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 13 : Le défi

_Vendredi 24 Avril:_

La semaine passa rapidement, enchaînant entraînements et cours. Je n'avais que peu de temps libre mais j'appréciais pleinement ma nouvelle activité. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi Bella, maladroite et peu coordonnée, je prenais plaisir à courir ! Le meilleur moment de la journée était l'entraînement du matin. Nous étions une quinzaine à y participer et j'étais la seule fille. Jasper m'accompagnait pratiquement à chaque fois pour veiller sur moi. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Edward était de la partie ! J'essayais de l'avoir le plus souvent possible dans mon champ de vision. **(N/B : Petite coquine !!! Que celles qui n'auraient pas fait de même s'en aillent !!! ... NOOON REVENEEEEZ !! Rhoooo j'suis bête ! Personne n'est parti... *pouffe*)**

Les exercices étaient durs. Le coach ne me faisait aucun cadeau, fille ou pas, j'étais à la même enseigne que les gars...  
Chaque jour, je grappillais quelques dixièmes de seconde sur mon temps et gagnais encore en endurance. Aujourd'hui, le prof avait décidé de nous faire faire une vraie course selon les conditions du cross afin de voir notre niveau. Après notre quart d'heure d'échauffement, le coach nous intima de prendre place sur la piste. Nous prenions place sur la ligne de départ, pour effectuer 10 tours de piste. Je me mis en condition, faisant le vide dans mon esprit et laissant juste place à l'envie de me surpasser. Courir était devenu mon exutoire, au même titre que jouer du piano !

Comme à mon habitude, une fois le coup d'envoi donné, j'allumai mon Ipod et le calait sur ma playlist «dance floor». Les chansons étaient toutes très rythmées, me permettant de garder mes foulées rapides et régulières. Les musiques défilaient et je pris rapidement mon rythme de croisière, occultant le reste des participants. Aucune idée de ma position et rien à faire ! Lorsque je courais mon esprit se vidait de tout le reste et je me sentais enfin libre et sereine.  
Le dernier tour venait d'être annoncé. Comme le coach me l'avait expliqué, c'était à ce moment où il fallait tout donner et sprinter ! Alors j'ai tout donné ! Le coup de sifflet final retentit. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ma position. Je ralentis petit à petit ma course pour finir le tour en marchant afin de diminuer mon rythme cardiaque doucement. Puis j'allais sur l'herbe étirer mes muscles pour éviter au maximum les courbatures, comme le prof me l'avait expliqué. A ce moment là, je remarquai tous les regards sur moi...

- Bah quoi ? Il y a un problème coach ?

- Euh... Non, pas le moindre ! Ils sont juste scotchés par ta performance !

- Ah ! Euh... Et j'ai fait un bon temps ? **(N/B : Réfléchis 2 sec... T'as un bouton sur le pif ? Non... Euh... Alors ? Bah forcément que t'as fait un bon temps crétine !)**

- Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ton classement...

- Non...

- Tu finis 3ème devant pas mal de mes gars ! **(N/B : Hey !! Pas mal cocotte !!!)**

- Ah ! Coach, vous allez devoir recruter des filles alors, dans votre équipe de football, si vos gars courent moins vite que moi ! Lui répondis-je morte de rire.

- Hum... N'oublie pas que tu manques cruellement de coordination mains/jambes ! Du coup, je ne crois pas que ce serait un avantage de t'avoir dans mon équipe ! **(N/B : Pff la pauvre réflexion, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme excuse...^^)** Cela dit, le fait que tu participes aux entraînements les encourages, ou les motives si tu préfères, pour courir plus vite! **(N/B : Bah oui, ils ont la haine les gars de se faire rétamer par une fille poids plume... Ca fout un coup à l'ego… ;o))**

- J'imagine... Ils ne doivent pas trop apprécier qu'une fille soit plus rapide qu'eux !

- Pas sûr que se soit pour cette raison... J'aurais plutôt dit qu'ils essayaient de te rattraper pour être juste à tes cotés ! **(N/B : Ah bah forcément !!! Ce sont des mecs... Non mais je vous jure !!! Seulement guidés par les hormones ! Pffff)**

Je dus devenir rouge écarlate vue la chaleur que je sentais se propager sur mes joues ! Je ne répondis rien et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour me doucher rapidement, seule, vu qu'à cette heure ci aucune des pom-pom-girls n'avaient entraînement.

J'allais en cours accompagnée de Jasper qui était bluffé par mon temps. N'aimant pas la compétition, il avait refusé de participer aux activités sportives de l'école, toutes basées sur une compétition. Il faisait cependant pas mal de sport. De la course et de la boxe dans un club à Port-Angeles. J'allais souvent assister à ses entrainements. Je le trouvais très gracieux lorsqu'il boxait. Quand il avait tenu à m'apprendre à me défendre puis à me battre, j'avais au départ eu peur puis j'avais commencé à apprécier ce sport mais je n'étais pas particulièrement douée... J'avais réussi cependant à acquérir de bons réflexes et cela m'avait aussi appris à bien respirer. Ce qui était plus qu'important pour les courses d'endurance ! **(N/B : Ouii ça aide !!! J'ai essayé en apnée et comment dire……C'est pas une bonne idée^^ ;o))  
**  
Après avoir passé une matinée relativement calme, pas d'attaque ni de mesquinerie, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le réfectoire quand j'aperçus Tanya, Laureen et Jessica venir vers moi.

- **Eh bouffonne, à cause de toi Laureen a été exclue trois jours. Tu dois lui faire des excuses !** Balança Jess **(N/B : Euh, je crois qu'il y a erreur … Qui a commencé, blondasse ???)**

**- Hein ? Non mais Jess tu fumes quoi là ? (N/B : C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ;o)) Jamais je ne m'excuserais ! Vous êtes des malades !**

**- Putain Swan, ou tu t'excuses ou on fera de ta vie un enfer ! (N/B : Genre ! Jusque là c'était le paradis ??)**

Je me rappelais une des nombreuses phrases que Phil aimait me répéter « _Il y a dans ce monde des personnes qui ont besoin de s'assurer de leur puissance en humiliant les autres. Tanya et ses acolytes sont ainsi _». Il avait une fois de plus raison. Ils voulaient juste s'assurer de leur pouvoir sur moi mais ils n'en avaient plus, je ne me laissais plus faire. Phil m'avait également dit de ne pas laisser paraître mes émotions quand je les rembarrais mais pour le coup cela était dur. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de maintenir mon visage impassible avant de répliquer.

- **Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes à ta proposition Tanya... (N/B : Doucement Bella... J'suis pas sûre qu'elle sache compter jusqu'à 2 !!!)****Mais dis-moi ce n'est pas déjà ce que vous faites depuis toujours ?**

**- Non, à coté de ce qu'on te réserve, c'était une partie de plaisir ! Alors tu choisis quoi ?**

**- Désolée... Mais non. Je préfère tenter le diable, en l'occurrence vous ! Et voir ce que me réserve votre conception de l'enfer. Mais pour info, ne croyez plus pouvoir m'effrayer comme avant. J'ai changé et à votre jeu, je suis sûre d'être plus forte maintenant.**

J'étais certaine que si le Diable décidait d'envoyer un représentant sur cette terre et à Forks il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que Tanya pour l'incarner, quoique elle avait pas mal de concurrentes pour être le bras droit de Lucifer...

Oups, je ne devrais peut-être pas les narguer ainsi, je risquais fort d'être encore plus souvent emmerdée... Bon, maintenant leurs remarques puantes ne m'atteignaient plus mais je savais qu'elles pouvaient jouer sur d'autres tableaux... Pas grave ! Je serais sur le coup aussi !

Arrivées à la cafétéria, elles me laissèrent tranquille afin de rejoindre leur table sans avoir pris à manger. Je me dirigeai vers le self pour me servir de quoi apaiser mon estomac.

_Y'a pas à dire le sport ça ouvre l'appétit !_

Une fois installée, Angela me raconta qu'Alice avait bousculé Jazz intentionnellement. Elle en était persuadée mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui dire pardon et de tourner les talons...

**- Jasper ! Tu déconnes ? Dis-moi qu'Angela plaisante ! Tu avais une occasion en or pour lui parler et toi tu fais quoi ? Rien ? Putain tu fais chier Jazz !**

J'étais énervée contre lui, il avait enfin eu l'occasion espérée pour parler à celle qui l'avait envoutée et non il fuyait ! Des fois j'avais une grosse envie de lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule... **(N/B : Rhooo bah quand même pauvre Jaz…)  
**  
**- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place si ça avait été Little-Cullen ? **

**- Bah je ne sais pas... J'aurais peut-être parlé ! Moi au moins j'ai déjà eu plusieurs conversations avec lui ! (N/B : Euh... Pour le moment tu as eu des échanges de petits mots en ****cours…. C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de conversation^^)  
**  
_Tu as même eu des échanges de petits mots doux en biologie...  
Doux ?  
Ok pas doux... Mais bon, échange de petits mots quand même !  
Suis-je encore en train de me parler à moi-même ? _**(N/B : Euh oui je crois…)**_  
Oui j'en ai bien peur... _**(N/B : La folie te guette ma vieille...)**

**- Et ça t'as avancé à quoi ? Il t'a remarqué, et alors ? Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ? Non ! A ce que je sache, il est toujours assis du coté des autres cons et toi tu es ici avec nous ! Et puis je respecte notre pacte ! On a toujours refusé de faire comme les autres, et alors quoi ? Tu as changé au point de vouloir te mêler à eux maintenant? (N/B : Tout doux Jazz... Inspire... Expire... Ca va aller...)**

**- Putain Jazz ! Arrêtons de nous voiler la face ! On a beau prétendre que notre attitude est justifiée parce qu'on refuse de se plier aux lois dictées par le lycée mais finalement, on s'y plie dans la mesure où nous restons dans notre clan et évitons ceux qui n'en font pas partie !  
Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai expliqué nos raisons ! La première étant que je ne voulais pas être distraite de mes études en m'intéressant à un mec du bahut... Résultat ? Echec total ! Je m'intéresse plus que de raison à Edward !(N/B : Je dirais même que tu es carrément obsédée^^)****Et pourtant, je suis toujours la première ! Ce qui signifie que ma première raison n'a plus lieu d'être... Quant à la seconde qui est de refuser d'être un putain de mouton... Encore raté ! En acceptant les règles, comme celle imposée par je ne sais qui au réfectoire, instaurant des tables quasi-nominatives, ou encore en évitant de m'approcher d'autres personnes que celles appartenants au I.I... Club des plus restreint puisqu'il n'y a que trois membres, dois-je te le rappeler ? Nous suivons leurs putains de règles ! Pourquoi être populaire donne le pouvoir ? Et bien parce que nous autres, pauvres lycéens lambda, acceptons leur règne et leur classement merdique ! Je refuse de continuer comme ça ! Je sais que quoi que je fasse, Ed ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait ! Mais toi, Alice est folle de toi ! Il suffit de voir comment elle te dévore du regard ! (N/B : Oui mais c'est un mec... Tant qu'il n'y a pas des petites lumières qui clignotent, ils ne voient rien…)****Comprends-moi bien Jazz, je ne te dis pas d'aller faire ami-ami avec leur clan... Mais tu devrais essayer de connaitre Alice ! Va lui parler... Tu verras, je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie et ne te jettera pas !**

**- Non, rien ne changera jamais. Elle ne s'intéressera pas à moi alors lâche-moi avec ça ! (N/B : Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut !! Bella mets lui des baffes !!!) **

Il semblait triste et blasé. Je détestais le voir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que sans moi il serait en ce moment même dans les bras de son Alice... Je devais faire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? J'étais partie cinq mois et rien n'avait changé... Et si c'était lui qui avait raison ? Si quoi que nous fassions, c'était trop tard pour nous ? Si nous ne pouvions plus changer le regard des autres élèves sur nous ? Devrait-on attendre d'être à la Fac pour vivre nos vies et continuer de nous cacher derrière des apparences jusqu'à la fin de cette putain d'année ?

**- Alors quoi ? Tu vas rester assis le cul sur ta chaise à attendre la fin de l'année ? Et après quoi ? A la fac, tu crois que tout sera différent ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Si on ne fait rien pour changer, ce sera toujours pareil et peut-être même pire ! A nous de nous affirmer ! De montrer qu'on a beau ne pas être populaires, nous sommes aussi, voire plus intéressants qu'eux !**

**- Quel beau discours Bells ! Mais ôte moi d'un doute... Toi, tu fais quoi pour changer les choses ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! Vas-y je t'écoute !**

Ok ! Jazz était légèrement énervé après moi...**(N/B : Légèrement... C'est un doux euphémisme^^)** Je devais la jouer fine et calmer le jeu. En aucune façon, je ne souhaitais m'embrouiller avec lui.** (N/B : C'est mal parti B...)**

**- Jasper... Pas la peine de devenir mauvais avec moi... J'essaye déjà de tenir tête aux pétasses et je participe au cross... C'est déjà un bon début pour tenter de m'intégrer et pour ne plus être invisible, non ?**

Angela dut sentir la tension entre Jazz et moi puisqu'elle changea de conversation... **(N/B : Attention... Diversion !!!)**

**- Eh vous deux ! Ca vous tente un défi ?** Nous coupa Angela. **(N/B : Haaaa ^^ Défi ? Interressant ^^)  
**  
**- Vas-y ! Balance ton idée ! Tu sais qu'on les relève toujours et puis ça nous empêchera de nous étriper...** Lui répondis-je sous le regard noir de Jasper qui semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer.

J'avais dû le pousser trop loin mais ça me bouffait de le voir si prostré ! À se morfondre alors qu'il avait une chance de voir son amour se refléter dans les yeux d'Alice...

**- Alors,** repris Ange, **le défi sera en 2 étapes ! Première étape, Bells pour prouver à Jasper que les choses peuvent changer, tu vas devoir devenir amie avec Edward ou plus si affinités... (N/B : Ouhhhh, j'aime les idées d' Angela !!!)****Deuxième étape, si Bells valide la première, Jazz tu devras essayer d'aller faire connaissance avec Alice ! Ce qui sera d'autant plus facile puisque Bella sera amie avec Ed donc tu auras plus d'occasions d'être près d'elle... (N/B : Maline cette Angela^^)**

**- Ok, ça marche pour moi ! Mais Ang, si Jazz et moi validons l'étape un et deux, tu devras tenter d'approcher Ben... Ce sera l'étape trois !**

**- Ok ! Je relève la troisième étape. Début des opérations, lundi matin première heure ! Attention Bella ! N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi t'habiller comme tu le ferais en dehors du lycée... (N/B : Là ça va devenir chaud bouillant… Eddy va nous faire une attaque^^)**

Putain ! Je venais de relever le défi le plus dur de ma vie ! Arriver à devenir amie avec mon fantasme vivant ! Comment allais-je m'y prendre ?

**- C'est noté ! Angela, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?**

**- Euh... Non, pas vraiment mais tu vas m'éclairer... (N/B : Euh... Oui et nous aussi stp ?)**

**- Réserve ton week-end, on va à Seattle entre fille ! Je dois passer au coiffeur, manucure et puis shopping pour trouver quelques vêtements... (N/B : J'ai changé habits par vêtements parceque mamie voulait mettre ses habits du dimanche pour aller au dancing !!!! Hahahahahahahaaaaaa !!! Désolée blague interne...)**

**- Ok, pas de soucis ! Je devais déjà passer le week-end chez vous alors pas besoin de demander l'autorisation !**

**- Jazz ? Désolée mais tu seras seul à la maison. Ca ne te dérange pas trop ?**

**- Non, j'ai pas envie de venir avec vous de toute façon... Très peu pour moi les week-ends relooking ! J'irai à la Push, j'ai pas vu les gars depuis longtemps et ma moto va commencer à rouiller si je ne la sort pas ! (N/B : Ah les hommes et leurs bécanes...) **

Jazz et moi avions chacun notre moto de cross. Nous les avions récupérées chez un ami de mon père. Jacob nous avait aidés à les retaper. Régulièrement, nous allions sur le terrain de cross situé sur les falaises de la Push pour faire la course. Les premières fois j'avais fait tellement de chutes que je crus que ni Jazz ni Jake ne voudraient que je remonte sur ma bécane ! Mais finalement, en promettant de mettre une tenue de protection encore plus solide, ils me laissèrent en faire.  
Et bien vite, je fus meilleure. J'arrivais parfois à battre les mecs lors des courses ! A croire que ma maladresse ne se manifestait qu'en dehors de tout risque... Je trébuchais inlassablement sur le moindre sac mal rangé... Souvent le sac n'était même pas obligatoire pour que je ne manque de tomber !

Nous retournions en cours, j'avais mon cours préféré de la semaine Biologie...Je repensais au défi que je venais de relever... Putain ! J'allais galérer... Arrivée dans la salle, je me dirigeai lentement vers ma paillasse où était déjà assis Edward. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrivais à son niveau quand je me pris les pieds dans un sac qui n'aurait pas dû être au milieu du passage... Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je me disais y'a pas deux minutes ? Ah oui ! Ma maladresse et sa fâcheuse tendance à s'extérioriser quand rien ne le justifiait !  
Je m'étalai donc sur lui et pas d'une façon élégante...

_Et merde ! Y'a vraiment que moi pour avoir autant la poisse ! Quoique, c'est sympa d'être dans ses bras...  
Non ! Reprends-toi !  
Attends ! J'ai profité juste quelques secondes ...  
Prépare toi à l'attaque que tu vas subir Bella ! Cesse de rêvasser !  
Saleté de conscience qui me ramène sans aucun ménagement à ma dure réalité ! _

_Je devrais vraiment cesser de me battre avec cette satanée conscience... _

_Rassure-moi, je vais pas devenir comme pinnochio ? _

_Heureusement pour toi, ton nez ne grandit pas lorsque tu ments !_

J'entendis toute la classe s'esclaffer et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je levai lentement la tête, toujours dans les bras d'Ed, **(N/B : Haaaannn les bras d'Eddy Rrrrrrrrrrrr *soupir*)** et croisai son regard... Regard noir de colère mais il semblait amusé aussi... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi...

**- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Surprise par sa question, je le fixai essayant de décrypter son visage. Tanya me sortit de ma contemplation.

**- Swan ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marches ? Ta mère aurait pu t'apprendre cela ! Au moins ça t'éviterait de mauvaises chutes... (N/B : Mais quelle grognasse !!! grrrrr) **

Reprenant mes esprits, je me redressai et m'écartai avec regrets des bras d'Edward pour répondre à la blondasse. **(N/B : Blondasse, grognasse même combat *pouffe*)**

**- Tanya ! Je crois que pour une fois, je suis plutôt chanceuse d'être maladroite ! N'aurais-tu pas aimé être à ma place, dans les bras de Cullen ? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Tu préfères ceux de ****Mike maintenant...** **(N/B : Alleeeez !!! Bella : J'ai arrêté de compter *pouffe* / Tanya : Ben toujours 0 !!!! MDR !!!)**

Un coup d'œil vers Edward, pour vérifier l'impact de ce que je venais de dire, m'informait qu'il avait l'air plutôt content ! Son sourire en coin flanqué sur son magnifique visage, il regardait Tanya.

**- Putain Swan ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir ! Laisse Eddy en dehors de ça ! Il est à moi, tu m'entends ! (N/B : Euh... Je crois que c'est pas une marchandise, si on trouvait des Eddy à Carrouf ça se saurait XD)**

**  
- Tanya ! Je ne suis ni à toi, ni à personne alors lâche moi ! Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy !** Cracha-t-il en ayant perdu tout sourire.

**- Hum... Je vois que les choses sont maintenant claires pour tout le monde ! ** Dis-je en fixant Tanya.

J'allais finalement m'asseoir, ignorant les grognements de l'autre chiennasse. **(N/B : Ah ! Ce petit surnom est pas mal non plus^^) **Le prof arriva au même moment et commença son cours. Plutôt que de suivre, j'étais en train de mettre au point ma stratégie pour le défi que je devais relever...  
Premièrement, le changement d'apparence. Pas le plus compliqué puisque celle du lycée était fausse ! Il me suffirait de m'habiller comme pour mes sorties, enfin en moins provocante quand même je ne voudrais pas passer pour une salope... **(N/B : Oui vaut mieux sinon tu vas tous les tuer XD)**

Deuxièmement, trouver des alliés. Plus compliqué ! Coté fille, pas grand-chose... Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale peut-être ? Je devrais plutôt essayer du coté des mecs... Plus simple, surtout avec les entrainements pour le cross ! **(N/B : Et les nouvelles tenues aussi…)**  
Troisièmement, il me fallait confirmer qu'Alice était bien intéressée par Jasper ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'efforcerais de perdre le défi... Il n'était pas envisageable que Jasper souffre ! Pour cela, rien de mieux que de demander à l'intéressée... Je devais chopper Alice avant la fin des cours ! Pas évident vu que je finissais à 15h tout comme elle et que nous n'étions pas en cours ensembles... Je devrais la coincer avant qu'elle n'arrive sur le parking... Surtout qu'exceptionnellement, aucun entraînement n'avait lieu ce soir !

Les deux heures de biologie passèrent rapidement. Pour une fois, j'étais la première à quitter la salle. Je courus jusqu'à celle d'Alice et par chance, la demoiselle prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Quand elle sortit de la salle, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le couloir. Elle me fit un sourire mais ne s'arrêta pas à ma hauteur.

**- Alice ! Excuse-moi, je voudrais te parler ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas amies mais c'est important...**

**- Bella ? Heu... Oui, d'accord mais pas ici... Je ne peux pas être vue avec toi désolée...**

Elle avait l'air vraiment gênée de me dire ça et très mal à l'aise. J'aurais presque cru qu'elle avait peur d'être vue avec moi. Craignait-elle la réaction des pom-pom-girls ou d'une autre personne ? Je pouvais concevoir qu'il n'était pas évident d'être vue avec la paria du lycée, surtout quand on fait partie des plus populaires du bahut mais de là à avoir peur ? Cela me laissait perplexe...

**- Pas de souci. Peux-tu me rejoindre dans le parc d'ici trente minutes ?**

**- Oui pas de souci, je vais pouvoir m'arranger. A tout de suite.**

**- Tchao.  
**  
J'allais retrouver Jasper et Angela sur le parking et les informais que j'avais envie de marcher. Ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas plus que cela. C'était habituel comme demande. Je pris le chemin qui menait au parc municipal et m'installai sur le premier banc de disponible. En attendant Alice, j'écoutais de la musique et réorganisais mon plan d'attaque pour être fin prête le lundi !

Alice arriva pile trente minutes plus tard.

Elle s'installa à coté de moi et attendit que je prenne la parole.

**- Alice ? J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici... J'ai une question très personnelle à te poser... Mais cette conversation doit rester confidentielle ! Personne ne devra jamais être au courant... Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? (N/B : Bah oui !! C'est ALICE !!!)**

**- Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, personne ne saura que je suis venue ici avec toi. Le cas contraire risquerait de m'attirer des ennuis... Vas-y, pose moi ta question.**

Donc mon intuition avait raison... Elle avait peur d'être vue en ma compagnie mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi !

**- Je vais être directe... Je veux connaître tes sentiments envers Jasper ! J'ai remarqué que tu le regardais souvent...**

**- Oh ! Moi qui croyais que tu voulais des renseignements sur mon frangin... **

**  
- Hein ? Emmett ? Non, pourquoi ? (N/B : Pourquoi elle parle d'Emmett ?? Bella se croit discrète ?? *pouffe*)**

**- Pas Emmett ! Edward... J'ai aussi remarqué comme tu le matais ! **Rigolat-elle. **(N/B : Ben voilà !!! Elle l'est pas !!! MDR !!!)  
**  
**- Ouais bon, le sujet n'est pas là ! Réponds à ma question s'il te plait.**

**- Oui ! Heu... Jasper... Comment te dire... Je crois que j'en suis amoureuse. Le coup de foudre ! Il est tellement beau, intelligent et quand je suis proche de lui, je me sens calme et en sécurité... Même si les rares fois où l'on est proches, ce n'est que pendant le cours d'histoire-géo... Mais je t'arrête tout de suite ! Bien que ce soit mon plus grand rêve, il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi ! En tout cas, pas tant que nous sommes à Forks... Ce n'est pas possible. (N/B : Naaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn dis pas ça !!! Sniiifff)**

Elle semblait vraiment triste à cette idée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pensait que leur histoire était impossible.

**- Alice... Jasper éprouve la même chose pour toi ! Alors pourquoi cela ne serait pas envisageable ?**

**- Pour la même raison que je ne peux pas être amie avec toi ! Je suis dans le clan des populaires et si jamais on venait à être ensembles, cela nuirait à mon image... Tu comprends ? Et je ne peux pas...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle pleurait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre... Comment le fait d'être populaire pouvait être à ce point plus important que les sentiments ?

**- Mais Alice... Tu sembles tellement triste... Je pense que si tu écoutais ton cœur, tu serais plus heureuse !**

**- Oui, mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! Oh... Si j'étais seule dans cette histoire, il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'approcherais plus de ces pétasses ! Et j'aurais sûrement squatté votre table le midi... Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il serait trop malheureux... **

**  
- Mais qui ? Je ne comprends pas... Quelqu'un t'empêche d'être amie avec nous ?**

**- Bella... Ne me pose pas de questions, s'il te plait... Je ne peux rien te dire.**

**- Je veux bien ne plus te poser de questions pour le moment... Mais promets-moi qu'un jour, peu importe quand, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi...**

**- Je ne peux pas te le promettre... Mais j'essaierai plus tard, si c'est possible... Mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne te dirai rien de plus à ce sujet...**

**- Si j'ai bien compris, si Jasper et moi étions populaires, tu serais amie avec nous ?**

**  
- Bien-sûr ! J'en ai tellement envie ! Mais...**

Je la coupai comprenant ce qui pourrait nous aider !

**- D'accord ! Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement... Si avec Jasper on devenait populaires, tu pourrais être avec lui ? (N/B : Euh... Oui Bella, t'as un peu de mal aujourd'hui !!! C'est logique pourtant...)**

**- Oh oui ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Mais comment comptes- tu t'y prendre ? Je veux dire, Tanya et ses copines ne vont pas t'accepter... Et pour être populaire, il faut faire partie des pom-pom-girls ! Et puis, plus important, pourquoi voudrais-tu devenir populaire ? J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez heureux tous les trois... Que vous vous suffisiez à vous même et que vous ne vouliez pas vous mélanger !**

**- Pour commencer, c'est effectivement vrai. Nous ne voulions pas nous mélanger mais les choses ont changé. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus désolée... Comme toi qui as tes propres raisons pour ne pas être amie avec nous et ne peux pas me les dévoiler, j'ai aussi des motifs pour vouloir changer. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas les partager avec toi.**

**- Bella... Ne te méprends pas, j'ai très envie d'être amie avec toi... Bien plus qu'avec les autres pétasses de l'équipe de cheerleaders à part Rosalie bien entendu. Mais je ne peux pas...**

**- Ok ! J'accepte cela. Mais tu dois toi aussi accepter de ne pas connaître les raisons qui motive mon changement. Nous gardons chacune nos secrets pour le moment et peut-être un jour nous pourrons nous faire assez confiance pour nous dire toute la vérité.**

**- Deal ! Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour devenir populaire ?**

**- J'ai un plan ! **

Je lui exposai le plan, enfin en partie car je ne lui dévoilai pas le défi lancé. Elle semblait emballée par l'idée d'un week-end à Seattle. Je lui proposai de se joindre à nous en toute discrétion. Personne ne serait au courant hormis Angela et moi. Même Jasper ne serait pas informé de sa présence.  
Elle accepta ravie et euphorique à l'idée de faire du shopping ! Nous nous donnions rendez vous le lendemain matin à 7h devant le parc. Nous prendrions sa voiture, beaucoup plus économique et rapide que ma Chevrolet.

**- Bella, une dernière chose... Je suis certaine que nous allons passer un excellent week-end mais dès lundi nous ne devrons pas changer d'attitude et faire comme si ce week-end n'avait jamais existé !**

**- Pas de souci ! Angela acceptera aussi ne t'en fais pas. A demain 7h !**

**- A demain, bonne soirée !**

**- Toi aussi.**

En rentrant, j'appelai Angela pour lui expliquer qu'Alice se joignait à nous mais que cela devait rester secret. Nous convenions qu'elle vienne pour 19h après avoir mangé. Notre soirée fut tranquille. On était censées aller à Seattle en bus puisque je laissais la Chevrolet à Jasper.

POV Jasper:

Bella était revenue ! Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis noël. Phil pensait la faire revenir aux vacances de Février mais elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour pouvoir tenir tête au cheerleaders et au footeux. Putain ! Pourquoi continuait-elle à refuser mon aide ?

Malgré son absence, les mois avaient filé sans grands changements pour moi. Le fait le plus marquant dans ma triste vie était l'isolation des Cullen du reste des populaires. Alice était tout le temps avec Ben. Après l'avoir accompagné au Bal de noël, il était le seul à s'installer à leur table. J'en avais donc déduit qu'ils devaient sortir ensembles.

Alice me terrifiait. Comment c'était possible ? Elle ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante alors que je mesurais vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle minimum ! Elle devait peser 45kg toute mouillée et j'en faisais quasi le double... Elle semblait fragile alors que j'étais tout en muscle ! Mais elle me terrifiait littéralement ! Elle était l'exact opposé de moi... Aussi exubérante que j'étais calme, aussi volubile que j'étais discret... Bref elle était pleine de vie, joyeuse... Comment pouvais-je imaginer que cette beauté puisse ne serais-ce qu'être amie avec moi ?

Avril arrivait et rien n'avait évolué. Sauf la confirmation du retour de Bella. J'angoissais à l'idée qu'elle allait de nouveau subir les insultes et brimades des autres et que j'allais une fois de plus devoir rester impassible face aux différentes attaques.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle avait voulu conduire et depuis elle le faisait dès qu'on prenait la voiture ensembles. Ca n'avait pas l'air de grand chose mais cela m'indiquait qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle était moins fébrile qu'avant son départ. Cependant, je ressentais son angoisse et je n'arrivais absolument pas à l'apaiser. Apparemment, seul Alec, un gars avec qui elle était au centre, pouvait la calmer.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans la voiture pendant que j'étais parti rejoindre Angela. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que les folles furieuses se jetaient déjà sur elle ! Mais Bella me bluffa ! Elle les recadra avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de lui demander comment elle allait.

Elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de demander des nouvelles de Little-Cullen à Angela. Bien que cela m'agaçait, j'essayai de garder mon calme. On avait l'air malin tous les trois à craquer pour des intouchables... Pathétique non ?

Chaque jour ou presque, elle devait se confronter à Tanya, Jess ou Laureen. La seule à ne pas l'avoir clairement cherchée depuis son retour était Victoria. Elle avait toujours été plus discrète que les trois autres mais elle n'en était pas moins mauvaise. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait celle qui ferait des coups en douce...

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec elle. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes options. De ce fait, nos emplois du temps étaient complètement différents.

Dès le premier jour, elle dut se battre avec Laureen. Je me félicitai de l'avoir obligée à prendre des cours d'auto-défense. Au moins elle savait se défendre ! J'avais été complètement étonné quand Edward avait donné sa version au prof venu les séparer. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'il défende Bella ? Non ! J'en étais agréablement surpris. Je l'ai même remercié de l'avoir fait.  
Elle avait changé. Elle voulait s'intégrer. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai reçu son SMS me disant que le coach lui avait proposé de participer au Cross dans un mois et qu'elle devait s'entrainer. Il y a six mois de cela, elle aurait refusé ne voulant pas se mélanger aux autres élèves... Maintenant elle le voulait et moi je flippais ! J'avais, pour la première fois, peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi en se rapprochant des autres. J'étais angoissé de la voir me rejeter mais en même temps je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse... Alors j'allais l'aider à ma façon. J'allais veiller sur elle en assistant aux entraînements. Au moins dans la mesure du possible et puis je pourrais en profiter pour regarder ma merveilleuse tentatrice, Alice...**(N/B : Oui en gros tu vas mater…) **

Je préférais nettement assister aux préparations pour le cross du soir. Je pouvais surveiller Bella et admirer Alice. Elle était divine dans sa tenue. Leurs uniformes étaient des plus légers. Un haut blanc qui ne cachait que l'essentiel de sa poitrine, une sorte de brassière, mais tellement plus sexy. Auquel était assortie une micro jupe blanche. Leurs pompoms étaient de couleurs argent, rouge et vert. La voir se déhancher sur le rythme endiablé de la chorégraphie était difficile ! Enfin... Par difficile, je veux dire qu'il m'était impossible de la quitter des yeux ! Je suis certain que je devais ressembler à l'un de ces cartoons avec les yeux exorbités et la langue pendante... Pathétique !

Il m'était par conséquent difficile de surveiller les arrières de Bella... Merde ! J'étais un frère misérable pour le coup ! Je venais pour la protéger et au final je bavais sur mon fantasme personnel... **(N/B : Qu'est ce que je disais ?! *soupir*)**

La semaine passa rapidement, parsemée de railleries envers mon ange mais elle tenait tête et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle redevenait la Bella que j'avais connue loin de Forks...

En sortant de mon dernier cours de la matinée, je me dirigeais aux cotés d'Angela vers le réfectoire quand je percutais quelque chose enfin plutôt quelqu'un ! En baissant mon regard, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas n'importe qui... Mon lutin, mon joli lutin... Elle ne semblait ni énervée, ni choquée... Non, elle semblait ravie ! Pourquoi ? J'étais pris de cours. Paniqué, je m'excusai et tournai les talons allant le plus rapidement possible me cacher dans les toilettes des hommes.

Pathétique, je sais... Mais elle m'intimidait vraiment ! Angela ne se fit pas prier pour le raconter à Bella.

Elle était clairement énervée contre moi. J'avais même craint un moment qu'elle me gifle. Son attitude m'agaçait. Elle n'agissait pas beaucoup plus que moi pour changer les choses. Ok, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs conversations avec Little-Cullen. Tu parles de conversations ! La plupart du temps, il essayait de la remettre en place mais étonnement il ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer. Avec lui, elle réagissait différemment. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient une sorte de connexion et qu'ils avaient en place un jeu dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles... Quoiqu'à la réflexion, non... Même eux ne devaient pas les connaître ! Mais rien n'avait pour autant changé. Je ne me suis pas fait prier pour le lui rappeler.

Elle remettait même ses propres règles en question ! Avait-elle changé à ce point qu'elle voulait maintenant faire partie de leur clan ? Moi j'étais persuadé que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'on fasse rien ne changerait ! Jamais Alice ne s'intéresserait à un gars comme moi ! Même si cela me faisait du mal de le dire...

Bella continuait à me reprocher mon inaction pour essayer de faire évoluer les choses. Ok ! Elle essayait en participant au cross et en remettant enfin clairement les blondasses à leur place quand elles essayaient de l'humilier. Mais je restais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement !

Angela dut sentir la tension car elle nous coupa la parole pour nous proposer un défi. Qui évidemment fut relevé ! Bella étant incapable de les refuser... Résultat, elle devait devenir ami avec Ed et si elle y arrivait je devais faire connaissance avec mon Alice... Et Angela devait se rapprocher de Ben.

Que Bells accepte ne m'étonna pas, mais elle accepta tellement facilement... Avait-elle comploté avec Angela ? Non, impossible ! Ange n'aurait jamais inclus Ben dedans de son plein gré.  
Elles prévoyaient donc leur week-end en vue du relooking de Bella, ce qui m'allait bien ! Je pourrais enfin faire de la moto !

Le repas fini, nous retournions chacun à nos cours. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne suivis rien du mien. Je me demandais comment Bells allait s'y prendre pour devenir ami avec Ed et comment j'allais pourvoir gérer ma partie du deal si elle réussissait la sienne ? Elle n'a jamais perdu un défi... Putain ! J'allais devoir me faire violence et arrêter de me cacher derrière de fausses excuses pour éviter Alice...

A la fin des cours, Bella était venue nous prévenir qu'elle voulait rentrer à pied. Cela lui arrivait quand elle voulait réfléchir. Je rentrais seul à la maison, ne cessant de m'imaginer en train de parler avec Alice. Est-ce que cette année allait nous changer ? Allions-nous finalement nous fondre dans la masse ?

Après le repas, je passais la soirée seul dans ma chambre à réfléchir à notre avenir. En janvier, nous avions rempli nos dossiers universitaires. Bien que Bells et moi n'allions pas suivre les mêmes études, nous voulions rester unis et avions fait des demandes dans les mêmes villes. Angela avait aussi demandé les mêmes universités. Sur ces différentes pensées je m'endormis en me demandant si demain serait un nouveau jour ?


	15. Chapter 14: Seattle

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Réponses aux presqu'anonymes:**

**Alicia: **je comprends ton avis sur Alice mais sa position est loin d'être facile.

**Marion01**: Merci pour ta review!

**Katouchka**: Pour le changement de look de Bella un peu de patience, c'est pour bientôt!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Week-end a Seattle**

_Pov Bella:_

Samedi 25 avril: 6h du matin...

_Putain de réveil à la con! Pourquoi me lever si tôt un samedi ?_  
**  
- Ange, j'annule... Oublie, on va pas à Seattle... Moi je dors !**

**- Bella, on ne peut pas annuler... Premièrement, Alice va nous attendre au parc et tu n'as aucun moyen de la prévenir. Deuxièmement, tu oublies ton défi...**

**- Arg ! C'est bon, je me lève dans... 1h... Aïe ! Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas de me sortir de mon lit à coup d'oreiller ? C'est pas un bon moyen pour me mettre de bonne humeur !**

**- Allez lève-toi et va te doucher ! Pendant ce temps, je descends déjeuner !**

**- Oui chef !  
**  
Une fois sous une douche bien chaude, je me maudissais d'avoir organisé ce week-end. Fallait bien l'avouer, je n'étais absolument pas du matin. Alors me lever si tôt... Un samedi en plus ! C'était juste aberrant ! L'effet de la douche fut apaisant et m'avait presque réveillé. J'avais choisi de porter des vêtements simples et confortables. Un pantalon coupe droite noir et une tunique blanche manches longues décolletée. Je rejoignis donc Angela qui, par je ne savais quel miracle, était déjà habillée...  
**  
****7h :**

Nous voilà devant le parc à attendre Alice. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas nous poser de lapin car le bus venait de passer devant nous...

Une superbe voiture arriva, une Audi A4 gris métallisé. Une chose surprenante fut de constater qu'il y avait une deuxième personne aux cotés d'Alice... Une fois arrivée à notre hauteur, elle ouvrit sa vitre.

**- ****Salut Bella, Angela. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai invité Rosalie à venir avec nous.**

**- Euh... Non non pas de souci Alice ! Bonjour à vous aussi !  
**  
Un signe de tête de la part de Rosalie pour nous saluer, je n'étais pas sûre que l'ambiance allait être aussi détendue que prévue d'un coup! Angela et moi prenions place à l'arrière de la voiture, une musique passait mais trop basse pour que je puisse reconnaître l'auteur. Après quelques minutes de silence légèrement pesant, Alice me demanda le programme de notre week-end.

**- J'ai rendez-vous au **_**Bella-vita**_** à 10h30 pour la coiffure et la manucure, ensuite nous irons manger dans un petit restaurant sympa, le **_**Harbor café**_**, et l'après-midi sera libre. Je pensais donc faire un peu les boutiques avant d'aller prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Puis pour la soirée, j'aimerais vous emmener dans un pub excellent où nous avons nos habitudes. Si cela vous tente, on pourra même y manger !**

**- Yes ! Ça va être génial ! J'ai expliqué à Rose notre accord.**

**- Ok !**

**- Bella... Je suis désolée mais comme Alice, je ne peux pas être amie officiellement avec vous...**

**- Pas de souci Rose ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà discuté de cela avec Alice. Bien que je ne comprenne pas vos raisons, je ne vous en veux pas.**

**- Tu es vraiment une personne gentille. Tu ne mérites pas toutes les crasses que te font les pétasses de pom-pom-girls ! J'ai voulu intervenir plusieurs fois mais je suis trop... Lâche...**

**- Rose ! Tu n'es pas lâche ! Je t'interdis de dire cela. Si on agit ainsi, tu sais que c'est pour lui...** Chuchota Alice.

J'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas dû entendre la remarque d'Alice. J'étais de plus en plus curieuse de savoir qui les empêchaient d'être amies avec nous et de comprendre pourquoi ! J'avais mon idée, bien que je la trouvais absurde. Je pensais à Emmett car il était le petit ami de Rosalie et le frère d'Alice. Mais je ne voyais aucune raison qui pouvait le motiver à leur interdire de nous fréquenter... Ça ne pouvait pas être Edward vu qu'il était le seul à m'avoir déjà adressé la parole, même si ce n'était pas forcément en des termes très amicaux... A moins que ce ne soit pas un membre de la famille Cullen... Mais Rosalie et Alice ne côtoyaient personne d'autre réellement...

Alice nous proposa de faire le jeu des dix questions afin d'apprendre à mieux nous connaitre et faire passer le temps. La première à être interrogée fut Angela. Je laissais Rosalie et Alice lui poser les questions. Elles restèrent très soft lui demandant ses gouts musicaux, cinématographique etc... La seule question plus intime fut quand Alice lui demanda si elle s'intéressait à un garçon du lycée...

**- Je... Non, personne...**

Elle baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

**- Oh ! Tu mens !** Cria Rosalie

**- Bon, ok ! Je suis peut-être un peu intéressée par Ben. Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance !**

**- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne lui a jamais parlé et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il te regardait souvent !** finis-je par lui dire.

**- On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ? Je n'aime pas en parler...**

**- Ok ! Bon Rosalie, à ton tour !**

**- Ok Bella ! Allez-y, j'attends vos questions !  
**  
Comme pour Angela, les questions ne furent pas gênantes. Je lui demandais comment elle s'était rapprochée d'Emmett. Rosalie nous expliqua qu'elle était déjà cheerleaders dans son ancien lycée et que de ce fait elle fréquentait Emmett. Elle était sa pom-pom-girl attitrée. Mais à cette époque, elle ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer... Quand Emmett a eu ses ennuis de dopage, elle l'a beaucoup soutenu. Puis petit à petit, ils se sont rapprochés. Elle nous apprit aussi qu'elle était passionnée par la mécanique. Nous en fûmes stupéfaites. Rosalie nous confia également qu'elle avait décidé de suivre les Cullen quand ils ont pris la décision de venir ici mais elle ne rentra pas dans les détails.

On questionna ensuite Alice, qui comme je l'avais imaginée, était une vraie boule d'énergie ! Elle nous avoua son faible pour Jasper, nous faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Nous dévoila qu'elle voulait être une wedding planner, ce qui ne nous étonna pas !

Puis ce fut mon tour... Après les questions softs, j'eus la surprise qu'elles soient plus intrusives avec moi...

**- Alors Bella... Pour qui craques-tu ?**

**- Hum, personne...**

**- Tu mens Bells ! **Balança Angela.

Je lui jetais un regard noir qui j'espérais allait la faire taire mais non !

**- Elle craque pour Edward !!!** Divulgua la traîtresse.

**- Angela ! Tu sais que je vais devoir te tuer maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ?**

**- Parce que tu m'as fait parler de Ben ! Vengeance !**

Je vis les têtes d'Alice et Rosalie. Je ne savais pas trop ce que signifiaient leurs regards... J'hésitais entre la peine, la déception et autre chose... Le dégoût ? Putain ! Ouais, elles avaient l'air écœurées qu'une fille comme moi s'intéresse à Edward !

**- Vous en faites pas les filles ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun espoir pour n'être que son amie alors je ****n'espère rien de mieux !**

**- Hein ? Non, non Bella ! Nous serions ravie si Edward et toi sortiez ensemble... Mais...**

Rosalie coupa Alice et posa une question.

**- Es-tu vierge ?**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi me posez-vous vos questions osées, hein ? Vous pouviez pas poser ce genre de questions à Angela ?**

**- Non, c'est plus marrant pour toi ! Ne le prends pas mal Angela !**

**  
- Pas de risque, je préfère sincèrement que ce soit Bella qui récolte vos questions !**

**  
- Euh... Non, définitivement pas vierge !**

**  
- Qui a été ton premier ?**

**  
- Jacob black ! Pas de commentaires ! **

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, nous arrivions enfin devant le salon de coiffure !  
Une fois installées, nous discutions avec une coiffeuse afin de déterminer quelle coupe je voulais. J'hésitais entre faire un vrai changement ou juste rafraîchir. Sur les conseils de Rose, Alice et Angela nous avons finalement opté pour un rafraîchissement. Pendant qu'une personne s'occupait de mes cheveux, une autre me faisait ma French manucure. Les filles quand à elles passèrent le temps en feuilletant des magasines et en discutant. Rosalie et Alice évitaient de trop parler de leur famille. Cependant nous avions appris qu'avant leur déménagement Alice avait beaucoup d'amies, ce qui ne nous étonna nullement. Je lui proposai de les inviter à nous rejoindre ce soir au pub. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Avait-elle honte d'être vue avec nous à ce point là ? Je ne lui posais pas la question ne voulant pas jeter un nouveau froid.

**- Votre déménagement a dû être difficile pour toi, non ? Laisser toutes tes amies pour venir dans un bled paumé, ce ne doit pas être évident... Tu n'en as pas voulu à Emmett de vous obliger à partir ?** Questionna Angela

**- Non, ma famille passe avant tout. J'ai évidement été attristée de devoir quitter mon lycée mais je savais qu'ici je trouverais d'autres amies. Et puis je ne suis pas seule donc cela est plus facile.**

**- Ouais, et puis tout n'est pas de la responsabilité d'Emmett... **Dit Rosalie.

**- Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez emménagé ici parce qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer chez les semi-pro et que vos parents voulaient l'éloigner des mauvaises fréquentations qu'il avait ?** Demanda Angela.  
**  
- Oui, en partie. Mais il y a d'autres raisons qui ont motivé notre départ et surtout notre destination. Bon, changeons de sujet ! Je n'aime pas trop en parler...**

**- Alors quel est ton plan pour devenir populaire ? **Questionna Rosalie.

**  
****- En fait, après réflexion, je ne cherche pas la popularité à tout prix... Je veux juste être moi****-****même, ne plus essayer de passer inaperçu, ne plus fuir devant Tanya et sa meute ! Je ne pense donc pas avoir**** grand chose à faire, si ce n'est m'imposer quand elle m'attaque. Ce que j'ai déjà commencé à faire ! Ensuite, comme vous l'avez constaté, Jasper, Angela et moi sommes un peu trop renfermés sur nous-même alors je pense qu'il est grand temps de nous ouvrir aux autres ! Bien qu'en dehors du lycée nous soyons plutôt sociables, ce n'est franchement pas le cas au bahut...**

**- C'est clair ! Mais cela risque de prendre du temps pour que les autres changent de mentalité...**

**- Tu as raison Alice... Honnêtement, je comptais un peu au départ sur de nouvelles amitiés pour nous aider et je ne voyais que vous mais comme cela n'est pas possible... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais mettre ma stratégie en place...**

**- Moi je sais ! **Cria Alice. **Il faut que tu te trouves un petit copain beau comme un dieu et tu verras, les filles seront jalouses et les mecs voudrons tous sortir avec toi !**

**- Mouais mais non... Je ne veux pas me servir de qui que ce soit ! **

Bon ok ! Là je mentais clairement ! J'avais envisagé ce moyen mais pour le moment, je n'allais pas leur révéler. D'autant plus que la clause du deal était de fraterniser avec Edward ! Si je suivais le conseil d'Alice, elles auraient certainement mis au courant Ed que je voulais me servir de lui ! Enfin si celui-ci me laissait l'approcher**...**

Vers 13h, nous nous sommes dirigées vers le _Harbor Café_. Durant le repas, l'ambiance était à la franche rigolade. Alice était vraiment une fille fantastique et fantasque je dirais même ! Rosalie fut surprenante, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle reste sur réservée mais non, elle s'impliqua dans chacune des discussions ! J'évitais soigneusement de parler des cinq derniers mois, je ne voulais pas leur mentir mais c'était sans compter sur Alice...

**- Au fait Bella, tu ne nous as pas raconté ton voyage en France... As-tu été sur les Champs-Élysée ? Je rêve d'y aller...**

Bon, j'étais clairement ennuyée ! Je connaissais cette avenue, pour avoir fait des recherches dessus l'année dernière à cause d'un devoir sur Paris, mais pas assez bien pour ne pas risquer de dire de bêtises ! Ne sachant pas si Alice les connaissait, j'ai donc choisi de dire le strict minimum...  
**  
- Hum... Oui. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois, le soir. La famille chez qui je logeais, n'habitant pas à Paris même, ne nous a pas autorisés à y aller sans eux... C'est vraiment une belle avenue, avec plein de magasins de marques et de renommées internationales ! Mais faut aimer la foule parce que d'après les Français rencontrés, elle est toujours envahie par des hordes de touristes... Et toi Alice, pas de petit copain ?**

**- Non, mon cœur est pris et je ne peux pas envisager de fréquenter un autre que lui... Alors je suis destinée à être vieille fille...**

Elle prononça cette phrase avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

**  
- Mais Alice, si tu es si attachée à Jasper, tu devrais le dire à la personne qui t'empêche de le fréquenter ! Elle ne peut pas t'obliger à rester éloignée sous aucun prétexte ! Sinon c'est que cette personne n'a que peu d'estime pour toi !**

**- Bella, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne parlerais pas de ce sujet avec toi ! Et je ne veux pas que tu juges cette personne parce que tu ne connais pas ses raisons qui nous poussent à agir ainsi...**

**- La faute à qui ? Si je ne connais pas les raisons, c'est bien parce que vous refusez de nous les dire !**

**- Oui. Encore une fois, je te demande pardon mais c'est ainsi... Peut-être qu'après le lycée, les choses changeront...**

**- Je l'espère... Mais il sera peut-être trop tard pour être amies avec nous à ce moment là !**

Cette conversation jeta un froid mais une fois l'addition payée, quand je leur proposais d'aller faire du shopping, je pus voir disparaître la mine renfrognée d'Alice et un grand sourire la remplacer ! Nous avons passé l'après-midi dans le centre commercial à faire boutique sur boutique. N'ayant pas les mêmes moyens financiers qu'Alice et Rosalie, je me suis limité au minimum nécessaire. Juste de quoi rafraîchir ma garde de robe et d'avoir des tenues appropriées! Fallait l'avouer, entre mes jeans, mes pulls passe-partout mais absolument pas féminins et mes tenues pour les sorties sur Seattle ou à la Push, je n'avais pas de vêtements adéquats pour montrer ma vraie personnalité au lycée ! Je ne voulais pas être une pouf comme Victoria ou Tanya et je ne voulais plus être insipide ! J'ai trouvé plusieurs tops et pantalons à bas prix. J'étais heureuse de mes trouvailles mais Alice voulut absolument me traîner dans un magasin de lingerie fine...

La journée touchant à sa fin, nous sommes allées poser nos achats à l'hôtel pour nous rafraîchir et nous changer avant de profiter de notre soirée. Une fois prêtes, nous partîmes toutes les quatre au pub où j'avais mes habitudes...  
**  
****- Bella... Le serveur n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas négocier pour une remise ?**

**- Rose, tu abuses là ! C'est quoi ce défi ? Je viens souvent ici et je ne veux pas risquer de ne plus être la bienvenue !**

**- Allez... Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec mais juste de flirter, histoire qu'il nous offre le café !**

**- Oh ! Ok, je relève ton défi ! Angela, on se passera de tout commentaire !** Lui-dis-je.

J'avais remarqué son regard qui voulait clairement dire "tu ne changera jamais, incapable de refuser un défi" !

**- Quoi ? Je n'allais rien dire... Sauf... Rosalie, évite de lancer des défis à Bella, elle les relève à chaque fois, aux dépends de sa propre vie !  
**  
Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être surprise.

**- Quoi ? Bella a déjà risqué sa vie pour un défi ?**

**- Oui, nous étions à la Push avec Jake et la bande. Les gars commençaient à sauter....**

Je coupai Angela pour reprendre la suite.

**- Ok Ange ! Laisse-moi raconter parce que, te connaissant, tu vas dramatiser !  
****  
- Vas-y...**

**- Donc nous étions sur les falaises de la Push comme l'a dit Angela. Les gars, Jasper compris, **dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice,** sautaient à tour de rôle en effectuant des sauts périlleux. Jacob m'a proposé de sauter. J'ai tout d'abord refusé. Puis Jasper, connaissant ma fâcheuse tendance à attirer les accidents, s'est énervé contre Jake en lui reprochant de me mettre des idées stupides dans la tête. Sam est intervenu en me demandant si j'étais obligée d'obéir à Jazz... Il insinuait que je n'oserais jamais aller contre l'avis de Jasper...  
De là, Jacob reprit la parole en me disant qu'il était du même avis que Sam ! Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour prendre ma décision et pour revêtir la combinaison de plongée... Je me suis approchée du bord de la falaise sous les réprimandes de Jazz et d'Angela. Une fois au bord, ma panique augmenta mais hors de question de renoncer ! J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air et j'ai plongé... Sauf que j'avais mal évalué la hauteur... Pendant ma chute qui semblait ne pas en finir, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir écouté mes amis et d'avoir agi, une fois de plus, sur un coup de tête ! Plus je m'approchais de la surface de la mer, plus mon cœur s'emballait. Lorsque mon corps est finalement rentré en contact avec l'eau, le choc a été extrêmement violent ! Pendant ma chute je n'avais pas réussi à maintenir mon plongeon et j'ai percuté l'eau sur le coté gauche. Mon bras a claqué violemment contre la surface qui m'a semblée être du béton ! La douleur ressentie a été d'une telle force que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais à l'hôpital. C'est Carlisle, enfin ton père Alice, qui s'est occupé de moi. J'avais une double fracture du poignet et j'étais bonne pour passer une grande partie de l'été le bras plâtré. Carlisle m'a aussi dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être seule. J'ai échappé de peu à la noyade.  
Jasper voyant que je ne remontais pas à la surface, a sauté immédiatement et m'a ramené sur la plage. Ce jour-là, j'ai rompu avec Jacob qui n'avait pas daigné se rendre a l'hôpital. Il a prétexté que cela ne servirait à rien d'être trop nombreux... Au fond, il s'en voulait ****terriblement. Il se sentait responsable. Jasper et Angela ont eu, je crois, la peur de leur vie !**

**- Je confirme ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ce jour là ! Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais rompu avec Jake ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne t'as pas accompagné à l'hôpital ?**

**- Angela... Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas rancunière... Après ses excuses le soir même, je l'aurais pardonné ! Mais en fait, j'ai pris conscience que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui et plutôt que de continuer à nous voiler la face, j'ai préféré mettre fin à notre relation. Il aurait voulu continuer dans une sorte d'amitié améliorée mais je n'en avais pas envie. Certainement parce que je le vivais déjà ainsi depuis plusieurs mois...  
**  
Alice interrompit notre conversation.

**- Tu aurais pu mourir et lui n'a pas daigné venir avec toi à l'hôpital par culpabilité ? Mon dieu ! C'est clair que tu dois vraiment pas être rancunière pour lui avoir pardonné !**

**- Alice... J'avais moi aussi des choses à me faire pardonner même si Jake n'en avait pas conscience !**

**- Tu parles de tes aventures là ?**

**- Oui Angela... Tu sais que Jake n'a jamais été au courant que je m'envoyais en l'air lors de nos week-ends ici, alors je crois que je lui devais bien de l'excuser sachant ce que moi je faisais !  
****  
- Quoi ? Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as des plans cul quand tu vas à Seattle ?**

**- Euh... Oui. **Dis-je penaude.

Alice et Rosalie ressemblaient, à ce moment précis, à des poissons avec leurs yeux exorbités et leurs bouches ouvertes ! Heureusement, aucunes mouches ne passaient par là sinon elles les auraient gobées !

**- Et bien ! Tu as plus de points communs avec Ed qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer...  
**  
Je fus surprise qu'Alice parle de lui sachant qu'elles évitaient de parler de leur famille depuis le début de la journée !

**- Ah ? Et j'ai quoi comme autre point commun avec lui, autre que d'avoir des plans cul d'un soir ?**

**- Euh... Tu relève chaque défi ! Lui aussi est une tête brulée...** Répondit Alice.

Tiens tiens ! je me notai ça quelque part dans mon cerveau, ça pouvait toujours me servir !

**- Et quoi d'autre ?**

**- Vous êtes deux intello !**

**- Mouais... Mais j'suis meilleure que lui ! D'autres ?**

**- Euh... Non... Non...**

Je voyais bien qu'Alice ne me disait pas tout. Cependant, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle me cacherait d'autres points communs que j'aurais pu avoir avec son frère... Je relevai le défi lancé par Rosalie et réussis sans trop de difficultés à nous faire offrir le café ! Après avoir payé, nous nous étions dirigées dans la partie « Pub » et avions toutes commandé le cocktail alcoolisé du jour.  
La soirée était bien avancée quand j'aperçus Stephen, un plan cul régulier, quoique je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment ! Il s'approchait de nous...

**- Salut ma belle ! Tu m'as manqué ! Où étais-tu passée ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'as pas vue ici...** Me dit il.

**- Je suis partie cinq mois en France ! Laisse-moi te présenter... Les filles, je vous présente Stephen un ami. Stephen voici Alice, Rosalie et Angela que tu a déjà eu l'occasion de voir !**

**- Enchanté ! Dis Bella, tu viendrais faire un tour avec moi ?  
**  
Je savais très bien ce qu'il entendait par faire un tour et brièvement, je me posais la question de ce qu'en penserait Alice et Rosalie... Je n'avais jamais eu peur du jugement d'Ange ou de Jazz mais là... J'avouais qu'être avec la sœur de mon béguin me gênait pour mon plan cul ! Je leur jetais un coup d'œil pour voir un grand sourire sur leurs visages me montrant qu'elles ne seraient pas offensées si je les abandonnais quelques temps...

**- Les filles je reviens d'ici 1h, ça vous dérange pas ?  
**

**- Peut-être deux heures, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ma chérie !  
**

**- Pas de souci Bella, profite bien ! **Me dit Rosalie.

**- T'inquiète !** Rigolais-je

Ce mec était un pur canon. Un beau brun ténébreux au regard azur incomparable. Un corps magnifiquement sculpté pas trop musclé, il arborait une barbe de quelques jours qui le rendait encore plus sexy. En le regardant, deux pensées me venaient à l'esprit... Tout d'abord, comment était-il possible que je plaise à un gars aussi beau que lui alors qu'au lycée je n'attirais aucun regard ? Puis je repensais à l'idée d'Alice... M'afficher avec un canon au Lycée... Mais aussi rapidement que j'en avais eu l'envie, je la réprimais ! J'avais une ligne de conduite. Elle ne plaisait peut-être pas à tout le monde mais c'était la mienne ! Je n'avais que des plans cul, le seul avec qui je voulais avoir une relation était Edward alors il n'était pas question de me servir d'un autre pour arriver à mes fins ! Le seul pour qui j'avais fait exception était Jacob. Avec lui, c'était différent. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Lui aussi avait perdu sa maman très jeune... Il me comprenait dans beaucoup de mes réactions alors petit à petit, lorsque nos hormones ont pris le dessus sur nos envies, il m'avait paru facile et évident que ce serait lui avec qui je serais le mieux. Évidemment, l'arrivée des Cullen avait quelque peu modifié mes attentes mais quand j'avais compris qu'Ed ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, je m'étais raccrochée à Jake...

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour revenir au présent. Nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel, le même qu'à chaque fois. Cela aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise mais entre les toilettes du Pub et la chambre d'hôtel, je préférais la seconde option ! A peine le seuil de la chambre franchi, Stephen s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre. Nos langues se rencontrèrent rapidement s'enlaçant, se chahutant. Je sentais la chaleur grandir dans mon ventre, envahir chaque nerf de mon corps. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres trouvant rapidement un écho chez mon partenaire. Je n'étais pas spécialement fière de mes agissements mais j'avais besoin de me sentir désirable et dans les bras de Stephen c'était le cas ! Nos mains se baladèrent sur nos corps. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il s'attaquait à la fermeture de ma robe. Délicatement, il baissa les bretelles de celle-ci qui finit rapidement à mes pieds dévoilant ma poitrine nue et mon minuscule string noir. Au même instant, sa chemise rejoignit ma robe et je déboutonnai son jean. En quelques secondes, nous n'étions plus qu'en tenue d'Adam. Il me fit basculer sur le lit, se délectant de mon corps, embrassant chaque partie de celui-ci, mordillant mon oreille puis redescendant vers ma poitrine. J'haletai sous l'effet procuré par ses baisers tantôt doux tantôt plus féroces. Il ne tarda pas à prendre mes seins, les caressants tendrement, les tétant avidement.

**- Hum, c'est... Continue...  
**

**- Je n'avais aucune intention d'arrêter ma belle !  
**

**- Humm...**

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, l'une trouvant son sexe érigé juste pour moi avec laquelle j'entamai de lents mouvements de haut en bas, le faisant gémir sur ma poitrine. L'autre s'attardant sur son torse musclé, dessinant au rythme de mes va et viens des arabesque sur ses délicieux abdominaux. D'un coup habile, je le retournai pour me positionner sur lui. Après plus de cinq mois de quasi abstinence, je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi ! Alors sans plus de patience, je m'emparai d'un préservatif posé sur la table de nuit et le déroulait sur sa verge pour m'empaler profondément, nous faisant tout deux gémir profondément.

**- Ma belle, bouge pour moi ! J'adore quand tu prends les commandes !  
**

**- Putain ! C'est si bon...**

A peine eus-je prononcé ces paroles qu'il m'agrippait les hanches, m'obligeant à stopper mes mouvements pour prendre le contrôle. Ses coups se firent plus profonds, plus rapides. Juste ce que j'avais besoin ! Nos cris de plaisir emplirent la chambre. Il dirigea une de ses mains vers mon centre du bonheur et commença à le caresser délicatement puis plus durement au rythme de ses coups de buttoir. Rapidement, l'extase me submergea dans un hurlement de bonheur suivi quelques instants plus tard par celui de mon compagnon. Nous restions quelques instants entremêlés jusqu'à ce que notre rythme cardiaque soit revenu à la normale. Une fois calme, je me levai et allai prendre ma douche. Sans échanger d'autres mots qu'un «merci» et un «à la prochaine ma belle», je quittai la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignai tranquillement les filles au pub.

J'avais encore peur de leur jugement mais Angela me connaissait et avait l'habitude. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne serait pas choquée. Mais qu'en serait-il pour Alice et Rosalie ? Elles m'avaient donné leur consentement mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient le genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec un coup d'un soir...  
Arrivée à leur hauteur, je vis qu'elles me souriaient toutes les trois. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa et je les rejoignis. Aucune ne fit le moindre commentaire et je les remerciais intérieurement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie ni de raconter, ni de me justifier. A 2h du matin, nous décidions de quitter le pub et d'aller nous coucher.

Comme convenu, nous nous retrouvions à 10h dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je les emmenais dans un petit café pour prendre notre déjeuné. Les conversations étaient encore plus facile que la veille. Finalement, j'étais de plus en plus certaine qu'il nous serait impossible de nous ignorer au lycée. Mais je leurs avais promis alors je m'y tiendrais !

Vers 14h, nous prîmes la direction de Forks.  
**  
- Bella ? Je voudrais te poser une question indiscrète mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal... **Me dit Rosalie.

**- Vas-y ! Je ne te promets pas d'y répondre mais je ne serais pas vexée !**

**  
- Au lycée, tu parais être une fille super sérieuse, limite qui ne sait pas s'amuser et là tu nous a montré une femme qui assume sa féminité sans se cacher, qui allume et même plus... Pourquoi autant de différence entre ici et Forks ?  
**

**- Je l'ai plus ou moins déjà dit... A Forks, je veux passer inaperçue. Je suis déjà trop souvent visible pour la meute de Tanya alors jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que me cacher derrière des vêtements unisexe et en me focalisant sur mes études, je pourrais les occulter et être tranquille. Ici ou partout ailleurs qu'a Forks, ma vraie personnalité s'affirme !**

**- Et c'est quoi ta vraie personnalité ? **

**  
- Bah... Jasper m'appelle lolifat ! D'après lui, je mélange le style femme fatale et petite fille innocente... Ce qui n'est pas faux ! A Forks, je ne suis que la petite fille innocente et ailleurs je joue avec mes deux personnalités ! Bon, ok ! Je suis entrain de vous dire que je suis schizophrène mais me faites pas enfermer !** Ris-je.

Les trois filles me rejoignirent dans mon hilarité.

**-T'inquiète ! Mon père n'est pas psy alors je n'irai pas le chercher...**

Quand Alice parla de son père, j'eus envie de lui demander de ses nouvelles et même qu'elle le remercie pour moi mais je me suis retenue. Je me serai démasquée ! Le reste du trajet se fit au grès des conversations et de chants suivant les musiques que diffusait la radio.  
Alice nous déposa devant le parc. On se promit de s'organiser rapidement un autre week-end, chacune reconnaissant que c'était l'une de nos meilleurs sorties. Je proposai d'emmener les gars la prochaine fois mais je sentis Alice et Rosalie se tendre à cette idée... Décidément, même après vingt-quatre heures ensembles, nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé ! J'allais avoir du mal avec mon défi sachant que Little-Cullen allait être plus dur que les filles à charmer...

Exténuée, je me couchai sans manger après avoir préparé mes affaires pour ma journée du lendemain qui promettait d'être étonnante et pleine de surprises...


	16. Chapter 15: S'affirmer

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes ou presque:**

**Alicia: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Ed a plusieurs raison pour être justifier son attitude vis a vis de Bella. Pour sa défense Alice ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle craquait sur Jasper peut-être que si elle l'avait fait il n'aurait pas empêcher sa soeur de le fréquenter...Alice est perdue, elle a peur de perdre son frère si elle n'écoute pas ce qu'il lui demande du coup elle reste en retrait. Effectivement elle est d'une certaine façon lâche aussi mais elle aussi a ses raisons.

Pour ta question je n'y répondrais pas! Tu auras ta réponse en temps et heure!!! patience!

**Stella 27: **t'inquiète je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas laisser des review à chaque fois, même si on est toujours heureux d'en avoir! Comme tu le dis dans ton commentaire, On voit enfin la vrai Bella dans ce chapitre. Pour Alice c'est compliqué pour elle, elle essaye déjà de raisonner ED mais il a des arguments qu'elle ne peut pas contrer...

**Marion01**: et bien c'est maintenant la réaction d'Edward! Bonne lecture!

**Katouchka**: bah c'est pour maintenant l'entrée de la nouvelle Bella!

**Princetongirl818: **Merci

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce!! merci  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15: S'affirmer**

_**POV Edward:**_

La première semaine du retour de Bella était passé rapidement. J'avais tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprises. Et puis la voir à tous les entraînements était juste agréable surtout qu'elle était vachement douée. Elle n'avait cependant pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

J'avais été heureux d'apprendre que le proviseur avait renvoyé Laureen trois jours après son altercation avec Bella. J'espérai que cela allait les dissuader de continuer à s'en prendre à elle.

(…)

J'étais installé à notre paillasse, attendant qu'elle arrive... Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, j'étais content ! Je voulais lui parler... De quoi ? Aucune idée ! Je trouverais le moment venu !  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arrivait à mon niveau quand elle se prit les pieds dans un sac qui n'aurait pas dû être au milieu du passage. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle tomba directement dans mes bras. Je les resserrai immédiatement de peur qu'elle se sauve...

_Hum... J'aimerais la tenir plus souvent comme ça !_

_Arrête ça ! C'est pas le moment pour ton esprit lubrique !  
_

_Quoi ? Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas l'avoir dans les bras ?  
_

_C'est pas ça mais regarde où tu es !  
_

_Putain de conscience à la con ! Putain d'enfer !  
_  
J'entendis toute la classe s'esclaffer. Bella releva lentement la tête, toujours dans mes bras et croisa mon regard. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans mes yeux mais elle semblait perplexe...

**- Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?** Lui demandais-je, histoire de briser la glace.

Elle me regarda comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait.

_Isabella Swan, j'aimerais vraiment lire dans ton esprit ! Je suis sûr que j'y trouverais plein de choses passionnantes... _

Mais Tanya nous sortit de notre bulle... Enfin, de la mienne ! Etait-elle seulement partagée ?

**- Swan ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marches ? Ta mère aurait pu t'apprendre cela ! Au moins ça t'éviterait de mauvaises chutes... **

A cette remarque, elle s'écarta de mes bras. Une sensation de vide s'empara de moi. J'aurais voulu la replacer immédiatement au creux de mes bras mais n'en fit rien !

**- Tanya ! Je crois que pour une fois, je suis plutôt chanceuse d'être maladroite ! N'aurais-tu pas aimé être à ma place, dans les bras de Cullen ? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Tu préfères ceux de Mike maintenant...**

_Oh putain ! Elle venait de dire qu'elle était chanceuse ? D'être dans mes bras ? Les miens ? Oh putain !_

Mon moi intérieur était parti faire une danse de la victoire pendant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible. Mais impossible ! Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de mon sourire ! Bella me regarda, ce qui à nouveau déplut fortement à la blondasse... Je lançais un regard noir à Tanya.  
**  
****- Putain Swan ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir ! Laisse Eddy en dehors de ça ! Il est à moi, tu m'entends ! **

**- Tanya ! Je ne suis ni à toi, ni à personne alors lâche moi ! Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy !**

_Putain ! Mais elle se prend pour qui ? Je ne suis à personne, surtout pas à elle !_

**- Hum... Je vois que les choses sont maintenant claires pour tout le monde !**Rétorqua Isabella.

Oh que j'aimais ça quand elle prenait ma défense...**  
**Elle regagna tranquillement sa place ignorant l'autre pouff. Le prof arriva au même moment. Il commença son cours.  
Les deux heures de biologie passèrent rapidement et Bella se sauva littéralement dès que la sonnerie eut retenti ! Avait-elle peur de Tanya ? Merde, j'aurais voulu la voir encore... Et comme par hasard, il n'y avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui !

(...)

Le week-end s'annonçait ennuyeux. Alice et Rosalie avaient tenu à aller à Seattle revoir d'anciennes connaissances. Emmett voulait les accompagner mais d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, elles voulaient être entre filles. Cependant, je trouvais assez étonnante leur idée de week-end sachant qu'elles n'y étaient quasi pas retournées depuis notre arrivée à Forks... Encore une fois, je mettais de coté mes interrogations et passais le reste de mon temps entre mes devoirs, mes leçons de piano et quelques parties de console avec Emmett.

_**Lundi 27 Avril :**_

Putain de réveil ! 6h45 ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever ! Pourquoi alors que je pourrais dormir plus longtemps ? Ah oui ! L'entrainement pour le cross ! Enfin... Pour le cross et le football ! La saison était déjà bien entamée et nous n'avions perdu aucun match. A cette époque de l'année, on avait une rencontre tous les 15 jours, soit le dimanche soit le mercredi.

Je me préparai rapidement et partis à bord de ma Volvo avec Emmett. Rosalie et Alice viendraient plus tard, accompagnées par ma mère.

Arrivé au stade, je vis Bella arriver. Venait-elle en courant ? Sa maison n'était pas très loin d'ici mais quand même ! Avec les entraînements matin et soir, si elle rajoutait des footings... Elle devait vraiment aimer courir ! Le coach me sortit de ma rêverie.  
Il avait décidé d'intensifier l'entraînement. Merde ! Allais-je pouvoir malgré tout profiter de ces moments pour admirer Bella et peut-être sympathiser avec elle ?

Quand il annonça que ma partenaire était Bella, j'étais heureux et stressé.

Je me retrouvais avec ma déesse ou Lucifer ! J'hésitais toujours... Qui l'avait mis sur mon chemin ? Dieu ou Satan ? Lorsque nous commençâmes à courir, elle alluma son I-pod mais n'utilisa qu'un seul écouteur.

**- Alors, t'écoutes quoi comme musique ? **Lui demandai-je.

**- Euh... De tout !**

**- Tu m'aides pas vraiment à engager la conversation là, tu sais ?  
****  
- Excuse, tiens... **Me dit-elle en me tendant son deuxième écouteur.

**- Hum... Du Debussy pour courir ? Drôle de choix !**

_Tiens ! Une fille de mon âge qui aime le classique ! Finalement, on devait avoir plus de points communs que je ne l'aurais imaginé..._

**-Tu connais ?**

Elle semblait étonnée... Merde ! Bien-sûr qu'elle l'était, je n'étais pas censé connaître les classiques !

**- Oui, j'ai un minimum de culture figure toi !**

Je décidai d'être sarcastique. En même temps, de quel droit se permettait-elle de penser que je ne connaissais pas les classiques ?

**- Oh ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! **Dit-elle en employant le même ton.

Partis comme c'était, on allait finir la course en nous engueulant ! Elle reprit la parole sans changer de sujet. J'appris qu'elle aimait comme moi un peu de tout. Je lui laissai entendre que je détestais le classique tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de citer chaque morceau qui passait sur son I-pod. Valait mieux la laisser penser cela plutôt que de devoir justifier le pourquoi de ma culture musicale. Le piano était l'un de mes secrets les mieux gardés. Celui qui à l'époque m'avait valu le plus d'humiliation...

**- Tu n'aimes pas le classique pourtant tu a l'air de bien connaître...**

_Putain, elle est coriace !_

Pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert, je changeais de sujet.

**- Ma mère est fan... Bon, sinon comment c'est la France ? Tu n'étais pas censée y rester 6 mois ?**

Elle semblait anxieuse quand j'abordais le sujet de son voyage... Pourquoi ? Décidément, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous ! Mais quoi ? Aucune idée !

**- Si ! J'ai avancé mon retour de quelques jours seulement. C'était bien mais l'humidité de Forks me manquait. Pas qu'il fasse très beau là-bas mais c'est différent. Et puis les français ont beau être très accueillant, ma famille me manquait.**

**- Putain ! Tu as la chance de faire un voyage à l'étranger et toi tu veux revenir ici ? Pourtant, au bahut c'est plutôt la merde pour toi ! Tu n'as pas eu envie de rester là-bas ?**

**- Si bien-sûr ! Là-bas personne ne s'amusait à m'humilier mais il faut parfois affronter ses ennemis et c'est ce que je fais maintenant !**

Merde ! Elle pensait que j'étais son ennemi ? En même temps, elle avait sans doute raison... Je n'avais pas été un gentleman avec elle... Si elle savait combien je regrettais !

**- Suis-je inclus dans tes ennemis ?**

**- Oui.** Répondit-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

Cela me toucha plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre. Entre penser être son ennemi et l'entendre me le dire c'était franchement douloureux.

**- Mes seuls amis sont Jazz et Angela. Pour mes ennemis c'est simple, tu en fais partie parce que tu participes à leurs humiliations et tu n'as jamais tenté de les arrêter... En fait, dans le clan populaire, seuls**** quatre personnes ****ne sont pas mes ennemis mais ne sont pas pour autant mes amis même si j'aimerais que cela change...**

Je savais de qui elle parlait. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Ben, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais pris part aux différents plans pour humilier Bella. Moi non plus mais le fait d'être toujours au courant me rendait tout aussi fautif que les autres. Et puis il m'était arrivé de rigoler et même de mal lui parler... Mais ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle voulait que les choses changent ? Putain ! Voulait-elle dire que nous pourrions être amis ? Amis... Non, je veux pas ! Je veux plus !

**- Bah, ça ne tient qu'à toi de faire changer les choses !**

**- Ah oui ? Dis-moi, toi qui est si fort, comment je m'y prends pour faire changer les mentalités de tout un lycée ?**

**- Bah, le plus simple aurait été de rester en France et de commencer une nouvelle vie la-bas.  
**  
_Fuir... Ça marche bien ! C'est ce que j'ai fait..._

**- Non, il est hors de question que je fuie ! Je l'ai déjà assez fait ! **

Elle me bluffait, elle avait l'air si forte... Bien plus que moi ! J'avais fui et je fuyais encore...

**- Bon, alors tu dois riposter ! Ne pas te laisser humilier par qui que ce soit. Mais juste une chose, si je t'ai blessée par le passé j'en suis désolé. Je sais que de rire aux bêtises des autres a dû forcement te peiner mais je ne l'ai jamais fait contre toi.**

**- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ? Tu m'as plusieurs fois humiliée pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Remarque, je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un pour mériter votre traitement !  
**  
_Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est moi le con de l'histoire... _

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire mes raisons, peut-être un jour mais pas encore...

**- Je... Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi... Peut-être un jour...** Murmurai-je plus pour moi-même espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu.

**- Oui, comme toi tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi ! Et tu ne sais pas non plus à quel point votre attitude peu être blessante...** Répondit-elle tristement.

A cet instant, je crois que je mesurais pleinement la souffrance qu'on lui infligeait. Rien que pour ne plus la voir aussi triste, je ne m'abaisserais plus ne serait-ce qu'à rire si Tanya et compagnie s'en prenait encore à elle... Surtout que souvent elles s'attaquaient à Bella par ma faute ! Peut-être devrais-je me tenir éloigné d'elle afin d'éviter qu'elle ne subisse encore des humiliations...

**- Si. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Mais changeons de sujet ! On ne va pas parler pendant une heure de l'attitude misérable de certaines personnes d'ici !  
****  
- Hum... Tu reconnais que tu es misérable ? Le grand Edward Cullen serait-il finalement modeste ?  
**  
_Sa remarque me fit rire. Moi grand ? Modeste pas vraiment... Juste réaliste !  
_  
**- Modeste ? Pas vraiment, mais réaliste un peu... Bon ! A quoi occupes-tu tes week-ends et ton temps libre ?**

**- Hum... Curieux ?**

**- Toujours...**

Ah oui curieux ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que dans un futur proche, je pourrais la voir le week-end.

**- Ça dépend... Pour les week-ends, soit je fais mes devoirs soit je lis et le soir... Bah, j'aide à la maison...**

**- Tu plaisantes là ! Tu ne t'amuses donc jamais ?  
**  
Ok ! Vu sa tête, elle se foutait de moi ! J'adorais la voir sourire, même à mes dépends et puis je le méritais bien de toute façon...

**- Je déconne ! Mais tu ne sauras pas ce que je fais de mes week-ends, tu pourrais être choqué !  
**  
Je la regardai perplexe, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, voulant lui demander de me choquer...

_Oui ! Bella, s'il te plait choque moi_...

_Ok ! Mon esprit lubrique est de retour... Couché j'ai dit !_

_Attends, tu veux pas savoir à quoi elle passe ses week-ends ? _

_Non, pas vraiment si ils sont censés me choquer... Et puis, s'il y a des mecs inclus dans ses occupations, je préfère les ignorer !_

Quand le coach nous appela pour nous signifier la fin de l'entrainement, j'étais déçu qu'il soit passé si vite. J'aurais pu discuter des heures avec Bella ! J'avais de plus en plus envie de la connaître...

Je me douchais rapidement et rejoignais ma famille. Rosalie et Alice se mirent à sourire. Je me retournais pour voir ce qui pouvait les rendre si heureuse. C'est là que je vis Swan plus belle que jamais ! Pas de jean trop large ni de pull informe... Non, une magnifique tenue qui mettait toutes ses délicieuses courbes en valeur ! J'avais mes yeux fixés sur elle, incapable de regarder ailleurs...

_Un ange ! Finalement c'était peut-être plus Dieu qui l'avait mis sur ma route..._

_**POV Bella:**_

_**Lundi 27 avril**_

6h30 : Putain de réveil ! Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi j'ai décidé de participer au cross ? Et pourquoi on avait autant d'entraînement ? Hein ? On était pas des pros ! Il était hors de question que je sorte de mon lit...

Je me collai l'oreiller sur ma tête mais ma sournoise de conscience en avait décidé autrement...

_L'entrainement pour voir Ed sans aucune des pom-pom-girls dans les parages..._

_Ok ! C'est bon je me lève !  
_

_Et bien... Pas dure à convaincre ce matin !_

D'un coup, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais un peu plus me dévoiler aux yeux de tous... Exit ma carapace d'intello sans vie... Exit la petite fille apeurée par Tanya et sa clique... Aujourd'hui était le jour d'un nouveau départ, enfin je l'espérais... Tout miser sur mon changement d'apparence était presque risqué ! Et si rien ne changeait ?

Ma conscience reprit les commandes à cet instant.

_Tu ne changes pas uniquement d'apparence, ton attitude change aussi ! Tu t'affirmes... Allez, maintenant magne-toi de te préparer ! _

Pour une fois, je savais que c'était la réalité ! J'allais l'affirmer pour la première fois, enfin sans compter les rares occasions où j'avais osé tenir tête aux pétasses...

Je m'habillais en tenue pour courir. Jogging Adidas blanc et rose, T-shirt rose surmonté de la veste de jogging assortie et baskets blanches. Dans mon sac je mis mes affaires de rechange et après avoir avalé un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et quelques céréales je partis. Jazz avait prévu de me rejoindre à la fin de l'entrainement. Je lui laissais donc mon sac de cours. Ce fut en courant que j'arrivais au stade, le coach et la plupart des participants au cross étaient déjà là !

**- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Il reste un peu moins d'un mois avant la course alors je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'entraînement va s'intensifier ! Au programme aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir gérer votre respiration et votre rythme tout en tenant une conversation. Pour cela, vous allez courir deux par deux. Je ne vous demande pas de sprinter, juste de tenir le maximum de temps en courant et parlant !**

**- Hum... Et cela va servir à quoi ? **Osais-je demander.

Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de parler et encore moins lorsque je courais!

**- A travailler votre endurance ! **

Sur ce, il fit les binômes et le hasard ou la fatalité fit bien les choses ! Je me retrouvais avec Edward... Dieu que j'aimais le coach ! J'aurais pu l'embrasser devant tout le monde!

_Merde ! J'allais pouvoir parler pendant une heure avec Ed... Au mon dieu ! De quoi allais-je bien pouvoir lui causer ?_

Je commençais sérieusement à flipper quand le coach nous appela sur la ligne de départ. Nous commencions à courir tranquillement. Pour me donner contenance, je pris mon Ipod et l'allumai, ne mettant qu'un seul écouteur.

**- Alors, t'écoutes quoi comme musique ?** Me demanda mister fantasme.

**- Euh... De tout !**

**- Tu m'aides pas vraiment à engager la conversation là, tu sais ?**

**- Excuse, tiens...**

Je lui proposai le second écouteur pour qu'il puisse entendre la musique qui passait sur mon Ipod. Pas sûr qu'il connaisse, j'avais branché sur playlist aléatoire et « Clair de lune » était diffusée actuellement.

**- Hum... Du Debussy pour courir ? Drôle de choix !  
****  
- Tu connais ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

**- Oui, j'ai un minimum de culture figure toi !** Répondit-il sarcastique.

**- Oh ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer !** Fis-je sur le même ton.

A ce rythme là, nous n'allions pas tarder à nous engueuler clairement ! Je décidai de continuer la conversation sur nos goûts musicaux. Comme moi, il n'avait pas de style bien défini, aimant toute sorte de chansons mais contrairement à moi, il détestait la musique classique. Ce qui me parut étrange vu qu'il connaissait la totalité de celles mises sur mon Ipod.

**- Tu n'aimes pas le classique pourtant tu a l'air de bien connaître...**

**- Ma mère est fan... Bon, sinon comment c'est la France ? Tu n'étais pas censée y rester 6 mois ?  
**  
_Merde merde, pas ça ! Le seul sujet à ne pas aborder et lui le balance direct !  
_  
**- Si ! J'ai avancé mon retour de quelques jours seulement. C'était bien mais l'humidité de Forks me manquait. Pas qu'il fasse très beau là-bas mais c'est différent. Et puis les français ont beau être très accueillant, ma famille me manquait.**

**- Putain ! Tu as la chance de faire un voyage à l'étranger et toi tu veux revenir ici ? Pourtant, au bahut c'est plutôt la merde pour toi ! Tu n'as pas eu envie de rester là-bas ?**

**- Si bien-sûr ! Là-bas personne ne s'amusait à m'humilier mais il faut parfois affronter ses ennemis et c'est ce que je fais maintenant !**

**- Suis-je inclus dans tes ennemis ?**

**- Oui. **Répondis-je sans hésitation voulant voir sa réaction.

Son visage se crispa. Il semblait peiné. Je continuai pour lui expliquer pourquoi je le considérais comme ennemi.

**- Mes seuls amis sont Jazz et Angela. Pour mes ennemis c'est simple, tu en fais partie parce que tu participes à leurs humiliations et tu n'as jamais tenté de les arrêter... En fait, dans le clan populaire, seuls**** quatre personnes ****ne sont pas mes ennemis mais ne sont pas pour autant mes amis même si j'aimerais que cela change...**

**- Bah, ça ne tient qu'à toi de faire changer les choses !**

**- Ah oui ? Dis-moi, toi qui est si fort, comment je m'y prends pour faire changer les mentalités de tout un lycée ?  
****  
- Bah, le plus simple aurait été de rester en France et de commencer une nouvelle vie la-bas.**

**- Non, il est hors de question que je fuie ! Je l'ai déjà assez fait !**

**- Bon, alors tu dois riposter ! Ne pas te laisser humilier par qui que ce soit. Mais juste une chose, si je t'ai blessée par le passé j'en suis désolé. Je sais que de rire aux bêtises des autres a ****dû forcement te peiner mais je ne l'ai jamais fait contre toi.**

**- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ? Tu m'as plusieurs fois humiliée pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Remarque, je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un pour mériter votre traitement !**

Il commençait à m'énerver. Comment pouvais-je prendre le fait qu'il n'ait jamais voulu me blesser ? Il ne pouvait pas se douter que forcement il me blessait comme les autres ?

**- Je... Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi... Peut-être un jour... **Murmura-t-il si bas que je ne fus pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

**- Oui, comme toi tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi ! Et tu ne sais pas non plus à quel point votre attitude peu être blessante...** Lui dis-je tristement.

**- Si. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Mais changeons de sujet ! On ne va pas parler pendant une heure de l'attitude misérable de certaines personnes d'ici !**

**- Hum... Tu reconnais que tu es misérable ? Le grand Edward Cullen serait-il finalement modeste ?  
**  
Il se mit à rire à la suite de ma réplique.

**- Modeste ? Pas vraiment, mais réaliste un peu... Bon ! A quoi occupes-tu tes week-ends et ton temps libre ?**

**- Hum... Curieux ?**

**- Toujours...**

**- Ça dépend... Pour les week-ends, soit je fais mes devoirs soit je lis et le soir... Bah, j'aide à la maison...**

**- Tu plaisantes là ! Tu ne t'amuses donc jamais ?**

Je souriais. C'était tellement facile de leur faire croire que Bella Swan n'était qu'une petite fille sage !

**- Je déconne ! Mais tu ne sauras pas ce que je fais de mes week-ends, tu pourrais être choqué !  
**  
Il me regarda perplexe, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche parfaite et tellement tentatrice...

_Stop Bella ! Arrête de suite de fantasmer sur ses lèvres ! _

_Ouais mais reconnais qu'elles ont l'air douces... Hum... _

_Peut-être mais non ! N'oublie pas qui il est et ce qu'il t'a fait ! _

_Putain de conscience ! Tu veux pas la fermer ?_

Le coach nous appela. J'étais surprise que le temps soit passé si vite et de ne pas avoir eu de difficulté pendant la course. Il nous félicita tous et nous envoya au vestiaire.

Une fois ma douche prise, je mis ma crème hydratante à la fraise puis enfila mon string noir et mon soutien gorge en dentelle assorti. J'avais décidé de porter un T-shirt blanc légèrement décolté avec une petite veste grise et noire dont je relevais les manches ainsi qu'un slim noir et des bottes à talons arrivant sous le genoux. Je gardais mes cheveux lâchés tombant ainsi en cascade dans mon dos. Un peu d'ombre à paupière brune, un trait léger de crayon pour souligner mon regard, quelques touches de mascara pour rehausser mes cils et un gloss rose bonbon pour faire briller mes lèvres. Pour parfaire ma tenue, j'avais pris quelques bijoux. Un sautoir en argent agrémenté de petites perles transparentes, histoire d'attirer l'oeil ! Quelques bracelets en argent tout simples et certains en cuir ainsi qu'une bague sucette. J'aimais mélanger le coté femme sexy et petite fille. Jasper m'appelait souvent « lolifat », condensé de lolita et de fatale... La sucette j'adorais ! Elle avait toujours un pouvoir sur les hommes... Qu'elle soit une « Chuppa chups » classique ou en bague ! Quoique cette dernière était de loin ma préférée !

Avant de sortir du vestiaire, je vérifiai une dernière fois mon reflet. J'étais fière et pour la première fois, je me sentais moi-même sans aucun faux-semblant ! Jasper m'attendais devant le gymnase. J'arrivais à sa hauteur quand je remarquais les regards de plusieurs gars avec qui j'avais fait l'entrainement...

**- Salut ! Alors ? Je vois que lolifat est de retour... **Demanda Jasper.

**- Comme tu peux le constater ! **Lui répondis-je en commençant à mettre ma sucette en bouche.

Jazz souriait toute en secouant la tête.

**- Regarde-les ! Ils sont tous en train de baver comme s'ils te voyaient pour la première fois ! Et pour les nanas, elles ont la bouche grande ouverte proche de la crise cardiaque !**

**- Jazz... Tu abuses un peu là ! **

Tout en regardant autour de nous, je m'aperçus qu'il n'avait absolument pas tort.

Je remarquai Angela nous attendant sous le préau. Nous dirigeant vers elle, nous passions à coté du clan "Cullen". Un regard discret dans leur direction, je vis Alice et Rosalie sourire et je leur adressai un clin d'oeil complice. Puis mon regard se porta sur Ed... Il avait ses yeux fixés sur moi ! Son regard me transperça. J'avais du mal à garder l'esprit clair mais Jasper me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui me fit instantanément retrouver mes esprits. Je repris ma sucette en bouche de façon quelque peu aguicheuse toute en regardant Edward dans les yeux... Après tout, c'était bien lui qui m'avait conseillé de faire changer les choses !  
Angela me sauta littéralement dans les bras, ravie que j'ai osé le faire ! Malheureusement, Tanya et Victoria passèrent à coté de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre en les voyant s'arrêter net devant nous ou plutôt devrais-je dire devant moi...

**- Putain Swan ! Tu crois qu'il te suffit de mettre une tenue un peu plus féminine pour ne plus être une horreur ?**

**- Tanya... Contrairement à toi, je ne mise pas tout sur mon physique mais si tu as besoin de vérifier par toi même, regarde autour de toi...** Je lui laissais le temps de le faire avant de poursuivre. **Ce n'est pas toi aujourd'hui qui fait tourner les têtes de tous les mecs du bahut...  
****  
- Peut-être, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! En plus, tu ressembles à une pute dans cette tenue ! Remarque, comme ça plus de doute sur comment tu as été élevée...**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais si j'ai l'air d'une pute, dis-moi de quoi as-tu l'air toi ? Parce qu'entre ton maquillage façon ravalement de façade, ta jupe et ton top trop petits qu'on se demande comment tu arrives à bouger et à respirer, je me demande bien laquelle de nous deux à le plus l'air d'une pute !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je tournai les talons suivi de Jazz et d'Angela. Chacun de nous pris la direction de son cours. J'allais subir deux heures de maths seule ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte, être en cours de biologie...  
Comme prévu, le cours de maths fut d'un ennui mortel surtout que la quasi-totalité de ma classe n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards... C'était plutôt agaçant ! N'avaient-ils jamais vus quelqu'un changer ?

_**Pov Edward**_

_Un ange ! Finalement c'était peut-être plus Dieu qui l'avait mis sur ma route..._

Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, j'eus du mal à garder l'esprit clair.

_Putain ! La voilà entrain de prendre une sucette en bouche et d'une façon... Oh... Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus !_

Le pire étant qu'elle me fixait. Finalement, elle suivait mes conseils et changeait mais là... Elle allait me tuer à jouer ainsi !

Malheureusement, Tanya et Victoria passèrent à coté de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre en les voyant s'arrêter net devant Bella.

**- Putain Swan ! Tu crois qu'il te suffit de mettre une tenue un peu plus féminine pour ne plus être une horreur ?**

**- Tanya... Contrairement à toi, je ne mise pas tout sur mon physique mais si tu as besoin de vérifier par toi même, regarde autour de toi... Ce n'est pas toi aujourd'hui qui fait tourner les têtes de tous les mecs du bahut...**

**- Peut-être, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! En plus, tu ressembles à une pute dans cette tenue ! Remarque, comme ça plus de doute sur comment tu as été élevée... **

Tanya était loin de la vérité ! Non seulement Bella la dépassait largement mais elle était loin de ressembler à une pute contrairement à elle...

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais si j'ai l'air d'une pute, dis-moi de quoi as-tu l'air toi ? Parce qu'entre ton maquillage façon ravalement de façade, ta jupe et ton top trop petits qu'on se demande comment tu arrives à bouger et à respirer, je me demande bien laquelle de nous deux à le plus l'air d'une pute !**

_Et voilà Bella, c'est de ça que je parlais ce matin ! _

Elle avait vraiment une force incroyable ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en servir avant ? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ces quasi 6 mois ? J'étais convaincu que le voyage en France cachait autre chose...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Bella partit suivi de Jazz et d'Angela. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie la retrouver en biologie...

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, je sortis rapidement de la salle. J'allumais ma clope quand je vis Bella arriver vers moi...

**- T'en aurais pas une pour moi ?  
**  
_Hein ? Mais elle peut pas fumer ! Si, elle peut ? Merde!_

**- Depuis quand la sage Swan fume-t-elle ?**

**- Je ne fume que rarement mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une dose de nicotine !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Putain Cullen ! Tu comptes me faire un interrogatoire avant de me la filer ta clope ?  
**  
_J'adore entendre mon nom prononcé de façon autoritaire ! Enfin, par elle... Cette fille allait me tuer !  
_  
**- Hum... Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de l'encrassement de tes artères !**

**- T'occupe pas de mes artères ! Je te signale juste qu'après on est en biologie et si tu tiens à ta vie, vaudrait mieux que tu t'assures que j'ai ma dose de nicotine !  
**  
Ok ! Ne voulant pas passer le cours de biologie avec une furie, je lui souriais avant de lui tendre ma clope. Mais avant que je ne le fasse, je vis arriver Jess et Laureen. Mon sourire se figea instantanément. Ne voulant pas lui créer plus d'ennuis, je lui filai ma clope allumée et partai.

J'allais directement m'installer à notre paillasse, noir de rage. Je savais qu'elle avait dû encore subir les insultes des deux autres pétasses et tout ça parce qu'elle était venue me voir ! Que devais-je faire ? Rester avec elle ? Mais les autres l'aurait encore plus pourrie ! Non, il fallait qu'elle se défende seule face au blondasse... C'était la meilleur façon pour qu'elles arrêtent de la harceler. J'étais encore énervé lorsqu'elle arriva en cours. Elle semblait blessée... Choquée ? Dur à dire... Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à coté de moi, elle pris la parole...

**- Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller... **Me dit-elle.

**- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

**- Bah... Je ne sais pas, tu es parti comme si tu avais le diable au cul et là tu as une tronche on dirais que tu viens de découvrir que le père noël n'existait pas !**

**- Putain, tu déconnes là ? Le père noël existe, mon père me l'a encore affirmé hier... **Ris-je.

J'espérais qu'elle serait réceptive à ma tentative d'humour...  
**  
- Tu sais que tu es con !**

**- Ouep ! Mais apparemment, c'est une qualité ici !**

**- Hum... Faut dire que pour la plupart des personnes d'ici le niveau d'exigence est bas.  
****  
- Et toi, quel est ton niveau ?**

Le professeur, précédé des quatre inséparables, arrivèrent dans la salle. Coup de chance, aujourd'hui Mr Banner avait décidé de nous passer un film !

Quelques secondes après que la salle fut plongée dans le noir, je rapprochais discrètement mon siège du sien. Elle se tourna doucement vers moi, augmentant grandement mon rythme cardiaque. Être aussi proche d'elle n'était peut être pas une aussi bonne idée si je voulais garder l'esprit clair. Son odeur, tellement tentante m'envoutait. J'allais perdre l'esprit si elle continuait à me fixer ainsi... Putain ! J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras... Elle était si proche et trop éloignée en même temps que cela en devenait douloureux ! Comment pouvais-je résister à l'attraction que je ressentais pour elle ? J'allais avoir du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Je réussis malgré tout à reprendre conscience et lui souris tout en lui faisant passer un papier.

**- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit, quel est ton niveau d'exigence ? E  
**  
Elle semblait réfléchir...

**- Assez élevé ! B**

**- Mais encore ? E**

**- En premier lieu l'intelligence, la culture, l'humour sont essentiels ! B**

**- Pas le physique ? E**

**- Non, je ne suis pas aussi superficielle que les pom-pom-girls ! Ce n'est pas primordial, la beauté intérieure est la plus importante. B  
**  
_Wohoo ! Attends ma sœur et ma belle-sœur ne sont pas superficielles ! Je ne peux pas lui laisser dire cela !_

**- Toutes les pom-pom-girls ne sont pas superficielles ! Et dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu fleur-bleue Swan ? Crois-tu encore au prince charmant ? E**

**- T'es sûr pour les pom-poms ? Parce que franchement le quatuor de blondasses me semble très superficiel en plus d'avoir perdu leurs neurones ! Et sans hésiter oui, je crois au prince charmant. Que vaudrait une vie sans l'espoir d'être sauvée de la morosité de Forks par un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier ? B**

Je souris en lisant sa réponse. Mais j'étais malgré tout peiné de ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'Alice et de Rosalie... Si je ne m'étais pas mis en travers, elles seraient, j'en étais certain, amies toutes les trois.

**- Hum... Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu as un faible pour les musiciens ? E  
**  
_Mon dieu, faites qu'elle dise oui !_

_N'importe quoi ! Voilà que je me mettais à prier... Pathétique !_

**- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? B  
**  
Ma conscience criait victoire !_  
_

_Putain ! Mais elle pensait quoi ? Que j'allais lui jouer un morceau ?  
Bah, tu pourrais hein !  
Non !_

**- Black te jouait la sérénade quand vous étiez ensemble ? E**

**- Non, définitivement pas son genre... Il n'avait pas grand chose du prince charmant ! B**

J'avais la sensation que notre échange n'avait pas grand chose d'innocent... Que nous flirtions plus que nous ne discutions réellement mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !  
Le film vint à finir. Le prof fit rouvrir les stores et nous demanda de prendre une feuille et un stylo. Il nota une dizaine de question au tableau et nous donna le restant du cours pour y répondre. Évidemment, les questions étaient en rapport avec le film que nous étions censés avoir regardé. Je n'y avais prêté qu'une faible attention, plus concentré sur ma sublime voisine que sur le sujet du cours.  
Je sortis du cours, m'adossant au mur en face de la salle. Je voulais l'accompagner mais malheureusement pour moi, Tanya sortit avant... Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi, me collant. Je la repoussai doucement mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre...

**- Tanya dégage !**

**- Mais Eddy... Tu m'attendais non ?**

**- Non, je ne t'attendais pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que Toi et Moi ce n'était plus d'actualité ! Lâche-moi maintenant !**

Je m'éloignai d'elle et partis vers le réfectoire. Une fois installé, je regardai en direction de la table de ma belle. Je les vis observer la cantine et rigoler.

**- Edward ! Si tu pouvais être un peu plus attentif, Alice te parle ! **Me dit soudainement Rosalie.

**- Oh ! Pardon tu disais ?  
**

**- Et bien, je te demandais ce qu'il y avait entre Bella et toi ?  
**

**- Il n'y a rien ! Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses !  
**

**- Oh ! Mais tu lui parles ?  
**

**- Oui.  
**

**- Alors je vais pouvoir lui parler aussi !** Commença à s'exciter mon elfe maléfique de sœur tout en se levant.

**- Non !** Lui dis-je en attrapant son poignet.

Notre conversation s'était d'un coup alourdie, je ne voulais pas qu'Alice interfère dans mon histoire. Égoïste peut-être mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Emmett et Sandy, je ne voulais pas que ma famille s'implique dans mes relations.

Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur la table de Swan et ce que j'y vis ne me plus pas. Laureen s'était à nouveau approchée d'eux.

_Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes non ?_

Bien sûr la discrétion n'étant pas le fort de cette gourde elle fit profité toute la cantine de sa conversation.

**- Swan ! Alors la France c'était comment ? **Demanda Laureen.

**- Bien !**

**- Allez... Soit plus précise ! Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose là-bas ?**

**- Non, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça Jess.**

**- Et bien, ton changement ! Tu essayes de nous ressembler mais tu n'arriveras jamais à notre niveau !**

**- Tant mieux ! Je ne souhaite d'aucune manière vous ressembler !**

_Ah ça non ! Elle ne vous ressemble aucunement ! Au moins elle est belle et sexy, vous vous êtes juste vulgaires !_

**- Swan... De toute façon, quoi que tu fasse, tu restera toujours une I.I ! Ok, aujourd'hui les regards se sont tournés vers toi mais demain... L'effet de surprise sera dissipé et tout le monde reprendra son attitude envers toi. Personne ne veut être ton amie mis à part ces deux là !** Dit Tanya le visage déformé par une grimace en regardant vers eux.

On pouvais voir que Jasper se retenait d'agir... Cela m'avait toujours contrarié ! Si ma sœur avait subit cela, je serais intervenu ! Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

**- Peut-être mais sache Tanya et ceci est valable pour vous toutes, qu'à partir de maintenant je ne me laisserais plus humilier par qui que ce soit !**

**- On verra Swan... Venez les filles, allons manger ! **

Tanya et ses toutous lâchèrent vite l'affaire... Pourquoi ? J'étais certain qu'elles n'allaient pas en rester là !

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit sans autres problèmes. Au programme de notre entraînement, course de vitesse puis relais.

Les binômes restaient les mêmes que le matin, je me retrouvais donc à courir contreBella. J'étais ravi même si j'aurais préféré réitérer la course de ce matin et non pas une course de vitesse. Ne voulant pas trop la distancer, je ne mis pas toute mon énergie dans cette course mais vu le niveau de Bella, je devais malgré tout fournir pas mal d'efforts pour garder la distance.  
Nous enchainions par le relais. Nous étions cinq équipe. Le coach m'avait placé une nouvelle fois avec Bella et avec Mike. Mike était le premier à prendre le départ, puis Bella devait enchainer et enfin je finissais notre trio. Nous terminâmes deuxième.  
L'entraînement fini, je partis me changer. En sortant des vestiaires, je constatai qu'une grosse averse venait de commencer. Me rappelant que Jasper n'était pour une fois pas présent dans les gradins, je me demandais comment Bella allait rentrer...

Elle ne devait pas rentrer à pied par ce temps ! Accompagné de ma famille, je regagnai ma Volvo. En prenant la route, j'essayais de voir si j'apercevais Bella...

_**Pov Bella**_

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, je sautais de ma chaise, mes affaires rangées en deux temps trois mouvements et courus dehors. Cette fois, je ne pris pas une sucette mais j'avais besoin d'une clope ! Je ne fumais qu'occasionnellement lors de nos virées. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne prenais jamais de cigarettes pour le lycée... En arrivant dehors, j'aperçus Edward sortir son paquet et s'allumer sa clope. L'idée de lui subtiliser sa cigarette germa dans mon esprit et sans vraiment en prendre conscience, je me dirigeai vers lui.

**- T'en aurais pas une pour moi ?**

**- Depuis quand la sage Swan fume-t-elle ?**

**- Je ne fume que rarement mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une dose de nicotine !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Putain Cullen ! Tu comptes me faire un interrogatoire avant de me la filer ta clope ?**

**- Hum... Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de l'encrassement de tes artères !**

**- T'occupe pas de mes artères ! Je te signale juste qu'après on est en biologie et si tu tiens à ta vie, vaudrait mieux que tu t'assures que j'ai ma dose de nicotine !**

A priori, il me trouvait très drôle mais son sourire se figea instantanément quand il leva le regard. Il me tendit sa clope et tourna les talons. En la portant à mes lèvres, je regardai ce qui avait pu le faire partir. Derrière moi, Jess et Laureen arrivaient...

**- Swan ! Combien de fois on devra te dire de ne pas t'approcher d'Eddy ?** Cracha Laureen.

**- Je ne sais pas... **Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Finalement j'aimais les faire enrager.

**- Putain ! Mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?**

**- D'après toi Jess ?**

**- Swan ! Ne me cherche pas ! Déjà que Laureen a été exclue trois jours par ta faute...**

**- Arrête Jess, tu me fais super peur là ! **Rigolai-je

Tanya et Victoria venaient de les rejoindre. Bon, là ça sentait mauvais ! J'étais seule entourée de ces pouffiasses et j'étais certaine qu'elles n'allaient pas me laisser m'en tirer comme ça !

**- Alors Isabella... Tu crois vraiment quand changeant de style vestimentaire et en te mettant à ****fumer Eddy va s'intéresser à toi ?**

**- Hum... Peut-être, peut-être pas...**

_Ah elle m'agace cette pouff ! J'lui écraserais bien ma clope entre ses deux yeux ! _

**- Ouvre les yeux ma grande ! Après m'avoir eu moi, il ne pourra jamais se satisfaire d'une sous-chose comme toi ! Tu as beau essayer de te féminiser, tu ne ressembles toujours qu'à une chose difforme !**

**- Très bien Tanya... Explique-moi pourquoi, si tu es si sûre qu'Edward ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, tu perds ton temps à me menacer dès que je l'approche ? Non parce que j'ai plus l'impression que tu flippes qu'il puisse me trouver à son goût...**

Elles éclatèrent de rire mais ça sonnait faux.

**- Isabella... Ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi ! Tu ne représente rien, même pas la plus infime poussière de mon univers... Et quand je dit Mon univers, je parle bien entendu de Forks ! Ici, c'est moi qui dicte les règles et si je dis que tu n'es rien, tu n'est rien Swan !**

**- Tanya... Je ne me suis jamais abaissée à suivre tes putains de règles. Tu n'es ni mon maître, ni mon mentor ! Cesse de croire que tu diriges quoi que ce soit parce que si jusqu'à maintenant tu as pu l'espérer, laisse-moi te dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais m'amuser à ruiner ton semblant de pouvoir ! Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que tu ne me fais plus peur ! Ni toi, ni toute ta meute !**

**- Surveille ton langage Swan ! Tu es entrain de dépasser les limites !**

**- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Si tu veux te battre, j'suis toute disposée mais je suppose que ta tenue t'en empêche... Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver le cul à l'air devant tout le lycée non ? Quoique la majorité des mecs le connaisse déjà...**

**- Les filles, retenez moi ou je lui fais bouffer son sourire !** Cria-t-elle plus pour se donner contenance que pour une réelle raison.

Moi je jubilai, je restai calme et souriante tout ce qu'il y a de plus agaçant quoi ! Ma clope finie, je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter le reste de sa gueulante et je partis rejoindre mon prochain cours... Oups ! Biologie avec... Bah, les quatre grognasses et Ed !

J'arrivais devant la porte et constatais qu'il était déjà installé à notre paillasse. Il semblait en colère.

_Merde m'en voulait-il pour... Pourquoi, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre moi, je n'avais rien fais si ce n'est lui taxer une clope ! Il n'était pas ce genre de personnes qui ne supporte pas cela quand même ?_

**- Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller... **Lui dis-je

**- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

**- Bah... Je ne sais pas, tu es parti comme si tu avais le diable au cul et là tu as une tronche on dirais que tu viens de découvrir que le père noël n'existait pas !**

**- Putain, tu déconnes là ? Le père noël existe, mon père me l'a encore affirmé hier... **Rit-il

**- Tu sais que tu es con !**

**- Ouep ! Mais apparemment, c'est une qualité ici !**

**- Hum... Faut dire que pour la plupart des personnes d'ici le niveau d'exigence est bas.**

**- Et toi, quel est ton niveau ?**

Je ne pus lui répondre, le professeur précédé du quatuor infernal arrivèrent dans la salle ! Coup de chance, aujourd'hui M° Banner avait décidé de nous passer un film parlant de comment le vaccin antirabique (vaccin contre la rage)avait été découvert.

A peine quelques secondes après que la salle fut plongée dans le noir, Edward rapprocha discrètement son siège du mien. Mon coeur se mit à battre de façon erratique, mes mains devenaient légèrement moites et une sensation de douce chaleur naissait dans mon bas ventre. Je me tournai doucement vers lui et constatai qu'il était vraiment très proche, trop proche pour mon bien-être mental... J'allais perdre l'esprit s'il continuait à me fixer ainsi tout en étant aussi proche de mon corps ! Je ressentais comme des milliers de picotements dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un champ électromagnétique qui m'attirait inexorablement vers son corps... J'allais avoir du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus ! Heureusement, les chuchotements des autres élèves me permirent de reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions et de lui adresser un sourire.  
Il me tendit une feuille.

**- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit, quel est ton niveau d'exigence ? E**

Je fis mine de réfléchir...

**- Assez élevé ! B**

**- Mais encore ? E**

**- En premier lieu l'intelligence, la culture, l'humour sont essentiels ! B**

**- Pas le physique ? E**

**- Non, je ne suis pas aussi superficielle que les pom-pom-girls ! Ce n'est pas primordial, la beauté intérieure est la plus importante. B**

**- Toutes les pom-pom-girls ne sont pas superficielles ! Et dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu fleur-bleue Swan ? Crois-tu encore au prince charmant ? E**

**- T'es sûr pour les pom-poms ? Parce que franchement le quatuor de blondasses me semble très superficiel en plus d'avoir perdu leurs neurones ! Et sans hésiter oui, je crois au prince charmant. Que vaudrait une vie sans l'espoir d'être sauvée de la morosité de Forks par un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier ? B**

Il sourit en lisant ma réponse, de son sourire à vous faire perdre l'esprit...

**- Hum... Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu as un faible pour les musiciens ? E  
****  
- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? B**

**- Black te jouait la sérénade quand vous étiez ensemble ? E**

**- Non, définitivement pas son genre... Il n'avait pas grand chose du prince charmant ! B  
**  
C'était une idée ou il y avait comme une tentative de flirt dans notre échange ? Non, je devais me faire des films... Tanya avait raison, elle était physiquement plus belle que moi ! Moi j'étais jolie certes mais assez banale. Il ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à une fille comme moi... Mais si je pouvais devenir ne serait-ce qu'amie avec lui... Cela permettrait à Jasper et Alice de faire enfin connaissance...  
Le film venait de finir. Le prof fit rouvrir les stores et nous demanda de prendre une feuille et un stylo. Il nota une dizaine de question au tableau et nous donna le restant du cours pour y répondre. Évidemment, les questions étaient en rapport avec le film que nous étions censés avoir regardé. Je n'y avais prêté qu'une faible attention, plus concentrée sur mon voisin que sur le sujet du cours. Finalement, les questions restaient assez simples lorsqu'on avait un minimum de connaissances sur le sujet.  
Je sortis du cours me demandant si Edward allait m'accompagner au réfectoire ou faire comme d'habitude et m'ignorer... A cette idée, mon coeur se serra. Évidemment qu'il allait m'ignorer ! Pourquoi agirait-il autrement ? Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots, pas de quoi bouleverser l'ordre des choses... Une fois hors de la salle, je me retournai pour découvrir qu'Ed était adossé au mur discutant avec Tanya. Celle-ci était bien trop proche de lui à mon goût et ne souhaitant pas en voir plus, je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à retrouver Jasper et Angela devant le réfectoire. Nous avons pris notre plateau et nous sommes dirigés vers notre table habituelle comme toujours, à la différence près que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers nous...

**- ****Et bien, ton nouveau look fait fureur Bells !**

**- Jazz... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un nouveau look !**

**- N'empêche, regarde-les tous en train de te déshabiller du regard... J'ai envie de distribuer quelques droites !**

**- Oh ! Tu vas pas commencer à faire le grand frère sur-protecteur ! Tu as l'habitude de ça ! **Lui-dis-je en faisant un signe dans la direction des quelques mecs qui me dévisageaient sans aucune forme de respect.

**- Mouais... Mais pas de la part de ces crétins !**

**- Alors Angela, quoi de neuf ?**

**- Pas grand chose... Mis à part que le bahut est en effervescence concernant ton changement !**

**- Putain ! Il ne leur faut pas grand chose ! Et que disent ces rumeurs alors ?**

**- Ils se demandent tous ce que tu as fait en France pour changer autant !**

Nous éclations de rire, ils étaient pathétiques. J'observai un peu plus attentivement la salle. Je pus constater qu'une fois encore les Cullen avaient migré à leur propre table et qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation assez tendue. Alice osa un regard dans notre direction. Je lui adressai un sourire amical mais elle détourna aussitôt ses yeux pour les reporter sur son frère qui lui avait attrapé le poignet. Mais que se passait-il ? Puis je sentis une présence derrière moi... Je me tournai alors lentement sachant pertinemment que j'allais faire face aux blondasses... Bingo !

**- Swan ! Alors la France c'était comment ? **Demanda Laureen.

**- Bien !**

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec elles et encore moins sur mon soit-disant séjour en France...

**- Allez... Soit plus précise ! Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose là-bas ?**

**- Non, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça Jess.**

**- Et bien, ton changement ! Tu essayes de nous ressembler mais tu n'arriveras jamais à notre niveau !**

**- Tant mieux ! Je ne souhaite d'aucune manière vous ressembler !**

**- Swan... De toute façon, quoi que tu fasse, tu restera toujours une I.I ! Ok, aujourd'hui les regards se sont tournés vers toi mais demain... L'effet de surprise sera dissipé et tout le monde reprendra son attitude envers toi. Personne ne veut être ton amie mis à part ces deux là !** Dit Tanya le visage déformé par une grimace en regardant dans la direction d'Angela et de Jasper.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit mais je sentais bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer chier le quatuor ! Je le regardai, lui faisant signe de ne pas intervenir, comme toujours ! Tanya n'allait pas me lâcher mais je ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne.

**- Peut-être mais sache Tanya et ceci est valable pour vous toutes, qu'à partir de maintenant je ne me laisserais plus humilier par qui que ce soit !**

**- On verra Swan... Venez les filles, allons manger !  
**  
Bizarre... Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cet échange. Je haussais les épaules et en retournant à ma conversation avec Angela.

Après le repas, je partis rejoindre le gymnase pour deux heures de sport. Oh joie !

A la fin du cours, je rejoignais les footballeurs sur le terrain afin de poursuivre mon entraînement. Au programme course de vitesse puis relais...

Les binômes restaient les mêmes que le matin. Je me retrouvais donc à courir contre Edward ou plutôt, après Ed ! Cette idée me fit sourire tellement elle était véridique. Malgré ma défaite cuisante, j'étais satisfaite ! Il ne m'avait pas autant distancé que je ne l'aurais cru.

Pour le relais nous étions cinq équipes. Le coach m'avait placée une nouvelle fois avec Ed mais aussi avec Mike...

Mike était le premier à prendre le départ puis c'était à mon tour dés qu'il me tapait dans la main et enfin Ed finissait notre trio. Grâce à la rapidité des deux footballeurs, notre équipe finit deuxième.  
Jazz m'avait avertie qu'il ne pourrait pas m'attendre. On avait donc convenu qu'il prendrait mon sac et que je rentrerai en courant. Chose que je m'apprêtais à faire quand une averse commença à tomber ! C'était bien ma chance ! J'allais mettre plus de temps pour courir la distance entre le stade et ma maison et en prime je serais trempée ! En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix... Je devais y aller !

Je devais être à deux rues du lycée quand une voiture se mit à ma hauteur... La vitre coté passager se baissa.

**- Monte ! Tu vas attraper la crève...**

Alors ça vous a plus?

je l'espère parce que je dois vous informer qu'après ce chapitre il faudra attendre une 15aine de jour avant d'avoir le prochain, ma correctrice et moi-même prenons des vacances. Pas d'inquiètude le chapitre suivant (et meme plusieurs autre) sont déjà ecrit! Il devrait être posté aux alentour du 25 mai!

Désolée pour le contre-temps!


	17. Chapter 16: surprenant

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

_**Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 15: en espérant n'avoir oublié personne!**_

**Alicia: **Apparement la nouvelle Bella plait a tout le monde! Quant à l'evolution de leur relation, ils essayent deja l'amitié, mais Ed va devoir prouvé que Belle peut avoir confiance en lui! Pour Alice et Jasper et Ben et Angela, faudra attendre pour l'isntant pêrsonne n'est vraiment au courant du rapprochement entre elle et ED donc sa partie de Défi n'est pas encore releve jasper a encore le temps pour osé aborder Alice!

**Stella 27:** merci pour tes compliments! Esperons que l'attitude de Bella face evoluer encore un peu Ed!

**Princetongirl818: **Merci pour la review!

**PatiewSnow: **Comme tu le dis ils avancent petit à petit...Merci pour** l**a review

**katouchka: **elles sont pas pretes de la lacher malheureusement. Tu vas avoir ta réponse de suite!**Butterfly 3000 :** **S: **Désolée mais si je l'ai fais! Vous abandonner 15 jours! Mais pas d'inquietude j'abandonne jamais ce que j'ai commencé! Et les prochains chapitres sont deja ecrit et en cours de relecture!

**C', fan de twa, Marion01**: Merci pour vos review!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 16: Surprenant**

_**Pov Bella:**_

_Lundi 17 Avril (suite):_

**- Monte tu vas attraper la crève !**

- Merci Jazz ! Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir me chercher ?

- Bah, j'avais un truc à faire mais rien d'important. Quand j'ai vu le temps, j'ai préféré venir **te récupérer !**

- Tu es mon sauveur ! Rigolai-je.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près sur le même schéma. Le quatuor infernal essayait de me déstabiliser mais je tenais bon, les remettant à leur place systématiquement ! Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas tenté d'approche et se contentaient de sourire quand je répondais à Tanya et sa meute. L'évènement le plus marquant de cette semaine eut lieu le mardi matin, juste après l'entrainement...

Mike commençait à s'approcher de moi dans le couloir menant au vestiaire. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. C'était déjà bien assez agaçant de devoir le supporter chaque jour !

**- Bella, chérie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté ensemble... **Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse mais qui chez moi me donnait la nausée.

**- Mike, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler chérie ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais ta chérie ! Et nous n'avons jamais discuté ensemble et ce n'est pas cela qui me manque !**

- Écoute ma belle, je sais que tu as autant envie que moi que nous soyons ensemble ! Déjà à halloween, tu m'as sauté dessus. Mais à l'époque j'avais mieux en tête. Maintenant... Je dois dire que tu es plutôt bonne et j'ai bien envie de vérifier la marchandise sous ces fringues.

Putain ! Ce mec était plus que répugnant ! Il me donnait vraiment envie de vomir. Rien que d'imaginer ses sales pattes sur moi me donnait des vertiges !

**- Mike... Écoute-moi bien et essaye d'enregistrer chaque parole que je vais te dire, parce que j'aimerais sincèrement ne pas avoir à te les répéter ! Je. Ne. Suis. D'aucune. Façon. Intéressée. Par. TOI ! Jamais tes sales mains dégueulasses ne me toucheront ! Ce n'était déjà pas d'actualité lors d'halloween, ce ne le sera pas maintenant !**

- Oh ma belle... Tu ne disais pas ça dans ma voiture quand tu m'as embrassé...

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es vraiment pas net ! C'est toi qui a tenté de m'embrasser et je te rappelle juste que j'ai tourné la tête ! Même si tu as réussi à avoir une photo qui soit-disant montrait un rapprochement quelconque, toi et moi savons exactement ce qui est arrivé ce soir là ou plutôt ce qui n'est justement pas arrivé ! 

Je commençais sérieusement à être énervée.

Putain ! Mais comment pouvait-il sortir des conneries pareilles ! Le pire étant qu'il avait l'air d'y croire furieusement ! Mike commençait à être vraiment trop proche de moi. Évidement, il n'y avait personne aux alentours ! J'allais bientôt me retrouver coincée contre le mur...

A cet instant, Emmett sortit du vestiaire des mecs.

**- Mike ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

- Rien Em ! T'inquiète, Swan est consentante !

- C'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne ! Bella ?

- Putain Mike ! Consentante ? T'es sûr ? Non mais je rêve ! Ça fait dix minutes que je te **demande de me laisser tranquille et toi tu insistes ! Alors, non je suis loin d'être consentante !**

- T'as entendu tête de gland ? _**(N/biboo:blague interne ! On parle du gland de sa verge pas des glands le fruit delph ! MDR !N/A: t'es sur? Il a peu pas en avoir plusieurs? Mdr! )**_**Tu la lâches ou tu tâteras de mon poing !**

- Oh Em ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu vas pas défendre cette chose !

- Oh que si ! Et que ça te plaise ou pas ! J'ai déjà bien assez fermé ma gueule sur vos agissements, mais crois-moi si je te dis de ne plus l'approcher ou tu connaitras la douleur ressentie sous mes coups ! Dégage maintenant !

Sur ce, Mike détala comme un lapin ! Un peu plus et je suis certaine qu'il se pissait dessus !****

- Merci Emmett, vraiment... Merci !

- De rien Bella ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé plus tôt mais c'est compliqué... Enfin non, pas tant que ça mais bon...

- Laisse tomber Emmett, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je suis bien contente qu'aujourd'hui tu m'aie aidée ! Je peux te demander pourquoi justement ? Je veux dire, c'est pas la première fois que je me fais emmerder mais c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me défends.

**- Ouais... D'ailleurs à ce sujet, y'en a un qui mériterait que je lui explique ma façon de penser ! **

**- De qui tu parles ?**

**- Bah de Jasper ! Putain ! C'est pas un mec, il ne t'as jamais aidée ! J'te jure qu'à plus d'une reprise, j'ai eu envie de lui refaire le portrait quand je le vois baisser la tête pendant que les poufs t'insultent.**

- Emmett... Si Jazz n'intervient pas, c'est uniquement à ma demande ! Je lui ai fais promettre de toujours rester en dehors de cela !

- Je vois... Je peux le comprendre. Moi aussi j'ai fais une promesse qui me bouffe chaque jour alors j'imagine que pour lui aussi ce doit être dur de ne pas intervenir !

- Oui, c'est très dur mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui venir me défendre ?  
**  
- Premièrement parce que si je n'étais pas intervenu, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait fait Mike et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Deuxièmement, parce que les choses évoluent ! Je sais que tu as passé le week-end avec Alice et ma Rose.**

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? On ne devait en parler à personne !

- Oh ! Ça te dérange que je sois au courant ?  


**- Non, non, moi perso je m'en fiche mais Rosalie et Alice avaient été très claires sur le sujet ! Personne ne devait être au courant !**

**- Rose ne peux rien me cacher mais cela restera entre nous. Personne d'autre ne doit effectivement être au courant ! Donc je sais maintenant qu'Alice et Rose t'adorent et moi aussi !**

- Reste plus qu'un Cullen à convaincre que je suis digne de son amitié si je comprends bien ! dis-je feintant l'amusement.

Mais j'étais profondément peinée de savoir que seul Edward ne voulait à priori pas être ami avec moi. Et plus je pensais à ce fait, plus je me demandais si finalement ce n'était pas lui qui leur interdisait pour une raison inconnue d'être amis avec Jazz, Angela et moi.****

- Oui, mais ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne souhaite pas être ami avec toi mais... Enfin bref, je suis certain qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

**- Alors pourquoi ? Emmett, je ne suis pas stupide. Alice, Rosalie et toi maintenant vous venez me dire qu'on pourrait être amis mais qu'une chose vous en empêche. Le seul qui prend part aux moqueries depuis le début étant Edward, je ne peux que conclure qu'il est celui qui vous empêche d'être amis avec nous... Mais pourquoi ? Suis-je aussi mauvaise qu'il pense que je ne sois pas digne de votre amitié ? C'est quoi son problème avec moi ?  
**  
Je commençais à m'énerver contre Emmett qui le pauvre n'avait pas l'air de savoir trop comment réagir face à mon attitude.

**- Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te donner les raisons des stupides réactions de mon petit frère... Je peux juste te supplier de ne pas les prendre en compte ! Si tu pouvais réussir à le connaitre, tu comprendrais qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et pas cette vermine qu'il laisse croire qu'il est...**

La sonnerie retentit, nous informant que nous allions être en retard pour le premier cours de notre journée. Rapidement nous nous séparâmes et allions retrouver nos classes respectives. Encore sous le choc de ma conversation avec Emmett, j'essayais d'analyser celle-ci. Le cours passa sans que je ne me rende compte !

Mercredi soir je reçus un appel d'Alec.

**- Hello beauté !**

- Comment vas-tu Don Juan ? Lui demandai-je

**- Bien, bien et toi ? Je suppose que tu gères vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles depuis ton retour !**

- Alec, je suis désolée mais je suis un peu débordée. Je vais participer au cross inter-lycée du coup j'ai entraînement matin et soir !

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est génial ! Cela veut-il dire que les choses ont bien évolué pour toi ?

**- Oui et non, en fait je suis les conseils de Phil... Je tiens tête au clan populaire et j'ai décidé de ****changer !**

- Ok ! Kate est hystérique à coté de moi ! Bon, faudra que tu nous racontes tout ça en détail ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, es-tu libre vendredi soir ? On aimerait que tu viennes manger à la maison !

- Vendredi ? Pas de problème ! Et Samedi, vous avez quelques chose de prévu ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie de faire la fête ! Ça vous dit d'aller en boîte ?

- Bella, Seattle est à trois heures de route... Honnêtement, tu ne préfères pas le faire le week-end d'après ?

- Qui te parles de Seattle ?

- Bah toi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu serais prête à te montrer à Port-Angeles ?

- Et bien si ! Je suis décidée. Si je suis avec Jazz, Ange, Kate et toi j'aurais aucun problème !

- Alors va pour samedi soir ! Bon on voit les détails vendredi, par contre si tu pouvais venir seule... Pas qu'on aime pas Angela ou Jasper mais on a envie de te retrouver !

- Pas de problème, Jazz doit passer la soirée avec nos amis de la Push et Angela ne peut pas sortir de toute façon ! A quelle heure je dois arriver ?

- Bah comme tu veux ! Moi j'ai un cours de piano jusqu'à 20h mais Kate sera là à partir de 16h.

- Ok ! Moi je finis l'entraînement à 17h30, le temps de me changer et je pourrais être chez vous à 19h par contre il faudra me ramener chez moi. Jazz peut me déposer mais pas revenir me chercher. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas...

- T'inquiète pas de souci ! On te ramènera après !  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement sans histoire. Tanya et compagnie m'ignorant, ce qui était clairement douteux mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Les entraînements étaient fatiguants mais pour mon plus grand confort Mike ne m'approchait plus ! Emmett avait vraiment dû lui faire peur !

_  
_Vendredi 1 mai: _

La journée de cours s'était une fois de plus passée sans encombre. Je commençais à me demander si les blondes n'avaient pas abandonné leur vendetta contre moi... Edward se faisait à nouveau distant. Pas qu'on s'était énormément rapprochés mais quand même un peu... Là, nous n'avions quasiment pas parlé ensemble depuis lundi pourtant nous avions partagé plusieurs cours en commun.

Décidément, ce mec me prenait la tête ! Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner et cela me perturbait. Tantôt il me semblait complètement accessible tantôt intouchable. Bref, pour changer il me faisait perdre totalement l'esprit. Heureusement, ce soir j'allais voir Kate et Alec et leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie depuis mon retour.

Je regardais ma montre, pile à l'heure ! Je sonnais à l'appartement de Kate et Alec.

**- Salut ma belle !  
**

**- Salut !  
**

**- Wahoo, tu es magnifique ! Dois-je en déduire que tu t'es décidée à suivre tous nos conseils ?**

- Hum... Oui, enfin tu connais le dicton ! Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid... Alors la vilaine chenille que j'étais se transforme tranquillement en magnifique papillon !

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu n'as jamais été une horrible chenille au pire tu étais une nymphe !

- Une nymphe t'es sûre ?  


**- Oui ! Tu sais le stade entre la chenille et le papillon, tu peux aussi l'appeler chrysalide. **

**- Tu comptes me faire un cours sur les insectes holométaboles là ?  
**

**- Wahoo ! B. je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais !  
**

**- Bah, je suis un peu en biologie avancée donc j'ai une certaine culture...** Rigolai-je.

Son portable sonna.

**- Oui, c'est moi.  
**

**-...  
**

**- Bah oui, mais n'importe qui peut répondre au téléphone !  
**

**-...  
**

**- Tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose d'important ?  
**

**-...  
**

**- Pas de problème ! Attend je demande à B !... B ça ne te dérange pas si Alec vient avec un des gars de son cours de piano ?  
**

**- Euh... Non, il est chez lui hein ! Je vais pas l'empêcher de ramener ses amis !**

**- C'est ok ! Vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?  
**

**-...  
**

**- D'accord ! A toute suite. Bisous.**

A peine 10 min plus tard, nous entendions le bruit des clés dans la serrure. Et de grands éclats de rire.

Kate et moi nous levions pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir Edward Cullen en compagnie de mon ami. Une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit.

_Pourvu qu'Alec ne lui ai pas parlé du centre, merde !_

Je devais être vraiment très pale à cet instant car Alec me demanda de m'asseoir et si j'allais bien.

**- Oui oui, ça va Alec. C'est juste que... Euh... Comment tu connais Edward ?**

- Et bien, nous sommes au même cours de musique ! 

Je ne comprenais rien. Edward ? Mais que faisait-il au cours de piano de mon ami ?****

- Eh ! Salut, dit celui-ci en regardant Kate**, je suis Edward !**

- Moi c'est Kate, à priori pas besoin de vous présenter ! Tu connais Bella ?

- Oui... Enfin non... quoi que si, on se connait mais... Arg merde !

- Comme tu dis ! On est au même lycée mais on ne se fréquente pas...Vous savez...

Kate venait de faire le lien. Je le sus au changement dans son regard. Le mien se fit paniqué mais elle me rassura en me faisant un petit sourire. Quant à Alec, je le trouvais bien silencieux ! Et là, une lumière se fit !

**- Alec ! Toi, moi dans la cuisine tout de suite !**

- Bella...  


**- Non ! Tu viens point final.**

- Ok !

Kate rigolait disant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Edward semblait mal à l'aise... Une première !****

- Putain Alec ! Me dis pas que tu savais qui il était ?  


**- Je n'ai rien dit !  
**

**- Merde ! Mais pourquoi Alec ? Tu lui as rien dit pour le centre ? Personne n'est au courant ! Dis-moi que t'as pas parlé !  
**

**- T'inquiète Bells, je lui ai rien dit. Kate dira rien non plus ! Allez viens on va les rejoindre.**

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce ! L'ambiance était... Comment dire ? Tendue, ouais c'est ça tendue ! Ce fut finalement Edward qui entama la conversation !

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le week-end tu le passais à travailler ? **Ironisa-t-il.****

**- Hum... Non. Si tu te rappelles bien, j'ai dit que tu serais choqué de savoir à quoi je pouvais passer mes week-ends ! Mais à ce propos, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer avec Alec ?**

A ma question, je sentis Edward se figer.

**- Comme je te l'ai dit Bells, Edward et moi avons des cours de piano au même endroit !**

- Tu joues du piano ? Dire que j'étais stupéfaite était juste. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mister sexy pouvait avoir ce talent !**  
**

**- Euh... Oui mais pourrais-tu garder cette info pour toi ? J'ai pas vraiment envie que tout Forks soit au courant !**

- Aurais-tu peur pour ta réputation de bad-boy ? C'est vrai que pianiste pourrait casser ton image ! 

**- Ouais, tu as tout compris ! **Rigola-t-il mais je sentais qu'il y avait une pointe de vérité...****

- T'inquiète ! Je serais une tombe et puis c'est pas comme si je risquais de pouvoir le crier sur les toits !

- Vous buvez quoi ?

- La même que tout à l'heure Kate s'il te plait !  


**- Hé ! B. doucement sur l'alcool...  
**

**- C'est pas comme si je devais conduire et puis t'inquiète j'ai une bonne tolérance !  
**

**- Et toi Edward ?  
**

**- Une bière si tu as !  
**  
Kate revint rapidement avec mon martini blanc et leurs bières. L'ambiance s'était légèrement améliorée quand Éd. posa une nouvelle question !

**- Alors, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?**

- Alec et moi nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois lors de notre cure. Dit Kate.

Et moi je palissais... Merde ! Comment j'allais me sortir de cette merde ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il découvre où j'avais réellement passé ces 5 derniers mois ! Alec me sauva.

**- Et j'ai rencontré Bella lors d'une soirée à Seattle l'année dernière !**

- Oh ! Je sais pour quelle raison Alec a dû aller en centre... Pourquoi y étais-tu Kate ?

- Longue histoire et je préfère qu'on parle d'autre chose.

Alec me demanda discrètement si je voulais bien aller jouer un morceau au piano ! Putain ! Avec deux pianistes, c'était à moi de jouer ? Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui refuser et puis ça ferait diversion... J'avais hâte que la conversation sur le centre soit loin. Je me levai donc et m'assis sur le banc devant le piano. J'entamai « Clair de lune », mon morceau favori.

A la fin, je me tournais vers eux.

**- Alec, tu sais que tu joues cent fois mieux que moi ! Tu aurais pu jouer ou demander à Edward... Je suis sûre qu'il aurait mieux réussi !**

- Non, tu as très bien joué. Arrête de penser que tu n'as pas le niveau ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu pourrais avoir un excellent niveau si tu t'y remettais ! Et pour moi, j'ai un peu mal aux mains ce soir.  


**- Désolée... Ça va ? Tu a revu le médecin ?  
**

**- Non, le mois prochain mais avec les pétards la douleurs est moins vive et moins fréquente !**

- Bella, je suis bluffé ! Tu joues super bien ! Depuis combien de temps fais-tu du piano ?

**- Oh ! J'ai pris des cours il y a longtemps mais à mon entrée au lycée, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études et du coup j'ai laissé le piano de côté... Et toi ?  
**

**- J'ai commencé à cinq ans mais après mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais décidé d'arrêter et puis j'ai repris après... Quand... Enfin bref, j'ai repris il y a quelques mois**...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme si nous étions des amis... Enfin, c'était malgré tout étrange. Alec proposa à Éd de venir avec nous en boîte le lendemain, ce qu'il accepta en précisant qu'il nous rejoindrait directement là bas.

_Putain ! Rien que l'idée de se retrouver ensemble en boîte me rendait euh... Euphorique ! Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Et comment me comporter ? Bon ok ! J'avais pas prévu de me taper un coup d'un soir, pas à Port-Angeles mais là... Si Éd. pouvait être ce coup, j'allais pas refuser quoique je voulais plus... Beaucoup plus avec lui !_

Au moment de partir, Alec se proposa pour me raccompagner mais contre tout attente, Edward trouva ça stupide de lui faire faire un aller retour alors que nous allions dans la même direction et proposa de me raccompagner ! J'acceptais sans une seconde d'hésitation ! La chute serait dure mais j'aurais au moins eu quelques instants de bonheur non ?

Seuls, confinés dans l'habitacle de sa magnifique Volvo grise... Rien que sa voiture me rendait toute chose..._ Ouais pathétique je sais, je sais ! _Mais me dire que j'allais pendant une heure être enfermée avec lui et lui seul... Je sentais des picotements dans tout mon corps et une chaleur diffuse dans mon bas ventre...

_Putain Bella, contrôle-toi ! __C'est pas le moment de lui sauter dessus !_

POV EDWARD:

J'avais repris le piano après quelques temps d'arrêt... Enfin, le temps nécessaire pour me faire ma réputation de bad-boy. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi les filles préféraient les mecs qui passaient d'une filles à l'autre et qui ne respectaient rien plutôt qu'un gars sensible et romantique ! Un mystère, enfin pour moi, mais je me pliais à leur demande !

J'avais toujours gardé mes distances avec les autres élèves du cours. Je ne voulais pas devenir ami avec l'un d'eux. J'étais là pour ma passion, pas pour me faire des potes... Pour ça, j'avais le lycée et les sorties ! Il y a quinze jours environ, un nouveau a intégré l'école de piano, nous expliquant pourquoi il commençait en cours d'année. Je fus immédiatement touché par son récit et je me mis à sa place... Si demain mon rêve devenait impossible, comment réagirais-je ? Aucune idée ! Lui semblait l'avoir accepté tout comme sa maladie. Je ne connaissais pas la sclérose en plaque mais d'après ce qu'il en disait, c'était une vraie merde ! Bref, en peu de temps nous avions sympathisé et ce soir il me proposait de venir dîner chez lui. J'acceptai sans hésiter. Il était vraiment sympa, le type même que j'aimerais être. Honnête et sur de lui.

En arrivant dans son appartement, sa compagne et une autre jeune femme nous ouvrait ! Dire que j'ai été surpris de voir Bella devant moi était évident ! Putain ! De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver derrière la porte, je tombais sur la seule qui me faisait flipper ! Enfin flipper n'était peut être pas le bon terme.

La soirée tendue au départ s'était finalement très bien passée. Plus j'apprenais à connaître Bella, plus je me demandais pourquoi elle était une paria au lycée... Elle était drôle, intelligente, belle et douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. La voir et l'entendre jouer du piano m'avait filé la chair de poule. Elle vivait la musique et faisait passer des tonnes d'émotions lorsqu'elle était au piano.

Maintenant confinés dans ma voiture, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Comment allais-je tenir une heure avec cette déesse à mes coté ? A l'heure actuelle plus rien d'autre ne comptait ! Plus de réputation en jeu, rien si ce n'est la possibilité d'être avec elle et rien qu'elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'attraction envers qui que ce soit !

Je devais lancer la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance. Putain ! Mais comment engager la discussion ? Je trouvais l'histoire de la rencontre entre Alec et Bella peu convaincante d'autant plus qu'Alec, depuis que je le connaissais, m'avais déjà parlé de sa meilleur amie qu'il avait rencontré dans ce centre et qui lui avait permis de sortir de sa dépression... Et là, il me présentait Bella comme étant sa meilleure amie mais m'expliquant qu'il l'avait rencontrée à Seattle... Étrange ! Et si elle avait été dans ce centre ? Impossible, non ? Elle revenait bien de France ! Est-ce que les profs aurait pu nous servir une histoire de voyage scolaire afin de protéger le secret d'Isabella ? Putain ! Trop de questions sans réponses. Il était évident qu'elle avait ses secrets comme j'avais les miens. Je fus interrompu dans mon monologue intérieur par la douce voix de ma voisine...

**- Edward ? Merci de me raccompagner. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis mais je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée !**

- De rien, c'est normal nous allions au même endroit ! Quel est ta définition d'amis ?

**- Oh ! Et ben je suppose que pour être amis, il faut déjà avoir une certaine confiance l'un envers l'autre puis ne pas avoir de rapports conflictuels, non ?**

- Tu penses que nos rapports sont conflictuels ?  


**- Oui, crois-tu que rire lorsque les blondasses m'humilient, ou participer à leurs moqueries ne rend pas nos rapports conflictuels ?**

**- Oh bien-sûr ! Ne me suis-je pas excusé pour cela ? Et puis je t'ai dit que je n'allais plus y participer il me semble...**

- Exact, mais la dernière fois tu es parti quand elles sont arrivées derrière moi, tu te rappelles **lorsque je t'ai taxé une clope...**

- Hum... Oui, tu aurais préféré que je reste sachant qu'elles en ont après toi la majorité du temps à cause de moi ?

- Oui ! Si tu penses vouloir être ami avec moi, c'est le minimum je crois ! Enfin passons; pourquoi caches-tu que tu joue du piano ?

- Longue histoire...

- Tu me la racontera un jour ?

**- Oui mais pas maintenant, ok ?**

- D'accord.

- Et toi, pourquoi penses-tu que Tanya et compagnie ne cessent de vouloir te faire du mal ?

- Aucune idée ! Elles le font depuis toujours... Puis en grandissant, leur clan s'est agrandi mais tu doit être mieux placé que moi pour savoir pourquoi on me déteste !

- Non pas vraiment... Tu sais, je ne les fréquentes plus trop depuis... Enfin, un moment.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?  


**- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait depuis un moment déjà ?** Dis-je en rigolant.

**- Hum... Pourquoi être ami avec eux ? Enfin, je veux dire... Les fois où l'on parle tout les deux ainsi que ce soir, je ne retrouve pas le Edward du lycée... Tu sais, celui qui est arrogant et sûr de lui...**

- Et comment tu me vois ce soir ?  


**- Hum... Gentil, prévenant et puis... Bah, tu es un pianiste donc forcement tu dois être rêveur, non ?  
**

**- Cet Edward là n'existe plus vraiment depuis des années...  
**

**-Ah ? Pourtant ce soir il m'a semblé être bien vivant...**

Je commençais à me crisper, mes doigts se resserraient sur le volant. Nous étions dans une discussion gênante, enfin pour moi. Bella voyait en moi tout ce que je m'efforçais de cacher depuis mon arrivée à Forks et pire que tout elle faisait tomber toute les barrières que j'avais érigé pour me protéger.

**- Longue histoire... Plus tard, je te raconterais tout si tu veux, mais pas ici... Pas maintenant... Je ne peux pas !  
**

**- D'accord, j'attendrais que tu te décides à me faire confiance !  
**  
Merde ! Nous étions déjà arrivés ! Je n'avais pas vu le trajet, sa compagnie était un réel bonheur. J'avais été à deux doigts de tout lui raconter sur ma vie d'avant mais je ne voulais pas ! Une fois devant chez elle, je tournais ma tête dans sa direction... Erreur ! Je me retrouvais à me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat ! J'arrivais difficilement à quitter son regard et uniquement pour regarder ses divines lèvres... Cette fille serait ma perte, mon enfer personnel ! J'articulais difficilement un « bonne nuit et à demain ».

**- Merci encore, fais de beaux rêves ! **Dit-elle toute en m'embrassant sur la joue.

_Putain de sensation ! Comme une brulure mais une douce brulure avec des picotements se propageant directement dans mon bas ventre..._

Pour essayer de masquer mon état, je lui fis mon sourire en coin pour tenter de l'éblouir.

**- Ne fais pas ce sourire Edward ou je vais me faire un plaisir de t'appeler Eddy-chou !  
**

**- Eddy-chou... **Grimaçais-je. **Pas terrible, tu n'as pas mieux ? Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il a mon sourire ?  
**  
**- C'est le sourire que tu sers à tes conquêtes ! Et pour le surnom, laisse-moi chercher mieux... Je te ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais trouvé celui qui me conviens !** Rit-elle.

**- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais un sourire pour mes conquêtes...**

Bon, c'était clairement un mensonge. Elle avait une fois de plus raison ! Je n'avais donc aucun secret pour cette fille ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle sache autant voir en moi ?

**- Et pour mon surnom... Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment ça ! **Conclus-je.****

- Et bien dommage... Si tu veux que l'on soit amis, faudra t'y faire ! Mais je te promets d'essayer d'en trouver un mieux que celui dont t'as affublé Jasper !

- Quoi ? Jasper m'a trouvé un surnom ?

- Euh... Oui. Rougit-elle.

J'adorais quand elle prenait cette douce couleur, mélange de gêne et de tendresse. Ah ! Tellement tentante...

**- Et quel est-il ?**

- Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Désolée, je dois y aller ! 

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit de ma voiture, courut jusqu'à la porte de sa maison et juste avant de rentrer, elle se retourna finalement pour m'adresser un signe de la main que je m'empressais de lui retourner.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je me demandais où tout cela allait me conduire. Je décidais de ne pas y penser. Demain, je devais la retrouver en boîte sur Port-Angeles. J'irais avec Alice. A défaut de pouvoir espérer être plus pour Bella qu'un ami, je pouvais au moins essayer d'arranger les choses pour Alice. Emmett voudrait nous accompagner et Rosalie aussi ! J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait personne du lycée... Maintenant qu'Isabella n'était plus à mes cotés, je voyais de nouveau les risques de notre amitié...

_Comment allais-je pouvoir gérer cela ? Aurais-je la force pour ne pas m'effondrer si je devais revivre les humiliations de mon passé ? Tant de questions sans réponse... La nuit promettait d'être longue, très longue..._


	18. Chapter 17: Alors on danse

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**Comme à chaque fois, je commence par remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! Et qui sur ce chapitre nous fait le plaisir de se lâcher sur ses com' (j'adore!)**

Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 16**:**

**Titine: T'inquiète** Bella ne pardonnera pas si facilement! Edward a bien conscience de ses erreurs, il n'a pas défendu Bella mais il a promis de ne plus le faire laissons lui le bénéfice du doute!

**Cullen51: **Contente que tu sois tombé sur ma fic, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau lecteur! Pour les Cullen sa va un peu plus loin que pour la réputation, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett veulent protéger Edward et se faire pardonne pour son passe. Ed lui est partagé entre sa peur et sa culpabilité et puis il a des idées assez arrêté sur comment Bella doit réagir du coup il fait pas forcement les bon choix! Mais ce chapitre montre un tournant dans la fic...

**()**: contente de te compter dans mes lectrices!

**katouchka,Marion, Alicia, C': **Merci pour vos com!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: Alors on danse...**

_**Pov Bella:**_

_Samedi 2 mai:_

Je me réveillai tard. Après ma soirée chez Alec en compagnie d'Edward, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil... Tout un tas de questions tournait dans mon esprit ! _(N/Bee : Quel surnom je vais bien pouvoir lui trouver ? Ou tu crois qu'elle se pose des questions sur ses mensurations ? Moi c'est ce que je ferai... Ou pas ! Et oui ! Vous ne revez pas ! I'M BACK !)_

Pourquoi Edward cachait-il sa vraie personnalité ? En y réfléchissant bien, Edward avait l'exacte attitude opposée à la mienne... Enfin, à celle d'avant ! _(N/B : Arf les délires psycho c'est pas drole ! Pff)_

A Forks, il était le bad boy passant de fille en fille. _(N/B : Ouais... Entre ce qui se dit et ce qui est vrai hein... xD)_ Dans l'intimité, si je puis dire ainsi, il était calme, posé et réfléchi... J'avais même pu voir à quel point il pouvait être prévenant et attentionné ! Définitivement pas celui qu'il montrait à Forks...

Moi j'étais calme, posée voire effacée à Forks et tellement plus volage à l'extérieur.

Ce constat fait m'emmenait où ? Qu'avait-il eu pour se créer un personnage ? Avait-il connu lui aussi les moqueries ? Trop de questions sans réponses !

Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était déjà 14h ! Putain de grâce matinée ! Je devais me lever !

Angela arrivera vers 16h pour que nous puissions rejoindre Alec et Kate chez eux, afin de nous préparer pendant que Jasper et Alec s'occuperont en jouant probablement à la console... _(N/B : PES 9 ? Little dédicace à Joey... Si tu m'entends... *pouffe*)_

Mais avant toute chose, je devais répondre aux mails de mes « amis de galère » comme j'appelais mes anciens compagnons du centre ! Ils me manquaient énormément. La plupart n'allait pas tarder à sortir !

Leah avait accouché d'une magnifique petite fille et avait découvert avec son accouchement son instinct maternel. D'après les mails qu'elle m'envoyait, elle semblait heureuse et complètement gaga de son bébé !

Pour les autres, tout allait bien. Les nouveaux semblaient s'être bien adaptés d'après les dires de Jared. Lui ainsi qu'Irina ne sortiraient pas avant la fin des grandes vacances mais avaient réussis à obtenir le droit de venir si je faisais mon discours. Cependant, Phil n'envisageait pas pour le moment de les autoriser à passer quelques jours à la Push. J'étais un peu déçue mais je comprenais. Il ne fallait pas risquer de ruiner leurs efforts pour s'en sortir en les renvoyant trop tôt dans la vraie vie !

Concernant Émilie et Jared, ils s'étaient séparés mais restaient en bon terme.

Félix, Embry et Paul avaient comme Jared et Émilie obtenus leurs billets de sortie pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils pourraient donc venir passer quelques temps à la Push.

Je notais sur mon bloc-note la présence de chacun et les dates qu'ils m'avaient communiqué. On avait prévu, comme chaque été, de camper. Enfin camper, un camping amélioré quand même ! N'oublions pas que nous habitions Forks et qu'aux plus beaux jours de l'année, les températures ne dépassaient pas les 20° !

Billy Black avait depuis des années récupéré des mobile-homes qu'il retapait et mettait en location pendant la saison de la pêche et de la chasse. Chaque année, il nous réservait le notre. Cette année, je lui avais demandé combien il pouvait m'en louer et à quel prix. Bien entendu, il refusait de me faire payer quoi que ce soit. Il en avait une vingtaine de dispos à la période souhaitée, ce qui serait largement suffisant.  
_  
_15h: Je devais vraiment m'activer sinon j'allais être encore sous la douche quand Angela arriverait ! Une fois lavée et séchée, je passai un jean taille basse de couleur sombre avec un effet usé sur les fesses et les cuisses. En guise de haut, je portais une tunique blanche très simple, légèrement décolletée. J'attachais à la va-vite mes cheveux, pas d'importance ! Connaissant Kate, elle allait me torturer pour me faire la coiffure idéale.

A 16h10, nous nous installions dans la Chevrolet direction Port-Angeles !

**- Alors Bells ? Tu me sembles bien nerveuse pour ce soir... C'est le fait de sortir à Port-Angeles ou il y a autre chose ? **Demanda Ange.

Bien-sûr, je n'avais pas encore parlé de ma soirée de la vieille ! A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas encore eu le temps... Je décidais donc de leur raconter ce qui s'y était passé. En ne dévoilant cependant pas qu'Edward prenait des cours de piano. J'avais promis de ne le dire à personne et je tenais toujours mes promesses, bien que cela me coûte de cacher des choses à mes deux amis !

**- En fait, hier soir Alec a invité un ami à lui au repas et il s'avère que cet ami était Little-Cullen...**

**-Oho... Attends ! Tu as passé la soirée avec Edward ? Mais comment connait-il Alec ? Et ça veut dire qu'il est au courant que tu n'étais pas en France ? Et... **_(N/B : Respire tu es toute rouge Ange ! Non mais elle est tarée, elle va nous faire une syncope ! xD)_

**- Oho, du calme Angela ! J'suis pas certain que Bella va retenir toutes tes questions là ! **Rigola Jasper._(N/B : Même jasper y dit pareil xD)_

**- Hum... Ok ! Bon, réponds alors !**

**- Euh... Alors, la soirée s'est incroyablement bien passée. Il n'est absolument pas comme au lycée. Il a même proposé de me raccompagner...**

**- Attends, ça veut dire que tu as passé une heure seule avec lui dans sa voiture ?**

Angela était légèrement excitée..

**- Oui... Mais si tu me poses de nouvelles questions dès que je parle, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout !**

**- Vas-y, je te coupe plus ! **Souffla-t-elle

**- Bon ! Donc je ne sais pas comment il a connu Alec, ne voulant pas qu'il s'interroge de trop sur comment moi je l'avais rencontré. On lui a dit qu'on avait fait connaissance il y a pas mal ****de temps à Seattle. Eux se sont rencontrés il y a une quinzaine de jours, au retour d'Alec en fait, mais je n'en sais pas plus...**

**- Ok ! Je veux tous les détails de ta soirée !**

Angela me faisait presque peur à cet instant, je l'avais rarement vue aussi euphorique.

**- Bah y'a rien à dire... Il a été vraiment gentil. D'ailleurs Alec lui a proposé de venir avec nous ce soir...**

**- Il a accepté ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu vas lui faire le coup de la femme fatale ? **_(N/B : Alerte rouge ! On va perdre Angela ! :oP)_

**- Angela calme-toi, tu me fais peur !** Rigola Jazz

**- Pouf... Tu comprends rien, t'es bien un mec ! Si Edward sympathise avec Bella, tu vas être obligé de parler à Alice et s'il vient ce soir, peut-être qu'elle sera là et que Ben aussi les accompagnera ! **_(N/B : C'est bon ça ! *se frotte les mains*)_

**- Oui et comme ça on aura un live qu'ils sont ensemble, non merci ! J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Alice avec un autre ! **_(N/B :Et un rabat joie un :o( )_

**- Jazz arrête ça ! Tu ne crois pas que si Alice était avec Ben, ce serait publique ? **_(N/B : Ben vi hein elle a honte de rien alice xD )_

**- J'en sais rien ! Bon admettons que tu aies raison... C'est quoi le plan ?**

**- Bah... Perso, je continue à faire connaissance avec Edward, enfin la partie de lui que j'ai rencontrée hier, quoique depuis mon retour son attitude envers moi a bien changée !**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Et bien à l'entrainement on se parle, il s'est excusé de son ancienne attitude et m'a promis de ne pas recommencer.**

Je leur racontai nos différentes discussions, notamment celle de la veille. Jazz semblait étonné quant à Ange, elle paraissait heureuse.

Nous arrivions chez Alec. A peine entrés dans l'appartement que les deux me sautèrent dessus pour que je leur donne tous les détails sur le retour à Forks en compagnie d'Ed. Après leur avoir raconté tout le trajet et recueilli leurs impressions, j'étais encore plus perdue. Selon les quatre mousquetaires Ed cherchait à se faire pardonner de son attitude passée et peut-être avait-il des vues sur moi...

L'avenir nous le dira ! Enfin je l'espérais... _(N/B: T'es pas la seule à espérer va ! Dis c'est quand qu'on va savoir ? *fait ses yeux de cocker*)_

Après plusieurs heures de torture, nous étions enfin prêtes. Angela portait une robe marron glacé à fines bretelles laissant ses épaules nues. Kate était habillée d'une sublime robe noire légèrement évasée mettant en valeur sa taille fine. Quant à moi, j'avais opté pour une tenue soft mais sexy un minimum, dans l'optique que si Edward venait, je ne voulais pas passer pour une salope ! Je portais une mini jupe en jean droite avec un leggins noir et mes bottes à talons. Pour le haut, j'avais opté pour une tunique blanche laissant deviner ma poitrine mais sans la mouler totalement.

Alec et Jazz avaient été chercher des pizzas. Une fois celles-ci avalées, nous passions un petit moment à discuter de tout et de rien. Vers minuit, nous décidions de nous rendre au « Paradise », nouvelle boite à la mode de Port-Angeles. Une fois sur place, nous commandions une bouteille de tequila et on nous installa à une table. J'essayais de scruter la salle afin de voir si Edward était là quand un groupe de cinq personnes arrivèrent à notre table. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

Edward était déjà entrain de présenter sa famille à Alec et Kate. Tout le monde se salua, j'eus le droit à un clin d'œil d'Emmett et une accolade d'Alice. Rosalie se fit discrète avec un petit sourire. Une fois les politesses passées, nous buvions comme toute bande de potes l'aurait fait. Cela me paraissait tellement naturel et étrange à la fois. Alice sautillait sur son siège. Visiblement elle avait du mal à rester en place ! L'ambiance bien que pas pesante était étrange... Les Cullen étaient installés d'un coté de la table et nous de l'autre. Alice se retrouvant en face de Jazz, Angela entre les deux. Emmett et Rose eux, étaient en face de Kate et Alec et moi bien évidemment j'étais face à Edward...

Je décidai de me lever et de proposer au groupe d'aller danser. Seules les filles acceptèrent. Après plusieurs danses, les filles voulurent retourner à notre table pour se rafraîchir. Alice et Rosalie partirent. En les regardant s'éloigner, je pus distinguer deux nouvelles personnes à notre table. La première, une fille de dos et la deuxième un gars... Au moment où je posais mes yeux sur lui, je me figeai.

L'homme en question était Stephen, mon PCF de Seattle ! Que faisait-il ici ? Il semblait parler à la blonde qui l'accompagnait... Celle-ci se redressa et regarda dans ma direction...

Deuxième choc ! Tanya... C'était Tanya ! _(N/B : Put*** ! Elle va encore tout foutre en l'air cette garce ! Grrrr !) _Mon dieu, la soirée venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure ! Je sentis soudain l'angoisse grandir en moi, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je m'excusais au près d'Angela et Kate pour partir en courant aux toilettes. Kate m'y rejoignit.

**- Bella calme toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je... Je fais...Une...Crise...J'arrive pas à me calmer Kate... Oh mon dieu ! Mais que va-t-il penser de moi ? Et que fait-elle là ?**

**- B. je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me raconte... J'ai envoyé Angela chercher Alec, il va être là dans quelques secondes... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Respire lentement. Inspire. Expire. Tiens-moi les mains et regarde-moi Bella. Arrête de réfléchir.**

Effectivement, Alec ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans les toilettes des filles se faisant quelque peu insulter par les demoiselles présentes. Il nous entraîna à l'extérieur. Je m'écroulai contre le mur, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Alec demanda à Kate de retourner vers les autres pour rassurer Jasper et Angela.

Comme souvent, Alec réussit rapidement à me calmer... Puis il m'expliqua ce qui c'était passé à notre table.

**- Alors, l'horrible blonde est arrivée tout sourire vers Edward. Lui, a été très froid. **_(N/B : Encore heureux !)_** Il lui a vaguement dit bonsoir. Le gars qui l'accompagne est son cousin. **_(N/B : Manquait plus que ça ! Pff)_** D'ailleurs, il connaissait Edward. Quand la Tanya a vu Jasper, son sourire s'est figé. Elle a demandé si sa débile de sœur était là aussi et que faisait -il ****à la table d'Edward.**

**- Oh ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**- Rien. Edward ne lui a pas laissé le temps. Il a remis Tanya à sa place en lui disant que tu n'étais pas débile et que oui, tu étais là. Au même moment, Alice et Rosalie sont arrivées. Stephen les salua. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas sensé les connaître. Elles ont donc expliqué brièvement qu'elles l'avaient rencontré le week-end dernier à Seattle. Jazz était médusé. Rosalie a donc avoué que vous vous étiez retrouvées là-bas mais de façon fortuite. Bref, Stephen en te voyant a souri et a balancé à Tanya et Edward je cite "Tu vois la nana là-bas, c'est elle mon super PCF de Seattle ! Tu comprends pourquoi je venais moins souvent ?Elle est trop bonne !" **_(N/B : Oh put*** le c** !)_

**- Oh mon dieu...**

**- T'inquiète, Tanya était horrifiée ! Elle lui a dit "Tu sautes Swan ? Putain ! C'est d'elle dont je te parles depuis des années et toi, tu la sautes ?". Lui a juste paru embarrassé et a juste répondu « Apparemment ».**

**- Et Ed ?**

**- Oh ! Il semblait halluciné ! A priori, Stephen a l'air de leur avoir bien raconté vos moments ****de détente... **_(N/B : Et ben on est pas dans la m**** !)_** Mais il n'a pas semblé en colère, juste étonné.**

**- Putain ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de sortir ici ! Tu vois ma pire ennemie, mon pcf et mon fantasme dans la même pièce... Je fais quoi, moi ?**

**- Rien. Tu te lèves, tu retournes te rafraîchir et on va à notre table boire un verre. Quoi qu'on te dise, tu n'oublies pas que je suis là et tu tiens tête. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, que se soit de l'attitude de Tanya à ton égard ou de ce que tu fais avec Stephen. **_(N/B : Ouais ! Tête haute ! Bombe le torse ! C'est toi la meilleure ! La methode Cauet ça marche ;o) Coué ? C'est qui lui ?)_

**- D'accord, mais tu ne me laisses pas !**

**- Aucun risque.**

Sur le chemin de retour, nous rencontrâmes Jazz qui s'inquiétait de ne pas nous voir revenir.

**- Ça va Jazz... J'ai juste un peu paniqué quand j'ai vu Tanya accompagnée de Stephen. Alec m'a expliqué ce qui s'était dit pendant mon départ...**

**- Content de voir que tu vas bien. Si tu veux rentrer tu me le dis, ok ?**

**- Oui mais non, ça va ! Il faut que j'arrive à gérer les moments d'angoisse !**

**- Bon, alors si tu vas bien tant mieux. Cela dit, tu me dois des explications sur le week-end à Seattle et le fait de m'avoir caché la présence d'Alice et de Rosalie. **_(N/B : Nan mais te gêne pas ! Rajoute une couche !)_

**- Jazz...**

**- Non, pas maintenant B... On verra sa plus tard ! Essaye de profiter de la soirée. On retourne avec les autres, ok ? **_(N/B : Rattrape-toi t'as raison ! Grrr)_

**- Ok.  
**  
Arrivés à la table, Jasper retrouva sa place face à Alice et Alec repris la sienne à coté de Kate. Quant à moi, je saluai rapidement Stephen et ignorai au maximum Tanya ainsi que les regards insistants des autres personnes assises, avant de me rasseoir face à Edward.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à dire ce qu'ils reflétaient... Colère ? Inquiétude ? Tristesse ? Confusion ? Argh ! J'arrivais pas à savoir... Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est que j'étais gênée par son regard et je baissais donc les yeux tout en rougissant.

Tanya se racla la gorge, tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

**- Swan... Tu caches bien ton jeu... A Seattle, tu te fais sauter par mon cousin, et certainement par d'autres, alors qu'à Forks... Tu joues à la sainte ni touche ! Tu vois, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère ! **Cracha-t-elle.

Alec me prit la main pour m'aider à garder mon calme. J'allais lui répondre mais Stephen fut plus rapide.

**- Tanya, la ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça ! Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !**

**- Mais Stephen, tu sais très bien toi ! Alors pourquoi la défends-tu ? Hein ? Et puis t'as pas honte de sauter cette bâtarde ?**

**- Tanya, tu vas trop loin là ! Maintenant soit tu la fermes, soit tu dégages ! **_(N/B : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime pas ! Il a l'air gentil pourtant... Mais arrgghh il m'ennerve !)_

Vexée, elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses clones que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas encore remarqué.

Encore étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, j'entendis Emmett rigoler et prendre la parole.

**- Alors B. ? Tu es plus chaude qu'une tigresse il paraît !** Rigola-t-il en se prenant une pichenette derrière la tête par Rosalie.

**- Aïe ! Bébé, j'ai rien dit de mal... Hein Bella ? **_(N/B : Mais non mon chou, tu fais ce que tu peux ;oP)_

**- T'inquiète Em ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit « y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien »... **Lui répondis-je

Stephen s'approcha de moi et me demanda, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre, si je voulais bien aller avec lui.

J'acceptai en précisant aux reste du groupe que je reviendrai rapidement. Jasper paru étonné mais me fit son sourire qui voulait dire qu'il comprenait. Les filles me firent un petit sourire. Quant à Alec, Edward et Emmett les trois semblaient agacés ou choqués... Je ne savais pas trop...

Stephen m'entraina vers les toilettes.

**- Tu ne connais pas un endroit plus intime ici ?**

**- Non Stephen, et tu sais que je ne ferais rien avec toi ici. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je voulais te dire...  
**  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il me coupa la parole.

**- Bella... J'ai très envie de toi... Que ma cousine te déteste ne change rien pour moi ! Même si je m'entends très bien avec elle, je ne partage pas son opinion sur toi !**

**- Euh... Oh ! Tu sais alors pourquoi elle me déteste ? J'avoue que moi je l'ignore, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait et pourtant depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle me pourrit la vie...**

**- C'est compliqué Bella... Je promets de te raconter ce que je sais mais pas ici, pas maintenant... Et puis maintenant, on va pouvoir se voir souvent ! J'ai emménagé chez ma cousine.**

**- Ça veut dire que tu vas finir l'année à Forks ?**

**- Oui ! J'aimerais être... Je voudrais... Merde, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça !**

**- Bah... Crache le morceau, c'est pas comme si on avait jamais été intime hein !**

**- Je voudrais qu'on ait plus qu'un PCF... **_(N/B : Et Voilaaaa ! Je le savais ! Arfff je l'aime pas mais alors pas du tout B = E pas S ! Ouinnnn !)_

**- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu voudrais qu'on soit ensemble ?**

**- Oui tu as bien compris. On a passé de bons moments ensemble, alors ce serait sympa de pouvoir être réellement en couple. **_(N/B : Même pas en rêve ! Arrfff non non non non non !)_

_Oh merde ! Si je m'attendais à ça... Merde, merde, merde... (N/B : Comme tu dis ! xD)_

_Bella panique pas ! C'est pas la mort et puis au moins t'auras un mec !  
_

_Non je veux pas de lui !  
_

_Oh ! Lâche l'autre, prends-le lui ! (N/B : Ah NON ! Bella stp tu lache RIEN ! Tu ne veux PAS STEPHEN !)  
_

_Putain de conscience ! (N/B: Ouais des fois elle devrais la fermer ! Grr)_

**- Stephen, je... C'est vrai, c'était bien ce qu'on avait tous les deux mais je ne veux pas. Ce que je faisais à Seattle reste à Seattle. Je ne suis pas comme ça... Enfin si, mais non... J'avais besoin de ces moments là tu vois, ça me réconfortait... Mais là maintenant, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Les examens sont dans pas longtemps et je ne veux pas être distraite.**

_Piètre menteuse ! Tu parles, tu veux seulement conserver tes chances des fois que Little-Cullen se décide ! (N/B : Et alors ? Elle a raison ! Moi je vote pour ! Et vous les filles ?)  
_

_Non je dois vraiment me concentrer !  
_

_Arrête ! T'es déjà pas douée pour mentir aux autres alors à toi-même...  
_

_Argh ! Elle m'énerve cette conscience ! (N/B : Ouais ben t'es pas la seule ! xD)_

Le regard de Stephen se fit plus dur, il fixait un point derrière moi mais je ne savais pas quoi ou qui ! _(N/B : Allez... On s'en doute toutes... Moi je parie sur un *biiiiiip* héhé ! Je dirais rien :oP) _Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je veux juste un dernier baiser en souvenir alors ! Ne me refuse pas cela B. s'il te plait.**

Sans que je ne puisse répondre, il approcha ses lèvres de moi...

_**Pov Edward:**_

Ma nuit fut parsemée de rêves et de cauchemars, je ne me souvenais d'aucun mais j'en avais gardé une sensation étrange entre l'euphorie et l'angoisse... J'étais débout à 7h. Après un brin de toilette et un petit déjeuner rapide, je me dirigeais vers la salle de musique entièrement insonorisée.

Je commençai à jouer la mélodie qui s'était créé dans mon esprit durant la nuit et en notait les notes sur une partition. Après plusieurs heures installé sur mon banc, je le quittais pour rejoindre ma famille qui devait être réveillée.

Je les trouvais tous installés autour de la table de la salle à manger. Midi, j'avais joué pendant un peu moins de 3h sans m'en rendre réellement compte ! Pendant tout ce temps, une seule personne occupait mes pensées... Isabella Swan ! Comment était-ce possible d'être autant obsédé par une personne ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ça l'amour ? Secouant la tête pour évacuer ces pensées, je vis ma famille me regarder.

**- Salut, ça vous dit d'aller en boîte ce soir à Port-Angeles ?**

**- Tu nous invites maintenant ? Tanya et ses clones ne veulent pas t'accompagner ?**

**- Emmett... J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous et puis je veux vous présenter Alec et sa petite amie.  
**  
Alice sautillait partout, elle avait toujours aimé faire la fête et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

**- Oh ! Ce serait vraiment génial, moi je viens !**

**- Merci Alice, et vous ?**

**- Tu peux compter sur nous, n'est-ce pas nounours ?**

**- Oui ma rose !**

**- Bon très bien. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'il y aura probablement d'autres personnes les accompagnant, des personnes de Forks.**

**- Ah ! Mais qui ? Et comment les connaissent-ils ? **

**- Alice calme toi, sinon je ne dis rien !  
****  
- Mais je suis calme !**

**- Ok ! Alec est le meilleur ami d'Isabella Swan donc elle sera là ce soir avec Jasper et Angela si j'ai bien compris.  
**  
Effectivement, Alice avant était calme. _(N/B : Mouhahahaha ! Dsl ce com ne sert à rien mais cette phrase me fait trop rire ! Je vois troooop la tête d'alice en apprenant la nouvelle ! MDR !)_ Dès que j'ai mentionné la probable présence de Jasper, elle s'est levée d'un bond et a couru dans sa chambre pour redescendre désespérée en regardant Rosalie...

**- Rose ! J'ai rien à me mettre de potable ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi faire du shopping ! Tu comprends, je dois être absolument parfaite !**

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux parties à Port-Angeles pour trouver la tenue parfaite. Je restais avec Emmett à jouer à la wii. Après un moment de silence, Emmett prit la parole.

**- Tu sais Ed, je suis content que tu essaies d'être ami avec Bella, je l'aime bien !**

**- Comment peux-tu bien l'aimer, tu ne la connais pas !**

**- Si ! Je connais ce qu'elle montre d'elle ! A l'entraînement, au bahut, et j'ai eu l'occasion de ****lui parler ! Tu sais, elle souffre beaucoup...**

Je le coupai ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Bien-sûr que je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, j'avais pu l'expérimenter moi-même !

**- Emmett ! Crois-moi, je sais par quoi elle passe ! Mais elle doit s'en sortir seule, elle doit reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Si Jasper ou d'autres interviennent, elle n'aura jamais confiance en elle. J'ai aussi beaucoup parlé avec elle malgré ce que vous croyez. J"essaie de faire ce que je pense le mieux maintenant. J'ai promis d'être son ami. J"ai été con, je le regrette suffisamment mais je vais changer !**

**- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'une partie est de ma faute... Si je pouvais simplement effacer ce que je t'ai fait petit frère, je le ferais crois-moi ! Mais avant Rose, j'étais moi aussi un connard. Ce que je t'ai fait m'a** **ouvert les yeux puis ma Rosalie m'a changé. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras vraiment et qu'à nouveau, tu me feras confiance... Je sais que c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé ainsi qu'à Rose de garder nos distances avec Bella. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'était seulement pour protéger ta réputation , tu avais et peut-être encore peur que Bella fasse comme l'autre pétasse et qu'une nouvelle fois je te tourne le dos. Mais Bella n'est pas Sandy, c'est une fille bien et je ne suis, comme je te l'ai dit, plus le même... Seule Rosalie compte !  
**  
Putain ! Mon frère ! C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça et pire que tout, il avait l'air ému ! Je le pris dans mes bras en lui disant que je lui avais pardonné et que même si pour le moment j'avais des réserves concernant la confiance que je pouvais lui accorder, je savais qu'il ne commettrait plus les mêmes erreurs, surtout qu'il aurait à affronter la colère de Rosalie et ça... C'est bien pire que ce que moi je pourrais lui faire subir !

Après ce moment intense, nous reprîmes notre partie de Teken. _(N/B : Ah les mecs ! Tous les mêmes ! Après le moment émotion faut le jeu de combat ! xD )_

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les filles, à peine rentrées, étaient montées se préparer. Nous, suivions 2h plus tard. Nous quittions la maison aux alentours de 23h. Alice, plus excitée qu'une puce à un concours canin, sautillait dans la voiture ! Rosalie et Emmett, collés l'un à l'autre sur la banquette arrière, n'avait pas l'air plus pressés que cela d'arriver à la discothèque.

Une fois dans la boite, je scrutai la salle afin de trouver notre table. La première personne que je repérai assise fut Bella. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers elle et n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de son corps magnifiquement mis en valeur par sa tenue ! Une tunique blanche, une jupe en jean et un collant noir opaque avec des bottes montant juste au dessous du genou. Sexy fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Je revins à la réalité et présentai ma famille à Kate et Alec. Chacun se salua et je pris place en face de ma déesse ! Oui, ce soir j'en étais convaincu, l'enfer n'était plus là ! C'était bien le paradis...

Vu de l'extérieur, nous devions passer pour une bande de potes mais je sentais comme des malaises, des non-dit. J'avais de plus en plus de soupçons. Bella cachait quelque chose sur ce qu'elle avait réellement fait durant son absence ! Rosalie et Alice, elles, semblaient mal à l'aise, comme si elles ne savaient pas comment se comporter... Jasper évitait de regarder Alice. Alec et Kate discutaient avec tout le monde apprenant à connaitre ma famille et Angela.

Étrange... Si Alec était ami depuis longtemps avec Bella, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne connaisse pas mieux sa meilleure amie ? A la réflexion, il posait aussi beaucoup de questions à Jasper. Après avoir bu nos verres, Alice avait de plus en plus la bougeotte.

Bella se leva et nous proposa d'aller danser. Dieu que j'avais envie d'aller danser avec elle mais je me retins, je voulais l'observer avant. Seules les filles acceptèrent. Pendant ce temps, nous discutions avec Jasper, Emmett et Alec.

Apprenant à nous connaître, j'essayai de trouver d'autres indices sur ce qu'avait pu vivre Bella durant son voyage en France et pourquoi Jasper connaissait si peu Alec alors qu'il était censé être le meilleur ami de B. ! Je n'appris pas grand chose cependant... Après quelques minutes, Tanya et son cousin Stephen nous avaient rejoint. J'ignorais qu'elle allait venir et cela me contraria. Je ne voulais pas la voir faire souffrir Bella à nouveau.

**-Oh ! Eddy chéri... Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, je suis tellement contente de te voir !**

**- Ce n'est pas réciproque et ne m'appelles pas Eddy !**

**- Oh... Ce que tu peux être susceptible !**

**- Salut Ed, ça fait longtemps !**

**- Hey, Stephen ! Quoi de neuf ?**

Il regarda en direction de Jasper, lui faisant un signe de tête, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.  
**  
- Que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que ta débile de frangine est ici aussi ? Et puis pourquoi squattes-tu la table d'Eddychounet ?**

**- Putain Tanya ! Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! Et ne parle pas de Bella ainsi, tu ne la connais pas ! Et OUI, elle est ici et cette table n'est pas la mienne mais la sienne ! C'est nous qui sommes venus squatter ! **_(N/B : Eddy je t'aiiiiiimme !)_**  
**  
Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent au même instant. Les deux s'arrêtèrent en voyant Tanya, ou Stephen ? Enfin je ne pense pas, elles ne le connaissaient pas...

**- Hey Rosalie ! Hey Alice !**

**- Salut Stephen ! **Dirent-elles.

_Putain ! Mais d'où elles le connaissaient ? (N/B: Oups :oS)_

Elles nous expliquèrent finalement que le week-end dernier, elles l'avaient rencontré à Seattle. Puis Rosalie nous apprit qu'elles avaient également rencontré Bella et Angela le même soir.  
A cet instant Stephen fixait ma Bella...

**- Tu vois la nana là-bas ? C'est elle mon super PCF de Seattle ! Tu comprends pourquoi je venais moins souvent... Elle est trop bonne !**

**- Quoi ? Tu sautes Swan ? Putain ! C'est d'elle dont je te parles depuis des années et toi, tu la sautes ?**

**- Euh... Apparemment.  
**  
_Putain ! La nana dont il m'avait parlé qui était soit-disant chaude comme de la braise, douce et sauvage à la fois était ma Bella ?  
_

_Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle allait se préserver jusqu'au mariage ?  
_

_Non, mais...  
_

_Quoi ? Juste pour toi ?  
_

_Non mais pas avec des plans cul !  
_

_Oh arrête hein ! Tu fais quoi toi ? Alors quoi ? C'est une fille alors elle peut pas ?  
_

_Non c'est pas ça! Putain de conscience, putain d'enfer! (N/B: Moi je vote pour la conscience *pouffe*)  
_

_Putain, je hais ce type ! (N/B: Ouais moi aussi !)_

J'étais étonné ! Sous le choc, je regardais toujours en direction de la piste de danse quand j'aperçus B. regarder vers notre table, se figer et partir en courant suivie de près par Kate.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Angela arrivait et saluait Stephen avant de demander à Alec d'aller rejoindre B et Kate devant les toilettes.

_Pourquoi s''est-elle sauvée ? A-t-elle peur de Stephen ou de la présence de Tanya ? Croit-elle que je vais encore la laisser tomber ?  
_

_Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !  
_

_Putain ! Je virais au pauvre con égocentrique, ma conscience avait raison !  
_

_Alléluia ! Pour une fois que tu le reconnais !  
_

_Fait chier..._

Je sortis de mes pensés lorsque Kate arriva.

Elle regarda Jasper en lui souriant, puis nous informa.

**- Pourquoi B. est partie comme cela ?** Demandai-je.

**- Oh ! Euh... Elle ne veut pas voir la pintade ! **Répondit Kate en regardant Tanya.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf Tanya visiblement qui n'apprécia pas comment Kate l'avait nommée... Moi je trouvais que cela lui allait plutôt bien ! Même son cousin souriait...

Jazz se leva et nous informa qu'il allait essayer de convaincre Bells de revenir. Rapidement ils arrivèrent à notre table. Bella salua timidement Stephen mais ignora Tanya.

Pour ma plus grande joie, elle se rassit juste en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un PCF surtout que si je me souvenais bien, elle avait dû tromper Black avec Stephen pendant pas mal de temps...

_Ne valait-elle pas mieux que les autres ?_

Elle me regarda un moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit dans mes yeux mais elle baissa finalement la tête et rougit. Dieu que j'aimais la voir rougir juste à cause de mon regard !

Tanya se racla la gorge, tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

**- Swan... Tu caches bien ton jeu... A Seattle, tu te fais sauter par mon cousin, et certainement par d'autres, alors qu'à Forks... Tu joues à la sainte ni touche ! Tu vois, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère ! **Cracha-t-elle.

J'allais répliquer mais Stephen fut plus rapide !

**- Tanya, la ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça ! Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !**

**- Mais Stephen, tu sais très bien toi ! Alors pourquoi la défends-tu ? Hein ? Et puis t'as pas honte de sauter cette bâtarde ?  
**  
Putain ! Pour qui se prenait-elle pour parler ainsi ? J'avais qu'une envie... La gifler !

**- Tanya, tu vas trop loin là ! Maintenant soit tu la fermes, soit tu dégages !  
**  
Vexée, elle partit rapidement rejoindre les autres poufs.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une blague bien à lui !

**- Alors B. ? Tu es plus chaude qu'une tigresse il paraît !** rit-il en se prenant une pichenette derrière la tête par Rosalie.

**- Aïe ! Bébé, j'ai rien dit de mal... Hein Bella ?**

**- T'inquiète Em ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit « y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien » !** Répondit-elle.

_Oh Oh ! Attends, qui a changé ma Bella timide et fragile ? Je veux bien qu'elle a toujours eu de la répartie mais là... Elle a carrément cloué le bec à Emmett !_

Putain ! J'aurais dû être sous le choc de savoir qu'elle avait des plans cul et qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer cela ! Mais pouvais-je réellement la fustiger pour cela ? Non, bien-sûr que non ! Je faisais la même chose... Mais je voulais comprendre ! Elle méritait tellement plus qu'un vulgaire PCF ! Pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, Stephen s'approcha de ma belle et lui murmura quelque chose...

Elle se leva en nous disant qu'elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps. J'observais la réaction des autres. Jasper semblait étonné. Étrange... Il devait pourtant avoir l'habitude qu'elle s'éclipse si elle était adepte des PC ? Les quatre filles lui firent un sourire semblant lui donner leur bénédiction. Quant à Alec et Emmett, ils semblaient tous les deux choqués. Moi ? Et bien... J'étais énervé ! Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui mais je n'étais pas naïf...

Après son départ, personne ne parla pendant un moment. Puis Alec fut le premier à prendre la parole.

**- Putain ! Mais à quoi elle joue ? Elle a si peu d'estime pour elle-même qu'elle va se faire ****sauter dans les chiottes de la boite ?**

Kate avait les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi...

**- Alec, ne juge pas Bella ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer entre eux et je la connais mieux que toi pour te dire qu'elle ne fera rien ici ! **Lui cracha Jasper.

**- Tu la connais peut-être bien mais c'est pas toi qui était là quand...**

Il fut stoppé net par Kate qui lui hurla dessus.

**- ALEC LA FERME ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Alors si tu veux juger B. pour cela, tu devrais d'abord me juger moi il me semble ! Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas de mon passé ?**

**- Kate... Mais ça n'as rien à voir ! Je... Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû la juger mais tu sais que j'ai du mal à supporter qu'elle fasse cela et tu sais pourquoi !**

**- Oui mais laisse-la faire, elle est forte et intelligente !**

Je n'écoutais plus la conversation. Sans un mot, je partis de la table. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais voir ou plutôt ne pas voir mais je pris le même chemin que Bella et Stephen avaient emprunté quelques instants plus tôt.

Arrivé à proximité des toilettes, je les vis près... Trop près l'un de l'autre ! Stephen venait de m'apercevoir, il se rapprocha encore de Bella la serrant contre lui et semblait lui dire quelque chose. Puis il s'écarta lentement, la regardant dans les yeux. La colère me gagnait, je serrai poings et mâchoire. J'avais une folle envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus, je vis les lèvres de Stephen s'approcher de celles de Bella... J'étais comme paralysé... Incapable de bouger ! Ce fut les cris de Tanya qui me sortirent de ma torpeur.

**- Putain Stephen ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Éloigne-toi de mon cousin, espèce de sale pute !  
**  
Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le bras de Tanya et l'emmenait dehors avec moi. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'allait dire Stephen. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir Bella plus longtemps dans ses bras. _(N/B : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Pas ça ! Haahahahahahaha ! Vous m'avez cru ? Mais que va-t-il se passer dehors ? Héhé ! Moi je sais :oP ! Allez on se retrouve la semaine prochaine et pis si vous voulez taper leau' pour le retour de Stephen *TAPEZ 1* si vous voulez que je la ferme... Ben... C'est pas possible ! Mouhahahaha ! Muxus N/Leau: non me tapez pas hein! promis je ferais plus de fin sadique enfin pas a chaque fois! Et bee c'est trop bon tes com' j'en veux toujours autant ma beta cheri! )_

_

* * *

_

_Biboo a decide de lancer un jeu:_

_Pour celle (et ceux? Non faut pas rêver !) qui veulent me taper: Tapez 1_

_pour celle qui veulent plus de com' de Biboo tapez 2_

_pour celle qui veulent un Edward et/ou un Stephen pour leur anniversaire cliquer sur la petite bulle_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite..._


	19. Chapter 18: Confidences

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 17

**Alias C.: **ah je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à mettre Stephen en ennemi numéro 2...pourtant il est tout gentil...

**Titine: désolée** pour le mal de crane! Mdr, tu le saura bientôt pourquoi Tanya déteste Bella patience!

**Alicia: **pour Alice et Jasper la réponse c'est maintenant!

**(): **la suite c'est maintenant, je poste une fois par semaine le mardi en général

**Marion: **comme tu le dis dans ta review dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir quelques révélations j'espère qu'elles te plairont.

**Cullen51**: oh désolée de t'avoir embrouillé, tu vas savoir ce qu'est partis faire Edward avec Tanya!

**Aline: **pour un Edward ou un Stephen pour ton anniversaire leurs plannings est bien rempli donne moi la date je vérifierais leur emploie du temps lol! Ah mince c'est déjà passé ton anniversaire ba bon anniversaire en retard!

**Lasy-sissi: **Euh je te remercierais pas pour les coups hein! Et pour la présence des deux playboy pour ton anniversaire comme a toute faut vérifier leur planning! mdr!

**Princetongirl818; matrineu54: **Merci pour vos review!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18: Confidences**

_Pov Alice:_

Samedi 2 mai:

Samedi midi, Edward nous avait proposé de l'accompagner en boîte à Port-Angeles, il y rejoignait des amis! J'étais heureuse. J'aimais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et faire la fête ! Mais quand il précisa qu'il y aurait Bella, Angela et la cerise sur le gâteau Jasper... J'étais hystérique ! Rapidement, je partis me préparer et entraînai Rose avec moi pour me trouver la tenue parfaite ! Si Edward était d'accord pour une sortie en boîte, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière et dés lundi nous pourrions enfin être avec eux ! _(N/Bee : Enfiiiinn !)_  
Partie dans mes pensées, je me remémorai ce fameux soir où Emmett avait convoqué un conseil de famille. Chose que nous faisions à chaque fois qu'un de nous rencontrait un problème enfin, en théorie... Ce soir là, on se rendit tous compte qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais fait.

Flash-Back:

Edward était parti faire un tour, nous commençâmes donc la réunion sans lui. Emmett nous expliqua l'affaire "Sandy", comment Edward les avait surpris, ce qu'avait balancé Sandy sur Ed... Au même instant, Edward rentra. Notre père lui demanda de se joindre à nous, et de se confier...

**- Edward ? Emmett vient de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sandy... Nous sommes désolés pour toi mais il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "Tu n'es qu'un looser, si je suis venue vers toi c'était juste pour approcher le beau et intouchable Emmett Cullen. ****"**** As-tu des soucis au lycée ? Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance...**

**- Laisse-moi rire... Vous faire confiance, hein ? J'avais confiance en mon frère et je le retrouve au pieu avec ma copine ! Alors votre confiance... Pour ce que ça vaut !**

**- Edward ! Emmett n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait mais maintenant il s'inquiète pour toi. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie Edward, tu es tellement secret !**

**- Vous voulez savoir ? **Hurla-t-il.** Et bien depuis que je suis dans ce lycée, je subis constamment les humiliations des filles populaires dont Sandy fait partie ! Mais vous m'avez toujours appris qu'il fallait respecter les femmes, qu'un homme ne devait pas les rabaisser ! Vous vouliez que vos fils soient des gentlemen ! J'ai essayé et résultat je m'en prends plein la gueule ! Pas un jour on ne me laisse tranquille... Quand je ne trouve pas un animal quelconque crevé dans mon casier, ce sont des excréments ! **_(N/B : Aaaaah c'est dégueulasse ! Nan mais tu l'as pas épargné le pauvre ! :oS N/A: ouep j'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec lui j'avoue!)_** Quand j'arrive à esquiver les insultes, on me fait des croches pieds... J'aurais pu répondre, me battre si c'était des mecs mais contre des filles ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu leur faire ravaler leurs sourires mais qu'auriez-vous pensé si j'avais tapé ou insulté l'une d'entre elles ? Qui m'aurais-cru si j'avais raconté ma version ? Elles m'ont fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour humilier quelqu'un ! Me rabaisser constamment, se foutant de mon look, de ma façon de parler , de ma passion pour le piano... J'ai eu le droit à des réflexions du style « Tu pourrais être un beau mec mais rien que de te voir le nez plongé continuellement dans tes bouquins ou tes partitions font de toi un looser »... **_(N/B : Moi j'aime bien ce genre de mec ! Beau et intelligent ! Le pieeeed ! C'est rare de nos jours d'avoir les deux ! XD)_** Oh ! Et puis il y a eu la rumeur comme quoi j'étais gay ! Quand Sandy a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, j'ai eu un peu de répit... Elle me disait constamment d'ignorer les rumeurs sur nous... Bien évidement, je la croyais mais tout ce que j'avais entendu était vrai ! Elle m'a utilisé ! Une fois de plus, je me suis fait humilié et par mon propre frère !**

Ils nous avait raconté cela en hurlant et pleurant à la fois. J'avais toujours envié Edward, il avait des capacités pour tout ! Il apprenait à une vitesse incroyable ! Nos parents lui avaient plusieurs fois proposé d'intégrer une école pour enfants surdoués mais lui voulait être normal... Il détestait être au centre de l'attention, il voulait se fondre dans la masse.

Une fois qu'il eût fini de nous expliquer ce par quoi il était passé, mon père lui proposa de s'éloigner quelques temps et d'aller dans une sorte de centre pour reprendre confiance en lui mais Edward a refusé. Ne voulant pas être éloigné de nous, ne voulant pas être traité différemment... Après cela, Emmett le traînait partout mais ce fut à cette époque qu'il fut contrôlé positif aux anabolisants. Ce fut également à cette période là que Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient rapprochés. Puis un mois après, on déménageait et Edward me demanda de lui trouver un nouveau look ! Une fois à Forks, nous avons été le centre d'attention de tous les lycéens et assez vite nous sommes tous devenus populaires. Ed savourait cette nouvelle vie ! _(N/B : Tu m'étonnes ! Passer du coq à l'âne a dû lui faire du bien ! *pouffe* Malheureusement les ânes sont nocifs à Forks...)_

Rapidement, nous avions tous remarqué un petit groupe qui se faisait malmener. Enfin surtout une des filles... Bella. J'avais envie d'aller vers eux... Sachant par quoi Edward était passé, nous aurions pu les soutenir... Mais Edward me l'a interdit sans vraiment me donner d'explication si ce n'est de me rappeler son ancien calvaire et qu'il ne voulait pas le revivre. De plus, selon lui je n'aurais pas supporté le fait de me retrouver rejetée ! Il avait certainement raison... J'aimais tellement être entourée d'amis que cela aurait été dur... Pour Emmett, les raisons d'obéir à Edward étaient qu'il cherchait à regagner sa confiance... Il était avec Rosalie depuis peu de temps et devait faire ses preuves aussi auprès d'elle. Rosalie non pas que cela ne la touchait pas au contraire... C'était peut-être elle qui avait été la plus dure à convaincre ! Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait dit Edward pour réussir à ce qu'elle ne se mêle pas des problèmes de Bella mais il avait réussi à la persuader.

Heureusement, petit à petit Edward redevenait lui même ! En plus confiant mais il s'éloignait des pétasses et des petits cons arrogants qui constituaient la majorité du clan des populaires de Forks. _(N/B : Faut un début à tout ! XD)_

En janvier, Edward était venu me trouver pour discuter avec moi et savoir comment changer doucement son attitude. Je ne lui avais pas demandé pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui mais je lui avait bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas d'accord avec son ancien comportement ! Les mois passèrent et il changeait doucement mais réellement. Quand Bella revint de son voyage en France, j'ai de suite remarqué le changement chez Edward ! Son sourire était plus franc ! Il continuait à garder ses distances avec Tanya et sa meute pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Cependant, il refusait toujours à ce que nous intervenions lors des clashs avec Bella. Il nous expliqua un midi qu'il fallait que Bella se défende seule pour ne plus qu'elle subisse ses humiliations. Selon lui si quelqu'un venait à son secours cela serait mauvais à long terme, elle devait apprendre à se défendre seule. On l'écouta, il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui aiderait le plus Bella ! _(N/B : Pas faux mais jolie courbette cherche excuse... Pas vrai Ed ?)_

Fin de flash-back

Il avait rencontré un gars pendant ses cours de piano avec qui, il s'entendait super bien ! Il voulait nous le présenter ainsi que sa petite-amie !

Je savais depuis un moment qu'Edward craquait complètement pour Bella mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer, je lui laissais le temps qu'il lui fallait. Quant à elle, elle nous avait déjà dit son attirance pour mon frère lors de notre week-end à Seattle …

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à me préparer pour aller en boîte rejoindre mon âme sœur.

La soirée avait bien commencé mais l'arrivée imprévue de Tanya et son cousin avaient quelque peu cassé l'ambiance... Bella avait fui, Edward s'était tendu quand il apprit que Stephen couchait à l'occasion avec Bella... D'ailleurs Tanya n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle non plus ! Son propre cousin qui couchait avec celle à qui elle faisait vivre un enfer... Alec partit rejoindre Bella, puis ce fut au tour de Jasper d'y aller et il revinrent rapidement avec elle. Bella ignora Tanya et nos regards, elle salua timidement Stephen et reprit sa place en face de mon frère n'osant pas le regarder...

Tanya réussit à attirer l'attention sur elle. _(N/B : Comme par hasard !)_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque désagréable à Bella mais heureusement, Stephen l'a remise immédiatement en place et fermement ! J'étais étonnée qu'il prenne la défense d'Isabella contre sa propre cousine ! Merde ! Si ça se trouvait, il envisageait plus qu'un plan cul avec Bella ! Ça c'était pas prévu ! _(N/B : Ça c'est sûr !)_ Si elle préférait Stephen à mon frangin, il ne s'en remettra pas ! Tanya fut suffisamment vexée pour partir rejoindre le reste de l'équipe des pom-pom-girls. Mais l'ambiance était pour le moins très... Tendue !

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue quasi-irrespirable. Ce fut Emmett qui rompit le silence pesant, demandant à Bella si sa réputation de tigresse était réelle ! Rosalie ne manqua pas de lui mettre une claque sur la nuque. Mais il fut encore plus étonné de la réponse de Bella qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par cette allusion...

Comment Ed allait interpréter cela ? Il avait tellement de mal à faire confiance depuis l'histoire avec Sandy que là je craignais qu'il ne juge trop vite Bella... Au même instant, Stephen s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose et elle le suivit. Merde ! Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse rien avec lui ! Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas hein ? A croire que nous étions tous sous le choc, plus personne ne parlait ! Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Alec.  
**  
- Putain ! Mais à quoi elle joue ? Elle a si peu d'estime pour elle-même qu'elle va se faire sauter dans les chiottes de la boîte !  
**  
Tiens ! Je pensais exactement comme lui... Jasper se tendit.

**- Alec, ne juge pas Bella ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer entre eux et je la connais mieux que toi pour te dire qu'elle ne fera rien ici** **!** Lui cracha Jasper. _(N/B : Pour le coup Alice t'as bien fait de te taire XD)_

**- Tu la connais peut-être bien mais c'est pas toi qui était là quand...  
**  
Quand quoi ? Putain ! Mais que nous cachaient-ils tous à propos de Bella ?

Il fut stoppé net par Kate.

**- Alec la ferme ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Alors si tu veux juger B. pour cela, tu devrais d'abord me juger moi il me semble. Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas de mon passé ?**

**- Kate... Mais ça n'as rien a voir ! Je... Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû la juger mais tu sais que j'ai du mal à supporter qu'elle fasse cela et tu sais pourquoi...**

**- Oui mais laisse-la faire ! Elle est forte et intelligente. **

Edward quitta la table sans un mot. J'espérais qu'il n'irait pas faire de bêtises. Angela qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, prit la parole.

**- Alec, Kate et Jasper ! Quoi que soit partie faire Bella avec Stephen, ça ne regarde qu'elle ! Nous savons très bien qu'elle ne fera rien ici, surtout pas ce soir !**

**- Putain ! J'espère qu'ils vont pas tout foutre en l'air ! **Dit Alec.

**- Euh... De qui tu parles ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- Bah d'Edward et Bella ! Me dites pas que vous avez rien remarqué ? Je ne connais pas tous les détails pour Edward mais je sais l'essentiel, crois-moi Alice ! Et je sais aussi qu'ils sont l'un et l'autre pareils et qu'ils ne font pas confiance. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne seront pas stupides au point d'à nouveau garder leurs distances.**

**- Hum... J'suis sûr qu'Edward est parti voir s'il les trouvait...** Nous informa Emmett.

**- Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas enlacés alors...** Répondit Rosalie. **Il ne supporterait pas cela !**

Elle avait raison. Edward serait certainement ravagé de voir Bella dans les bras d'un autre ! En même temps, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui... _(N/B : Je me répètes mais... Ça c'est sûûûûrr ! Il aurait pu se bouger les fesses avant ce crétin !)_

Stephen et Bella venaient de revenir main dans la main. _(N/B : Outch ! :oS)_ Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Mon dieu, faites qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles !

**- Euh... Vous avez vus Edward ?** Demandai-je à Bella.

**- Oh ! Oui, on l'a croisé. Tanya nous a vus nous embrasser et elle a pété un plomb.** Commença Stephen.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vu ! Enfin si... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passait Stephen ! Tu m'embrassais, pas moi !**

**- Oui bon... Enfin, le résultat est le même ! Elle a insulté Bella de pute et Edward l'a empoigné et ils sont partis ensembles. A mon avis, on est pas prêts de les revoir ces deux là ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient rompu ! Ma cousine est folle de lui ! **_(N/B : Pourquoi tu mens ?)_

**- Laisse moi rire ! Attends... Pourquoi, si elle l'aimait tant, a-t-elle proposé à Mike un pari dont le gain serait une partie de jambes en l'air ? **Cracha Bella. _(N/B : Exact ! Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et sors pas une excuse à deux balles !)_

**- Euh... Je n'étais pas au courant de cela ! **_(N/B : Comme par hasard...N/A: pour le coup Stephen n'est vraiment pas au courant...arrête de vouloir qu'il soit méchant!)_

Bella nous expliqua rapidement qu'elle et Stephen n'étaient pas ensembles et qu'il venait finir l'année à Forks. Wohoo !Les dernières semaines de cours allaient être tendues ! _(N/B : Manquait plus que ça ! Après les pintades... Je sens que l'autre ça va être une glue ! N/A: mdr! Pourquoi tu le deteste?il est pourtant gentil avec Bella non?)_

Au moment de partir, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward ni de Tanya ! Plus de Volvo sur le parking de la boite... Merde ! Je vais le tuer ! S'il a couché ou touché Tanya, je le tue ! _(N/B : On est deux ! Grrr !) _

**- Putain ! On va rentrer comment ? Il pense vraiment qu'à lui !** Cracha Rose.

**- Vous n'avez qu'à monter avec Jasper et Angela ! Moi je rentrerais avec Stephen. **

Celui-ci allait dire quelque chose mais le regard que lui lança Bella le fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

Pov Jasper:

Après cette soirée pour le moins étrange, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas la moitié des évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés et pourtant je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, je pris le volant. Alice s'assit coté passager tandis que Rosalie, Emmett et Angela allèrent à l'arrière. Rapidement, les trois passagers s'endormirent me laissant seul à seule avec Alice.

**- J'espère que Bella va pouvoir rentrer avec Stephen ! J'ai trouvé étrange qu'elle propose cela aussi rapidement, non ? **_(N/B : Trop gentille la Bella...)_

**- Si, mais je connais bien Bella. Elle l'a fait pour nous, enfin je veux dire pour... **_(N/B : Jazz tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche XD)_

Merde ! J'allais avouer à Alice qu'elle nous avait donné l'opportunité de prolonger la soirée elle et moi...

**- Tu veux dire pour nous deux ? Jasper, je sais que j'aurais dû agir différemment mais je ne pouvais pas...**

**- De quoi tu parles ? Alice tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

**- Si ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de te connaître mais j'ai gardé mes distances pour de mauvaises raisons... Enfin non, pas mauvaise mais... Je ne sais pas ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'aimerais vraiment te connaitre et même si tu le veux être... Euh...**

**- Alice, serais-tu timide ? Moi qui te croyais exubérante et franche, là je suis étonné de voir que tu perds tes mots...**

Ah ! J'étais sur un nuage, Alice semblait intimidée par moi ! Cela voulait-il dire que je lui plaisais ? _(N/B : Non crétin ! Elle est fan de Chevrolet et monter dans ta voiture la fait mouiller sa ptite culotte ! Nan mais je vous jure ! N/A: ah les mecs !)_ J'avais remarqué pendant la soirée qu'elle me fixait étrangement malheureusement nous n'avions que peu parlé tout les deux. Mais juste avant de monter dans la voiture, Angela m'avait rappelé que l'étape un du pari avait été validée... Bella était amie avec Ed, enfin amie peut être pas mais elle avait réussi à nous faire passer une soirée avec les Cullen donc Ange estimait qu'elle avait rempli sa part. Maintenant c'était à moi de relever le défi ! _(N/B : Au moins une qui perds pas le nord ! Merci Ange t'es une vraie boussole !N/A: mdr, surtout qu'elle est pressé de devoir faire sa part!)_

**- Oui tu m'intimides ! Je... Tu... Merde !  
**  
J'éclatais de rire ! Elle était encore plus belle comme cela ! Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu le courage mais je lui pris la main.

**- Alice, moi aussi ! Enfin... Toi aussi, tu me plais beaucoup.**

J'avais lâché ça dans un souffle espérant qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas et que je n'allais pas trop vite. En même temps, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça... Non pas attendais mais rêvais à cela... Je ne voulais plus perdre une seconde !

**- C'est vrai ? Je te plais vraiment ? **_(N/B : Non mais elle va pas s'y mettre aussi ! Leau' t'as mis quoi dans les verres ?N/A: euh...je sais pas si je peux le dire..non...je garde le secret!)_** Mais ****pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant alors ? Tu ne sais pas depuis quand je t'attends !**

**- Oui c'est vrai, tu me plais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Et comme toi, j'avais mes raisons pour ne pas venir et mes peurs aussi... Et moi aussi je t'attends depuis longtemps ! **_(N/B : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de bébés ! Vive les contes de fées ! *pouffe* /A: c'est mon coté fleur bleue qui ressort! mdr)_

Nous arrivions déjà à Forks. Alice m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à chez Tanya voulant vérifier que la voiture de son frère ne serait pas garée devant. Ouf ! Pas de Volvo à proximité ! Nous arrivions chez les Cullen et toujours pas de Volvo... Là on était mitigés, où pouvait-il être passé ? Alice essayait de lui téléphoner mais pas de réponse... _(N/B : O_o Ça sent pas bon...N/A: Tu trouves?)_  
Avant de réveiller les marmottes, nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone mais je n'osai pas l'embrasser. Merde ! J'étais un mec mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le premier pas ! Putain !  
Après les avoir finalement déposés, nous retournions à la maison. Ange essaya d'appeler Bella mais elle ne répondait pas non plus... Je décidai de téléphoner à Kate qui m'apprit qu'ils avaient laissés Bella avec Stephen sur le parking de la boîte. _(N/B : On récapépète... Ed/T seuls depuis longtemps on sait pas où et maintenant B/S seuls sur le parking désert... O_o OMG ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit Leau' je te tue ! N/A: euh je suis déjà loin après les coups ressuent la semaine dernière hein j'ai déjà déserté)_

Je n'allais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Enfin... De ce qui en restait ! C'était la première fois que je laissais Bella seule... Enfin, pas si seule que cela mais quand même ! J'espérais qu'il ne lui arriverais rien... Après un énième appel, je me décidai à lui laisser un message lui demandant de me rappeler le plus vite possible.

_Pov Edward:_ _(N/A : On remerciera Bee pour le choix du 3eme pov moi je voulais vous faire mariner en choisissant le pov Bella... N/B : Vilaine ! Nan mais franchement t'aurais été cruelle sinon...)__  
_  
J'entrainai Tanya derrière moi, allant le plus rapidement possible vers ma Volvo. Je la poussai sur le siège passager, claquai sa portière et m'installai derrière le volant. Je démarrai et partis rapidement, je devais m'éloigner d'ici et vite ! Tanya ne disait pas un mot, elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre mon attitude, même moi j'avais du mal à me comprendre... Après quelques minutes à rouler sans savoir où j'allais, je m'arrêtai sur le bas coté.

Tanya sortit de son mutisme au même moment.

**- Eddychounet... Hum... Je ne te savais pas si pressé de te retrouver seul avec moi... La prochaine fois, pas la peine de m'enlever ! Il suffira de me le dire et je te suivrai avec plaisir ! **

J'étais ahuri d'entendre ce qu'elle racontait ! Non mais depuis le temps que je lui répétais que je n'avais aucune envie d'être avec elle, pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ? _(N/B : Un indice ? OK ! Un mot... 7 lettres... PINTADE !)_

**- Tanya... Je t'ai pas emmené avec moi pour être avec toi ! Mais juste pour que tu arrêtes d'insulter Bella ! **

**- Attends ! Tu défends cette pute? Non...**

**- Putain Tanya ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! C'est quoi ton problème avec Isabella ? Pourquoi la détestes-tu tant ? Depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks, je t'entends l'insulter, la rabaisser constamment ! Mais que t'a-t-elle fait bordel ? **_(N/B : Hummm Eddy s'ennerve... Rrrr ! Couché la vamp ! Désolée..N/A: hum toi aussi ca te fais cet effet là hein?.)_

Tanya avait les larmes aux yeux. Putain ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue si fragile... Habituellement, elle avait un visage froid et hautain. La voir aussi vulnérable me toucha et je fis un geste que je ne m'étais pas cru capable de faire pour elle. Je lui pris la main, la regardant dans les yeux, essayant de la convaincre de se confier. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle haïssait Bella...

**- Je... C'est compliqué... Eddy, elle a ruiné ma vie...**

**- Je ne comprends pas, Isabella n'a jamais rien fait contre toi. Comment peut-elle avoir ruiné ta vie ? **

**- Je veux bien te raconter mais jure-moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne jamais raconter ce que je vais te dire !**

**- Je te le promets Tanya, tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous et je ne te couperai pas.**

**- Avant mes parents et ceux de Swan étaient très proches. Mon père et sa mère avaient grandi ensembles. Ils se voyaient tout le temps, nos mères sont tombées enceintes la même année. Bella et moi n'avons qu'un mois d'écart... On aurait dû être les meilleures amies du monde... Mais ce fut impossible après ce que ma mère m'a raconté...**

**Après que mon père ait appris la grossesse de ma mère, il était aux anges ! Il s'occupait de maman, était prévenant... Bref, ils filaient le parfait amour ! Mais un mois après, ils apprenaient que Renée, la mère de Bella, était enceinte également et son attitude a complètement changée. Il s'est désintéressé de maman au profit de Renée. Il passait son temps auprès d'elle, prétextant qu'avec sa dépression elle ne pouvait pas rester seule... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était déprimée... Maman dit que c'était une façon pour attirer l'attention de papa... Je la crois. Enfin, maman à cette période a commencé à croire qu'ils avaient une liaison depuis longtemps et qu'elle était enceinte de papa. Pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse, elle était constamment seule. Ne voulant pas voir papa proche de Renée, elle refusait d'aller chez les Swan. Papa lui s'en fichait, il lui disait qu'elle était stupide de croire qu'il avait une quelconque relation avec son amie. Mais les faits ne trompent pas, il passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas ! Dès que Charlie s'absentait, il courrait au près de Renée. Le jour de ma naissance, papa était une fois de plus chez les Swan ! Maman l'a appelé pour qu'il rentre afin de la conduire à l'hôpital mais Renée était soit-disant au plus mal, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il demanda à maman d'aller par ses propres moyens à l'hôpital, lui disant qu'il la rejoindrait dès que Charlie serait rentré de son travail. Ma mère a donc dû se rendre seule à l'hôpital à pieds alors qu'elle avait des contractions violentes ! Elle est restée 4h seule dans la salle de travail avant de voir papa arriver. Il n'a même pas jugé utile de s'excuser... Je suis née 4h plus tard. Maman m'a expliqué qu'à peine 10mn après m'avoir tenu dans ses bras, il est reparti voir Renée...**

**Maman pensait qu'il allait redevenir le mari et le papa qu'elle espérait une fois que je serais là... Mais rien de changea, il continuait à passer son temps avec les Swan ! C'est lui, un mois plus tard, qui a accompagné Renée à l'hôpital ! Tu te rends comptes ? Il n'a pas jugé important d'y emmener maman mais Renée oui ! C'était plus qu'évident qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Charlie ne pouvait pas se libérer avec son travail, je crois qu'il était sur une enquête importante... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait ! Maman pense qu'il ne supportait plus Renée et sa fausse dépression... Bref, il est resté à son chevet 8h durant et quand Charlie est enfin arrivé au lieu de rentrer à la maison, il a juste pris 5 min pour téléphoner et a prévenu maman que Renée était sur le point d'accoucher et qu'il restait à l'hôpital pour être sûr que tout se passait bien ! Résultat il est rentré le lendemain matin... Presque 24h sans me voir ! Maman m'a expliqué qu'il semblait le plus heureux des hommes ce matin là ! Alors qu'il ne m'avait accordé que quelques minutes par jour depuis un mois, il avait passé sa nuit avec Bella... Il a montré des photos du bébé Swan à maman et selon elle, Isabella était le portrait craché de papa ! Ils se sont violemment disputés, maman lui reprochant d'avoir une liaison et maintenant une fille avec Renée, lui l'accusant de jalousie mal placée. Les jours suivants furent sur le même ton, papa continuait à aller voir Renée dès que son emploi du temps lui permettait, prenant même des congés lorsqu'elle put rentrer chez elle ! Putain ! Il avait même pas pris un jour pour moi, et là il en a pris 15 d'un coup ! Charlie continuait à fuir... Maman était triste et ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi... C'est la mère de Stephen qui est venue aider maman. Elle a pris le rôle de maman pendant plusieurs mois. Ma mère étant plus occupée à essayer de trouver un remplaçant à mon père. Papa étant plus préoccupé par Bella... Elle m'a volé mes parents !**

**Quelques mois après sa naissance, maman a été voir Renée pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elles se sont battues violemment. Maman fut hospitalisée. Deux jours après, Renée se suicidait. Mon père a été dévasté par cette perte, il s'est encore plus éloigné de nous. Il en voulait à maman pour avoir été trouver la mère de Bella... Depuis, même s'ils sont toujours mariés, c'est par convenance... Mon père ne parle quasi pas à maman. Je crois, enfin, je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de Renée. Maman elle, est convaincue que Bella est la fille de papa ! Le suicide de Renée lui ayant apporté la confirmation. Si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle n'aurait pas mis fin à ses jours... **

**Si maman à raison, Bella est ma demie-sœur mais je la hais ! Elle m'a volé l'amour de mes parents ! Mon père ne s'intéresse pas à moi si ce n'est pour me dire de prendre exemple sur « la petite Swan » lorsqu'il a connaissance des résultats scolaires ! Ma mère elle, vit sa vie sans se préoccuper de moi ! Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à me faire aimer de mon père... **_(N/B : O_o L'histoire de dingue ! Bon j'avoue le papa il est louche mais avec une folle pareil à la maison pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu se barrer :oS ! Sur ce coup là je la plains la T... Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit tarée avec des parents et surtout une mère pareille !)_

Tanya pleurait. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main, la resserrant de temps en temps. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle détestait tant Bella. Putain ! Sa mère était une vraie conne pour lui avoir raconté tout cela, ce n'est pas des histoires pour une gamine ! Comment pouvait-elle être autrement si depuis toujours on lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ces histoires... _(N/B : Je viens de le dire...)_

Je ressentais de la peine pour elle, Tanya n'avait pas eu l'enfance dorée qu'elle voulait nous faire croire. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle était une fille pourrie gâtée, la fille à papa quoi ! Mais là... Putain ! Je l'a plaignais... Je restais quelques instants silencieux, la laissant se calmer.

**- Tu sais Tanya, ta mère n'aurait jamais dû te parler de cela. C'est leur histoire pas la tienne. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout cela et Bella non plus. Elle ne sait même pas tout ça je suis sûr ! **

**As-tu essayé de parler avec ton père ? Il est le mieux placé pour te dire la vérité, non ?**

**- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre me sortir les mêmes mensonges qu'à maman ! Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'il soit honnête parce que je connais Stephen ! Il ne laissera pas Isabella et si elle est réellement ma demie-sœur, ils ne peuvent décemment pas être ensembles ! Putain ! Elle m'a volé mes parents et elle me vole mon cousin ! Jure-moi Eddy de ne pas me laisser pour elle, s'il te plait...**

Oh la merde ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui faire cette promesse ! Déjà parce que Tanya ne m'inspirait rien enfin, rien de plus qu'une amitié et ensuite parce qu'il était évident que je ne m'éloignerais pas de Bella même si elle était avec Stephen ! Je voulais rester son ami ou tout du moins essayer !

**- Tanya... Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose comme celle là ! Je m'entends bien avec Isabella. Et je ne veux pas choisir entre ton amitié et la sienne ! Mais je peux te promettre d'être ton ami, d'être là si tu as besoin de parler.**

**- Amitié ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre nous à part de l'amitié ? Eddy, tu sais je suis toujours amoureuse de toi… Et puis si c'est à cause de Bella, dis-toi qu'elle est avec Stephen ! Tu les as bien vus tout à l'heure ! Laisse-la tomber, elle ne vaut pas mieux que sa mère...**

Putain ! Comment faisait-elle pour passer de la gentille fille que j'avais envie d'aider à la peste épouvantable que j'avais envie de claquer en seulement 2 minutes ? _(N/B : L'entraînement ?)_

**- Tanya ! Attention, je ne tolère plus que tu insultes Bella ! Quoi qu'il ce soit passé entre ton père et la mère de Bella cela ne nous concerne pas ! Bella n'a pas à subir cela ! Si tu veux être amie avec moi, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes parce que sinon il sera clair qu'on n'aura plus rien à faire ensembles même amicalement parlant !**

Elle souffla mais ne répondit rien. Je décidai qu'il était temps de retourner à la boite pour récupérer les autres. Un coup d'œil au tableau de bord m'apprit que la boîte avait fermé depuis presque une demie-heure. Merde ! Pourquoi personne nous avait appelés ?

Je prenais mon portable. Merde ! J'avais plusieurs appels en absence d'Alec et d'Alice. Putain ! Rosalie allait me défoncer pour être parti sans leur dire quoi que ce soit, Alice allait m'exploser pour être avec Tanya et Emmett... Bah lui, trouverait bien une blague salace à faire !

Arrivé sur le parking quasi-désert, je remarquai la présence de Stephen et Bella adossés à l'une des dernières voitures. Merde ! Elle était restée avec lui... Pourquoi ? Avait-elle l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit avec lui ?

Je me garai juste à leur coté. Tanya qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment, sortit de la voiture en toisant Bella.

**- Hum... Je crois que je vais rentrer avec Eddy, j'ai pas envie d'être en voiture avec toi Swan. **Cracha Tanya.

Putain ! Elle fait chier à toujours l'attaquer !

**- Euh... Non ce ne va pas être possible Tanya, Bella ne veut pas monter avec moi ! **

**- Pourquoi ? Tout à l'heure elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée d'être avec toi !** Ironisa Tanya.

**- Tanya, entre ton cousin et moi il n'y a rien, enfin plus rien ! Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure était...**

**- Bells... Laisse-moi une chance !**

**- Putain Stephen ! On va pas revenir là-dessus ! Tu me prends la tête là ! Edward, est-ce que tu peux me ramener s'il te plait, à moins que tu aies d'autres projets ? Enfin, si c'est le cas ce n'est pas grave, j'irais chez Alec.**

**- Non, pas de souci Bella. **

**- Eddy ? Et moi je rentre comment ?**

**- Tanya... Tu rentre avec ton cousin. C'est bien avec lui que tu es venue ? **

**- Tu a déjà oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as promis !**

**- Non Tanya ! Je t'ai promis certaines choses mais je t'ai aussi prévenu que je...**

**- Ouais, c'est bon ! Va raccompagner Swan chez elle ! Je m'en fous !**

**- Dans ce cas, tout est réglé ! On y va Bella ?**

**- Hum... Oui !**

Après avoir salué brièvement Tanya et Stephen, nous montions dans la voiture. Bella semblait songeuse. Je voulais lui parler mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment engager la conversation. Pourtant j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé après mon départ entre elle et Stephen.

Je rassemblai tout le courage que j'avais à disposition pour entamer la discussion.

**- Euh... Bella ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé...**

Elle me jeta un regard noir. Merde ! Elle était en colère contre moi, pourquoi ? _(N/B : Prends ton ptit cerveau et réfléchis 2 min... Qui est parti on ne sait pas combien de temps avec T ? Qui a laissé tout le monde en plan ? Et c'est toi qui demande des explications ? Put*** tu manques pas d'air !)_ Finalement, toute ma témérité avait déclaré forfait et je décidai de ne pas lui demander ce qui me tracassais. _(N/B : T'as raison ! Sauve tes ptites fesses moulées dans ton jean ! :oP)_

**- Euh... Quand les autres se sont rendus compte que je n'étais pas là, ils n'étaient pas trop énervés ?**

**- Bah si ! Enfin, un peu... Alice fulminait que tu sois parti avec Tanya, Rosalie était fâchée que tu n'aies pas pensé à les attendre. Enfin, je crois qu'ils ont cru que tu étais rentré... Mais t'inquiète, c'est Jasper qui les a raccompagnés. Je me suis en quelque sorte sacrifiée pour éviter qu'ils te tuent ! **

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire mais sa voix était froide.

**- Bella... Je... Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais je n'ai rien fait avec Tanya. On a juste discuté.**

**- Edward... Tu n'as pas de raison de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je comprends que tu aies envie de passer du bon temps avec elle.**

**- Tu m'as écouté ou pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avec elle.**

Et m'éloigner de toi dans les bras de Stephen pensai-je.

**- Désolée, je... Enfin, je croyais que tu aurais comment dire... Qu'elle était un peu comme Stephen pour moi, enfin tu vois... **Dit-elle la tête baissée.

J'étais sûr qu'elle rougissait mais la pénombre m'empêchait de le voir.

**- Non, Tanya et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps et en ce qui concerne un éventuel plan cul, j'ai arrêté aussi depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai envie d'autre chose, de plus...**

_Merde ! Il fallait que j'arrête, que je change de sujet sinon j'allais lui dévoiler qu'elle me plaisait à ce rythme là ! (N/B: Put**** ! Il serait temps tu crois pas !)_

**- Et toi avec Stephen, vous en êtes où ?**

J'avais peur de sa réponse mais il fallait que je sache.

**- Hum... Disons que comme toi, j'ai envie d'autre chose et qu'il m'a proposé une vraie relation... **Elle arrêta de parler et sembla réfléchir...**J'ai refusé. Je veux dire comment je pourrais avoir une relation avec lui sachant qu'il est le cousin de Tanya...**

C'était donc pour cela ! Pas parce qu'elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre non, juste parce qu'il était le cousin de Tanya...

**- Je suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te dire cela mais si Stephen compte pour toi, tu ne devrais pas penser à Tanya...**

**- Oh ! Je... Enfin, c'est pas qu'il ne compte pas ! Mais pas comme cela, enfin tu vois je n'avais jamais envisagé de vraie relation avec lui. Et puis je n'en ai pas envie, il n'est pas celui que je veux...**

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux... Merde ! Pouvais-je espérer que celui qu'elle veuille ce soit moi ? _(N/B : Naaaann crééétiiinn ! C'est le fermier qui vient de te doubler avec son tracteur ! Leau' y'avait quoi dans les verres bordel ?N/A: pas la peine de me torturé je ne dévoilerai pas ce que j'ai mis dans leur verre pour les rendre euh aussi crétin!)_

**- Donc tu as quelqu'un en vue ! Je le connais ?**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait avoir ce genre de conversation... **_(N/B : Put*** ! Pourquoi ?)_

**- Pourtant c'est pas ce que font les amis ? **_(N/B : Où t'as vu des amis toi ?)_

Merde ! J'étais déçu, elle ne voulait pas parler de choses intimes avec moi. _(N/B : Evidemment ! Ce serait parler de toi banane !)_ Évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ! Après tout, je n'avais pas été sympa avec elle pendant longtemps et les quelques jours depuis son retour ne pouvait pas encore peser dans la balance en ma faveur..._(N/B : Mais qu'il est cruche ! *soupir* quoi que d'un autre coté c'est vrai que ça aide pas XD)_

**- Si certainement, mais est-on amis ? **

**- Bien-sûr ! Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit que c'est ce que je souhaitais.**

_Et tellement plus si tu savais...(N/B : Et ben ! T'attends quoi ?)_

**- Oui tu me l'as dit, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir te croire. **

**- J'imagine qu'il va falloir du temps pour que tu me fasses confiance et que tu crois à mes paroles... Mais je t'assure que je ne te tournerai pas le dos Bella.**

J'espérais qu'elle saisirait à quel point j'avais envie d'être proche d'elle...

**- Je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance... **

**- Je comprends. **

Quelque chose semblait la tracasser...

**- Edward ? Si je te disais que Jasper craque totalement sur ta sœur et que je crois que c'est réciproque, tu en penserais quoi ?**

**- Et bien pour être honnête, j'avais un doute pour Alice mais elle ne me l'a jamais avoué. Quant à Jasper, il a l'air d'un type sérieux. Je ne verrais pas de problèmes s'ils étaient ensembles. Pourquoi tu pensais vraiment que je ne le souhaiterais pas ?**

**- En fait, j'ai la sensation que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous empêche d'être amis avec nous... Au début je pensais que vous aviez peur en quelque sorte pour votre réputation mais... Je peux être franche ?**

**- Bien-sûr ! Bella, tu pourras toujours me dire tout ce que tu penses ! J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois la plus honnête possible.**

**- Très bien ! En fait, que ce soit Emmett, Rosalie ou bien Alice, aucun d'eux n'a jamais manifesté aucune animosité à mon égard. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait jusqu'à présent cherché à devenir ami avec moi. En fait le seul qui a pu me mettre dans l'embarras c'est toi ! Je me demandais si je... Merde... Je ne voulais pas parler de cela ! Enfin pas comme ça, pas ce soir... **_(N/B : Ah ben la c'est loupé :oS)_

**- Bella... Je ne sais pas vraiment où tu veux en venir mais encore une fois, je m'excuse vraiment si par le passé je t'ai blessée. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre toi, j'étais juste un con... **_(N/B : J'étais ? Tu l'es toujours mon pote ! XD N/A: il fait des efforts quand même pour l'être moins non?)_

**- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'es plus ? **_(N/B : *pouffe*)_

**- J'essaie de m'améliorer... **_(N/B : Ouais ben essaye plus fort !)_

**- D'accord, je vais accepter tes excuses ! Maintenant, j'ai encore une question pour toi...**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Comment va-t-on agir au lycée ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que notre amitié s'arrête aux portes du bahut ou...**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le problème et je la coupais.

**- Bella ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais m'améliorer ! Quel ami ferais-je si une fois au lycée je t'ignorais ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... Enfin... N'as-tu pas peur de la réaction de tes autres amis ? Tu sais, le clan des populaires... On ne peut pas dire que je sois en bon terme avec eux !**

Nous arrivions déjà devant chez elle. Putain ! C'est vraiment pas assez long ce trajet !

**- Écoute-moi bien, je ne te dis pas que j'arriverais à tout bien gérer mais je ne t'ignorerais pas au lycée ! De toute façon même si moi je le faisais, je doute qu'Alice, Rosalie et même Emmett me suivent ! Au lycée, comme n'importe où ailleurs n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je ne te rejetterais plus jamais.**

Je me garai derrière la voiture de Jasper. Bella se rendit compte que nous étions arrivés. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture, elle se tourna vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

**- A lundi ! Au fait, pour le surnom j'ai pas oublié...**

Elle avait un sourire coquin et j'étais certain qu'elle s'amusait vraiment à l'idée de me trouver un surnom. Moi qui détestait cela, j'avais hâte de voir comment elle m'appellerait. J'espérais qu'il serait le reflet de ses sentiments pour moi, enfin si toutefois elle en éprouvait... _(N/B : Moi je sais déjà ! Et *biiiiip* … Nan mais vous avez cru que j'allai vous le dire ? Mouhahahahaha ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est beaucoup moins débile qu'Eddychounet et que ce n'est pas un nom d'oiseau quoique ça lui irait ptet mieux a cet idiot ! Dis Leau' tu veux pas changer ? N/A: non, non il est sorti de mon cerveau « torturé » alors je le garde tu te rappelle pas du cheminement pour le trouver?)_

Une fois ma belle à l'intérieur de sa maison, je rentrai chez moi. Je me couchai habillé... Trop fatigué pour me changer ! J'avais hâte d'être à lundi. _(N/B : Purée nous aussi XD Bon les filles c'est tout pour cette fois mais on se dit à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas le service des réclamations c'est le bouton vert ! Gros muxus ! N/A: il est plus vert maintenant c'est une bulle bleue...)_


	20. Chapter 19: Répercussion

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

_Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 18:_

**Titine: **Oui il était qu'ils se rapprochent c'est sûr! Bella a déjà compris que c'était Edward qui avait interdit aux autre de l'approcher elle avait commencé a lui en parler au chapitre précèdent...mais la conversation a été détourné! Pour ramé je trouve qu'il rame pas mal quand même non? Et puis il a pas mal de raison bonne ou non pour avoir agit comme cela...il n'y avait pas que la peur de perdre sa popularité...

**Alicia: **Pour Tanya et Bella j'avais pourtant mis des indices...c'est vrai que son histoire est triste...Pour le couple Angela et Ben il y aura une évolution ne t'inquiète pas! Pour ta dernière question je dirais qu'Edward va peut-être lui en parler mais pas tout de suite...Et peut-être pas pour une bonne raison enfin je ne sais pas encore...

**Marion: C**omme je l'ai dit a Alicia j'avais mis des indices dans les chapitres précédent pour expliquer le comportement de Tanya certaines avaient même bien vue!

**Cullen51**: Comme tu le dis Edward fait un grand pas en assumant son amitié avec Bella au lycée. Je crois qu'on a toute été soulagé qu'il n'ai rien fait avec Tanya! C'est vrai que Tanya n'a pas finalement eu l'enfance qu'on aurait pu imaginer mais elle reste Tanya quand-même!

**matrineu54: **je suis bien contente que la discutions dans la voiture t'ai plus!

**Elena:** merci pour le beau compliment! Pour Tanya je ne te répondrais pas tu comprendras dans les prochains chapitre, et pour la popularité de Bella en trainant avec les Cullen elle va forcement attirée plus de regard...la popularité se mesure à peu de chose...

**PatieSnow:** pour savoir entre le père de Tanya et la mère de Bella va falloir patienté je n'ai pas encore décidé si Bella serait au courant ou pas donc je ne sais pas s'il y aura une confrontation entre le père de Tanya, Charlie et Bella...l'avenir nous le diras mais si cela doit se passer ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat!. Pour Edward et Bella oui ils essayent en tout cas mais personne ne va vraiment leur facilité la tache!

**Lyllou; Princetongirl818;Aline; (): **Merci pour vos review!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19: Répercussion**

_Pov Bella:_

Stephen avait voulu une sorte de baiser d'adieu. Il ne m'avait pas laissé vraiment le choix, et m'avait embrassé. Au même instant, Tanya m'avait insultée ! Je remarquais seulement à ce moment là qu'Edward était présent...

Merde ! Il allait évidemment penser que j'étais, au mieux avec Stephen, au pire que j'avais pris du bon temps... Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer à Tanya, il l'emmena avec lui sans un regard pour moi !

_Mon dieu, __faites__ qu'il ne retourne pas avec elle.  
_

_Bah ma vieille c'est mal barré ! Fallait pas batifoler avec le beau gosse...  
_

_Putain ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !  
_

_Peut-être mais vu de l'extérieur, tu as bien tes bras autour de sa taille...  
_

_Oho... Merde !_

Nous avions rejoint les autres. Évidemment, personne ne savait où était passé Edward. Après quelques temps, nous décidâmes de partir. Une fois sur le parking, nous remarquâmes l'absence de la Volvo... Merde ! Il était probablement rentré avec l'autre dinde ! Fait chier !

J'avais espéré que cette soirée permettrait au moins à Jasper et Alice d'être enfin ensembles mais à priori ce n'était pas le cas au moment de rentrer... J'eus l'idée de leur permettre de prolonger leur soirée en me sacrifiant. Après tout Stephen retournait à Forks, je pouvais bien rentrer avec lui ! Il allait protester mais je l'en empêchai.

Nous restâmes sur le parking avec Alec et Kate encore quelques instants, puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer eux aussi.  
Une fois seule avec Stephen, je regrettai ma proposition. Il commença à se rapprocher de moi.

**- Bella ? J'ai vraiment envie de toi, et maintenant que nous sommes seuls...**

**- Stephen... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de ça !**

**- Pourquoi, tu as un mec ?**

**- Non, mais je... Et puis merde ! J'ai pas à me justifier. Je ne veux pas point final ! Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter tant pis pour toi mais je ne changerais pas d'avis !**

**- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je croyais que tu aimais nos petits rendez-vous ?**

**- Stephen... Oui j'aimais bien mais j'ai envie d'autre chose... Putain ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter !**

**- Ok ! C'est bon mais permets-moi de te dire que je ferais tout pour te séduire. Je veux être avec toi !**

**- Oh ! Tu oublies que ta cousine, chez qui tu vas habiter me déteste ! Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle verra d'un bon oeil que tu sois avec moi...  
****  
- Pour Tanya, j'en fais mon affaire ! Elle n'est pas si méchante que tu le penses.**

**- Hum... Si tu le dis !**

**- On va peut-être y aller non ?**

**- Tu ne vas pas attendre ta cousine ? Tu ne sais même pas où elle est !**

**- Écoute, je suis certain qu'elle est avec Edward en ce moment et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupe d'autre chose que de prendre son pied. Alors non, je ne vais pas rester à attendre qu'ils se décident à remettre leurs vêtements pour nous rejoindre !**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient partis faire ce genre de choses. Edward m'a déjà dit plusieurs fois que Tanya et lui c'était bel et bien fini.**

**- Putain ! Voilà pourquoi tu me jettes ! Tu veux te faire Cullen ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu sais Bella tu ne le connais pas. Ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi.**

**- Parce que toi tu crois que tu l'es ?**

**- Plus que lui ! Il se sert des filles juste pour son plaisir... Pendant qu'il fréquentait Tanya, je l'ai plusieurs fois vu avec d'autres nanas !**

**- De toute façon, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Nous sommes juste amis. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses !**

Stephen semblait de plus en plus énervé. Il donna un coup de poing sur le toit de sa voiture.

**- Putain ! Arrête de me mentir ! Je suis certain qu'il y a un truc entre vous ! Tu as aussi un arrangement cul avec lui c'est ça ?**

Je commençai sérieusement à flipper. Je ne connaissais que très peu Stephen et sachant qui était sa cousine j'avais de quoi avoir peur !  
**  
- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre lui et moi ce n'était que de l'amitié ! Et calme-toi tu me fais peur.**

**- Monte dans la voiture, je te ramène maintenant !**

**- Non ! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi ! Premièrement, tu es trop énervé pour conduire convenablement et deuxièmement, je veux encore attendre. La boîte n'est fermée que depuis 30mn !**

Au même moment une Volvo grise entra sur le parking.

**- Ce n'est pas la voiture d'Edward qui vient d'arriver ?**

**- Je ne sais pas !** Cracha-t-il

Il m'attrapa par la taille pour je suppose me faire un câlin. Je le repoussai lui disant que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ! Une fois éloignée, je m'adossai à sa voiture et vit la Volvo se stationner juste à nos côtés. J'étais à la fois soulagée et énervée !

_Soulagée parce que je pourrais rentrer avec lui. Énervée parce que Stephen m'avait mis le doute. _Et _s'il __avait été tirer son coup avec l'autre ? _Et _s'il __ne voulait pas rentrer avec moi ? Merde !_

Comme je m'y attendais, Tanya ne voulut pas rentrer dans la même voiture que moi et demanda à Edward de la raccompagner.

Heureusement, Stephen contre tout attente lui expliqua que je ne voulais pas aller avec lui. Après avoir redit une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, Edward accepta de me raccompagner. Laissant Tanya et Stephen passablement énervés, nous montions à bord de sa voiture.

Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de dire l'autre pouf... De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? Qu'avait bien pu lui promettre Edward ? Merde ! J'étais jalouse qu'il partage des secrets avec elle ! J'aurais aimé être la seule avec qui il en avait...

Quand Edward voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé, je lui avais jeté un regard noir. Non mais de quel droit voulait-il savoir ce qu'il y avait eu entre Stephen et moi alors que lui était parti je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi avec la pintade ?

Je ne sus pas si mon regard le fit changer de question mais il me demanda si les autres n'avaient pas été trop énervés qu'il ne soit pas là au moment de leur départ.

Je lui racontai brièvement les réactions de chacun et lui expliquai que je m'étais sacrifiée pour qu'ils ne le tuent pas. Même si j'essayai de sourire, j'entendis ma voix claquer sèchement.

_Merde ! Je devais me reprendre ! Je n'avais aucun droit de lui en vouloir..._

Il me confia qu'il n'avait rien fait à part discuter avec Tanya. Bien que je me sentisse obligée de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il le fasse !

Voulant savoir s'il avait d'autres plans cul, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandai si Tanya n'était pas comme Stephen pour moi. J'étais mal à l'aise. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas qu'on apprenne que je me tapais des mecs juste pour un soir... Sa réponse me réchauffa le cœur ! Il n'avait plus personne depuis quelques temps et cherchait une relation sérieuse !

_Putain ! J'suis au paradis !_

_Qui te dis qu'il veux une relation sérieuse avec toi ?_

_Euh... Si je te dis ferme-la ça te parle ?_

_Non ! N'espère pas, vous êtes toujours de 2 mondes différents !_

_Putain de conscience à la con ! Attends ! Il vient de me demander quoi là ?_

_Je crois qu'il veut savoir si tu as toujours ton super arrangement avec Stephen !_

_Oh !_

Perdue dans mon monologue intérieur, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mis pour lui dire que moi

aussi je voulais autre chose et que j'avais refusé les avances de Stephen prétextant que cela était impossible vu qu'il était le cousin de Tanya !

_Menteuse ! C'est juste que tu veux Little-Cullen !_

_Ouais et alors ?_

_Et alors rien ! Mais tu pourrais lui dire..._

_Hein ? Putain de conscience !_

Edward semblait croire que j'étais vraiment intéressée par Stephen... Alors pour une fois, j'écoutais ma conscience enfin presque et en le regardant droit dans les yeux je lui répondis que Stephen n'était pas celui que je voulais...

Avait-il compris que le seul que je voulais c'était lui ? J'étais partagée. Une part de moi voulait qu'il le comprenne et qu'il désire la même chose, l'autre priait pour qu'il n'ait pas saisi de peur qu'il ne me rejette...

Bien sûr, il voulut savoir qui était celui que j'avais en vue ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire... Non, pas comme ça ! Et puis après tout ce que j'avais subi, je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais lui accorder ma confiance... Il sembla vexé que je ne lui fasse pas confiance et m'assura qu'il ne me tournerait pas le dos.

Était-il vraiment sincère ? J'eus l'idée de vérifier en lui parlant de Jasper et d'Alice. S'il avait une bonne réaction, je pourrais commencer à lui faire un peu confiance mais s'il réagissait mal... Cela me prouverait que finalement il ne valait pas mieux que ses potes ! Dire que sa réaction fut bonne était un euphémisme ! Il n'a même pas fait une légère grimace. J'étais perdue ! Comment pouvait-il passer du mec qui m'ignorait et rigolait des humiliations que je subissais à celui qui voulait être mon ami et qui en plus était content que sa sœur soit intéressée par mon frère ?

Je devais en avoir le cœur net alors je lui expliquai mon point de vue, à savoir que j'avais la sensation qu'ils ne voulaient pas être amis avec nous au départ pour leur réputation mais que l'attitude d'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice ne cadrait pas vraiment avec cette idée. Je lui dis aussi qu'il était le seul à m'avoir mis dans l'embarras...

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation maintenant c'était trop tôt ! Nous commencions à peine à être amis et bien que j'étais à présent convaincue que c'était lui qui avait demandé à sa famille de garder les distances, je voulais savoir pourquoi ! Mais j'avais peur de le braquer... Heureusement pour moi, il ne me laissa pas finir et me répondit qu'il avait été stupide mais qu'il essayait de s'améliorer. Je n'étais pas encore convaincue... Qu'allait-il se passer lundi au lycée ? Ferait-il la même demande qu'Alice et Rosalie m'avait faite à Seattle ? Encore une fois, il m'étonna en me disant qu'il serait un bien piètre ami s'il me proposait une chose pareille ! Puis il me confirma une fois de plus que sa famille de toute façon ne le laisserait pas faire, enfin il me promit de ne pas me rejeter !

Je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. J'étais tellement contente qu'il accepte d'être vu en ma compagnie que sans réfléchir je me détachai et l'embrassai sur la joue. Le contact m'électrisa. Avant de partir, je lui fis savoir que j'attendais de mieux le connaître pour lui trouver un surnom. Je l'avais toujours vu envoyer chier celles qui lui en donnaient et j'espérais secrètement que celui que je choisirais lui plairait.

Je rentrai chez moi et allai directement voir Jasper. J'étais certaine qu'il ne dormirait pas. Quand j'arrivai dans sa chambre, il me lança un regard noir. Merde ! Il était énervé...

**- Putain Bella ! A quoi te sert ton portable si tu ne réponds pas aux appels ni aux messages ? Je me suis inquiété bordel !**

**- Désolée, je ne l'ai pas entendu... Mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, je n'étais pas seule. Alec ne m'aurait pas laissé !**

**- Bells, j'ai eu Kate au téléphone qui m'a appris que tu étais restée avec Stephen sur le parking ! Je croyais que tu allais arrêter les plans cul ? **

**- Jazz ! Il n'y a rien eu avec Stephen ! Je voulais juste te permettre de prolonger cette soirée avec Alice. Dois-je te rappeler les défis lancés par Angela ? **

**Moi j'ai rempli ma part, je suis amie avec Little-Cullen. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer !**

**- Amie ? Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui ! C'est même lui qui m'a raccompagnée ici ! Alors que Tanya voulait rentrer avec...**

**- Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'Edward n'a pas voulu ramener Tanya ?**

**- Pas exactement, elle ne voulait pas monter avec Stephen pensant qu'il me ramenait du coup elle a tenté avec Éd. Mais quand on lui a dit que je ne montais pas dans la voiture de son cousin elle a été piégée !**

**- Hum... Intéressant ! **

**- Bon et toi alors avec Alice ? Pitié dis-moi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !**

**- Oh Bella ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te remercier mais je t'en dois une ! Alice est merveilleuse ! On a prévu de se voir demain.**

Il me montra le texto d'Alice. A cet instant, on aurait dit un gamin le jour de Noël !

Ses yeux brillaient et il avait un sourire complément niais sur le visage. Quelque part je l'enviais ! Cela allait être simple maintenant pour eux alors que moi, je ne savais toujours pas où allait me mener ma nouvelle amitié avec Edward !

Finalement, le défi d'Angela n'avait pas été dur à relever ! Je me demandais si mon amie allait elle aussi faire sa part du marché...

**- Mais attends, toi tu me dois des explications pour le week-end dernier !**

**- Hum... Y'a pas grand chose à dire. Avec Angela, on a rencontré Rosalie et Alice dans le pub où l'on va habituellement. Au départ on a hésité puis finalement nous sommes allées les voir... **

**- Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?**

**- Disons qu'elles voulaient que personne ne soit au courant. Avec Ange on a respecté leur demande. Je suis certaine que c'est Edward qui leur déconseillait voire interdisait de nous fréquenter mais j'ignore pourquoi, enfin... Ok ! Pour notre réputation mais quand même...**

**- Bells, je ne sais pas. Alice m'a semblée flipper aussi mais même si je suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que toi, je trouve qu'il a plutôt été cool hier soir. Peut-être qu'il a changé et qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'était qu'un connard...**

**- Je ne sais pas... Il cache quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi ! Mais bon, il m'a promis de ne plus me traiter comme une paria et d'être là donc je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et voir si je peux lui faire confiance...**

**- Fais attention à toi. Je sais les sentiments que tu as pour lui et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir.**

**- T'inquiète pas Jazz. Je suis grande et je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que de l'amitié.**

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de mon portable. Un coup d'œil rapide pour voir l'interlocuteur et je décrochai.

C'était Jake me demandant si l'on pouvait se voir cet après-midi afin de discuter. En effet, depuis mon départ je n'avais pas daigné aller le voir. Son attitude lorsqu'il m'avait obligé à m'excuser auprès de Laureen m'avait blessée. Mais j'avais envie de le voir et j'acceptais donc de le rejoindre à la Push.

A 14h, Jazz m'informa qu'il allait voir Alice et me demanda si je voulais y aller avec lui. Je lui expliquai mes projets pour l'après-midi et lui souhaitai bonne chance en lui conseillant de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer !

J'étais à peine engagée dans l'allée bordant la maison de Jacob que celui-ci était déjà sur le perron.

**- Hé B. ! J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée... Depuis quand es-tu de retour alors ?**

**- Euh... Deux semaines, pourquoi ?**

**- Deux semaines ? Et tu n'es pas venue me voir avant ? Moi qui pensait être ton meilleur ami...**

Il semblait réellement blessé.

**- Jake... Dois-je te rappeler qu'à notre dernière rencontre, tu m'as forcée à aller présenter des excuses à Laureen ? Désolée mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être celle qui ferait le premier pas pour te parler !**

**- Non, pas la peine je m'en souviens très bien. Je voulais venir te voir avant mais quand j'ai eu le courage tu étais partie en France... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais ce voyage de prévu ?**

**- Pour le voyage, je l'ai su après l'histoire de Laureen et non je n'ai pas envie que tu me parles d'elle !**

**- S'il te plait B... J'ai vraiment besoin de le faire. J'ai été le dernier des cons, je le sais bien mais laisse-moi t'expliquer...**

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui refuser, il avait à cet instant précis l'air d'un petit garçon essayant de se faire pardonner une grosse bêtise.

**- Ok... Mais allons discuter de cela sur la plage.**

Nous fîmes le chemin en silence et chose rare entre nous sans contact physique. Habituellement, nous étions très tactiles. Souvent lorsqu'on se promenait, nous étions main dans la main.

Une fois arrivés à destination, nous nous installâmes. Jacob prit place sur un tronc d'arbre arraché et moi je m'installai en tailleur sur le sable.

**- Je suis sorti avec Laureen lors d'une soirée où tu n'avais pas voulu venir parce qu'elle était à Port-Angeles. Au début, je voulais juste te venger en sortant avec elle et en la jetant le lundi suivant. J'avais tout prévu, je lui aurais dit qu'elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et le dimanche après-midi nous sommes retournés à la Push voir les potes. Quand ils m'ont demandé où vous étiez Jazz, Angela et toi, elle a paru étonnée qu'on se connaisse. Je lui ai donc expliqué que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais je ne lui ai pas dit que nous étions sortis ensemble puisque tu m'avais toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas l'ébruiter...**

**Je voulais te faire accepter dans le clan des populaires de ton lycée. J'ai vu en ma relation avec Laureen la chance d'améliorer ta vie alors j'ai essayé de lui montrer comment je te voyais... Je lui ai dit quelle fille formidable tu étais et que je n'accepterais pas qu'elle t'humilie encore. Je lui ai aussi dit que si je devais faire un choix, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !**

**Laureen m'a assuré vouloir te connaître puis il y a eu cette histoire où tu as parlé de notre relation laissant entendre que nous étions encore ensembles... **

**Laureen était vraiment triste de ne pas l'avoir appris par moi. Elle voulait que tu rétablisse la vérité et m'a juré que si tu venais t'excuser, elle te pardonnerait et ferait la paix avec toi. J'ai voulu la croire. Mais rien ne s'est passé ainsi... Elle a fait le contraire de ce qu'elle m'avait dit ! Je suis tellement désolé, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait te dire que ce n'était pas grave. Si je n'ai pas réagi sur le moment, c'est parce que je me sentais tellement mal de t'avoir demandé cela surtout en jouant sur notre amitié...**

**Le soir même j'ai rompu mais je ne l'ai dit à personne puis les jours suivants je me suis caché... J'avais peur de me retrouver face à toi...**

**Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ai appris ensuite que tu étais partie en France. J'étais encore plus déprimé de ne pas avoir pu t'expliquer les choses. Jazz ne venait plus me voir non plus. Je l'ai croisé une fois où j'ai pu lui dire seulement que je savais que j'avais merdé et je lui ai demandé ton adresse mais il a refusé de me la donner...**

**Je sais que j'ai été minable. Je voulais te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi mais j'ai encore tout foiré !**

**- Tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer que tu tiens à moi ! **Crachais-je.

**- B... Tu sais, l'été dernier quand tu m'as quitté j'ai fait bonne figure mais cela m'a anéanti ! Bella je t'aime et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te reconquérir... **

**- Jake... Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi alors je ne vais pas te faire espérer quoi que ce soit. Je ne souhaite que ton amitié. Je peux te pardonner l'histoire avec Laureen mais entre ça et la falaise... Je vais avoir du mal à te faire confiance à nouveau !**

**- Je sais, je ne suis qu'un connard mais je t'en prie laisse-moi une chance. Je te jure de ne plus te faire défaut. Je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**- Écoute Jake, j'ai besoin de temps. Ce que tu m'as demandé de faire pour Laureen m'a fait mal, tu l'as faite passer avant moi alors que tu savais ce qu'elle me faisait subir ! Je ne peux pas tout effacer sous prétexte que tu l'as fait avec de bonnes intentions !**

**- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ? **

**- Non pas vraiment.**

**- Mon père m'a dit que tu lui avait demandé s'il pouvait te prêter des mobile-homes pour cet été.**

**- Oui effectivement, il m'en faut une dizaine...**

**- Oh ! Tu as prévu d'inviter des français à la Push ? **

**- Jake, ne cherche pas à savoir ! Enfin pour le moment... Ok ? Oui j'ai invité du monde pour passer quelques semaines ici cet été mais pas des Français ! Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir alors je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. **

**- Ok, je ne te pose pas de questions ! Mais je suis là si tu veux me parler... N'importe quand !**

**- Merci. Bon je vais y aller, j'ai des devoirs à finir !**

**- D'accord. Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- On se voit bientôt, hein ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Jake, je suis plutôt débordée en ce moment mais j'essayerais de venir.**

**- Merci !**

Pov Jasper:

Bella était venue me rassurer quand elle était rentrée. J'en fus soulagé. On se raconta notre fin de soirée respective ainsi que son week-end à Seattle enfin... J'étais convaincu qu'elle me cachait encore certains évènements mais je respectai cela !

Je me demandai où allait la mener sa relation avec Little-Cullen... J'avais habituellement la faculté de cerner rapidement les gens et leurs intentions mais lui je n'arrivais pas trop à le comprendre ! Par moment je le trouvais fermé, hautain et à d'autres... Il semblait triste et blessé me rappelant Bella ! Puis hier soir en début de soirée, je le trouvais apaisé, comme libéré mais son attitude changea quelques temps après l'arrivée de Stephen ! Il avait retrouvé son visage fermé et blessé...

J'aurais aimé lire dans son esprit afin de mieux comprendre ses intentions vis a vis de Bella. Je ne voulais pas le laisser l'approcher s'il y avait un risque qu'il la fasse souffrir, elle avait déjà assez morflé !

Ce fut la tête remplie de questions que je me retrouvais devant chez Alice. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je plaisais à Alice... Merde! Comment étais-je censé me comporter aujourd'hui ? Devrais-je l'embrasser ? Putain oui ! J'en avais trop envie ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela... Mais était-ce convenable ? En avait-elle envie ?

Bella m'avait dit de ne pas me poser de questions... Elle en a de bonnes idées celle là ! Mais comment suis-je censé faire cela ?

Je ne pus me questionner d'avantage qu'Alice ouvrit en grand la porte et me sauta littéralement dessus. Finalement, pas besoin de me poser de question ! D'un coup, tout était devenu évident... Bien-sûr que je devais l'embrasser ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste à faire à ce moment précis !

Alors qu'elle avait les mains crochetées sur ma nuque, je baissais ma tête vers la sienne. Dieu qu'elle était petite ! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Délicatement, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres qui rapidement devint plus enflammé. J'ouvris légèrement mes lèvres, laissant glisser ma langue sur les siennes. Elle répondit aussitôt à mon geste en me laissant l'accès à sa langue. Dieu que ce baiser était bon ! Je ne voulais plus faire autre chose que l'embrasser, son goût sucré m'enivrait ! Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, un raclement de gorge peu discret fit éclater ce moment de bonheur. Gêné, je m'écartai d'Alice pour apercevoir qu'Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire étrange plaqué sur les lèvres...

**- Salut... **Dis je penaud.

**- Rassure-moi Jasper, tu n'étais pas en train de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur ? **

Bon on repassera pour le coté romantique, dit comme cela ça perdait tout son charme !

**- Edward ! Ce n'est pas Jasper qui avait sa langue four****rée ****dans ma bouche mais moi qui avait la mienne dans la sienne !** Répondit Alice

Putain ! Là c'était excitant !

**- Passe-moi les détails sœurette ! **

**- Salut Ed ! Euh... Je voudrais bien te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir embrassé ta sœur mais je ne suis pas un menteur... **Répondis-je souriant

**- T'inquiète, y'a pas de souci ! Notre petit lutin va peut-être se calmer maintenant qu'elle a trouvé son prince...**

Oh ! Là il me faisait un peu peur... Pas que je n'envisage pas une relation sérieuse avec Alice mais on était ensemble depuis quoi, à peine quelques heures et il disait déjà que j'étais le prince de ma fée !

Je devais avoir un sourire niais sur mon visage. Finalement j'aimais bien l'idée même si elle était un peu flippante !

Ali me proposa d'aller nous promener dans la forêt avoisinante et j'acceptai volontiers. Au moment où nous nous éloignâmes de leur villa, Edward m'interpella à nouveau.

**- Jazz, tu sais ce que fait Bella aujourd'hui ?**

Étrange... Ok, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être son ami mais de là à vouloir connaître ses faits et gestes ! Hum... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit intéressé pour plus que d'amitié avec ma sœur ? Merde ! Si c'était effectivement le cas, j'allais devoir le surveiller ! Il était hors de question qu'il traite mon ange comme les autres pimbêches qu'il s'était tapé !

**- Elle doit aller à la Push pour discuter avec Jacob je crois... **Lui répondis-je.

Après avoir marché un petit quart d'heure main dans la main avec Alice, elle se stoppa à coté d'un arbre mort.

**- Jasper, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends qu'on soit ensemble... **

Elle s'assit sur le tronc prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant nos doigts.

**- Non mais moi ça fait longtemps que je t'attends.**

**- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir cherché à te connaître avant ainsi que Bella... Mais tu dois savoir que j'en avais très envie !**

**- Alors pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé tes distances juste parce que nous n'étions pas populaires... Si c'est le cas, rien n'a complètement changé voire changé du tout. Je suis sûr que demain, Bella subira des humiliations comme chaque jour ! La différence sera seulement qu'elle y répondra au lieu de baisser la tête...**

**- Bella a changé. Seules les pom-pom-girls essayent de l'humilier mais les autres élèves veulent la connaître ! Et beaucoup de gars depuis qu'elle a intégré l'équipe pour le cross lui courent après ! Mais pour répondre à ta première question, non, ce n'est pas juste à cause de votre impopularité. J'aime être appréciée. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je vivrais si j'avais eu à subir les mêmes choses que Bella et... Enfin bref ! J'aime cela mais j'avais d'autres raisons. Tu dois savoir qu'avant d'habiter ici nous étions à Seattle. Et la vie là-bas n'était pas pareille, enfin pas pour nous tous... Je ne peux pas te dire les raisons de notre comportement car elles n'appartiennent pas qu'à moi et je serais obligée de trahir sa confiance si je t'expliquais tout cela. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus être avec moi...**

**- Alice, je comprends enfin... J'essaye de comprendre. Dis-moi juste que tu me raconteras tout un jour.**

**- Oui, dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, je t'expliquerais tout.**

**- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour le moment.**

Nous restions encore quelques temps à cet endroit, nous câlinant, nous embrassant. Puis l'air se rafraichissant, nous retournâmes à la villa.

Nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre mais je ne voulais pas bruler les étapes. J'avais attendu longtemps avant d'être avec elle, je devais attendre encore un peu pour approfondir notre relation. Pour cette première journée, nous nous contentâmes de caresses sensuelles.

_Pov Edward:_

J'étais seul dans la maison. Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'ils partaient. Pas grave ! Je profiterai de ma journée pour composer. A peine installé devant mon piano que la sonnette retentit. J'ouvrai la porte pour découvrir qui m'avait interrompu. Bella... Elle se tenait devant moi... Pris par surprise, je ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire ! Je ne l'attendais pas, nous n'avions pas prévu de nous voir aujourd'hui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle me salua, ses joues rougies par l'embarras. Encore une fois, je sentis mon cœur palpiter devant cette déesse.

**- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non, je suis seul. J'allais faire un peu de piano. Tu veux entrer ?**

**- Oui. **

Nous étions installés l'un à coté de l'autre sur le banc de mon piano, nous frôlant. Après quelques minutes à tenter de jouer, je devais me rendre à l'évidence... Sa proximité me troublait ! Je me tournai lentement vers elle, si proche de son visage, de ses lèves... Je ne pus résister davantage à l'envie de l'embrasser. Bella répondit avec la même ardeur à mon baiser.

Mes mains caressaient son dos, sa nuque. Elle avait une de ses mains dans mes cheveux l'autre sur ma cuisse.

Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, nos mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes. Au moment où l'une de ses mains s'aventura sur ma ceinture pour la défaire, je la stoppai.

**- Bella tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- C'est ma main sur ta ceinture non ? Alors arrête de poser des questions et reprends là où tu en étais !**

J'allais pas lui faire dire deux fois ! Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle hantait mes rêves les plus fous alors l'avoir en chair et en os me dire ce genre de choses me rendit encore plus dur si c'était encore possible...Tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à me défaire de l'étreinte de mon pantalon, j'ouvrais un à un les premiers boutons de son chemisier mais ils étaient si petits que je perdis patience et finissais par arracher les derniers ! Je découvrais pour la première fois sa poitrine parfaite ! Elle était comme dans mes rêves, douce et délicate... Je voulus l'allonger sur le banc pour la couvrir de baiser mais je fut surpris par sa main experte sur ma virilité ! A ce rythme là, je ne donnai pas cher de mon self-contrôle tant mes sens étaient en éveil... Alors je me levai et l'entraînai à ma suite. Je me dirigeai vers le coté du piano, pris Bella par la taille et la déposai dessus. Je voulais gagner du temps pour me calmer mais surtout je voulais la goûter ! Rapidement, je lui retirai son jean et son dessous et alors que je m'apprêtais à... Je me réveillai en sursaut ! _(N/B : Que l'on est vilaines ! *pouffe N/A: enfin surtout toi parce que je dois vous avouer que ceci est l'œuvre de Bee! Moi je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire!)_

_Putain de rêve !_

Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil... Il était 12h ! Après avoir passé la nuit enfin ce qui restait de la nuit à rêver de Bella, revenir à la triste réalité me plomba le moral... Il était évident qu'elle n'envisagerait rien de plus que de l'amitié avec moi !

Après une douche glacée histoire de me refroidir, je descendis à la cuisine. Alice sautillait partout et souriait bêtement. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur ainsi !

Rosalie entra dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Emmett.

**- Ça vous dirai****t ****de passer l'après-midi à Port-Angeles ? **Nous demanda mon frère.

**- Pas possible, moi j'ai un rencard !** Cria Alice.

Elle était complètement hystérique ! Et voilà que Rosalie lui sautait dans les bras. Toutes les deux criaient et tournaient tout en sautillant.

Je regardai Emmett en haussant un sourcil le questionnant silencieusement. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi...

**- Alice ! Calme-toi ou j'appelle papa pour qu'il te donne un anesthésiant !**

**- Ed ! Tu te rends pas compte, c'est génial !**

**- Je pourrais certainement mieux me rendre compte si tu m'expliquais ! Et d'ailleurs, peut-on savoir avec qui tu as rencard ? On le connait ? **

**- Oh-oh, du calme frérot ! Oui tu le connais ! C'est Jasper.**

D'un coup son visage se ferma, elle baissa la tête. Pourquoi ?

**- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? **Lui demanda Rosalie qui avait elle aussi remarqué qu'elle était passée de l'état d'euphorie totale à un état de tristesse profonde. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lunatique ?

**- C'est que euh... Ed, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je... Comment dire ? Je suis avec Jasper et donc euh... Au lycée tu vois, je…**

Ah ! C'était donc pour ça... Elle avait peur que je lui en veuille !

**- Alice... Si tu es heureuse avec Jasper, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il te plaisait ?**

**- Euh... En fait, j'avais peur de ta réaction... Tu nous avais tellement demandé de ne pas les approcher ! Enfin, surtout Bella mais étant donné qu'ils sont tout le temps ensembles...**

**- Je suis désolé Ali... Si tu m'avais dit que Jasper te plaisait, je ne t'aurais pas empêchée de le voir ! Je suis tellement désolé...**

Putain ! C'était pour ça qu'elle était si triste ces derniers temps ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Avais-je été si catégorique qu'elle pensait que je n'aurais pas accepté sa relation ? Merde ! Je n'avais pas voulu ça, non !

Au début, j'avais vraiment peur pour ma réputation mais depuis le départ de Bella, j'avais compris que ce n'était qu'une excuse parce que de un, j'avais peur de mes sentiments pour elle... Peur de souffrir à nouveau comme avec Sandy... Et puis, je savais que la majorité des humiliations de Tanya et sa bande était pour la tenir éloignée de moi ! J'ignorais pourquoi d'ailleurs... Enfin, elles devaient flipper que je puisse craquer sur Bella plus que sur elles... Et elles n'avaient pas tort !

Même après ce que Tanya m'avait confié la veille, je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi elle agressait Bella dès que j'étais à proximité.

A 14h, Jasper arriva. Je fus tenté de lui demander de quel surnom absurde il m'avait affublé mais je m'abstenai. De toute façon, ma sœur ne me laissa même pas le temps de jouer au grand-frère sur-protecteur... A peine eut-il sonné qu'elle se jetait à son cou !

Le pauvre, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça ! S'il savait dans quelle galère il s'était mis ! Jasper semblait être le parfait opposé de ma sœur... Calme et posé alors qu'elle était hystérique et speedée.

Une fois qu'elle daigna le lâcher, je me fis un devoir de le mettre mal à l'aise ! Emmett n'étant pas là, c'était à moi que revenait ce rôle ! Surtout qu'on n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir Alice avec un gars...

Il me salua mal à l'aise. Je leur fit une remarque digne d'Emmett, certain qu'il aurait été fier de moi** !**

Mais Alice ayant été trop longtemps au contact du même frangin que moi, ne put s'empêcher de me répondre.

_Alice, Alice... Mon dieu ! Que vais-je faire de toi ma petite sœur ? Emmett t'a déjà pervertie !_

_Putain ! J'ai pas besoin des détails, merde ! C'est ma petite soeur._

Et l'autre qui en rajoute une couche en insistant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas désolé ! Ah... Il n'a même pas flippé une seconde ! Je devais vraiment être nul dans le rôle du frangin sur-protecteur ! Et bien-sûr Emmett n'était pas là !

A défaut d'être protecteur, je serais celui qui mettra la pression à Jasper !

Alice lui proposa d'aller se promener. Avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent, j'essayai de demander des nouvelles de Bella sans pour autant montrer mon intérêt... Putain ! Pourquoi allait-elle voir Jacob ? Je pensais qu'après le coup avec Laureen, elle n'aurait pas envie de le revoir ! Et si elle voulait se remettre avec ? Après tout, elle avait bien refusé les avances de Stephen alors peut-être que c'était pour Jacob ?

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi devant mon piano, à composer. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand ma mère vint me prévenir que le repas était prêt, je pris conscience du nombre d'heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

A table, Alice annonça à toute la famille qu'elle avait un petit copain. Quand elle donna son identité, leurs réactions furent plus que surprenantes !

Rosalie sauta de sa chaise et embrassa ma sœur pourtant elle devait déjà s'en douter puisqu'elle était là quand Alice nous avait prévenus qu'il venait la voir ! Emmett me regarda avec une lueur d'angoisse, enfin je crois...

Mon père afficha un grand sourire avant de dire qu'il était content pour Ali et que Jasper était quelqu'un de très bien. Ma mère se contenta de serrer ma sœur dans ses bras et de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini avec elle, tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

_Bah quoi ? Ils attendent quoi là ?_

**- Quoi ?**

**- Et toi ?** Demanda Alice.

**- Quoi et moi ? **

**- Tu en penses quoi ?** Répliqua ma mère.

**- Je connais pas trop Jasper mais il a l'air d'un gars bien. Si Ali est heureuse, je suis content. Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que je n'allais pas accepter qu'elle soit avec ?**

Encore que Rose ou Emmett puissent l'envisager mais mes parents ! Ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant de mon attitude de gros con...

**- Bah... Si. **Répondit simplement Rose.

**- Bah... Vous aviez tort ! **

Une fois les parents partis se coucher, nous restions tout les quatre ou devrais-je dire tout les cinq puisqu'Alice n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer et de recevoir des sms de son Jasper.

Rosalie ouvrit les hostilités.

**- Ed, demain il est hors de question que j'ignore Bella, Angela et bien sûr Jasper.**

**- Je n'ai rien demandé de tel Rose ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas été dérangé d'être avec eux samedi soir !**

**- Mouais... Tu ne pensais peut-être pas trouver quelqu'un du bahut aussi !**

**- Ok... Rose je vais être clair sur le sujet ! Tu penses que j'ai eu tort de ne pas vouloir les approcher au début, tu as raison. Maintenant tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi j'ai continué à garder mes distances avec Bella.**

**- Moi je comprends pas ! **

**- Emmett putain ! Mais tu vois pas que Tanya et sa meute l'insultent à cause de moi ? Dés que Bella a le malheur de passer à proximité de moi, elle se fait sauter dessus par les autres pintades ! Mais encore une fois, il semble que j'ai eu tort...**

**- Ah oui ? Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?**

**- Non, j'ai eu une discussion avec Bells.**

**- Tiens ! C'est plus Swan, ni Isabella, ni m****ê****me Bella... C'est Bells ! Y'a quoi entre vous ? **Demanda Alice.

**- On est amis ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit de plus. **

**- Tu n'en sais rien !**

Alice et Rose venaient de dire toutes les deux la même phrase. Étrange...

**- Tu crois qu'elle voudrait plus que de l'amitié ? Déjà c'est un miracle qu'elle l'accepte après les humiliations qu'elle a subi en partie à cause de moi alors non, je ne crois pas pouvoir espérer plus.**

**- Ed, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Tu aurais certes dû intervenir mais arrête de culpabiliser !**

**- T'es amoureux frérot !** Claironna Emmett

**- Emmett, lâche moi tu veux ! Rose peut-être que culpabiliser ne sert à rien mais en attendant cet après-midi elle était avec Black ! Après avoir repoussé Stephen hier soir, je pense qu'elle voulait recoller les morceaux avec son ex !**

Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire ! Mais elles sont barges ou quoi ?

**- Eh ! On peut participer à la blague ? **Demanda Emmett.

**- Euh... Non ! Mais enfin si... Je crois pas que Bella veuille se remettre avec Jacob ! **

**- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? **

**- Euh... J'en sais rien mais y'a des choses qui sont évidentes. Bon, tu viens Chou je suis fatiguée !**

**- Bien-sûr ma Rose. A demain.**

**- Attends Em ! Demain, est-ce que ça te dérange de me rendre un service ?**

**- Non, pas de souci du moment que c'est dans mes cordes.**

**- Tu peux prendre ta voiture ? J'aimerais aller au bahut en courant, histoire d'éliminer les excès de ce week-end...**

**- Pas de problème ! Tu mets tes affaires dedans et on se rejoint au bahut.**

**- Merci !**

Nous allâmes tous nous coucher.

Je m'endormis avec une dernière pensée.

_Putain ! Faut que je me lève tôt si je veux réussir mon coup !_


	21. Chapter 20: Assumer

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 19:

**Titine: **Non il ne se cherche pas des excuses, au départ il évitait Bella et compagnie pour ne pas risquer de redevenir un paria puis au file des années et surtout depuis le début de cet année scolaire il s'est rendu compte que Bella se faisait emmerde des qu'elle lui parlait certes il lui a fallu du temps pour ouvrir les yeux et l'éviter n'était pas la meilleur manière de l'aidé mais il l'a fait sincèrement. Pareil pour Alice et Jasper, il partage tout avec Alice il pensait qu'elle faisait pareil ors elle ne lui a jamais dit clairement qu'elle était intéresse par Jazz et c'est bien connu les hommes faut tout leur dire sans sous entendu parce qu'il les comprenne pas! Et il assume ses erreurs, il le prouve déjà a plusieurs reprise certes va lui falloir faire ses preuves mais a aucun moment il n'a nié avoir été un con.

**Alicia: **Oui ils sont mignon mais très aveugles aussi lol y'a qu'eux pour ne pas le voir...

**Marion: **voilà la suite, et va te falloir un peu de patience pour voir d'autre couple mais promis plutôt trop longtemps!

**Cullen51**: Pour le rêve faut remercier ma béta chérie! C'est elle qui a voulu pousser plus loin...

**matrineu54: **A quel question! M'enfin fallait bien laisser un peu de suspens non?

**PatieSnow: **Chacun reprend ou plutôt trouve sa nouvelle place en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de grain de sable qui vienne se mettre dans l'engrenage... Comme tu le dis doucement mais surement, ils prennent leur temps en même temps vus leur passé je trouve cela normale.

**Amini, Princetongirl818, (): **Merci pour vos commentaires.

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 20: Assumer

_(N/Bee : Coucou les filles, ici la bêta ! Je voulais tout d'abords m'excuser car si ce chapitre a eu du retard c'est de ma faute... Souci technique avec mon ordi portable a qui j'ai dû ouvrir le ventre... Bref ! Souci réglé donc don't worry on est là ! Sur ce chapitre, j'ai relevé un défi sur mes coms... Saurez vous retrouver lequel était-ce ? Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !)_

Lundi 4 mai 6h30:

_Putain de réveil! _

Je me levai rapidement. J'aurais eu besoin d'une bonne douche afin de me réveiller complètement mais pas le temps pour...

J'enfilai à toute vitesse mon jogging et un débardeur et descendis les marches le plus rapidement possible malgré ma maladresse. Je bus rapidement mon jus d'orange et avalai tout aussi vite un pain au lait. Un rapide passage dans la salle d'eau pour me rafraîchir un minimum.

Je pris quelque minutes pour ajouter dans mon sac une collation. Un regard à ma montre et il était déjà 6h40 !

Je sortis de la maison et allai déposer mon sac dans ma Chevrolet. J'allais allumer mon I-pod quand j'entendis quelqu'un.

**- Bella ! Attends !**

Je me retournai vers la voix. Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir cette personne devant chez moi était un euphémisme.

**- Edward que fais-tu là ? Ta voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer ?** Lui demandais-je ironiquement. _(N/B : Non un troupeau de girafes sud-africaines a failli te renverser ! Il vient te voir pauvre nouille ! XD) _

**- Hum... Non mais après les excès du week-end, faut bien éliminer ! Ça ne te dérange pas si on fait le trajet ensemble ? **_(N/B : Dans le genre cruche je voudrais le fils ! Si elle te dit oui tu fais quoi ? Tu fais comme l'equipe de france qui va rentrer à la maison la queue entre les jambes ?)_

**- Moi ? Non mais attends-toi à des remarques si on te voit arriver avec moi !**

**- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'en fais mon affaire. **_(N/B : C'est pas trop tôt !)_

**- Dans ce cas allons-y avant d'être en retard.**

Nous avions mis exactement 20mn pour parcourir la distance entre chez moi et le terrain de sport. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais cela n'avait rien d'un silence gênant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le reste des participants, plusieurs se mirent à ricaner. Je décidai de les ignorer.

Emmett vint vers nous. Il salua son frère et me serra dans ses bras.

**-Salut sœurette ! Alors, remise de samedi soir ? **_(N/B : Y'en a au moins un qui est confiant XD il l'appelle déjà « soeurette » c'est mimiiii !)_

**-Salut Em' ! Oui c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude ! **_(N/B : Soit elle a pas tilté, soit elle fait comme si... Affaire à suivre...)_

J'ai rêvé où Emmett m'avait appelée sœurette ? Le pensait-il réellement ? _(N/B : Non t'as pas rêvé et oui il le pense réellement *pouffe* Comme nous toutes d'ailleurs !)_

**- Tiens ! Les Cullen fraternisent avec Swan ? Ed, tu baisses dans mon estime ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais du goût... **Cracha Mike.

**- Mike, ta gueule** **!** Gronda Emmett.

**- Oh t'inquiète Mike, j'ai pas besoin d'être estimé par des personnes comme toi !**

Oh ! Alors si je m'attendais à ce qu'Ed réponde cela ! Il avait l'air d'avoir sacrément changé ! Cela m'intriguait vraiment ! Comment du con arrogant mais terriblement sexy était-il passé au mec le plus sexy et charmant ?

_Bella reprends-toi !_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu ne vas pas déjà craquer ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Parce qu'il a plusieurs fois ri des coups bas que tu subissais ! (N/B : Carton jaune pour la conscience ! La prochaine fois tu sors ! Non mais elle peut pas se taire des fois ? Grrr!)_

_Putain de conscience ! _

L'entrainement débuta mais le coach semblait peu enclin à l'amusement... Ce fut donc dans le silence que nous passions l'heure à courir.

Après m'être douchée et changée, je rejoignis Jasper et Angela qui pour la première fois n'étaient pas seuls... Jasper avait dans ses bras Alice et Angela discutait avec Ben et Rosalie . En même temps que moi, Emmett et Edward arrivèrent.

Tout le monde se salua.

Je vis leur visage à tous se crisper au moment où je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille pour me tourner.

**- Salut beauté !**

**- Salut Stephen ! Tu n'es pas avec ta cousine ?**

**- Non, je voulais que tu me fasses visiter le lycée... **_(N/B : Non mais il en a de belles lui ! Forks :3120 habitants ce qui donne environ 500 gamins sachant que la moitié sera au primaire ils reste 250 lyceens voir moins ! Il croit quoi ? Que le lycée c'est un labyrinthe ? Non attends piiire ! Des catacombes ! Il peut se faire agresser au détour d'un couloir par une rousse en rut faut qu'il fasse gaffe ! XD)_

**-Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir !** Lança Edward.

Jaloux ? Non je devais me faire des films !

**- Oh... Peut-être mais je dois aller au secrétariat.**

**- Ok, je t'accompagne.**

Je saluai le groupe et partis avec Stephen en direction du bâtiment de l'administration. Il avait son bras autour de mon cou, ce qui suscita les regards de tous les élèves présents ! _(N/B : Forcément...)_

Après qu'il ait récupéré son emploi du temps, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours. Il avait le même emploi du temps que moi... _(N/B : Manquait plus que ça !)_

Stephen se présenta au prof puis s'installa à mes cotés. _(N/B : Sader, ça adhère !)_ Je n'étais pas à l'aise, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous !

Évidemment, tous devaient se demander pourquoi un mec tel que Stephen se montrait avec une fille comme moi.

Stephen essaya à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation mais je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui, enfin pas pendant les maths !

Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous allâmes ensemble rejoindre le groupe sous le porche.

Edward était là, cigarette en bouche, je lui fis un sourire avant de lui piquer sa clope.

Jazz qui ne supportait pas de me voir fumer, fut le premier à réagir !

**- Putain Bells ! Redonne lui sa merde, je veux pas te voir fumer !**

**- Jazz...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Lâche-moi ! **

Laureen et Jessica arrivèrent devant nous. Je vis Ed se tendre immédiatement, son regard se fit fuyant. Je ne l'aurais pas connu, j'aurais cru qu'il avait peur d'elles !

Laureen fut la première à parler.

**-Tu es nouveau ? **Demanda-t-elle à Stephen. _(N/B : Naaaaaaann t'as pas reconnu ton frère ? Que suis-je bête ! Il a fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour plus te ressembler ! Non mais elle est pas con elle ? Genre le gars il débarque et elle trouve rien d'autre à dire que « tu es nouveau ? » ! Elle croit quoi ? Qu'il a passé l'année à suivre les cours dans les bouches d'aération ?) _

**-Oui !** Répondit-il.

**- On va t'expliquer alors... Tu vois, t'es plutôt beau gosse alors tu pourrais faire partie de notre clan. Mais là... Tu t'es montré avec Swan ! Ça va être dur de remonter ta côte de popularité mais t'inquiète, vu que t'es mon genre, je me ferais un plaisir de me montrer avec toi ! **_(N/B : Hey ! Tu t'es demandé s'il voulait être vu avec toi grogniasse ?)_

**- Oh... Merci mais non. T'en fais pas pour ma popularité ! Je suis certain que tu sais déjà que je suis le cousin de Tanya, alors pour ma popularité je n'ai aucun souci à me faire...**

**- Laureen, laisse le !** **Tanya lui expliquera tout ça ! Et toi Eddy, tu vas pas me dire que tu as décidé d'être pote avec cette bande d'abrutis ?**

**- Jess... Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Mais oui, je suis ami avec eux !**

**- Hum... Très bien, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour continuer à te soulager ! **

Quoi ? Putain ! Jess était le plan cul d'Ed ? Putain, j'avais envie de vomir là tout de suite ! Remarque, je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée... A part de rares exceptions tous les terminales lui sont passés dessus alors... Mais quand même ! Fallait que je m'enlève les images d'elle et d'Edward de la tête !

Je secouai la tête, malheureusement l'autre pouf a vu mon geste !

**- T'as un problème Swan ?**

**- Hum... Juste une vague nausée à l'idée de toi avec Edward... L'image est assez écoeurante ! **

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Jalouse ?**

**- Jalouse ? Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi va ! Juste, je crois qu'Ed peut avoir mieux comme plan que toi ! Et puis... J'suis pas sûre que côté MST tu sois clean... **_(N/B : Bella arrive dans la surface de réparation... Tiire et buuuuuuuuuuutt ! Magnifique ! C'était incontrolable ! Le « gardien » n'a rien vu venir !)_

Ok, j'y allais peut-être un peu fort mais bon. _(N/B : Moi j'dis y'a que la verité qui blesse...)_

**- Espèce de...**

**- Jess ! Tu ferais bien de retourner voir Tanya avant de dire des choses qui pourraient te causer des ennuis ! Ici, on est tous amis avec Bella !** Cracha Rosalie.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant mais tous s'étaient mis à côté de moi, m'entourant pratiquement. Seul Ed était en face. Jessica et Laureen se retrouvaient donc entre lui et moi. J'osai un regard vers lui et ce que je vis me fit mal.

Il avait la tête baissée, la secouant légèrement. J'étais certaine qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir officialisé notre amitié. Je me sentis mal, j'eus envie de fuir pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre... Parce que j'en étais certaine, il allait me faire du mal ! Il allait prendre le parti des deux pétasses et m'humilier encore... Alors je fis ce que je savais faire le mieux, je partis sans un regard pour personne.

Je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible, le plus loin de lui. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient rapidement et je sentis les premières larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je devais encore accélérer le pas, je ne voulais pas qu'un d'eux me suive.

Je devais être seule pour craquer ! L'angoisse comprimait ma poitrine... Mon estomac se rappelant à moi, je dus courir encore plus vite pour arriver à temps dans les toilettes. Après plusieurs minutes à évacuer tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, je me redressai et allai me rafraîchir.

Malheureusement, je vis dans le miroir que je n'étais pas seule.

Moi qui espérais pouvoir craquer en paix, j'avais devant moi la dernière personne devant qui je pouvais le faire !

**- Alors Swan, tu te fais vomir maintenant ? Faut dire tu peux avec le gros cul que tu as ! **_(N/B : Oh ! La siliconée ! T'arrêtes ou je te plante une aiguille dans tes airbags !)_

**- Tanya, lâche moi !**

**- Non, pour une fois qu'on est en tête à tête, je vais me faire un plaisir de te rappeler quelques règles de vie du lycée ! Tu ne t'approche pas d'Edward, il est peut-être trop gentil pour t'envoyer chier mais il ne t'apprécie pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que sa sœur s'est mise avec ton pseudo frère que tu vas pouvoir intégrer notre clan...**

**Tu n'es qu'une merde ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ait changé d'avis sur toi ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas pu voir sa réaction le soir de ma fête quand Mike a dévoilé le pari... Mais il était ravi ! Pas que mike ait gagné, non, ravi de voir ta réaction ! Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? Bien-sûr que tu veux le savoir... **_(N/B : Pourquoi tu mens pétasse ? S'il a été ravi c'est parce qu'il avait une excuse pour lourder ton gros cul dégénéré ! Alors t'avises pas de raconter des salades ou je te refais le portrait !)_

Elle ne me laissait même pas la possibilité de ne pas savoir, non elle enchaîna directement !

Oui, elle devait avoir raison... Ed était juste sympa pour sa sœur... Evidemment ! Pourquoi avais-je cru qu'il voulait sincèrement être mon ami ? Comment avais-je pu espérer encore plus que son amitié, alors que même celle-ci je n'y avais pas le droit ? _(N/B : Ah mais non ! Va pas croire ça toi ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Olalalala tout à refaire ! Ouiiinnnn !)_

- **Il m'a dit que j'avais eu une excellente idée et qu'on aurait dû filmer ta réaction pour pouvoir la mettre en ligne, afin que tout le monde puisse voir combien tu es minable ! **_(N/B : Leau' lâche-moi je vais l'éviscerer ! Elle a pas honte de proférer de tels mensonges ?)_

Elle disait forcément vrai. Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'opinion vis à vis de moi ? Il avait bien sourit dans mon souvenir lorsque Mike s'était approché d'eux pour montrer la pseudo photo...

_Pauvre fille pathétique... (N/B : Oui t'es pathétique de croire de telles conneries ça c'est sûr ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est verte de jalousie la blondasse ? Je vais t'acheter des lunettes double foyer si ça continue ! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de m**** dans les yeux !)_

La sonnerie retentit et par je ne sais quel miracle j'avais réussi à sortir sans vraiment craquer. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur ! Mes yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui perlaient encore, mon teint devait être encore plus blafard qu'habituellement...

Arrivée devant la salle de biologie, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai. Ma place était occupée par Jessica. Je n'avais pas le courage aujourd'hui de me battre pour, alors je partis m'asseoir tout au fond de la salle à la seule paillasse vide.

Edward n'a même pas levé la tête vers moi. Pas un regard, rien. Finalement son indifférence était encore pire que son arrogance... Je sentis ma poitrine se comprimer un peu plus.

Le professeur arriva. Stephen se présenta à lui.

J'espérais pour une fois qu'il nous laisserait libre de notre place, juste pour aujourd'hui. Je priais même pour cela.

Mais non, il ordonna à chacun de retourner s'asseoir et proposa à Stephen de venir à la même paillasse qu'Edward et moi. A priori, lui aussi avait un excellent niveau en biologie.

Évidemment, il ne se fit pas prier pour venir. _(N/B : Superglue... La vraie façon de coller ! Leau' j'ai presque plus de slogan publicitaire en stock alors faut qu'il arrête là !)_

Voilà comment je me retrouvais entre mon ex-plan-cul et mon inaccessible fantasme. _(N/B : Faut avouer... Y'a pire comme position ? *pouffe*)_

Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Banner nous expliquait le TP du jour. Nous devions disséquer un foetus de poulet. _(N/B : Beuuurk ! Non mais t'as pas pire comme idée sérieux ?N/A: c'est du vécu pour le coup!)_

_Oh mon dieu ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Impossible ! Un petit poussin ? Non, non... Quoi ? En plus, il veut qu'on fasse attention à le maintenir vivant ? Mais c'est de la torture !_

Déjà la fois où l'on a dû étudier le coeur d'une grenouille en injectant différents produits pour voir l'action qu'ils avaient sur celui-ci j'avais eu du mal à rester dans la pièce, mais là... Je devais moi-même casser la coquille, sortir le foetus et lui faire subir différentes tortures !

Je me sentis blanchir à vue d'oeil, des sueurs froides m'envahirent. Puis mes mains s'engourdirent et la nausée refit son apparition.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'entendis vaguement quelqu'un me demander quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de rendre cohérent les sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles...

D'un coup, ce fut le noir puis une douleur intense au niveau du dos et de mon crane.

Putain ! Je venais de m'évanouir et par la même occasion de tomber de mon tabouret ! Le choc assez fort avait suffi à me faire reprendre conscience malheureusement.

Stephen m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il essaya de savoir ce que j'avais eu pendant la pause et si mon malaise en cours était en rapport. Mais trop faible pour répondre, je me contentai d'avancer aussi vite que me le permettaient mes jambes en coton.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stephen qui m'accompagne ? J'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre. _(N/B : Ed par exemple ? *Soupir*)_ Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Stephen expliqua mon malaise. L'infirmière le congédia et m'examina rapidement. Contrairement au professeur, elle avait été informé de mon départ pour le centre et de ce que je subissais.

J'avais d'ailleurs pour consigne d'avertir le proviseur si je subissais à nouveau des humiliations mais évidemment, je n'en avais rien fait.

**- Mademoiselle Swan, est-ce qu'on a recommencé à vous humilier ? Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes si mal ?**

**- Non, on avait un TP sur la dissection d'un foetus de poulet et je n'ai juste pas supporté l'idée de devoir le tuer...**

**- Hum... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aies tout dit mais sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Maintenant, repose toi. Je vais aller récupérer tes affaires et verrai pour trouver quelqu'un qui te raccompagnera chez toi.**

**- Merci mais j'ai entraînement ce soir et je ne veux pas le louper ! **

**- Bella... Ta tension est trop basse, je veux que tu rentres et que tu te repose ! Demain avant le début de l'entraînement, tu viendras me voir pour que je vérifie ta tension.**

**- Bien ! Mais mon père ne peut pas venir me chercher et je ne veux pas que Jasper s'inquiète.**

**- Ok ! Je vais me débrouiller et trouver quelqu'un de ta classe pour te raccompagner.**

Après cela, elle partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis à nouveau du bruit dans l'office.

**- Bella, j'ai récupéré tes affaires et remis le mot d'excuse pour la journée au camarade qui t'as accompagnée tout à l'heure en lui demandant de prévenir le professeur de sport. Puis j'ai demandé à un jeune homme que je connais bien pour avoir travaillé avec son père de te raccompagner.**

**-Merci madame. **

Je me levai, remis mes chaussures et sortis de la petite pièce pour me retrouver face à Edward. Évidemment ! Sur 30 élèves fallait que ce soit lui...

_Putain d'enfer! (N/B : Pas forcément...)_

_**Pov Edward:**_

Lundi 4 mai :

J'avais réussi à être pile à l'heure devant chez Bella. Au moment où j'arrivai, je la vis mettre son sac dans la Chevrolet. J'étais nerveux, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas contente de me voir là...

Quand elle m'entendit l'appeler, elle eut l'air surprise de me voir. Elle plaisanta sur une hypothétique panne de voiture... Ne savait-elle pas que ma Volvo était incassable ? _(N/B : Incassable ? Pourquoi t'as la Volvo de Batman ? Ouais non à d'autres ! Batman il a une Mercedes !)_

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence, elle semblait inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait les autres en nous voyant arriver ensemble. Avait-elle peur qu'une fois de plus je la laisse gérer seule ? _(N/B : Noooon ! Elle a peur que le troupeau de girafes revienne à la charge crétin !)_ Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je savais que je devais lui prouver mon amitié et j'allais le faire. _(N/B : Encore une fois, c'est pas trop tôt !)_

En arrivant au stade, Emmett vint la saluer. Il l'avait définitivement adoptée, j'hésitais entre lui en être reconnaissant et être jaloux... Reconnaissant car il était certainement plus impressionnant que moi et cela dissuaderait plus facilement les autres de s'en prendre à ma belle ! Jaloux parce qu'il avait la facilité pour se lier et malgré le fait de savoir qu'il aimait plus que tout Rosalie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur que l'histoire ne se répète... Je ne supporterais pas un deuxième rejet surtout au bénéfice de mon frère !

Mike fut le premier à intervenir mais Emmett le remit rapidement en place. Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais une quelconque envie d'être bien placé dans son estime ? Se croyait-il si important pour cela ? Pauvre con qu'il était ! _(N/B : Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Dans le genre crétin tu fais fort toi aussi hein ! XD)_

L'entrainement passa rapidement. Impossible d'échanger le moindre mot, le coach était de mauvaise humeur. Une fois de retour dans les vestiaires, j'espérai que personne ne relancerait le sujet de notre nouvelle amitié. Mais cela aurait été trop facile...

J'étais sous la douche quand Tyler commença à parler de Bella avec Mike et Eric.

**- Faut dire elle est sacrément bonne depuis qu'elle s'habille plus sexy, elle est même hot ! Je la coincerais bien derrière les gradins !** Rit celui-ci.

Je serrai les poings. Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui en aurais bien mis un dans sa sale tronche !

**- C'est clair ! Dire que j'aurais pu me la faire il y a quelques mois...** Répliqua Mike.

**- Sauf qu'à ce moment là, elle ne ressemblait à rien ! **

**- T'as raison Ty ! Mais maintenant c'est une putain de bombe...**

**- Ouep ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Cullen sont amis avec...**

**- Attends ! Tu crois quoi ? Ed a surement la même idée que nous, se la taper comme toutes les autres qui sont passées dans son lit ! Depuis que Tanya l'a laissé pour moi, il doit se sentir minable...**

**- Ah ! C'est clair, le beau Edward cullen qui se fait larguer... Ça doit être dur pour lui, mais de là à tomber aussi bas que de se faire ami-ami avec Swan quand même...**

**- Bah attends ! Moi je veux bien être ami avec elle, si elle me donne des compensations !** Dit Eric.

Putain ! Mais ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande ! Je ne voulais pas intervenir, cela n'aurait fait qu'amplifier les choses...

Une fois sorti de la douche, je me dirigeai vers mon casier et commençai à m'habiller. Emmett à côté de moi, semblait plus qu'énervé. Il avait certainement entendu lui aussi la conversation.

Mike vint à côté de nous.

**- Allez Ed, tu peux me dire pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu fraternise avec Swan ?**

**- Non !**

**- Allez quoi... J'suis ton pote ! C'est un défi ? J'suis certain que tu veux vérifier si elle a pas menti sur ses capacités au pieu !**

Putain ! De quoi il parlait là ?

**- Hein ?**

**- Bah... Tu sais, avec Black ! Tu veux voir si elle a vraiment couché avec lui ?**

**- Putain Mike ! Tu sais que t'es qu'un con ! Non, je me fous de ce qu'elle a fait ou pas avec Black ! Nous sommes amis point barre. Que cela vous plaise ou non !**

**- Et Mike et vous autres, si je vous entends à nouveau parler comme ça de Bella que je considère comme ma petite soeur, je vous refais le portrait ! Mike, n'oublie pas la dernière fois ! Je t'ai à l'oeil... **

Mike devint livide en entendant Emmett le menacer. Moi, j'étais totalement incrédule. De quelle fois parlait-il ?

**- Il s'est passé quoi ?** Demandais-je à Emmett.

**- Rien.**

**- Mike réponds-moi** **! **Fis-je en essayant d'être aussi menaçant que mon frangin.

**- Euh... Non rien, enfin Emmett m'a déjà menacé si je m'approchais trop de Swan...**

**- Putain Em ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? **

Tout le monde, sauf nous deux, sortit du vestiaire. Emmett me raconta l'altercation entre lui et Mike quand celui-ci avait coincé Bella dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires. La rage monta et si mon frère n'avait pas réussi à me calmer, je crois que je serais sorti immédiatement pour retrouver ce connard et lui exploser la gueule ! _(N/B : Et ben t'aurais pas dû écouter Em' ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Yahooooo ! *siffle*)_

A peu près calmé, nous sortîmes enfin des vestiaires quand je vis tout le groupe nous attendre devant. Bella arriva au même moment. Après que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour, je vis Stephen approcher de ma douce.

J'eus l'impression que tout le groupe anticipait son arrivée. Il s'approcha de B. et la prit par la taille. A cette vision, mon coeur se serra. J'aurais aimé avoir le droit de faire ce geste... J'aurais voulu qu'elle le repousse violemment ! Au lieu de cela, elle engagea la conversation avec lui... _(N/B : Pauvre biquet... *soupir*)_ Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir quand il lui demanda de visiter le lycée. Non mais un lycée comme le notre n'a pas besoin de visite, il est ridiculement minuscule ! _(N/B : Enfin une parole intelligente ! Tkt mon biquet on va l'avoir ce type faut juste trouver le moyen de retirer la glue... L'essence tu croies que ça marche ? Ouais non ça pue... Cherche pas on va trouver ! XD)_ Jaloux ? Oui c'était certain, je l'étais ! Stephen avait été bien plus proche que je ne le serais jamais de Bella... Je savais qu'il voulait tenter de la faire changer d'avis pour avoir une relation avec et cela me faisait bien flipper ! Même si Bella m'avait assuré ne pas vouloir de lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle finirait par se laisser tenter. Que devais-je faire ? _(N/B : La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ! Faut attaquer ! Tu cours, tu cadres et buuuuut ! Si tu regarde les autres jouer comme l'Équipe de France ben tu finiras comme elle... Eliminé !)_

Les voir partir tout les deux, avec son bras autour du cou de ma belle, me retourna l'estomac ! Le reste du groupe les regardait partir également...

**- C'est qui lui ?** Nous demanda Ben.

**- Le cousin de Tanya et accessoirement le plan...**

Emmett fut coupé dans sa phrase par Rosalie qui lui avait mis une claque derrière la nuque.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que cela regarde qui que ce soit Emmett ! Stephen est le cousin de Tanya et il connait Bella point barre !** Cracha Rosalie.

Le silence retomba. Après quelques minutes ainsi, nous décidâmes de nous rendre dans nos classes respectives. Les deux premières heures furent les plus longues de ma vie ! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à eux deux ! Je me demandais si elle était en cours avec lui, s'il lui tenait toujours les épaules comme l'aurait fait un couple...

La pause, enfin j'allais la voir ! J'espérai que Stephen soit occupé ailleurs ! Mais non, ce n'était décidément pas un bon jour... Je venais d'allumer ma clope sous le regard mauvais de ma soeur quand Bella arriva accompagnée de l'autre... Elle m'adressa un sourire et je compris de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui tendis ma cigarette. Jasper n'apprécia pas du tout.

Jessica et Laureen s'approchaient de notre groupe. Je savais à qui inévitablement elles allaient s'en prendre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'hésitai entre m'éloigner et ainsi espérer qu'elles ne dirait rien à Bella ou rester comme je lui avait promis. J'avais choisi la seconde option mais j'étais très mal à l'aise...

Pour une fois, je m'étais trompé ! Enfin, pas totalement... Leur première cible n'était pas B. mais Stephen. Pourtant, elles devaient le connaître puisque samedi soir elles étaient aussi en boîte.

Laureen encore plus conne que d'habitude lui posa la question à deux balles, à savoir s'il était nouveau...

_Non connasse ! On l'avait caché dans nos sacs et on le sort juste maintenant ! (N/B : MDR ! J'aurais pas dit mieux... Si ?) _

Puis elle entreprit de lui expliquer les « régles » de popularité de Forks. J'étais certain qu'il avait déjà dû subir les mises en garde de Tanya. Mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa popularité...

Jessica voyant qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce que Laureen lui disait, mit fin à leur échange et se tourna vers moi pour me demander si j'étais pote avec Bella, Jasper et Angela. J'essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, et lui répondis que oui.

Ce qui dut passablement l'agacer puisqu'elle se sentit obligée de parler de notre ancien arrangement.

**- Hum... Très bien, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour continuer à te soulager !**

Oh merde ! Ça sentais pas bon ! Je n'avais jamais parlé à Bella de ce « plan » là... En même temps, elle connaissait ma réputation donc elle devait également se douter que Jess avait, elle aussi, passé du temps avec moi. Elle semblait écœurée...

Jess dû remarquer sa réaction car elle lui parla.

**- T'as un problème Swan ?**

**- Hum... Juste une vague nausée à l'idée de toi avec Edward... L'image est assez écoeurante ! **

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Jalouse ?**

Hum... Que j'aimerais qu'elle le soit ! Même s'il était impensable que je la traite comme j'avais pu le faire avec les autres...

**- Jalouse ? Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi va ! Juste, je crois qu'Ed peut avoir mieux comme plan que toi ! Et puis... J'suis pas sûre que côté MST tu sois clean...**

Et bien non... Définitivement pas jalouse ! Non, plutôt de la pitié... Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ! J'étais pathétique ! Je voulais tellement être plus pour elle...

_Putain d'enfer_.

**- Espèce de...**

**- Jess ! Tu ferais bien de retourner voir Tanya avant de dire des choses qui pourraient te causer des ennuis ! Ici, on est tous amis avec Bella !** Cracha Rosalie. _(N/B : Elle crache beaucoup Rose nan ? *pouffe*)_

Tout le groupe s'était rapproché de Bella sauf moi qui me trouvais donc de l'autre côté, au centre il y avait les deux pestes.

Je n'osais pas la regarder, je ne voulais pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Non, j'aurais voulu voir l'envie mais sachant que je ne trouverai certainement pas cela je préférai baisser la tête.

Elle partit, sans un mot de plus ! Elle s'éloigna de nous comme si elle voulait fuir... Chacun de nous se regarda, personne n'avait bougé. Alice voulut la rejoindre mais Jasper l'en empêcha.

**- Alice, elle veut être seule laisse la !**

**- Mais Jazz, je veux juste voir si elle va bien...**

**-Oh ! La petite Alice s'inquiète pour sa nouvelle copine !** Lâcha Laureen.

**- Toi, tu parle pas comme ça à ma sœur** **! **Grondai-je.

**- Bah quoi Eddy ? J'ai rien dit de méchant ! Aller viens avec nous et laisse les intello entre eux, tu mérite mieux...**

**- Putain ! Mais lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas être avec vous ! Alors retournez avec les abrutis et foutez-nous la paix !**

Sur mes paroles, elles partirent rejoindre le reste de la meute. Tanya leur parla, un sourire mauvais lui fendit le visage puis elle partit dans le hall du lycée.

**- Pourquoi Bella est partie ?** Demanda d'un coup Stephen. _(N/B : A cause d'un crétin qui comprends rien ! Grrr !)_

Nous secouâmes tous la tête en signe d'incompréhension sauf Jazz et Angela. Tous nos regard se tournèrent vers eux.

**- Elle a voulu couper court à la conversation, elle n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention. **Répondit Angela.

Mais je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux inquiets, leurs regards ne me trompaient pas. Malheureusement, il était déjà l'heure de reprendre les cours. Je soufflais de soulagement et sachant que les deux prochaines heures j'allais être assis à côté de Bella, j'allais en profiter pour savoir si elle allait bien !

Installé à ma paillasse Jessica vint prendre place à coté de moi.

**- Edward ? Je voudrais qu'on recommence tous les deux...**

**- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble ! On a passé de bons moments non ? **_(N/B : Nan mais dans le genre suce-bite elle est forte elle ! Désolée pour le language mais là... Waouuuu ! Elle a aucune __estime d'elle-même c'est pas possible !)_

**- Jess... Si j'étais avec toi avant, ce n'était que pour un plan cul ! On était sur la même longueur d'onde non ?**

**- Pas vraiment... Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas plus alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour prendre ce que tu voudrais bien me donner. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse... Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance.**

Heureusement que j'étais assis sinon me serait retrouvé le cul par terre ! Cette fille m'avait fait tout un cinéma juste pour obtenir quelques faveurs ? Je n'avais accepté ses avances que parce qu'elle semblait être adepte des plans culs sans engagements... Putain ! Elle avait l'air si mal...

**- Jess... Je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai jamais laissé croire qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose entre nous. Et puis cela fait maintenant longtemps qu'on a pas été ensemble. Tu ne t'ai pas doutée que je ne voulais plus de cet arrangement ?**

**- Si, mais j'espérais que tu veuilles plus...**

Elle se tut et leva son regard vers la porte d'entrée, je suivis son mouvement. Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes et semblait bien plus pâle que ce matin. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Je me sentais coupable de son état. Est-ce que l'altercation de ce matin en était la cause ? Je n'osais pas croiser son regard de peur d'y voir de la colère. Je ne l'avais pas assez défendue, j'étais resté de l'autre côté, j'aurais certainement dû faire comme le reste du groupe et me rapprocher d'elle, or j'étais resté le plus éloigné. Elle m'en voulait certainement de n'avoir une fois encore pas pris clairement sa défense...

Jessica ne se leva pas et esquissa un léger sourire. Putain ! Mais à quoi elle joue là ?

Au lieu de venir à coté de moi, elle partit dans le fond de la salle. Le professeur arriva, suivi de Stephen. Putain ! Pourvu qu'il oblige Bella à revenir à côté de moi et surtout qu'il laisse Stephen le plus loin possible de notre paillasse ! Le prof obligea chacun à reprendre sa place initiale. Je me sentis soulagé et heureux, j'allais pouvoir parler à Bella. Sauf qu'au moment même où je me faisais cette réflexion, il indiqua le troisième tabouret de notre table à Stephen. Cette journée devait être maudite...

_Putain d'enfer !_

Le TP consistait à l'étude d'un foetus de poulet. On devait le sortir délicatement de la coquille et ensuite faire des expériences avec différents produits qu'on lui injecterait. Il fallait également détailler sa morphologie. J'entendais certain de mes camarades dire que cela ressemblait à E.T. Perso, je voyais une nette ressemblance avec un foetus humain. Certes je n'en avais pas vu en vrai mais cela ressemblait vraiment aux images des bouquins ! Même si je n'étais pas sensible à tout cela, je pouvais sentir le malaise chez Bella. J'avais envie de lui prendre la main, de lui dire que si elle ne pouvait pas faire ce TP qu'il n'y avait pas de souci... J'avais le souvenir qu'elle avait eu pas mal de difficultés la fois où l'on avait étudié le coeur d'une grenouille encore attaché à celle-ci vivante... Cela pouvait paraître barbare mais il fallait bien que l'on apprenne !

Je la voyais blanchir à vue d'oeil, ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et elle était parcourue de frissons.

**- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Bella, si tu ne te sens pas bien dis-le moi. Bella ? Réponds tu me fais peur !**

Je n'avais pas fini de prononcer ma phrase qu'elle chuta de son tabouret ! Elle s'était évanouie mais a repris aussi vite connaissance quand elle a touché le sol.

Le prof arriva à notre hauteur. Stephen lui proposa d'emmener Bella à l'infirmerie. J'allais protester, il ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait l'infirmerie, il avait commencé les cours aujourd'hui mais trop tard... Le prof lui avait déjà donné son consentement et il partit soutenant Bella par la taille.

Il fut cependant vite de retour. Le prof lui demanda des nouvelles. Il ne put lui répondre, l'infirmière l'ayant rapidement congédié. Après une dizaine de minutes, ce fut au tour de l'infirmière d'entrer dans la salle. Elle expliqua que Bella avait fait une chute de tension, rien de grave, mais qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle donna un mot d'excuse à Stephen lui demandant de le remettre au professeur de sport. Il accepta. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Edward ? J'ai besoin que tu me rende un grand service.**

**- Bien sûr ! Quel est-il ?**

Mon père et elle avaient travaillés quelques années ensembles au début de leurs carrières et elle était devenue une amie de la famille.

**- J'ai besoin que tu ramènes Isabella Swan chez elle. Elle ne veut pas inquiéter sa famille.**

**- Pas de souci ! Mais il faudra quand même avertir Jasper... Le connaissant, s'il ne la voit pas au cours suivant il va s'inquiéter. **

**- Je le ferais appeler dans ce cas.** **On va récupérer son sac et tu l'accompagneras chez elle.**

En rangeant ses affaires, je remarquais dans la petite poche sur le coté une feuille pliée en plusieurs morceaux. La curiosité l'emporta et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil. C'était l'un de nos mots échangés pendant la biologie. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie en pensant qu'elle avait gardé une trace de nos échanges ! _(N/B : Loooooove boaaaat ! Oups désolée je m'égare XD)_

Sur le trajet pour aller à l'infirmerie, madame Coop me demanda de veiller sur Bella le temps qu'un membre de sa famille ne rentre. J'acceptai, ravi d'avoir une raison pour rester auprès d'elle !

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. Je l'entendis parler à quelqu'un mais ne pus comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit accompagnée de Bella.

Elle semblait si fragile, si faible à cet instant que j'aurais aimé pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit.

Elle leva les yeux et me fixa. Je vis une lueur de peur et d'angoisse passer dans son regard.

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? On était amis, elle aurait dû se sentir en confiance ! Enfin non, pas encore, je n'avais pas dû réussir à lui prouver que j'en étais digne...

**- Bella ? J'ai demandé à Edward de te raccompagner et de rester avec toi, le temps qu'un membre de ta famille soit rentré.**

**- Oh ! Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine... Je peux très bien rester seule. **

Elle semblait visiblement gênée.

**- T'inquiète Bells, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.**

Elle tiqua sur le surnom que j'avais employé. Pourquoi ? Ne voulait-elle pas que je l'appelle ainsi ?

Cette fille était décidément une énigme pour moi ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir la comprendre d'un regard ou mieux, lire dans son esprit mais cela était impossible...

**- Allez-y les enfants ! Ed ne t'en fais pas, je vais prévenir le prof de sports pour ton absence.**

Nous partîmes vers la parking. Elle marchait lentement, malgré tout elle faillit trébucher. Je me précipitai pour la retenir et en profitai pour garder mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne me demanda pas de l'enlever pour mon plus grand plaisir. Arrivés devant ma Volvo, je lui ouvris la portière et l'aidai à s'installer. Je déposai nos sacs dans le coffre et pris place au volant.

La musique se mit en marche de manière assourdissante et une espèce de rap horrible retentit dans l'habitacle.

_Putain ! C'est quoi ça ? Ah oui... Emmett !_

**- Désolé... C'est Emmett qui avait la voiture ce matin.**

**- Pas de souci ! Mais pas sûre de m'entendre avec lui coté musique ! **

**- T'inquiète, tu ne seras pas la seule !** Ris-je. **Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle arrive en bio avec cette tête et qu'elle ne veuille pas s'asseoir à mes cotés. Je suppose qu'elle ne supportait plus les remarques des pintades qu'elle subissait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de me parler. Si jamais elle ne voulait plus être vue en ma compagnie, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais gérer cela. En même temps, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir... J'avais moi-même fait en sorte de me tenir loin d'elle !

**- Euh... Je... Enfin, j'ai paniqué... J'ai... Merde, Edward je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus être vu avec moi au lycée... Je sais que tu es ami avec les pom-pom-girls et je ne voudrais pas que ma présence t'empêche de les fréquenter ou ruine tes plans...**

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase mais je supposai qu'elle avait voulu parler de mes plans cul. Je lui avais déjà expliqué pourtant que je voulais autre chose, que je n'en avais plus !

**- Bella... Je me fous des pom-pom-girls ! Enfin, hormis Alice et Rosalie. Ces filles n'ont pas une once de cervelle et même si, à une époque, j'étais ravi de leur plaire et de pouvoir bénéficier de leur attention, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! Il me semblait pourtant te l'avoir déjà dit...**

**- Oui mais enfin... Jessica avait l'air de penser que votre « arrangement » était toujours d'actualité... Et puis en bio, elle est bien venue te parler alors j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être enfin, j'en sais rien...**

**- Putain ! Mais arrête de croire que tu es moins importante qu'elles ! C'est tout l'inverse ! **_(N/B : Enfiiiiiin une parole intelligente venant du crétin de service ! Allez encore un ptit effort ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes et c'est dans la poche !) _**Avec toi, je peux parler de tout ! Tu es la seule à savoir pour le piano, la seule avec qui je me sens vraiment moi, exception faite de ma famille...**

_Je rêve ou je lui fais une déclaration là ?(N/B : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)_

_Arrête maintenant ! Sinon dans deux secondes, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes... (N/B : Mais ta gueule toiiii ! Ouiiinn !) _

_Putain de conscience ! (N/B : Allez ! Tu peux le faire !)_

Je venais de me garer devant chez elle. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture de stationnée.

Elle m'invita à entrer dans sa maison et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle me servit un verre de coca et proposa de faire le repas.

Ah merde ! C'est vrai, on a pas mangé... Je voulais cependant qu'elle se repose, Madame Coop n'aurait pas apprécié que je la laisse préparer le déjeuner.

**- Bella assois-toi ! Je vais faire à manger, tu dois te reposer.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé !**

**- Je sais ! Mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau. Tu as quoi à me proposer ?**

**- J'allais te faire des pâtes à la bolognaise si tu aimes...**

**- J'adore ! Alors où sont les pâtes ?**

Pendant que je préparais notre repas, nous discutâmes de tout de rien, des cours, de l'examen, des universités choisies...

**- Bella... Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ce matin, tu dois me le dire. Je t'ai promis de ne plus te laisser tomber et je tiendrais ma promesse. Mais je n'arrive pas toujours à savoir comment réagir face aux remarques acerbes des pintades ! **_(N/B : Et merde ! Pas un seul petit « je t'aime » ! Froussard !)_

Bella sourit au surnom que j'avais employé pour désigner Tanya et sa meute.

**- J'ai juste cru que tu regrettais de t'être affiché avec nous puis Tanya m'a coincée dans les toilettes et en a rajouté une couche mais rien de bien important ! Si on changeait de sujet ?**

**- Pas tant que je ne suis pas certain que tu ne m'en veux pas !**

**- Edward... Je t'ai dit que c'était bon ! Tiens, tu veux savoir ton surnom ?**

**- Tu l'as déjà trouvé ? Moi qui pensais qu'il t'aurait fallu plus de temps...**

**- Désolée de te décevoir mais non, j'ai déjà le surnom parfait !**

**-Vas-y !**

J'avais peur, très peur ! Remarque, elle ne pouvait pas faire pire que la Tanya avec son « eddychouchounet » _(N/B : C'était pas « Eddychounet » ? MDR ! Eddychouchounet c'est __pitoyable !)_

**- Warden...**

Elle l'avait dit d'une petite voix, la tête baissée sur son assiette...

_Warden ? Mais attends elle me prend pour un gardien, gardien de quoi?_

**- Hum... Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Oh ! Euh... C'est obligé ?**

**- Hum... Oui, si tu veux que je t'autorise à m'appeler ainsi ! Gardien ? Vraiment ?**

**- Ça sonne mieux en anglais !**

**- Alors... Pourquoi ?**

**- Alors déjà, c'est juste pour le fun ! Gardien, comment t'expliquer...**

Elle réfléchit pendant un temps impossible !

**- En fait, depuis ton arrivée à Forks, tu sembles être une sorte de chef pour la population féminine du lycée ! Elles te mangent quasi-toutes dans la main et obéissent à tes envies... Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit dans les vestiaires des filles... Certaines vont même jusqu'à raconter que tu serais très autoritaire à certains moments !**

Elle rougit fortement. Je me demandai qui avait bien pu dire cela ! Pas que ce soit faux mais de là à exposer ma vie sexuelle... Putain ! Aucune n'avait avoué qu'il se passait peu de choses ? Je ne comprenais pas ces filles ! Elles préféraient faire croire que je les avais sautées plutôt que d'avouer qu'à part quelques caresses ça n'allait pas plus loin !

**- Hum... Tu sais, faut pas croire tout ce que tu entends ! Je ne mérite pas la réputation que ces filles me font...**

**- Tu n'es pas autoritaire alors ?** Me dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

**- Hum... T'auras qu'à le découvrir ! **_(N/B : Héhé ! Eddy se lâche ! Youhouuu !)_

_Merde ! J'ai dit ça à haute voix ? _

_Vu sa tête oui !_

_Et merde ! (N/B : Naaaaan c'est bon ça ! Hein les filles ?)_

**- C'est tout ? Juste pour ça alors ? J'aurais cru que tu serais plus... Comment dire ? Personnelle...**

**- Je t'ai expliquer pourquoi Warden en entier ! En fait, je l'ai trouvé en mélangeant ton prénom à autre chose mais ça tu ne sauras pas !**

**- Attends mais c'est injuste ! Dis-moi !**

**- Non ! Je t'ai déjà trop donné d'infos ! Et puis, un surnom y'a pas à l'expliquer ! Donc soit je t'appelle Little-Cullen comme Jazz et Angela soit Warden !**

Je grimaçais à l'évocation du surnom stupide donné par Jazz !

**- Sache que je n'autorise personne à m'appeler autrement qu'Edward, je déteste les surnoms !**

**- Hum... Dommage... Enfin, j'ai pas dit que je l'emploierais pas non plus !**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jazz et ma soeur qui avaient semble-t-il décidés de sécher quelques heures de cours.

**- Salut, ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?**

Jazz semblait paniqué mais Bella le rassura rapidement. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter. Vers 16h30, je les laissai pour aller à l'entrainement...

* * *

Biboo: Défi relevé! Et pas qu'une fois félicitation.

Et vous avez-vous trouvé quel défi j'avais lancé à Biboo?

Et ce surnom alors? qui saura trouver l'autre raison et comment Bella l'a trouvé? des idées?

A bientôt!


	22. Chapter 21: S'isoler

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

_**Réponses aux presques-anonymes:**_

**Titine: **Pour Edward, laisse lui un peu de temps, il apprend chaque jour à réagir en fonction de Bella...

**Alicia: **Pour l'histoire entre Charlie et Me Denali je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup ses personnages qui sont très occupés (mdr)

**Marion:** patience, patience c'est pour bientôt!

**Cullen51**: Edward a effectivement du mal à savoir comment il doit réagir face aux attaques que subit Bella, mais il s'est quand même nettement amélioré depuis le début non? Quant à savoir si Ed aidera d'avantage Bella, tu le découvriras...

**Lou: **désolée mais non se n'est pas la bonne réponse, cela dit tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir donner cet argument.

**PatieSnow:** Désolée pour tes nerfs...je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va les épargner par contre!

**(): **Et voilà aussitôt demandé aussitôt en ligne!

**Lyllou; **en même temps ils ont tellement mal joué qu'il est difficile de ne pas leur en vouloir aux bleu! Et pour ce qui est d'Edward il se lâche effectivement.

**matrineu54; Princetongirl818:**Merci pour vos commentaires!

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21: S'isoler

_Pov Jasper: _

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. Le lundi midi, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous. Nous c'était les Cullen, Ben puis Angela et moi. Pendant le repas, je m'inquiétais de ne voir ni Bella ni Edward mais je supposais qu'ils avaient peut-être dû être retenus par leur professeur.

Stephen vint se joindre à nous, ce qui pour ma part ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Il semblait avoir vraiment envie d'être avec mon ange... Je ne savais pas trop encore si cela devait me réjouir ou m'inquiéter.

**- Salut, vous avez été prévenus pour Bella ?** Demanda-t-il.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, prévenus de quoi ?

**- Non, où est ma sœur ?**

**- Oh ! Elle a fait un malaise en bio et l'infirmière a demandé à Edward de la raccompagner chez vous.**

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Tanya venait d'arriver à notre table.

**- Stephen, tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Comme tu peux le voir, chère cousine, je mange pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas manger à cette table !**

**- Ah, et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?**

**- C'est la table des loosers, des no-lifes... T'as besoin de plus d'explications ?**

**- Hum... Non mais tu me connais mieux que cela, moi je m'en fous des étiquettes !**

**- Fais comme tu veux, tu viendras pas te plaindre ! Je sais qu'Isabella Swan est ton plan cul mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'afficher avec !**

Elle avait parlé tellement fort que le reste du réfectoire avait entendu. Déjà des murmures parcouraient les différentes tables...

**- Putain Tanya ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Ce que je fais avec Bella ne te concerne pas ! **

**- Non peut-être mais ici elle joue la parfaite sainte-ni-touche alors qu'on sait toi et moi que c'est une grosse salope.**

**- Tanya, ne va pas trop loin !**

La conversation fut interrompue par Madame Coop qui venait vers nous.

**- Les enfants, je voulais vous prévenir qu'Isabella... **

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil vers Stephen.

**- Tu les as déjà prévenus ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Très bien, elle a fait une baisse de tension mais Jasper je pense que tu devrais la rejoindre. J'ai demandé à Edward de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la famille arrive. **

**- D'accord, mais pourquoi s'est-elle sentie mal ?**

**- Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle n'a pas supporté de devoir disséquer un fœtus de poulet mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait autre chose...**

Elle avait essayé de le dire assez bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre mais Alice avait intercepté sa phrase.

Une fois le repas fini, je prévins mes amis que j'allais rejoindre Bella. Alice voulût venir avec moi ce que j'acceptai.

**- Jasper, de quoi voulait parler l'infirmière ?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment...**

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que Bella était sujette aux crises d'angoisse, ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler.

**- Ok ! Je vais te dire ce que moi je pense. Je crois que vous nous cachez quelque chose à propos de Bella. Elle a changé depuis son voyage mais elle reste fragile. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne veux qu'aider Bella !**

**- Je sais Alice mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en à l'air.**

Arrivés à la maison, je demandai immédiatement à mon ange si elle allait bien puis nous passions le restant de la journée ensemble. Quand Edward partit à l'entraînement, j'en profitai pour raccompagner Alice chez elle.

Les jours suivants, Alice et moi étions moins présents dans le groupe. Nous avions envie d'être seuls afin de faire connaissance mais je voyais bien que Bella n'était pas dans son assiette... J'avais essayé de savoir ce qui la rendait triste mais j'avais beau insister elle restait ferme. Elle n'avait rien ! Je m'inquiétais soit disant trop...

Alice aussi s'inquiétait, elle aimait vraiment Bella et la voir ainsi l'attristait.

Le mercredi, Alice eut l'idée d'organiser une soirée entre nous le vendredi suivant. Je trouvais l'idée géniale ! Au moins Alec et Kate seraient de la partie et si vraiment Bella avait des problèmes, j'étais certain qu'elle se confierait à Alec.

_POV Bella:_

Après le départ d'Edward, Alice et Jasper, je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Edward avait été adorable cet après-midi mais je ne cessais de me remémorer ce qu'Edward pensait de moi **«** **tu es minable »...**

Comment avais-je pu croire une fraction de seconde qu'il soit sincère dans ses démarches d'amitié ? Pourtant, à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble il me semblait vraiment honnête... Alors soit il était excellent comédien, soit Tanya mentait !

Cette nuit là, je refis pour la première fois depuis longtemps le cauchemar... En me réveillant le mardi matin, j'avais l'estomac noué et les mains tremblantes. L'impression que les mois passés au centre n'avaient jamais existés...

Je me préparai rapidement, n'avalai rien mon estomac refusant de coopérer et partis en courant rejoindre le stade. J'avais espéré qu'Edward serait à nouveau venu faire le trajet en courant mais non.

Je fis rapidement le détour par l'infirmerie, pour que Mme Coop prenne ma tension. A contre-cœur, elle m'autorisa à participer à l'entraînement. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

**- Désolée coach pour hier... **Commençais-je..

**- Pas de souci Swan, j'ai été prévenu. Es-tu passée voir madame Coop ?**

**- Oui c'est bon, elle m'autorise à reprendre.**

**- Très bien, rejoins les autres sur la piste. Aujourd'hui, on fait de l'endurance donc tu cours à ton rythme, le but est de tenir toute l'heure !**

**- Ok !**

Je partis donc à petites foulées rejoindre le reste de mes camarades. Les frères Cullen me saluèrent ainsi que Ben. Le reste des gars présents, nous regardaient. Certains paraissaient curieux d'autres haineux...

Je remarquai la présence de Stephen dans les gradins, je le saluai rapidement de la main.

**- Que fait-il là ?** Demanda Emmett

**- Je sais pas ! **

**- Je crois qu'il est venu voir ma sœurette de cœur !** Rigola-t-il

**- Tu crois ça toi ? **

**- Bah oui, au fait... Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé hier soir ?**

**- Non, il est parti raccompagner Alice quand Edward est parti et je me suis couchée de bonne heure donc je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais de quoi aurait-il dû me parler ?**

**- Bien euh... Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire...**

Il ne put continuer, le coach nous ordonna de courir en silence, ce que l'on fit.

Après l'entraînement, je retrouvais Stephen appuyé sur le mur en face du vestiaire des filles.

**- Salut ma beauté ! Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Salut, oui je vais mieux.**

**- Tant mieux ! Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur hier. Tu viens, je voudrais te parler en privé.**

Je regardai autour de nous et m'aperçus que plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour nous écouter.

**- Hum... Comme tu veux.**

Après nous être éloignés de l'agitation de la cour, Stephen s'installa sur un banc et je pris place à coté de lui.

**- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais tu dois être au courant... Je pense que Jasper a dû t'en parler, non ?**

**- Non, tu es le deuxième aujourd'hui à me dire cela et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !**

**- Ok... Hier midi, Tanya est venue me voir et a balancé en plein self que nous avions un PCF... Je suis désolé Bells, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais tu sais comment elle est !**

**- Oui, je le sais malheureusement...**

Putain ! Maintenant, j'allais passer pour la salope de service ! Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Je ressentis à nouveau la bile monter dans ma gorge. Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer, mes mains se mirent à trembler... J'arrivai à me calmer en pensant à Phil, à ce qu'il m'avait appris pendant les mois passés au centre...

Comme il me manquait à cet instant ! J'aurais donné cher pour y être et fuir à nouveau cette haine mais si j'avais appris une seule chose là-bas, c'était de ne jamais fuir devant l'adversité, de relever la tête et d'affronter ses problèmes ! Facile, c'était facile ! Il suffisait juste de passer au-dessus... Je l'avais déjà fait des centaines de fois mais je ne savais pas si à ce moment précis, j'avais la force de le faire...

**- Bella, j'ai discuté avec ma cousine hier soir. Elle m'a promis de ne plus te chercher d'ennuis et elle est d'accord pour apprendre à te connaître !**

**- Tanya ? Tu sais Stephen... Je doute qu'elle puisse être un jour sympa avec moi. Depuis toujours elle me fait des crasses alors...**

**- Je sais mais j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur elle. **

Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire mais même si Tanya arrêtait de m'humilier, elle n'était pas la seule ! Je commençais à peine à être plus confiante que déjà mes anciens démons refaisaient surface ...

Après quelques minutes de silence, je remarquai que tout le groupe nous regardait.

**- Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne vient nous voir ?** Demandai-je

**- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ont-ils peur de déranger ?**

**- Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah... Ils savent que je voulais te parler alors je suppose qu'ils attendent que nous ayons fini.**

**- Dans ce cas, allons les rejoindre si tu veux bien.**

**- Bien-sûr ma belle !**

**- Stephen, arrête de m'appeler comme cela ! Ça me met mal-à l'aise.**

**- Pourquoi ? J'aime t'appeler ainsi...**

**- Parce que nous ne sommes qu'amis et il n'y aura rien d'autre. Alors cesse de me donner des surnoms !**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Nous arrivions proche du groupe, alors que Tanya venait à notre rencontre. Elle me fit un sourire, je me retournai pour voir si jamais une de ses clones était derrière mais non. Il m'était réellement adressé !

**- Salut Bella, Stephen.**

**- Euh... Salut Tanya. **Répondis-je confuse.

**- Je... Euh... Je voulais te dire que je m'excuse et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.**

Elle semblait presque honnête ! Presque car elle ne me regardait pas en parlant, elle fixait Stephen... Et puis, après plus d'une décennie à subir ses coups bas, je ne pouvais pas vraiment croire qu'elle était sincère mais je lui laissai le bénéfice du doute.

**- Hum... J'accepte tes excuses mais ne t'attends pas à gagner mon amitié facilement.**

**- Très bien !**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers le reste du groupe. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde excepté Edward à qui elle ne fit qu'un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, mon cœur une fois de plus se fissura. Il n'avait pas repoussé Tanya, voulait-il encore d'elle ? Pourtant il m'avait affirmé le contraire à plusieurs reprises...

A mon tour, je saluai les filles et Jasper.

**- Comment ça va ce matin Bells ?** Me demanda Jasper

**- Ça va très bien ! **

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir en courant ! Madame Coop t'avait demandé de passer la voir avant de courir...** Intervint Edward.

**- Warden, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, hein ? J'ai déjà assez de Jazz qui se prend pour ma mère, ça me suffit !**

Edward semblait gêné. Il avait la tête baissée et sa main passée dans ses cheveux mais je ne savais si c'était pour l'emploi de son surnom ou pour la comparaison avec Jazz.

**- Comment tu as ****appelé**** mon frangin ?** Demanda Alice

**- Oh ! Euh... Warden, je... Euh... Enfin, c'est une longue histoire...**

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et mon cœur s'emballer. Je n'avais pas demandé l'autorisation d'Edward pour utiliser ce surnom... En même temps, sachant qu'il détestait les pseudos, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de le voir me le refuser !

**- Isabella, je ne me prends pas pour ta mère mais je m'inquiète après le malaise que tu as fait hier !**

Je grimaçai à l'emploi de mon nom entier.

**- Oh oh, c'est Bella pas mon nom entier c'est trop... Horrible !**

**- Hum... Tu m'a bien trouvé un surnom ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Isabella, ne m'appelle pas Warden !**

Putain ! Il avait particulièrement appuyé sur le « Isa » de mon prénom, quelle horreur ! Le reste du groupe semblait très attentif à notre échange, comme s' ils cherchaient une révélation...

Perturbée par le regard intense d'Edward sur moi, je décidai de partir en m'excusant. Arrivée dans les toilettes, je me retrouvais coincée face à Victoria. Celle-ci était l'une des pom-pom-girls qui m'avait peu humiliée mais le regard qu'elle me lança ne fut absolument pas sympathique...

**-Swan... Alors tu couches avec le cousin de Tanya ?**

**- Hum... Cela ne te regarde pas ! **

J'essayai de me montrer ferme mais ma voix me semblait tremblante.

**- Bien, je te préviens tu as intérêt à te faire petite si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. Tanya a peut-être retourné sa veste mais sache que je t'ai à l'œil !**

**- …**

Je ne lui répondis pas ne sachant pas quoi dire à ses menaces.

**- Je vais être claire avec toi. Tu ne touches ni à Stephen, ni à Edward. Tu ne mérites pas leur amitié et encore moins plus...**

Putain ! Elle parlait de m'éclaircir les idées mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_Encore moins plus ? Moins ou plus faudrait savoir... Elle a vraiment un cerveau de blonde !_

_**- S**_**i je te vois leur tourner autour, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Oh, je sais ce que tu penses mais rassure-toi jusqu'à présent, Tanya menait la barque et elle est faible ! Moi, je te promets que si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu souffrira et pas que toi... Je m'amuserai à anéantir chaque personne à qui tu tiens ! Je commencerai par Angela, si fragile... Elle sera facile à briser ! Puis je m'en prendrais à Jasper et à cette petite sotte d'Alice...**

**- Que veux-tu exactement ? Victoria, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes mais si c'est moi que tu veux, laisse-les tranquilles !**

**- Je veux que tu redeviennes la misérable Isabella Swan ! Je veux que tu retournes pleurer dans les pantalons de Jasper ! J'attends de toi que tu t'éloignes d'eux sinon ils souffriront et ne pense pas me tester parce que tu n'imagines pas de quoi je suis capable !**

Tout en m'expliquant cela, elle s'était approchée de moi le regard de plus en plus sombre. Je connaissais par mon père la réputation des Hunter, ils n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables... Je ne doutai donc absolument pas que Victoria mettrait ses menaces à exécution mais à savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller... Ça je ne le savais pas !

Je décidai donc de protéger mes amis et ma famille.

_Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir..._

_Ouais mais tu peux aussi en parler !_

_Pour ce que ca changera... Non, je vais me tenir tranquille !_

_Tu vas pas t'isoler à nouveau ?_

_Bin... Je ne sais pas, faut que j'y réfléchisse..._

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le midi, bien qu'assise à la même table que le reste du groupe, je prétextai un contrôle à réviser pour ne pas m'éterniser. Surtout que Tanya et Victoria avaient elles aussi squatté. La première flirtait ouvertement avec Edward. Celui-ci ne réagissant pas, je ne pouvais comprendre s'il était réceptif ou non. Mais une chose était certaine, le voir proche de cette pintade me brisait à chaque fois ! La seconde se faisait toute gentille avec tout le monde.

Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à me dire devant le groupe qu'elle était désolée de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu à mon égard ces dernières années. Entre Tanya et Victoria, je ne savais plus trop comment agir ! Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient manifesté autre chose que de la gentillesse. Pour Victoria j'étais consciente qu'elle jouait alors que Tanya... J'ignorai si elle était sincère ou si elle suivait le même délire que l'autre !

Le reste de la semaine défila sur le même schéma, je ne m'éternisai jamais avec le groupe. Aux entraînements du soir j'esquivai au maximum les frères Cullen, Edward étant de toute façon très souvent avec Tanya et Emmett avec Rosalie, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils avaient remarqué mon changement d'attitude. Même Jasper ne semblait pas plus s'occuper de moi ! Il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie d'Alice. Il me demandait malgré tout comment j'allais et inévitablement je lui répondais que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Angela était plus perspicace, elle m'avait même prévenue qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait essayé de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas mais j'avais tenu bon en prétextant qu'avec les entraînements, j'avais du retard dans mon travail scolaire et que cela m'angoissait...

Je m'isolai tout au long de la semaine, Alec et Jake avaient essayé de me joindre... Je n'avais répondu ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Alice nous proposa de faire une soirée entre nous chez elle vendredi soir, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'esquiver. Malheureusement le « entre nous » incluait Tanya et Victoria... Heureusement pour moi, Laureen et Jessica n'avaient quant à elles pas changé d'attitude, ce qui étonnamment me rassura. Je savais sur quel pied danser !

Sans grande conviction, je me préparai donc à passer la soirée chez les Cullen où Stephen serait également ! Finalement, j'avais passé plus de temps avec lui cette semaine... Il venait assister à tous mes entraînements, me proposant de me raccompagner pour laisser Jasper profiter d'Alice. La première fois, j'avais cru apercevoir Edward se tendre et lancer un regard noir envers Stephen mais il n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait pas non plus rejoint les matins suivants pour venir en courant avec moi... Je devais me faire une raison, Tanya avait probablement dit la vérité. Edward s'était rapproché de moi pour aider Alice et Jasper...

Jasper conduisit jusqu'à la villa, c'était la première fois que je voyais où ils habitaient. La maison était immense avec de grandes baies vitrées, une façade blanche et un jardin magnifique arboré et fleuri.

Nous n'eûmes pas à sonner qu'Alice ouvrait déjà la porte. L'entrée était sublime, des tableaux décoraient les murs gris clair. Le salon quant à lui était une immense pièce aux murs blanc. Dans un coin, un écran immense devant lequel plusieurs canapés étaient installés. Nous étions les derniers arrivés.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je me mettais légèrement en retrait. Ce qui malheureusement n'échappa à personne mais ce fut Victoria qui me surpris !

**- Et bien Bella... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas discuter avec nous ?**

**- Hum... **

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui répondre. Comment pouvait-on menacer les gens pour ensuite leur parler si gentiment ?

**- Oh... Je, c'est rien...**

**- Bien-sûr que si Bella ! Depuis le début de la semaine, on a tous remarqué que tu étais triste et que tu t'isolais énormément ! Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous ? **

**- Je sais Jazz mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis juste stressée à cause du retard que j'ai pris dans mes cours...**

**- Tu te prends trop la tête Bella ! Tu es la première de la promo, tu auras tes examens haut la main ! Et puis tu es maintenant sûre de faire le discours de fin d'année...**

Je coupais immédiatement la parole à Kate, il était hors de question qu'ils sachent l'importance qu'avait le discours pour moi.

**- Oui, oui, vous avez raison ! Je me fais des histoires pour rien, Alice tu as eu une bonne idée de faire cette soirée !**

**- Merci ! **

J'avais besoin d'évacuer mes angoisses et rien de tel que quelques verres d'alcool ! Après m'être enfin approchée du reste du groupe, je remarquai que Tanya était collée à Edward et qu'elle était entrain de lui parler à voix basse. Putain ! Si j'avais des doutes avant, là j'étais certaine qu'ils s'étaient remis ensembles ! Mon cœur se fissura encore un peu plus... Alec dut voir mon trouble puisqu'il se leva et me demanda de l'accompagner dehors pour fumer.

**- Bella... Ils ont peut-être avalé ton histoire de stress mais je te connais bien et je sais que ton malaise est plus profond... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !**

**- Tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon...**

**- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je te croirais ! Pourquoi vas- tu imaginer cela ?**

**- Bien ! Alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je prends mes distances...**

Je lui racontai les menaces de Victoria, le retournement de veste de Tanya, son rapprochement avec Edward. A la fin de mon explication je pleurais. J'étais fatiguée, j'en avais marre de n'avoir jamais de répit !

**- Bee, je te promets qu'elle ne pourra pas te faire de mal ! Même si sa famille a mauvaise réputation, ton père est le shérif ! Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de s'en prendre à sa fille... **

**- Justement ! Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle s'en prendrait d'abord aux gens proches...**

**- Tu devrais en parler avec les autres.**

**- Mais personne ne me croira, tu vois bien comment elle semble sympathique ! Elle a même déjà Kate qui lui mangerait presque dans la main...**

**- Tu as raison sur ce point, elle attire facilement les gens. Je te répète cependant de ne pas trop la prendre au sérieux. Et pour Edward et Tanya, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. **

Au même moment, nous entendîmes quelqu'un se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui était l'intrus.

**- Edward, ça va ?**

- **Oui, j'étais venu voir si tout allait bien, vous êtes ****partis****depuis un moment.**

**- Oh désolée, on discutait. Depuis quand es-tu là ?**

Merde ! Qu'avait-il entendu ? J'essayais de me repasser la conversation en mémoire voir si nous avions parlé du centre et ce que j'avais pu dire mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir...

**- Je... En fait, je crois que j'ai entendu la totalité... Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais quand je t'ai entendu dire pourquoi tu nous évitais...**

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il semblait gêné.

**- Je vais vous laisser et rejoindre Kate.**

**- Attends, je viens avec toi.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule avec Ed, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Pas entre lui et moi mais si Victoria nous voyait ensemble...

**- Non, reste ! Je voudrais te parler... S'il te plait.**

Je me rassis attendant qu'il parle.

**- Bella, j'ai entendu que Victoria t'avait menacée... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? **

**- Oh ! Et tu voulais que je fasse ça quand ? Pendant les entraînements du matin où tu passais le temps libre à discuter avec Tanya ? Ou bien le midi peut-être ? Ah mais non, que suis-je bête ! Tu étais occupé à rassurer l'autre blondasse sur sa perfection !**

J'étais énervée et blessée. Oui, j'aurais dû en parler mais je n'en avais pas eu la possibilité et puis Edward semblait tellement préférer la compagnie de l'autre que je n'allais pas m'immiscer dans leur relation !

**- Écoute-moi bien ! Entre Tanya et moi, ce n'est que de l'amitié ! Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été tendre avec toi mais elle essaie de changer ! Je pense qu'elle est sincère. Je ne veux rien d'autre avec elle alors même si je discute avec, tu seras toujours la bienvenue !**

**- Si tu le dis. **

**- Bella, regarde-moi !**

Je levai la tête, je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait que je le regarde mais mon estomac se serra d'anticipation. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mes mains étaient devenues moites et pas d'angoisse non, juste d'anticipation...

Pendant un temps incalculable, nous fûmes plongés en silence les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que reflétaient les miens mais j'espérais ne pas me tromper en interprétant son regard à lui... Malheureusement, nous fûmes interrompus par Stephen qui venait nous chercher pour manger. Rompant notre connexion, je me levai et me dirigeai comme au ralenti vers la villa. Stephen me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans le salon suivi de près par Edward. Tous se retournèrent et nous toisèrent. La plupart des regards étaient joyeux. Tanya détourna les yeux au moment où j'allais croiser son regard quant à Victoria, elle regarda étrangement la main de Stephen qu'il avait glissé dans la mienne une fois arrivé au salon.

Je retirai vivement ma main de la sienne comme si son contact venait de me brûler. En un sens, c'était vrai ! Je ne voulais pas ce genre de gestes avec lui mais je ne m'en rendais même pas compte.

Une immense table ronde trônait au milieu de la salle à manger. Chacun prit place autour. Alice n'étant pas une bonne cuisinière avait préféré commander des pizzas.

Je me retrouvai entre Stephen et Edward la pire et la meilleure place pensais-je. Malheureusement, en face se trouvaient Tanya et Victoria. J'avais la nette impression que chacun de mes gestes étaient épiés. Ben et Angela était assis l'un à coté de l'autre plus proches que jamais ! A ce moment là, je me demandai vraiment s'ils étaient ensembles. Dans tous les cas, cela n'allait pas tarder vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient...

_POV Jasper:_

Comme je l'avais espéré, Alec avait réussi à parler avec Bella ! Bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi elle semblait triste et s'isolait, j'étais rassuré. Edward était parti voir si tout allait bien, comme s'il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter !

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Angela et Ben ne se quittaient pas ! Par moments, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils ne voyaient plus personne autour d'eux. Juste avant le repas, ils s'éclipsèrent également dans le jardin. Ils revinrent les pizzas dans les bras.

Tout le monde s'installa à table, Stephen parti chercher Ed et Bella. Merde ! J'aurais dû être plus réactif ! Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait entre eux mais j'étais certain que Stephen ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop proches... Je me méfiai de Tanya ainsi que de Victoria. Elles avaient beau essayer d'être sympathiques, je pouvais sentir qu'elles n'étaient pas complétement sincères...

Pendant le repas, j'observai chaque personne. Ben et Angela semblaient être dans leur monde, les regards qu'ils se lançaient reflétaient clairement toute l'envie qui émanait d'eux. J'avais le sentiment que leur relation avait évolué mais en étaient-ils au même stade qu'Alice et moi ?

Si leur couple se faisait, et je n'en doutais aucunement, il ne resterait que Bella et Edward de célibataire dans notre groupe ! Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi Alice avait invité Tanya, Victoria et Stephen ce soir... Personnellement, je ne les considérais pas comme de notre clan.

Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, j'étais un heureux membre des I.I. et aujourd'hui j'étais certainement l'un des mecs les plus enviés du lycée ! Ce qui était certain, c'était que j'étais le plus heureux ! Je pouvais enfin serrer dans mes bras la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur ! Chose qu'il m'avait paru impossible il y a encore quelques semaines...

Seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique, Bella ! Mon ange, ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie... Bien-sûr, il y avait Angela mais elle était plus celle de Bee... Grâce à mon ange, j'avais passé les meilleures années de ma vie ! Bien-sûr, nous étions censés être des exclus mais en réalité nous le voulions bien. Nos potes étaient à La Push, les lycéens de Forks nous semblaient pour la plupart inintéressants... Sauf ceux sur qui nous fantasmions... J'avais toujours peur pour Bella, je savais qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement fragile mais justement, sa force me faisait encore plus flipper ! Elle était tellement têtue par moment, refusant toute aide extérieure... Heureusement, le centre l'avait beaucoup aidé. Alec aussi l'aidait beaucoup. Il arrivait à la canaliser, à toujours avoir les bons mots pour qu'elle accepte son aide...

En ce moment, j'avais peur qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause d'Edward. A voir leurs regards, je ne doutais pas que Little-Cullen soit autant attiré par ma soeur qu'inversement. Quelque chose semblait empêcher leur relation d'évoluer... Mais quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Évidement, la présence constante de Stephen dans les pattes de Bella ne devait pas aider Edward à l'approcher ! Surtout qu'il connaissait leur précédente relation... Comme Tanya, toujours scotchée à Ed ! J'avais même cru la semaine passé qu'il avait cédé à celle-ci et qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensembles. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi Bee était si morose mais Alice m'avait affirmé le contraire.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Bella, malgré ses rires aux blagues d'Emmett, semblait par moment triste ou anxieuse. Je regardai Alec et Edward essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait cela mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

Une fois les pizzas finies, nous débarrassâmes tous ensemble la table et nous dirigeâmes dans le salon.

Alice alluma la chaine hi-fi en fond sonore, chacun s'installant sur les canapés ou coussins disposés autour de la table basse. Quelques bouteilles d'alcool et jus de fruit avait été posées dessus, ainsi que des bonbons.

Je m'installai sur un des canapés, Alice s'asseyant sur mes genoux. J'adorais la sentir proche. Des yeux, je cherchai Bella et la trouvai appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Stephen planté devant elle. De là où je me trouvais, je n'entendis pas leur conversation mais je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas le seul intrigué par leur proximité... Ils durent s'apercevoir de notre attention car Stephen prit le bras de ma sœur pour l'emmener ailleurs. Détournant finalement le regard, je me rendis compte que ni Edward ni Tanya n'étaient là.

**- Quelqu'un sait où est Ed ?** Demandais-je

**- Oh ! Il est parti fumer sa clope.** Répondit Rosalie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais de plus en plus certain que Tanya et Victoria nous menaient en bateau ! La première voulait soit disant essayer de connaître Bella pour faire plaisir à son cousin... Quant à la seconde, il était vrai que Victoria n'avait jamais réellement blessé ma sœur mais je la sentais fausse !

Je remarquai qu'Angela et Ben étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si pendant le repas il me restait des doutes quant à l'évolution de leur relation, à ce moment précis je ne pouvais plus en avoir ! J'étais heureux pour eux ! Elle méritait quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui. Ils étaient aussi discrets l'un que l'autre.

Pov Bella:

Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'intégrer les différentes conversations mais malgré la bonne humeur ambiante j'étais toujours mal à l'aise.

Que se serait-il passé entre Ed et moi si Stephen n'était pas intervenu ?

Pendant tout le repas je pouvais sentir leurs regards... Celui d'Ed me liquéfiait alors que celui de Stephen me mettait mal à l'aise. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais rien de plus avec lui ? Seulement son amitié si cela lui convenait. Mon cœur était déjà pris alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il de la sorte ?

A la fin du repas, alors que je finissais de ranger la table, Stephen voulut me parler.

**- Bee... Je voulais te voir, c'est possible qu'on s'isole ?**

**- Stephen... **Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.** Je ne vois pas pour quoi faire ! Tu sais déjà ce que j'attends de toi. Soit tu acceptes d'être seulement mon ami, soit il n'y aura rien de plus !**

**- J'ai bien compris Bells, je voulais te parler d'Edward. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important à son sujet.**

**- Ok je te suis. **

Stephen m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la villa en passant par la cuisine. Une fois dehors, j'allumai une cigarette et attendis de voir ce qu'il voulait m'apprendre au sujet d'Edward.

**- Vas-y Steph, je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire sur Cullen ? **

**- Oh, je voulais te prévenir qu'il n'est pas celui que tu penses... **

**- Comment cela ?**

**- Je connais Ed depuis longtemps et même si je suis sûr que tu connais déjà sa réputation de « briseur de cœur », il faut que tu saches que c'est un joueur... J'ai à plusieurs reprises fait des paris avec lui à propos de filles. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?**

**- Tu essayes de me dire qu'il a peut-être parié sur moi ?**

**- Oui. Mike m'a raconté qu'Edward et lui avait fait une sorte de pari. Ed voudrait prendre sa revanche sur Mike en allant plus loin que lui avec toi... Je suis désolé de te dire cela Bells mais tu sais que je tiens à toi ! Je sais par quoi tu es passé avec ma cousine et ses amis... N'oublie pas qu'Edward était toujours aux premières loges pour rire de tes humiliations !**

_Putain ça fait super mal !_

_Tu m'étonnes ! _

_J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop... _

_Attends ! On va pas croire Stephen, si ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus..._

**- Bells ne pleures pas... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais tu devais savoir ! Tu sais, je déteste être celui qui te fait pleurer mais je te dis cela avant que tu n'en souffres plus...**

**- Je sais, merci.**

Je pleurai, impossible de me calmer ! Edward m'avait promis son amitié, m'avait même convaincue de sa bonne-foi mais pouvais-je douter de ce que Stephen venait de me dire ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, Stephen venait de me prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge ce qui me fit sursauter. En me retournant, je vis qu'Edward et Tanya se trouvaient juste derrière nous.

**- Alors Swan, tu as enfin cédé à mon cousin ?**

**- Hein ? Non, c'est pas ce que tu penses Tanya ! Stephen euh... Me euh...**

**- Bella avait besoin de réconfort c'est tout !**

**- Bells, ça va ? On dirait que tu as pleuré...** Demanda Edward.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Je ne savais plus si je devais le gifler, ou attendre d'être sûre que Stephen ne m'avait pas raconté des conneries ! Mike aurait très bien pu inventer cette histoire non ? Mais une part de moi craignait que tout cela soit vrai...

**- Hum... Une poussière?** Ça sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation... **Je me suis prise une poussière dans l'œil c'est tout...**

Pour le reste de la soirée, je choisis de garder mes distances avec Edward. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à comment agir. Devais-je lui en parler directement ou faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Nous devions tous dormir chez les Cullen. Alice et Jasper s'étaient déjà éclipsés ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett.

Angela demanda à Edward où elle pouvait dormir.

**- Tu as le choix, il y a plusieurs chambres de libres. A l'étage, la dernière porte sur ta gauche au fond du couloir est la chambre pour Ben. La porte juste à côté est une chambre vide, tu peux la prendre si tu le souhaites.**

**Stephen, tu peux dormir dans la chambre en face de celle de Ben. Victoria et Tanya si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez partager la même chambre à droite de celle de Stephen.**

Merde et moi ? Il avait proposé à tout le monde mais pas à moi... J'allais dormir où ?

_Avec lui ?_

_Hum... Je suis partante !_

_On se calme !_

_Hum... Ouais, faut pas rêver..._

_Et tu as déjà oublié le pari ?_

_Putain !_

**- Bella, j'ai plus de chambre libre mais tu peux prendre la mienne, je dormirai sur le canapé.**

_Hein ? _

_Merde ! Sa chambre ? _

_Oui, oui ! _

_Calme, il sera pas dedans ! _

_Oh..._

**- Oh, je vais pas te virer de ta chambre ! Je peux prendre le canapé t'inquiète.**

**- Bella, j'insiste.**

**- Laisse tomber Edward ! Quand Bella à une idée dans la tête, tu ne pourras pas la faire changer d'avis...** Renchérit Angela.

**- Bah... Avec Edward c'est la même...** S'exclama Ben.

Alors que je m'installai sur le canapé, les autres partirent rejoindre leurs chambres. Edward restait debout entre le salon et les escaliers se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

**- Warden, laisse tomber ! Le canapé m'est amplement suffisant.**

**- Bee, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais mes parents ne toléreraient pas que je laisse une jeune fille dormir sur un canapé !**

Et bien, à ce rythme là on allait passer la nuit à tergiverser sur qui dort où ! Il était hors de question que j'aille dans sa chambre sans lui !

_Hum, t'as qu'à lui dire ça !_

_Hum, non non ça va pas !_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Mais je ne peux pas !_

_Et voilà, je recommence à me parler à moi-même ! Fait chier ! _

Edward partit sans un mot. Finalement il n'avait pas été si dur à convaincre... Je regrettais néanmoins de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de demander une couverture. J'espérai ne pas avoir trop froid, j'optai pour rester habillée et laisser mon pyjama ou plutôt ce qui me faisait office de pyjama dans mon sac.

Je profitai du calme de la villa pour sortir sur la terrasse, j'allumai ma cigarette et inspirai délicatement une longue bouffée. J'entendis du bruit provenant du salon. je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passait et y découvris Edward entrain de poser une couverture sur le canapé.

Une fois ma cigarette consumée, je retournai à l'intérieur et m'aperçus qu'Edward s'était tranquillement installé sous la couette, la télé était allumée avec le volume très bas.

**- Warden, tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Hum... Je regarde la télé ?**

**- Tu n'en as pas une dans ta chambre ?**

**- Si mais je te l'ai dit, si tu dors ici je reste !**

**- Et si je dors ailleurs ? **

_Merde, c'est moi qui vient de lancer cela ?_

_Oui, oui!_

**- Je dors ici !**

_Dommage..._

Finalement, j'abandonnai l'idée de lui faire entendre raison et je lui demandai où se trouvait la salle de bain. Après qu'il m'ait indiqué où me rendre, je pris mon sac et allais me rafraîchir.

* * *

Alors certaine avait trouvé pour le défi de Biboo, qui était sur le chapitre dernier de mettre des commentaires en rapport avec la coupe de monde de Foot. pour ce chapitre Bee étant débordée de boulot, et voulant vous livrer le chapitre en temps et en heure l'a corrigé rapidement mais n'a pas mis de commentaire...

Personne n'a encore trouvé l'autre raison pour Warden...mais certaine s'en sont approché.


	23. Chapter 22: Oser

Bonsoir à toutes,

**Comme à chaque chapitre je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui fait un boulot exceptionnel Biboo (auteure de Glory box) je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction. Elle est géniale ! **

Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 19:

**Sev974: **tu trouves que ma fic n'avance pas? peut-être mais j'ai voulu faire une histoire proche de ce qui se passe dans la vraie vie, et il est bien rare qu'une fille saute dans les bras d'un gars qui a plusieurs reprise a rit d'elle. Alors oui ils sont long a se mettre ensemble. Mais je pense que c'était nécessaire, d'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaire demandant à ce que Bella ne craque pas facilement pour Edward. Mais t'inquiète leur couple va avancer bientôt!

**Titine: **Pour Bella, heureusement qu'Alec est là parce qu'effectivement il fallait qu'elle en parle.

**Marion: **tu** v**as avoir ta réponse maintenant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Cullen51**:Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu trouves compliqué? si c'est le fait que Bella et Edward prennent leur temps avant de se sauter dessus, je peux juste te dire que c'est voulu j'essaie les faire agir comme des personnes réelles. Et avec ce que l'un et l'autre ont subi dans leur passé il est normal qu'ils aient peur de se lancer. Surtout que leur amitié est toute ressente (Bella est revenu le 21 avril et la nous en somme a mi-mai même pas un mois après sont retour). Je vois pas ou tu as pu avoir 'l'impression qu'Edward ne savait pas se qu'il voulait, Bella et Jasper on pensé a tord qu'il avait craque a nouveau pour Tanya, mais lui non, lui essaie juste de faire au mieux.

**Lou: **

**PatieSnow:** Mdr, a priori tu n'es pas la seule a ne plus supporter leur distance, allez courage c'est pour très bientôt!

**amimi: **et non c'est pas ça pour Warden, t'inquiète vous aurez une réponse! Étrange, vous êtes nombreuses à ne pas sentir Stephen...comprends pas moi pourquoi, il est pourtant gentil.

**Sara. **D: comme pour amimi désolé mais non c'est n'est pas pour cette raison! à bientôt

**xXx**: Alors pour les commentaires de ma bêta qui te coupe dans ta lecture, désolée mais personnellement je trouve que les annotations faites sont mises de façon a pouvoir les zapper puisque mise en évidence tu n'es donc pas obligé de les lire, ensuite je trouve qu'il est plus gênant de lire une fic bourrés de faute qu'avec quelques commentaire. contrairement a toi, pas mal de lectrice sont ravi des commentaires fait sur les chapitres. tu y vas un peu fort, toute les 3 lignes non Biboo ne mets pas autant de commentaire, sauf si je lui lance un défi mais en règle général elle n'en mets beaucoup (a mon gout). cela dit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Clmence F, (), Princetongirl818:**Merci pour vos commentaires!

Je laisse la place à ma béta pour une petite mise au point (je partage complètement son avis!)

_**Note de la bêta...**_ _Coucou tout le monde ! Après certaines reviews sur les derniers chapitres je tiens à faire un ptit rappel à certaines... Ce que nous écrivons est un plaisir ! On écrit pour s'amuser et pour partager nos __**délires**__ ! Alors évidemment, des fois ils sont plus conséquents sur certains chapitres mais nous n'écrivons pas des livres mais des __**fanfictions**__ ! Nous passons déjà énormément de temps à corriger nos erreurs pour que vous n'ayez pas un texte bourré de fautes diverses et variées et je peux vous dire que c'est du boulot ! __**L'écriture de fanfictions est et doit rester un plaisir et si on ne s'amuse plus entre nous, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! **__Nous ne sommes pas et ne cherchons pas à être des professionnelles de l'écrit donc si certaines ne sont pas en accord avec cela, je leur conseillerais d'aller s'acheter des livres en librairies et d'arrêter les fanfictions amateurs ! A bon entendeur ! _

_Pour celles qui partagent nos délires, je suis désolée les filles mais en ce moment je manque cruellement de temps alors je favorise la correction brute... :( Mais nous accueillerons Joey dès la semaine prochaine en tant que 2eme bêta et les délires reprendront ;o) Je vous fait de gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine :D_

Disclaimer: Tout ou presque les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 22: Oser.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Pov Edward:_

Bella était plus que têtue, elle n'avait pas accepté de prendre ma chambre. J'étais déçu, j'aurais voulu qu'elle dorme dans mon lit afin de retrouver son odeur mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

Cependant elle ignorait mon côté borné, moi non plus je ne céderai pas.

Finalement, j'abdiquai enfin pas vraiment, je la laissai dans le salon le temps d'aller récupérer ma couette et revins m'installer sur le canapé.

Bella était sortie prendre l'air enfin je supposai. En attendant qu'elle revienne, j'allumai la télé histoire de me donner une contenance. J'étais légèrement tendu, j'allai après tout passer ma première nuit avec Bella même si ce n'était pas comme si nous étions ensemble...

_Et bien, ça ne tient qu'à toi !_

_Quoi ?_

_Hum... Un canapé c'est pas bien grand... Tu vas pouvoir la coller, la toucher..._

_Oh, espèce de pervers !_

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle sembla étonnée de me trouver sous la couverture. Elle partit se rafraichir, j'en profitai pour réfléchir à notre situation.

La soirée avait été étrange. Quand j'avais surpris la conversation entre Bella et Stephen, j'avais été à deux doigt d'aller foutre dehors Victoria. Elle jouait le jeu de la parfaite copine avec Bella devant nous alors qu'en fait elle la menaçait dès que possible.

Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé seul avec elle, j'ai bien cru avoir le courage de l'embrasser mais il avait fallu que Stephen arrive... Puis plus tard, je l'avais trouvée enlacée à cet abruti. Toujours là à la coller putain ! Que j'aimerais lui refaire le portrait !

_T'es jaloux ?_

_Non, je le sens pas !_

_Oh que si tu es jaloux parce qu'il a déjà eu Bella et pas toi !_

_Putain !_

Bella semblait avoir pleuré... Mais que lui avait fait ce connard ?

J'allais essayer de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Si Stephen lui avait fait du mal, je lui ferais payer !

Bella venait de revenir dans le salon, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga noir et d'un simple débardeur blanc. Heureusement, la seule lumière présente était celle provenant de la télé sinon elle aurait visiblement pu voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'avais chaud, très chaud... Mais je devais me contenir !

_Allez ! Laisse-toi aller..._

_Non !_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Mais c'est Bella ! Pas une de ces pintades..._

_T'es vraiment chiant !_

_Putain d'enfer !_

**- Bella, je peux te demander une chose ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Quand tu étais dans les bras de Stephen, tu as pleuré n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil.**

**- Bells, tu mens très mal... Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de Victoria ? Elle t'a encore cherché des ennuis ?**

**- Non, je…**

Elle se tût quelques instants puis repris la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait lire en moi. Son regard me déstabilisait.

**- Edward, je sais que je t'ai promis d'essayer de te faire confiance mais tu dois savoir que je n'y arrive pas...**

**- Mais... **

**- Non Edward, tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleurais alors laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Après tu pourras me dire ce que tu penses mais ne me coupe pas s'il te plait...**

**- D'accord, je t'écoute.**

Nous étions tous les deux assis côte à côte maintenant, je pouvais sentir son bras effleurer le mien. Ce contact, aussi léger soit-il, me procurait mille sensations... Je n'avais qu'une envie lui prendre la main, la prendre dans mes bras... L'embrasser...

_Euh mec ça fait plusieurs envies ça !_

_Ouais et alors ?_

_Bah... Tu sais qu'on dirait une pucelle en chaleur quand tu penses ?_

_Putain..._

**- As-tu déjà fait des paris avec Stephen ?**

Hein ? Mais pourquoi elle me posait cette question ? Stephen n'avait pas raconté nos stupides jeux ? Là c'était mal barré pour moi si je voulais avoir sa confiance... Il pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule lui !

**- Hum euh... Oui.** Répondis-je sans la regarder.

**- A propos de filles ?**

**- Bells, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais avec Stephen il nous est arrivé de parier sur le nombre de numéros de téléphone qu'on récolterait sur une soirée, le nombre de filles qui viendrait tenter leur chance... Rien de bien méchant. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?**

**- Rien de bien méchant ? Tu es sûr ? Aucune de ces filles n'a pu espérer quelque chose alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'un putain de pari ?**

Elle semblait énervée. Pensait-elle que j'avais parié quelque chose sur elle ?

**- Bells, je reconnais que nous agissions bêtement mais aucune des filles n'a souffert, je n'ai jamais accepté quoi que ce soit d'elles si ce n'est leur numéro. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ?**

**- Pourquoi ? As-tu déjà oublié ce que Mike avait fait ?**

_Merde, elle avait espéré avoir une histoire avec Mike ? Putain ! _

**- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Je sais que j'ai mal agi à l'époque mais j'essaye de me rattraper non ?**

**- Je... Enfin je me fous de ce stupide pari, enfin maintenant, mais j'ai peur d'être encore sujette à ce genre d'humiliations.**

**- Bells, je te promets que si quelqu'un essaie de faire un pari sur toi, je ne le laisserai pas faire et je te le dirais. As-tu peur que Mike refasse ce plan ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de toi ?**

**- Mike ? Non, je m'en fous de lui ! Je veux dire, j'ai jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec mais malgré tout le pari m'a blessée... Et oui, j'ai peur d'être encore humiliée de cette façon par Mike ou... Toi...**

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Pensait-elle réellement que je puisses parier sur elle ? Putain ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en moi !

_La faute à qui ?_

_Je sais, j'ai merdé..._

_Pas qu'un peu !_

_Putain d'enfer !_

**- Moi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait un putain de pari sur toi ? **

**- Oui, je... C'est Mike qui en a parlé...**

**- Bells, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ce connard mais je te jure que je n'ai fait aucun pari. Crois-moi je t'en prie ! Merde !**

**- Pourtant Mike l'a bien dit ! Pourquoi raconterait-il cela à certaines personnes si ce n'était pas la vérité ?**

**- J'en sais rien moi ! Mais attends, à qui a-t-il dit cela ?**

**- C'est Stephen qui me l'a dit ce soir...**

Elle semblait si triste et vulnérable à ce moment, j'avais envie de la réconforter.

**- Bella regarde-moi et écoute-moi bien... Je. N'ai. Pas. Fait. De. Pari. Avec. Qui que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas comme Mike ! Et j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi...**

_Oh putain... T'es pas censé vouloir son amitié ?_

_Si pourquoi ?_

_Tu viens de lui dire que tu voulais être avec elle..._

_Et ?_

_Bah... C'est une déclaration !_

_Merde !_

**- Tu mens Edward ! Tu as déjà parié avec Stephen... Comment puis-je être sûre que tu n'as pas recommencé ?**

**- Putain Bells ! Comment peux-tu avoir plus confiance en Stephen ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il fait ?**

**- Mais Stephen ne m'a jamais fait de mal ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait dans cette histoire !**

**- Il essaye de t'éloigner de moi mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas parié sur toi... Comment puis-je te prouver que mon amitié est sincère ?**

**- Euh... J'en sais rien... Peut-être en faisant quelque chose de différent.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu sais, un truc que seuls nous deux partagerions... Par exemple, avec Jasper je fais de la moto. Avec Angela, nous avons nos soirées DVD...**

**- Oh je vois, tu es déjà la seule à savoir pour le piano...**

**- Non c'est faux, Angela et Jazz sont au courant. Et puis, c'est pas un truc qu'on partage...**

**- Hum...**

**- Laisse tomber ! Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver quelque chose...**

**- Si ! J'y tiens et puis cela permettrait qu'on fasse connaissance. Oh, j'ai une idée ! On pourrait aller courir ensemble !**

**- Je cours le matin pour aller au lycée et parfois le week-end mais oui, ça me plairait beaucoup !**

**- Alors à partir de maintenant, je passerais te chercher tout les matins et nous irons en courant au lycée. Pour le week-end, je te propose plutôt que de courir d'aller faire des ballades. Je fais souvent des promenades dans les bois pour me détendre...**

**- Oh... D'accord pour le trajet au lycée mais pour tes ballades je ne voudrais pas te déranger...**

**- Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gêne pas...**

Passer du temps en tête à tête ne pourrait que nous rapprocher, j'espérais qu'elle accepte !

**- Ok ! Mais si un matin l'un de nous a un imprévu ?**

**- Je t'enverrai un message avant de partir de chez moi comme cela on sera sûrs, d'accord ?**

_Et voilà ! Bien joué, comme ça t'aura une excuse pour la harceler !_

_Putain !_

**- Oui.**

**- Autre chose, Bells...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Promets -moi de venir me voir quand tu as des problèmes ou des doutes sur mon amitié.et de ne pas écouter les rumeurs...**

**- Je peux juste te promettes d'essayer, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance comme tu le sais et puis même si tu t'es excusé plusieurs fois, je n'ai toujours pas passé l'éponge sur ton attitude d'avant...**

**- Je pense que je peux comprendre mais j'essaye vraiment d'agir aux mieux maintenant. Comme toi tu as des difficultés à faire confiance, moi j'ai des difficultés à savoir réagir quand Tanya et compagnie t'attaquent... Si jamais tu trouves mon attitude nulle, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, ok ?**

**- D'accord. Merci...**

**- Y'a pas de quoi, je pense qu'on devrait dormir maintenant ! **

**- Oui tu n'as pas tort... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de ton lit ?**

**- Certain ! J'adore dormir sur le canapé...**

Enfin, la vérité était surtout que j'adorais l'idée de dormir près d'elle mais je ne lui dirai pas ! Nous étions face à face et je pouvais sentir l'attraction de mon corps pour le sien mais je résistai à l'envie de me jeter sur elle... Sans que je ne m'y attende, Bella se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la joue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait une bise mais à chaque fois je me trouvais pris par surprise et je n'arrivais pas à réagir...

**- Bonne nuit Warden !**

**- Bonne nuit Bells. Oh ! Avant que tu ne t'endormes, j'aime beaucoup ce surnom... J'espère un jour comprendre la deuxième version parce que je dois t'avouer que l'idée d'être seulement un gardien de filles me mets mal à l'aise ! J'espère que tu ne vois pas que ça en moi...**

Elle rigola. Merde ! Elle se foutait ouvertement de moi !

_Oui mais elle est sexy quand elle se marre !_

_C'est bien vrai !_

_Oh allez... Touche-la juste une fois..._

_Foutues hormones !_

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'envie qu'en ce moment ! Bella était la tentation incarnée mais je devais résister, ce n'était pas juste un plan cul avec elle... J'attendais tellement plus de notre relation !

_Mouais, un peu de cul quand même..._

_Putain !_

**- Désolée, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vois beaucoup plus que ça en toi... Un jour peut-être je t'expliquerai les détails de ce surnom !**

Après un temps indéterminable, quelques coups de pieds en essayant de trouver une position confortable, quelques frôlements et caresses qui augmentaient fortement la chaleur de la pièce, j'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir dormir ainsi... Mon bas ventre s'échauffait à chaque touché de ma belle, cela devenait de plus en plus gênant ! Je réprimai quelques envies de gémir lorsque ses pieds furent près de ma virilité...

_Putain d'enfer ! Foutues hormones !_

Je pouvais mettre ma main à couper que pour Bella c'était pareil ! Enfin, peut-être pas l'excitation que je ressentais mais l'inconfortabilité de la situation...

_Inconfortabilité ? Ça existe au moins ?_

_J'sais pas et je m'en tape !_

On serait définitivement mieux dans mon lit !

_C'est ça ! Encore plus facile de déraper !_

_Quoi ? Mais t'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé !_

_Mon esprit est le tien, je suis juste là pour que tu soit honnête !_

**- Bon, ça suffit ! On ne pourra pas trouver une bonne position ainsi ! Je te propose que nous allions nous coucher dans mon lit qui est largement assez grand pour nous deux !**

_Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?_

_Bah... Pourquoi elle refuserait ?_

_De peur que tu ne restes pas sage ?_

_Hein ? _

_T'es pas un ange..._

_Je vais pas lui sauter dessus quand-même !_

_Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé..._

_Merde !_

**- Warden... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Que vont penser les autres ?**

**- Bells, t'inquiètes pas pour les autres, on ne va rien faire de mal ! Et puis qu'on dorme ici ensemble ou dans ma chambre quelle différence ?**

**- Ok ! De toute façon, on arrivera pas à dormir ici et tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, je me trompe ?**

**- Non, tu as raison ! **

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre après avoir ramassé la couette. Arrivés dans mon antre, Bella marqua une pause. Ses yeux détaillèrent chaque mur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de ressentir ou de me déchiffrer en regardant simplement ma chambre. Heureusement, je n'étais pas un de ces ados affichant des posters de pin-up, je n'avais d'ailleurs aucun poster !

Voir Bella dans mon univers avait quelque chose d'irréel. J'avais à nouveau l'espoir qu'un jour elle passe la porte de cette chambre en étant bien plus qu'une simple amie...

**- Tu comptes rester dans l'encadrement de la porte ou tu vas aller de mettre au lit ?**

**- Euh.. Oh, excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça...**

**- Ah ? Et à quoi pensais-tu que ma chambre puisse ressembler ?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais là, elle est juste sublime... Tu as beaucoup de goût !**

**- Merci ! Allons nous mettre au lit sinon demain on n'arrivera pas à émerger.**

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

Chacun de nous se coucha d'un coté, je n'osai pas me rapprocher trop d'elle, pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de la toucher. J'avais pris le coté droit, et m'y tenai. Bella semblait être du même avis que moi et n'osait pas non plus bouger. Mais putain qu'il faisait chaud dans ma chambre ! Je sentais tout mon corps tressaillir à chaque léger mouvement de Bells... Mais comment était-il possible de ce mettre dans un état pareil ?

Après quelques minutes à lutter contre mes envies et mes hormones, je sombrai finalement dans un sommeil profond.

Ce fut des cris hystériques qui me réveillèrent. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux quand je me rendis compte que je tenais un corps chaud dans mes bras et que mes jambes étaient emmêlées à une autre paire. Quelques secondes de brouillard puis le souvenir de cette nuit me revînt en mémoire. Ce corps, ces jambes étaient ceux de Bella ! Je devais afficher un sourire niais sur mon visage mais j'étais tellement bien avec Bella dans mes bras ainsi emmêlé que je me fichais du reste à ce moment précis. Je sentais également ma virilité s'éveiller en même temps que moi...

_Merde !_

_Fais quelque chose !_

_Attends et les cris c'était quoi ?_

_Oh merde ! On est pas seuls..._

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je pris conscience qu'ils étaient tous entrés dans la chambre et que Bella s'était cachée sous la couette, toujours contre moi ! Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon torse et une de ses jambes remonter dangereusement vers une partie de mon anatomie que j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne touche pas maintenant ! Afin d'éviter toute gêne supplémentaire, je la repoussai délicatement, à mon plus grand regret, et me redressai afin de faire face aux intrus.

Tous étaient présents ! Alice qui sautillait en tapant dans ses mains, Rosalie, Jasper, Kate, Alec, Angela et Ben avec de grands sourires dignes d'une pub pour un dentifrice. Emmett mort de rire. Quant à Victoria, Tanya et Stephen, eux, avaient un visage fermé...

**- Euh... Bonjour ?**

Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à un vrai salut mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux...

Mais bordel ! Pourquoi étaient-ils tous venus dans ma chambre ?

**- En tout cas mon salaud, toi c'est sûr c'est un bon jour ! **S'exclama Emmett.

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie. Bella n'avait toujours pas refait surface jusqu'à ce que Jasper intervienne.

**- Mon Ange, si tu restes sous cette couette tu vas finir par mourir d'asphyxie...**

**- Hum... Dis-moi Eddy, elle ne serait pas entrain de te faire une petite gourmandise ? **

**- Putain Emmett ! C'est de ma soeur dont tu parles ! Ne me mets pas des images comme celle-là dans la tête de si bonne heure !**

Pas sûr que Bella allait effectivement sortir de sous la couette avec leurs esprits lubriques...

_Oh, avoue que l'idée d'Emmett te plait bien..._

_Non !_

_Si !_

_Bon un peu mais là n'est pas le problème !_

_Non, en effet !_

**- Bon ok ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous sortez de ma chambre tous autant que vous êtes et arrêtez de vous faire des films ! Toutes les chambres étaient occupées... Je n'allais pas laisser Bella sur le canapé !**

**- Mouais... Mais ça n'explique pas le câlin que vous étiez entrain de faire ! **Répliqua Emmett.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez pour tenter de maitriser ma colère. Il pouvait pas se taire parfois ! Merde, ne voyait-il pas que Bells était mal à l'aise !

**- Pitiez Warden, fais les sortir... **Entendis-je marmonner contre mon torse.

J'attrapai les oreillers derrière moi et commençai à les leur jeter dessus. Ce qui eu l'effet escompté et ils battirent en retraite.

**- Dépêchez-vous quand même on vous attend pour déjeuner !** Cria Alice.

Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je soulevai la couverture.

**- Bells, c'est bon ils sont tous partis, tu peux sortir de là-dessous !** Rigolai-je

**- Arrête de rire ! C'est franchement embarrassant... Maintenant que vont-ils tous penser ?**

**- Serait-ce si horrible s'ils s'imaginaient que nous sommes ensembles ?** Lui dis-je

Moi qui espérait que cette nuit nous avait encore rapprochés, son attitude me laissait vraiment croire qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'idée d'être considérée comme ma petite amie alléchante...

**- Je... Enfin... C'est pas ça mais merde... Je flippe déjà de ce que pourrait faire Victoria alors si elle imagine qu'on est ensemble, elle aura certainement encore plus envie de me pourrir la vie !**

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Victoria ! De toute façon, on va prévenir les autres de ses manigances.**

_Ouf ! Elle était juste paniquée par Vic ! _

_Et tu trouves cela mieux ?_

_Bah... Ça me laisse un espoir... Et puis Vic ne fera rien !_

_Ça tu ne le sais pas !_

**- J'suis pas certaine que ça changera quoi que ce soit mais bon...**

**- Allez lève-toi et prends une douche avant qu'ils remontent nous chercher ! Je vais utiliser la salle de bain sur le pallier. On se retrouve en bas.**

_Pov Bella:_

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, je me remémorai cette soirée pour le moins étrange. Enfin surtout la fin de soirée...

Après avoir tenté de partager le canapé avec Edward, celui-ci m'avait proposé de finir la nuit dans son lit en tout bien tout honneur.

_Dommage hein ?_ Râla ma conscience.

Malgré la peur d'être découverte et du jugement des autres, j'acceptai volontiers de un parce que dormir sur le canapé même aussi confortable que celui des Cullen était difficile et de deux parce que j'avais vraiment envie de découvrir la chambre d'Edward. Quand il ouvrit la porte de son domaine, je fus immédiatement subjuguée. Les murs étaient gris-bleutés, du parquet massif au sol et une immense bibliothèque en bois foncé ornait tout un mur. En face de celle-ci, une grande baie vitrée permettait de voir le ciel et la forêt avoisinante ainsi que le clair de lune absolument magnifique.

A gauche de la porte se trouvait un bureau avec tout un attirail informatique et quelques classeurs dessus. Son lit immense, plus large que la moyenne se trouvait appuyé sur le dernier mur avec de chaque coté des petites étagères sur lesquelles on trouvait un réveil, une lampe et des livres. Sa chambre était exactement à l'image que je me faisais d'Edward... Simple, chaleureuse et reposante.

Edward me sortit de ma contemplation en m'invitant à me mettre sous la couette. Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, je finis par m'endormir après avoir entendu sa respiration se calmer et devenir plus profonde signe que lui aussi avait fini par céder à la fatigue.

Un énorme brouhaha me réveilla. Le temps de retrouver mes esprits et de me souvenir que j'étais dans le même lit qu'Edward, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans ses bras quasiment allongée sur lui. Difficile cependant de dire qui de lui ou de moi avait pris l'initiative de se coller à l'autre... Quand je me rendis compte des rires présents, je compris enfin que le reste de la bande devait avoir ouvert la porte et gênée comme je l'étais, je décidai de me cacher...

J'enfouis ma tête sous la couette, plongeant mon visage sur le torse chaud et musclé d'Edward. J'avais chaud, très chaud... Mes joues devaient être pourpre à cet instant, je pouvais sentir mon bas-ventre se contracter d'anticipation, d'envie... Je devais reprendre mes esprits, je décidai de me recroqueviller sur moi-même sauf qu'en remontant ma jambe je frôlai par mégarde une partie plutôt dure de Little-Cullen enfin là le « little » me semblait vraiment pas à sa place ! Par instinct de conservation ou autre, ma jambe se déplaça d'elle-même pour ne plus toucher que sa cuisse mais nos corps étaient toujours trop proches pour ma santé mentale. Une de mes mains était posée sur son torse, tandis que l'autre était blottie sur son flan, ma tête posée sur son coeur... J'entendais parfaitement les battements réguliers plutôt rapides de celui-ci. L'une de mes jambes était le long de la sienne et l'autre légèrement repliée sur sa cuisse de façon à ne pas retoucher sa virilité.

J'entendais les bribes de conversation entre Ed et le reste du groupe mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma planque bien que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'avait absolument pas dissimulée et même pire, elle leur avait donné de fausses indications.

_Merde !_

Dans un moment de force inouïe, je réussis à demander à Edward de les faire partir. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Après avoir trouvé le courage je ne sais où, je réussis à sortir ma tête en essayant de ne pas montrer ma gêne et mon trouble.

_Loupé !_

_Ouais bon ca va !_

_Bah quoi ? Entre tes joues en feu et ta tête dépitée, on a vu mieux pour cacher sa gêne !_

_Ouais bah... C'est ta faute conscience de merde !_

_Eh !_

_Et lui ça le faisait marrer ? Non mais il va arrêter de rire ou je le castre !_

_Tu parles ! Tu n'oseras pas !_

_Si !_

_Et puis ça pourrait te servir !_

_Foutue conscience !_

Edward pensait que je trouvais horrible que les autres pensent qu'on soit ensemble... S'il savait à quel point il se trompait... Merde ! Je donnerais beaucoup pour être avec lui mais cela n'arrivera jamais...

Je trouvai une parade en lui parlant de Victoria, pas vraiment un mensonge mais pas la stricte vérité... Il était évident qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer cela et j'avais déjà peur de savoir comment elle exercerait sa vengeance. Ed essaya de me rassurer mais mon malaise était bien plus profond, j'avais honte parce que j'aurais seulement aimé qu'Emmett ait raison. Pas sur la gourmandise mais sur le câlin... Si au moins nous l'avions fait consciemment mais non... Bien-sûr, Edward n'aura jamais envie de me prendre ainsi dans ses bras !

_Amis simplement amis !_

_C'est déjà pas si mal !_

_Mouais..._

_Eh ! Y'a quelques mois vous étiez ennemis alors..._

_Vu comme ça..._

Je finis par sortir de ma douche, enfin celle d'Edward. Je sentais son odeur partout et j'avais profité de l'occasion pour utiliser son shampoing et son gel douche. Après m'être habillée, je soufflai un bon coup et partis rejoindre les autres.

Je sentais mes joues chauffer à mesure que j'approchai des éclats de voix. Étonnamment, quand j'arrivai sur la terrasse où ils étaient tous attablés, aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque pas même Emmett ! Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'installai à la seule place disponible à savoir entre Victoria et Tanya... Pas la meilleure !

Chaque couple était assis à coté de sa moitié, Edward se trouvait à droite de Tanya, j'avais peu de possibilité de lui parler et encore moins de le voir...

Après avoir bu un bon chocolat accompagné de viennoiseries, nous rangeâmes le salon ainsi que la terrasse. Une fois le ménage fini et la maison rendue aussi impeccable que nous l'avions trouvée, chacun repartit dans sa propre demeure. Le reste du dimanche passa rapidement en même temps nous n'étions rentrés chez nous qu'à 15h...

J'avais un peu bossé sur mes devoirs, fait quelques révisions et recommencé une partie de mon discours de fin d'année avant le diner. Jasper avait passé une partie de l'après-midi collé au téléphone, probablement avec Alice. Alec et Kate étaient quant à eux repartis après le rangement à Port-Angeles. Personne n'avaient reparlé de mon pseudo-câlin avec Edward et je les en remerciai silencieusement.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, j'allais préparer mon sac pour le lendemain, me rappelant par la même occasion qu'Edward était censé venir me chercher en courant pour qu'on fasse le trajet ensembles jusqu'au lycée. Ce fut avec joie finalement que je me couchai et m'endormis rapidement.

Mon réveil sonna trop tôt. Qui avait décidé d'accélérer le temps ? Merde ! J'avais la sensation de n'avoir dormi qu'une ou deux heures mais pas le temps pour rêvasser et encore moins pour une douche même rapide. La journée allait être longue, très longue... Après m'être habillée en tenue sportive, je pris mon portable et vis que j'avais reçu un message.

**« Bells ne pars pas sans moi ! J'arrive dans 10 minutes devant chez toi. **

**Warden. »**

Oh, putain ! Il a signé avec le surnom que je lui ai donné ! Cela me rendit euphorique.

_Il devait finalement bien l'aimer non ?_

_Impossible ! Il n'aime pas les surnoms..._

_Ah j'avais oublié... Mais pourquoi l'utilise-t-il alors?_

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mes tennis et sortis. Jetant mon sac dans la Chevrolet, je l'aperçus arriver en courant. Je le rejoignis sans attendre et après un rapide salut et une bise sur la joue qui emballèrent anormalement mon cœur, nous partîmes en direction du lycée.

L'entrainement fut dur, long et éprouvant... Le coach nous poussa au bout de nos capacités en vue du match de mercredi pour les footeux et peut-être par vengeance pour moi ? Enfin... Vengeance de quoi ? Je ne savais même pas...

Les deux heures de math passées aux cotés de Stephen furent difficiles, il essayait sans cesse d'emmener la conversation sur le supposé pari d'Edward. Je coupai court à chaque fois, trouvant de multiples prétextes pour changer de conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'en avais parlé avec le principal concerné et que comme il avait nié je lui faisais confiance.

Cependant le reste des cours passa rapidement, bien que je n'étais pas aux cotés d'Edward sauf en biologie. A chaque fin de cours, celui-ci m'attendait et nous allions ensemble au cours suivant sous le regard des autres élèves.

En biologie, Edward m'informa qu'il avait expliqué les menaces de Victoria à Emmett, Alice et Rosalie. J'hésitais à en parler avec Stephen, qui continuait de me coller.

Le mardi se déroula sensiblement comme la veille, sauf que Tyler et Eric avaient tenté de me faire la conversation. Je les avais gentiment mais fermement envoyés promener, ils n'avaient pas trop insisté. Les regards des élèves étaient continuellement sur moi que je sois en compagnie d'Edward ou de Stephen ! J'en étais presque à regretter les mois passés à être l'invisible Isabella Swan... Sauf que depuis notre amitié affichée avec les Cullen et compagnie, j'étais moins sujette aux humiliations publiques.

Le mercredi après-midi avait lieu le match des huitièmes de finale. Les cours avaient été annulés en vue de ce tournoi. Pour la première fois, Jasper, Angela et moi allions y assister dans les gradins de notre équipe. Habituellement, pour ne pas être trop proches des populaires et donc des humiliations possibles, je refusai de m'y asseoir et de ce fait on regardait le match du coté des visiteurs.

L'entrainement et les cours passèrent rapidement. Depuis le début de semaine, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de nouveau avec Edward. Durant les cours, nous n'étions pas à coté... Je me retrouvais souvent assise à la même table que Stephen et lui était souvent à coté de Ben.

A la fin du dernier cours, Edward me rejoignit, le temps que je finisse de ranger mes affaires. Laureen et Jessica attendaient devant la porte nous toisant méchamment enfin... Surtout moi ! Je m'attendais à une de leurs remarques cinglantes mais ce fut Edward qui m'étonna.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui immédiatement eut un effet apaisant et accéléra par la même occasion les battements de mon coeur.

Je le regardai avec étonnement, lui demandant silencieusement les raisons de son geste.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Hum... Pourquoi ton bras se retrouve autour de mon cou ?**

**- Ça te dérange ?**

**- Non pas vraiment mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette proximité ? **

**- Jessica et Laureen voulaient soit t'emmerder soit moi, j'ai pensé, et à juste titre, que ce geste les choquerait et les dissuaderait de venir nous saouler.**

_Bien-sûr ! Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il pour se permettre ce geste aussi intime ?_

_Par envie ?_

_Mouais, l'espoir fait vivre..._

**- Bien-vu mais attention je pourrais m'habituer à cela...**

**- Moi aussi d'autant plus que ça éloigne les chacals !**

Alors là, je ne comprenais pas vraiment... Je jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire pour m'apercevoir que Stephen était comme figé à quelques mètres, nous dévisageant étrangement.

**- Des chacals ? Vraiment ? **

**- Hum... Je suppose que tous n'en sont pas mais tu n'as pas idée de ta popularité auprès de la population masculine de ce lycée Bells. **

**- Alors de pestiférée je suis maintenant la fille à mettre dans son lit ? C'est ça que tu es entrain de me dire ?**

**- Pour commencer, tu n'as jamais été une pestiférée. Disons que les filles, enfin certaines, te jalousaient et les mecs eux suivaient bêtement les pintades. Mais j'ai souvent entendu ton nom dans les vestiaires pendant qu'on se douchait si cela te peut te rassurer. Et je peux te dire que certains parlent de toi effectivement comme la fille à mettre dans leur lit...**

Je lui coupai la parole.

**- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que certains fantasment sur moi ?**

J'étais choquée d'apprendre cela et encore plus si cela datait d'avant mon brusque changement de clan !

**- Bien-sûr ! Plus que tu ne l'imagine... Il y a un grand nombre de gars qui n'ont pas de pensées chastes à ton égard. Tiens, regarde par exemple Stephen...**

**- Stephen ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que sont ses pensées envers moi vu qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de foot ?**

**- Et bien, déjà il fait malgré tout du sport avec nous donc j'ai l'occasion d'être dans les vestiaires avec et il n'est pas bien compliqué de le déchiffrer vu la manière dont il te regarde...**

**- Mouais... Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me protéger...**

_Quoi ? Mais t'es folle !_

_Non, pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi lui dire de ne pas te protéger ? Je croyais qu'on aimait avoir son bras autour de nos épaules ?_

_J'aime mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié..._

_Et merde !_

**- Je ne le fais pas par obligation Bells... Si je le fais, c'est parce que je déteste les voir te regarder comme un vulgaire bout de viande... Tu comptes...**

Il fut interrompu par une boule d'énergie brune qui me sauta dans les bras, me dégageant par la même occasion de ceux de mon fantasme sur pattes...

- **Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir !**

**- Mais Alice on se voit tout les jours et on s'est vues ce matin déjà ! **Rigolai-je

**- Oui je sais mais je suis euphorique ! **

**- T'inquiète Bells, elle est toujours comme cela avant un match enfin avant une représentation des pom-pom-girls pour être juste...**

**- Ok ! Bon si nous allions manger ?** Proposai-je

Nous partîmes tout les quatre, Jasper étant venu avec Alice, en direction du self. Malheureusement, Alice me tenait toujours le bras et je ne pus retourner auprès d'Edward. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il comptait me dire... Ce pouvait-il que je comptes plus pour lui que comme une simple amie ?

Une fois installée à la table des Cullen qui était désormais la nôtre aussi, je me retrouvai aux cotés d'Edward. Alors qu'avant les Cullen ne mangeaient plus qu'entre eux et Ben, depuis qu'Angela, Jasper et moi squattions cette table, certains membres du clan populaire nous avaient rejoints.

Tanya, Victoria et Stephen arrivèrent à leur tour. Les deux premières s'installant l'une en face de l'autre à coté d'Edward et Stephen lui, se mit face à moi.

**- Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? **Lâcha Stephen.

**- Euh ? De quoi tu parles là ?** Lui répondis-je.

**- Ben de toi et Edward...**

Le silence se fit autour de notre table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Y compris celui d'Edward !

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! **

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait pour me poser cette question et je n'avais absolument pas envie de lui répondre.

**- Bien, fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand celui-ci t'auras une fois de plus humiliée ! **Asséna-t-il.

**- Putain Stephen ! Tu fais chier ! C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?** Hurla Ed.

Le silence qui régnait à notre groupe se propagea comme une trainée de poudre au reste du réfectoire. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

**- Mon problème ? C'est toi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu veux Bella... Une de plus pour ta collection n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non, Bella ne fera pas partie d'une quelconque collection, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles là !**

**- Tu ne vois pas ? Jessica, Laureen, Tanya et toute autre qui sont passées dans ton lit juste pour que tu assouvisses tes envies... Aucune d'elle n'a eu de meilleur traitement alors comptes-tu traiter Bells de la même manière ?**

**- Bien que tout cela ne te regarde pas, ce qui s'est passé entre moi et ces filles étaient consenti d'un coté comme de l'autre. De plus je n'ai couché avec aucune d'entre elles à part ta cousine. **

**- C'est pas ce qu'elles disent ! **

**- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elles disaient coucher avec moi jusqu'à peu ! Merde ! Et puis j'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi ! Si je dois des explications à quelqu'un je lui donnerai.**

**- Et pour Bella ?**

**- Quoi Bella ? Tu crois vraiment que je la considère comme les autres ? **

**- Oui !**

**- Et bien tu te trompes ! Bella est de loin la meilleure personne que je connaisse et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je tiens énormément à elle !**

Le coach arriva pour récupérer ses footballeurs afin de faire l'échauffement avant le début du match. Cela coupa net la conversation entre Stephen et Edward.

Moi, j'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre. Edward avait avoué devant tout le monde n'avoir couché qu'avec Tanya même si cette image me répugnait, j'étais contente que sa réputation ne soit qu'une réputation. J'aurais eu encore plus de mal à lui faire confiance s'il avait effectivement couché avec toute les filles qui le faisaient croire.

Après notre repas, Jazz, Ange et moi accompagnâmes les filles pour leur échauffement. Nous installant par la même occasion dans les premières places des gradins. Sur le terrain, on pouvait voir les deux équipes s'échauffer les uns s'étirant, les autres trottinant. Emmett et Ben nous saluèrent alors qu'Edward venait vers nous.

**- Bells, je voulais juste m'excuser pour la discussion avec Stephen. Je n'aurai pas dû lui répondre. **

Il passait fréquemment sa main dans ses cheveux, la tête légèrement penchée. On aurait put le prendre pour un enfant pris en faute s'il n'était pas si sexy !

**- Pas de problème même si je t'avoue que ça m'a mise mal à l'aise...**

**- J'ai remarqué mais je pensais vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit... Et même plus...** Crus-je l'entendre murmurer.

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Ce pouvait-il qu'il envisage plus avec moi qu'une simple amitié ? Je me posai de plus en plus de questions, entre notre espèce de connexion du samedi soir et son envie de tenir éloignés les chacals comme il le disait lui-même... Pouvais-je espérer autre chose ? Plus ? Je n'osais pas y croire, mais plus je le regardai plus je voyais son regard sur moi. Pas un regard déplacé, non, plutôt rempli de tendresse...

Le show des pom-pom-girls commença et l'ambiance monta d'un coup. Cris, applaudissements, sifflements se firent entendre. Les spectateurs étaient déchainés. Puis le match débuta et rapidement notre équipe domina la partie.

L'ambiance était euphorisante, jamais je n'avais connu cela, habituellement dans les gradins des visiteurs, nous n'étions pas aussi impliqués et la ferveur des supporters ne nous atteignait pas. Rosalie et Alice nous avaient rejoins pour regarder le jeu avec nous. Quelques minutes avant la fin de la partie, toujours à notre avantage, Alice m'annonça que je devais passer à l'offensive.

**- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Al !**

**- Oh, arrête de faire ta mijaurée... Je te parle d'Edward !**

**- Hein ? Quoi Edward ?**

**- Putain, aidez-moi !** Elle regarda à tour de rôle Rosalie, Angela et Jasper l'air désespéré.

**- Alice, tu es sûre qu'elle doit passer à l'offensive maintenant ?** Demanda Jasper comme si lui aussi était au courant d'une donnée qui m'échappait !

**- Bien-sûr** **! **Répondit immédiatement Rosalie. **C'est même le moment idéal !**

Angela tout sourire enchaina.

**- Oh oui ! Prise dans l'euphorie de notre victoire, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste !**

**- Eh, oh ! Je suis là, dois-je vous le rappeler ? **

Le coup de sifflet final retentit. Rosalie et Angela m'entrainèrent à leur suite, chacune me tirant par un bras en direction des footballeurs.

Elles me lâchèrent finalement devant Edward, partant chacune vers leur moitié.

_Oh mon dieu !_

_Quoi ?_

_Elle veulent pas que je fasse ce que je pense qu'elles veulent que je fasse ? Pitié !_

_Euh... J'ai pas compris et pourtant j'suis toi !_

_La ferme, conscience de merde !_

_Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un débat intérieur qui ne mènera nul part !_

Reprenant quelque peu conscience du lieu où je me trouvais, je levai mon regard vers mon fantasme. Encore plus beau si cela était possible après l'effort...

Son regard intense m'hypnotisait et tout se qui m'entourait disparût dans l'instant. Je perdis la notion du temps dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens si intenses...

_Le moment parfait._

**- Félicitation pour votre victoire ! **Lui dis-je.

**- Merci Bells.**

Nos regards toujours fixés l'un dans l'autre, je ressentai cette attraction devenue commune en sa présence mais tellement plus forte à cet instant que sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sauf que ce baiser, qui devait n'être qu'une sorte de récompense pour avoir gagner le match, devint rapidement plus intense.

Mes bras lui encerclèrent le cou pendant que les siens s'accrochèrent à ma taille, me collant d'avantage à son corps en sueur. Nos lèvres s'unissant à merveille, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche à la recherche de la mienne m'électrisa encore d'avantage. Je sentis les fourmillements dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifier, la douleur de l'appréhension se transformer en plaisir.

Pendant que nos langues se câlinèrent, ses mains se baladèrent le long de mon échine. Une de mes mains se retrouva enfouie dans sa somptueuse chevelure, quant à l'autre elle caressa distraitement ses omoplates si musclées.

_Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pourrais j'aimais arrêter de l'embrasser !_

_Il va falloir pourtant vous êtes dans un lieu public ! _Me cria ma conscience.

D'un coup, les sifflements et les cris de joie parvinrent à nouveau à mes oreilles.

Le moment parfait était fini, dur retour à la réalité... Je m'écartai doucement de lui sans vouloir ouvrir mes yeux de peur de ce que je trouverai dans son regard.

_Avait-il eu envie autant que moi de prolonger ce moment ? Avait-il ressenti les mêmes émotions ?_

Après ce qu'il me parut une éternité, je sentis d'autres présences autour de nous. Ma respiration redevenait à peine normale. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis enfin compte de l'attroupement autour de nous.

Notre clan était là à féliciter Edward ainsi qu'Emmett et Ben pour leur superbe victoire. Personne ne faisant allusion à notre baiser. L'avais-je rêvé ? Non c'était impossible ! Il avait bien eu lieu non ?

Un instant paniquée, je regardai tout autour de moi essayant de capter le regard d'un de mes amis qui pourrait me confirmer que je n'avais pas eu une hallucination. Mais aucun d'eux ne me portait attention ! Tous occupés à embrasser les joueurs de l'équipe... Alors en désespoir de cause, je cherchai à capter son regard émeraude bien que la peur me tenaillait le ventre. Enfin je réussis à l'intercepter mais ce que j'y vis me fit peur, un mélange de désolation et de gêne...

Pourquoi ? Je ne pus répondre à cette question. Je fus bousculée par un mouvement de foule. Stephen que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois éloignée de la foule, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits, d'analyser clairement la situation.

J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen, mon fantasme et pas un petit bécot non, un vrai et intense baiser ! Je me sentis secouée et je réalisai à ce moment là que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Victoria et Tanya se tenaient également à nos cotés.

**- Tu nous écoutes Bella ?**

**- Euh, désolée... Tu disais quoi Tanya ?**

Je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre me dire quoi que ce soit, non, je voulais voir Warden et savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce qui venait de se passer...

**- Je proposais qu'on aille tous boire un coup pour fêter la victoire.**

**- Hum... **Répondis-je.

Où était Edward ? J'avais beau scruter le terrain mais à part des supporters avec des sifflets et des fumigènes, je ne le trouvais nul part.

**- Il est parti se changer comme les autres joueurs Bells, arrête de flipper ! **Me chuchota Angela dans le creux de l'oreille.

**- J'ai besoin d'une clope ! **

Et je m'éloignai de mes compagnons tout en sortant mon paquet.

Allumant ma cigarette, j'inspirai profondément la douce fumée. J'aurais voulu rester seule mais cela n'aurait été possible que si Angela et Alice n'avaient pas décidé de venir me voir.

**- Bells ? Alors tu vas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alice !**

**- Bien-sûr ! Quand je t'ai dit que tu devais passer à l'offensive, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire autant, mais j'en suis heureuse ! **

Angela et Alice sautillaient sur place !

**- Euh... Vous avez fait mettre des semelles à ressorts sur vos chaussures toutes les deux ? Non parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais à sautiller ainsi vous me donnez le mal de mer, je vais finir par vous vomir dessus !**

Elles eurent une grimace de dégoût et cessèrent immédiatement de se dandiner !

**- Bon alors raconte nous comment c'était !**

**- Comment était quoi Angela ?**

**- Bah le baiser avec Edward !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**- Oh ça ! **Dis-je vaguement.

**- Quoi ? Ça ? Comment peux-tu parler du baiser échangé avec mon frère de cette façon ?** S'emporta Alice.

**- Surtout qu'il avait l'air plutôt hot votre baiser ! **S'exclama Ange.

**- Oh... Euh, oui enfin... Je ne sais pas trop...**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu avais vraiment envie d'être avec mon frère !**

**- Le problème n'est pas là Alice ! J'en ai très envie plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Je me suis laissée emporter tout à l'heure et je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit ravi de cela...**

**- Penses-tu réellement qu'il n'a pas apprécié ?**

**- Peut-être qu'il a apprécié comme tu le dit mais je ne crois pas qu'il voulait de ce baiser...**

**- Mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ?**

**- Oh... Peut-être parce qu'une fois celui-ci rompu, il s'est éloigné de moi immédiatement et quand j'ai enfin pu recroiser son regard il semblait gêné et désolé...**

**- Il ne s'est pas éloigné mais a été écarté de toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à ce moment là, les autres joueurs sont allés le féliciter et ils ont fait le tour d'honneur. Il n'a pas voulu partir mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix !**

**- Peut-être mais cela n'explique pas son regard...**

**- Bella, il était gêné pour les même raisons que toi et désolé de ne pouvoir prolonger votre moment !**

**- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre Angela ? Moi je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu ce baiser et qu'il regrette que je me sois jetée à son cou comme une perdue ! Mon dieu ! On commençait à être vraiment bien dans notre amitié et j'ai tout gâché...**

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Oui, j'avais tout gâché... J'aurais dû me contrôler ! Merde !

**- Vous pouvez nous laissez s'il vous plait ? **

En attendant cette voix, sa voix, mon coeur sursauta et se mit à battre à une cadence folle. On y était... Le moment de vérité ! J'allais finalement avoir une nouvelle humiliation... Edward ne voulait pas de moi, j'en étais à présent certaine rien qu'au son de sa voix !

* * *

*Pour celle qui voudrait me tuer...Euh je vous le déconseille, si vous voulez lire la suite! j'espère que ce chapitre, et ce baiser vous aurons plus...est-ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre?

*Je reviens tous juste du ciné, dois-je vous dire pour quel film? non hein vous savez très bien! comme beaucoup, je crois il est mon préféré des trois! mais j'aurais juste une critique a faire: ça devrait être interdit aux mecs venu uniquement pour se foutre du monde...nous avons eu le droit a une 10aine de petit con qui gloussaient comme des hystériques a chaque baiser ou autre moment d'émotion...(voila fallait que je le dise! )

A la semaine prochaine!


	24. Chapter 23: Dans notre Bulle

**Bonjour en ce 14 juillet pluvieux (enfin par chez moi!)**

**Comme toujours un grand merci a Biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Bienvenue à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

Réponse au presque anonyme du chapitre 22:

**Lyllou: **Comme tu le dis on ne pourra pas changer les gens! Mais je vais aller le revoir la semaine prochaine j'espère qu'il y aura moins de chieur!

**Majea: **Bella apprend, elle essai de faire confiance a Edward. Maintenant pour la vengeance patience, mais les pintades ne vont pas en rester là je crois.

**Titine:**. Arg, ouf personne ne m'a tué! Et la suite c'est maintenant! Ah si toi aussi tu doutes c'est que j'ai réussi!mdr! A bientôt!

**Marion: **voilà la suite, et tu vas savoir s'il la repousse ou pas...

**Cullen51**:Désolée pour la frustration, mais a force de côtoyer des personnes sadique (n'est-ce pas Bee...) elle déteigne sur moi! Et oui ils avancent lentement mais surement.

**Sara.D: **Pour le film, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon homme de venir le voir avec moi donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura personne pour me gâcher mon plaisir! Et merci pour le compliment!

**Lily0334;Cricri2388; Princetongirl818:**Merci pour vos commentaires!

Disclaimer:presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Dans notre Bulle**

_

* * *

Pov Edward:_

Quelle journée! Après avoir affirmé devant tout le lycée que je n'avais pas couché avec toutes les pintades mais seulement avec Tanya, avec la prise de tête de Stephen à propos de Bella et de mes intentions envers elle, j'avais failli révéler devant tous le monde mes sentiments pour elle ! Heureusement le coach m'avait interrompu, non pas que cela me dérange que tous soient au courant mais je voulais qu'elle l'apprenne la première.

Nous avions ensuite remporté la victoire et Bella m'avait félicité de la plus belle des façons, je devais le reconnaître. Depuis le temps que j'avais désiré l'embrasser... Et quel baiser ! Si j'avais su qu'il serait si envoûtant, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps pour aller vers elle ! Quel con j'ai été ! Aveuglé par ma peur et mon envie d'être celui qui donne les coups plutôt que celui qui les reçoit...

Mon euphorie fut cependant de courte durée quand le reste de l'équipe nous rejoignit et m'entraîna faire le tour d'honneur. Je cherchai désespérément à capter le regard de Bella mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait m'éviter... Pourquoi ? Regrettait-elle ce baiser ? Pourtant elle en était l'instigatrice ! Je réussis finalement à croiser ses magnifiques yeux... Son regard, que j'espérai joyeux et pétillant était plutôt sombre et inquiet. Pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre... Ne pouvant pas lui parler dans l'immédiat, j'essayai de lui dire avec mes yeux que j'étais désolé de ne pouvoir lui accorder plus de temps mais elle fut entraînée par un mouvement de foule loin de moi...

Après avoir salué le public ainsi que les joueurs de l'équipe adverse comme il se devait, nous rejoignîmes les vestiaires. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillai rapidement, pressé de retrouver ma belle.

**- Alors Ed, tu te fais Swan ?** Balança Mike.

**- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde ! **Lui crachais-je.

**- Ben quoi ? Tu étais pas le dernier pour la rabaisser il y a quelques mois de cela ! Pourquoi tant de changement ? Hein ? Elle est si bonne que ça au pieu ? **_(N/B : Y'a des claques qui se perdent... Grrr !)_

**- Tyler... Ne. Parle. Pas. De. Bella. Comme cela ! Il y a quelque mois de cela j'étais aussi con que vous mais contrairement à vous j'ai changé ! Et Bella est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !**

**- Oh ! Eddy le coureur de jupon est amoureux ? Arrête on marche pas ! Tu veux juste coucher avec !** Lança Eric.

**- Putain ! **Criais-je en assenant un coup de poing dans mon casier.

Emmett vint à côté de moi mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Laisse les parler ! Ce ne sont que des petits cons jaloux ! Tu devrais aller la rejoindre maintenant... Viens !**

**- Vas-y Cullen, va retrouver ton nouveau jouet !**

Emmett me traîna avec force hors des vestiaires. J'étais fou de rage ! Putain ! Comment avais-je pu ne serais-ce qu'un jour être ami avec des connards pareils ?

Une fois sorti, je tentais de me calmer. J'aperçus rapidement Bella entourée d'Alice et Angela. Je me dirigeais alors vers elles. Mais là encore, ce que j'entendis me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle pensait que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ? Qu'elle avait gâché notre amitié ? Merde ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire cela ! D'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu, je demandai à ma sœur et Angela de nous laisser. Je devais lui dire maintenant ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Elle semblait à cet instant si triste que cela me brisa le cœur.

On se tenait à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à prendre la parole. Je m'armai de courage et m'approchai d'elle. Mais arrivé à ses côtés, elle me stoppa net en mettant une main devant elle et l'agita en signe de protestation.

**- Edward, tu n'es pas obligé...**

Je la coupai. Ne voyant premièrement pas où elle voulait en venir et deuxièmement j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à nouveau ! La discussion attendrait. Je m'approchai d'elle jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, entourai sa taille de mes mains tout en penchant ma tête jusqu'à poser mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes... Sensation divine une nouvelle fois ! Le baiser tendre se transforma à nouveau en baiser ardant. Mon cœur s'emballant au rythme de nos lèvres bougeant sur le même tempo.

La chaleur commença à envahir tout mon être et à nouveau ce sentiment de perte de contrôle me frappa. Je réussis à me reculer légèrement tout en gardant ma belle dans mon étreinte.

**- Crois-tu toujours que je regrette le baiser de tout à l'heure ?**

**- Mmmh, je...**

Ne pouvant me retenir d'avantage, je l'empêchai de continuer en reposant mes lèvres sur sa bouche si tentante. Cette fois, ce fut des raclements de gorges qui firent éclater notre bulle.

**- Désolée de vous interrompre mais nous venions vous chercher pour aller fêter la victoire au café du coin.** Balbutia Tanya.

Je regardai Bella, l'interrogeant silencieusement pour savoir si elle voulait y aller. J'espérai qu'elle refuserait, afin de rester seul à seule avec ma belle mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Bella s'éloigna de moi, seule. J'aurais tant aimé l'avoir encore dans mes bras mais elle avait rejoint Stephen, chose qui m'énerva prodigieusement !

Il fallait qu'on parle, était-on ensemble ? Quelle signification avait ces baisers pour elle ? J'espérais qu'ils avaient la même pour nous deux...

Arrivés au bar, la quasi totalité du lycée était déjà présente. J'étais salué, félicité tous les deux mètres ! Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivai finalement en même temps qu'Emmett et Ben qui eux aussi avaient certainement dû être retardés par les accolades de nos camarades. Bella était assise aux côtés de Stephen. _(N/Joey : Vous connaissez « Ni clou, ni vis » ? Et bien c'est lui ! N/Bee : Et voici le premier com de joey ! Bienvenue ma poulette :oD! N/L: Bienvenue Joey!)_

_Putain, il va pas la lâcher ce connard ?_

_Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas un échange rapide de salive qui va le dissuader ! (N/J : Eddy, romantique __jusqu'au bout des lèvres… N/B : En même temps pauvre kiki... C'est dur d'enlever de la glu...)_

_Bah ça devrait !_

_Sauf qu'il a déjà eu beaucoup plus de Bella... (N/B : Hey ! T'es pas obligée de remuer le couteau hein ! On fait tous des erreurs de jugement...)_

_Putain de conscience ! _

Poings et mâchoires serrés, je restai debout, ne voulant pas m'asseoir ailleurs qu'aux côtés de Bella, surtout que la seule autre place disponible était à côté de Tanya... Après un instant de solitude, Bells finit par relever les yeux vers moi. Mon regard, j'en étais certain, devait refléter mon énervement. Pas contre elle mais contre l'autre pot de glu ! Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

Une serveuse réussit à arriver jusqu'à notre table, chacun lui indiqua son choix. Moi j'attendais encore que Bella se décide soit à me rejoindre, soit à ce qu'elle demande à Stephen de se décaler mais rien ne se passa ainsi... Mike arriva et me donna une accolade.

**- Alors Eddy t'as déjà largué Swan ? Putain, c'est une rapide... Elle a déjà une autre proie !** Rigola cet abruti.

**- Ta gueule Newton ! **Criais-je.

**- Allez Ed, tout le monde connait ta réputation... Tu l'as sautée ! Une de plus à ton tableau de chasse !**

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui assénai plusieurs coups de poing dans sa gueule de con. Je repris conscience qu'une fois sorti du bar par Emmett.

**- Putain Edward ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'as frappé Mike ? Merde !**

**- Putain, t'as pas entendu ce qu'il disait sur Bella et moi ?**

**- Euh... Non, faut dire que vu le bruit... Mais je ne te connaissais pas si violent !**

**- Je...**

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Mike avait dépassé mes limites ! Parler ainsi de Bella n'était pas possible mais il avait également eu la malchance d'arriver au mauvais moment et de prendre des coups qui aurait dû être pour la glu._(N/B : T'as eu raison chouchou de toutes façons il les avait pas volés ^^)_

J'allumais une clope quand j'entendis la plus douce des voix...

**- Tu m'en offre une ?**

**- Bien-sûr !**

**- J'espère que tu n'as pas mal aux mains... Tu l'as sacrément amoché !**

Honnêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle de mes mains, je n'y avais pas songé mais le fait d'y penser me fit prendre conscience qu'elles étaient douloureuses.

**- Euh... Si un peu, mais rien d'insupportable.**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Toujours !**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as tapé ?**

**- Il a tenu des propos déplacés...**

**- C'est tout ? Te rends tu comptes que si Emmett ne t'avais pas retenu, tu aurais pu lui faire très mal ? Tu semblais déconnecté de la réalité... Ça m'a fait flipper !**

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Mais... Il…**

Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que Mike m'avait balancé ne sachant toujours pas où nous en étions...

**- Il t'a manqué de respect et je ne l'ai pas supporté... **Lui dis-je finalement.

**- Oh... Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre pour moi...**

**- Si ! Personne ne doit te manquer de respect ! **_(N/B: Il était temps que tu te réveilles xD)_

J'avais dit cela sur un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

**- Ok... Mais je ne veux pas que tu te battes à cause de moi. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule Edward...**

**- Oh ! J'ai déjà plus le droit à mon surnom ?** Lui répondis-je histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. _(N/J __:__ Mais c'est qu'il serait susceptible notre Eddychou ! N/B : Je pense plutôt qu'il a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle...)_

**- Va falloir le mériter !** Rigola-t-elle.

J'écrasai ma cigarette pendant qu'elle en fit de même.

**- Tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour ?** Demanda Bella.

**- Si, j'en ai même très envie !**

Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans le bois, nous nous installâmes à califourchon, l'un face à l'autre sur un tronc d'arbre.

J'attrapai chacune de ses mains dans les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'essayai de capter son regard mais elle s'obstina à garder la tête baissée, son regard que je devinai posé sur nos mains jointes.

**- Bells, pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?**

**- Je, euh... Je ne fuis pas ton regard !**

**- Pour que je puisse te croire, il faudrait que tu lèves au moins la tête et me regarde parce que là je suis persuadé que tu le fuis...**

**- Bon t'a raison mais je... Enfin… Que fait-on ?**

Elle venait enfin de relever ses yeux vers moi et j'y décelais une pointe de tristesse et d'angoisse.

**- On est assis sur un arbre à discuter, non ?**

**- Je parlais pas de maintenant mais de euh... Nous... Enfin... Tu...**

**- Arrête de te stresser Bells. Je pensais que tu avais compris tout à l'heure ! J'avais autant envie que toi de t'embrasser.**

**- Oh... Donc ce n'était qu'un simple baiser...**

En disant cela elle semblait tellement déçue que je n'eus pas le cœur de jouer d'avantage. _(N/B : Non mais il est pas con lui ! C'est pas le moment de jouer là !)_

**- Non Bella, ce n'était pas juste qu'un baiser... Enfin si tu veux de moi... Comme... Euh...**

Elle ne me laissa pas finir. Elle s'approcha de moi, passant ses jambes par dessus les miennes et mettant mes mains derrière son dos. Elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne, bougeant ses lèvres contre les miennes. _(N/B : Hé ben ! Il était temps ! xD)_

_Pov Jasper:_

La semaine était une fois de plus passée à vitesse rapide, nous étions déjà vendredi et ce soir nous avions prévu une nouvelle soirée chez les Cullen.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit attendant que Bella libère la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour repenser aux derniers évènements.

**Flash-back:**

_Samedi 9mai:_

Après le repas, nous étions restés quelques instants au salon discutant avec le reste du groupe. Alice préférant finalement aller se coucher, je la suivis sans me faire prier.

Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis une semaine mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Sa chambre était toute à son image... Murs rose flashy, coiffeuse remplie de produits inconnus à mon cerveau d'homme, vêtements déposés un peu partout...Une vraie chambre de princesse... _(N/J : j'ai beau adorer le rose, les murs rose flashy ne me tente guère ! N/B : Nan mais cherche pas... La vision d'alice de mamie nova hein xD elle aime le rose flashy et elle mets ses « habits » du dimanche pour aller au dancing le week-end ! *pouffe*N/L: pas de commentaire! Mdr et j'aime pas le rose.)_

**- Tu comptes faire l'inventaire de ce que tu vois ou tu vas venir me rejoindre bientôt ?** Dit-elle mutine.

Sans répondre, je la regardai dans les yeux et m'avançai tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Arrivé au lit, je m'agenouillai à terre entre ses jambes, mettant mon visage à hauteur de sa poitrine ronde. Je plaçai chacune de mes mains à côté d'elle. En me redressant légèrement, je l'embrassai. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque et me fit perdre l'équilibre précaire sur lequel j'étais. Afin de ne pas m'étaler par terre, je me penchai d'avantage en avant la faisant finalement s'allonger sur le lit, moi entre ses jambes.

Notre baiser était de plus en plus intense. Ses mains qui caressaient la base de mes cheveux m'électrisaient. En appui sur une main afin de ne pas écraser ma belle, je me servai de l'autre pour la caresser. Celle-ci effleurant délicatement du revers le côté de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches pour remonter et recommencer encore et encore le même mouvement.

Finalement, je me décidai à abandonner sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, sa clavicule et son décolleté. Avec son accord, je commençai à lui ôter sa robe. La voir en dessous devant moi était très excitant. Elle portait un ensemble noir avec de la dentelle blanche. Le soutien-gorge noir, légèrement transparent, était noué devant par un ruban blanc avec de la dentelle blanche sur le haut et les bretelles tandis qu'en bas, elle portait une sorte de short arrivant à mi-fesses dont les contours étaient également rehaussés de dentelle blanche. Le même ruban blanc que pour son haut nouait chaque côté du shorty. Très mais très sexy. Je devais cependant garder mon self-contrôle ne sachant pas si elle désirait aller plus loin que de simples caresses...

Je continuai à embrasser sa poitrine, faisant sortir l'une et l'autre pomme ronde et ferme, les massant ou les effleurant entre chaque baiser. J'entendai mon Alice gémir au rythme de mes caresses mais je finis par détacher son soutien gorge afin de lui enlever ce vêtement que je jugeai maintenant plus gênant que sexy.

**- Hum...**

**- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?** Me dit-elle les yeux noirs de désir.

**- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...**

**- Hum... A mon tour maintenant.**

D'un seul coup, je me retrouvai maintenant allongé sur le lit, Alice au dessus de moi, m'enlevant délicatement mon T-shirt tout en déposant une myriade de baisers sur mon torse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir face aux sensations qu'elle me provoquait. Puis sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon. La laissant gérer, je levai légèrement les hanches pour l'aider à enlever mon jean. Enfin aussi nus l'un que l'autre, elle continua à embrasser mon torse puis s'attaqua à mon nombril, pour finalement s'attarder autour de mon boxer. L'envie grandissante devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée... Enlever notre dernier rempart et la faire mienne !

Je nous retournai une nouvelle fois pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement tout en la caressant délicatement.

Elle en fit de même m'enlevant mon boxer, tout en frôlant mon sexe gorgé de désir. Après un certain temps à se caresser tendrement, l'excitation grandissant, je finis par ne plus pouvoir me retenir...

**- Alice, j'ai très envie de toi...**

**- Hum, moi aussi... Ne bouge pas...**

Elle se leva, alla farfouiller dans son bureau et revint un préservatif à la main. Elle se mit a genoux sur le lit, déchira délicatement l'emballage et déroula le plastique sur ma verge. Elle la caressa doucement puis s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me redressai, la prenant dans mes bras et m'installai à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Je pouvais sentir sur mon sexe la chaleur et l'humidité grandissante de son centre. Délicatement, je m'insérai en elle millimètre par millimètre. Sachant qu'elle n'avait encore eu aucun autre amant, je voulais être le plus doux possible.

Une étincelle de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Je me stoppai et attendis que l'inconfort passe.

**- Alice si tu as trop mal dis-le moi et j'arrêterais !**

**- Non, c'est pas vraiment douloureux en fait... Juste euh... Désagréable. Mais je suis certaine que tu vas remédier à cela ! **Dit-elle en commençant à onduler du bassin provoquant ainsi nos gémissements.

Petit à petit, j'augmentai la cadence de nos va et viens. L'entendant gémir de plus en plus, je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir suffisamment longtemps pour l'emmener à son paroxysme. Une de mes mains glissa entre nos deux corps et commença à caresser ardemment son bourgeon gonflé. Quelques minutes de ce traitement eurent raison de son corps qui se crispa. Sentant les spasmes provoqué par son orgasme, il ne me fallut que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour à mon tour atteindre le 7ème ciel.

Une fois nos respirations calmées et nos esprits revenus du paradis sur lequel notre étreinte les avaient envoyés, je me dégageai de ma belle et allai repasser mon boxer.

Je me rallongeai dans le lit sous la couette, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre.

**- J'arrive, je vais faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant mon cœur.**

**- J'irais après toi alors.**

Après quelques minutes, elle revint vêtue d'une nuisette noire très courte... Hum... Pas sûr que je tienne toute la nuit sans la refaire mienne ! Avant de ne plus me contenir, je me levai et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle d'eau.

De retour dans la chambre, je m'allongeai aux côtés de ma belle, l'enlaçant. Elle se retourna et m'embrassa, la chaleur m'envahit à nouveau... La nuit allait être longue pour mon plus grand bonheur...

Après avoir passé la nuit la plus agréable de ma vie, nous étions allés rejoindre les autres au salon, les entendant parler. Arrivés en bas, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait que deux absents, Bella et Edward. Je ne fus pas le seul à faire ce constat. Emmett voulut aller les surprendre ce qui ravit la plupart des personnes présentes.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, on l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Personne ne dit un mot. Puis les voyant enlacés l'un à l'autre, les filles gloussèrent. Après quelques instants de flottement, Edward sembla réaliser qu'il y avait du monde et nous salua. Enfin, Bella se réveilla mais ne fut pas assez courageuse pour nous affronter et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Little-Cullen nous vira finalement de sa chambre en envoyant quelques coussins dans notre direction. Une fois dans le couloir, la plupart d'entre nous souriaient, ravis de les voir si proche... Mais je remarquai que Tanya et Stephen avaient le regard fermé. Ces deux là n'avaient à priori pas encore compris qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à attendre d'Ed et Bells.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à être éloigné d'Alice. Conscient que ces dernier temps je négligeai mon ange au profit de mon âme-sœur, le lundi, j'appris par Alice que Victoria avait menacé Bells. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela ? Pourquoi mon ange n'était pas venue se confier à moi ? Avant elle me disait tout ! Pourquoi ce changement ? En même temps, depuis qu'Alice et moi étions ensemble, je ne passais que peu de temps avec Bells et elle devait m'en vouloir de l'abandonner de la sorte... Il faudrait que je lui parle, que je lui demande de m'excuser... Merde, j'étais un con ! J'avais toujours dit qu'elle passerait avant tout le monde et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais mise de côté...

Le jour du match était enfin là ! J'avais hâte de voir Alice faire le show des pom-pom-girls et puis pour une fois, nous allions profiter pleinement de la fête, pouvant et surtout voulant assister au match du côté de nos joueurs !

Le moment du repas fut quelques peu tendu, Stephen reprochant à Little-Cullen de vouloir ajouter ma sœur à son tableau de chasse. Inconsciemment mes poings se serrèrent, je toisai méchamment Edward. S'il comptait vraiment faire de Bells une fille de plus, j'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire ultra-bright !

Alice remarqua mon trouble car elle me prit la main et la serra légèrement. Instantanément, je retrouvai un semblant de calme, écoutant à nouveau l'échange bruyant. Edward venait d'avouer devant le lycée qu'il n'avait couché qu'avec Tanya, du moins au bahut... Merde ! Les filles d'ici se vantaient toutes des prouesses physique de Little-Cullen selon les dires d'Angela et de Bella, mais finalement, elles racontaient toutes des salades ! Pauvres filles...

Le coach arriva et cela mit fin à l'altercation. Avec les filles, nous allâmes nous installer dans les gradins afin de pouvoir assister à l'échauffement des footballeurs pour Angela et Bells et moi à celui d'Alice.

Toute la journée elle avait paradé dans sa tenue de pom-pom-girl. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je la voyais vêtue ainsi mais c'était la première depuis que nous étions ensemble. Et dieu qu'elle était sexy et désirable ! Je n'avais qu'une envie... L'emmener loin de la foule et la prendre sans prendre le temps de la déshabiller !

Après leur show, les filles nous rejoignirent et nous regardâmes le match. Notre équipe gagna haut la main. Alice décréta quelques minutes avant la fin du match que Bella devait passer à l'offensive. Je haussai un sourcil essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait ma belle. Évidement, elle essayait d'aider Bells et Edward à s'avouer leurs sentiments car ils étaient probablement les seuls à ne pas voir qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre tel des aimants ! Voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de mon ange, je demandai à Alice si elle était sûre d'elle. Évidement, Bella remarqua certainement qu'on savait tous de quoi parlait Alice sauf elle. Finalement, la fin du match retentit. Rosalie et Angela entrainèrent Bella sur le terrain, la laissant seule devant Little-Cullen.

**- Oh putain de merde !** Lâchais-je en voyant Bella et Edward s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leur baiser avait l'air chaud malgré la distance qui nous séparait d'eux.

**- Allez viens Jazz chéri ! Allons féliciter les vainqueurs !** Cria Alice déjà debout en direction du terrain.

Nous étions maintenant tous autour de Ben, Emmett et Edward, Bella s'étant reculée en entendant les cris de joie exploser à proximité d'eux. Elle garda un moment les yeux fermés. La connaissant parfaitement, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait peur d'avoir rêvé ce moment ! Finalement, elle les ouvrit et regarda l'auteur de son trouble. Je ne vis pas leur échange mais m'aperçus que Bella avait été entrainée à l'écart.

Le groupe amputé de ses footeux alla rejoindre Bella et Stephen qui s'étaient déplacés sur le côté histoire d'éviter les mouvements de foule. Bells était perdue dans ses pensées... Tanya tenta de la ramener parmi nous mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle angoissait déjà de la réaction d'Edward face à leur baiser. Je voyais qu'elle le cherchait sur le terrain, Ange lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit légèrement sourire. Finalement, elle s'éloigna de nous pour fumer une clope. Je détestai la voir fumer mais là je n'allais pas jouer au grand frère hyper-protecteur, je la laissai donc tranquille. Angela et Alice la suivirent. J'imaginai qu'elles avaient pensé que Bella voudrait parler.

De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation mais je voyais Alice et Angela sautiller puis arrêter tout mouvement. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçus Edward arriver avec Emmett. Les deux semblaient énervés. Le premier s'arrêta quelques instants contre le mur du vestiaire tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Emmett semblait juste l'attendre. Finalement, Edward leva le regard et le dirigea vers mon ange. Emmett lui, se contenta de nous rejoindre et d'embrasser Rosalie sans faire aucun commentaire de plus. _(N/J : Emmett est un homme d'action… Rrrrr ! N/B : Sur ce coup là, il temporise plutôt...)_

Alice et Angela revinrent vers nous, nous prévenant qu'il faudrait attendre quelques minutes qu'Edward et Bella finissent de parler avant de partir boire un coup.

Mais rapidement Edward s'approcha de Bells puis l'embrassa. Comme leur premier baiser, celui-ci sembla les enflammer. Edward se recula légèrement mais comme si leurs corps ne pouvaient supporter d'avantage l'éloignement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. A côté de moi, je pouvais ressentir la rage de Tanya, la haine de Victoria et l'énervement de Stephen. Tanya n'en pouvant plus de les regarder enlacés, se décida à aller les interrompre. _(N/J : Sale pintade ! Ca vous dit pas qu'on se la fasse rôtir pour Noël prochain ? N/B : Non on l'attache à une fusée du feu d'artifice du 15 aout c'est plus proche xD)_

Nous la suivîmes tous. Le bar étant à quelques minutes de marche du lycée, nous ne prîmes pas nos voitures. Bella s'éloigna de Little-Cullen pour rejoindre Stephen. Je ne compris pas vraiment son attitude. Pourquoi allait-elle vers lui ? Je regardai Ed et vis qu'il paraissait énervé et triste de voir Bells à coté de l'autre guignol. Je n'avais jamais aimé les plans culs de ma sœur et encore moins ce Stephen ! _(N/B : Ben on est deux... ou plus ! xD)_ Il semblait s'accrocher et pour je ne sais quelle raison, se croire mieux que les autres ! Il m'agaçait prodigieusement !

Arrivés au bar, nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi la foule de lycéens déjà entassée. Tanya habituée des lieux et des victoires, avait pensé à nous réserver une table. Quelques instants après nous être installés, Emmett, Ben et Edward les stars du jour arrivèrent à se joindre à nous. Les deux premiers s'installèrent aux côtés de leur moitié alors que Little-Cullen resta debout. Il n'avait probablement pas envie d'être assis près de la blondasse. Une serveuse arriva finalement et pris nos commandes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir, Newton avait débarqué et parlait avec Eddy qui semblait s'énerver au fil de la conversation. Je fis signe à Emmett pour voir s'il pensait comme moi que leur discussion risquait de dégénérer. Mais avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre doute, Edward avait commencé à ruer Mike de coups. _(N/J : Mouahhh ! Du sang ! ^^)_ Emmett réagit au quart de tour, essayant de stopper son frère. Celui-ci sembla complètement déconnecté de la réalité et ses yeux étaient noirs de rage.

Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Newton pour le mettre dans un état de rage aussi intense ? Emmett réussi à attraper Edward et l'emmena directement à l'extérieur du bar. Je risquai un regard vers Bells pour la voir les yeux brillants. Elle se leva et partit dans la même direction qu'Emmett et Edward quelques secondes plus tôt.

Emmett revînt s'installer à notre table. Alice lui demanda pourquoi leur frère avait réagi ainsi. Il nous expliqua la première altercation des vestiaires et ce qu'avait à nouveau balancé Newton sur Bella.

Heureusement pour ce connard, il n'était plus là, sinon il aurait vu la différence entre Little-Cullen et moi ! Sans me vanter, j'avais plusieurs années de boxe derrière moi et même si la déontologie nous interdisait de nous servir des techniques de combats apprises, je ne me serais pas gêné pour lui mettre quelques droites. _(N/J : les hommes en pleine action ! Vision de rêve ! N/B : Haaaan *Soupir*)_

En attendant que Bells et Edward décident de revenir, nous bûmes tranquillement nos verres, le calme étant revenu.

_Pov Bella:_

Edward se tenait devant moi, l'air ennuyé et agacé. Il s'approcha lentement et je sentais bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là à devoir me parler. Je finis par lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers moi. Après tout, j'avais été l'instigatrice de ce baiser, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Mais sa réaction m'étonna ! Il s'était alors avancé plus rapidement jusqu'à être collé à moi et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Mon cerveau tenta de réagir, de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi... A quel moment avais-je mal interprété les signes ? Mais trop de sensations divines anéantirent les efforts que fournissaient mes neurones pour réfléchir... Je me laissais à nouveau guider par les sensations intenses procurées par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Trop rapidement, enfin peut-être pas tant que cela si je ne voulais pas perdre plus le contrôle de mon corps finalement, il s'écarta.

_Oh, il vient de te parler !_

_Ah ?_

_Allo Bella ? Ta conscience te parle !_

_Oui ?_

_Répond lui ou il va penser que t'es cinglée !_

Impossible de faire une réponse cohérente... Mon cerveau était loin, trop loin pour m'être utile à cet instant !

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre un minimum de contenance qu'il m'embrassa à nouveau. A ce rythme, j'allais mourir avant la fin de la journée à cause de sensations trop fortes.

_Et là il t'embrasse uniquement ! Imagine un peu quand..._

_Ta gueule perverse !_

_Perverse ? Je te rappelle juste que je suis toi !_

_Oui je sais... Putain d'hormones !_

_Je hais Tanya ! (N/J : Nous sommes deux alors ! N/B : Et plus encore...)_

_Moi aussi..._

Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre que l'on ait fini de s'embrasser ! Non, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne interrompre ce merveilleux moment ! Presque à contre cœur, j'acceptai d'aller boire ce verre pour fêter la victoire. Je sentais un regard pesant vriller mon dos. Je me détournai d'Edward afin de voir qui me fixait de la sorte. En me tournant, j'aperçus le regard de Stephen. Ses yeux habituellement rieurs et charmeurs quand il me regardait, semblaient comme éteints et tristes à cet instant. Je savais depuis la fameuse sortie en discothèque qu'il aspirait à être mon petit ami officiel mais je lui avais expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'entre nous tout était fini.

J'allais vers lui afin de lui dire que j'étais désolée de le faire souffrir. Sur le trajet jusqu'au bar nous discutâmes.

**- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Bells, tu sais qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable avec les filles...**

**- Je connais sa réputation mais je lui fais confiance. Quoi que tu en penses, il m'a à plusieurs reprises prouvé qu'il était honnête avec moi.**

**- Tu as donc déjà oublié le passé ? Et puis cette histoire de pari avec Mike qu'en est-il ? As-tu si peu d'estime pour toi que tu t'en fiche ?**

**- Du calme Stephen. Le passé est le passé, il faut savoir pardonner dans la vie pour avancer. Pour ce qui est de l'estime que j'ai de moi cela n'a rien à voir ! Mike est un petit con, alors je ne crois pas ce qu'il raconte.**

**- Donc tu préfères faire l'autruche et te cacher la tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir qu'Ed profite de toi ?**

**- Putain mais comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? Hein ? Je n'accorde aucun crédit à Mike et puis j'en ai discuté avec Edward... Donc je sais à quoi m'attendre !**

**- Qu'est-ce-que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Tu acceptes le pari ?**

**- Il n'y a pas de pari Stephen !**

**- Bien ! Crois ce que tu veux, je t'aurais prévenue.**

**- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?**

**- Bien-sûr Bells.**

**- Alors pas d'autre fille en vue ?**

**- Non, à part toi, ici personne ne mérite mon intérêt... **_(N/Joey : Alors ça c'est plus de la glue, c'est carrément du mastique !)_

Nous nous installâmes à une table et sans pouvoir choisir ma place je me retrouvais assise aux côtés de Stephen et Angela. Sentant le regard perçant d'Edward sur moi, je relevai la tête mais l'intensité de ses yeux me la fit rebaisser bien vite. Encore une fois j'étais perdue...

_Pourquoi était-il si énervé ?_

_Peut-être parce que tu es assise avec Stephen ? (N/J : Non tu crois banane ?*lève les yeux bien haut au Ciel !*)_

_Oh, il serait jaloux ? C'est plutôt bon non ?_

_Oui sauf s'il pense que tu préfères la compagnie de l'autre..._

Je ne pus continuer ma discussion avec moi-même car des cris résonnèrent à mes côtés. Je compris immédiatement qu'Edward se battait avec Mike mais j'en ignorai la cause. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de ce dernier à notre table ! Emmett arriva finalement à attraper Ed et à le faire sortir du bar.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me levai et partis rejoindre Edward et Emmett à l'extérieur. Ils semblaient avoir une explication assez houleuse mais quand Emmett me vit, il lâcha son frère et rentra dans le bar. Au moment de me croiser, il me parla.

**- Vas-y toi, tu arriveras certainement à le calmer plus que moi !**

**- Oh ! Je vais essayer...**

Pendant que nous fumâmes nos clopes, je lui demandai des explications. J'hésitai entre être flattée qu'il se batte pour défendre mon honneur en quelques sorte ou être exaspérée par ce comportement typiquement macho ! Finalement je lui proposai d'aller faire un tour, n'ayant plus aucune envie d'être avec le reste de la bande.

Nous devions parler, mettre les choses au clair. Une fois installés, j'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais peur à nouveau qu'il regrette de m'avoir embrassée. Il avait été obligé de se battre à cause de moi, peut-être que cela lui avait du coup donné l'envie de s'éloigner ? _(N/J : J'ai jamais vu une fille qui se posait autant de questions ! Heureusement que toutes les nanas ne sont pas comme Bella sinon le taux de natalité aurait grandement chuté ! N/B : Tout de suite les grands mots ! Heureusement qu'elle se pose des questions ça s'appelle la sauvegarde ! Entre Tanya, Victoria, Stephen, son passé... Elle en a des raisons de douter de la sincérité du Eddy...)_

Il vit mon malaise et essaya de me rassurer. Une fois que j'étais certaine qu'il ne regrettait pas de m'avoir rendu mon baiser, je me jetai à nouveau sur sa bouche si tentante.

Nous étions dans une position plutôt intime, mes jambes passées de chaque côté des siennes, ses mains dans mon dos accrochées aux miennes, collant ainsi nos bustes l'un à l'autre. La chaleur envahissait tout mon corps par vagues. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il me transporter autant ? J'avais eu plusieurs amants et pourtant je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation. On m'avait dit qu'un baiser n'avait pas la même saveur s'il était donné avec amour et à l'époque j'avais ri. Maintenant je savais… Embrasser la personne que l'on aime n'a rien de comparable avec aucune autre sensation !

Je lâchai ses mains pour m'approcher encore plus de lui. Passant mes bras dans son dos, je collai sans en avoir réellement conscience nos bassins l'un à l'autre.

Mon bas ventre s'échauffait à cette proximité. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus intenses, tantôt doux et sensuels, tantôt violents et fougueux.

Encore une fois, nous avions peu discuté ! Il allait falloir apprendre à nous maitriser si l'on voulait avoir une conversation de plus d'une minute chrono ! Mon portable sonna, cassant ainsi notre moment intense. Dans un sens, il valait mieux ! J'aurais pu le violer dans cette forêt et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie que notre première fois ensemble soit si bestiale... _(N/B : Pourquoiiiiiiii ? Ouiiiinn !)_

_Ah ? Pourtant c'est bon quand c'est sauvage ! (N/B : Et oui hein ! xD Je suis pas la seule à apprécier quand c'est rude ! ^^)_

_Oui mais non ! Je veux qu'elle soit spéciale..._

_Toi romantique? Laisse-moi rire !_

_Bah quoi?_

_Non mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta pucelle en chaleur là ? Ça te ressemble pas !_

_Oh lâche-moi, conscience à la con ! (N/J : ouais lâche là ! un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brute ne fais de mal à personne …N/B : Mais oh ! Elle est très bien sa conscience ! Grrr ! *Pars bouder*)_

Après ce conflit intérieur qui n'avait probablement pas duré bien longtemps, je me décidai à répondre au téléphone en me reculant d'Edward.

**- Bella ?**

**- Non c'est ta mère crétin ! (N/Joey : Ouch ! pas bon d'interrompre Bella en plein calinou !)**

**- Ok, je vois... Je te dérange là, non ?**

**- D'après toi ?**

**- Bon laisse tomber ! C'était pour vous prévenir qu'on allait vous rejoindre, enfin, si tu me dis où vous êtes...**

**- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas seule là ?**

**- T'es pas avec Little-Cullen ? Mais Emmett nous a prévenus qu'il vous avait laissé ensemble !**

**- Arrête de paniquer... Je suis avec !**

**- Bells ! T'es vraiment chiante quand tu fais ça, tu le sais ?**

**- Oui ! Bon, attends deux secondes ok ?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je baissai mon portable et demandai à Edward s'il voulait bien que le reste du groupe nous rejoigne.

Il accepta.

Après avoir expliqué à mon crétin de frangin où nous étions, Edward vint s'installer dans mon dos et me serra contre lui.

**- Tu restes à côté de moi maintenant !**

Le ton employé pouvait laisser penser qu'il me donnait un ordre. Je devais rétablir mon pouvoir ! Je n'étais pas une femme soumise, il n'était donc pas question qu'il puisse m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

_Ah ? Moi je l'imagine bien me donner des ordres... (N/B : Et moi donc... *soupire*)_

_Perverse !_

_Oh oui ! Et comme t'es vilaine il te punira... Hum j'en ai déjà chaud... (N/J : Yahou ! Sortons la combinaison de cuir et la cravache ! N/B : Et après c'est la même qui parles de romantisme... __*pouffe*)_

_Oh putain de merde !_

Il était vrai que rien qu'à 'imaginer l'idée de ma conscience, je sentais mon bas ventre se réchauffer...

**- Warden ! Serais-ce un ordre ?**

**- Non, une supplique...**

**- Oh, et pourquoi me supplier de rester collée à toi ?**

**- Parce que je n'aime pas te savoir loin !**

**- Bien, sache que je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras...**

**- Tant mieux !**

Il parsema mon cou de doux baisers, dégageant mes cheveux de ma nuque pour y avoir un meilleur accès quand on entendit une sorte de beuglement.

**- Eh rhabillez-vous ! Mes yeux chastes ne supporteraient pas cette vision ! **_(N/B : Si Emmett il a des yeux chastes, moi j'suis nonne à Pekin ! xD)_

**- Emmett !**

**- Mais aïe Rosalie ! Ça fait super mal tes coups sur la nuque ! Tu sais, je pourrais appeler S.O.S homme battu ! **_(N/B : Attends je dois avoir le num qque part... *cherche sur son portable* Joey... Joey... Ha voilà ! ^^)_

Un grand éclat de rire retentit.

**- Voilà... Les fauves arrivent !** Rigola Edward.

**- Comme tu dis ! Dommage, on était bien là...**

**- Oui, très bien même...**

Nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis sur notre tronc. Edward s'était adossé à un arbre. Quand le clan nous vit, chacun avait un sourire niais sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à cette image.

**- Vous savez que vous avez l'air niais à sourire comme cela ?**

**- Mais c'est génial ! Tu ne comprends pas Bella ?** Cria Alice.

**- Euh ? Je dois comprendre quoi ?**

**- Bah c'est évident ! On est tous de la même famille, enfin sauf vous Ben et Angela mais on vous accepte quand-même !**

Ce fut seulement quand Alice parla que je remarquai l'absence de Stephen, Tanya et Victoria, ce qui évidemment me plaisait plutôt bien ! Je n'aurais pas à supporter leurs regards mauvais !

**- Sauf qu'il va falloir faire attention à Victoria...** Lâcha Jasper.

**- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution ? **Demanda Alice.

**-Perso, je n'en sais rien mais autant se méfier. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant on a qu'à éviter de les côtoyer non ?** Proposa Angela.

**- Sauf que si on arrête de les voir comme tu le propose, Victoria saura que je vous ai parlé de ses menaces et donc aura probablement envie de se venger...**

**- Alors on fait comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, et on avise le moment venu ! **Déclara Emmett.

**- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle veuille faire, elle ne pourra pas faire énormément...**

**- Jasper... On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable mais honnêtement, je pense qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin que la propagation de rumeurs ou trucs comme cela. Victoria n'est pas foncièrement méchante enfin de ce que je connais d'elle !**

**- Rosalie a raison, ne nous prenons pas la tête plus que cela, surtout que d'après ses menaces j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait plutôt des vues sur Stephen donc elle devrait se satisfaire que je sois avec Warden...**

**- Warden ? Pourquoi ? Allez explique-nous Bells !** Demanda Ben.

**- Non c'est perso !**

**- Même moi je ne sais pas, enfin, j'en sais une partie mais pas la totalité !**

**- Cherche même pas ! Entre Bells et Jasper, les surnoms sont leur amusement et ils cherchent toujours des trucs compliqués ! Enfin à plusieurs sens... **Pesta Angela.

**- Oh ? Ont-ils d'autres surnoms ?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Ben Jazz aime bien appeler Bells euh...**

Angela nous regarda Jasper et moi afin de voir si elle pouvait balancer mon surnom ce que nous acceptâmes.

**- Alors Jazz appelle Bells « lolifat » quand elle joue sa vamp ! **_(N/A : clin d'œil Bee! N/B : Je suis __fière de te compter parmi les vamp ma leau' :oP)_

**- Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**- « Loli » pour lolita parce que pour séduire, Bella joue souvent à la femme enfant avec ses chupa-chups et « Fat » pour Fatale parce qu'une fois la proie trouvée, elle devient une femme fatale.**

**- Oh ! T'es chaude alors...** Rigola Emmett.

**- Hum... Plutôt oui !** Rigolais-je à mon tour tout en sentant les bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de ma taille.

**- Jaloux Eddy ?**

**- Emmett ne m'appelle pas Eddy, je déteste et tu le sais très bien !**

**- D'ailleurs pourquoi détestes-tu tant les surnoms ?**

Je le sentis se crisper à ma question.

**- Juste j'aime pas.**

Je savais qu'il me cachait encore quelque chose mais je respectai son choix de ne pas tout me dévoiler. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas encore beaucoup et puis j'avais moi aussi mes secrets...

J'appréhendai à ce moment de plus en plus la fin de l'année et mon discours qui je le savais ne serait pas facile... Enfin si j'étais encore avec Edward à ce moment là, j'imaginai que je lui devrais des explications mais je refusai de me prendre la tête là-dessus avant d'y être contrainte.

**- Donc tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle Warden ?**

**- Si ! Mais c'est différent... Enfin, j'espère que tu m'expliqueras vite la partie plus personnelle parce que maintenant je ne suis plus celui qui va garder les filles comme tu me l'as dit ! La seule que je veux garder c'est toi... **_(N/B : C'est meugnoooon !)_

**- Tu m'enfermerais dans une prison dorée ?**

**- Non, je te préfère libre mais à mes côtés...**

Notre échange n'avait échappé à aucun de nos amis mais chacun avait eu la décence de faire comme s'il était occupé. Les uns regardait les cimes des arbres, d'autres les fougères, et enfin Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient goulument. _(N/J : Ben voyons ! Y'en a toujours un qui fait jamais rien comme tout le monde et c'est mon mien quoi ! Il aurait pas pu admirer les buissons ou les marguerites ! N/B : MDR ! )_

Le temps s'était rafraîchi et je commençai à frissonner. Edward dut le sentir car il se leva et me tendit la main.

**- Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire frais.**

**- Et oui, vive Forks et ses températures hivernales même au printemps ! **Râla Alice.

Nous retournâmes vers le parking du lycée. J'étais certaine qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie que cette journée se termine.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je montai en voiture avec Jasper et Angela. J'avais l'impression de ne pas m'être retrouvée avec mes deux inséparables depuis une éternité !

**- Vous me manquez !** Leur dis-je dans la voiture.

**- Pareil** **!** Répondirent-ils en même temps provoquant ainsi notre hilarité.

**- Angela ? Tu penses pouvoir rester dormir à la maison ce soir ? J'aimerais bien faire une soirée rien que nous trois...**

**- Désolée Bells mais non, pas ce soir. Demain peut-être, j'en parlerais avec mes parents tout à l'heure mais vu que je sors tous les week-ends en ce moment, je ne sais vraiment pas si mes parents vont être d'accord...**

**- Bon, essaye pour demain soir alors et si ce n'est pas possible, on se réserve un moment ce week-end rien que pour nous trois, enfin, si vous êtes d'accord ?**

**- Moi ça me va mais vendredi soir je crois qu'on refait une soirée chez les Cullen ! **Nous informa Ange.

**- Ah ? Alice ne m'en a pas parlé !**

**-Edward non plus !**

**- Bah Emmett en a parlé avec Ben après le match. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore vu avec son frère et sa sœur...**

**- Possible, on verra bien de toute façon !**

On déposa Angela chez elle et nous retournâmes à la maison. Après avoir diné avec nos parents, nous montâmes faire nos devoirs chacun de notre côté. Finalement, malgré le rythme infernal de ces dernières semaines, j'arrivai à maintenir mon niveau et même à avoir de l'avance dans mes devoirs. J'en profitai donc pour faire quelques révisions. Dans un peu plus d'un mois nous aurions nos examens finaux.

Vers 19h, je rejoignis Jazz dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu avec lui. Après nous avoir raconté notre semaine en détail, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher.

J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour revoir Edward. Allongée dans mon lit, j'entendis mon portable vibrer sur ma table de nuit.

Un nouveau message venait d'arriver.

_**Tu me manques, fait de beaux rêves ma Bulle...**_

_**Warden.**_

Je répondis immédiatement.

_**Tu me manques aussi. Pourquoi Bulle ? Je ressemble à un poisson ?**_

_**Bonne nuit Warden.**_

_**Bells.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nouvelle vibration, je m'empressai de lire son message.

_**Pour Bulle, tu le sauras peut-être un jour... Mais rien à voir avec le poisson !**_

_**A demain**_

_**Ps: n'oublie pas qu'on va au lycée ensemble.**_

Après lui avoir répondu que je ne risquai pas d'oublier notre footing du matin, j'éteignis le téléphone et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Note de la bêta... Voilà pour celle qui attendaient le retour des coms nous voici donc de retour avec en prime un 3eme larron xD Vous avez compris Joey est arrivéeee ! Sans se presser héhé ! Bon fini la chanson, je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine ;oP Oh comme d'hab' les tomates et les fleurs c'est la bulle bleue ;o)_

_Note Auteur: Comme toujours moi j'ai bien ris en lisant vos comme les filles! _

_A la semaine prochaine!_

Alors qui sera trouver pourquoi Warden appelle Bella: Bulle (double challenge: celle qui trouvera les raison de Warden et d'où mais venu l'idée aura le droit euh a ma reconnaissance éternelle!)


	25. Chapter 24: Appréhension

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

**Titine**: je pense que tu vas encore avoir chaud...

**Cullen51**: Alors pour tout demande de meurtre s'adresser à Biboo, c'est notre tueur à gage!

**Katouchka:** Victoria ne va pas se venger tout de suite!

**Lyllou**: Et oui je ne vais pas les laisser trop tranquille non plus, enfin c'est eux qui me laisse pas tranquille!

**Patiewsnom: **enfin ils reconnaissent leurs sentiments! Ouf! Bon pour la signification des surnoms c'est pas ça! Mais quoique...

**Nana, Marion,**: merci pour vos commentaires

Disclaimer:presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Appréhension.**

_

* * *

_

_Pov Edward:_

Allongé sur mon lit à contempler mon plafond dans le noir, je repensais à cette magnifique journée. Ok, je m'étais peut-être battu avec cet abruti de Newton mais j'avais surtout passé la plupart de l'après-midi avec ma douce Bella dans mes bras... Hum... Rien que de repenser à nos baisers enflammés, je sentais mes hormones s'échauffer ! Nous devions parler dans cette forêt mais encore une fois, l'envie de l'embrasser, la toucher avait été plus forte que le besoin de mettre les choses à plat.

Quand son téléphone sonna, j'aurai maudit celui qui nous dérangeait. Je la voulais pour moi seul ! Alors quand elle m'informa que le reste de la bande allait débarquer, je m'étais déplacé afin de la serrer contre moi, lui disant d'une voix ferme qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de moi. Et voilà que je me transformai en un mec mielleux ! J'en étais arrivé à quasi la supplier de ne pas me laisser... Heureusement pour mon égo, elle accepta sans trop de difficulté ! J'espérai que Stephen ne ferait pas partie du groupe, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir faire les yeux doux à ma petite amie...

_Putain ! Ma petite-amie..._

_Il était temps! (N/B : C'est net ! xD)_

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sentais euphorique ! Depuis Sandy, je n'avais jamais aimé être en couple. Seule Tanya avait pu obtenir cette faveur et juste parce que cela me permettait d'être plus tranquille... Mais aujourd'hui j'étais heureux. Bien-sûr, mon angoisse qu'elle fasse comme Sandy était là à me nouer le ventre dès que j'y pensais mais au fond de moi, je savais que Bells n'était pas comme cela !

L'après-midi passée avec le groupe avait été agréable, même s'il avait fallu supporter quelques remarques d'Emmett, la folie d'Alice ou le réalisme de Jasper quant aux possibles problèmes que pourraient créer Victoria.

Quand Angela avait évoqué le surnom qu'ils avaient donné à Bella, je l'avais trouvé parfait mais je ne voulais pas l'appeler comme les autres alors j'avais tout naturellement commencé à réfléchir sans rien trouver sur le moment.

Cette discussion avait amené Bella à me demander pourquoi je n'aimais pas les surnoms, je n'avais pas répondu. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui révéler mon passé... Pourtant j'aimais particulièrement qu'elle m'appelle Warden même si je n'avais toujours pas compris le sens caché... _(N/J : pfffff ! c'est pourtant pas compliqué, fais marcher tes neurones Eddy ! N/B : Tu peux parler... Il a fallu qu'on te l'explique mdr ! N/L: d'ailleurs c'est de la triche, les lectrices l'ont trouvé seule elles! Enfin certaine... )_

J'avais espéré être le gardien de son cœur ou un truc du genre mais j'avais hâte qu'elle me l'explique complètement...

Le temps se rafraîchissant, nous étions retournés chacun à nos voitures pourtant j'aurais aimé prolonger mon temps auprès de ma belle... Mais je me consolai en me disant que je n'avais que quelques petites heures à patienter avant de la retrouver !

Sur le trajet Emmett nous informa de son envie de faire une fête le vendredi soir, ce qui ravit Alice qui était déjà entrain de réfléchir aux invités. Moi aussi, sachant que Bella resterait probablement dormir une nouvelle fois à la maison et cette fois pas moyen que je sois sage de mon coté du lit ! Enfin si elle était consentante... _(N/B : T'imagines la fausse joie si elle dit non ! Mouahahahaha !Ou si la pauvre elle a ses règles... xD Ben merde alors !)_

_Elle a plutôt intérêt sinon j'en connais un qui va devoir se satisfaire seul encore une fois ! (N/J : Oh bah non alors ! c'est trop bête ! je me propose pour aller l'aider ! N/B : Hey ! Touche pas mon mari ! Vilaine ! Reste avec ton nounours ! Grr !N/L: dois-je vous rapeler que c'est mon Edward?)_

_Foutue conscience !_

Après le repas et une douche bien chaude, je me glissai sous mes draps mais avant de m'endormir j'avais une dernière chose à faire.

J'envoyais un texto à mon ange, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et sans vraiment en prendre conscience pendant que j'écrivais mon message, je me rendis compte que je l'avais appelée Bulle... Oui, c'était ma bulle... Belle, parfaite... Pour moi !

Je posai mon portable sur l'oreiller à mes cotés et m'endormis immédiatement.

Comme promis, nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez elle. Après l'avoir embrassée presque chastement, nous partîmes en courant jusqu'au lycée. Aujourd'hui serait notre premier jour en tant que couple. Je savais qu'il y aurait des remarques mais étrangement je m'en foutais. J'espérai seulement que personne n'ennuierait Bells.

L'entraînement du jour fut plutôt tranquille, les lendemains de match étaient principalement utilisés pour détendre nos muscles et les étirer afin d'éviter au maximum les courbatures. Bella quant à elle, avait dû faire plusieurs tours de terrain à petites foulées pour travailler sa respiration, le cross étant dans une quinzaine de jours.

Après avoir pris notre douche, je l'attendis tranquillement appuyé contre le mur face aux vestiaires. Quand elle en sortit, je la trouvais encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc assez décolleté, d'une jupe assez courte et des bottes blanches arrivant juste en dessous de ses genoux. Un ange, sexy, proche de l'indécence, tellement désirable certes mais un ange tout de même. J'en restais paralysé !

**- Hi !**

Je secouai ma tête histoire de faire taire mes hormones qui commençaient à me dire de l'emmener rapidement dans les vestiaires et de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié de mettre...

**- Salut mon ange, tu es magnifique en blanc !**

Elle rougit et baissa la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'adorais quand elle avait cette attitude presque enfantine mais tellement excitante. Nous étions face à face, je me redressai et l'attirai à moi la collant contre mon torse et l'embrassai avidement. Je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre les autres et elle semblait consentante pour passer les quelques minutes avant le début de nos cours rien que nous deux. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas dépasser les limites de la décence. Nous pouvions à tout moment être interrompus par quelqu'un et je n'avais pas envie d'être pris dans une situation gênante alors je mis fin avec le plus grand mal à notre baiser.

**- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis que tu m'as embrassé après le match ?** Lui dis-je

**- C'est faux ! On a discuté un peu... Quand tu es revenu des vestiaires et puis, après dans la forêt...**

**- Hum... 3 minutes à tout casser ! Je n'appelle pas cela avoir une discussion...** Rigolai-je

**- C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à te tenir !** Répliqua-t-elle

**- Oh ! Donc c'est de ma faute ! Parce que toi, tu ne te jettes pas sur moi pour m'embrasser à chaque** **occasion ?**

**- Si mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne devrais pas être si tentant !**

Elle avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Si elle continuait ainsi, il était évident qu'on ne parlerait pas encore bien longtemps.

**- Très bien, je ferais en sorte d'être moins tentant alors !**

**- Non !** Cria-t-elle, ce qui me fit rire.

**- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?** Elle avait lancé sa phrase sèchement. L'avais-je vexée ?

**- Bulle, t'es vexée ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Non, j'suis pas susceptible moi !**

Mouais... Sur ce coup j'y croyais pas trop, elle semblait agacée mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tant pis... J'attendrais qu'elle se décide soit à me le dire, soit à passer à autre chose !

**- Tu sais qu'en nous affichant officiellement ensemble, tu risques d'avoir des remarques pas très agréables ?**

**- Bah moi j'y suis habituée, c'est plutôt toi qui risque de te faire charrier de sortir avec une I.I !**

**- Puisque nous sommes voués aux enfers... Autant nous damner avec application !**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai à nouveau. Puis nous partîmes rejoindre les autres, les cours n'allant pas tarder à commencer.

J'avais mon bras autour de son cou et le sien autour de ma taille. Avançant vers Jasper et Emmett qui avait nos affaires de cours, nous mîmes nos sacs de sport dans nos voitures respectives sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

Arrivé devant le groupe, je pus constater qu'à part Stephen, tous avait le sourire y compris Tanya et Victoria, ce qui me surpris.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, nous partîmes en direction de notre cours accompagnés de Tanya, Stephen et Vic. Nous avions littérature en première heure. Habituellement, j'étais installé aux cotés de Laureen mais aujourd'hui j'espérai pouvoir rester auprès de Bella, le temps passerait plus vite.

Une fois dans la salle, je nous dirigeai vers une table habituellement vide. Je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne, et sortis mes affaires. La prof arriva, soit elle ne le remarqua pas soit elle se fichait des changements de place. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous... Je sentais les regards pesants sur nous. En levant la tête, je pus constater que Stephen, Laureen et Jess nous dévisageaient. Je haussai les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment leurs attitudes. Tout le monde avait vu notre baiser de la veille, alors pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si étonné ?

Je pris une feuille de papier et lui écrivis une note.

_**Ça va ?**_

_**Oui pourquoi ?**_

_**Comme ça ! nous sommes épiés...**_

Elle leva instantanément la tête et regarda tout autour de nous !

_**Effectivement ! Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas ravis de nous voir ensemble... **__(N/J : Et bien moi je suis ravie ! N/B : Idem ! :D)_

_**Dommage pour eux !**_

Je ne pus répondre car la prof nous donna un exercice écrit à faire pour le temps restant.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Hormis des regards insistants, ni Bella ni moi ne fûmes sujets à des remarques déplacées. Pour mon plus grand soulagement !

Après l'entraînement, nous profitâmes des voitures disponibles pour rentrer, trop fatigués pour faire le retour en courant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré à la maison que je me rappelais ne pas avoir parlé de la soirée organisée vendredi à Bells. J'espérai qu'elle pourrait venir. Je pris mon portable et décidai de lui téléphoner.

Une sonnerie… Deux… Trois… Pas de réponse ! Le bip de la messagerie retentit, pas le temps de réfléchir au message que je voulais laisser...

**- Euh... Bulle, c'est euh... Moi, Edward… Argh, putain ! Je déteste les répondeurs ! Bon, je voulais juste te dire que...**

_**- Votre message a bien été enregistré...**_ _(N/J : Pauvre Eddy ! je compatis ça m'arrive tout le temps ce genre de trucs sur les messageries…)_

_Merde ! C'était quoi ça ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire ! Fait chier !_

Finalement, j'optai pour un texto. Simple mais efficace ! _(N/B : Tu m'étonnes ! Et puis t'as pas de temps limite pour l'écrire hein *pouffe*)_

_**Soirée chez moi vendredi soir, Alice se charge du thème !**_

_**Tu me manques. À demain bisous.**_

Envoyé !

_Pov Bella:_

Et voilà, j'étais officiellement en couple avec mon fantasme absolu ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi ! Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne me disant cela mais aujourd'hui... C'était réel ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Edward était connu pour passer d'une fille à l'autre... La seule avec qui il avait été officiellement en couple était Tanya... J'avais peur ! Peur que les dires de Stephen soient vrais, peur qu'Edward se lasse... _(N/B : Et c'est parti pour une séance de je-me-mange-le-cerveau-pour-rien... Pfff !)_

Ce soir nous avions prévu de faire un tour à la Push. Nos parents étant invités à manger chez Billy, nous en profitâmes pour passer un peu de temps avec Jacob et le reste des Quileutes.

La soirée fut agréable. Autour du feu de camp, nous écoutâmes les histoires de la tribu, racontées par les anciens. Ce fut assez tard que nous retournâmes chez nous. En entrant dans ma chambre, je constatai que j'avais laissé mon portable sur mon bureau. Il affichait un appel en absence et deux nouveaux messages. Je lus le texto d'Edward et écoutai le message vocal.

L'entendre si timide sur ma messagerie me fit sourire. J'avais hâte de le voir mais ma fatigue était trop grande et j'avais besoin de quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Alors à contre cœur, je lui envoyai un texto pour l'informer que je n'irais pas à l'entraînement le lendemain matin et que je viendrais au lycée avec Jasper.

Après m'être préparée pour la nuit, je me glissai sous mes draps espérant une réponse de mon adonis mais rien ne vint avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte. Et cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les cauchemars ressurgirent...

J'étais au bal de fin d'année. Mon discours passé, j'étais seule au milieu de la salle quand tous les élèves arrivèrent et se mirent à m'encercler. Les plus proches étant ceux de notre groupe. Chacun me fixait avec dégout. Edward enlaçait Tanya, Victoria dans les bras de Stephen, Jasper avec Alice, Ben avec Angela et Emmett avec Rosalie...

Tous se mirent à rire et moi je pleurai. Quand soudain un écran géant descendit le long du mur en face de moi, où un film fut projeté. La soirée d'halloween chez Tanya se rejouait sans cesse sur cet écran. Tous les élèves présents mais aussi mes amis du centre regardaient ce film. Tous rigolèrent, chacun faisant des remarques que je ne comprenais pas mais leur intonation ne laissait aucun doute qu'elles n'étaient aucunement gentilles. Puis, seuls restèrent mes amis... Ceux de Forks, ceux du centre et de la Push... Edward s'avança vers moi et pris un de mes bras en le levant en l'air, comme on le ferait lors d'un combat de boxe pour montrer qui était le gagnant...

**- Et voici notre championne toute catégorie de la naïveté ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je pouvais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi ? Tu n'es rien, insignifiante créature ! Erreur de la nature ****!**

Ils applaudirent et chacun d'eux avait un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais beau chercher, aucun d'eux ne semblait voir à quel point ils me faisaient mal !

Je me réveillai en hurlant, secouée par de gros sanglots. Jasper se tenant au dessus de moi, mon père et Claire dans l'encadrement de ma porte, chacun la mine défaite.

**- Je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller... **Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main.

**- Bells, tu hurles depuis au moins 10 minutes... Je n'arrivais ni à te calmer, ni à te réveiller. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.**

**- Désolée Jasper, j'ai fait un cauchemar...**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Non, je ne me souviens plus !** Mentis-je.

Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire. Je savais que mes cauchemars lui faisait toujours de la peine surtout quand il en faisait partie.

Claire me ramena un verre de lait, et me proposa de rester à la maison afin de récupérer. Selon elle, la fatigue accumulée pouvait être responsable des mauvais rêves. J'acceptai en demandant toutefois si je pourrais aller malgré tout à la soirée organisée par les Cullen. Mon père, étant trop content de nous voir enfin intégrés, accepta sans une once d'hésitation.

Jasper quant à lui, m'informa qu'il préviendrait Edward de mon absence pour la journée. Je lui demandai également de ne pas mentionner mon cauchemar et de juste dire au groupe que j'étais fatiguée mais que je viendrai à la soirée.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je pris mon mp4 et me recouchai. Le sommeil revint rapidement. Je n'avais aucune notion de l'heure à laquelle j'avais réveillé ma famille. Finalement, vers 11h je me réveillai complètement. Après m'être douchée et avoir déjeuné, je décidai d'envoyer des mails à mes anciens amis du centre et de téléphoner à Alec. Lui seul pourrait m'aider pour mes cauchemars comme il l'avait fait pendant le centre...

L'appel à Alec fut bénéfique. Il m'informa de sa présence et de celle de Kate ce soir chez les Cullen et était ravi d'apprendre qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble. Selon lui, nous étions fait pour être ensemble ! Je ne pouvais que l'espérer...

Je passai une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réviser en vue de l'examen final puis je repris mon discours de fin d'année... Je devais le refaire, pas complètement mais une bonne partie. J'avais commencé à l'écrire à la fin de ma première année de lycée, la première fois où j'avais été major de ma classe. Mais les derniers évènements avaient changé ma vie et je ne l'avais pas prévu.

Mon discours allait faire mal à certaines personnes, j'en étais consciente et je ne savais plus si je voulais toujours qu'il soit aussi personnel. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir les personnes que j'aimais mais d'un autre coté je voulais déballer toute ma vérité. Comment les apparences, les jugements portés sans fondement ont ruiné une partie de ma vie ! Comment au final, j'ai aussi pu en jouer... Je risquai de perdre mes nouveaux amis, de me fâcher avec mes plus anciens aussi mais je devais le faire. C'était ma seule certitude, je devais le faire pour avancer et en finir une fois pour toutes avec ce passé de victime.

Je savais que mes amis du centre et Phil seraient là pour me soutenir, pour me rattraper si je me cassai la gueule... Mais est-ce que mes inséparables le seraient ? Est-ce que les Cullen accepteraient ce que j'allais balancer ? Là, je n'avais malheureusement aucune certitude...

Jasper et Angela connaissaient le fond de mon discours, mon envie de rabaisser le clapet des mégères et de leurs mômes. Mais ils n'avaient pas lu la dernière version... Celle écrite après le défi lancé par Angela, celle où je me servais de celui-ci pour me guérir...

Je me souvins de ce que Phil m'avait dit quand j'en avais parlé au centre. Bien-sûr, à l'époque j'étais loin de m'imaginer sortir avec le mec le plus populaire, mon fantasme ! Il m'avait dit de ne pas tomber dans la vengeance pure et les règlements de comptes car je perdrais le bénéfice du discours en faisant cela, mais d'y mettre mon cœur afin d'évacuer toute ma souffrance. Pas évident à doser ! Quand commence la vengeance ? Quand s'arrête la souffrance ?

Je devais lui envoyer ma dernière version pour avoir son avis et ses conseils. J'avais déjà dû lui en transmettre 3 autres, les retravaillant à chaque nouvelle étape, à chaque bouleversement... Aujourd'hui, la 4ème version incluait mon histoire avec Edward. Je ne savais pas où elle allait me mener mais quelque chose me disait que l'inclure dans mon discours n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, si j'espérai rester avec Edward pour une relation sérieuse... Mais étrangement, je sentai au plus profond de mon être que je ne devais pas faire l'impasse sur cette histoire dans mon discours !

J'avais assisté à chaque remise des diplômes. Chaque année, et très souvent, les discours des majors étaient semblables et tous comportaient cette phrase... « Aujourd'hui, notre vie commence ! » Peut-être avaient-ils raison mais pour moi c'était plutôt la vie qui continuait ! Quelque soit notre vécu au lycée, on devait avancer !

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention à l'heure. Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, je me redressai et un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'informa qu'il était déjà 17h. Jasper devait être arrivé mais avant que j'aie pu descendre, une boule brune se jeta sur moi !

**- Bells ! Tu aurais pu profiter de cette journée off pour te préparer ! Maintenant on va devoir courir et tu ne seras jamais aussi belle que tu aurais dû l'être !**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice... Je te remercie, je vais mieux, je me suis bien reposée !**

**- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux ! Bon, tu t'es douchée au moins ? Tes cheveux m'ont l'air propre mais tu va devoir les mouiller pour que je puisse les travailler plus facilement !**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou avoir peur de son empressement. J'allais choisir d'en rire quand je vis son regard noircir et ses petits poings se serrer.

**- Bon, tu y vas là ? On a pas beaucoup de temps, on doit être chez moi dans une heure et je dois moi aussi me préparer !**

**- Ok, c'est bon, j'y vais ! Fais comme chez toi Lice !** Lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

**- J'en avais bien l'intention ! **Sourit le lutin maléfique tout en se dirigeant vers ma penderie.

Allait-elle choisir ma tenue ? Non mais il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fouille dans mes sous-vêtements pour m'ordonner ceux que je devrais porter ! _(N/B : Elle va se gêner ! *pouffe*)_

Avant de partir me mouiller les cheveux comme la dictatrice présente devant moi le souhaitait, je rangeai légèrement mon bureau. Hors de question qu'elle ne trouve mon brouillon !

Après avoir démêlé mes cheveux, elle choisit de les laisser lâchés sur mes épaules. Elle avait évidement décidé quelle tenue j'allais mettre et Ô comble de l'horreur, je vis avec effroi qu'elle avait également farfouillé dans mes sous-vêtements puisqu'il y avait posé sur le dessus un tanga blanc en dentelle assorti au soutien-gorge ! Finalement, bien que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien choisir mes vêtements, elle avait trouvé, une robe courte blanche moulant juste ma poitrine, mettant ainsi en valeur mon décolleté.

A 18h précises, nous partîmes de la maison. Angela nous rejoignit directement chez les Cullen avec Ben ainsi qu'Alec et Kate.

A peine Jasper eut-il coupé le moteur de la Chevrolet qu'Alice sautait de la voiture et courrait en direction de leur villa. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se retourna vers nous.

**- Bells ! Bouge-toi, les invités arrivent dans une heure ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de me préparer ! **Cria-t-elle.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a besoin de moi...** Marmonnais-je.

Ce qui eu le dont de faire rire Jasper et lui valut un regard noir de ma part.

**- Eh ! Me regarde pas comme cela, j'y suis pour rien moi !**

Sans avoir pu voir Edward, elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée, je remarquai seulement la présence de Rosalie.

S'en suivit un interrogatoire par les deux psychopathes qui me servaient d'amies ! J'eus le droit à toutes les questions concernant ma relation avec Ed... Évidement, impossible pour moi de refuser de répondre à l'une de leurs questions ! Enfin, après avoir assouvi leur curiosité et s'être préparées, elles décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre la fête.

Nous descendîmes avec presque une heure de retard ! J'avais hâte et en même temps, j'étais angoissée à l'idée de voir mon homme.

_Argh ! Ton homme ?_

_Bah quoi ?_

_Tu t'enflammes un peu là !_

_Mouais..._

Du haut de l'escalier, je pouvais voir que le salon était plein à craquer. Je me tournai vers Alice la questionnant du regard. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je remarquai enfin le thème de la soirée... Le blanc ! J'aurais pu le voir plus tôt, toutes les décorations étaient de cette couleur ainsi que nos vêtements respectifs.

**- Bah quoi ? C'est le bouche à oreilles, moi je ne l'ai dit qu'à notre classe...**

**- Et Emmett à la sienne je suppose...**

**- Bella... C'est rien qu'une fête ! Dans quelques heures tout au plus, ils seront tous soit ivres, soit chez eux...**

**- Si tu le dis !**

**- Allons-y ! Que les stars entrent en scène**** !** S'écria Alice.

**- Ouais ! Allons montrer qui sont les reines de Forks à toutes les pimbêches présentes ! **Renchérit Rosalie.

**- Vous faites preuve d'une immense modestie les filles** **!** Dis-je ironiquement.

Nous rejoignîmes finalement le reste des lycéens de dernière année de Forks. Évidement, les regards se tournèrent tous vers nous... Moi qui détestais être le centre d'intérêt, je ne pouvais finalement jamais y échapper ! Tantôt par mon statut de paria et maintenant pour mon entrée dans le clan très convoité des Cullen...

La soirée passa lentement. J'avais beau essayer de trouver Edward, à chaque fois que je l'apercevais et tentais de le rejoindre, j'étais interpelée, bousculée ou même invitée à danser... Bien entendu, je refusai systématiquement les danses. Finalement, l'ayant perdu de vue, je me dirigeai vers le bar improvisé quand je surpris une conversation entre Tanya et une fille dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Tanya disait à l'inconnue qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages, la suppliant de se remettre avec, lui disant combien il l'aimait... J'avais l'impression, d'où je me tenais, qu'elle faisait même lire les fameux textos !

_Merde !_

Elle continuait en expliquant qu'il sortait avec moi pour la rendre jalouse, qu'aucune autre n'aurait osé l'approcher car elles craignaient toutes sa vengeance…

Même si j'étais certaine que Tanya mentait, je ne pouvais empêcher mon estomac de se contracter. Il fallait vraiment que je le trouve pour arrêter de psychoter !

Après avoir réussi à me servir un verre, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Évidemment, avec ma tenue, je n'avais pas pu prendre mes cigarettes ! Arrivée dehors, j'aperçus Stephen seul. J'allais le voir pour discuter avec lui. Je m'en voulais un peu de m'être servie de lui à Seattle et de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était plus attaché que moi...

**- Salut ! Ça va ?**

**- Oui merci, tu es très belle ce soir.**

**- Merci, c'est un choix d'Alice. Pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu de faire la fête ?**

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question...**

**- Je voulais fumer mais j'ai pas mes clopes...**

**- Désolé mais je ne fume pas et toi tu devrais arrêter...**

**- Je sais mais j'en fume vraiment peu... Bon, tu réponds pas à ma question là !**

**- Ah, euh... J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

**-Ah, je peux savoir à quoi ?**

**- La fille avec qui j'aimerais être sort avec un autre et j'ai beau la mettre en garde qu'il risque de la faire souffrir, rien ne la fait changer d'avis ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je tiens trop à elle pour la laisser avec lui... **_(N/B : Plus lourd tu meurs xD)_

J'avais compris qu'il parlait de moi..._(N/B : En même temps c'est pas dur hein xD)_ Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? _(N/B : Euh... Pourquoi pas « va te faire empapaouter chez les girafes à trois cornes » ?)_ Pourquoi était-il si méfiant envers Edward ? _(N/B : Euh là je dirais la jalousie... Dis donc t'es pas fut fut bella ! C'est quoi ces questions à deux balles ? T'es déjà bourée ?N/L: non elle est juste perdue!)_

**- Stephen, je... Ok, laisse-la faire ses propres choix. Pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr qu'elle souffrira ? Peut-être que leur relation est plus sérieuse que tu ne l'imagines, non ? Et qu'a fait Edward ****enfin... Désolée, ce garçon... Pour que tu ne lui laisse aucune chance ?**

**- Bells... Edward n'a jamais aimé être en couple. Il préfère se contenter de plan cul. Même quand il s'est mis officiellement avec Tanya, c'était une sorte de compromis. Elle permettait qu'il ne se fasse pas harceler au lycée et elle avait le droit de s'afficher officiellement avec lui mais elle devait accepter ses infidélités constantes... Il a beau nous dire ne pas avoir couché avec toutes les autres nanas, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Il faisait quoi avec elles alors ? Du tricot peut-être ? **_(N/J : ben oui parfaitement, c'est très éducatif comme passe temps ! N/B : Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers ! Ou c'est l'inverse ? Rooo Eddy je sais pluuuuus ! Va me falloir d'autres cours particuliers :oP)_

**- Écoute, je comprends ton point de vue sur Edward. J'ai moi aussi encore du mal à lui faire confiance à 100% mais je sais qu'il fait des efforts et qu'il tient vraiment à moi. Ensuite, pourquoi l'avoir accepté quand il était avec ta cousine, alors que tu refuses de le voir avec moi ?**

**- Bella n'as-tu donc pas compris ? Je t'aime et te voir avec un autre est déjà assez dur mais en plus quand je sais qu'il va seulement se servir de toi pour... Enfin bref... Laisse tomber, je serais là quand il t'aura laissée... **_(N/J : Patex le retour ! N/B : Nan mais là c'est un cas désespéré ! Pauvre type il a pas de fierté quoi !)_

**- Je vais te le redire une dernière fois Stephen, même si Edward me jette un jour, même si je ****suis anéantie à ce moment là, il n'y aura rien entre nous ! Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te faire mal mais je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un plan cul sûr ! J'ai jamais voulu te connaître plus que nécessaire ! Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que je ne posais aucune question ? Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il y avait un truc de possible entre nous ? **_(N/J :Bella 1 – Stephen 0 N/B : And the winner is... BELLA ! Stephen is K.O !)_

**- Je... Bells... Tu ne peux pas me dire que nos soirées n'avaient rien de spéciales pour toi ! N'as-tu jamais ressenti de frissons te parcourir quand nous étions ensemble ? **_(N/J : Heu … Non ! J'ai rien senti moi ! N/B : Depuis quand tu t'appelles Bella ? MDR ! Mais je te rassures j'ai rien senti non plus... )_

**- Stephen...**

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché, ne laissant que quelques tout petits centimètres entre nous. J'étais mal à l'aise. Son haleine alcoolisée fouettait mon visage et me donnait la nausée. Dans un geste de défense, je mettais mes mains devant moi. Son torse étant trop proche, mes mains se collèrent dessus. Il dut l'interpréter comme un signe d'accord car il se pencha d'avantage m'obligeant à reculer. _(N/J : Putain mais faut l'abattre lui c'est pas possible ! N/B : Où est le fusil à pompe ? Haaa il est là...)_

Ses bras m'entourèrent et me rapprochèrent de lui, j'essayai tant bien que mal de le repousser mais rien à faire, il semblait ne plus être en état de se contrôler. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué avant qu'il était saoul ? J'aurais pu partir avant que cela ne dégénère !

_Embrasse-le !_

_Quoi mais ça va pas non ? (N/J : j'allais le dire !)_

_Embrasse-le et casse-toi ! (N/B : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas 100 balles et un mars non plus la conscience ? Non mais j'vous jure !N/L moi je prends le mars! Bah quoi j'ai arreté de fumer faut compenser non?)_

_Non je l'embrasserais pas !_

_Il ne te laisse pas franchement le choix là !_

_Putain de merde !_

Il venait de poser ses lèvres gluantes sur les miennes, _(N/J : Beurk !)_ les entrouvrant et forçant par la même occasion les miennes pour trouver ma langue inerte dans ma bouche. J'eus l'impression qu'un flot de salive investissait ma bouche, _(N/J : Double Beurk !)_ salive alcoolisée et d'une saveur douteuse qui augmentait ma nausée ! _(N/B : Triple beurk ! Mais bon si elle lui vomit dans la bouche ptet qu'il va comprendre... :o/)_ Je tentais de crier mais cela ressemblait plus à des gémissements qu'à des cris d'alertes ! Je ne sais combien de temps Stephen me maintint dans cette position mais lorsque finalement il s'écarta de moi, je me levai immédiatement, prête pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale quand un grognement se fit entendre. Instinctivement, j'avais reconnu qui se tenait derrière moi. J'avais peur à cet instant ! Peur de ce qu'il avait vu, peur de devoir lui expliquer la vérité, peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi...

Stephen avait la tête baissée, moi j'étais statufiée, n'osant plus bouger, je respirai à peine...

**- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu que c'était une salope !** Entendis-je dire une voix que je détestais.

Bien-sûr ! Tanya... Qui d'autre aurait pu assister à cela ? Évidemment, elle va le pousser à ne pas m'écouter...

**- Tanya, laisse-nous s'il te plait.**

Son ton était calme, posé mais ferme. Honnêtement, il m'aurait parlé ainsi j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou ! Il ne laissait pas de doute quant à sa détermination et Tanya, pour une fois, réagit comme moi ! Elle partit, enfin je le supposais, lorsque je l'entendis souffler. Alors seulement à ce moment, je me tournais vers lui, lentement, le plus lentement possible, la peur au ventre... L'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre me tiraillait l'estomac...

**- Edward laisse-moi t'expliquer je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu étais là mais je suis certaine que tu te trompes sur ce que tu penses avoir vu...**

J'avais balancé ma réplique d'une traite, sans reprendre mon souffle. Je baissais la tête ne voulant pas tenter de décrypter son regard qui à coup sûr, m'aurait fait encore plus flipper.

**- Bella, j'ai vu je crois le principal... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à fréquenter deux mecs à la fois et je... Merde ! Pourquoi ? Bells, pourquoi ?**

**- Quoi ? Attends, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! C'est pas toi le mec qui à des plans cul dans tout l'état là ? Et tu te permets de me faire la morale ? Non mais je rêve ! Et puis on avait pas parlé d'être exclusif, d'ailleurs on a parlé de rien ! Tu fais chier !**

**- Non mais attends tu parles de quoi là ? Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que j'ai encore des plan cul ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que cela était fini depuis longtemps ? Bah vas-y, reste avec lui puisque de toutes façons tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !**

Edward avait les poings serrés. Son visage reflétait une telle colère que j'en avais des frissons. Levant mes yeux je croisais les siens, durs et froids. J'avais déjà vu ce regard. Avant mon départ, les rares fois où j'avais eu à lui parler en présence de Tanya et compagnie, la fois où j'avais parlé de Jacob... Étions-nous retournés aussi loin dans notre relation ?

Il s'était déjà retourné, prêt à partir...

**- Warden ! Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! On dois s'expliquer !**

Alors comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt, il fit lentement demi-tour, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Dire que je le voyais pour la première fois de la soirée d'aussi près... Mon dieu qu'il était beau !

**- Bells... Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai cru qu'on pouvait avoir un truc spécial mais je me suis trompé, tu es comme toute les autres finalement...**

**- Non ! Mais putain ! Tu crois vraiment que j'étais consentante pour Stephen ? N'as-tu pas vu que j'essayais de me libérer de son emprise ? Il a bu et ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait ! Mais...**

**- Bella, j'suis toujours là tu sais !** Baragouina Stephen.

**- Ouais, bah tu ferais mieux de te taire parce que j'ai déjà une envie monstre de t'en coller une ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'Edward et ta cousine soient arrivés tout à l'heure en m'arrêtant dans mon mouvement, sinon je t'assure que tu aurais à l'heure actuelle décuvé si j'avais pu te balancer une droite !**

**- Ok c'est bon... Je vous laisse mais tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de réconfort, et moi je te laisserais libre... **_(N/B : Quand je disais qu'il avait aucune fierté... De plus il ment ! Elle est pas libre d'aller avec Eddy sans se faire embrasser de force !)_

Une fois Stephen parti, j'allai m'asseoir sur le banc, attendant qu'Edward se décide à m'y rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après.

**- Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous sommes ensemble et déjà on s'engueule... Ça craint !**

**- Ce qui craint, c'est de te voir dans les bras d'un autre... Je veux bien te croire, vu comment marche Stephen, il est évident qu'il a trop bu !**

**- Le sujet est donc réglé ?**

**- Oui, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle... On a chacun un passé lourd dirons-nous, ce qui ne facilite pas notre histoire.**

**- Surtout qu'il y a pas mal de parasites autour de nous qui ne rêve que d'une chose, nous séparer...** Rajoutai-je.

**- Vrai ! Bon, alors je vais commencer par te dire ce que j'attends de notre relation et tu me diras toi ce que tu en pense, ça te va ?**

Nous étions assis côte à côte, regardant vers la maison. J'acquiesçai à sa demande et me mis à califourchon sur le banc de façon à me trouver face à lui. Malheureusement pour moi, Edward ne changea pas de position.

**- Je veux d'une relation unique. Je ne veux pas que toi ou moi puissions aller voir ailleurs, cela sonnerait la fin de notre histoire. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi et j'y travaille ardemment.**

**- Je souhaite la même chose Warden, mais je m'excuses d'avance, je risque de faire ou dire parfois des choses qui ne te plairont pas... Je veux juste qu'avant de réagir et de faire une quelconque stupidité, on puisse toujours s'expliquer comme ce soir avant de prendre des décisions et ce, quelles que soit les raisons de notre dispute.**

**- Ça me semble une bonne idée.**

Il se retourna finalement, et m'embrassa chastement le front. J'avais la vague impression de n'être que sa petite sœur à ce moment et ce sentiment étrange n'était vraiment pas agréable sachant les sensations que sa présence aussi près de moi faisait naître.

Alors je pris les commandes, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix, je m'installais sur ses cuisses, entourant sa taille de mes jambes. Posant mon front contre le sien, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

**- Warden, je ne suis pas ta petite sœur, alors évite les bisous sur mon front !**

**- Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserais ma petite sœur assise ainsi sur moi ? Et j'aime bien t'embrasser là ! **Dit-il en pointant mon front.** Cela me donne l'impression de te protéger... Mais je vais te prouver que je ne te vois vraiment pas comme une sœur !**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il m'embrassait avidement, sa langue caressant mes lèvres pour finalement enlacer ma langue dans un mouvement doux.

Inévitablement, comme les fois précédentes, mon corps s'enflamma dès le premier contact avec sa peau. Je sentis mon désir monter crescendo. La sensation de décharges électriques dans mon bas ventre couplées à la chaleur grandissante de mon corps me faisaient me mouvoir doucement sur son bassin d'instinct. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps, seul Edward pouvait le diriger. Finalement, il réussit à mettre fin à notre étreinte, reposant son front contre le mien. Nous nous regardâmes fixement dans les yeux afin de retrouver un semblant de calme mais ses prunelles, bien trop marquées par le désir pour mon propre bien, envoyaient des décharges dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses, ranimant les flammes de l'envie...

**- Bulle... On va devoir arrêter ! Ou aller dans ma chambre car je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler longtemps...**

Sa voix que je trouvais habituellement grave et sensuelle était comme enrouée, encore plus excitante. Alors sans vraiment lui laisser de choix, je l'entrainai à ma suite en direction de la maison.

_Pov Edward:_

Bella n'était pas venue au lycée mais Jazz nous avait appris qu'elle était seulement fatiguée et qu'elle viendrait chez moi ce soir. J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas malade, et déçu de ne pas passer la journée avec elle. Enfin, je l'aurais pour moi toute cette nuit et avec un peu de chance, peut-être tout le week-end...

Après les cours, nous partîmes préparer la villa. Vers 17h, Alice et Jasper allèrent chercher Bella pendant que nous finissions de mettre en place les dernières décorations.

Un bruit de moteur se fit en entendre, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de la vieille Chevrolet des Swan-Whitlock. Pressé de voir ma belle, je retournai dans le salon, me dirigeant vers l'entrée mais je dus être trop lent... En arrivant devant l'entrée, je n'entendis que le rire de Jasper et des pas dans l'escalier.

Je me tournai vers Jazz pour qu'il m'explique. Il haussa les épaules et me répondit qu'Alice n'avait qu'une heure à peine pour se préparer et qu'elle avait entraîné Bella avec elle de force ou presque.

J'étais déçu, connaissant ma sœur, je ne verrai Bella qu'une fois la soirée bien entamée... Elle pensait qu'une fille devait se faire désirer et donc être en retard à un rendez-vous était normal.

Les invités commençaient à arriver par petits groupes, moi qui avait espéré une fête en petit comité, c'était rappé ! À croire que tous les élèves de terminale de Forks et peut-être quelques-un d'autres niveaux avaient décidé de venir chez nous !

Je scrutai régulièrement l'escalier, attendant de voir descendre ma petite amie, mais étant le seul hôte de la maison présent, je me devais de participer à la fête... Plus d'une heure après être arrivée à la villa, Bella finit par descendre. Elle était magnifique, le blanc lui allait merveilleusement bien. Je me dirigeai vers elle quand je fus intercepté par Tanya, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Edward, c'est mes parents...**

**- Viens, on va aller en parler dehors...**

Ses parents se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, elle avait peur qu'ils ne choisissent de divorcer. Son inquiétude était surtout porté sur le qu'en dira-t-on. Dans une ville comme Forks, difficile de faire taire les ragots...

Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais resté avec Tanya dans l'arrière cour mais quand je retournai dans la maison, la fête était bien entamée. Certains étaient déjà ivres et se faisaient évacuer par Emmett et d'autres gars de l'équipe de foot.

J'avais beau scruter la salle, je n'arrivai pas à trouver Bella. J'avais demandé à tout ceux que je croisai mais rien, personne ne l'avait vue. J'allai finalement monter à l'étage, pensant qu'elle aurait pu aller s'allonger mais Tanya entra dans la maison par la porte de devant.

Sur le coup, j'aurais juré l'avoir vue avec un grand sourire mais quand elle leva la tête vers moi, son visage se figea et elle sembla à présent perdue.

**- Tanya ?**

**-Edward, euh... Ça va ?**

**- Oui, je cherche Bella et toi ?**

Quand j'avais évoqué Bella, elle avait tourné la tête comme pour vérifier que personne n'était derrière. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son attitude, presque paniquée.

**- Oh, euh... Je cherchais Stephen... Et je l'ai trouvé, il est dehors avec... Euh... Bella.**

**- Ah ? Je vais aller les voir dans ce cas.**

**- Non, euh... Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler. N'y va pas, cela ne sert à rien Edward.**

**-Tanya ! Bella est ma petite amie alors je vais la voir quand j'en ai envie ! Pousse-toi de cette porte maintenant !**

**- Edward... Bella est peut-être officiellement ta petite amie mais elle est actuellement dehors avec ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ex...**

Putain ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, battant un tempo beaucoup trop rapide dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis ! Sans réfléchir plus, je poussai légèrement mais fermement Tanya et ouvrit la porte.

A quelques mètres de nous, sur un banc placé sous un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire je les voyais assis l'un en face de l'autre, proches, trop proches pour n'être que de simples amis en pleine discussion, trop proches pour ne pas avoir envie de l'être encore plus ! Derrière moi, je sentais la présence irritante de Tanya mais j'avais peut-être besoin qu'elle soit là pour m'empêcher d'avoir une réaction disproportionnée.

Mon cœur se fissurait de toute part, mon ventre se tordait de douleur et d'appréhension sur ce que je risquai de voir dans les secondes à suivre, ma tête tambourinait de plus en plus. J'avais le souffle court, presque dans l'incapacité de respirer, l'air me brûlait les poumons comme s'il était devenu nocif pour moi. Et la sensation que d'un coup tout s'arrêta...

Il l'embrassait, passant ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant dans son étau, elle avait ses mains sur son torse, semblant apprécier le contact avec celui-ci. J'étais trop loin pour mieux analyser les choses mais ils s'embrassaient ! Certes leurs baiser fut nettement plus soft que ceux échangés avec moi mais elle l'embrassait lui à ce moment là, pas moi !

Ma respiration se coupa, alors dans un effort j'avançais vers eux, sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon mouvement. J'avais l'étrange sensation que mon corps réagissait sans passer par mon cerveau. J'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité, dans un état limite comateux... Très étrange comme sensation.

Arrivé juste derrière eux, Bella se leva dans un mouvement brusque. J'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait aperçu mais peut-être pas finalement... Alors je m'approchais encore plus près, je voulais l'entendre, savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Un son grave sortit de ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçus Stephen, la tête baissée et Bella immobile, telle une statue de marbre. Alors oui, à ce moment là, j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir surpris deux amants en faute, mon cœur battait à nouveau à un rythme intenable.

Combien de temps pouvait-il encore supporter cette cadence et ces changements de rythme tantôt trop lent, tantôt trop rapide ?

J'étais tellement pris dans ma folie passagère, que j'en avais oublié Tanya qui me suivait. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'insulter Bella. D'un ton froid, je lui demandai de nous laisser et sans se faire prier, elle partit.

La panique me gagnait mais je devais savoir, je voulais comprendre. Que représentais-je pour elle ? Finalement, elle ne voulait peut-être pas de petit-ami, juste des plans culs ? Mais pourtant elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle cherchait une relation sérieuse alors pourquoi ?

Après quelques moments de trouble où l'un et l'autre étions énervés, j'allais pour partir. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de s'expliquer si on était borné et n'écoutait pas l'autre. Mais elle me rappela utilisant mon surnom, impossible pour moi de l'ignorer... Alors qu'elle m'expliquait que Stephen l'avait embrassé sans son accord, l'énervement prit le pas sur la douleur, je n'avais plus qu'une envie... Lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule ! Et pire que cela, il avait agi sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Putain, je le haïssais ce mec ! Il avait le culot de lui proposer de la consoler mais quel connard !

Finalement, après une discussion sincère sur nos attentes respectives, nous finalisions notre réconciliation par une étreinte passionnée. Sentant mon self-contrôle me quitter et n'ayant aucune envie de la prendre sur ce banc aux vues de tous, je l'avertis. Elle se leva et en me prenant la main se dirigea vers la maison.

Alors que je m'entendais à retourner faire la fête, elle me traîna vers l'escalier puis dans ma chambre. Alors sans perdre d'avantage de temps, je fermai la porte à clé et la collai contre celle-ci. L'embrassant à perdre haleine, tout en caressant ses magnifiques courbes de mes mains brulantes.

Je sentais une de ses mains enserrer ma nuque, tandis que l'autre se trouvais sous ma chemise, frôlant mon dos, mes côtes et effleurant mes fesses.

_Hum... Divines sensations..._

_T'as chaud hein ?_

_Plutôt oui !_

J'embrassai sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule puis je refaisais le chemin inverse, sa bouche, sa langue me manquant trop.

De ses petites mains intrigantes, elle ouvrait ma chemise bouton après bouton, le désir augmentant à chaque nouvelles attaches enlevées. Ma chemise tomba rapidement au sol, alors ses mains douces s'attaquèrent immédiatement à mon pantalon. Pendant sa manœuvre pour le détacher, elle toucha légèrement ma virilité qui sous ce contact tressaillît.

_POV Bella:_

Oh mon dieu ! J'avais osé l'emmener dans sa chambre, sans aucune gêne et maintenant je sentais ses mains partout sur mon corps ! J'avais ôté sa chemise rapidement voulant me délecter de son magnifique torse mais je n'en avais pas assez... Il me fallait le voir en entier alors une fois débarrassée de la chemise je m'attaquais directement à son pantalon. Je sentais ses mains câlines sur ma chute de reins, ses baisers le long de mon cou, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Ses baisers mêlés à ses caresses agissaient comme un activateur de désir et de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotion qu'à cet instant, jamais je n'avais été aussi libre qu'au moment où ses mains exploraient mon corps...

Je sentis l'une de ses mains s'attarder sur la fermeture de ma robe, au moment même où il se reculait abandonnant mon cou avec une sensation de brulure là où ses baisers avaient été posés. Son regard intense, sous ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, me scrutait, demandant implicitement mon accord. J'acceptai toujours sans échanger un mot, pas besoin de paroles. Nos corps parlaient pour nous. A croire que depuis le début, nous étions guidés par eux et non par notre raison.

Rapidement ma robe se retrouva à l'autre bout de la chambre, j'étais ainsi face à lui en sous-vêtements mais sans aucune gêne. A nouveau, il reprit d'assaut mes lèvres, ma mâchoire, mon cou, pour finalement les délaisser et m'apporter jusqu'à son lit. Où délicatement, il me fit allonger. Embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau nue, sans jamais toucher l'un de mes points sensibles évidents, cherchant les plus discrets, me faisant perdre la tête... La chaleur de mon corps augmentait terriblement, mon contrôle était de plus en plus minime. Dans la chambre, juste nos gémissements de contentement raisonnaient avec en bruit de fond la musique nous rappelant sans cesse que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison. Mais cela nous importait peu, personne ne pouvait à cet instant briser notre bulle !

Me redressant un peu sur mes avant-bras, tout en continuant à embrasser son cou, je nous retournai, me trouvant ainsi au-dessus de lui. Alors comme lui quelques instants plus tôt, je parsemai son corps de baisers doux jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où son corps était encore caché à ma vue. Alors sans attendre son consentement, je fis descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles puis lui enlevai prestement. Tout en remontant vers son torse, je caressais délicatement l'intérieur de ses jambes, ses cuisses sans jamais m'arrêter là où je savais qu'il le voulait. A califourchon sur lui, nos intimités proches l'une de l'autre me provoquaient de drôles de palpitations dans mon bas ventre. Je me baissai pour l'embrasser, jouer avec nos langues tout en provoquant un contact entre nos intimités brûlantes de désir. Un léger mouvement de nos corps entraîna la friction de nos sexes, provoquant nos soupirs vibrants de plaisir. Dans un mouvement rapide, il reprit le dessus, m'allongeant à nouveau sous lui, l'une de ses mains caressant pour la première fois ma poitrine tandis que l'autre s'attaquait à la libérer. Une fois mes seins nus, Edward recommença à les câliner, les caressant tantôt légèrement, tantôt durement puis les embrassa tendrement sous mes gémissements de plus en plus nombreux...

Mes mains parcouraient son dos, griffant légèrement lorsqu'il mordillait ou pinçait mes seins. Elles finirent par passer sous son boxer, allant caresser ses fesses musclées et douces, augmentant d'un cran mon désir pour lui. J'étais au bord du gouffre, toutes ces sensations de plaisir me submergeaient de toute part, la friction entre nos intimités se faisait de plus en plus rapide et alors que je croyais atteindre le sommet, Edward s'écarta de moi s'allongeant sur le coté. Nos regards se croisèrent aussi noirs de désir l'un que l'autre. Sans nous quitter des yeux, nos mains caressèrent nos corps pratiquement nus, elles arrivèrent l'une comme l'autre au dernier rempart, glissant sous l'élastique, effleurant chacun le sexe de l'autre délicatement, sans empressement. Nous prîmes notre temps pour nous découvrir. Le temps paraissait comme suspendu. Plus rien ne comptait que les sensations ressenties lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec mon centre du plaisir... Plus rien ne comptait quand pour la première fois je pris dans ma main sa verge brulante... Finalement, la frénésie du moment nous rattrapa et dans un mouvement simultané, nous enlevâmes nos derniers vêtements.

Enfin nus l'un comme l'autre, je pouvais admirer mon fantasme dans toute sa splendeur... Dieu qu'il était magnifique ! Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfait, d'aussi tentant... Son regard sur mon corps aurait pu m'indisposer mais au contraire il me flattait. Rien que de voir ses yeux scruter mes courbes, je sentais mon intimité se dilater...

Nos mains reprirent leur exploration, je caressai avidement toute la zone sensible de son anatomie pour finalement m'attarder sur son membre dur, appliquant un va et viens lent et ferme. Ses gémissements se firent plus soutenus.

Sentant sa main sur mon intimité, j'écartai davantage mes cuisses, lui laissant la place pour explorer d'avantage. Ses doigts doux caressèrent l'intérieur de mes lèvres touchant à peine mon clitoris gonflé de désir, le délaissant pour mieux le cajoler quelques secondes plus tard. Ses doigts, dont les mouvements alternaient entre lenteur et douceur puis force et rapidité, me rendaient folle. Je sentis une boule de bonheur grandir quand il les inséra en moi tout en leur infligeant un rythme soutenu. Je sentis mon orgasme monter, bientôt je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Je devais le stopper mais je n'y arrivai pas, trop submergée par les émotions m'assaillant de toute part. Soudain, mon corps se crispa et une émotion forte m'emporta dans un cri de plaisir puissant. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir par une simple caresse ! _(N/B : Moi j'dis le sexe réconciliation il y a que ça de vrai ! :oP)_

Edward se pencha sur moi, m'embrassa langoureusement avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres.

Une de ses mains se dirigea vers la table de nuit et ouvrant le tiroir il prit un préservatif. Dans un mouvement vif, je m'en emparai puis ouvris délicatement l'emballage en me servant des dents, sous son intense regard. Je le déroulais avec une lenteur excessive sur sa verge. Je la positionnai à mon entrée, sentant le souffle court d'Edward sur mon visage. Je n'attendis pas qu'il se décide à m'investir. De mes deux mains cramponnées à ses douces fesses, je l'emmenai en moi brusquement, nous arrachant un gémissant de contentement. Ses mouvements lents, trop lents faisaient monter le plaisir juste à la limite du supportable.

**- Plus vite... **Murmurai-je, incapable de maintenir ma voix tant les sensations me transportaient.

**- Non, je veux savourer chaque moment passé ici.** Répondit-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Première parole échangée depuis que nous étions entrés dans sa chambre et je me sentais à ma place. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais plus... Alors sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je changeai de position me mettant sur lui, assise sur ses cuisses. Mouvant mes hanches dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide, permettant à sa verge de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi, j'augmentai encore la cadence d'un cran. Agrippant mes mains sur ses cuisses, je sentis l'orgasme arriver.

**- Hum... Encore, encore...**

Ses mains bloquèrent mes hanches, m'obligeant à stopper mes propres mouvements pour le laisser à nouveau prendre les commandes. Ses coups de butoir se firent intenses et profonds, déclenchant une avalanche de plaisir. Tout mes muscles se bandèrent, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta sensiblement, ma respiration se fit plus bruyante et plus hachée et dans un râle de plaisir intense mon orgasme explosa comme des milliers de bulles de champagne. Avec une synchronisation étonnante, il se libéra au même instant, laissant s'échapper un grognement de plaisir.

A bout de souffle tous les deux, nous restâmes un moment enlacés, sans bouger ni parler. Puis je décidai de le libérer en me décalant sur le coté. Ses bras vinrent immédiatement m'entourer et il m'embrassa tendrement tout en me murmurant un je t'aime. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et une larme roula le long de ma joue, larme de joie bien évidement, qu'il sécha de son doigt. J'étais dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors pour le remercier, je l'embrassai, mettant toute la force de mes sentiments dans ce baiser que j'espérais passionné.

Sans une parole de plus échangée, il alla dans la salle de bain et en revint presque instantanément. Je ne voulais pas parler, j'avais une peur bleue de rompre ce moment parfait. J'avais eu un bon nombre d'amant mais aucun ne m'avait fait prendre autant de plaisir, l'amour devait effectivement augmenter le degré de jouissance.

**- Ma bulle, ça va ? Tu n'as pas parlé depuis un moment et je m'inquiète...**

**- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, enfin si... Si tu venais te rallonger à coté de moi au lieu de rester debout au milieu de ta chambre, ce serait vraiment parfait.**

Il s'exécuta, me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Allongée sur le dos, je reposai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre.

**- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je, euh...**

Je me redressai pour voir son visage. L'une de ses mains passait dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

**- Warden, je viens te vivre une expérience vraiment magnifique et j'ai juste pas de mot pour décrire ce qui vient de se passer.**

**- Hum... J'ai eu un instant peur que tu regrettes, je te jure que je n'avais rien prémédité...**

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est moi qui t'es emmené dans ta chambre. Tu veux redescendre ?**

**- Pas vraiment mais si tu veux on peut y aller...**

**- Non, je préfère rester ici avec toi...**

Cette nuit là nous ne dormîmes pas, nos corps avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour mais chaque fois me paraissait plus intense que la précédente. Une chose était certaine, plus jamais je ne voudrais d'un autre homme que lui...

* * *

_Note des bêtas... N/J : Alors les gens ? C'était bon, très bon ou extra méga bon ? Moi je vote pour __génialissime … A la semaine prochaine … N/B : Et ben pour une première fois ! C'était plus explosif que le 14 juillet dis donc ! ENCORE ! Bon je vais vous faire râler mais avec ma folle, on a déjà la suite, nananère ! :oP A la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous !_

_Note de l'auteure: j'espère que ce lemon vous aura donné bien chaud! A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	26. Chapter 25: Se découvrir

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la supebe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favories. **

Désolée, pour le retard d'une semaine mais entre l'organisation de mon anniversaire (31ans bouhouuuu moi j'ai toujours l'impression d'en avoir 20...) et ma biboo qui a cumulé les heures de boulot on a pas pu faire mieux!

_Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:_

**Pattiewsnow**: Pas sur que tu ais moins chaud pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Titine**: Encore un peu de chaleur pour ce nouveau chapitre! Petite accalmie dans ce chapitre et quelques révélation!

**Culen51**: Pour tanya et Stephen, ils n'ont pas fini de faire des problèmes! Merci pour les commentaires de mes béta adorées! Elles sont excellentes!

**Majea**: je suis contente de voir que tu les trouves touchant! Stephen n'est pas méchant, il est juste amoureux de Bella...

**Lorena13, PrincetonGirl1818**: Merci pour vos commentaires!

Disclaimer:presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 25: Se découvrir

* * *

_Pov Jasper:_

Après le départ de Bella et Edward du bar, l'ambiance était étrange. Les Cullen, Ben, Angela et moi étions contents pour ne pas dire excités à l'idée qu'ils soient en couple alors que Tanya, Victoria et Stephen semblaient irrités voire pire que cela. Finalement nous décidâmes de les rejoindre. Heureusement, les trois autres partirent de leur coté. Leur mauvaise humeur nous incommodant, personne ne tenta de les convaincre de nous suivre. Et puis, personnellement depuis qu'Alice m'avait appris pour les menaces de Victoria, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était toujours parmi nous. Nous aurions dû la virer, et bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne nous faisait pas peur !

Par crainte de déranger Bells et Little-Cullen, je fus désigné par le groupe pour être celui qui les préviendrait de notre arrivée. L'accueil de Bella me fit sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas paru aussi heureuse. Après m'avoir expliqué où ils se trouvaient, nous partîmes les rejoindre. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague bien vaseuse, ce qui lui valût une claque sur la nuque de la part de Rosalie. _(N/J : Elle ose martyriser mon homme ! Je vais me plaindre aux autorités compétentes ! N/B : Roooo de suite... Elle lui remet juste les idées en place xD)_ Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait pris cette habitude ? _(N/B : Le nombre impressionnant de sottises débitées à la seconde ? *pouffe*)_ Mais toujours est-il que cela était hilarant de voir ce monstre de muscle penaud devant sa femme !

Je ne savais pas quelle expression nos visages reflétaient mais à en croire Bells nous avions tous l'air stupide. Alice exultait et moi j'appréhendais vraiment les conséquences. Jusqu'où pouvait aller Victoria ? Et Tanya, laisserait-elle Bella tranquille ? Je m'inquiétai peu de Stephen. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas manifesté de réelle volonté de vengeance ou autre et je pensais sincèrement qu'il avait de l'affection pour Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire part de mes craintes concernant Vic. Rosalie me rassura un peu, le fait que Victoria soit plus intéressée par Stephen nous laissait espérer qu'elle laisserait tomber ses menaces.

La conversation fut détournée quand Bella utilisa le surnom qu'elle avait trouvé pour Little-Cullen. Warden? Il faudra penser à lui en demander les raisons ! Où avait-elle été chercher ce surnom ? Bon ok, j'avais aussi tendance à trouver des pseudos étranges...

Chacun de nous voyant qu'Edward et Bella avaient une discussion plutôt privée, nous nous détournâmes d'eux afin de leur laisser une certaine intimité.

Finalement, nous décidâmes de rentrer, le temps s'étant rafraîchi. Une fois dans la voiture, Angela, Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes ensemble, les trois inséparables, les trois I.I. Enfin, étions-nous encore les « Intello-Inintéressants » de Forks ? J'en doutais. Nous étions maintenant dans le clan très convoité des Cullen et j'étais certain que maintenant, bon nombre de lycéens nous enviaient ! Dire que mes deux meilleures amies et moi avions réussi à séduire, sans le vouloir, ceux que nous considérions comme nos âmes-sœurs... Je n'en revenais pas encore !.

Comme Bella, Angela et moi ressentîmes le manque de notre complicité. Les uns comme les autres nous avions pour la première fois accordé plus de temps à d'autres personnes depuis que nous étions ensemble ! Alors bien qu'Ange ne pouvait pas se joindre à nous ce soir, nous décidâmes de prévoir une soirée ou un moment pour discuter entre nous. Et je me fis la promesse de parler avec Bella dans la soirée.

J'avais pu parler avec mon ange. Nous racontant nos vies, enfin surtout les moments qui nous avaient échappés, j'étais heureux de voir comment notre situation avait évolué. Mais tout aussi inquiet car je savais pertinemment que tout pouvait s'arrêter... Bella avait peur pour son discours. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait continuer sur sa lancée ou changer la teneur de celui-ci. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je le pouvais mais j'étais comme elle... Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait dire dedans, j'avais peur de la réaction des Cullen. J'étais au courant qu'eux aussi nous cachaient des choses sur leur passé et je savais que cela concernait essentiellement Edward mais je n'avais aucune idée de la teneur de ce secret, ni l'importance de celui-ci.

Après notre soirée chez les Quileutes, j'appelai Alice comme promis. Notre relation, pourtant récente, était tellement naturelle que j'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions ensemble depuis une éternité... J'espérais qu'elle durerait même encore plus longtemps ! Je m'endormis après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à mon Alice mais des cris perçants me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je me levai d'un bon et accourus dans la chambre de Bells. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Pourtant depuis un moment, elle semblait mieux dormir... Pourquoi, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, recommençait-elle à cauchemarder ? J'aurais aimé qu'elle se confie mais elle refusa. Peut-être plus tard...

Ma mère proposa à Bella de rester à la maison pour la journée ce qu'elle accepta sans broncher. A peine arrivé au lycée qu'Edward me demanda où elle était. Je lui expliquai les raisons officielles de son absence tout en précisant qu'elle viendrait à la soirée prévue. Cela sembla le soulager

A la fin de la journée, après avoir été donner un coup de main chez les Cullen, je retournai chez moi accompagné d'Alice qui avait décidé d'aider Bells à se préparer pour le soir. Comme si Bella avait besoin d'Alice pour choisir sa tenue ! Mais Alice étant Alice, je ne l'avais pas contredite...

Ce fut avec pratiquement une heure de retard qu'Alice, Rosalie et Bella descendirent les marches de la villa. Lice était magnifique, toute de blanc vêtue. Une déesse ! Voilà ce qu'elle était ! Ma déesse... J'aurais pu me prosterner à ses pieds si je n'avais pas eu assez d'amour propre pour oser me ridiculiser en publique !

La soirée se passa tranquillement bien que le nombre impressionnant d'invités demandait une certaine attention. Afin d'éviter tout débordement, nous virions ceux qui avaient abusé de l'alcool. Malgré cela, nous nous amusions. Je n'avais pratiquement pas vu Bella ou Ed durant toute la fête. Vers 3h du matin, Alice décida qu'il était temps de faire regagner leur domicile aux derniers squatteurs... Pour cela elle avait une technique infaillible ! Elle partit changer la musique pour la remplacer par un album de Debussy ! Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la pièce se vida. Ceux restant dormir chez les Cullen avaient commencé à ranger mais encore une fois, mon lutin décréta que nous ferions le nettoyage le lendemain. Alors sans perdre une minute, je l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir, des bruits plus qu'explicites se firent entendre dans la chambre d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ! Ce n'était peut-être pas ma sœur de sang mais elle n'en était pas moins ma sœur, ma sœur de cœur... Alors l'imaginer en train de … Argh ! Rien que l'idée me dégoutait ! Alice elle, sembla ravie et m'attrapa la main tout en me disant que nous devrions nous aussi aller nous coucher... Une fois encore, je dormis peu mais... Comment dormir en présence d'une déesse ? Impossible ! J'étais dans l'obligation de l'aduler et de vénérer son corps comme il devait l'être... Ce que je fis avec ardeur !

Le lendemain matin enfin plutôt midi, je me réveillai sentant les caresses d'Alice sur mon torse. Je laissai mes mains se balader sur son corps recouvert d'une fine nuisette blanche. Mais alors que je pensais lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour, elle m'arrêta d'un geste brusque. En sautant du lit, elle s'agita.

**- Jazz chéri dépêche toi ! On doit tout ranger rapidement, il faut encore qu'on se douche, qu'on déjeune et puis faut réveiller les autres.**

**- Alice, calme-toi !**

**- T' es pas encore levé ? Mais dépêche-toi !**

**- On est en week-end, tes parents ne reviennent pas avant lundi soir alors détends toi !**

**- Non, non ! Il faut se débarrasser au plus vite du ménage ! J'ai un tas de chose à faire moi !**

**- Hum... Comme quoi ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais tu te rappelles de la soirée enfin plutôt de la fin de soirée n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Euh... Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !**

**- Bah c'est pourtant évident ! Je dois m'entretenir avec Bella le plus rapidement possible, je veux tout savoir !**

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec une voix très aiguë et j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait pu briser un verre en cristal !

De mauvaise volonté, je me levai et sans lui adresser un mot de plus je partis prendre ma douche. Je fus rapidement interrompu par une Alice encore plus remontée que quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais semble-t-il pris trop de temps... _(N/J : Pauvre Jazz ! On peut pas débrancher Alice du 10 000 volts pour la brancher sur du 5000 !)_ Finalement, la déesse du soir se transformerait-elle en démon les lendemains de fête ?

Une fois habillés, nous descendîmes au salon. Quand Alice s'aperçut que nous étions les seuls réveillés, elle décréta que tout le monde avait assez dormi et alla allumer la chaine hi-fi en prenant soin de changer le CD de musique classique par un CD de techno. Les basses qui résonnaient dans le salon, faisant trembler les portes fenêtres, n'allaient pas tarder à ameuter tous ceux encore endormi... _(N/J : Waouh ! C'est costaud le réveil d'Alice ! Perso elle me fait ça je la jette par la fenêtre !)_

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde se trouva dans la cuisine. Certains la mine renfrognée par le réveil plutôt énergique qu'Alice leur avait concocté, d'autres blasés semblant être habitués à son énergie. _(N/J : Parce que c'est possible de s'habituer ? *pouffe*)_

Le déjeuner pris, tout le monde retrouva le sourire. Bells et Edward semblaient être dans un monde parallèle, ne s'occupant de personne d'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'ils occultaient tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux dès que leurs regards se croisaient. L'impression qu'ils dégageaient était étrange et presque effrayante. Une vraie alchimie émanait d'eux. J'avais la sensation qu'ils étaient comme aimantés l'un à l'autre.

Nous commençâmes le ménage dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. Emmett s'amusant à danser avec le balai, Rosalie lui mettant des pichenettes régulièrement. _(N/J : Si elle me l'abîme Leau, je demande un remboursement intégral !)_ Ben et Angela, aussi discrets l'un que l'autre, s'attaquèrent au ramassage des détritus. Edward et Bella restant à ranger la cuisine, Alice m'entraina dehors pour nettoyer le jardin. En 2h nous avions fini de tout astiquer et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'une fête avait eu lieu ici, quelques heures auparavant...

Nous étions tous installés dans les canapés, tous morts de fatigue. Enfin, presque tous. Alice, elle, semblait avoir encore de l'énergie. _(N/J : Quelqu'un peut me donner l'adresse de son fournisseur de cocaïne ?)_

**- Bon les gars, c'est pas le tout mais on fait quoi ce soir ?**

**- Euh... On dort ?** Proposa doucement Angela.

**- Quoi ? Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! On a pas fait le ménage aussi vite pour dormir ce soir ! Non, hors de question !** Hurla le farfadet qui me servait de petite-amie. _(N/J : Ben oui Angela voyons ! dormir n'est pas une proposition envisageable !)_

**- Mais Lice, on a pas beaucoup dormi... **Essaya de justifier Bells

**- Oui effectivement, personne n'a pu beaucoup dormir grâce à vous deux !** Décréta Emmett en pointant Edward et Bella du doigt.

Edward passa sa main à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux et Bella, bien que les joues rouges, dévisagea Emmett quelques secondes avant de répliquer.

**- Oh ! Arrête, on a pas été les seuls ! J'ai entendu plusieurs bruits suspects en provenance de ta chambre aussi mon grand ! (N/J : Bella 1 – Emmett 0)**

Cela eut le mérite de tous nous faire rire mais d'agacer Alice qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée que nous devions faire un truc ce soir ! Ce fut Edward qui eut la meilleure idée.

_Pov Edward:_

J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma courte vie et si elle devait être la dernière, je l'accepterai sans regret. Bella et moi, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sous mes draps, nos corps entrelacés, nos souffles courts entremêlés... Nos âmes ne faisant plus qu'une, tout comme nos gémissements... Jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon ni aussi puissant ! Nos orgasmes plus violents, plus intenses les uns après les autres ! J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais mais ma sœur en avait décidé autrement... Le son assourdissant d'une musique, enfin si je pouvais qualifier un assortiment de boum-boum comme étant de la musique, parvint à nos oreilles signifiant clairement que nous devions nous lever. Je connaissais assez Alice pour savoir que si d'ici vingt minutes nous n'étions pas descendus, elle allait monter et hurler pour nous faire sortir de ma chambre. Alors je me redressai et embrassai ma belle.

**- Mais qui ose mettre cette musique aussi forte ?**

**- D'après toi ? Alice... Elle doit avoir décidé que nous avions tous assez dormi.**

**- Évidemment... Qui d'autre aurait pu oser nous imposer un réveil aussi vif !**

**- Effectivement, personne ! **Rigolais-je.

**- Je suppose qu'elle doit nous attendre pour faire le rangement... Vos parents rentrent quand ?**

**- Demain soir ou lundi...**

**- Quoi ? Elle aurait pu nous laisser tranquille, le ménage pouvait attendre !**

**- Tu ne la connais pas encore... Rien ne peut attendre avec Alice !**

**- Mouais... J'avais remarqué sa tendance à vouloir tout, tout de suite...**

Finalement, à contrecœur nous décidâmes de nous lever. Bella se dirigea vers ma salle de bain, se retournant avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

**- Alors tu viens ou tu vas à nouveau prendre ta douche dans l'autre salle de bain?** Me dit-elle mutine.

**- Hum... Une douche ensemble ? Ça ne se refuse pas !**

Notre douche, douche qui avait été plus qu'agréable, nous lavant mutuellement, nous caressant, attisant notre désir, s'était inévitablement transformé en un intense moment intime. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son corps, de ses réactions à mes caresses, de ses gémissements... Tout m'envoûtait chez elle ! Finalement, malgré notre envie de retourner au lit pour continuer notre découverte, nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes rejoindre le reste du groupe.

J'avais beau essayer de m'intéresser aux conversations nous entourant, dés que je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'arrivai à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son corps contre le mien.

_Oh arrêtes tu vas faire une overdose hormonale à ce rythme là !_

_Hum... Du moment que Bella est là pour les satisfaire..._

_Pervers !_

Une fois les tâches réparties, chacun de nous s'activa pour finir la corvée de nettoyage au plus vite. Cela nous ayant pris moins de temps que prévu, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Alice toujours pleine d'énergie nous interrogea sur d'éventuels plans pour la soirée. Je me rappelais avoir demandé une fois à mes parents, si lorsque nous étions bébés, Alice n'avait pas pris par inadvertance des excitants. _(N/J : Non mais là c'est plus des excitants qu'elle a pris, c'est plutôt qu'elle a un peu trop mis les doigts dans les prises ! N/B : héééé ! Non mais laisse alice tranquille ! Elle me ressemble !)_ Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur autrement que surexcitée. Elle avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre. A croire qu'elle ne ressentait aucunement la fatigue. J'avais une théorie : je me demandais si elle n'avait pas une sorte de don, captant notre énergie et nous renvoyant sa fatigue... _(N/J : Bee ça te dit qu'on essaye de lui piquer la recette ? N/B : Ouais si ca peut m'enlever mes phases coma je suis preneuse !)_ Enfin, je pensais cela quand j'étais plus jeune mais parfois comme à l'instant, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans le vrai.

Bella et Angela semblaient vouloir se reposer alors qu'Alice fulminait rien qu'à cette idée. Les autres faisaient mine de réfléchir.

**- On pourrait se faire un cinéma à Port-Angeles juste entre nous ?**

**- Oh ! Excellente idée !** Clama l'hystérique qui me servait de sœur tout en tapant dans ses mains.

**- Je vais aller voir ce qui passe en ce moment. **Décida-t-elle.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Je profitai du trajet de retour pour proposer à Bella de rester passer la nuit à la maison. Ce qu'elle accepta sans aucune hésitation.

Malgré notre nuit blanche précédente, nous avions à nouveau profité de nos corps. Mais la fatigue accumulée eut raison de notre désir et nous finîmes par nous endormir une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'allais rapidement m'habituer à l'avoir ainsi, près de moi nuit et jour. J'aimais sa présence, la chaleur que son petit corps dégageait contre le mien, ses mimiques lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou intimidée. En fait, j'avais beau chercher, rien ne m'énervait chez Bells, enfin, rien sauf sa manie de se déprécier !

Le dimanche matin, je décidai de lui préparer un petit déjeuner et de l'emmener en ballade. Je voulais l'amener à se confier. J'avais toujours mes doutes concernant son voyage en France et j'étais certain qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'autant plus qu'Alice m'avait elle aussi fait part de ses doutes. Mais étais-je prêt à confier mon passé à une personne extérieure à ma famille ? J'avais mis du temps pour leur avouer et encore, je n'étais pas certain de leur avoir bien tout dévoilé... Une fois le panier rempli, j'allais réveiller ma belle en lui déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque, le haut de ses épaules et la partie nue de son dos.

_Hum... Que j'aime sa peau, son goût, sa texture..._

_Allez encore une décharge hormonale ! Mais quand vas-tu te calmer ?_

_Jamais ! (N/J : Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! *soupir*)_

**- Humm, encore...**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.**

Je l'embrassai de plus belle et enlevai la couverture qui couvrait le reste de son corps, la laissant nue devant moi et me permettant d'admirer ses courbes harmonieuses. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller caresser ses fesses rebondies. L'entendre gémir rien qu'au rythme de mes baisers et caresses sur son corps réveilla le mien. Je la retournais alors délicatement afin de pouvoir admirer son beau visage encore marqué par le sommeil.

Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre pour remonter caresser sa poitrine, titillant ses pointes déjà durcies d'envie. Nos corps proches rentrèrent en contact, collant nos intimités l'une à l'autre. Bien que vêtu d'un boxer, je sentais clairement la chaleur humide qui se dégageait de sa féminité. L'envie de la goûter se fit petit à petit plus intense. Embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, je me dirigeai vers son point de plaisir. Arrivé à proximité de ses petites lèvres ourlées, j'y glissai délicatement mes doigts, la sentant frémir sous mes effleurements. Je soufflai légèrement sur son clitoris, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. J'y déposai un premier baiser, sortant ma langue afin de titiller son centre nerveux. Ma langue le frôla de haut en bas puis de bas en haut au rythme de mes doigts glissant dans son antre.

Je sentis son orgasme se construire rapidement alors j'accélérai le rythme de mes caresses internes et léchai plus intensément son clitoris, l'aspirant et faisant tournoyer ma langue dessus. Rapidement je la sentis exploser entre mes doigts et m'appliquai à aspirer chaque goutte libérée par ses spasmes de bonheur. Lorsque l'orgasme la submergea, je relevai instinctivement la tête afin de pouvoir la contempler. Elle était magnifique, gémissant mon prénom. Alors qu'elle reprenait contenance, je sentis ma virilité frémir d'anticipation. Me munissant d'un préservatif, je me penchai et sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon boxer complètement je fis glisser le plastique sur mon membre durci. Je la pénétrai rapidement, nous arrachant un cri de contentement.

Hum ! Rien n'était aussi bon qu'être en elle. Rien n'était plus délicieux que de la voir gémir entre mes caresses. La chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure de mes assauts et je sentais que j'allais exploser rapidement. Mais voulant la satisfaire d'abord, je la fis basculer au dessus de moi, profitant ainsi d'une vue imprenable sur ses petits seins bougeant au rythme de ses hanches ! Vision jouissive mais je me contenais, voulant faire durer au maximum notre étreinte. Elle dirigea nos mouvements, telle une amazone, sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Mais d'un coup, elle arrêta tout mouvement, me fixant de ses prunelles vibrantes de désir.

**- Bells ?**

**- Hum... Je voudrais essayer autrement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux.**

Elle se redressa me demandant de me décaler. Je m'exécutai. Je m'interrogeais encore sur ce qu'elle attendait de moi, lorsque je la vis s'installer dos à moi, en appui sur ses coudes. Je ne pus attendre davantage et me plaçai derrière elle. En appui sur mes genoux, je posais l'une de mes mains sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre caressait ses pommes chaudes. Mon sexe glissa le long de sa croupe pour finalement la pénétrer à nouveau. A l'un comme l'autre la sensation nous arracha un nouveau cri de bonheur. Ainsi elle était tellement plus serrée, plus soumise que cela m'excita encore davantage. Alors, ne contrôlant plus vraiment mon corps, j'accélérai le rythme, augmentant la force de mes pénétrations, butant au fond de son ventre. Dans un mélange de gémissements plus forts les uns que les autres, nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme au même instant. A bout de souffle, nous nous écroulâmes sur mon lit, nous enlaçant.

Sans le vouloir, sans l'avoir prémédité, tout en l'embrassant je m'entendis lui dire les mots que je n'avais encore jamais prononcé pour personne hormis ma sœur et ma mère...

**- Je t'aime. **

Pas que ce soit faux, loin de là mais il me semblait prématuré de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Me rendant compte alors de ce que je venais de lui révéler, je préférai m'écarter sans la regarder et partis dans la salle de bain.

_Merde !_

_Bah y'a pas mort d'homme !_

_Putain ! Je voulais pas le dire !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_C'était pas le bon moment..._

_Ah ?_

_Fait chier !_

Finalement, après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, je pris une bonne douche, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Une fois cela fait, je retournai dans ma chambre, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait aller prendre sa douche et lui demandant par la même occasion si elle voulait bien aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi à l'extérieur. Elle accepta. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle s'arrêta et m'embrassa. Pas un baiser calme ou doux, non, un passionné qui réveilla immédiatement mon désir. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, j'essayai de comprendre la raison de ce baiser ardent. Puis elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour y murmurer...

**- Moi aussi Warden, moi aussi...**

Et elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, me laissant là, abasourdi. Bella m'aimait aussi ? Comment cela était-il possible ? L'avait-elle dit juste par politesse, pensant que j'attendais une réponse ?

Et voilà ! Je n'avais aucunement prévu de lui révéler mes sentiments, surtout si tôt dans notre relation, sachant qu'elle n'avait que moyennement confiance en moi ! N'allait-elle pas flipper maintenant ? Et moi, étais-je prêt à ce qu'elle sache ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Non, définitivement non, je ne l'étais pas !

_Et alors ? Maintenant c'est dit, c'est fait !_

_Bah ça m'aide pas là !_

_Bah te prends pas la tête, tu peux pas revenir en arrière..._

_Putain !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, le malaise passé nous étions en direction de ma clairière. Cet endroit était mon refuge. J'aimais m'y rendre pour réfléchir et personne ne m'y avait jamais accompagné. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était La Fille. Celle pour qui mon cœur s'était réveillé, celle pour qui j'étais prêt à dévoiler mes plus sombres secrets. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'allais faire, lui révéler mon passé. Au risque de la perdre, j'allais tout lui dire, espérant qu'elle choisirait à son tour de me dire ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant son pseudo-voyage en France.

J'avais installé une grande couverture au sol, déposé la nourriture et servi deux cafés bien chauds grâce au thermos que j'avais pensé à apporter.

_T'es un petit génie !_

_Ouais je sais ! (N/J : Ben ça va les chevilles !)_

_Et puis t'es modeste..._

_Ouais... Ma plus grande qualité !_

_Ah, ah, ah..._

_Tiens ! Une conscience peut rire ?_

**- Merci, c'est vraiment parfait! Je ne t'imaginais pas du genre romantique...**

**- Oh... Et tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Si, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à tant d'attentions mais je pourrais y prendre goût !**

**- Je n'en espère pas moins. En fait, si je t'ai proposé ce petit-déjeuner c'est pour, enfin, je voulais te raconter mon passé...**

**- Ton passé ? Je ne comprends pas...**

**- En fait, je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi je m'étais comporté comme un con depuis mon arrivée à Forks.**

**- Oh... Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne te demande pas de justification. Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas comme cet Edward là.**

**- J'y tiens. Mais j'ai une condition, je ne veux pas que tu me coupes. Cela est déjà assez dur pour moi alors si tu m'interromps, je n'y arriverai pas.**

**- D'accord ! Pas de soucis.**

**- Ok. Avant de venir vivre à Forks, nous habitions Seattle. Emmett était un des joueurs vedettes de l'équipe de foot, promis à un grand avenir professionnel quant à Alice elle était toujours heureuse, entourée de plein d'amies. Bref, l'un comme l'autre étaient heureux. Moi, pour assouvir ma passion de la musique, je n'allais pas dans le même lycée qu'eux. J'étais dans un bahut à coté du conservatoire. Là-bas, j'étais une sorte de bête de foire, on me regardait de haut. Faut dire que je n'étais pas habillé à la mode, je n'attachais aucune importance à mon apparence physique. Ma coupe de cheveux ressemblait à une sorte de ****coupe au bol, je n'y accordais aucune attention. La seule chose qui m'importait était de réussir mes études et mes cours de musique. Je ne sortais que rarement la tête de mes livres.**

**Mais arrivé dans ce lycée, des filles, rapidement identifiées comme les filles les plus populaires, m'ont pris en grippe. Dans un premier temps, parce que je ne leur avais pas accordé d'importance, ensuite parce qu'elles trouvaient hilarant de m'humilier.**

**Les premières semaines, c'étaient des insultes, des bousculades. Je n'y répondais pas, mes parents m'ayant toujours appris qu'un homme ne devait pas rabaisser une femme. Puis elles ont commencé les attaques physiques, me faisant des croche-pieds, lançant des œufs pourris sur mon casier, dans mon sac, voire à de rares occasions sur moi. Il m'est même arrivé de trouver des excréments à l'intérieur de mon casier ou dans mon sac de sport.**

**Les mois passants, elles ont fait courir des rumeurs... J'étais tantôt gay, tantôt attardé. On a aussi dit que j'étais fou, schizophrène...**

**Bref, au début de mon année de seconde une des filles les plus populaires s'est rapprochée de moi pour finalement me demander de sortir avec elle. Sandy m'a aidé à supporter les humiliations et les nouvelles rumeurs qui circulaient sur nous. Celles-ci disaient entre autres que Sandy n'était avec moi que pour approcher le grand Emmett Cullen, star emblématique de football. Quelques semaines sont passées et nous avons fini par coucher ensemble chez moi. Dés le lendemain, son attitude a changé. Elle ne parlait quasi que d'Emmett, me demandant de lui présenter. Puis étant souvent occupé le soir par mes cours de musique, elle squattait souvent à la maison, profitant de mes absences pour faire connaissance avec ma famille. Enfin, ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'elle faisait surtout connaissance avec Emmett. Un jour alors que mon cours de piano avait été annulé, j'ai débarqué plus tôt à la maison. Des bruits provenant de ma chambre m'ont alerté et en ouvrant la porte j'ai découvert sur mon lit, dans mes draps, ma petite amie nue, assise sur mon frère nu également, en pleine partie de jambe en l'air !**

**Quand ils se sont enfin rendu-compte de ma présence, Emmett s'est relevé d'un bon, s'excusant inlassablement, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas su se retenir en voyant Sandy nue ****devant lui, lui faisant des avances. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais elle n'avait pas l'air gênée, pas le moins du monde ! Quand elle prit la parole, ce fut pour m'asséner le coup de grâce, confirmant les rumeurs qui disait qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour se faire Emmett, disant qu'il était inconcevable que nous soyons frères et que je ne valais rien au pieu. Ma première petite amie venait de me dire que j'étais une sous merde et que je ne l'avais jamais satisfaite. Après cela, Emmett l'a virée de la maison. Ce soir là, pour la première fois j'ai dû expliquer à ma famille ce qui se passait chaque jour au lycée. Mon père m'a proposé de m'éloigner, il voulait m'envoyer dans un centre ou je ne sais quoi mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas être encore le vilain petit canard. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, être comme Emmett ou Alice.**

Lorsque je mentionnai le centre, je sentis Bella se tendre. Connaissait-elle ce lieu ? Une idée me vint... Et si mon père l'avait envoyée là-bas ? Cela collait parfaitement. Devais-je lui poser la question ou attendre qu'elle veuille bien m'en parler d'elle-même ? Secouant la tête, je repris le cours de mon histoire.

**- Emmett, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir vu ce que je vivais chaque jour et d'avoir couché avec ma petit amie, s'était chargé de me sortir après l'épisode Sandy. Il m'avait initié au sport, m'emmenait avec lui dans les soirées. Étonnamment, au milieu de ses potes je m'intégrai facilement. Aucun d'eux ne connaissaient mes passions, personne ne connaissait mon passé alors j'ai pu facilement m'intégrer et jouer une sorte de rôle. Chose que j'ai continué en ****arrivant ici, Alice m'aidant à me mettre à la mode. J'ai pu intégrer l'équipe de foot et rapidement je suis devenu l'un des gars les plus populaires de Forks. Evidement, j'ai dissimulé ma passion pour la musique, le piano, les livres... Bref, je donnais une fausse image de moi afin de plaire au plus grand nombre. **

**Rapidement, les filles se sont intéressées à nous et quelques semaines après, je suis sortie avec l'une d'elle. La première qui avait vraiment envie d'être avec moi, bien-sûr pas le vrai moi mais au moins une représentation. Un mois après, je couchais avec elle mais je me suis lassé. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressante. J'ai enchainé les rendez-vous, j'allais rarement au bout. J'acceptais les flirts poussés mais ne couchais pas avec la majorité. Malgré cela, beaucoup d'entre elles voulaient être vues avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs je ne le comprends toujours pas. **

**Bref, finalement au début de cette année, j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur mes études et la solution de facilité était d'être en couple. Cela m'évitait d'être harcelé par les filles et Tanya m'a semblé être une bonne idée. Elle faisait assez peur pour qu'aucune autre nana ne m'approche. Cependant, j'avais beau coucher avec Tanya, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que j'étais à elle. Alors pour éviter cela, je la trompais souvent mais encore une fois, je ne couchais pas avec les autres, c'était juste des flirts poussés. J'ai appris récemment que j'avais beau ne pas coucher, les filles se vantaient de mes soi-disant prouesses physiques. Une bonne revanche sur Sandy... Enfin bref, j'ai profité de certaines filles, j'ai aimé être populaire, sauf qu'en te voyant subir les humiliations, je me suis revu des années auparavant. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais inconsciemment je t'en voulais parce que tu me renvoyais à mon passé que j'essayais désespérément d'oublier. Alors j'ai essayé de te détester, mais plus le temps a passé, plus tu m'as intrigué. Alors que tu ne répondais pas aux attaques de Tanya, tu te révélais très mordante avec moi, ou lorsque les attaques ne t'étaient pas destinées directement. J'avais envie de comprendre pourquoi mais dès que j'avais le malheur de t'approcher ou de te parler, Tanya et ses toutous t'humiliaient encore plus. Alors j'ai continué à garder mes distances. **

**Et puis il y a eu la fameuse soirée. J'ai hésité, j'étais au courant du pari, j'ai failli demander à Alice de te prévenir mais finalement je me suis ravisé. J'avais trop peur de perdre ma ****crédibilité, j'en suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en suis voulu. J'ai demandé à mon père de tes nouvelles et il m'a conseillé d'aller te demander directement, ce que je n'ai pas fait évidement. Puis au retour des vacances, on nous a dit que tu étais partie en France pour un échange... J'ai eu du mal à le croire parce que premièrement aucun nouvel élève n'est venu à Forks et deuxièmement tu ne prenais pas de cours de français au lycée... Je ne te demanderais pas de me dire ce que tu ne souhaites pas mais sache que je suis là, si tu veux me le raconter...**

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'osai un regard vers elle et ce fut à ce moment là que je m'aperçus qu'elle pleurait.

**- Chut, ne pleure pas Bells ! Chut... Pourquoi ces larmes ?**

**- Je suis désolée, je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses avoir vécu cela, je comprends mieux ton attitude.**

Pov Bella:

Malgré un réveil en fanfare, enfin pas vraiment un réveil vu que nous n'avions pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop désireux de connaître chaque parcelle de nos corps, j'étais sur un nuage. La journée avait filé sans que je ne m'en rendre compte. Après le ménage, nous étions partis au cinéma, Alice avait bien tenté de m'interroger sur ma nuit mais la présence de Jazz à ses cotés m'avait permis d'éviter de vivre un véritable interrogatoire.

Si j'avais cru une amitié possible entre Edward et moi, je devais avouer que jamais je n'avais osé espérer davantage, hors la nuit que nous avions passé resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Aucun homme n'avait jamais eu un tel pouvoir sur mon corps, ni sur mes sensations. C'était comme si chaque effleurement de sa part provoquait un raz de marée d'émotions, une déferlante de bonheur. Je savourais chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier. J'avais décidé de vivre notre histoire au jour le jour, n'oubliant pas les différentes mises en garde de Stephen et l'histoire du pari, mon discours, Tanya et Victoria. Autant de causes possibles pouvant nous séparer mais je voulais vivre cette histoire à fond, parce qu'il était unique. Il était celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse. Avant moi, la seule qui avait eu la joie d'être considérée comme sa petite amie était Tanya mais tout le monde savait qu'il l'a trompait à la première occasion, il ne s'en cachait pas. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour moi ? Étais-je cependant prête à accepter qu'il voit d'autres filles que moi ? Si on m'avait posé la question j'aurais répondu non mais si je réfléchissais honnêtement, je pensais pouvoir vivre avec ses écarts de conduite. Même si cela me brisait le cœur, j'étais persuadée être incapable de rompre avec lui quelle qu'en soit la raison et cela me faisait peur... Bien plus que toutes les menaces que pouvaient proférer Tanya et Victoria !

Si jamais le pari était vrai, si Edward me quittait, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Il était ma vie à présent et sans lui elle ne serait plus utile.

Nous avions passé une seconde nuit ensemble. Je ne savais pas combien de fois nous avions fait l'amour mais je m'étais endormie contre lui, nue. Aucun cauchemar n'avait touché mon inconscient, aucune peur n'avait envahi mes rêves. Edward m'avait réveillé par le plus doux moyen, me procurant par la même occasion un orgasme phénoménal. Dieu qu'il était habile ! Je comprenais mieux toutes ces filles qui amplifiaient leurs relations avec lui. Je les comprenais d'autant plus que j'avais eu le plaisir de faire l'amour avec lui et bien que dans les vestiaires toutes ses pseudo-conquêtes le décrivaient comme une bête de sexe, moi je le voyais comme le pianiste talentueux qu'il était. Mettant en pratique sur mon corps le doigté expert du musicien, ajustant l'intensité de ses caresses à la justesse de mes réactions. Aucune mauvaise note, juste une mélodie sensuelle de gémissements et de douceur jouée à merveille par le plus beau musicien.

_Eh t'as fini là ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Tes métaphores musicales ?_

_T'aime pas ? Moi je trouve cela tellement romantique..._

_Bella ? Rendez-moi ma Bella sauvage, je veux pas cohabiter avec une midinette !_

_Rhoo t'es vraiment pas drôle !_

Après ce réveil des plus agréable, il avait prononcé les trois mots qui me faisait tant peur. Que devais-je dire ou faire ? Je n'étais pas préparée à les entendre. Edward n'était pas censé me les dire. Il était supposé être un coureur qui ne voulait pas d'attaches. Bien qu'il m'ait déjà affirmé vouloir une relation sérieuse, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il voulait une relation amoureuse. Alors quoi ? Étions-nous comme dans ces histoires romantiques ? Deux êtres amoureux l'un de l'autre ? J'étais amoureuse de lui irrévocablement quelles que soit ses intentions à mon égard mais je n'avais jamais cru que mes sentiments seraient partagés et encore moins si vite. Je devais dire quelques chose, oui, mais quoi ? Je n'étais définitivement pas prête à lui dévoiler les miens, enfin pas à lui dire les mêmes mots. Je pouvais malgré tout acquiescer non ? _(N/J : Oh non mais je vous jure ! *lève les yeux au Ciel*)_

Le temps que prit ma réflexion, il s'était levé pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler sur son corps et je n'avais qu'une envie... Le rejoindre ! _(N/J : moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait ! Enfin je dis ça je dis rien ! N/B : Idem mais bon... Pas sure que la bee de 17ans l'aurait fait... Quoi que :oP MDR !)_ Mais je m'y refusai. Il avait certainement besoin d'être seul. Quand il me proposa d'aller prendre à mon tour ma douche, je voyais clairement qu'il était embarrassé, alors prenant mon courage à deux mains je lui chuchotai à mon tour un petit « moi aussi » espérant qu'il verrait la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui mais je ne voulais pas lui révéler maintenant. Avant je devais faire le discours et régler mes comptes. Après cela, je serais enfin libre de tout et je pourrais m'ouvrir davantage à lui. Enfin, s'il le voulait toujours...

Il m'avait emmené dans une clairière magnifique, les fleurs sauvages embaumant l'air de leur délicat parfum, rendaient le lieu mystique.

Quand Edward commença son récit, j'eus un instant peur qu'il veuille confirmer mes craintes quant à notre relation. J'eus peur qu'il ne souhaite qu'une histoire comme celle avec Tanya. Puis au fil de son récit, j'ai cru qu'il savait pour le centre et je m'étais tendue. Avait-il lui aussi été pris en charge par Phil ? Les questions passaient à grande vitesse dans mon esprit mais il m'avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre alors je me suis tu et j'ai attendu qu'il finisse.

Quand il eut terminé, il remarqua mes larmes. Moi, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps coulaient-elles ? Je ne pouvais le dire. J'étais à la fois choquée parce qu'il avait vécu et apeurée qu'il découvre mon secret.

Il avait connu l'enfer. Comment aurait-il pu remettre ces pétasses à leur place sans passer pour un salaud ? Évidement, un homme ne devait pas frapper ou insulter une fille mais là, je jurais que si je me retrouvais en face de la fameuse Sandy je lui referais le portrait ! _(N/J : Oh ben tiens c'est peut être un truc à faire ça … Les confronter … Un ring … Un peu de boue ! N/B : Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang !)_

Et Emmett ! Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son frère ? L'excuse de n'être qu'un homme était peu acceptable pour moi ! Même si je devais avouer qu'à notre âge les hormones étaient parfois bien plus vives que notre conscience...

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à lui dire à part que j'étais désolée pour lui. En levant mon regard vers lui, je ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. A bout de souffle, je me reculai de lui.

**- Tu sais, cette Sandy, elle n'a aucune idée d'à coté de quoi elle est passée. Tu es de loin le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu.**

**- Euh... Merci mais ne te sens pas obligée de me faire des compliments Bells.**

**- Crois-tu que je te mente ? Je n'ai jamais feins mon plaisir et je dois dire que tes caresses sont des plus agréables. J'aime ta façon de mélanger la tendresse et la rudesse. J'aime ta façon de me prendre délicatement.**

**- Hum... Tu devrais changer de sujet, je ne suis pas certain qu'avoir ce genre de discussion soit une bonne idée...**

**- Ah... Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de vérifier si ce que tu dis est vrai. **_(N/J : Mais vérifie, vérifie ! N/B : Ouiiiiiii !)_

**- Qui te demande de résister ? **_**(N/J : Ben oui qui hein ?)**_

**- Bells !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Viens là.**

Il avait ouvert ses jambes. Je m'installai donc entre ses cuisses passant mes jambes de chaque coté de son bassin. Mes mains posées légèrement derrière mon dos. Il embrassait mon cou, le mordillant tout en caressant mes côtes. Rapidement, mon corps s'enflamma et je l'emprisonnai dans l'étreinte de mes bras, collant par la même occasion nos bassins en feu.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette clairière à profiter de nos corps mais lorsque nous retournâmes à la villa des Cullen, ses parents étaient rentrés.

Alors que j'étais sereine quelques secondes plus tôt, je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi. Mes mains commencèrent à s'humidifier et mon cœur à palpiter. Ma respiration de plus en plus hachée me faisait tourner la tête. Je devais réagir, je devais me calmer. Aucune raison de paniquer non ? Si ? Bien-sûr, le père d'Edward savait tout de mon séjour. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Et s'il l'avait fait et qu'Edward me le cachait ?

- **Bells, ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

-** Je... Euh... Je ne veux pas voir tes parents.**

- **Bella, mes parents ne vont pas te manger ! Ils vont même être ravis de te rencontrer.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa ensuite puisque lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongée sur le canapé du salon entourée d'Edward, Alice et Jasper. J'entendais au loin Carlisle les rassurer, leur disant que je n'avais rien de grave.

Je me décidai finalement à les affronter ouvrant doucement mes yeux et me redressant.

**- Hi !**

**- Bells tu nous as fait peur ! Que s'est-il passé ? **Me questionna Alice

**- Oh ! Euh, je ne sais pas trop... **Mentis-je.

**- Ah voilà la belle au bois dormant réveillée ****!** Plaisanta Jasper.

**- Pourtant je n'ai pas vu Edward l'embrasser ! **Rétorqua Alice.

Quelques rires fusèrent m'informant qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'attendues dans la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil, je me rendis compte de la présence d'Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que d'une femme que je reconnus comme étant Esmée, la mère d'Edward.

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux, s'avançant vers moi pour me saluer.

**- Bonjour madame, désolée pour le dérangement !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis de nos enfants sont toujours les bienvenus à la maison. Et puis je suis heureuse de rencontrer la fille qui a rendu heureux mon fils.**

_Oh oh ! C'est quoi ça ?_

_Une mère heureuse ?_

_Attends, elle vient pas de dire ce que je crois qu'elle a dit? (N/J : mais c'est qu'elle est sourde en plus !) _

_Bah... Si tu crois qu'elle a dit que tu rendais Little-Cullen heureux, si elle a bien dit cela !_

_Euh... Je dois paniquer maintenant ? (N/J : Meuh non !)_

_Non ça tu l'as déjà fait !_

_Ah oui... Merde !_

**- Euh... Merci ?**

_Ouais, on fait mieux comme répartie mais bon, on dira que ton malaise t'a laissé des séquelles !_

**- Bonjour Isabella. Ravie de te voir chez moi.**

**- Oh bonjour, Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Isabella, dois-je vraiment te dire de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Carlisle ?**

**- Euh... Oui mais dans ce cas appelez-moi Bella !**

**- Pas de problème. Comment te sens-tu ?**

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il me demandait des nouvelles de mon malaise. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de savoir si j'allais mieux qu'à notre dernière rencontre.

**- Je vais bien, bien mieux merci !**

**- De rien...**

_Pov Carlisle:_

Charlie m'avait appris le retour de Bella du centre. Elle était revenue plus tôt, sans doute allait-elle mieux ? Enfin, je l'espérais vraiment.

Quand Edward m'avait téléphoné après la soirée d'Halloween pour m'expliquer ce qui s'y était passé, je lui en avais voulu de ne pas être intervenu. Comment pouvait-il laisser les autres faire subir cela à une jeune femme ? Il était le mieux placé pour savoir les dégâts causés par de telles humiliations. Et plutôt que de l'aider, il assistait et était même au courant des sales coups prévus. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon fils. A l'époque, il avait refusé tout aide extérieure à la famille, était-ce pour cela qu'il agissait ainsi ?

Les jours suivants cette fameuse soirée, je me rendis compte qu'Edward essayais de savoir comment allait Bella. Étant tenu par le secret médical, il m'était interdit de lui révéler quoi que ce soit même si au plus profond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie... Lui hurler dessus pour avoir laissé cela se produire ! Cependant, une question me hantait. Avait-il lui même participé aux diverses humiliations qu'avait subit Isabella ? Et puis Rosalie, Emmett et même Alice... Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avaient cru bon d'intervenir ? Je n'avais pas élevé mes enfants ainsi. Qu'avais-je raté dans leur éducation pour qu'ils ne mesurent pas la gravité de ce qu'ils infligeaient à cette enfant ? _(N/J : Ben voilà c'est Papa Cullen qui se fustige alors que c'est à cause de l'autre bredin tout ça ! Pfff !)_ Pourtant eux, mieux que n'importe qui, pouvait comprendre !

Rosalie par son enfance, connaissait bien la douleur causée par la perte prématurée de sa mère. Quand j'y repensais, Rosalie n'était dans la famille que depuis peu. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment, mais elle et Emmett s'étaient rapprochés au moment où tout le monde avait laissé tomber mon ainé. Elle était restée, le soutenant. Entre ce qu'Edward nous avait avoué vivre et les problèmes d'Emmett, Esmée mon épouse et moi avions décidé de partir. Quand Rosalie l'a su, elle nous avait demandé si elle pouvait venir. A cette époque, nous ne connaissions pas la vie de celle-ci. Au départ, nous avions refusé lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir de chez ses parents. A ce moment là, elle nous avait raconté sa vie... Sa mère morte en la mettant au monde, son père avait dû l'élever seul mais il lui avait reproché chaque jour de son existence la perte de sa femme. Il s'était mis à boire et à la frapper tout les jours depuis longtemps. Rosalie ne savait pas exactement quand son père avait commencé à le faire. Pour ajouter à son malheur, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, ce qui amplifiait la colère de son paternel. Pendant des années à subir les coups et les insultes, elle n'avait cependant jamais perdu espoir. L'espoir d'avoir une belle vie. Et à bien y réfléchir, cet espoir, elle l'avait placé en nous et en Emmett. Elle nous avait tout donné sans se poser de questions.  
Rapidement, nous avions pu la faire émanciper et elle nous avait suivi à Forks.

Comment pouvait-elle tolérer que Bella subisse ces attaques permanentes sur la mort de sa mère ? Elle qui avait défendu Emmett à corps et à cris lorsqu'il était au cœur des ragots ? J'étais dans l'incompréhension.

Edward lui aussi m'étonnait. Il avait depuis notre arrivée ici repris confiance, peut-être un peu trop même mais nous en étions heureux avec Esmée. Quand il nous avait dit ce qu'il subissait nous n'avions pas su quoi faire sur le coup. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Ne pas avoir vu que mon fils allait mal, quel piètre médecin je faisais !

Je connaissais l'existence d'un centre pour jeunes en difficultés. Il était très demandé mais ayant fait mes études avec le directeur, je pouvais négocier une place rapidement si j'en avais la nécessité. Mais Edward refusa, comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Il ne voulait pas d'aide, pas être à part ! Il vivait plutôt mal sa différence. Il était très intelligent mais n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

En arrivant à Forks, avec l'aide de son frère, de Rosalie et d'Alice, il a petit à petit pris confiance et s'est imposé face à ses camarades. J'avais entendu des rumeurs le concernant, on disait de lui qu'il était un coureur et qu'il couchait avec beaucoup de filles. Je détestais cette idée. J'avais élevé mes enfants dans le respect d'autrui et mes fils dans celui des femmes. Alors apprendre que l'un de ces enfants les jetait après les avoir eues me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais Esmée pensait qu'il devait le faire. Pour extérioriser ses démons, voir par ses propres yeux qu'il n'était pas aussi minable que son ancienne petite amie le lui avait dit. Alors nous fermions les yeux, le laissant gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Après le départ de Bella pour le centre, nous le trouvions plus discret. Il nous parlait peu et se renfermait sur lui-même. J'ai eu un moment peur qu'il recommence à subir des humiliations mais quelques temps après, il nous a demandé de reprendre des cours de piano. Ce que nous avons accepté. Les mois passants, je retrouvais mon fils. Celui d'avant, celui plus torturé mais étrangement plus heureux.

Avec le retour d'Isabella, j'ai pu constater un changement radical en Edward. Il était à nouveau souriant et il participait aux conversations. Alors, quand il nous a informé qu'elle était sa petite amie, sa mère a été très heureuse. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait Isabella que par ce que je lui avait dit, elle semblait vouloir la rencontrer.

Moi, j'avais un peu peur. Je savais qu'Edward ne lui avait pas parlé de son passé et j'étais certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas non plus raconté pour son séjour au centre. Alors j'avais peur. Peur, qu'une fois leurs secrets divulgués, ils ne se séparent. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était comme une sensation, une certitude mais je ne pouvais expliquer d'où elle provenait, ni comment y remédier...

Nous étions rentrés à la maison un peu plus tôt que prévu, Alice et Jasper nous avaient accueillis. J'étais heureux pour ma fille. Elle avait trouvé un garçon charmant et attentionné. Même si j'étais un peu jaloux car voir mon bébé dans les bras d'un autre homme me brisait le cœur, je devais avouer qu'ils étaient adorables ensemble.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et j'entendis la voix d'Edward demander à la personne qui l'accompagnait si elle allait bien. Un coup d'œil vers Alice et Jasper me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Mais alors que j'allais me lever pour les saluer un bruit assourdissant retentit et un cri perça le silence de la maison.

**- PAPA !**

Je me levai d'un bon, arrivant dans l'entrée pour trouver Bella inconsciente dans les bras de mon fils.

**- Edward, que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Elle a commencé à avoir les mains tremblantes et elle ne voulait pas vous rencontrer. Puis elle est tombée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Papa ?**

**- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Va l'allonger sur le canapé, je vais aller lui chercher un petit remontant.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par reprendre conscience. Elle paraissait légèrement désorientée. Les présentations et politesses d'usages passées, je lui proposai de l'examiner dans mon bureau. J'avais surtout besoin de lui demander si Edward était au courant pour le centre et comment ça se passait au lycée pour elle.

Après qu'elle ait accepté, nous nous rendîmes tous les deux dans mon bureau.

**- Bon ! Ton malaise est dû à une trop forte émotion, tu avais peur ?**

Sa tête était baissée et elle entortillait ses doigts comme une petite fille prise en faute d'avoir mangé tous les bonbons. Cette image me fit sourire.

**- Euh... Oui, pour être honnête j'appréhendai de vous voir.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Oh, parce que vous êtes le seul à savoir pour le centre, avec Jasper bien-sûr mais Edward et les autres pensent toujours que je suis partie en France.**

**- C'est bien ce que pensais. Ma femme est également au courant mais ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé. Cela dit, je ne comprends pas vraiment tes raisons. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu le sais ?**

**- Oui, mais enfin c'est compliqué. J'ai prévu de le dire lors du discours de fin d'année. Avec Phil, le directeur du centre, nous en avons discuté longuement et il est d'accord avec moi. Même si cela me coûte de cacher des choses, j'ai besoin de le faire.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous respecterons ton choix mais je dois t'avertir qu'Edward n'appréciera pas le mensonge, il ne les supporte pas...**

**- Je m'en doute... Je ne sais pas trop comment faire mais je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant.**

**- Je comprends. Tu dois savoir qu'Edward a lui aussi des secrets alors je te demanderais juste d'être compréhensive si sa réaction est comment dire… Excessive.**

**- Pour Edward, si vous parlez de son passé et de l'autre pétasse de Sandy... Oh pardon, je... Ça m'a échappé... Bref il m'a raconté cela cet après-midi. Il m'a tendu une perche. Je crois qu'il se doute que mon voyage en France n'est qu'un leurre mais j'ai peur qu'en lui disant il se culpabilise. Il le fait déjà tellement alors je pense qu'en l'apprenant lors de mon discours, ce sera noyé dans la masse en quelque sorte et cela passera peut-être mieux... Enfin j'en sais rien...**

**- Je suis déjà content qu'Edward t'ait parlé de cette histoire et entre nous, tu as bien raison c'est une pétasse. Mais ne dit pas à mes enfants, ni à ma femme que j'ai utilisé ce langage grossier, je risquerais de me prendre un savon. Ensuite, je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir la réaction d'Edward mais oui, il est possible qu'il culpabilise. Il est aussi possible qu'en l'apprenant avec tout le monde, il se sente en quelque sorte utilisé... Enfin quoi que tu décides, nous serons là pour t'épauler.**

Après quelques minutes à discuter, nous retournâmes au salon où toute la famille était installée sur les canapés discutant de tout et de rien.

**- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Je vais bien Jasper ! C'est juste un malaise, rien de grave une chute de tension. Avec tous les entraînements et les soirées en ce moment, je suis juste fatiguée.**

**- Elle doit se ménager un peu. Le cross est cette semaine il me semble ?**

**- Oui, mercredi.**

**- Bien, Bella jusqu'à mercredi je veux que tu te couches de bonne heure, que tu manges ****chaque soir des féculents et prennes un bon petit déjeuner le matin. Il faut aussi que les entraînements soient moins durs, plus d'étirements que de course. Je vais d'ailleurs écrire un mot à ton professeur pour qu'il fasse attention à cela.**

**- Comme vous voulez. Jazz, nous devrions peut-être penser à rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard non ?**

**- Oui tu as raison !**

Ils se levèrent, nous saluèrent et partirent chez eux.

_Pov Jasper:_

Sur le chemin du retour, j'essayais de savoir ce qui avait causé le malaise de Bella. Comme je m'en doutais, elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse. J'avais espéré qu'elle n'en ferait plus entre le centre, nos nouvelles amitiés et sa relation avec Edward mais non. Dès que le stress venait en elle, elle paniquait. J'avais l'impression que ses crises, bien que moins nombreuses n'en étaient que plus violentes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait perdu connaissance qu'une fois auparavant. La fois qui l'avait mené au centre... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre aussi mal ?

**- Bells, pourquoi as-tu fais cette crise aujourd'hui ? Tout va bien pourtant non ?**

**- J'ai paniqué quand j'ai compris que les parents d'Edward étaient là. Carlisle sait pour le centre et j'ai eu peur qu'il me pose des questions devant vous.**

**- Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de cela, il est tenu par le secret médical. Et puis, s'il avait dû leur en parler, il l'aurait fait depuis ton départ non ?**

**- Oui peut-être mais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment l'esprit clair quand les crises me prennent. Je ne les contrôle pas.**

**- Je sais bien. Cela dit Carlisle nous a averti que tu avais quand même besoin de repos. Alors demain, pas question que tu ailles au lycée en courant.**

**- Oui, Papa !**

**-Pas la peine d'utiliser ce ton sarcastique !**

Pour toute réponse elle me tira la langue.

**- Je vais prévenir Ed pour demain !**

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message.

**- Il demande si on veut qu'il passe nous prendre avec Alice. T'en pense quoi ?**

**- Bah y aura pas assez de place, avec Rose et Emmett.**

**- Ah merde, j'y avais pas pensé !**

Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, ma mère avait déjà mis la table et préparé le repas. Nous nous installâmes pour manger.

**- C'est bon pour demain, Rose et Emmett y vont ensemble avec la jeep.**

**- Cool.**

**- Bon appétit !**

**- A toi aussi papa !**

**- Pareil Charlie !**

**- Alors, quoi de neuf les enfants ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne fait que se croiser ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans vos vies.**

Bella baissa subitement la tête, très concentrée sur ses spaghettis. Quant à moi, je devais sourire bêtement rien qu'au souvenir de mon Alice.

**- Eh bien... Jasper, cacherais-tu des choses à ta pauvre mère ? **S'alarma-t-elle.

**- Euh, je... Oui !** Rigolais-je

**- Charlie, tu te rends compte ? Mon fils me fait des cachoteries !**

**- Oh ! Laisse-le, il est bien en âge de ne pas tout raconter à sa maman ! Et toi Bells, tu n'as rien à raconter ?**

**- Moi ? Euh... Vous saviez que Jasper sort avec Alice Cullen ?**

**- Eh mais espèce de balance ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Et vous saviez que Bella sort avec Little-Cullen !**

Elle me lança un regard noir qui m'aurait à coup sûr tué si elle avait pu remplacer ses pupilles par des grenades !

**- Et bien effectivement il y a du neuf dans la vie de nos enfants !** Rigola ma mère.

Bizarrement Charlie s'était tout d'un coup refermé !

**- Isabella Mary Swan, nous allons devoir parler jeune fille ! **Tonna son père.

**- Oups !**

**- Bah Charlie, ta fille n'est pas assez vieille pour avoir ses petits secrets ? Pourtant il me semblait qu'elle avait le même âge que Jasper !**

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose !**

**- Ah ?**

**- Mais c'est une fille ! Claire ! Jasper est un homme, c'est normal qu'il fréquente des filles mais Bella elle, doit se consacrer à ses études d'abord, les garçons viendront ensuite.**

**- Papa, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, cela fait déjà un moment que je fréquente des garçons !** Hurla Bella.

**- Oh, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Et d'abord ce Cullen, c'est lequel ?**

**- C'est Edward papa, mais pourquoi vous demandez pas à Jasper qu'il vous parle d'Alice ?**

**- Jasper est assez grand pour gérer cela seul !**

**- Et pas moi papa ? Merci pour ta confiance mais je te rassure, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tu sais maintenant on a le droit à des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Tu vois, tu seras donc épargné.**

**- Mais Bells, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas faire cela avec n'importe qui !**

**- Papa, comptes-tu vraiment avoir ce genre de discussion à table ? Dois-je te rappeler la dernière conversation père-fille qu'on a eu ?**

**- Euh...**

**- Tu sais celle sur les règles ? Tu en savais largement moins que moi d'ailleurs !**

Avec ma mère nous partîmes dans un fou rire, rapidement rejoints par Bella. Quant à Charlie, il baragouina un truc quasi incompréhensif sur la mauvaise période du mois qui devait approcher pour sa fille, ce qui redoubla notre hilarité.

Après le repas, je partis me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, j'appelai ma belle.

**- Mon amour, tu es seule ?**

**- Oui... Je suis couchée.**

**- Hum... Tu portes quoi sur toi ?**

**- Rien...**

Je ne sais combien de temps dura notre conversation mais je fus certain de faire de beaux rêves.

* * *

Note Auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, Avez-vous aimé le Pov Carlisle?

_Notes des bêtas : N/B : Coucou les filles, je suis désolée si ce chapitre arrive avec une semaine de retard c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'ai eu énormément de boulot (environ 95h/semaine :oS) donc j'ai passé le temps qui me restait à dormir... Désolée encore ! N/J : Bon les filles, toutes avec moi : « Leausy, on veut le discours de fin d'année, le discours, le discours ! » A la semaine prochaine ! Biz à toutes ! N/L: euh le discous c'est pas encore! Mais j'y travaille! Biboo pas de stress pour le retard, avec les heures que tu as fais c'est déjà super d'avoir corrigé le chapitre!_


	27. Chapter 26: Se confronter

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

**Titine:** Edward a clairement eu de mauvais choix mais il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal, il va se rendre compte de ses erreurs patience. Je ne dévoilerais rien concernant le discours mais je suis de ton avis si Edward l'aime il devra faire avec.

**Cullen51**: Ah j'ai classé la fic en M faut bien que cela serve! Mais bon je ne vais pas non plus faire que des lemon l'histoire suit son cours.

**Marion, Princetongirl818**: Merci pour tes commentaires.

Disclaimer: tout les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf un!

On se retrouve en bas...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 26: Se confronter

* * *

Pov Jasper :

Le bip strident de mon réveil me sortit violemment d'un rêve très très hot, Alice et moi nus...Enfin bref, la conversation d'hier soir devait vraiment y être pour quelque chose, mais là je n'avais pas le temps de m'octroyer un quelconque plaisir solitaire. Après m'être levé et avoir choisi mes affaires pour la journée, je partis prendre ma douche. Pendant que je m'habillai, j'entendis Bella se lever dans un bruit assourdissant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait encore dû s'emmêler les pieds dans sa couette et s'étaler sur la moquette de sa chambre. Charlie lui en avait mis de l'épaisse, histoire d'amortir ses chutes et je devais avouer qu'il avait bien eu raison !

Un coup de klaxon retentit, me signalant que notre chauffeur et ma belle étaient déjà arrivés. Je dévalai les escaliers quatre à quatre, heureusement pour moi je n'étais pas aussi maladroit que Bells. Je pris une pomme et une barre de céréales que je rangeai rapidement dans mon sac.

**- Bella, ils sont là !**

**- Oh, pas la peine de hurler, j'suis derrière toi crétin !** Rigola-t-elle

**- Crétin ? Retire ça tout de suite où je te jure que tu vas me le payer...**

**- Crétin, crétin...**

**- Tu l'auras voulu ! **Lui criais-je en sortant de la maison.

Bella sur mes talons ne cessait de me dire que j'étais un crétin. Elle savait très bien à quel point cela m'agaçait mais elle ignorait encore que je l'avais entendue se ramasser en se levant.

**- Salut Ed, Alice... **

J'embrassais langoureusement ma petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge pas vraiment agréable retentisse.

**- Jazz, arrête de lécher les amygdales d'Alice, Edward va se trouver mal !**

**- Eh ! C'est ma petite sœur !**

**- Faux ! J'suis née exactement deux minutes avant toi !**

**- Alice, Alice... Pour les jumeaux, celui qui nait le deuxième est celui qui a été conçu en premier alors je suis ton ainé et tu me dois le respect ! Donc tu n'embrasses pas Jazz à l'arrière de ma voiture !**

**- Occupe-toi plutôt de ta copine au lieu de regarder ce que je fais !**

Cela eut le mérite de stopper Edward qui adressa un sourire contrit à Bella. Celle-ci assise coté passager attachait sa ceinture. Little-Cullen allait pour l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire !

Je mettais ma main entre leurs deux bouches.

**- Edward, n'embrasse pas ma sœur à l'avant de ta voiture !**

**- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Vas-y lice, tu peux l'embrasser !** Rigola-t-il en mettant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

**- Au fait Bella, ça va ?**

**- Euh... Oui pourquoi Jazz ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te lever ce matin ?**

**- Non, non.**

Ses joues rougirent et elle commença à triturer nerveusement ses doigts.

**- Pourquoi aurait-elle eu du mal à se lever ? Tu vas bien, tu n'as pas refait de malaise ?**

**- Non Edward, pas de nouveau malaise. Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Oh ! T'es sûre ? Parce qu'il m'a semblé entendre comme un bruit de chute alors que je m'habillais… Tu as fait tomber quelque chose ?**

**- Crétin !**

**- Euh... On peut partager la blague ?**

Je ris, j'adorai charrier Bella sur sa maladresse légendaire. Elle se renfrogna dans son siège, fixant son regard sur le pare-brise !

**- Oh... Vous connaissez Bella et sa **_**maladroititude,**_** non ?**

**- Mala… Quoi ? **S'esclaffaAlice.

**- **_**Maladroititude**_**, en fait c'est un mot qu'on a inventé pour Bella avec Angela. Bref, Bells a le chic pour se prendre les pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi, trébucher sur des pièges inexistants ou invisibles comme elle le prétend... Bref, ce matin je suppose qu'un lutin maléfique avait dû attacher ses pieds ensemble avec un fil invisible et indestructible !**

**- Très drôle Jazz !**

Bon, j'avouai j'y allais un peu fort mais elle savait qu'en m'appelant « Crétin » elle le paierait cher ! Edward n'osait pas vraiment rigoler mais il avait les lèvres pincées, signe qu'il se retenait. Quant à Alice, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans mon épaule et je pouvais sentir les vibrations du rire qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser.

Arrivés au lycée, Alice et moi allâmes rejoindre Rose. Nous assistâmes à l'entrainement du matin. Comme demandé par Carlisle, le coach ne fit faire que des étirements à Bella ainsi qu'au reste des participants. La journée se passa tranquillement, ni Tanya ni Victoria n'étaient venues nous voir, même pas pour nous saluer ! Étrange... J'avais une drôle d'impression. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais cette sensation était tenace !

Après les cours, j'attendis la fin de l'entraînement, installé sur les gradins en compagnie d'Angela.

**- Alors avec Ben, ça va comme tu veux ?**

**- Oh oui ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui nous arrive ? Pour toi et Alice ça ne m'étonnes pas, on te l'avait dit qu'elle te dévorait des yeux !**

**- Oui, vous aviez raison ! Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes !**

**- Et moi des femmes ! **Rigola-t-elle.

**- Par contre, y'en a deux qui m'ont surpris !**

**- Ah, qui ?**

**- Edward et Bella !**

**- Attends Ange, je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce-qui t'as surpris ?**

**- Et bien, même si je connaissais les sentiments de Bells pour Little-Cullen, je n'aurais jamais imaginé les voir officialiser leur relation. Je veux dire, lui a une sacré réputation et Bells bah... On sait toi et moi ses difficultés à s'attacher !**

**- Moi je suis content pour eux. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Bella n'a pas de difficulté pour s'attacher mais seulement pour faire confiance !**

**- Jazz... Moi aussi je suis ravie pour eux et surtout pour Bella, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Mais je me suis peut-être mal exprimée. Je veux dire que dés qu'elle se sent impliquée émotionnellement, elle prend la fuite... Regarde avec Jake, elle ne s'est jamais totalement ****investie dans leur relation. Dès qu'il lui a dévoilé ses sentiments, elle a filé le week-end entier à Seattle et s'est trouvé un plan cul !**

**- Mouais, c'est vrai... Mais je pense qu'avec Edward c'est différent. Je ne sais pas comment dire, j'ai la sensation qu'ils sont beaucoup plus proches ou confidents je ne sais pas, qu'on ne l'imagine. Je crois que Bella ne nous a pas tout dit sur Edward. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais lui aussi a un passé pas top, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé mais je pense qu'il l'a raconté à Bella.**

**- Hum, je ne sais pas... En même temps ça pourrait peut-être expliquer son attitude... Enfin, tous n'ont pas de raison pour être cons ! Mais je me souviens qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient évoqué le fait de garder des choses secrètes alors peut-être que c'est lié...**

**- Certainement.**

Nous continuâmes de parler de choses et d'autres. Angela était une fille discrète, je pensais que si je n'avais pas été ami avec Bells, je n'aurais certainement pas cette même amitié avec Ange mais j'en étais content. Elle semblait toujours calme et réfléchie, qualité qui parfois faisait défaut à Bella.

L'entraînement fini, les jumeaux Cullen nous raccompagnèrent chez nous avec la proposition de venir nous emmener à nouveau le lendemain au lycée. Bella partit se doucher pendant que je finissais mes devoirs.

Lorsque je l'entendis retourner dans sa chambre, j'allai la rejoindre.

**- Bells ? Va falloir qu'on commence les révisions pour les examens finaux, non ?**

**- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi... On va se faire un planning, après le cross j'aurais plus de temps. Tu ne vas pas réviser avec Alice ?**

**- Oh si, je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire des révisions tous ensemble. Je sais que tu aimes le calme mais au moins une fois par semaine... Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Oui, ça peut-être sympa et puis on pourra s'entraider. Alors que penses-tu du samedi ? Si tout le monde est d'accord, on se bloque 2 à 3h l'après midi tous ensemble pour réviser.**

**- Moi ça me va complètement ! Et pour le reste du temps ?**

**- Et bien, je pense réviser après les cours, pendant l'entraînement. Je suppose que tu vas continuer d'y assister ?**

**- Oui, j'aime bien voir Alice danser...**

**- Ouep ! C'est pas plutôt sa tenue que tu aimes ?**

**- J'avoue... Elle est très sexy !** Rigolai-je.

**- Donc, pendant que tu materas Alice, moi je serais à coté de toi en train de réviser...**

**- Bien-sûr ! Sainte Isabella ne fantasmera pas sur un certain joueur de l'équipe de foot ?**

**- Non ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles là !**

**- C'est ça ! Alice m'a aussi proposé de faire nos révisions ensemble, je voulais voir si cela ne te dérangeais pas ?**

**- Bien-sûr que non ! Et puis, moi j'irai réviser avec Edward je suppose... Enfin, il faudrait que je lui en parle voir s'il est d'accord !**

**- J'suis sûr qu'il sera très enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec toi ! Surtout en biologie !**

**- Très drôle ! Tu sais, je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec Emmett !**

J'avais apprécié notre conversation. Depuis son retour du centre, nous n'avions eu que peu de temps. Entre ses entraînements et mes cours de boxe, on avait peu de temps libre ensemble. A ça se rajoutait nos récentes amitiés...

J'allai me coucher le cœur léger après un texto envoyé à mon Alice. Je m'endormis rapidement.

_POV Edward:_

En revenant à la maison, j'avais senti Bella se tendre quand nous nous étions aperçus que mes parents étaient finalement rentrés plus tôt que prévu. Je l'avais senti se mettre à trembler et puis finalement, elle avait perdu connaissance. Pris de panique, j'avais appelé mon père. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, ma belle reprit connaissance et j'en fus soulagé. Mon père l'emmena dans son bureau pour l'examiner. J'avais toujours cette impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose à propos de Bella... Pourquoi l'emmener dans son bureau alors qu'il lui avait déjà pris sa tension et écouté sa respiration ?

Sentant le regard de ma famille sur moi, je me retournai pour leur faire face. Étrangement, personne ne parlait, Emmett était fixé sur la télévision, Rosalie et Alice regardait un magazine de mode quant à Jasper et ma mère, ils me fixèrent. Puis les conversations futiles reprirent. Alice essayant de prévoir une nouvelle soirée, ma mère essayant de la convaincre qu'il serait bon de limiter les fêtes et de commencer les révisions...

Finalement mon père et Bella refirent leur apparition.

Jasper fut très inquiet pour Bells, il demanda rapidement de ses nouvelles et ne sembla pas complètement convaincu par les explications de Bella ni par celles de mon père. J'étais moi aussi septique. J'avais bien vu que sa réaction était liée au moins en partie, au fait de rencontrer mes parents. Comme si cette rencontre l'angoissait plus que de raison. Encore une fois, je gardai mes doutes pour moi et espérai qu'un jour elle me ferait assez confiance pour m'expliquer ses réactions.

Bella et Jasper partirent rapidement. J'avais compris que Bella ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à mes parents mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Certes, elle connaissait mon père de part son métier étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait soignée lors de son premier malaise. Une évidence me frappa. Elle avait honte ! Honte que mon père sache ce par quoi elle était passée, honte peut-être même d'être avec moi, moi qui n'avait pas eu les couilles de prendre sa défense... Maintenant qu'elle connaissait mon passé, elle devait me haïr de l'avoir laissée souffrir alors que j'en mesurai pleinement les conséquences ! Elle devait détester ma famille entière pour lui avoir caché cela, pour ne pas l'avoir aidée... Mon père en tant que médecin avait le devoir de le faire, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Peut-être que lui avait eu la décence de lui venir en aide. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus j'étais convaincu que mon père avait définitivement quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Bella. Je devais avoir des réponses, je devais savoir si elle avait été brisée au point d'aller dans ce putain de centre où j'aurais dû me trouver quelques années en arrière. Ce lieu où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds par peur et par honte. Est-ce qu'on l'avait envoyée là-bas ?

**- Tu as l'air bien songeur Edward... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**- Je vais bien maman, je suis juste inquiet pour Bella...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père l'a dit, elle est juste fatiguée.**

**- Oui, excusez-moi... Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.**

Je voulais parler avec mon père mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant le reste de la famille. Je le regardai en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il vienne me retrouver. D'un léger hochement de tête il acquiesça à ma demande.

**- Papa... Je sais que tu es tenu par le secret médical mais j'ai besoin de savoir !**

**- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**- Bella... Comment était-elle après la soirée chez Tanya ? L'as-tu envoyée dans ce centre que ton ami tient ?**

**- Edward... Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis tenu par le secret médical. Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions mais je voudrai t'en poser quelques-unes si tu me le permets !**

**- Papa ! Putain, c'est en train de me rendre fou ! Je veux savoir ! Est-ce-que j'ai fait du mal à Bella ?**

**- Edward... Toi seul le sais, tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Je ne vais pas te parler de Bella ni de son état ce soir là. Mais je vais te parler de moi, de ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit là !**

**Ce soir là, quand tu m'as téléphoné je n'ai pas compris comment mes enfants, comment vous quatre, avez pu tolérer qu'une personne souffre comme cela ! J'ai été déçu et encore c'est un euphémisme ! Je veux dire, entre Rosalie et toi je pensais qu'à vous deux vous l'auriez plutôt protégée et défendue... Quand j'ai su ce qu'elle vivait, encore que je doute d'avoir été informé de tout et que j'ai compris qu'aucun de vous ne l'aidait, j'ai eu envie de vous gifler un par un. Pas un de mes enfants n'avaient réagi et pire que tout, j'avais de forts soupçons sur le fait que vous preniez probablement part à ces humiliations !**

Pendant que mon père me parlait je me sentais pâlir, j'en avais des sueurs froides. Oui, j'avais pris part à ces humiliations, non je ne l'avais jamais aidée, oui j'étais un connard qui ne méritait pas qu'elle me pardonne... Alors pourquoi était-elle avec moi ?

**- Je ne peux pas te parler de la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle mais je peux te dire que si j'avais été son père ou son frère, j'aurais certainement mis une raclée à ceux qui l'ont humiliée.**

**Alors j'ai une question, enfin peut-être plus mais celle qui me paraît la plus essentielle est pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi Rosalie, Alice et Emmett ont laissé faire cela ? Et pitié dis-moi que vous n'avez été que de misérables et pathétiques spectateurs de tout cela parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de comprendre si l'un de vous l'avait humiliée !**

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je m'étais mis à pleurer, pas à grosse larmes non, mon sanglot était trop silencieux et doux pour être libérateur. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter mais n'évacuaient pas la douleur et la culpabilité qui m'habitaient... Je ne voyais qu'une chose capable d'annihiler la souffrance que j'endurais, je devais tout raconter à mon père et affronter les conséquences de mes actes comme il me l'avait déjà dit...

Je savais qu'à partir de ce jour mon père n'aurait plus le même regard sur moi, j'allais le décevoir, j'allais lui révéler la part sombre de ce que j'étais devenu. J'étais aussi convaincu qu'il allait se mettre en cause, se dire qu'il avait dû commettre des erreurs sur notre éducation. Et pourtant, j'étais le seul responsable. Mes parents nous avaient donnés des valeurs. Je les avais toujours respectées jusqu'à mon arrivée à Forks, jusqu'à ma sortie de l'enfer. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je pensais avant. Parce que l'enfer était définitivement ce que je vivais et ce que j'allais endurer encore longtemps. Je devrai vivre avec tout cela en moi. Je devrai affronter chaque jour le regard de mon père. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur d'admiration qui me mettait tant mal à l'aise auparavant mais qu'à cet instant j'aurais voulu voir. Je devrai composer avec les souffrances que j'avais causé à mon ange et même si elle me pardonnait un jour, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de le faire moi-même.

**- Papa, je suis tellement désolé... Je... Essaie de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce que je vais te dire va être dur mais je dois le faire...**

Prenant une grande inspiration, une main dans mes cheveux, la tête baissée n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard de mon père, je commençai mon récit.

**- Emmett, Alice et Rosalie n'ont fait que me suivre. Quand on est arrivé ici, je voulais en quelque sorte me venger de ce que j'avais traversé à Seattle. Alors je suis devenu un autre et ****j'ai aimé cela. J'étais populaire. Je pouvais avoir la fille que je voulais sans craindre qu'elle ne veuille de moi que pour approcher Emmett. J'avais autant voir plus de succès que lui auprès des filles alors j'en ai profité assez, peut-être trop... Et puis quand on a compris que Bella était le souffre douleur de la quasi-totalité du lycée, enfin juste les pom-pom-girls et certains footballeurs, les autres suivant bêtement en se taisant...Bref, on ne vaut de toute façon pas mieux qu'eux, et moi encore moins.**

**Bref, je disais donc que j'avais obligé Emmett, Alice et Rosalie à ne pas intervenir. Au départ, je leur avais dit qu'on ne savait rien des raisons qui les poussaient à humilier Bella. Puis quand on a compris que c'était par pure méchanceté, Alice a voulu intervenir mais je lui ai fait peur. Je lui ai rappelé mon passé, lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter le quart de ce que Bella ou moi avions vécu et que si elle prenait parti pour Isabella, elle serait traitée de la même manière. Emmett était dans sa période de rédemption à mon égard, s'en voulant toujours pour… Enfin tu sais... Bref, il n'était pas d'accord mais en appuyant sur les bonnes touches j'ai pu le retenir d'agir. Rose fut la plus dure à convaincre mais aussi celle qui a mis le plus de temps à vouloir le faire, j'ai dû là aussi trouver les bons arguments. Elle m'en a voulu longtemps mais je lui avais demandé du temps. Elle m'a laissé plusieurs mois voire années... Rose s'est renfermée pendant cette période. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas aider Bella mais elle pensait qu'elle devait suivre nos avis. Après tout, elle n'était pas une personne à part entière de la famille juste une pièce rapportée...**

J'osai un regard vers mon père sachant pertinemment que cela allait encore plus l'horrifier. Je levai ma main pour lui dire de ne pas me couper.

**- Oui, j'ai osé jouer là-dessus. Bien-sûr, je ne lui ai jamais dit clairement mais je savais qu'elle se sentait comme cela alors j'étais sûr qu'elle n'irait pas contre Emmett... Et je ne le pensais pas, Rose est comme ma sœur.**

**Bref, au début de cette année, j'ai commencé à réaliser mes erreurs et bien que je ne prenne pas vraiment part aux humiliations de Bella, il m'arrivait d'en rire.**

**Cette année, j'ai commencé à plus lui parler mais pas de façon amicale. C'était étrange, comme un jeu... Autant avec les autres elle ne se rebiffait pas et se laissait marcher sur les pieds facilement, autant avec moi elle était mordante et j'aimais cela ! Quand certaines filles parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple objet, elle prenait ma défense. Putain ! Moi je fermais ma gueule sur ce qu'on lui faisait et elle me défendait !**

**Seulement, je me suis aperçu que Bella subissait plus d'humiliations quand j'étais proche d'elle ou si elle avait le malheur de croiser mon regard, si je lui parlais... J'ai donc voulu prendre mes distances pour lui éviter cela...**

**Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. A chaque instant, j'étais tiraillé entre ma conscience et mon cœur qui me disaient d'aller vers elle et ma peur et ma souffrance qui me disaient de ne pas faire de vagues... Ces deux dernières étaient encore les plus fortes...**

**Après cette fameuse soirée, je me suis promis de ne plus les laisser faire. Mais Bella n'est pas revenue et pendant ces longs mois d'absence, j'ai pris... Enfin, nous avons pris nos distances avec le clan des populaires. J'ai discuté avec Alice et j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses.**

**Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on la surprotège, pas comme vous l'aviez fait. Si j'avais dû me confronter à mes démons, j'aurais pu les combattre et je n'aurais pas eu peur d'y replonger. Je ne voulais pas que Bella puisse avoir peur, je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte plus forte et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi... Alors, à son retour, j'ai décidé de ****sympathiser discrètement avec elle, demandant à Emmett, Alice et Rosalie de me laisser y aller à mon rythme. J'ai rapidement compris que durant son absence elle avait pris confiance en elle. Bella avait de la répartie et ne se laissait plus faire. Même si Rose et Alice voulaient intervenir, je continuais à leur dire qu'il ne le fallait pas. Mais là, pour de bonnes raisons enfin, selon moi. Je pensais qu'elle devait se défendre seule mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Oui, c'est facile d'avoir du répondant mais ça l'est encore plus quand on a du monde pour nous soutenir. Ça je l'ai compris il n'y a pas longtemps... Enfin, Bella me l'a fait comprendre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais elle m'a pardonné. Tu sais je lui ai dit pour mon passé, je lui ai demandé pardon même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je sais que je te déçois aussi et j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner...**

Je levai enfin la tête vers mon père pour voir son visage triste et fatigué. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais imaginé le voir en colère et déçu...

**- Edward... C'est moi qui suis désolé... J'aurais dû t'obliger à aller chez Phil. Il t'aurait aidé à l'époque comme il l'a fait... Enfin je veux dire, tu avais besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas su mesurer à quel point. Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû le voir mais quand tu as commencé à suivre Emmett... On était heureux, tu semblais aller mieux... Bien-sûr, une fois arrivés ici, ton comportement avec les filles nous a légèrement choqué mais on pensait que cela te passerait, que tu avais besoin de te prouver que tu étais un mec bien alors on a laissé faire.**

**Alors oui, l'attitude que tu as eu envers Bella, le fait que tu aies joué sur les sentiments de ton frère et de tes sœurs me déçoivent beaucoup mais tu as appris seul. Tu as reconnu et vu tes erreurs, peut-être grâce ou plutôt à cause de Bella mais tu t'en es sorti et cela me rend fier. Peu de personnes voient leurs propres fautes et encore moins essayent de les réparer. Je suis aussi fier de voir que mes enfants** **soient si unis, même si pour le coup ce n'était pas de la meilleure façon. Alors sache que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner de moi. Isabella semble avoir excusé ton comportement. Maintenant tu vas devoir toi aussi le faire... Et souviens-toi que l'on a chacun nos démons et qu'on les extériorise chacun d'une manière différente. Toi tu ****as choisi de les tenir le plus secret possible, peut-être pour les garder éloignés. Tu as décidé d'être l'opposé de celui que tu étais à l'époque, du moins en apparence parce qu'au fond de toi, tu es toujours Edward Antony Cullen, pianiste rêveur et passionné, celui qui a toute l'admiration de sa famille !**

Putain ! Malgré ce que je venais de lui dire, il avait encore sa foutue admiration pour moi ! Non, je ne la méritais plus... Je n'étais plus le fils prodige, je n'étais qu'un misérable mouton. J'avais voulu être populaire, j'avais aimé l'être et pourtant je n'avais jamais été heureux à cette période. Pas comme je l'étais depuis que Bella et moi étions proches.

Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il entendait par là... Où avait-il voulu en venir ? Bien-sûr qu'on avait tous une façon différente de gérer les problèmes, moi j'avais choisi de les fuir... D'autres les affrontait... Bella les affrontait ! Et si elle n'était avec moi que par vengeance ? Cette idée me brisa le cœur ! Non, elle n'était pas rancunière. Elle n'agissait pas comme cela.

_Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_Je la connais !_

_Bien-sûr ! Comme par hasard, elle revient d'un super voyage et elle remet tous le monde en place !_

_Et alors ?_

_Alors ? Reviens sur terre ! Elle est rancunière, rappelle-toi Laureen…_

_Putain ! _

_Comme tu dis..._

_Alors quoi ? Elle joue ?_

_J'en sais foutre rien..._

_Putain de conscience à la con !_

Je me couchai vidé sans avoir pris la peine de manger... Avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, je pris la décision de ne pas écouter ma conscience. Et tant pis si Bella jouait avec moi ! Je serai brisé mais j'aurais touché du doigt le paradis alors que je méritais l'enfer... Je pouvais bien être anéanti après cela, ça m'était égal. J'aimais Isabella plus que ma propre vie. Je l'aimais d'un amour irrévocable et inconditionnel. Alors elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle désirait parce que le jour où elle ne voudrait plus de moi, ce jour là serait mon dernier... Le jour où elle me laisserait, je ne serais plus rien... _(N/B : Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une connerie si ça tourne au vinaigre ! :oS)_

Le lundi et le mardi passèrent rapidement. Les personnes qui nous croisaient, Bella et moi, continuaient de nous dévisager mais on n'y prêtait plus attention.

Le mercredi, jour du cross arriva très vite. Bella semblait nerveuse. J'essayais de la rassurer en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Deux parcours étaient proposés. L'un pour les filles, d'une distance de quatre kilomètres et l'autre pour les garçons de cinq kilomètres.

Les participants masculins étant les plus nombreux, une cinquantaine contre vingt filles, il fut décidé de faire courir les gars en premier.

Tout en nous dirigeant vers les vestiaires, j'encourageai Bella. Avant de nous séparer, je l'embrassai passionnément, essayant de lui communiquer mon énergie. On avait convenu de se retrouver avant le départ de la course mais alors que j'étais l'un des derniers à avoir fini, je ne vis pas Bella. Après le premier appel des candidats, je dus me résoudre à aller prendre place sur la ligne de départ. Tout en continuant à scanner les environs afin de la trouver, je me dirigeai vers le départ. Il était impossible de trouver quelqu'un. Normal, il y avait autant de monde voir plus que pour un match de football étant donné que trois lycées participaient à l'épreuve.

**- Toute le monde en position... 3... 2... 1... Partez !**

J'avais mis mon Ipod en route, faisant abstraction de tout le reste et m'élançai. Je n'avais aucune notion de ma place dans la course et courais à mon rythme. Je n'avais même pas aperçu Emmett ou un autre gars du lycée avant de partir... Une balise nous informait de chaque kilomètre effectué. Je ne sus pas exactement le temps que je mis pour parcourir la distance, mais j'arrivai sous les acclamations du public. Comprenant que je devais être dans les premiers, j'accélérai le pas et sprintai les derniers mètres. Je franchis le cordon d'arrivée, le premier.

J'entendis les cris de joie des supporters de mon lycée mais je cherchais frénétiquement Bella des yeux, elle aurait dû être là. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la situation. Le proviseur vint me féliciter et m'expliqua que la remise des prix aurait lieu après la fin de la course des filles. J'allais rapidement au vestiaire prendre une douche et me changer. Une fois cela fait, je ne prêtai plus attention à la course et me concentrai pour trouver Bella. Je vérifiai dans les vestiaires des filles mais celles-ci me répondirent qu'elle était partie avant le début de la course.

J'attrapai mon portable et appelai ma sœur.

**- Alice, vous êtes où ? Tu sais où est Bella ?**

**- Bravo ! T'es le plus fort ! J'suis trop fière...**

Nous avions parlé en même temps...

**- Oh euh, non... Bella, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que vous êtes allés vous changer mais elle est peut être au stade pour s'entrainer ?**

**- Ah oui, je vais aller voir !**

**- Attends on vient !**

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie me rejoignirent m'informant au passage qu'Emmett venait de terminer la course mais qu'ils avaient perdu le fil du classement.

Une fois tous ensemble, je remarquai qu'en plus de Bella, ni Stephen ni aucune des poufs n'étaient là. D'un coup l'angoisse et la peur me vrillèrent l'estomac.

Arrivés au stade, j'aperçus Bella accompagné de Stephen et de Tanya.

_Encore ! Mais ils font quoi ensemble ?_

_Oh ! T'es jaloux ?_

_Ouais ! Putain, je la cherche partout et elle est avec ce connard !_

_N'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Tanya avec eux..._

_Bah c'est encore plus flippant !_

_T'as pas tort pour une fois..._

Plus on se rapprochait d'eux, plus je pouvais entendre leur conversation, enfin plutôt leur dispute. Je n'arrivais pas encore à saisir les mots qu'ils échangeaient mais cela avait vraiment l'air intense.

**-Oh une baston !** Hurla Emmett.

Si bien qu'ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler. Bella se tourna vers nous.

Je fus stupéfait et pétrifié par le visage qu'elle arborait.

_Pov Bella_ :

Après mon malaise chez les Cullen, Jasper et moi retournâmes à la maison. Suivant les conseils de Carlisle, je me couchais tôt ce soir là. De toute façon, vu la fatigue accumulée durant ce week-end, j'avais difficilement réussi à garder les yeux ouvert durant le repas. Enfin, avant que mon père ne veuille connaître ma vie sentimentale... J'aurais pu tuer Jasper pour avoir dit à mon père que je sortais avec Edward ! Bon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû balancer qu'il sortait avec Alice mais c'était marrant de voir la tête de Claire ! Devoir remettre mon père en place en lui rappelant sa désastreuse tentative pour m'expliquer ce que voulait dire « être jeune fille » avait bien fait rire Jasper. Mais moi... Cela m'avait renvoyé à cette horrible conversation ! Je devais avoir 12 ans et j'avais osé demander à mon père de m'acheter un soutien-gorge... Il avait pâli puis m'avait demandé si j'étais « jeune fille » m'expliquant ce que ce terme voulait dire et s'empêtrant dans des métaphores de papillon et de chenille. A un moment, j'avais même cru qu'il allait me parler de la cigogne qui apporte les enfants,ou bien des roses et des choux alors je l'avais stoppé. Je lui avais donc récité le cours que je venais d'avoir sur la reproduction des mammifères. Après cela, il m'avait donné les sous et m'avait déposé devant le magasin pour me laisser acheter seule mon sous-vêtement.

Une fois le repas fini, Jasper et moi allâmes nous coucher.

Le lundi et le mardi s'enchainèrent rapidement sans signe particulier, ce qui était étrange en soi. Depuis toujours, pas un jour mise à part la période au centre, on ne m'avait laissée tranquille. Tanya avait cessé son petit jeu mais Jessica et Laureen continuaient. Alors deux jours sans remarques déplaisantes... Cela me paraissait étrange. On avait évidement le droit aux regards insistants de quasi tout le lycée qui était encore étonné de voir Edward et moi ensemble.

Le mercredi, jour du cross arriva vite. En me levant, j'avais une drôle de sensation. Je stressais pas mal à l'idée de cette course. Edward essayait tant bien que mal de me détendre mais même son baiser passionné devant les vestiaires n'avait pas réussi à calmer mon angoisse. Je me sentais fébrile, le trac pensais-je... Nous n'étions pas trop nombreuses dans le vestiaire. Seulement une vingtaine pour trois lycées participaient à cette compétition. Je me dépêchai de me changer, prenant mon Ipod et rangeant le reste de mes affaires dans mon casier. Une fois sortie du vestiaire, j'attendis Edward, qui vu le nombre de gars participant allait mettre plus de temps que moi pour se préparer... Nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous échauffer ensemble, dommage...

**- Hé Bella ! Tu ne vas pas t'échauffer ?**

**- Salut Stephen ! J'attendais Edward pour lui souhaiter bon courage avant d'aller m'échauffer.**

**- Oh ! Edward ? Et bien je viens de le croiser il est déjà parti sur la ligne de départ... Tu devrais l'y rejoindre avant que le coup d'envoi ne soit donné !**

**- Non on ne peut pas y aller, seuls les coureurs le peuvent... Pas grave, je le verrais après ! Bon je vais aller derrière pour m'échauffer.**

**- Je peux venir avec toi ? **_(N/J : C'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas un jour où il va lâcher prise ce mec ! N/B : Je crois pas non... Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger... Leau' je vais te tuer ! N/L: pas prêt du tout même!)_

J'acceptai sa présence ne voyant pas pourquoi la refuser.

Arrivés au stade, je commençais les étirements. Stephen en face de moi me regardait comme embarrassé.

**- Stephen, arrête de me fixer ainsi ! Tu me déstabilise !**

**- Oh désolé ! Mais je... Tu me manques... Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été vraiment ensemble mais j'aimais nos moments passés tous les deux. Laisse-moi une chance Bella... Je peux être celui qu'il te faut. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, je n'ai jamais ri de toi !**

**- Stephen ! On a déjà eu plusieurs fois cette conversation. Alors oui, Edward a commis des erreurs mais chaque jour qui passe, il essaye de se racheter. C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Oui il a ri de moi, oui il m'a fait du mal mais tu ne connais rien de lui alors ne le juge pas. Il ne ****recommencera pas. Je lui fais entièrement confiance !**

Et c'était vrai. En cet instant, j'avais une totale confiance en Edward. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me trahirait pas.

**- Es-tu certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Cette histoire de pari continue de circuler tu le sais ?**

**- Non je n'étais pas au courant mais je n'y crois pas ! Il s'est battu avec Mike, il n'a plus de contact avec eux alors comment cela serait-il possible ?**

**- Il voit toujours ma cousine !**

**- Tanya ? Euh... Je ne vois pas quand il la verrait, on passe tout notre temps ensemble !**

**- Ah ! Es-tu sûr de savoir où il passe ses nuits ? Je dors dans la chambre juste à coté de Tanya et les murs sont plutôt fins... Je les entends chaque soir ou presque ! **_(N/J : AHHHHHHH ! Quel espèce de c**, sale menteur ! Il est pathétique d'en arriver à mentir pour arriver à ses fins … N/B : C'est pas dit qu'il mente... Il entends ptet des choses... Mais c'est pas dit que ce soit Ed dans le lit de la pintade ! Enfin j'espere parce que sinon Leau' t'es morte ! Grrr ! T'as interet que ce soit un bobard de la tanya sinon... Cours sur PLUTON !N/L: moi j'y suis pour rien c'est eux ils font n'importe quoi j'y peux rien!)_

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ma poitrine était de plus en plus oppressée. A ce stade de la discussion, le cross était oublié, tout comme mon échauffement !

**- Stephen ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu inventes ça mais je ne te crois pas ! Edward ne parle plus à Tanya !**

**- Ah ? En es-tu certaine ? Te souviens-tu du soir où tu as appris que j'étais le cousin de Tanya ? Te souviens-tu quand ils nous ont rejoint sur le parking ? Te souviens-tu de ce que Tanya lui a dit à ce moment là ?**

Il parlait de plus en plus fort.

**- Je me souviens de la soirée, de leur retour mais plus trop de ce qui s'est dit.** Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

**- Ce soir là, il a fait une promesse à Tanya !**

**- Bien, et ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui a promis Bella ? Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que ton mec a promis à ta pire ennemie ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir cela. Si Edward ne m'a rien dit, c'est que cela ne me concerne pas.**

**- C'est là que tu as tort ! Bella, je suis désolée mais je t'aime trop pour voir qu'on joue avec toi ! Ce soir là, il a promis à Tanya de ne jamais la laisser tomber pour toi ! D'être toujours là pour elle...**

**- Tu mens Stephen ! Je te préviens, arrête d'essayer de me faire douter d'Edward parce que tu n'y arriveras pas !**

**- Il ne te ment pas Bella, c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, Edward va m'en vouloir... Mais mon cousin t'aime vraiment et même si je te déteste toujours autant, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Alors oui, Edward m'a réellement promis tout cela. Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour lui et une vengeance pour moi...**

**- Je ne comprends rien ! Tanya ? Pourquoi une vengeance ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !**

Et encore une fois mes émotions n'avaient pas réussi à rester enfouies et j'étalais ma détresse devant ma pire ennemie qui devait commencer à jubiler... Mes larmes coulaient et ma voix ressemblait à un étrange murmure cassé par des sanglots non maitrisés. Ils avaient réussi, je doutais... Etait-il possible qu'Ed joue avec moi ? Pourtant il m'avait raconté son passé, m'avait avoué ses sentiments …

_Il a peut-être menti..._

_Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?_

_Pour le jeu ?_

_Non ! Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais ! Je l'aurais senti..._

_En es-tu sûre ?_

_Non... Je ne suis plus sûre de rien là !_

Malgré mon débat interne, je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'ils me disaient ! Je voulais... Enfin, j'espérai qu'ils me mentaient ! Mais quand Tanya m'expliqua la raison de sa haine envers moi, je sus qu'elle ne mentait pas...

**- Je te déteste Bella ! Depuis toujours, tu m'as volé mon enfance ! Mon père était beaucoup plus proche de toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été de moi ! Tu es la seule de tout Forks à ignorer ce que ta mère a fait... Tu es la seule à ignorer que Charlie n'est pas ton père ! Tu es la seule à ne pas savoir que ta mère à détruit ma famille !**

Elle hurlait, pleurait également. Moi j'étais pétrifiée. Charlie ? Pas mon père ? Impossible ! Il me l'aurait dit, il ne m'aurait pas menti ! Si ? Ma mère briseuse de ménage ? Mon père me l'a toujours décrite comme une personne aimante et profondément attachée aux valeurs familiales... J'étais perdue, anéantie mais j'étais sûre que Tanya ne mentait pas... Elle semblait aussi dévastée que moi !

Au loin, j'entendais les acclamations du public. Je savais que la course était finie pour les gars. Je savais aussi que malgré tout les efforts que j'avais fourni depuis un mois, je ne ferais pas la course...

**- Je ne comprends pas, je ne… Merde ! Et quel rapport avec Edward ? Tu me détestes pour ces choses que ma mère aurait faites mais elle n'était pas comme cela ! Elle avait des valeurs et aimait sa famille plus que tout !**

**- Oh ! Crois-tu ? C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est suicidée ? Parce qu'elle vous aimait tellement et qu'elle avait de telles valeurs qu'il valait mieux qu'elle meure ? Et Edward ? Il me venge ! Il sait tout cela, il sait pourquoi je te hais et il est en accord avec moi ! Il me soutient !**

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage, je hurlais de rage.

**- Putain arrête de mentir ! Pourquoi racontes-tu tous ces mensonges ?**

A peine ma phrase finie qu'une voix nous interrompit.

**- Oh une baston !**

Je me tournai sachant pertinemment qu'il serait là. J'ignore quelle tête j'avais mais au vu de leur expression choquée je devais faire peur ! Toujours aussi emplie de fureur, je déversais ma haine sur celui que j'aurais voulu pour me réconforter !

**- Toi, tu n'es qu'un enculé ! J'aurais voulu ne jamais poser les yeux sur toi ! Tu as joué sur tous les tableaux ! Oh et ton petit numéro du mec au passé traumatisant, magnifique ! Tu fais un putain d'acteur ! Mais tu as assez joué avec moi ! Va en enfer !**

Sur ces paroles, je courus récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire. Quand j'en ressortis le groupe était devant l'air perdu.

**- Bella, attends ! Que s'est-il passé avec Tanya et Stephen ?**

**- Jazz ce n'est pas le moment, je dois rentrer voir Charlie tout de suite !**

Je n'avais pas hurlé. Non, j'étais juste pressée. Pressée de déverser ma haine une nouvelle fois sur une autre personne, pressée d'avoir enfin un coupable pour toutes ces années d'humiliations !

**- Je ne te laisse pas conduire. De toute façon on est venu avec les Cullen...**

**- Pas grave, j'y vais en courant ! Prends mon sac !**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et lui lançai mon sac. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me changer et je partis en courant rapidement comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses.

Je ne sais combien de temps je mis mais au moment d'entrer dans la maison je sentis la présence des autres derrière moi. Tout le groupe était là. Ils étaient venus avec les voitures des Cullen. Sans un regard pour Lui, sans les attendre non plus, j'entrai dans ma maison, claquant la porte derrière moi, espérant leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester dehors.

Là, devant moi, se tenait celui que j'avais toujours cru être mon père. Qu'en était-il vraiment ? Pendant un moment, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. J'essayais de le détailler, de voir si on se ressemblait vraiment ou pas... Avais-je ses yeux ? Non, les miens ne sont pas du même marron et pas totalement la même forme, lui les a plus grand. Nos cheveux sont-ils pareils ? Non plus, les siens sont plus épais et plus foncés. Notre bouche, notre nez ? Non rien ! Je ne voyais plus aucune ressemblance physique avec celui qui était censé être mon père ! J'essayais de me souvenir de la tête du père de Tanya, peut-être le mien, mais je n'y arrivais pas...

Un claquement de porte me fit sursauter et la voix de Claire me ramena à la réalité.

_Pov Charlie:_

J'avais espéré que ce jour n'arriverait jamais mais dans une ville comme Forks, il était inévitable que les gens parlent ! Voir ma fille, une fois de plus dévastée, me tuait. D'autant plus que pour une fois, j'en étais en partie responsable.

Quand elle était arrivée en pleurs, la rage dans son regard m'avait immédiatement alerté. J'ai su que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Je n'étais pas du genre bavard, ni démonstratif. On me l'avait souvent reproché... Renée, ma première femme, mon premier amour, en avait énormément souffert à l'époque. Elle état déjà si fragile... Ma froideur apparente l'avait tuée. J'étais le seul responsable de son suicide !

La voix de Claire me sortit de mes réflexions.

**- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda ma femme, certainement alerté par la porte claquant pour la seconde fois en quelques secondes.

Jasper complètement paniqué suivi de la fratrie Cullen venaient de faire irruption dans mon salon.

**- Ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne sais pas. Papa, une idée ?**

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle employait me glaça le sang. Je pouvais sentir sa rage, pour ne pas dire sa haine envers moi à cet instant. Plus de doute possible, elle savait...

**- Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Charlie ? Hein ? Alors ?**

**- Bella, calme-toi s'il te plait. Tu... **

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de terminer. Elle se retourna vivement, pour lui faire face. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique et de ses sanglots non maitrisés.

**- Toi, tu ne viens pas chez moi me dire ce que je dois faire compris? Vas voir ta pouf et vous tous dégagez !**

Elle hurlait. Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille dans un état pareil. J'avais peur, peur que toute cette histoire ne se termine mal, peur que tout son travail au centre soit anéanti par mes erreurs. Phil m'avait conseillé de lui dire, de lui raconter ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne que j'étais le seul coupable de la mort de sa mère ! Mais je ne pouvais pas la laissé parler ainsi à ses amis...

**- Bon ça suffit ! Isabella Mary Swan, tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne tolère pas que tu parles ainsi dans ma maison ! **

Mensonge. Je savais exactement ce qui arrivait mais je ne pouvais pas encore le dire...

**- Ta maison ? Vraiment ? Et pendant qu'on y est, tu t'es trompé sur mon nom ! Si tu veux l'utiliser en entier, tâche au moins de ne pas te tromper Charlie !** Cracha-t-elle.

Elle savait que je détestais par dessus tout l'entendre m'appeler Charlie et jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle en ignorait la raison... Je faisais semblant de ne toujours pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Oui, j'étais lâche mais je n'étais pas préparé à cette confrontation...

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Où veux-tu en venir ? Et puis cesse de m'appeler Charlie ! Nom de Dieu !** Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Nous étions tous les deux hors de nous, hors de contrôle. Elle, parce qu'elle avait découvert le secret. Moi, parce que j'ignorais ce qu'elle savait exactement et quoi lui dire.

**- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire Charlie ! Mon nom ne devrait-il pas être Isabella Mary Denali ?**

Je me sentis blanchir. Mon sang se figea instantanément à l'annonce de ce nom. On y était. Plus moyen d'éluder. Les rumeurs du passé venaient de frapper à notre porte pour nous hanter. A l'époque, ma femme n'y avait pas survécu, en grande partie par ma faute. J'avais refusé le test de paternité étant convaincu de la fidélité de Renée. Mais le doute une fois inséré dans l'esprit est tenace... Et si tout n'était pas rumeurs ? On dit bien qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu non ?

En relevant ma tête, les yeux embués par mes larmes, mon esprit inondé par les souvenirs noirs d'une époque qui aurait dû être la plus belle de ma vie, je m'aperçus que nous n'étions pas seuls. Claire, Jasper et les Cullen étaient là. Tous semblaient choqués par l'échange brutal auquel ils venaient d'assister.

**- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?**

Je laissais glisser mon regard vers Claire qui connaissait toute l'histoire. Par ce regard, je lui donnais la permission d'expliquer à Jasper, son fils et le mien depuis qu'ils étaient dans la famille, ainsi qu'aux amis de Bella les raisons de la fureur de ma fille.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, je repris la parole.

**- Bells, je veux bien tout t'expliquer mais je veux en premier lieu que tu arrêtes de hurler. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Pendant ce temps, essaie de retrouver ton calme.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je partis dans ma chambre. Une fois seul, je composais le numéro que j'avais espéré ne jamais avoir à faire. Après seulement deux sonneries, on me répondit.

**- Allo ?**

**- C'est Charlie Swan.**

**- Bien.**

**- Ma fille sait. Tu dois venir.**

**- Je serais chez toi dans une demi-heure. Attends-moi.**

**- Dépêche-toi.**

Je raccrochais. Aucune formalité n'était nécessaire. Puis je me saisis d'une boite contenant notre vie, enfin celle d'avant...

Après avoir expiré un bon coup, je rejoignis ma fille.

**- Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a exactement mis dans cet état mais je présume que cela a un rapport avec ta mère n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Merde ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas mon père sauf moi ! Putain ! Dix-huit ans que tu me caches cela ! Dix-huit putains d'années à supporter les regards des gens sans comprendre ! Dix-huit années à me faire humilier et insulter par Tanya sans savoir ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire... Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne serais jamais au courant ?**

Elle avait commencé en hurlant, ses mots résonnant avec force dans la maison, son intonation remplie de haine. Mais la dernière phrase avait été dite dans un sanglot déchirant... Mon cœur se fendit à la vue de ma fille aussi anéantie par ma faute.

**- Bella... Ne crois pas ce qui t'a été dit ! Tu es ma fille ! N'en doute jamais ! Cette boîte contient toute l'histoire de ta mère.**

Je sortais les photos de Renée enfant. A ses cotés, Eléazar Denali.

**- Ta mère et Eléazar, le père de Tanya, ont été élevés ensemble. Tes grands-parents maternels n'étaient pas des gens aimants. Ta maman a eu une enfance très difficile. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur cette période, juste que quand ta grand-mère maternelle est décédée, elle travaillait pour les Denali et ils ont recueilli Renée. Ton grand-père ne pouvait pas s'occuper convenablement de Renée et je doute qu'il fut assez équilibré pour le faire. Je ne pourrais te dire comment exactement, mais les Denali ont finalement obtenu la garde de ta mère.**

Je continuais de montrer les photos piochées dans cette boite, où défilaient Renée au fil des années. Renée n'avait jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait vécu, seul Eléazar connaissait son terrible secret. J'avais des suppositions mais aucune certitude. J'en arrivais à la période critique.

**- Jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, ta maman semblait heureuse et épanouie même si elle a toujours été fragile. Quand ton grand père est décédé, elle a commencé à tomber en dépression. Nous nous ****sommes connus à ce moment là. Elle n'avait qu'Eléazar comme confident et ami. Au départ, je pensais qu'ils étaient frère et sœur puis un couple mais il n'en était rien...**

Je dus m'arrêter dans mon récit, dérangé par un coup donné à notre porte. Je m'excusais auprès de Bella et allais ouvrir.

Eléazar et sa fille Tanya se tenaient devant moi. L'un fier et arrogant comme toujours, l'autre la tête baissée, semblait aussi meurtrie que ma Bella. Sans plus de cérémonie, je les invitais à nous rejoindre au salon.

**- Bien. Je m'excuse Charlie mais comme tu as pu le voir, Carmen n'a pas jugé utile de venir.**

**- Pas grave ! C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.**

**- Je te présente ma fille, Tanya.**

**- Enchanté, voici Isabella notre fille à Renée et moi.**

Eléazar et moi nous affrontions du regard pendant que nos filles avaient les têtes baissées. Tanya triturait ses doigts, mal à l'aise quant à Bella, elle tenait une photo de sa mère et moi, la première qui avait été prise de nous, entre ses doigts.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais c'est le moment de crever l'abcès. On aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps...**

**- Tu as raison Charlie. Tout cela a assez duré ! Renée n'aurait pas aimé.**

**- Bien. Je vais commencer et tu complèteras ?**

**- Ok.**

Nous n'étions pas amis, nous nous étions même détestés à la mort de Renée mais nous avions appris à nous respecter.

**- Comme je le disais juste avant votre arrivée à Bella, Renée et Eléazar ont été élevés ensemble et étaient très proches. A la mort du père de Renée, elle a fait une forte dépression qui était incompréhensible puisqu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec cet homme depuis presque dix ans.**

**- Son père l'a profondément blessée, il… Comment dire cela ? Il n'avait pas une attitude de père envers sa fille... Il... Enfin, il était malsain pour une enfant de vivre avec un homme comme cela... Renée m'a toujours interdit de dire ce que fut sa vie jusqu'à ses huit ans. Je n'en dirais pas plus mais la mort de son géniteur a ravivé ses souffrances.**

**- J'ai fais la connaissance de Renée cette année là. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Elle était excentrique alors que j'étais effacé, elle était à fleur de peau alors que j'étais froid. Tout nous opposait et pourtant nous étions attirés l'un à l'autre. Au départ, Eléazar ne voyait pas d'un bon œil notre relation puis il a rencontré Carmen. Les mois passant puis les années, la dépression de Renée ne s'améliorait pas. Elle voulait un bébé. J'ai cédé pensant qu'elle irait mieux après...**

**Eléazar était présent. Comme toujours, lui seul arrivait à la faire parler. Moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces non-dit mais je me taisais. Ta mère avait du mal avec mon ****attitude froide et distante, me disant sans cesse qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée et de l'entendre dire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas... Je l'aimais pourtant, du plus profond de mon cœur mais on ne m'a jamais dit ces mots... Bref, il m'était trop dur de lui montrer mes sentiments. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle a eu une période d'accalmie où les médicaments n'étaient plus nécessaires. Puis sa dépression est revenue en force, lui donnant des cauchemars. Elle devenait parfois violente. Je me suis donc réfugié dans mon travail, sachant qu'Eléazar serait là... Lui seul arrivait à la contenir pendant ses crises... Bien-sûr, il devait sacrifier sa propre vie pour soutenir Renée mais... Enfin, je te laisse parler de ce sujet...**

**- Oui ! Comme Charlie vous l'a dit, j'étais présent aux cotés de Renée. La grossesse l'empêchant de prendre son traitement, sa dépression revenait en force. Ayant peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable, je veillais constamment sur elle, au détriment de ma femme Carmen, enceinte aussi à l'époque...**

**Quand ma femme est partie pour accoucher, j'étais avec Renée en pleine crise de paranoïa. Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à l'abandonner. J'aurais pourtant voulu être là quand tu es née Tanya. J'aurais voulu profiter de tes premiers instants comme il se devait mais cela était impossible... Je pensais pouvoir me rattraper plus tard...**

**Charlie était sur une grosse affaire et travaillait donc beaucoup. Je passais la majeure partie de mon temps au chevet de Renée, les médecins pensant qu'elle pouvait se suicider.**

**Puis Renée a accouché. J'ai cru que tout irait mieux mais juste après l'accouchement ce fut pire. Au départ, elle ne laissait personne te toucher Bella. Ton père était toujours débordé et j'ai donc à nouveau endossé le rôle de l'infirmier particulier. Les médecins voulaient ****hospitaliser ta mère, nous avions refusé pensant qu'elle serait mieux dans sa maison. Ils nous avaient alors demandé de toujours rester avec elle, de ne pas la laisser seule.**

**Les semaines passant, elle allait un peu mieux. Ma femme par contre, allait de plus en plus mal et je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle jalousait ma relation si fusionnelle avec Renée. Les rumeurs ont commencé à courir. Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à en être conscient ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Renée ne supportait pas l'idée que Carmen pense que je la trompais avec elle. Elle voulait nous faire faire un test de paternité pour apporter la preuve à la ville de Forks que Charlie était bien ton père...**

**- Et j'ai refusé ! J'avais confiance en ma femme. Je te regardais Bella et je me voyais ! Aucun doute possible sur qui était ton père ! Il était hors de question que je laisse ces rumeurs nous blesser ! Mais il était trop tard... Le mal était fait ! Carmen était persuadée que tu étais la fille d'Eléazar. Je n'ai pas compris que Renée ne supportait plus ses cancans. Elle a tenu six mois. Six mois à supporter en plus de sa dépression, le regard des autres, les insultes de Carmen... Pour finalement se suicider quand la douleur a été trop dure... Elle t'aimait mais elle n'a jamais pu surmonter ses démons...**

**- Quand ta mère a mis fin à ses jours, ton père et moi nous sommes battus violemment, nous reprochant mutuellement sa mort. Moi, lui disant qu'il aurait dû faire le test de paternité, lui me reprochant d'avoir mis ma famille à l'écart et d'avoir provoqué les rumeurs. Une fois KO tous les deux, on a commencé à envisager l'avenir. On avait décidé de ne pas salir l'image de Renée et Carmen en taisant les rumeurs mais Carmen n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se plaindre à sa propre fille ! J'étais impuissant. Dès que je voulais m'occuper de toi Tanya, ta mère me l'interdisait me rappelant mon absence au moment de ta naissance, mon infidélité flagrante selon elle, me menaçant de divorcer et de s'enfuir avec toi... Alors, par peur de te perdre vraiment, j'ai gardé mes distances. Ravalant mes émotions, feintant de ne pas t'aimer alors que tu es toute ma vie...**

Tanya avait relevé sa tête, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père. Leurs visages empreints de tristesse et de regret. Eux aussi avaient vécu des moments difficiles. Eux aussi avaient souffert de la mort de Renée. Eléazar avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Carmen avait retourné sa haine envers Renée contre son propre mari, entrainant sa fille dedans. Elle était vraiment folle. Bella avait subi les humiliations de Tanya... Finalement, la seule coupable était Carmen. Si comme moi, elle avait accepté la relation entre son mari et ma femme, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Ô bien-sûr, Renée aurait certainement mis fin à ses jours à un moment... Je le sais maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force de vivre... Mais Bella n'aurait pas eu à subir la haine de Tanya. Tanya elle, aurait eu une vie heureuse avec ses parents... Peut-être auraient-elles été amies ? C'est en tout cas ce que Renée aurait souhaité...

**- Bella, ma chérie ?**

**- Oui ?**

Elle avait toujours le visage aussi triste, ses yeux n'étaient que larmes. Je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire... Je n'étais décidément pas doué pour montrer mes sentiments.

**- As-tu des questions ?**

**- Je... Oui ! Eléazar, vous n'avez euh... Jamais... Rien... Je…**

**- Ça va Isabella, j'ai compris. Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre ta mère et moi. Comme on ****vous l'a dit, nous n'étions que des amis fusionnels, des frère et sœurs.**

**- Comme toi et Jasper ! Votre relation me rappelle celle qu'entretenait ta mère et Eléazar. Penses-tu qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit avec Jasper ?**

**- Eurk non ! C'est mon frère, mon ami, ma béquille mais ne me met pas des images aussi écœurantes en tête !**

**- Bien. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, j'aimerais rentrer avec ma fille. Nous avons des années à rattraper et je dois aussi régler des détails avec Carmen.**

**- Bien-sûr Eléazar. Merci d'être venu ! On a eu tort de vouloir garder tout cela pour nous. Si on avait été honnête dés le départ, nos filles n'auraient pas autant souffert. Mais ce qui est fait est fait... Maintenant, tâchons de réparer nos erreurs. Bon courage pour Carmen ! Si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous sommes.**

**- Merci Charlie. Renée a malgré tout été heureuse avec toi, ne l'oublie pas.**

**- Bonne soirée.**

Alors que je me retournais, Bella se jeta dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes s'infiltrer dans mon polo, faisant couler les miennes. Installés dans le canapé, je la berçais attendant que ses pleurs se tarissent. Finalement, sa respiration devint calme, elle venait de s'endormir. Délicatement, je l'emmenai à sa chambre et la couchai dans son lit.

En ressortant, j'appelai Claire, l'informant qu'ils pouvaient venir à la maison. Claire avait expliqué l'histoire aux amis de Bella. Jasper était inquiet pour sa sœur de cœur et moi aussi. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant... Elle me rappelait terriblement Renée. Nous étions tous les trois installés devant la télé sans vraiment la regarder quand un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit…

* * *

Ce chapitre était attendu voir demandé, alors avez-vous aimez la confrontation? Et le Pov Charlie? Pas facile à écrire, c'est un personnage discret et complexe j'espère que vous aurez aimé.

Désolée pour les retards, mais c'est l'été (enfin chez moi, non on se croirait plûtot en automne mais bon...) on profite des vacances au mieux!


	28. Chapter 27: Abandon

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

_**Réponses aux reviews presqu'anonymes:**_

_**Sylvie anne: **je pense que tu auras la réponse à ta question au moins en partie dans ce chapitre..._

_**Titine**: C'est clair les secrets, les non-dits peuvent détruire une vie. Tu auras en partie les réponses dans ce chapitre, mais pas sûr qu'elles te plaisent..._

_**Cullen51**: pas sûr que les changements qui vont se produire vont dans le sens que tu l'espères...J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même!_

_**Lyllou**: Pour Stephen, tu vas peut être mieux le comprendre, perso je ne le trouve pas salop..._

_**Camille**: merci pour tes compliments!_

_**Emelyne**: déjà merci pour ton immense review, j'adores! Alors je dois te dire que je suis ravie de voir que tu as eu les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il n'est pas évident de faire passer les émotions du coup ça me rassure de voir que j'y arrive un peu! Tu as bien cernés les choses, et je partage ton avis sur le fait que Charlie a eu bien raison de le refuser le test de paternité. Pour Bella, a Forks elle est catalogué comme étant ...alors qu'ailleurs elle est une fille comme une autre, mais elle vit du coup cette vie là a fond, ce qui explique les plan cul pas le temps d'avoir une relation plus suivi peut être aussi par peur qu'il ne découvre l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Jasper est vraiment, selon moi, le frère parfait là sans être trop étouffant et respectant les décisions de sa sœur même s'il sait qu'elles ne sont pas les bonnes. Edward a été effectivement très égoïste mais même si son passé ne l'excuse pas cela rend peut être sa façon d'agir plus compréhensible non? Edward, n'a pas réfléchis il était trop aveuglé par sa propre souffrance pour agir aux mieux, puis quand il a voulu changé il s'est rendu compte que cela empirait les choses pour Bella donc il a continué à garder ses distances heureusement l'éloignement lui a fait comprendre qu'il se trompait et devais agir autrement. Mais il a aussi vu qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule alors que lui sans sent incapable. Il sort avec toutes ses filles par revanches, la seule qu'il a connu avant ne s'est mise avec que pour approcher Emmett, maintenant toutes (ou presque) veulent de lui pour lui alors il en profite. C'est puéril mais en même temps il n'est pas encore bien vieux...Pour Tanya, faut ce mettre à sa place, depuis toujours elle vit avec les ragots de sa mère et l'attitude froide et distante de son père elle ne peut pas pardonné a Bella même si elle sait qu'elle n'y est pour rien elle est jalouse elle pense que c'est Bella qui a éloigné son père d'elle._

_Tu risques d'être surprise dans ce chapitre, Tanya est malgré tout une arriviste prete a tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Stephen lui bah je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre!_

_**Marion, Princetongirl818**: Merci_

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages sauf un appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 27: Abandon

* * *

**

_Pov Ed:_

Putain de journée de merde! J'avais gagné une course mais perdu mon âme-sœur... La seule fille pour qui mon cœur s'était réveillé ! Allongé dans mon lit, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'avais beau compter et recompter ces moutons de merde, il y en avait toujours un qui se prenait la barrière !

Comprenant que le sommeil ne me ferait pas la grâce de venir me soulager, je décidai de me lever. Sans faire de bruit, je sortis de mon lit le plus discrètement possible.

Je m'installai devant mon piano. Tout en jouant, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers cette monstrueuse journée.

_**Flash-Back:**_

Après avoir vu son visage rempli de haine et son regard débordant de détresse, elle m'avait insulté et repoussé. Je n'avais même pas pu réagir. J'étais un enculé ! Elle pensait que je lui avais menti sur mon passé, et pire que cela, elle en avait parlé devant tout le monde ! Même si elle n'avait pas donné de détails, elle n'avait pas le droit de le crier ainsi... Même sous la colère putain ! Je lui avais fait confiance ! Je lui avais donné mon cœur et elle le piétinait à la première occasion...

_Plus jamais !_

_Plus jamais !_

_Plus jamais !_

Criait ma conscience, oui, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais me laisser humilier par qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, elle venait de le faire... Et violemment !

Nous avions suivi Jasper et nous étions tous partis à la suite de Bella. Jazz était dévasté, il semblait complètement perdu, et moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait... Devant la maison des Swan-Whitlock, nous vîmes Bella se tourner vers nous mais encore une fois, elle nous ignora et entra en nous claquant la porte au nez. Le message était clair ! Elle ne voulait pas de nous, pas de moi dans sa maison ! Je fus le seul qui hésita à entrer mais je suivis ma famille sans réfléchir.

Les hurlements qui sortaient de la bouche de Bella étaient emplis de haine contre son père. Je me rappelais soudain la conversation avec Tanya. Une douleur dans ma poitrine me comprima, j'avais du mal à respirer. Évidement, Tanya avait dû craquer et lui dire toute sa haine et les raisons de celle-ci. Pourquoi m'en voulait-elle ? Encore Tanya, elle devait lui avoir dit que je savais... Normal qu'elle me déteste, je n'aurais pas dû lui cacher ce qui m'avait été confié ! Mais à l'époque, nous commencions tout juste à être amis, comment aurais-je pu lui en parler ?

Je sentis qu'elle allait dire des choses qui dépasseraient ses pensées et voulus donc intervenir. J'aurais mieux fait de rester en retrait car sa colère se dirigea à nouveau contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Qui voulait-elle que j'aille voir ? Putain ! Qu'est-ce que Tanya avait bien pu lui dire ?

Écoutant d'une oreille l'échange violent entre mon ange et son père, j'entendis vaguement qu'elle le reprenait sur le nom qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler. L'entendre s'appeler Isabella Mary Denali me pétrifia, à l'instar de chaque personne présente. Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se regardaient et me regardaient à tour de rôle essayant de comprendre. Mais même si j'avais une vague idée, je n'arrivais pas à analyser comment tout avait dégénéré.

Charlie nous demanda de les laisser seuls, ce que nous fîmes sans hésiter.

Une fois dehors, Claire la mère de Jasper, commença les explications. Étrangement, elle racontait la même histoire que Tanya, la haine et la rancœur en moins. Les rumeurs sur la fidélité de Renée, sur la paternité de Charlie, le refus de celui-ci de faire le test pour confirmer être le père de Bella, le suicide de sa mère confirmant les doutes pour les habitants de Forks... Elle ne parla pas de Tanya et de sa vie, normal elle ne devait pas la connaître. Je jugeais alors bon de leur expliquer ce que moi je savais.

Je commençais donc à expliquer la conversation que j'avais eue avec Tanya, le soir de la sortie en boite de nuit. Je leur dis à quel point elle s'était sentie abandonnée par son père qui ne s'occupait jamais d'elle et comment sa mère lui avait bourré le crâne avec des conneries. Enfin, pourquoi elle en était venue à détester Bella... Je venais de finir mon récit quand nous vîmes arriver Tanya, accompagnée de son père. Je connaissais vaguement Eléazar ayant eu l'occasion de le croiser lorsque je fréquentais sa fille.

On pouvait sentir la tension et l'angoisse émaner de lui, tout comme on pouvait voir que Tanya avait perdu de son arrogance. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille terrorisée. Elle leva la tête vers moi et sans que je m'y attende, se précipita dans mes bras, pleurant contre mon torse. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la repousser dans son état. Alors je la pris dans mes bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. _(N/J : Espèce de … N/B : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche !)_ J'aurais aimé que ce soit Bella mais elle en avait décidé autrement en me repoussant.

**- Tanya, chut... Tout va bien, calme toi. Je suis là.**

**- Me laisse pas Eddy. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas.**

**- Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas. Va avec ton père...**

**- Non je ne veux pas ! Eddy s'il te plait...**

**- Tanya... Tu vas enfin avoir les réponses à tes questions. Tout ceci a assez duré. Va et écoute ce qu'ils vont vous dire et je serais là après, ok ? Je t'attends.**

Je sentais les regards noirs de ma famille et de mes amis... Mais qu'auraient-ils fait à ma place ? _(N/J : Tout sauf … ça !)_

Une fois que Tanya et son père furent entrés dans la maison, nous nous réinstallâmes autour de la table de jardin. Ben et Angela avaient apporté nos affaires et ma coupe puis étaient repartis aussi vite.

**- Quoi ?**

Sentant toujours leurs regards sur moi, je ne pus me retenir davantage. Qu'ils crachent leur venin une bonne fois pour toute et me foutent la paix !

**- Putain ! A quoi tu joues ? **Hurla Emmett. _(N/B : C'est tata joey qui doit être contente ! Tonton emmett dis tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas...)_

**- A quoi je joue ? Moi ? A rien ! Tu crois quoi là ? Tu voulais que je repousse Tanya ? ****Tu as**** vu ****l'état dans lequel elle était ? Bordel !**

**- Mais Edward... Elle est la coupable ! C'est à cause de cette salope si Bella est dans cet état !**

**- Rosalie ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Ce n'est ni la faute de Tanya, ni celle de qui que ce soit ! Bella est peut-être anéantie mais elle n'est pas la seule ! Mettez-vous un peu à la place de Tanya bordel ! Depuis toujours, sa mère lui parle de Renée et de Bella comme de celles qui lui ont volé son père ! Son père l'ignore...**

Avant que j'ai pu finir mon idée, la porte d'entrée se referma. Comme je lui avais promis, je me dirigeai vers Tanya.

**- Jasper, peux-tu les raccompagner à la maison ?**

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre mais je l'entendis dire au reste du groupe d'y aller.

Après avoir eu l'autorisation du père de Tanya, je partis avec elle. Je lui demandai si elle voulait rentrer chez elle ou bien aller quelque part ailleurs. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Son visage reflétait tellement de tristesse que je voulais la consoler. Alors, je lui pris la main, la serrant, lui montrant que j'étais là. _(N/J : Espèce de guignol, c'est pas avec elle que tu devrais faire ça ! Je proteste ! )_

**- J'aimerais aller chez toi, Edward. S'il te plait.**

**- Bien ! Allons-y alors...**

Arrivés à la maison, nous vîmes ma mère dans le salon. Après l'avoir salué et lui avoir présenté Tanya, je lui demandai s'il était possible qu'elle nous prépare un plateau repas et nous l'apporte elle-même. _(N/J : Ben voyons mon gars ! C'est pas ta bonne ta mère ! *Joey en mode colère contre Edward*)_ Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait mille et une questions... La présence de Tanya, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, l'absence de Bella... Mais elle se retint de les poser et accepta de nous monter notre repas. Une fois dans les escaliers, je lui demandai également d'interdire à qui que ce soit de venir nous déranger. Je connaissais assez bien ma sœur, mon frère et même Rosalie pour savoir qu'ils seraient venus à coup sûr dans ma chambre mais Tanya avait besoin de calme. Ma mère n'irait pas contre ce que je lui avais demandé. _(N/J : Crétin, crétin, crétin !) _Elle était la seule à toujours être d'accord avec mes choix, on se ressemblait beaucoup. J'avais le même caractère qu'elle, la même tranquillité apparente, la même impulsivité. Nous étions tous les deux des artistes aimant la musique classique, cela nous avait toujours rapproché.

Une fois dans ma chambre, ne voulant pas être dérangé, je fermai la porte à clé. Tanya s'était allongée en boule sur mon lit, son corps tremblant toujours sous ses sanglots étouffés.

**- Tanya, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

_Dis-moi comment va Bella... (N/B : C'est maintenant que tu y pense ? Après la pintade, voilà le bulot cuit !)_

Elle m'expliqua toute la conversation, sans jamais mentionner les réactions de Bella. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait mais à juger celui de Tanya, j'imaginais que Bella devait être aussi mal. _(N/J : Et ben qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec cette morue ! N/B : On se le demande...)_ Tant d'années de souffrance... Pour rien ! Pour découvrir une histoire d'amitié fusionnelle. La jalousie d'une seule personne avait détruit la vie de tellement de monde... Mon dieu ! Carmen avait menacé le père de Tanya de lui enlever son enfant ! Mais comment pouvait-on faire cela ? Pendant des années, Tanya avait cru être détestée par celui qui lui avait donné la vie alors qu'au contraire, il se tenait éloigné d'elle pour pouvoir la voir grandir. Quel gâchis ! Si ce monde avait-été parfait, Tanya et Bella auraient sans doute été les meilleures amies au monde ! Mais au lieu de cela, elles se haïssaient…

Tanya pleurait toujours quand ma mère apporta notre repas. Je m'en saisis et l'obligeai à manger un peu. Après cela, je la fis se rallonger et la pris dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. _(N/J : Sortez les mouchoirs…)_ J'avais toujours refusé de dormir avec elle. A l'époque où nous couchions ensemble, je partais toujours une fois la chose finie mais elle avait besoin de tendresse et j'avais besoin de me sentir utile. Alors je m'autorisai à la prendre dans mes bras et à la bercer tout en lui chuchotant à nouveau des mots réconfortants.

**- Edward, je t'aime... **_(N/J : Et là c'est le drame !)_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais dans le silence pesant de la chambre, il retentit comme une alarme ! Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? _(N/J : N'importe quoi ! N/B : Comme d'hab...)_ Pouvais-je avoir ces gestes là envers elle ?_(N/J : Nonnnnnnnn ! N/B : Le piiire c'est qu'il se pose encore la question ce c**)_ Simple amie ? Non, manifestement elle les interprétait différemment de moi...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne la vis pas se retourner. Surpris de sentir ses mains le long de mon dos, je redressai la tête et ouvris les yeux. Son visage trop proche du mien, toujours cette souffrance au fond des yeux...

**- Ed, s'il te plait ne me repousse pas...**

Sans me laisser répondre, elle m'embrassa. Pris par surprise, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais sa langue vint taquiner la mienne. _(N/J : *sanglote*)_Sans vraiment le faire consciemment, je répondis à son baiser avec quasiment autant d'ardeur qu'elle. _(N/J : *Pleure*)_Je revoyais Bella me hurler dessus, me dire de dégager, d'aller en enfer... Plus rien ne comptait que de me sentir loin. Plus rien que de transformer ma peine en autre chose, que d'oublier le mal que Bella venait de me faire... Et Tanya allait m'y aider ! _(N/J : *Crie, hurle et tape du pied*)_

_Pov Jasper:_

Quand je compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, je sentis la peur monter en moi. Bella, mon ange... La voir si en colère, si dévastée me tuait ! Qu'avait encore été inventer l'autre conne de Tanya ? Qu'avait été imaginer l'autre casse-couilles de Stephen ?

Oui, j'étais vulgaire. Non, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais voir ma sœur dans cet état d'hystérie me rendait malade. L'entendre insulter et repousser Little-Cullen, lui parler de son passé, ne ressemblait pas à mon ange. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire mais s'il s'était confié à elle, elle n'avait pas à le balancer ainsi... A moins que cela ne soit en rapport avec les raisons de sa fureur ?

Putain ! J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais rien. Sans y réfléchir, je la suivis jusqu'aux vestiaires tentant de la raisonner mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et nous partîmes dans la voiture d'Edward. Après un temps infini à essayer de sortir du parking rempli d'élèves, nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre, elle nous regarda à peine et entra tout en claquant la porte.

La colère commença à monter en moi, elle ne pouvait pas m'ignorer. Qu'elle soit en colère, blessée ou peu importe, nous avions un pacte ! On ne devait jamais ignorer l'autre, on devait toujours expliquer nos états d'âmes. Ce pacte était encore plus appliqué qu'avant le centre alors pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Si Little-Cullen lui avait fait du mal, je le tuerais de mes propres mains mais je ne pouvais le croire. J'entrai à mon tour, laissant les Cullen et Rosalie passer avant de fermer brutalement la porte.

Ma mère, alertée par les bruits, intervint. Je vécus la suite de la conversation dans un brouillard. Je n'arrivais pas réellement à comprendre. Charlie n'était pas son père ? Impossible, ils se ressemblaient tellement ! Elle serait la fille de Denali ? Non, je ne pouvais le croire, il me fallait des éclaircissements !

Ce fut ma mère qui nous expliqua le lien entre Renée et Eléazar Denali. Elle nous raconta le refus du test de paternité qui déclencha encore plus les rumeurs et la dépression de Renée amplifiée par tout ce tapage. Edward pris la parole, nous expliquant ce que Tanya lui avait dit. Quand celle-ci arriva et se jeta sur lui, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il ne pouvait pas consoler cette pintade alors que ma sœur était seule à l'intérieur en train d'affronter ce désastre ! Il n'avait pas le droit de rassurer Tanya alors que Bella devait être paniquée... Alice dut sentir que j'allais exploser car elle posa ses deux mains sur mes avant-bras, me forçant à la regarder.

**- Jasper, tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Tout ira bien, **me chuchota-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, même si l'envie de mettre une droite à son frangin me démangeait sérieusement...

Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas comprendre qu'il puisse agir ainsi:Emmett et Rosalie semblaient eux aussi énervés par son attitude.

Quand Tanya ressortit, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serra. Si Bella avait vu cela, elle en aurait été malade ! Il m'adressa finalement la parole mais trop irrité par son comportement, je me contentai de me lever et d'intimer aux autres de me suivre. J'entrai rapidement dans la maison pour voir Bella dans les bras de son père, pleurant l'un comme l'autre. Je pris les clés de la voiture et repartis rapidement emmener les Cullen chez eux. Emmett prit place à l'arrière alors qu'Alice et Rosalie montèrent dans l'habitacle avec moi.

La Volvo d'Edward était stationnée devant la maison des Cullen. Je sortis pour accompagner Alice jusqu'à sa porte. Sa mère vint ouvrir rapidement, nous demandant des explications. Alice l'informa qu'elle lui expliquerait la situation après.

**- Il est rentré seul ? **Demanda Emmett d'une voix remplie de colère.

Esmée semblait gênée de devoir répondre à cette question et sans me regarder elle répondit par la négative. Pas la peine de nous dire qui l'accompagnait...

**- Il m'a demandé de vous interdire de les déranger...**

J'avais envie de lui refaire le portrait. Putain ! Bella avait raison, il n'était qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! Hors de moi, je partis sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. Je savais qu'Alice allait être peinée de ma réaction mais je ne pouvais rester une minute de plus devant cette maison sachant qu'il faisait dieu sait quoi avec l'autre greluche.

Je roulais aussi vite que le permettait la Chevrolet. En arrivant devant chez moi, je vis ma mère assise sur les marches du perron, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**- Maman ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Jazz, mon chéri, je m'en veux tellement... J'aurais dû être plus présente pour Bella mais je ne voulais pas prendre une place qui n'était pas la mienne. Charlie ne voulait pas lui parler de cette histoire. Eléazar non plus. Alors même si j'étais sûre que cela n'apporterait rien de bon, je les ai laissés faire ! J'aurais pu éviter ce massacre...**

**- Maman, les seules coupables sont Carmen Denali et sa jalousie ! Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Allez viens, allons les retrouver...**

Au même instant, Charlie appela maman.

En arrivant dans le salon, nous nous installâmes tous les trois les uns à coté des autres sans parler. Seul le bruit de la télé diffusant une émission sans importance troublait le calme apparent. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes plantés ainsi mais un hurlement terrible retentit.

Je me levai et courus le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, les joues remplies de larmes, tremblante.

**- Bella ! Bella, regarde moi ! Bella s'il te plait, parle ! Dit quelque chose !, h**urlai-je.

Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sans prendre conscience de notre présence. Charlie tenta de la rallonger mais elle poussa à nouveau un hurlement. Ma mère parlait avec quelqu'un et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tentant toujours de faire reprendre conscience à Bella, que je vis le Docteur Cullen arriver.

**- Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-il.

Ma mère lui expliqua puisque Charlie était toujours assis au coté de Bella tentant de la faire sortir de son état catatonique...

Carlisle lui donna un médicament puis quelques minutes après elle sembla revenir parmi nous. Elle nous regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

**- Il m'a menti, il aime Tanya...**

Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Nous redescendîmes au salon.

**- Elle va devoir se reposer****. Si**** demain elle veut aller au lycée, je pense qu'il faut la laisser faire. Le mieux est de contacter Phil pour avoir son opinion. Jasper ? Sais-tu de qui elle parlait avant de s'endormir ?**

**- De votre fils !**Crachai-je.

Il n'y était pour rien mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui montrer le dégout que j'avais pour celui qui un court instant avait été mon ami !

**- Je vois. Je vais rentrer chez moi et lui parler... Il doit y avoir une explication. Charlie, appelle Phil et voi****s**** avec lui. S'il y a le moindre problème cette nuit, n'hésite pas à me contacter !**

**- Merci Carlisle. Je vais téléphoner de suite.**

Après son coup de fil, Charlie nous expliqua ce qu'il lui avait été conseillé. Comme Carlisle l'avait dit, si Bella voulait aller au lycée il fallait la laisser faire. Elle devait aussi affronter Edward, le confronter à la situation. Une chose m'interpella dans ce que nous racontait Charlie... Phil lui avait expliqué qu'Edward devait avant tout affronter son propre passé pour pouvoir s'en sortir et même si Bella et lui se ressemblaient, ils n'en étaient pas au même point dans le processus. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Edward avait-il été lui aussi dans ce centre ? Quand Bella lui avait balancé pour son passé traumatisant, était-ce de cela qu'elle parlait ?

Trop de questions sans réponse ! J'avais besoin d'entendre une voix réconfortante. Je partis dans ma chambre pour appeler la seule personne capable de me faire oublier tout ce bordel...

**- Alice ? Je suis désolé d'être parti tout à l'heure mais c'était trop dur de le savoir avec l'autre alors que Bella est si mal...**

**- Je comprends Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas !**

**- L'avez-vous vu ?**

**- Non... Maman leur a apporté un plateau repas. Papa a voulu aller leur parler mais il en a été empêché par ma mère. Il était très remonté contre Edward ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais qu'il est passé chez vous avant de rentrer. Bella va très mal c'est ça ?**

**- Oh Alice... Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité... Quand ton père est arrivé, on arrivait toujours pas à la faire revenir parmi nous ! Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, pleurant sans cesse... Puis il lui a donné un calmant ou je ne sais quoi et après quelques minutes, elle s'est rallongée dans son lit, comme morte en disant juste « Il m'a menti, il aime Tanya » ! Je te jure Alice, si ce n'était pas ton frère, je crois que je lui aurais démoli sa gueule ! Putain ! Pourquoi il lui fait ça ? Elle en a assez bavé merde !**

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je pleurais. Pas calmement non, des larmes de rage coulaient le long de mes joues !

**- Jazz mon ange, tout va s'arranger, fais-moi confiance mon amour. Edward ne trahira pas Bella, pas après ce qu'il a surmonté. Je sais que tu ne connais pas son histoire mais il te la racontera. Edward ne pouvait pas laisser Tanya... Elle était seule, tu peux comprendre Jazz ?**

**- Non ! Bella n'est pas seule peut-être ?**

**- Non ! Elle t'a toi, ton père et nous ! Tanya n'a personne... Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle mais elle a, elle aussi, vécu une journée horrible et une enfance pas idéale. Elle a aussi le droit à un peu de compassion, non ?**

**- Peut-être mais... Putain, Bella ne supportera pas ça ! Je pense qu'elle les a vu partir ou s'enlacer devant la maison...**

**- Oh... Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle croit qu'il aime Tanya mais laisse faire le temps, laisse leur digérer cette journée. Bella s'en est prise à Ed en l'insultant et en parlant de son passé, l'excluant de l'équation, lui hurlant de partir, lui interdisant de lui dire quoi faire. Elle a refusé l'aide qu'il lui proposait...**

**- Mais Al... Elle était hors d'elle ! Elle n'était pas consciente du mal qu'elle pouvait faire !**

**- Je sais bien mais Edward l'a vécu différemment. La façon dont elle lui a parlé l'a renvoyé à son passé. Je crois qu'il va, lui aussi, avoir besoin de temps pour admettre que Bella ne l'a pas fait contre lui. Je pense que l'un comme l'autre vont devoir attendre que leur colère se dissipe pour se parler et s'expliquer... Mais tous s'arrangera Jazz, je te le promets !**

**- J'espère que tu dis vrai et qu'il n'est pas en train de commettre l'irréparable en ce moment...**

**- Écoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'entends rien. Aucun bruit suspect ne provient de sa chambre... Mais je peux aller voir ! Peut-être me laissera-t-il entrer ?**

**- Non, laisse tomber... De toute façon, il est grand ! S'il fait une connerie, il devra l'assumer seul...**

**- Comme tu veux... J'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manques tellement !**

**- Toi aussi... Demain me semble bien loin...**

**- Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**- Bonne nuit mon Alice.**

Je raccrochai le cœur un peu plus léger...

_Pov Bella:_

J'avais une telle rage en moi que j'aurais pu tout détruire dans la maison ! Comment avait-il pu me cacher mon histoire ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas douter de sa paternité ? Il n'y avait jamais de rumeurs anodines. Toutes sont fondées sur une part de vérité... Je devais savoir ! J'avais parlé à mon père avec tout le venin qui était en moi, toute la haine enfouie depuis des années au plus profond de moi ! Celle envers ma mère de n'avoir pas vécue pour moi, celle envers Tanya pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, celle envers Edward qui avait bien joué et aujourd'hui celle qui venait de naitre contre celui qui disait être mon père.

Quand Edward avait voulu intervenir, toute la colère dirigée contre mon père se tourna vers lui et à nouveau je le repoussais, je les repoussais tous. Je n'avais besoin de personne ! Depuis toujours, j'étais seule à affronter cette vie de merde ! Depuis toujours, on se foutait de moi alors pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de qui que ce soit ? Mon père avait essayé d'être autoritaire. J'avais eu envie de lui rire au nez. Son autorité il pouvait se la garder !

Je savais qu'en l'appelant Charlie et en le reprenant sur mon nom j'allais déclencher les hostilités mais il fallait maintenant crever l'abcès. Il fallait que tout les non-dits éclatent avant qu'ils m'atteignent aussi violemment qu'ils avaient tué ma mère !

Charlie demanda à ce que nous soyons seuls et à ce que je me calme.

_Bien-sûr, je vais être docile..._

_Peut-être qu'il faudrait être un peu moins sarcastique si tu veux comprendre..._

_Ils auraient dû me dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps !_

_Ce qui est fait est fait !_

_Je ne serais pas calme !_

Pendant que mon père était parti dans sa chambre, j'essayais de remettre mes idées au clair mais tout tournait dans ma tête... Les révélations de Tanya sur l'infidélité de ma mère, le jeu d'Edward... Encore une fois, j'avais cru en ce qu'il me disait et il m'avait trahi ! Comment pouvais-je être aussi naïve ?

Stephen m'avait pourtant prévenu ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas cru ? Il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir… Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Charlie revenir. C'est quand il commença à parler que je repris conscience de la réalité...

Il me montra des photos de ma mère que je n'avais jamais vu. Des photos où elle était toujours au coté d'un petit garçon puis du même jeune homme. Eléazar, le père de Tanya, c'était donc vrai... Elle était amoureuse de lui mais pourquoi avoir épousé papa ? Et qu'en était-il de mon vrai père ?

Charlie essayait de me convaincre que les rumeurs étaient fausses, que ma mère n'avait jamais été avec l'autre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

Quand il commença à me raconter la vie de maman, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il restait tellement vague sur l'enfance de ma mère. D'après ce que j'avais compris seul Eléazar la connaissait. Étais-je en droit de savoir ? Devais-je la connaître ? A priori non. Rien de bon ne lui était arrivé, et même si mon esprit essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir, je préférais douter que d'être sure...

Tanya et son père arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. L'ambiance était tendue à l'extrême. Tanya ne ressemblait pas à la peste qu'elle était, au contraire. J'aurais voulu à cet instant que nous soyons amies pour nous soutenir dans cette épreuve mais nous ne l'étions pas.

Eléazar et Charlie, nous racontaient à tour de rôle les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés jusqu'à la mort de maman. La seule responsable de ce carnage était la mère de Tanya, bien-sûr elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Qui aurait supporté de voir son mari accourir au chevet d'une autre ? Qui n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il allait retrouver sa maitresse ? Mais de là à le menacer de lui enlever sa fille, de là à l'obliger à rester distant avec son propre enfant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Par simple vengeance ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du mal qu'elle avait fait à sa propre fille ?

Tanya venait de se jeter dans les bras de son père en larmes, lui aussi pleurait. En fait, pour être honnête, nous étions tous les quatre en larmes. Mon père et moi gardions nos distances, peu habitués aux effusions. J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que tout allait bien aller maintenant, j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que si je le voulais il ferait le test de paternité... Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Évidemment, quand Eléazar compara sa relation avec ma mère à celle que j'avais avec Jasper je ne pus qu'être sure qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle mais il pouvait mentir. Ils l'avaient bien tous fait pendant dix-huit ans alors...

Eléazar et Tanya venaient de sortir. En regardant par la baie vitrée, je vis Edward se lever et aller prendre Tanya dans ses bras. Mon cœur, mon ventre, mes entrailles se comprimèrent, j'avais besoin d'air... Quand j'entendis mon père bouger, je ne réfléchis pas plus et me jetai dans ses bras, pleurant de tout mon être, pleurant tous ceux qui m'avaient trahi et abandonné ! Ma mère, Edward, mes amis, mon père... Je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne ! Je ne sus combien de temps je restais à pleurer dans les bras de mon père, mais je sentis mes forces partir et le sommeil prendre place.

Je le laissais s'infiltrer en moi, il était libérateur. Dormir me ferait peut-être tout oublier ou pas...

J'arrivai seule au lycée le matin suivant. Au loin j'apercevais le groupe, tous ensemble riant. Je m'approchais d'eux. Aucun ne me salua, Jasper avec Alice dans ses bras regardait devant lui tout comme Emmett et Rosalie. Je suivis leur regard pour voir Edward embrasser fiévreusement Tanya, riant aux éclats.

Mon monde s'écroulait. J'avais envie de hurler quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper les épaules.

**- Regarde Bella ! Ne tourne pas le regard !**

**- Arrête, ne m'oblige pas s'il te plait !**

**- Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde, je t'avais dis qu'il jouait mais tu ne m'as pas cru !**

**- Je... Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te faire confiance. Tu es le seul à...**

**- Arrête, c'est trop tard ! Pleure maintenant, tu es toute seule ! Pleure petite fille égoïste ! Ne vois-tu pas comme ils sont tous heureux sans toi ? Tu étais celle qui freinait leur bonheur ! Tu empêchais Jasper et Alice d'être heureux, tu gardais Angela enfermée dans ton clan, tu as détourné Edward de Tanya... Mais tu vois maintenant ils sont tous heureux loin de toi ! Pars, pars et ne reviens jamais !**

**- Non ne me laisse pas !**

Victoria arrivait et l'enlaçait, le seul qui pouvait encore me sauver. Ils partirent rejoindre le groupe, tous se tournant vers moi... Alors je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit, je m'en allais...

Je courus à perdre haleine jusqu'à arriver près de la falaise mais ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. La chute m'emporta sans que je ne prenne vraiment conscience qu'il n'y avait plus de sol sous mes pieds. L'océan se rapprochait de plus en plus vite et quand ma tête heurta violemment l'eau je poussai un hurlement. J'essayai de lutter contre l'eau qui m'entourait, je me débattais pour remonter à la surface, je ne voulais pas mourir. Non pas comme ça !

Je sentais une présence, autour de moi, une présence rassurante mais je ne pouvais la voir... Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je me débattais contre l'eau, mais mon corps finit par se détendre et se laisser couler vers le fond. Le visage de ma mère apparut alors devant moi.

**- Il m'a menti, il aime Tanya ! **

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire à ma mère avant de sombrer. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Lui, alors qu'il ne m'aimait pas... J'aurais voulu parler avec ma mère mais mon corps était trop lourd, mon esprit trop brumeux.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel moment j'avais pris conscience que je dormais mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait quelqu'un prêt de moi... Mon sommeil fut paisible. Pas de cauchemars, pas de rêves... Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je mis quelques instants à me remémorer les évènements de la veille.

Un doute persistait, quand m'étais-je endormie ? Avais-je vraiment failli me noyer ? Je tournais la tête pour voir mon père endormi dans le fauteuil. Il avait veillé à mon chevet toute la nuit. Mon réveil indiquait qu'il n'était que 6h... Je décidai de me lever et d'aller me doucher. En revenant dans la chambre, mon père ouvrit un œil.

**- Bonjour !**

**- Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, je crois… Bien que les évènements d'hier soient pour certains très flous.**

**- Oh, tu veux en parler ?**

**- Est-ce que j'ai failli me noyer ?**

**- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

**- Oh, ce devait être un cauchemar alors.**

**- Oui tu en as fait un terrible après que les Denali soient partis. Tu as pleuré longtemps dans mes bras et finalement tu t'y es endormie. Je t'ai couchée dans ton lit. Après un moment tu t'es mise à hurler. Jasper et moi avons essayé de te faire revenir mais tu étais comme absente de ton corps. C'était vraiment flippant. Carlisle t'a finalement donné un médicament. Et puis tu t'es rendormie.**

**- Oh... Désolée de vous avoir fait peur !**

**- Ce n'est rien mais sur les conseils de Carlisle, j'ai téléphoné à Phil. Il m'a dit de te dire de l'appeler ce soir et que tu devais avoir une explication avec Edward. Tu ne dois pas l'éviter...**

**- Oh ! Mais comment est-il au courant et pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Je sais juste que tu dois prendre en compte le passé d'Edward. Il a lui aussi été au centre ?**

**- Non papa, il n'a pas été au centre et il ne sait pas que j'y suis allée ! Mais disons qu'il a lui aussi quelques casseroles...**

**- Ok, tu vas aller en cours aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oui, les examens sont bientôt et puis je ne me sens pas trop mal.**

En réalité, j'avais peur. Peur de voir mon cauchemar devenir réel mais je devais me faire violence. Je ne devais pas laisser ma peur me contrôler.

Je finissais de déjeuner quand Jasper arriva.

**- Salut mon ange, tu m'as fait flipper hier !**

**- Désolée... On va au lycée ensemble ?**

**- Oui, Emmett ne va pas tarder****, **me dit-il mal à l'aise.

**- Pourquoi c'est Emmett qui vient nous chercher ?**

**- Comme-ça !**

Ok, là il me cachait clairement un truc, mais quoi ? Je ne pus cependant pas le questionner davantage, la jeep s'étant garée devant la maison.

Jasper avait dû voir mon inquiétude car il me prit par les épaules et me conduisit à la Jeep.

**- Salut Bells, allez monte devant ! Pour une fois que je peux t'emmener, je vais en profiter pour te faire peur ! **Dit-il en riant Emmett.

**- Hum, la vitesse ne me fait pas peur Emmett ! Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question !**

**- Je vais bien Alice ! Mais pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir hein, mais pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes venus nous chercher ?**

**- On voulait arriver tous ensemble.**

Étrange ! D'habitude Emmett et Rosalie n'aimaient pas être trop en avance et puis Jasper et moi aurions très bien pu prendre la Chevrolet ! Je savais qu'Ed ne viendrait pas ce matin, je devais m'excuser et lui expliquer mon attitude. Je devais écouter sa version avant de prendre une décision, on se l'était promis.

Une fois sur le parking, je ne voyais pas la voiture d'Edward, ni celle de Tanya. Une angoisse sourde commença à m'étreindre.

Regardant vers l'entrée du parking, je vis la Volvo arriver et se garer à quelques mètres de nous. Je sentis Emmett et Jasper se rapprocher de moi et se tendre. Quant à Alice et Rosalie elles se mirent devant moi comme pour me protéger. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leur attitude. Edward m'en voulait probablement pour ma façon de lui avoir parlé mais il ne serait pas violent... En regardant par dessus leurs épaules, j'aperçus une deuxième personne dans la voiture. De là où nous étions, je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait...

**- Eh Bella, tu vois j'avais raison !**

**- De quoi tu parles Stephen ?**

**- Oh ! Tes amis ne t'ont rien dit ?**

**- Et qu'auraient-ils dû me dire ?**

**- Bah pour Tanya et Edward ?**

**- Sois plus clair !**

Ma voix claquait plus sèche que je ne le voulais mais ses insinuations m'énervaient prodigieusement.

**- Ok, je vais être très clair ! Ce matin Edward a déposé Tanya pour qu'elle se change et ils sont repartis ensemble ensuite... Elle a passé la nuit avec lui ! Bella, je suis désolé, je t'avais ****prévenu... Il aime Tanya, il a juste joué avec toi.**

**- Écoute-moi bien Stephen ! Que tu dises vrai ou pas, je m'en contrefous ! Cette histoire ne te ****concerne pas ! C'est entre lui et moi, alors cesse de vouloir me mettre en garde !**

J'étais énervée. Une part de moi savait qu'il disait la vérité. Je ne voulais pas tourner la tête vers la Volvo, je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas le voir lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser je ne le supporterais pas.

J'entendis Jasper jurer, à moins que ce ne soit Emmett, alors prise de curiosité je finis par tourner la tête et regarder.

Imaginer les voir ensemble et les voir réellement étaient totalement différent. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites. Mon cœur battait trop vite à moins qu'il ne se soit arrêté, je ne pouvais pas faire la différence. Mon cerveau était comme figé, n'arrivant pas à analyser les données. J'entendais mes amis parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Je sentais mes joues s'humidifier mais je ne savais pas d'où venait cette eau...

J'avais l'impression de voir une scène au ralenti. Ils mettaient un temps infini à arriver jusqu'à nous et en même temps, tout se passait trop vite. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre pied avant la confrontation.

Alors, je fis ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire avant, je me préparais mentalement à subir la pire des humiliations et je baissais la tête, attendant que Tanya crache son venin sur moi...

_Pov Stephen :_

Bella, cette fille était mon fantasme absolu. Une fille pas prise de tête, ne cherchant pas le prince charmant, juste un coup de temps en temps. En gros, des avantages sans les emmerdes. Je la voyais trop rarement à mon goût mais j'en profitais à chaque fois !

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne venait plus dans notre club habituel. J'avais cru ne jamais la revoir et finalement elle était réapparue... Encore plus désirable qu'avant ! Nous avions passé un très bon moment ensemble, elle était plus que douée.

J'avais décidé de venir finir l'année à Forks. Chez ma cousine, l'ambiance se dégradait et elle avait besoin de soutien. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ses parents ne divorçaient pas... Je connaissais leur histoire, les doutes sur la fidélité de mon oncle et sur sa probable paternité d'une jeune fille de Forks que ma cousine détestait. Bref, une histoire digne d'un feuilleton. Ma cousine Tanya pouvait être une vraie peste mais quand on la connaissait bien c'était vraiment une fille sympa. Elle était folle amoureuse d'un gars de son lycée, j'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Je l'appréciais même s'il n'était pas du genre fidèle ! Ma cousine semblait en accord avec leur façon d'être donc je ne m'en mêlais pas.

Je savais qu'ils étaient séparés mais je pensais qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps loin l'un de l'autre. Quand j'avais été avec Tanya dans cette boite de Port-Angeles et que j'y avais vu Bella, j'avais cru rêver. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle était la souffre douleur de ma cousine, je ne pouvais le croire. Bella avait un putain de caractère. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser faire ? En même temps si tout le lycée l'humiliait pas facile de tenir tête... Mais je n'allais pas la laisser seule. Non, je voyais même là une opportunité pour être plus que son PCF. _(N/J : Cours toujours …)_ J'avais une irrésistible envie que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à moi, encore plus quand j'avais surpris le regard d'Eddy sur elle ! Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle lui plaisait ! Mais je ne laisserais pas ma place, non certainement pas ! _(N/J : il sait au moins qu'on lui demande pas son avis !)_

Les jours suivants, je m'acharnais à la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Ni comme PCF, ni comme officiel. Edward semblait vraiment tenir à elle mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Puis j'avais surpris une conversation dans les vestiaires, entre ce Mike quelque chose et un autre gars dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

_**Flash-Back:**_

**- Eh Mike ! T'as vu, les Cullen ont sympathisé avec Swan !**

**- Ouais mais tu connais Eddy... Il fait ça par vengeance !**

**- Comment ça ?** Explique-toi.

**- Et bien, tu te souviens qu'à la fête d'halloween, j'ai gagné le pari d'emmener Bella à la soirée en robe et de l'embrasser...**

**- Oui ! Dis-moi qui n'est pas au courant... Putain, elle avait l'air si conne au milieu de nous !**

**- Ouais ! Bref, j'ai donc pu sauter Tanya et je peux te dire qu'elle a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Cullen a vraiment eu tord de me la laisser parce que cette nana c'est une bête de sexe !**

**- En même temps, t'es plus avec ! Tu devais pas être assez bon pour elle !**

**- Putain mais t'es trop con toi ! Bon j'en étais où ? Ah ouais, Eddy est ami avec l'autre juste pour se venger. En fait, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'amuser avec elle et je l'ai mis au défi de coucher et de faire croire qu'ils étaient en couple...**

**- Oh c'est salaud ça ! Et il y gagne quoi ?**

**- Bah, tu sais il était plutôt vexé que Tanya s'offre à moi... Il veut montrer qu'il est le plus fort et on sait que Tanya veut que l'autre souffre... Il veut reconquérir Tanya.**

**- Hum... Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'attend que ça Tanya alors je vois pas pourquoi il se fait chier avec Swan !**

**- T'es con putain ! Pour se venger ! Pour montrer qu'il peut mettre qui il veut dans son pieu ! Tu sais qu'il se tape la moitié des nanas du lycée alors...**

J'en avais assez entendu. Putain, Cullen était vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce qu'avait raconté ce Mike mais il me fallait plus de détails.

**- Eh Tanya, j'ai besoin de toi !**

**- Tu veux quoi Stephen ?**

**- Je veux savoir si ce que Mike dit est vrai !**

**- Et il dit quoi ?**

**- Il dit que Cullen a parié ou a été mis au défi de coucher et de faire croire qu'il était en couple avec Swan. Il ferait ça pour montrer qu'il vaut mieux que Mike...**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Écoute, je sais que tu aimes bien l'autre même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi enfin bref... Eddy a été vexé que je couche avec Mike quand celui-ci a gagné son pari. Du coup, il veut coucher avec Swan pour me prouver qu'il est de mon coté.**

**- Vous êtes tordus, tu le sais ? Comment peux-tu accepter qu'il couche avec d'autres ?**

**- Et bien, on n'est pas mariés et puis Eddy n'est pas monogame alors je l'accepte. Du moment qu'il m'aime, il peut se faire sucer par qui il veut mais il finira par faire l'amour avec moi. **_(N/J : En voilà une qui est vachement partageuse !)_

**- Donc Eddy joue avec Bella... Il ne veut pas être son ami ni plus ? Tu es sure de toi Tanya ?**

**- Bien-sûr Stephen ! Eddy et moi devons même aller ensemble au bal de fin d'année.**

**- Ok merci pour tes infos.**

Il fallait que je prévienne Bella. Il était hors de question que je reste à assister de loin au massacre ! D'autant que si je lui disais tout, elle pourrait reconsidérer sa position et elle finirait peut-être par me voir autrement qu'un ancien PCF... _(N/J : Voyez vous ça … Monsieur veut se faire bien voir !)_

J'avais beau la mettre en garde, lui rapporter les conversations entendues, lui dire comment se comportait Eddy avant, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Elle coupait toujours court à la conversation. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour la convaincre. Le pire fut le mercredi, jour du match. La journée avait mal commencé, je les avais vus, lui son bras sur les épaules de ma belle, _(N/J : C'est qu'il a vachement l'instinct de propriété celui là ! N/B : Calme toi si c'était Eddy tu dirais pas ca...)_ comme un prédateur sur sa proie ! Il marquait son territoire. Il aurait été un chien qu'il lui aurait pissé sur les jambes. _(N/J : Pas très glamour ! *pouffe*)_ Ce mec me répugnait. Dire que pendant des mois je l'avais vu comme un ami...

Ce jour là, je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui dire ma façon de penser. Quand il avait dit devant tout le monde qu'il n'avait couché qu'avec Tanya au lycée, je ne l'avais bien-sûr pas cru. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Qu'en disant cela, les filles auraient été dire _**« Oh oui, on a menti ! On voulait tellement coucher avec qu'on a raconté des salades ! » **__?_Pauvre mec ! Il n'avait même pas les couilles de ce qu'il faisait... Tant qu'à baiser avec tout ce qui bouge, il pourrait au moins le reconnaître.

Après le match, elle avait été le voir et l'avait embrassé. Pas un chaste baiser non. Un de ceux auquel je rêvais chaque nuit. Elle ne devait pas l'embrasser lui mais moi ! _(N/J : Pffffff !) _Alors quand tout le monde se précipita vers eux pour féliciter les grands vainqueurs, je me dirigeai derrière elle et profitai d'un mouvement de foule pour l'éloigner de lui. Ma cousine semblait presque aussi énervée que moi. Elle avait beau être d'accord avec le jeu d'Eddy, cela l'affectait aussi. Bella semblait sur une autre planète. Etait-il possible que ce stupide baiser puisse la faire planer autant ? Après quelques minutes à attendre le retour des footballeurs, Edward et Emmett arrivèrent. L'un s'arrêtant devant Bella et l'autre venant à notre rencontre. Alors qu'Alice et Angela revenaient vers nous, Edward venait d'embrasser ma belle. _(N/J : Et toc !)_ Putain ! J'avais les poings serrés et je mourrais d'envie de lui mettre une droite pour oser mettre ses sales pattes sur elle ! Elle méritait mieux qu'un connard dans son genre ! Elle méritait un mec comme moi qui serait sincère avec elle... _(N/J : Ca va les chevilles !)_

Tanya, ne devant pas supporter la scène mieux que moi, décida de mettre fin à leur démonstration publique. Pendant le trajet, j'avais accaparé Isabella, essayant toujours de faire tourner la balance en ma faveur. Mais même en lui rappelant les torts d'Eddy, elle ne voyait toujours pas qu'il voulait juste jouer, elle le croyait sincère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïve qu'elle ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire entendre raison ? Devais-je attendre qu'il mette fin à son jeu pour récolter les morceaux ? Non je ne voulais pas ! Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je continuerais à dire à ma belle qu'il se servait d'elle et que moi je ne voulais pas jouer.

Elle pensait dur comme fer qu'il n'y avait pas de pari. Encore une fois, elle me fit changer de conversation voulant savoir si j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un. Bien-sûr que je l'étais ! Par elle et uniquement elle ! Aucune fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville...

L'autre imbécile s'était alors battu avec Mike... Pourquoi ? Aucune idée et j'avoue que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire ! Mais voir Bella le suivre et même pire partir seule avec lui dans les bois, m'acheva. _(N/J : Une minute de silence pour Stephen ! N/B : Crois pas, il est pas encore tout à fait mort ce débile...)_ Quand le reste du groupe voulut les rejoindre, je n'avais qu'une envie... Partir loin ! Ne pas voir Bella se faire humilier sous mes yeux. Alors je partis, Victoria et Tanya m'accompagnèrent. Aucun de nous ne parla, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et j'en étais heureux. Je ne voulais pas leur dire qu'il m'était insupportable de voir l'autre jouer avec ma belle. _(N/B : Encore un qui n'a rien compris et cette confiance aveugle envers la pouffe... Le pauvre s'il savait...)_

Puis Alice avait à nouveau organisé une fête, on devait tous être en blanc. J'avais hâte de voir ma belle dans cette couleur. Elle allait être magnifique. En attendant qu'elle se montre, j'avais bu plusieurs bières. Quand enfin je la vis, j'étais assez ivre mais elle était sublime. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter dessus et la faire mienne, comme avant... _(N/B : Il va calmer ses ardeurs le bougre non mais oh !)_

Pour calmer mes hormones, je partis prendre l'air. J'avais croisé rapidement Tanya en compagnie d'Eddy. Après quelques minutes assis sur un banc, je vis Bella arriver vers moi. Elle voulait fumer... J'avais essayé une fois de plus de lui faire voir qui était le vrai Edward Cullen mais elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, alors sans y réfléchir, je l'embrassais, essayant de mettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Enfin, amour je ne sais pas mais désir oui. Putain, que j'avais envie de la baiser ce soir ! Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé mais elle ne m'avait pas rendu le baiser non plus... Enfin, après réflexion, elle avait peut-être tenté de me repousser, enfin peut importe, Edward nous avait surpris ! Et j'espérais qu'il aurait assez de fierté pour lui dire que c'était terminé entre eux. J'y avais cru l'espace de quelques secondes mais finalement il accepta de l'écouter. Elle avait été jusqu'à me planter un coup de poignard en plein cœur, affirmant qu'elle n'était pas consentante et que j'étais trop ivre pour savoir ce que je faisais ! J'avais bu, oui, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir que j'avais été trop loin ! Bella était visiblement très énervée contre moi, me menaçant de me frapper. Je décidai de partir, les laissant seuls pour régler leur problème. Mais comme toujours, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire à ma Belle que je ne serais pas loin si elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Je les avais finalement vus monter à l'étage et aucun doute ne pouvait subsister sur ce qui allait se passer...

Il avait gagné, il allait coucher avec elle et la laisser tomber rapidement après... Il allait lui briser le cœur. Même si Tanya tolérait cette situation, j'avais aussi de la peine pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'il ne lui soit pas fidèle ? J'avais pensé au départ qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un PCF comme moi avec Bella mais elle m'avait confié qu'elle l'aimait... Lui n'était pas prêt pour une relation unique, il voulait s'amuser, alors ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Il pouvait jouer avec d'autres filles mais jamais devant elle et il devait lui dire à chaque fois. Je trouvais cela étrange. Perso, je n'avais jamais voulu savoir si Isabella voyait d'autres mecs que moi et je ne crois pas que j'aurais apprécié de le savoir.

J'avais décidé de prendre du recul, je devais voir comment Edward se comportait avec elle. Alors le lundi et le mardi suivant, je ne les avais pas approchés même en cours. J'avais à peine parlé avec Bella. Tous les autres élèves les dévisageaient. Leur couple dérangeait, étonnait et sonnait faux à mes yeux.

Le jour du cross, Tanya m'avait expliqué le matin, qu'Edward allait bientôt rendre public son défi. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre qu'il le ferait aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, Bella ne méritait pas une telle humiliation, il fallait coûte que coûte que je la protège de cela !

Alors quand elle sortit des vestiaires, je m'approchai d'elle et entamai la conversation. Je lui mentis pour qu'elle ne veuille pas attendre Eddy et nous partîmes ensemble pour qu'elle puisse s'échauffer.

Putain qu'elle était belle, vêtue d'un short très court blanc et d'un débardeur de la même couleur !Elle s'aperçut de mes yeux rivés sur elle et même si elle nia l'effet que je lui faisais, elle admit que mon regard la déstabilisait. J'en étais plus que ravi ! _(N/J : Il est grave sur son petit nuage ce guignol !)_

Alors je recommençai mon numéro de drague, je la voulais et je ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire. Sachant qu'Ed n'allait pas tarder à lui briser le cœur, je serais là, je serais celui qui la consolerait.

Elle m'énervait à toujours prendre la défense de celui qui se foutait d'elle. Ne voyait-elle donc rien ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait ? Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que je savais alors je lui déballais tout. Essayant de la faire douter d'Eddy, l'informant qu'il voyait toujours Tanya. Ma cousine m'avait affirmé le voir tous les soirs. Je n'allais pas vérifier avec qui elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, surtout quand elle mettait le panneau « ne pas déranger » mais les bruits qui transperçaient les murs étaient plus qu'évident sur l'occupation qu'elle avait. J'avais demandé à Tanya pourquoi je ne le voyais jamais, elle m'avait alors répondu que pendant l'opération « humiliation ultime de Swan » il voulait être discret. Il devait jouer son rôle du parfait petit ami de Bella pour que tout fonctionne. Leur plan me donnait la nausée. J'avais beau aimer ma cousine, je ne cautionnais pas ce qu'elle faisait. _(N/J : Non mais quelle actrice cette Tanya … Elle mériterait presque un oscar !)_

Je sentais qu'Isabella commençait à douter, qu'elle commençait enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur sa pseudo-relation avec Eddy alors je ne lâchais pas et je continuais à dire ce que je savais. J'avais pleinement conscience de lui faire du mal mais il valait mieux pour elle souffrir ainsi qu'être humiliée devant tout le monde.

Je lui parlais de la promesse qu'Edward avait faite à ma cousine, le soir de la boite de nuit. J'allais lui dire par la même occasion les raisons de la haine de celle-ci. J'étais tellement pris dans mon discours que je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Tanya à nos cotés. Elle confirma mes paroles. Elle alla même plus loin et expliqua à Bella pourquoi elle la haïssait depuis toujours.

Isabella était perdue. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qui se passait. Entre moi qui lui apprenait qu'Eddy jouait avec elle, Tanya qui non seulement confirmait mes dires mais enfonçait le clou en lui expliquant que tout ceci n'était qu'une vengeance orchestrée et qui lui apprenait finalement que son père n'était pas son vrai père...

Je ne sus comment Bella encaissa le choc mais quand les Cullen et Jasper nous rejoignirent, je vis la colère prendre le dessus sur la peine et l'incompréhension. Bella se mit à hurler sur Tanya. Emmett intervint, essayant certainement de calmer la tension ambiante mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Isabella se mit de nouveau à hurler, sur Edward cette fois, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas vraiment non plus. S'il devait y avoir un moment propice pour lui dire qu'il avait joué c'était bien maintenant. Alors pourquoi restait-il figé comme si on venait de le poignarder en plein cœur ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas soutenir Tanya ? _(N/J : Ben à ton avis banane !)_

Bella partit en direction des vestiaires, moi j'étais resté en arrière observant la scène. Personne ne fit attention à Tanya, pas même Edward qui comme le reste du groupe suivit Bella.

**- Tanya ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Explique-toi maintenant !**

**- Quoi ? J'ai rien à expliquer !**

**- Tu m'as dit qu'Edward et toi étiez ensemble, que vous vouliez humilier Isabella tous les deux. Mais là je ne vois pas ça ! Il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui hurlait dessus. Il ne t'a même pas regardé et est parti la rejoindre !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Merde, Tanya dis moi la vérité ! Il n'y a pas de pari n'est- ce-pas ?**

**-Si bien-sûr que si ! Seulement il a dû penser que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment... Bon, je dois retourner à la fête.**

Cependant son téléphone sonna et elle me demanda de la raccompagner rapidement chez nous. Son visage était figé et elle était blême.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous pûmes entendre, du salon, son père hurler contre sa mère. Quand il nous vit, il se calma. Il expliqua qu'il devait se rendre d'urgence chez les Swan et que Tanya devait l'accompagner. Carmen voulut protester mais il la fit se taire, rien qu'en lui lançant un regard glacial. Celle-ci refusa d'aller avec eux. Moi, j'étais comme un con... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aurais voulu les suivre pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, pour voir comment allait Bella mais je n'en fis rien. J'allais dans la cuisine me préparer un plateau repas froid et je partis dans ma chambre pour attendre que Tanya rentre et m'explique tout.

Les heures passèrent, j'entendis les voix d'Eléazar et de Carmen résonner. Je compris que Tanya était partie avec un ami. Je supposais qu'elle avait dû être rejointe par Edward. Soulagé de voir qu'elle ne m'avait pas menti, s'ils étaient ensemble maintenant c'était qu'elle m'avait dit la vérité, je m'endormis rapidement.

En me levant, je constatais qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je pris ma douche. Ils allaient venir ensemble au lycée. Bella verrait que je ne lui ai jamais menti et elle aurait besoin de réconfort. Au moment où j'allais sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tanya rayonnante. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi souriante depuis un moment.

**- Salut cousin ! Je viens me changer, Eddy m'attends dans sa voiture. **Me lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Au moins, elle avait dû passer une bonne nuit. Je réalisais que Bella allait certainement être au lycée quand ils arriveraient ensemble, je devais faire en sorte d'être avec elle, pour la soutenir. (_N/J : Brave bête va !)_ Elle allait à coup sûr passer une mauvaise journée. La pauvre ! Je la plaignais. Entre les révélations d'hier et ce qu'elle allait découvrir tout à l'heure...

Je ne savais toujours pas si Carmen avait dit la vérité durant toutes ces années, il faudrait que je pense à demander la fin de l'histoire à Tanya.

Je me dépêchais d'aller à ma voiture, saluant d'un signe de tête Edward, adossé à sa portière. Arrivé sur le parking, je me garais à ma place habituelle. Je scannais la foule pour repérer Bella. Chose facile, elle était entourée du reste des Cullen et de Jasper. A priori, eux étaient déjà au courant vu leurs têtes. Bella semblait comme perdue, je me dirigeais lentement vers eux, sachant que bientôt Edward arriverait.

Je m'approchais d'elle, je venais de voir la Volvo se garer à sa place. Alors que je ne voulais que la soutenir, intérieurement je jubilais. _(N/J : Mais quel espèce de sournois !)_ Elle allait enfin se rendre compte que j'avais raison et je ne pus que lui faire remarquer. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, ou plutôt ne pas vouloir le faire. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi aucun de ses amis ne l'avait informé. Voulaient-ils vraiment la voir subir cette humiliation ? J'avais honte pour eux. Jasper, son propre frère, bien qu'il semblait énervé par la situation laissait les choses se faire sans intervenir. Moi je l'aurais protégée ! C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'essayais de faire depuis le début ! Malheureusement, elle ne m'avait jamais écouté...

Elle me demandait d'être plus clair... Ok, j'allais l'être. Alors aussi sèchement qu'elle m'avait parlé, je lui apprenais que son pseudo mec était arrivé ce matin accompagné de Tanya, pour qu'elle se change avant d'aller en cours et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle savait. J'étais sûr quand tournant sa tête, elle verrait que je ne mentais pas mais elle s'empêchait de le faire. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que cela était trop dur à affronter. Emmett et Jasper étaient plutôt énervés. Jasper marmonnait...

**- Putain, je vais le tuer, je vais lui défoncer sa gueule...**

**- Laisse le moi Jazz, c'est mon frère, je vais lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas faire ça ! **_(N/J : Hummm … Emmett énervé ! Oups, désolée petit moment d'égarement !)_

L'un et l'autre était retenus par leurs copines qui tentaient de les calmer, en leur disant qu'ils devaient attendre de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé avant d'en tirer des conclusions. Aucun d'eux ne semblait, malgré leurs postures défensives, avoir remarqué à quel point Bella était mal. Elle venait de tourner la tête en direction d'Eddy et Tanya.

Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Son visage n'était que tristesse, ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Plus ils avançaient et plus je la voyais se métamorphoser. Je n'avais plus devant moi Isabella la femme fatale que je connaissais, mon PCF, mais une petite fille fragile qui semblait pouvoir se casser au moindre mouvement. Elle baissa la tête comme pour montrer qu'elle accepterait tout ce qui allait suivre. Pour la première fois, je la voyais soumise. Soumise devant ma propre cousine. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée non, elle semblait juste résignée. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle montrait par sa posture qu'elle ne lutterait pas.

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage, je ne pouvais rester là, la regarder subir cela sans rien faire. Alors je lui tendis ma main.

**- Bella, viens avec moi. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là.**

Elle ne lutta pas, elle prit ma main, la serrant fort, très fort et me suivit docilement sans parler. Je l'emmenais vite loin de tout ce monde, loin d'eux, je voulais la protéger et je le ferais.

Mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide...

* * *

_N/J : J'espère que cette fin ne vous laissera pas trop frustrée … Enfin c'est quand même le but de notre sadique petite Leausy … A la semaine prochaine …_

_N/B : Rien de spé à dire si ce n'est que j'essayerais de pas être en retard cette fois..._

_N/leausy: Alors après une grève de mes bétas pour cause de sadisme extrème, et surtout parce qu'Ed embrasse Tanya, enfin comme ci j'y étais pour quelque chose... elles ont quand même accepté __de corriger ce chapitre! Un remerciement spécial à Mylène alias malice, qui a donné un coup de main pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'aucune de vous n'aura des envies de meurtre que se soit à mon égard ou a celui d'un des persos de la fic!)_


	29. Chapter 28: Assumer

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

Réponse aux review presqu'anonymes du chapitre précédent:

**Emelyne:** j'adore, je suis fan de tes commentaires! J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre avec autant de détaille et de précision mais je me dois d'être concise cela dit si tu le souhaite laisse moi ton mail et je me ferais un plaisir de débattre avec toi.

Pour Edward, tu auras les réponses enfin certaine dans ce chapitre!

Je crois qu'on envie toute Bella pour la chance qu'elle a d'avoir jasper comme frère! Non?

Pour Stephen, hum bien cerné jusque là, mais comme tu le dis attendons les futurs chapitres pour voir s'il est toujours aussi honnête dans ses actions...

je te laisse découvrir la réaction de Bella, et les répercussions de celle-ci en espérant ne pas te décevoir. Mais les non-dit n'éclateront pas encore enfin pas tous!

**Aliaa:** Bien résumé pour Tanya et Stephen! Pour Edward je te remercie ne pas le juger de suite, tu fais partis des rares qui attende avant de le faire...d'ailleurs tu noteras que ma fic est basé justement sur notre inaptitude à ne pas juger sans savoir (enfin une grande majorité de personne sont malheureusement ainsi)

**Majae**: Désolée pour la frustration! Pour répondre à ta question il reste 6 chapitre sans compter celui-ci plus l'épilogue. Tu souffres vraiment? Parce qu'il y a quand même de bon moment non?

**Line**: merci pour cette longue review! Et ne t'inquiète pas même si c'est un vrai bonheur d'en recevoir, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours évident d'en laisser, moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à en mettre sur les fics que je lis et même si j'ai adoré le chapitre lu! Edward est un personnage bien complexe, il a compris les erreurs qu'il avait commise avec Bella et essaye d'être meilleur malheureusement c'est Tanya qui en bénéficie pour le moment...Pour Stephen, c'est clair qu'il n'a pas vraiment cherché à vérifier ce que sa cousine pouvait lui dire tant que cela l'arrangeait et lui permettait d'avoir Bella il s'empressait de la croire...dommage, s'il avait était plus curieux plein de chose aurait été différente!

Je te laisse découvrir comment va se passer la suite...en espérant que ta frustration et ta colère(?) soit calmé à la fin de celui-ci!

**Titine**: Oh Mon Ed en a pris pour son grade, le pauvre il a été tellement insulté dans les review! Mais bon je vous comprends moi-aussi je l'ai fait ! Ne tire pas de conclusion, Ed a déconné mais attends d'avoir sa version parce que Tanya est très forte pour faire croire des choses qui ne se passe que dans sa tête!

**Cullen51**: crois-moi t'es pas la seule à ne pas aimé qu'Ed embrasse Tanya! En ce qui concerne la relation entre Bella et Edward tant qu'ils y aura des non-dit elle risque de ne pas être simple...

**Marie**:t'inquiète pas de souci pour les com'! Même si j'adore les recevoir, je conçois qu'on ai pas envie d'en laisser pour diverse raison! Oh tu veux tous les tué? Attends la fin de la fic alors sinon vais me retrouver sans personnage!lol! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire mais je ne t'en dis pas plus...

**Ebony Bones:** Tu sauras ce que fabrique Ed avec Tanya dans ce chapitre! A bientôt!

**Patiewsnow,Princetongirl818, Emichlo, Marion**: Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages sauf un appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 28:Assumer

* * *

Pov Ed:

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assis devant mon piano, laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur les touches, tout comme mon esprit sur cette désastreuse journée. Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par une main pressant mon épaule. Je me tournai pour voir ma mère se tenir devant moi, son visage reflétant son inquiétude. Je savais qu'Alice lui avait probablement tout dit sur la journée d'hier, je savais aussi qu'elle ne poserait pas de question et qu'elle me laisserait le temps nécessaire pour que je me confie.

**- Tu veux un chocolat mon grand ?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Une fois installés à table l'un en face de l'autre, je passais mes deux mains sur mon visage pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées mais rien ne changea. J'étais perdu, incapable de voir clairement ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

**- Tout va s'arranger mon chéri. Tu sais, parfois on pense que tout est fichu et il suffit juste d'un petit rien pour que tout reparte...**

**- Je crois pas maman, pas cette fois. Alice t'a expliqué je suppose...**

**- Alice et les autres m'ont dit pour Bella et l'histoire de sa mère. Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu avais consolé Tanya... C'est bien, elle avait besoin d'un soutien elle aussi.**

Oui... Je savais que ma mère ne me jugerait pas mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire ! Pourquoi avoir été avec Tanya ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été plutôt voir Bella ? _(N/J : Ah bah ça on se le demande ! *lève les yeux au Ciel*)_

_Parce qu'elle t'a dit de dégager ?_

_Elle ne le pensait peut-être pas..._

_Elle était très convaincante alors !_

_Putain !_

**- Maman j'ai peur ! Je n'aurais pas dû revenir avec Tanya...**

Je ne pus continuer, mon père venant de descendre. Il semblait énervé.

**- Edward.**

**- Papa.**

**- Bien, tu ne le sais pas parce que tu n'as pas daigné sortir de ta chambre mais hier soir, avant de rentrer, j'ai dû faire un détour par chez les Swan !**

Je voulais lui demander si Bella allait bien mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps...

**- Non ne me coupe pas ! Tu vas écouter très attentivement ce que je vais te dire et après tu feras ce qui te semble juste !**

**Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, Bella était très mal. J'ai dû lui donner un calmant et la seule chose qu'elle ait dite avant que je ne parte c'est « Il m'a menti, il aime Tanya » ! Jasper m'a confirmé qu'elle parlait de toi. Alors Edward, je sais par quoi tu es passé. Avec ta mère nous avons toléré ton attitude avec les filles. Entendre les gens parler de mon fils comme d'un coureur de jupons ou un profiteur n'a jamais été agréable. Nous t'avons donné des valeurs ! Ta mère pensait que tu devais faire cela pour extérioriser tes démons, soit ! Mais là tu ne joues plus Edward ! Là tu fais souffrir gratuitement Isabella et je ne le tolèrerai pas ! Conduis-toi comme un homme et ne me déçois pas !**

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Pensait-il que je ne culpabilisais pas déjà assez ? Savoir Tanya dans mon lit et Bella seule dans le sien ? _(N/B : No comment... Enfin si, PAUVRE TACHE !)_ Croyait-il vraiment que j'aimais être un putain d'enculé ?

C'était ce que j'étais, encore plus maintenant ! Jamais elle ne me pardonnerait... Elle pensait que j'aimais Tanya mais elle m'avait insulté... Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? _(N/B : Dois-je me répéter ?)_

**- Papa... Quoi que tu penses, j'ai agi au mieux. Enfin, j'ai essayé... Hier, Bella m'a repoussé. Quand j'ai voulu l'aider, elle m'a dit d'aller en enfer ! Papa, que pouvais-je faire ? Tanya s'est jetée dans mes bras en pleurs ! Voulais-tu que je la laisse seule ? Voulais-tu que j'abandonne une amie ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Edward ! Je te dis de prendre conscience de tes actes et de les assumer !**

**- Mais j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes ! Crois-tu que je sois debout de si bonne heure pour admirer le soleil se lever à Forks ? Non, je suis là parce que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Je suis perdu papa ! J'ai merdé, je le sais et je m'en veux !**

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ses reproches et ses pseudo-conseils alors je partis prendre une nouvelle douche.

Sous celle-ci je repensais à cette nuit, à comment tout avait dégénéré. Elle m'avait dit m'aimer et m'avait embrassé et putain je lui avais rendu son baiser ! Je n'aurais pas dû... Pourquoi la prendre dans mes bras ? La consoler oui mais il était évident que vu les circonstances, cela pouvait déraper... Et tout le problème était là ! Impossible de retourner en arrière, impossible d'effacer cette nuit et mes erreurs ! Non, je devrai vivre avec et subir les conséquences.

Après être sorti de la salle de bain, j'allai réveiller Tanya afin qu'elle puisse avoir du temps pour déjeuner et se laver. Quand je redescendis à la cuisine, mon père était déjà parti pour l'hôpital. Je saluai Alice et Rosalie qui ne me répondirent pas. J'entendis ensuite Emmett leur crier de se dépêcher car il ne voulait pas être en retard chez Bella. Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de son prénom. Je voulais dire à Alice de l'embrasser pour moi et de lui dire que je la verrais avant les cours mais Tanya arriva et m'enlaça à ce moment là. J'entendis quelqu'un grogner et Alice marmonner un _« pauvre con »_ qui m'était vraisemblablement adressé. _(N/J : Bien fait ! C'est __mérité ! N/B : Non elle disait ça au facteur qui lui a lancé le botin sur ses louboutins ! Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Qui d'autre ?N/L: mon pauvre Ed heureusement que je suis là pour te défendre! Mais bon tu chie avec Tanya!)_

**- Tanya, s'il te plait...**

**- Oh ! Excuse Eddy, il faudrait passer chez moi pour que je prenne des affaires propres !**

Elle semblait aller nettement mieux que la veille. Elle était souriante et plus une once de tristesse ne vrillait son regard. J'en étais enchanté. _(N/B : Forcément t'es tombé dans la panneau ! Et toi comme un con t'en es heureux...)_

Une fois devant chez elle, je m'adossai à ma portière pour l'attendre. Stephen sortit alors et m'adressa un vague signe de tête, un sourire hypocrite collé sur le visage. Ce gars m'énervait. Je le tenais responsable pour une grosse partie de cette merde. S'il n'avait pas tellement insisté auprès de Bella pour être avec elle, Tanya n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire pour leur famille et elle ne m'aurait pas rejeté...

_Ouais mais avec des si on referait le monde..._

_Ben j'aimerais pouvoir le refaire..._

_Je sais !_

Tanya venait de ressortir de chez elle, habillée d'une jupe et d'un haut moulant. Elle voulait certainement être sexy mais je ne la trouvais que plus vulgaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fît dans le silence le plus total. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait savoir et m'avait promis de ne pas faire de vagues. Malgré tout, j'étais tendu. On allait arriver ensemble. Je savais d'avance ce que tout le monde penserait... Et peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tort... J'espérais seulement que Bella ne nous verrait pas. C'était lâche mais je n'étais pas prêt à une confrontation. Ma nuit blanche ne m'avait pas permis de digérer les évènements de la veille et je n'avais toujours pas les idées claires...

Je garai ma voiture à sa place habituelle. D'où nous étions, je pouvais déjà voir le groupe. Ils entouraient tous Bella comme si celle-ci devait être protégée. Je ne voulais pas sortir de la voiture. Je savais que rien de bon ne se passerait aujourd'hui, tout était beaucoup trop frais. Rien ne se passerait bien, j'en étais convaincu !

**- Eddy, allez viens !**

**- J'arrive Tanya !**

En sortant de la voiture, je la sentis agripper mon bras. Je voulais la repousser mais son regard me dissuada de le faire. Elle semblait apeurée... De quoi pouvait-elle avoir peur ? _(N/B : De nous pardi ! Au bûcher la pintade ! Ce soir c'est rôti de dinde ! N/L: mdr, c'est pourtant pas Noël pour manger de la dinde si?)_

**- Tanya ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui... J'ai peur, regarde comme ils nous dévisagent !**

**- T'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien contre toi. C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, ok ? Tout va bien aller.**

J'essayais de la convaincre autant que moi !

Plus on s'approchait, plus mon cœur battait fort. Et si elle refusait de me parler ? Et s'ils m'empêchaient de lui parler ?

Arrivé quasiment à leur hauteur, je vis Stephen parler avec Bella. Celle-ci semblait refuser de se retourner vers nous. La savoir aussi proche de moi tout en refusant de me regarder me brisa à nouveau. Je sentais mes yeux piquer. Je devais me ressaisir, je devais affronter ce qui allait se passer parce qu'il fallait que j'assume la merde que j'avais mise.

Quand Bella se tourna vers nous, je crus mourir tant la douleur sur son visage me transperça de part en part. J'aurais dû être avec elle et pas avec Tanya. J'aurais dû la bercer elle et pas Tanya. J'aurais dû passer la nuit avec Bella et pas avec Tanya... Je n'étais qu'un con ! _(N/B : Ca on le sait alors arrete de radoter papy mouzo et agis bordel ! N/J : Une lueur d'espoir ? N/B : Rêve pas trop ma folle... L'espoir c'est beaucoup lui demander...N/L: Bee que de pessimisme! Moi je dis l'espoir fait vivre!)_

Stephen lui tendit sa main et mon ange s'en empara avec force. Ils partirent rapidement sans se retourner. Si elle quittait le parking avec lui, je savais que c'était fini ! Pas de retour possible, je savais ce qui se passerait entre eux. Je le savais parce que je connaissais le sentiment puissant que la peur et la souffrance faisait naître et cette envie plus forte que tout de l'oublier par tous les moyens. Je le savais parce que c'était ce que j'avais ressenti hier soir... Et je refusais que Bella fasse cela, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière après ça comme je ne le pouvais pas. Alors j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait, j'allais les intercepter mais je fus devancé.

**- Swan, tu ne vas pas fuir comme ça ?**

_Putain Tanya !_

**- Tanya !**

**- Oh Eddy ! Quoi ? Il est trop tôt ? Tu veux encore attendre ?**

_Putain ! Elle fait quoi là ? (N/B : Devine trou du cul !)_

_J'en sais rien mais ça craint !_

Stephen s'était figé et Bella semblait hésiter. Je m'aperçus alors qu'une bonne partie des élèves regardaient dans notre direction.

**- Tanya c'est bon, tu as gagné, laisse Bella tranquille maintenant.**

Stephen venait de parler et moi j'étais perdu... Qu'avait gagné Tanya ? Je regardais vers ma famille. Ils semblaient toujours aussi furieux contre moi et ne paraissaient pas étonné par les propos de Stephen.

Mike et Tyler arrivèrent.

**- Alors Cullen, fier de toi ?**

**- De quoi tu parles Mike ?**

**- Et bien, tu as gagné ton pari ! Tu as mis Swan dans ton lit et maintenant tu la dégages pour Tanya. Bravo, tu m'as surpassé, je m'incline devant toi !**

**- Oh, ouais ! Putain t'es trop fort ! J'y ai même cru à ton numéro du parfait petit ami de Swan. Mais vu que c'était du bluff, moi j'suis dispo ! C'est quand et où tu veux !**

Putain ! A quoi ils jouaient tous ? J'hésitais entre exploser leurs gueules sans comprendre ou avoir des éclaircissements !

**- Bon, maintenant vous allez m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez, de quel putain de pari ? Mike !**

**- Arrête de faire ça, Eddy ! Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu n'as été avec Swan que pour me venger !**

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Là j'avais juste envie de lui mettre un coup. _(N/J : Ben faut pas te gêner surtout ! N/B : Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang !__) _Fini la culpabilité, fini de vouloir être gentil et de vouloir la consoler ! Je replongeai des années en arrière. J'étais à nouveau un pantin ! Elle m'avait manipulé, elle avait fait comme Sandy ! Je laissai alors toute ma haine exploser...

**- Putain ! Tanya, je jure que si tu dis encore une fois que j'ai voulu te venger, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule que tu sois une fille ou non ! J'ai pas fait de pari ! Et Mike, je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça !**

Pendant que je hurlais sur Tanya j'avais mis un coup sur le capot d'une des voitures devant moi. J'étais hors de moi mais je devais me maîtriser. Si je voulais pouvoir m'expliquer avec Bells, je devais retrouver mon calme.

**- Oh c'est bon Edward, maintenant arrête ! Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça ! Tu voulais humilier Bella, c'est fait ! Va retrouver tes amis et laisse-la !**

**- Stephen reste en dehors de ça ! Bella, s'il te plait regarde moi, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'ils disent.**

Elle restait dos à moi, tenant toujours la main de Stephen, lui tirant légèrement le bras, probablement pour lui dire de partir. Alors qu'ils amorçaient un pas en direction de sa voiture, je me souvins comment elle avait réussi à me retenir le soir où Stephen l'avait embrassé...

**- Bulle... Rappelle-toi notre promesse...**

Enfin, elle se retourna mais son visage resta baissé. Alors doucement je m'approchais d'elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire mais il fallait que je puisse lui parler. Pas devant tout le monde non, mais seul à seule. J'allais tout lui dire. Pas de secret et elle choisirait ou non de me pardonner.

**- Viens.** Lui dis-je en tendant ma main.

**- Eddy, si tu pars avec elle, tout est fini entre nous !**

**- Tanya, c'est fini depuis bien longtemps !**

**- Ah ? Et cette nuit alors ? Il ne me semble pas que c'était si clair que cela !**

La bombe venait d'être lâchée. J'avais toujours la main de Bella dans la mienne, lui serrant un peu plus de peur qu'elle ne l'enlève. Je la regardai en espérant qu'elle pouvait voir que j'allais tout lui dire mais pas ici. En espérant qu'elle me suive malgré ce que venait de sous entendre Tanya...

Bella ne me lâcha pas et me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois installé, je partis rapidement du lycée, l'emmenant là où il me serait plus simple de tout lui avouer, là où je lui avais raconté mon passé.

_Pov Jasper:_

Je me réveillai d'une nuit pas vraiment réparatrice. J'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil même après avoir téléphoné à Alice. Savoir qu'Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre avec l'autre pintade me faisait horriblement mal. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour ma sœur de cœur ! Elle allait tellement souffrir quand elle comprendrait qu'il s'était remis avec l'autre. _(N/J : Ah non Jasper, c'est pas avec de la négativité qu'on va y arriver ! Positive attitude !^^ N/B : Lorie sort du corps de ma folle !^^)_

Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Est-ce que Stephen avait dit vrai pour ce pari ? Non, c'était impossible ! Quoique logique finalement... Pourquoi l'avait-on cru ? Pourquoi lui avait-on accordé notre confiance si facilement ? Il est impossible de changer autant en si peu de temps ! Plus je réfléchissais à tous les changements depuis le retour de Bella et plus je voyais qu'on s'était laissé embobiner par ce mec...

Comment n'avait-on pas vu son jeu ? Il était évident que tout n'était que manigance ! Mais pourquoi ma sœur ? Tanya avait des raisons de la détester même si Isabella n'était pas responsable des faits. Mais Little-Cullen lui... Quelles étaient ses excuses pour humilier ma sœur ainsi ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Plus rien n'avait de logique, j'étais perdu... J'espérai seulement que Bella refuserait d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, cela lui éviterait une confrontation avec les deux autres. Mais mon espoir fut vite anéanti quand je l'entendis se lever. Rapidement, j'appelais Alice pour l'avertir.

**- Al, c'est moi mon ange.**

**- Jazz ? Bella va mieux ?**

**- Oui, elle se prépare pour le lycée. Je... Alice, s'il te plait viens !**

**- On va venir. Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz, on sera tous là pour la soutenir. Emmett et Rosalie seront avec moi.**

**- Merci !**

Je raccrochai soulagé de ne pas être seul avec Bella quand elle verrait Edward arriver avec Tanya. Je ne pouvais imaginer comment elle allait réagir. Je savais d'avance qu'il nous faudrait du soutien et surtout que j'allais avoir besoin de rester maître de ma colère si je ne voulais pas frapper Edward...

J'avais pris mon temps avant de descendre. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui expliquerait à Bella qu'Edward avait passé la nuit avec l'autre. Je n'en avais pas le courage. En arrivant dans la cuisine à la dernière minute, j'avais évité de justesse les questionnements et même si elle avait compris que je lui cachais quelque chose, elle n'avait pu me demander quoi.

Pour une fois, l'humour d'Emmett nous permit de passer le trajet jusqu'au lycée dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. Je savais que cela serait de courte durée. J'avais conscience que d'ici quelques minutes, Bella serait anéantie et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'éviter. Je ne pouvais qu'être à ses cotés pour la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais. Phil avait été clair avec Charlie, elle devait affronter les choses et ne pas les fuir.

Quand la Volvo grise était entrée sur le parking, tout mon corps se tendit prêt à bondir s'il le fallait. Je sentis la main d'Alice, posée sur mon avant-bras, signe qu'elle souhaitait que je ne fasse rien immédiatement. Alors que je me rapprochais de Bella, Emmett fit le même mouvement de l'autre coté. Alice et Rosalie se mirent devant nous. Je ne sus si c'était pour protéger Bella ou Edward mais en se plaçant ainsi, elles nous empêchaient clairement de lui sauter dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Stephen parlait avec Bella. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il lui racontait, trop occupé à regarder les deux autres s'approcher. Comment osait-il venir vers nous, l'autre sangsue accroché à son bras ?

Alice me parlait, essayant de me calmer. Je ne saisissais pas tout ce qu'elle me disait, trop concentré sur Little-Cullen. J'entendais encore plus vaguement Rosalie parler avec Emmett, qui visiblement était tout autant énervé que moi.

Puis tout s'enchaîna. Tandis que Bella s'éloignait avec Stephen, la voix nasillarde de Tanya les stoppa. Stephen intervint en demandant à Tanya de ne pas en rajouter mais Mike et Tyler arrivèrent. On y était, j'allais enfin avoir le fin mot sur cette histoire de pari.

La réaction d'Edward m'étonna. Il sembla aussi perdu que moi. Il ne paraissait pas plus au courant que nous voir peut-être même moins. Il se mit à hurler sur Tanya, abattant ses poings sur le capot d'une voiture. Il était dans une telle rage qu'instinctivement, j'attrapai Alice et la fit reculer d'un pas.

Nous étions Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et moi légèrement en retrait sur le coté gauche d'Edward, lui se tenant entre une voiture et Tanya. Cette dernière était devant Stephen et Bella. Mike et Tyler quant à eux, se trouvaient sur la gauche de Tanya. Finalement, en regardant autour de nous je vis que tous les élèves présents commençaient à s'amasser autour de nous pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait. Une bande de charognards ni plus ni moins ! Tous à se délecter du malheur des autres ! J'avais honte... Honte d'être parmi eux... _(N/B : Bonjour le soutien !)_

Mike et Tanya tentaient de faire avouer à Edward pour le pari mais il semblait soit très fort pour ne pas le faire, soit il n'était vraiment pas au courant. Même Stephen n'avait pas réussi à le faire lâcher le morceau. Il semblait vraiment mal, presque aussi mal que Bella dont j'apercevais le visage malgré sa tête toujours baissée. Elle paraissait anéantie, comme vidée. J'avais l'impression de revoir la Bella du début d'année, venant au lycée comme elle irait à l'abattoir. Or, depuis le centre, elle avait toujours cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux, ce truc que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à définir, une sorte de rage de vaincre, l'envie de montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'eux, de leur montrer à tous qui était la vraie Isabella Swan. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela semblait mort, envolé comme la fumée d'un feu de camp...

Quand Bella voulut partir en tirant le bras de Stephen, Edward sembla reprendre conscience. Alors que je pensais qu'elle serait partie sans un regard pour lui, elle se retourna au moment où il l'avait appelée Bulle. Puis ils partirent ensemble. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle partait avec lui alors que Tanya venait de sous entendre qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble ? Elle partait avec lui malgré l'insistance de Mike et compagnie pour le pari ? Pourquoi voulait-elle souffrir à ce point ? Quelque chose m'échappait et il allait falloir me donner des réponses !

**- Alice ? Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu me dises tout sur Edward ! Bella ne l'aurait jamais suivi sans raison !**

**- Jasper... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Edward a un passé douloureux mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter.**

**- Al, je crois qu'il doit savoir. Edward l'a dit à Bella alors...**

**- Rose, je ne sais pas... J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille si je le raconte... Ce n'est pas mon histoire.**

**- Très bien. Et bien c'est la mienne alors je vais lui dire moi ! **Lâcha Emmett.

**- Venez, allons à la maison ! Nous serons plus tranquille... **Proposa Alice.

Nous remontions dans la Jeep et partîmes en direction de la villa des Cullen. Arrivés devant, la voiture d'Edward y était garée. Alice se proposa pour vérifier s'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Quand elle revint nous informer que la maison était déserte, nous y entrâmes.

Emmett me raconta son erreur avec la copine d'Edward et ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur les humiliations quotidiennes de celui-ci. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses tout à coup. Je n'excusais pas son comportement mais cette histoire le rendait plus compréhensible.

Il avait finalement vécu la même chose que Bella en pire. Il était certainement le mieux placé pour la comprendre et l'aider. Je me demandais si lui aussi avait été au centre mais je ne voulais pas leur poser la question directement. Bella ne voulait toujours pas le dire avant son discours.

**- Je comprends mieux certaines choses mais il a réussi à surmonter tout cela maintenant ! Il est l'un des plus populaires. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec son attitude !**

**- Jazz... Sache qu'Edward ne s'en est pas vraiment remis. Il n'a repris confiance en lui qu'en cachant sa vraie personnalité. Il joue une sorte de rôle à Forks, celui d'un tombeur mais ce n'est pas lui. Il aurait dû accepter l'aide que papa voulait lui apporter mais il n'a pas voulu partir dans ce centre. Alors on l'a aidé comme on a pu mais il ne supporte toujours pas les mensonges ou qu'on se serve de lui. Les insultes le font fuir, il en a tellement entendu qu'aujourd'hui il ne les accepte pas. **Expliqua Rosalie.

Ainsi donc, Carlisle avait voulu envoyer Edward chez Phil. Voilà pourquoi il semblait inquiet et intéressé par l'état de Bella. Elle lui rappelait son fils, à la différence qu'elle avait accepté une aide extérieure. Je comprenais mieux le discours de Phil. Mais lequel d'Edward et Bella était le plus avancé dans le processus de guérison ? Et si l'un rechutait, entraînerait-il l'autre ?

**- Tu essayes de me faire comprendre que Bella, en ayant insulté Edward sous le coup de la colère, a provoqué ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? C'est un peu facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos, non ?**

**- Je ne dis pas ça. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que Bella, en insultant et en repoussant Edward comme elle l'a fait hier, l'a renvoyé à son passé. Il a paniqué ! Après, ce qui s'est passé ou non avec l'autre, je n'en connais pas les raisons... **Répondit Rose.

**- Vous y croyez vous à cette histoire de pari ? Stephen n'arrêtait pas de mettre en garde Bells avec ça... Vous en pensez quoi ? **Demandai-je.

**- Moi je n'y crois pas. Edward a beaucoup de défauts. On sait tous qu'il n'était pas le mec le ****plus respectueux des filles qu'il fréquentait mais avec Bella, il est différent. Il est vraiment lui. Et vu la réaction qu'il a eu quand Mike a commencé à parler du pari, je pense vraiment qu'il n'était pas au courant. **Répondit Rosalie.

**- J'suis du même avis que ma Rose. Moi je pense que l'autre blondasse à tout manigancé. **Renchérit Emmett.

**- On devrait aller la voir et lui demander des explications ! **Proposa ma douce.

**- Je suis ok, allons-y ! Je me chargerais même de la faire parler ! **Lança Rosalie.

**- Oh Rose ! Tu me laisseras un peu m'amuser aussi ? **Supplia mon ange.

**- Bien-sûr Lice ! On va lui faire cracher la vérité !**

Les filles semblaient motivées pour tirer les choses au clair avec Tanya. Nous repartîmes donc vers le lycée, l'heure de la pause n'allant pas tarder à sonner.

_Pov Bella:_

Stephen m'emmenait avec lui et je me laissais faire. Je ne voulais pas subir cette humiliation, je savais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Si Edward était avec Tanya, si Stephen disait vrai pour le pari, je serais anéantie et tout le travail fait avec Phil serait oublié. Je devais partir de là, je devais m'éloigner de lui et oublier tout cela. Stephen était le seul à avoir toujours été là, en dehors de Jasper et Angela, je lui faisais maintenant confiance. Oui, j'aurais dû le croire depuis le début. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que trafiquait sa cousine mais j'avais tellement voulu croire Edward que je n'avais pas vu que ce dernier me menait en bateau.

_Pauvre fille pathétique..._

_T'oublie naïve !_

_Aussi c'est vrai !_

Quand Tanya m'interpella, je n'avais pas la force de l'ignorer mais je n'avais pas non plus le courage de l'affronter alors je m'immobilisai, attendant qu'elle vienne planter ses crocs dans ma jugulaire pour y déverser son venin.

Mais rien ne vint. Edward la stoppa, suivi de Stephen, qui lui disait qu'elle en avait assez fait. Oui, elle avait ruiné ma vie pendant pratiquement 18 ans... Elle venait de me prendre la personne à qui j'avais offert mon cœur... Que voulait-elle de plus ? Je ne pouvais plus rien lui donner... Rien ne pouvait être pire que de les voir arriver ensemble ! Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais cru avant d'entendre Mike et Tyler parler du pari. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était figé comme de la glace. J'étais certaine que si l'un d'eux me donnait un tout petit coup, je me briserais en un million de morceaux. La colère d'Edward face au propos des autres me reconnecta légèrement. Pourquoi autant de colère ? Il semblait ne pas être au courant de leur pari stupide...

_Ou il fait semblant ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour jouer encore ?_

_Ne suis-je déjà pas Game over depuis longtemps ?_

_Je sais pas..._

Je voulais m'enfuir. Stephen venait de parler avec Edward mais je n'avais pas écouté, essayant de fermer mon esprit à tout ce qui pouvait être dit. Je ne voulais pas les entendre dire que je n'avais été qu'un putain de pari une fois de plus ! Que Mike se soit servi de moi m'avait brisée. Qu'Edward le fasse me tuerait... Alors que je tirais sur la main de Stephen pour partir, je fus stoppée dans mon élan.

Edward venait d'utiliser mon surnom et me rappeler notre promesse. Pas de décision sans connaître la version de l'autre... Pouvais-je lui accorder du temps pour qu'il m'explique cette merde ? Oui, je l'avais repoussé hier... Je lui avais dit d'aller en enfer mais je pouvais essayer de comprendre ou au moins écouter pourquoi il était avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Alors sans lever la tête, je me tournai vers eux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, ce qu'il fit. J'attrapai sa main, l'agrippant comme si elle allait me sauver et m'empêcher de me noyer dans ce bordel. Même les paroles de Tanya ricochèrent dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas les analyser. J'attendrais la version d'Edward. Il ne pouvait pas avoir joué tout ce temps. Je me souvenais alors que le matin même, mon père m'avait parlé de Phil. Ce dernier avait dit que je devais m'expliquer avec Edward, je devais l'écouter et prendre en compte nos passés respectifs. Nous n'en étions pas au même stade de la thérapie mais lequel de nous était le plus fort ? Lui probablement...

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis le départ du lycée, l'un et l'autre étions perdus dans nos pensées... Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée de ses parents, pris une couverture dans le coffre et m'entraina avec lui dans les bois.

Toujours dans le silence le plus absolu, nous avions marché jusqu'à la clairière, notre clairière. J'aimais cet endroit. Une magnifique place bordée d'arbres, remplie d'herbe verte et de fleurs sauvages. Mais au-delà de la beauté du lieu, elle représentait pour moi le lieu où Edward m'avait prouvé sa confiance et son amour pour moi, où j'avais espéré pouvoir faire de même plus tard... Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il me dise où nous en étions, je m'attendais à recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur... J'attendais debout, les bras ballants, qu'il prenne la parole parce que j'étais incapable de le faire. J'étais pétrifiée par ce qui allait se passer.

**- Bells viens, assied toi.**

Je m'exécutai. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de toute pensée cohérente donc autant faire ce qu'il demandait.

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Je ne comprends même pas comment on en est arrivé là.**

Je ne disais rien, attendant qu'il poursuive. Je n'allais pas lui être d'une grande aide... Pas que je ne voulais pas mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais savoir où il en était pour reprendre vie, ou pas...

**- Ok... Je vois que tu ne veux pas parler, je vais le faire alors mais écoute moi jusqu'à la fin... Ok ?**

Je ne répondis rien à nouveau, lui faisant un simple signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

**- Hier, quand je t'ai vu sur le terrain avec Stephen et Tanya, je n'ai pas compris immédiatement. Puis quand tu m'as hurlé dessus j'ai pensé… Enfin, j'en sais rien... Je ne ****comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tu as parlé de mon passé, tu t'es servi de la confiance que j'avais en toi pour me faire du mal... Enfin, je l'ai vécu ainsi. Tu n'es pas entrée dans les détails mais toute la colère que tu avais contre moi à ce moment là m'a choqué. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qui t'avais mise dans cet état... **

**C'est une fois chez toi que j'ai compris, que j'ai fait le lien entre ce que Tanya m'avait confié le soir à Port-Angeles et ce que tu disais à ton père. J'ai à nouveau voulu te montrer que j'étais là mais encore une fois tu m'as repoussé. Je me suis senti si mal Bella, je voulais te soutenir et toi tu m'insultais et me virais de chez toi. Tanya est arrivée et s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais surpris de sa réaction mais je ne pouvais pas la rejeter. Tu venais ****de me faire subir cela et j'en connaissais la douleur alors j'ai essayé de l'apaiser, lui promettant d'être là après... Ce que j'ai fais. J'aurais voulu être là pour toi mais tu ne m'en avais pas laissé l'occasion, elle si. Alors je l'ai consolée, comme j'aurais voulu le faire pour toi. Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener chez moi et j'ai accepté.**

Il fit une pause, prenant son nez entre ses doigts, il le faisait souvent pour se donner du courage ou se calmer. Je trouvais ce geste très sexy d'ordinaire, mais là, j'avais peur de la suite... S'il devait prendre du courage cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire que la suite serait douloureuse.

**- On s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre. Elle pleurait beaucoup et je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour la consoler, alors je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été toi. Je me suis donc allongé à coté d'elle, en essayant de la bercer. Quand je l'ai entendue me dire qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai pris conscience que mes gestes pouvaient être interprétés différemment que pour de simples gestes de réconfort. Mais le temps que j'analyse cela, elle s'était retournée et elle m'embrassait. Au départ, je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser mais je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais rejeté et la douleur a refait surface. Je voulais seulement oublier. Oublier que tu ne voulais pas de moi Bella, alors je lui ai rendu son baiser...**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. La nausée venait de me prendre, mes mains tremblaient et mon cerveau analysait plus vite les faits qu'Edward ne les racontait. Lui n'en était qu'au baiser alors que moi, je les voyais déjà en train de faire l'amour... Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il avait couché avec Tanya. Je devais l'empêcher de le faire.

**- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de me donner les détails !** Assénais-je avec violence.

**- Bella, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que c'est dur mais ça l'est aussi pour moi.**

Résignée et me rappelant encore ce que Phil avait dit, je le laissais poursuivre, essayant de faire taire mon cœur qui hurlait de douleur. Je tentai de déconnecter mon cerveau des sensations et des émotions qui m'assaillaient de toute part. En vain... Je souffrais de plus en plus. Ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Mes larmes, que j'avais cru séchées depuis un moment, n'était que plus abondantes, à croire qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient plus jamais de couler…

**- Alors pour oublier le mal que je ressentais, je l'embrassais, la laissant jouer avec ma chemise, me fichant des conséquences. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé torse nu. Je ne veux pas te mentir Bella, je... J'avais l'intention de coucher avec elle mais son téléphone portable a sonné, me faisant prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Je me suis éloigné d'elle, j'ai remis ma chemise et quand elle a eu fini de parler au téléphone, je lui ai dit de remettre son haut.**

Je devais être en enfer ! C'est ça ! Oui, je devais soit être morte et avoir été condamnée à errer pendant l'éternité en enfer pour un quelconque péché, soit faire un cauchemar. Bien-sûr ! C'était un cauchemar, j'en faisais souvent ! Allez, d'ici quelques secondes j'allais hurler et Jasper entrerait dans la chambre, me secouerait en me disant que je venais une fois de plus de jouer au réveil matin. Non ? Non, je ne me réveillais pas...

**- Je suis désolé Bells, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Je voulais juste oublier que tu m'avais abandonné. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison valable, je sais que tu n'as agi que sous le coup de la colère mais je n'ai pas agi rationnellement. J'étais perdu mais son appel m'a sauvé.**

**J'ai ensuite parlé avec Tanya. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que je n'avais agi que sous le coup ****de la colère, que je ne voulais pas te perdre, que tu étais la seule qui comptait pour moi. Je lui ai dit que ce qui s'était passé entre elle et moi n'avait pas d'importance, que cela ne représentait rien. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais que mon amitié à lui offrir Bella, et j'étais sincère, je ne veux rien d'autre de Tanya ! Juste de l'amitié. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à essayer d'analyser tout cela, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Quand je me suis finalement décidé à quitter le lit, ce fut pour aller jouer du piano. Je ne sais combien de temps après, ma mère est venue, elle m'a parlé un peu, puis mon père m'a fait la morale, m'a appris que tu allais mal. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'aurais dû rester même si tu m'avais dit de partir. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie... Mon père m'a aussi informé que la seule phrase que tu ais prononcé avait été pour dire que je t'avais menti et que j'aimais Tanya. Bella, je te jure sur ma vie, que je n'aime qu'une seule personne et c'est toi. Pardonne-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu me demande pour que tu me pardonnes. Je suis tellement désolé de te faire du mal... Je n'ai jamais fait de pari, je ne sais pas d'où leur vient cette stupide idée, encore que je pense que Tanya n'y est pas étrangère...**

Il pleurait, comme moi. Il était à bout de souffle, comme moi. Je pouvais voir ses mains nerveuses passer et repasser dans ses cheveux. J'étais certaine qu'elles devaient être aussi moites et tremblantes que les miennes. Je n'avais qu'une envie... Lui pardonner, le prendre dans mes bras et me fondre en lui mais je ne pouvais pas. _(N/B : Ça fait trois envies ça ! ^^ Oui je sais c'est idiot comme com mais un besoin de détente se fait sentir ^^)_ La douleur était trop vive. Je devais prendre du recul. Je devais parler avec Phil et avec Alec. Ils m'aideraient à y voir plus clair. Oui, j'allais faire cela.

**- Edward, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je te pardonne, crois-moi. J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et oublier tout cela mais c'est trop dur. Tu as trahi la confiance que j'avais en toi, en nous... Bien-sûr, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'aurais pas dû diriger ma colère contre toi mais Tanya et Stephen m'avaient dit que tu savais pourquoi elle me haïssait, que tu voulais l'aider à me faire du mal... Et puis cette histoire de pari, qui revient sans cesse sur le devant, je ne le supporte plus. Je dois prendre un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela. J'ai besoin d'être convaincue qu'il n'y a pas de pari, besoin de reprendre confiance en toi, en nous… Il va falloir que tu me prouves ce que tu viens de me dire, Edward. Tu vas devoir me montrer que je compte plus à tes yeux que le reste, que je peux te faire confiance...**

**- Je ferais tout pour. Je ne sais pas comment mais je tâcherais de me montrer digne de toi.**

**- Bien. Je voudrais rentrer maintenant. Peux-tu me déposer chez moi ?**

**- Bien-sûr mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose avant...**

**- Tu peux toujours demander ! Je verrais si je peux y répondre...**

**- Je sais que tout est loin d'être réglé entre nous mais j'aimerais juste te sentir... **_(N/B : Pourquoi ? Elle pue ?)_** Je voudrais te sentir dans mes bras, juste pour me donner de l'espoir... **_(N/B : Aaaaahhhh ok...)_

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage, j'avais moi aussi besoin de le sentir me prendre dans ses bras. Je voulais être dans ce cocon rassurant et protecteur. Tout était loin d'être pardonné et cela serait probablement loin d'être le cas, mais nous avions tous les deux besoin de sentir que c'était envisageable.

En rentrant, j'avais immédiatement téléphoné à Alec. Je lui avais expliqué toute l'histoire en commençant par celle de ma mère, pour finir sur cette histoire de pari. Selon lui, Tanya était à l'origine de toute la merde entre Edward et moi. Il pensait qu'elle avait monté une histoire à Stephen pour que celui-ci m'éloigne d'Edward mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Pourquoi Mike et Tyler marcheraient-ils dans sa combine ? Il avait cependant été d'accord avec moi sur le fait de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir calmement à tout cela.

Puis j'avais eu Phil au téléphone, je lui avais raconté l'histoire également, lui demandant comment il connaissait Edward. J'avais alors compris que Carlisle avait vraiment voulu envoyer Edward au centre mais comme celui-ci avait refusé, Phil avait pris des nouvelles et donné des conseils à Carlisle régulièrement. J'avais aussi demandé à Phil lequel de nous deux était le plus proche de s'en sortir. Pensant qu'il me répondrait Edward, j'avais été choquée de l'entendre me dire que c'était moi. Moi, parce que j'allais avec mon discours notamment, affronter mon passé et faire table rase, alors qu'Edward, refusait de parler de celui-ci bien qu'en m'ayant confié son histoire, il avait fait un grand pas en avant ! Je discutai longtemps avec Phil au sujet d'Edward. Je voulais l'aider mais je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Phil me conseilla d'attendre l'après-discours pour tout expliquer à Edward. Selon lui, même s'il pouvait prendre mal celui-ci, il verrait plus le positif après. Et une fois que j'aurais réglé tous mes problèmes, je serai plus forte pour l'aider. Cependant il me conseillait aussi de ne pas trop le faire attendre avant de lui pardonner si j'avais l'intention de le faire. Je devais être claire. Le laisser douter n'était pas bon pour sa confiance en lui et je pouvais le faire replonger dans ses angoisses. Mais j'avais moi aussi les miennes à gérer... Même Phil trouvait la situation complexe, me disant que je devais juste prendre en compte les risques et aviser. Si effectivement, le pari était réel, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas m'en servir pour appuyer mon discours ? Ouais, une des folies de Phil selon moi, était de toujours voir le positif dans ce qu'il nous arrivait...

Pour lui, c'était une bonne chose que l'histoire de ma mère et Eléazar était enfin dévoilée. Tanya n'aurait plus de raison valable pour me haïr. Il me conseillait même d'aller la trouver pour avoir une discussion face à face et essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je lui avait pourtant dit qu'en plus du problème de nos parents, Tanya m'en voulait pour Edward ! Que le pari soit vrai ou non, Edward était plus proche de moi que d'elle et cela, elle ne le tolérait pas vraiment... Sachant le moment de complicité qu'ils avaient eu la veille, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu croire ! Enfin, vu ce qu'elle avait dit sur le parking, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'Edward allait retourner vers elle... Phil me rassura en me disant que je devais juste lui dire qu'Edward était libre de choisir entre elle et moi. Je n'étais pas convaincue que cela changerait les choses, surtout si comme il me le suggérait, j'organisais une sorte de réunion où nous serions tous les trois ! C'est à dire Tanya, Edward et moi, assis de préférence, dans la même pièce pour discuter. J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner et surtout ce que cela pourrait nous apporter...

J'avais eu le droit à l'analyse de ce que j'attendais comme preuve de la part d'Edward. Comme si je le savais moi-même... Bref, plus d'une heure passée au téléphone pour qu'il me dise d'écouter mon cœur et de me servir de ce que je vivrais pour mon discours... D'ailleurs, il me conseillait de ne plus y toucher jusqu'à trois jours avant de le prononcer. Jour où je devrais le réécrire complètement et le lui passer pour avoir son accord. Cela m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de le peaufiner et avec les examens qui approchaient à grand pas, je devais me concentrer.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure de la pause du midi au lycée. Je décidai de m'y rendre afin de finir la journée de cours. Je partis à pied de la maison et en arrivant au bahut, j'allais directement à la cafétéria. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux voitures présentes ou non sur le parking. Quand j'entrai au réfectoire, le silence se fit presque instantanément. Évidement, tous les regards convergeaient vers moi ! Si j'avais été courageuse, je serais montée sur une table et les aurais envoyés chier ! _(N/B : Ouais vas-y bella ! Montre-leur qui tu es !)_ Mais je n'étais pas courageuse, enfin, pas aujourd'hui... Je pris donc tranquillement un plateau, y posai quelques aliments sans vraiment faire attention à ce que j'y mettais puis après avoir payé, j'allais à la table habituelle, pas celle des Cullen, non, celle des II. J'avais une sorte d'envie de me ressourcer... Étrange peut-être...

Une fois installée, les regards toujours pesants braqués sur moi m'énervaient. En levant la tête, je vis le groupe me regarder étrangement. Edward n'était pas avec eux. Je sentis la nausée revenir. Et s'il était revenu pensant que je ne viendrais pas ? Et s'il était avec Tanya ? Instinctivement, mes yeux se mirent à fouiller la salle et une fois de plus mon sang se figea. Je le vis, debout, les mains posées sur la table devant lui parlant avec Tanya, Stephen, Mike et Tyler. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'eux.

_Putain c'est quoi encore ?_

_J'en sais rien ma belle !_

_Je fais quoi ?_

_Sois forte, fais ce que Phil t'a dit !_

_Euh je vois pas là..._

_Lève-toi et fonce dans le tas !_

_Ok... A quel moment Phil a dit une chose pareille ?_

_Rhooo tu vas pas faire ta mijaurée ! Vas-y, t'as rien à perdre ! (N/B : Yeah ! De l'action ! Vas-y pète le pif de la dinde !)_

Ma conscience n'avait pas tort. De toute façon, humiliée pour humiliée... Je pris mon plateau, me levai et allai m'installer sans un mot en face de Tanya entre les deux bras d'Edward. Celui-ci m'avait laissé prendre place sans bouger, comme pétrifié par ma présence. Les autres, aussi bien ceux présent à cette table que le reste du réfectoire semblaient stupéfaits de me voir faire cela.

**- Euh... Bon appétit ! **

Fallait bien dire un truc et ce fut le premier qui me passa par la tête.

**- Tu fais quoi là ?** Demanda Tanya.

**- Je mange...**

**- Je vois bien mais pourquoi à ma table ?**

**- Ta table ? Alors, je vais peut-être t'apprendre un truc ma grande mais les tables ne sont pas nominatives ! Elle n'est pas à toi et c'est le même principe qu'avec les mecs ! Tu saisis ? **_(N/J : __Notre petite Bella est devenue grande ! N/B : Youhou ! Champagne !)_

Bon ok, Phil m'avait dit de parler avec elle et Edward en tête à tête et là on était plutôt nombreux pour cela mais bon, je faisais avec les moyens du bord.

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**

**- Je veux dire qu'Edward n'appartient à aucune de nous. S'il veut être avec toi, je ne l'en empêcherai pas mais tu devras toi aussi accepter sa décision, si c'est moi qu'il choisit...**

**- Pourquoi je ferais cela ?**

**- Hum... Parce que Tanya, ça fait 18 ans que tu me pourris la vie et ce, sans raison. Celles que tu pouvais avoir ont été réglées et tu me dois bien cette faveur je crois.**

**- Je ne te dois rien ! Et puis tu sais bien qu'Edward va me choisir moi ! Dois-je te rappeler avec qui il a passé la nuit ?**

Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. Même si je pouvais toujours douter de ce que m'avait dit Edward, les avoir tous les deux pouvaient me permettre de leur faire dire la vérité.

**- Oh... Ce que je sais Tanya, c'est qu'Edward a juste été là pour te consoler mais qu'il n'a certainement pas couché avec toi comme tu le sous-entends ! Mais attends, on a qu'à demander au principal intéressé, non ?**

Afin qu'elle seule entende la suite, je me penchai sur la table et lui murmurai :

**- Tout le réfectoire écoute Tanya, alors Edward choisira d'humilier qui ? Toi ou moi ?**

J'affichai un sourire, fière de moi, même si une toute petite partie avait peur qu'Edward ne la choisisse elle... Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce courage et cette audace mais je devais prendre l'avantage. Bien-sûr, j'avais peur de la réaction d'Edward mais qu'avais-je à perdre ? Rien. Enfin, pas grand chose... J'avais déjà subi de nombreuses humiliations alors une de plus ou de moins n'allait pas me tuer, non ?

**- Alors, Ed ? Il n'y a pas que Tanya et Bella qui veulent savoir !** Lança Mike.

Edward prit alors place à coté de moi, regardant Tanya droit dans les yeux.

**- Je n'ai pas couché avec toi Tanya, alors arrête d'inventer des choses !**

**- Oh mais on s'est embrassé !**

**- Tanya, il y a une petite différence entre embrasser quelqu'un et coucher avec ! La semaine dernière, ton cousin m'a embrassé aussi et pourtant nous ne sommes qu'amis.**

Je n'avais pas répondu au baiser de Stephen mais ça elle l'ignorait et je n'allais pas le lui dire. J'espérai seulement qu'Edward ne m'avait pas mené en bateau parce que réflexion faite, je ne survivrais pas à une énième humiliation...

**- Je euh... Eddy ?**

**- Tanya ne m'appelle pas Eddy ! Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, je vais être clair ! J'aime Isabella Swan, je n'ai pas fait de pari ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et Tanya, tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse ! Tu veux humilier Bella ? Essaie et tu m'auras sur ton dos ! Tu crois être encore en mesure de dicter ta loi ? Mais regarde, ils sont tous en train de jubiler de te voir aussi méprisable ! Alors un petit conseil, fais-toi toute petite et oublie Bella !**

Après avoir été remise à sa place, Tanya se leva sous les rires des élèves qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. J'avais envie de prendre Edward dans mes bras, de le remercier d'avoir pris mon parti mais je n'en fis rien. Mike et Tyler parlèrent avec moi comme si nous avions toujours été amis. C'était légèrement surréaliste. J'étais toujours méfiante, me demandant si tout cela ne faisait pas parti d'un plan pour gagner son pari mais je commençais à bien connaître Edward... Le vrai Edward, pas celui qui jouait avec les filles, pas celui qui se pavanait depuis plusieurs années dans ce lycée, non, celui qui avait comme moi des blessures et je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Même si une part de moi continuait à me crier de me méfier, j'étais prête à prendre ce risque.

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance dans notre groupe redevint calme. Victoria ne venait plus au lycée et Laureen et Jessica étaient occupées avec Tyler et Mike. Stephen et Tanya squattaient encore plus qu'avant avec nous mais dans une ambiance plus détendue. Je soupçonnais Stephen d'espérer encore que je changerais d'avis. Tanya, même si elle était toujours aussi superficielle, n'essayait plus de m'humilier ou même de faire des insinuations sur ses relations avec Edward. Quant à lui, il était égal à lui-même, toujours attentionné envers moi et prévenant. Il n'insistait pas pour me voir revenir vers lui et me laissait libre de le faire ou non.

Le samedi, j'étais restée à la maison pour m'avancer dans mes révisions. Jasper avait quant à lui été révisé avec Alice. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir surtout mémorisé le corps de cette dernière plutôt que leur cours mais j'étais heureuse pour lui. Leur relation était si simple que je les enviais souvent. Je savais qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'être à nouveau avec Edward mais j'avais toujours peur... Même s'il me manquait, je n'étais pas vraiment prête à succomber de nouveau à son charme.

Le dimanche après-midi, nous allâmes tous assister aux quarts de finale. Le match fut difficile mais notre équipe arracha la victoire de justesse. Comme au match précédent, les filles se levèrent pour féliciter leur gars. Je fis de même, oubliant momentanément que je n'étais plus avec Edward.

Prise dans l'euphorie du moment, je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Mes mains s'agrippèrent avec force dans ses cheveux et les siennes crochetèrent mes hanches.

La sensation de ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes m'avait terriblement manquée. Son haleine sucrée, sa langue vive, tout m'avait tellement manqué que si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'air, j'aurais pu l'embrasser pour l'éternité ! Mais je devais reprendre ma respiration alors je rompis notre baiser. Il continua à parsemer mes lèvres et mon cou de chastes baisers puis posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Je fis de même, savourant ce moment.

**- Que tu m'as manqué ma bulle !**

**- Toi aussi !**

**- Je dois aller au vestiaire, je reviens vite. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?**

**- Je serais dans les parages, je t'attends.**

_Pov Edward:_

Après avoir déposé Bella chez elle, j'avais décidé de retourner au lycée. Rester chez moi à ruminer n'aurait servi à rien. Et puis je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec Tanya et la meute.

J'arrivai quelques minutes avant la fin des cours de la matinée. J'allais m'installer sur l'un des bancs pour attendre. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'essayai de trouver comment prouver à Bella que j'étais sincère. Quand j'entendis la sonnerie de fin de cours, j'allumai une cigarette. Une fois celle-ci finie, je me dirigeai vers le self et vis ma famille, Jasper, Ben et Angela s'installer à notre table habituelle, alors que Tanya et les autres allèrent s'asseoir à l'opposé. C'était étrange ! D'habitude, les populaires restaient groupés. Même si on ne parlait pas vraiment, Tanya prenait toujours la table derrière la notre. Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle et remettre une fois de plus les choses au clair. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle interfère dans ma relation avec Bella, elle avait assez foutu le bordel.

**- Tanya ? Faut qu'on parle !**

**- Oh Eddy ! Tu es revenu ! Alors c'est bon, tu as expliqué à Bella ?**

**- Oui, je lui ai dit la vérité ! Qu'il n'y avait pas de pari et qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous ! Et arrête de m'appeler Eddy !**

Je venais de finir ma phrase quand je sentis une présence, enfin plutôt quand je remarquai l'attention de tous les élèves portés sur l'entrée du réfectoire. Se tenant entre les portes, Bella sembla hésiter puis finalement, avança, pris un plateau et alla s'asseoir à son ancienne table.

La voir seule me serra le cœur. Pourquoi allait-elle à cette table ? Elle aurait dû aller à notre table ! Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la salle. Quand elle posa son regard sur notre table, je compris que c'était moi qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle était probablement déçue de me trouver au coté de Tanya. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Décidément, niveau timing, j'étais toujours foireux ! Mais étonnamment, elle se leva et vint s'assoir entre mes bras. Surpris par sa réaction, je la laissais faire replaçant immédiatement mes mains de part et d'autre de son plateau. Ma tête frôlait ses cheveux et cette proximité me permettait de sentir son doux parfum, m'envoyant une sorte de décharge électrique. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras... Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la discussion étrange entre Tanya et Bella. Bells utilisait le sarcasme à merveille mais je fus choqué qu'elle demande à Tanya de me laisser choisir entre elles. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas question de choix ! Cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux de Tanya alors que je l'étais éperdument d'elle. Elle murmura quelque chose à Tanya qui m'échappa mais aux vues de l'expression figée de celle-ci, je pouvais imaginer que Bells n'avait pas dû lui dire quelque chose de sympa. Mike me tendit la perche pour prouver à tous que j'aimais vraiment Isabella et je la saisis ne pensant pas qu'en faisant cela, Tanya serait à son tour humiliée. Je ne comprenais pas son obsession à vouloir faire croire à tout prix que nous étions ensemble. Alors je dû lui remettre une fois de plus les pendules à l'heure et Bella se chargea de lui assener un coup supplémentaire. Tanya ne semblait malheureusement pas décidée à comprendre, alors je lui expliquai haut et fort que j'aimais Bella, qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi et que si elle tentait à nouveau d'humilier Isabella elle aurait affaire à moi !

Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui fut humiliée. Les élèves présents semblaient ravis de voir Tanya remise en place. Certains en riaient même. Le repas se termina comme si toute cette histoire n'avait finalement pas existée. Mike et Tyler parlaient avec Bella, enfin la draguaient ouvertement mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Stephen me fixait mais ne dit pas un mot.

Les deux jours suivants, je m'acharnai à montrer à Bella qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Nous n'avions pas repris les joggings mais je passais les prendre avec Alice et les raccompagnais le soir après l'entraînement. Bien que Bella ne soit pas obligée d'y venir, elle s'installait dans les gradins avec Jasper et Angela et semblait réviser.

Le samedi, je restais pratiquement toute la journée dans ma chambre attendant un appel de sa part ou un message mais rien ne vint. _(N/J : Dire que d'habitude, c'est les filles qui se morfondent à regarder leur portable en attendant un appel de leur amoureux ! N/B : Ça lui fait les pieds !)_ Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui téléphoner ou la harceler de messages. Elle m'avait demandé du temps et je devais lui en laisser.

Le dimanche, jour des quarts de finale, j'allai le matin avec mon frère, nous préparer pour le match de l'après-midi. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de gagner car l'équipe que nous rencontrions était une des meilleures.

Le jeu fut dur et éprouvant mais nous arrachâmes la victoire de justesse. L'euphorie gagna notre public qui comme à chaque victoire hurla sa joie, descendant les gradins pour venir nous acclamer. Les pom-pom-girls félicitaient leurs joueurs d'un baiser. Heureusement pour moi, Alice était ma cheerleader attitrée. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Bella me sauter dans les bras. Quand elle le fît, je ne pus réfléchir et l'embrassai avidement. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de ce bonheur retrouvé. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches de façon à la coller encore davantage à mon corps. Quand je la sentis se reculer, je me rendis compte que j'étais à bout de souffle mais je n'étais pas rassasié, j'avais envie de l'embrasser encore. Je déposais de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres et sa mâchoire avant de poser mon front contre le sien et de lui murmurer combien elle m'avait manqué. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais je devais aller me changer. Après lui avoir fait promettre de m'attendre, je partis rapidement me changer.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide dans les vestiaires. Je dus mettre à peine une dizaine de minutes pour me doucher et me changer. Ce fut en courant que je la retrouvais. Habituellement après un match gagné, nous allions au bar fêter notre victoire. Là, je ne voulais être qu'avec Bella. Alors quand je la retrouvai, assise sur les gradins, regardant droit devant elle, je lui attrapai le bras et sans un mot l'emmenai avec moi dans ma voiture.

J'avais hâte d'être seul avec elle. Je voulais à nouveau sentir son corps contre le mien. Je n'avais aucune certitude de pouvoir avoir ce plaisir. Lorsque je me garai devant chez moi, j'osai enfin poser un regard sur ma belle et m'en voulus immédiatement de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix...

**- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ainsi...**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai suivi Edward. Si je n'avais pas voulu, crois-moi je te l'aurais fait savoir !**

Je la conduisis directement dans ma chambre, fermant le verrou. Elle se tenait debout face à moi, attendant que je fasse le premier pas. Sans plus attendre, je m'approchai d'elle, accrochant sa nuque de ma main droite, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Ma langue nerveuse et vive chercha la sienne douce et tendre. Mon autre main s'agrippa à ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Je sentis ses doigts s'attaquer à ma chemise, déboutonnant rapidement les boutons puis sans décoller nos lèvres, elle me l'ôta. Ses mains passant sur mon torse, dessinant des arabesques m'envoyaient des frissons. Je lui enlevai son haut et continuai à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau à proximité, m'arrêtant sur sa poitrine encore emprisonnée. D'un geste habile, j'enlevai le carcan de ses seins. Après un moment à les avoir cajolés, mes mains défirent son pantalon pendant qu'elle s'occupait du mien. Nous n'avions plus que nos sous-vêtements comme remparts mais j'avais besoin de plus et immédiatement. Je déchirai alors sa culotte d'un geste brusque, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Je la collai alors contre la porte, frottant nos intimités gorgées de plaisir, gémissant l'un contre l'autre.

Bella descendit ses mains, les passa sous mon boxer caressa mes fesses de ses doux doigts. Je n'en pouvais plus et mon érection était à son apogée.

J'enlevai mon dernier vêtement et sans préambule la pénétrai. Elle était bloquée contre la porte, ses jambes enroulées autour de mes hanches. Nos gémissements plus proches de cris de plaisir qu'autre chose me rendaient dingue. Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps.

**- Bella… Putain je vais pas tenir...**

**- Oh, Edward... Plus vite !**

Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et nous atteignîmes tous les deux notre paroxysme dans un râle de plaisir.

Sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre, je nous emmenai sur mon lit, nous allongeant l'un face à l'autre. Après quelques instants de repos à tenter de contrôler notre respiration, je l'embrassai tendrement. Nos caresses reprirent de plus belle...

Nous avions refait l'amour plus tendrement, plus amoureusement. Puis nous avions dû nous assoupir car je fus tiré de mes rêves par des éclats de rire provenant du salon.

Isabella et moi prîmes une douche rapide, se savonnant à tour de rôle mais tout en restant chastes. Une fois habillés, nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon.

Emmett ressemblait à Alice, il était aussi euphorique que ma sœur un jour de soldes.

**- Emmett, tu devrais arrêter la drogue !**

**- Oh Eddy chéri ! Tu ne sais pas ce que vous avez raté !**

**- Non effectivement... Et qu'avons nous raté ?**

**- Et bien... Je crois que vous ne le savez pas mais mercredi, Alice et Rosalie ont été discuté posément avec Tanya pendant que vous deux étiez... Euh... Occupés !**

**- Ah... Et quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ?**

**- Et bien Mike et Tyler ont filmé la discussion et ils l'ont mise sur internet. Tout le lycée en parle. Vous auriez vu la tête de Tanya ! Attends, je suis en train de charger la vidéo pour vous la montrer !**

**

* * *

**

_N/J: Désolée si ce chapitre arrive en retard mais c'est cette fois entièrement de ma faute. Semaine de fou au boulot et le temps de pas grand-chose … J'espère que vous aurez apprécier les retrouvailles tout autant que moi … Biz et à la semaine prochaine …_

_N/B : C'est tout... Pour le moment ! Bon moi je veux un descriptif de la video ! hahahaha ! Et vous ? Des muxus !_

_N/L: Désolée pour le retard, mais la rentrée n'aide pas à avoir du temps libre! A la semaine prochaine!_


	30. Chapter 29: Pardonner

Bonjour!

Comme toujours un grand merci à biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction et les commentaires des chapitres, Auteure de la supebe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favories.

**Réponses aux reviews presqu'anonymes:**

**Majae**: Je confirme même à écrire c'est plus facile comme chapitre! Voila la fameuse conversation j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Titine**: C'est vrai qu'Edward est faible on va dire, mais il a des circonstances, a la différence de Bella, lui n'a jamais repris réellement confiance en lui...

**PAtieewsnow**: T'en veux pas t'es pas la seule à avoir douté d'Edward, si je me souviens bien j'suis la seule à lui avoir fait confiance!

**Cullen51**: je crois qu'on a toute voulu étranglé Ed quand il a embrassé Tanya, mais heureusement plus de peur que de mal...

**Nadalexx**: on veut toute un Edward, enfin je crois...

**Marie:** Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils finiront heureux...(enfin moi je le sais mais je dirais rien!)

**Cendrillon49**: Torturé c'est pas ma faute à moi c'est celle de Biboo! (bon j'avoue c'est facile de l'accuser la pauvre elle y est strictement pour rien enfin si c'est elle qui m'a appris l'art des fin sadique!)

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaies!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages sauf un appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 29:

* * *

_Pov Jasper:_

Nous étions repartis au lycée, Alice et Rosalie plus remontées que jamais. Arrivée sur place, Rosalie avait immédiatement remarqué Tanya au milieu de sa meute.

Les deux filles se frayèrent un chemin poussant Tyler et Laureen sur leur passage. Une fois devant Tanya, le regard de Rosalie était froid, limite meurtrier. Quant à Alice, elle avait les poings serrés et semblait prête à bondir dès que nécessaire. J'étais heureux de ne pas être celui après qui elles en avaient... J'étais certain que Tanya allait regretter d'avoir voulu séparer Bella et Edward !

**- Alors Tanya, tu vas bien ?** Dit calmement Rose.

**- Euh... Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Pas trop déçue qu'Edward soit parti avec Isabella ? **Demanda à son tour Alice.

**- Oh non ! Il fait ça par pitié et puis, il est pas encore décidé à mettre fin à son petit jeu...**

Tanya semblait sûre d'elle, satisfaite de pouvoir une fois de plus insinuer que Litlle-Cullen n'était avec ma sœur que pour relever un défi.

**- Es-tu certaine de cela ? **Cracha Rosalie.

Elle était passée de calme à énervée en deux secondes chrono... Impressionnante !

Emmett, à coté de moi, souriait.

**- Ça c'est ma petite femme ! Calme, douce et l'instant d'après... Une vraie lionne !**

**- Emmett t'es impossible!** Souris-je.

Tanya semblait pendant ce temps là hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire.

**- Euh... Oui, enfin Rosie chérie... Crois-tu qu'Eddychouchounet soit intéressé par cette chose ? Elle est si banale, si invisible ! Enfin... Regarde les choses en face ! Après avoir eu une fille telle que moi, il ne pourra pas se contenter d'une fille aussi insipide...**

**- Tanya... Premièrement, tu ne m'appelles pas Rosie chérie ! Deuxièmement, Eddychouchounet comme tu aimes tant l'appeler, est certainement plus intéressé par Bella qu'il ne l'a jamais été par toi ! Tu la trouves invisible ? Pourtant il me semble que tu lui voues une haine sans nom depuis plusieurs années... Elle n'est donc pas si transparente que cela ! De quoi as-tu réellement peur Tanya ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle pourrait te voler la vedette dans ce petit lycée ? Oh remarque, elle le fait déjà...**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi Rosalie ! Edward a pitié d'elle et puis comme Alice fréquente Jasper, Edward est bien obligé de supporter leur présence. Swan ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, je n'ai pas peur d'elle !**

**- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si tu n'avais aucune crainte, tu la laisserais tranquille comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Même quand tu savais qu'Edward se tapait Jessica ou Laureen tu ne leur en a jamais voulu ! Tu le laissais faire parce que tu savais qu'il ne t'appartenait pas mais qu'il ne leur appartiendrais pas non plus. Or, tu as remarqué comme il était différent avec Isabella...**

**Tu l'as vu dès le premier jour ! Tu as vu qu'il la regardait différemment et tu ne l'as pas supporté ! Alors tu t'es arrangée pour rabaisser Bella dès qu'ils étaient à proximité... Tout cela pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui ! Tu es d'un pathétique... Mais tes petites manigances n'ont servis à rien. Juste peut-être à retarder les choses parce qu'aujourd'hui Edward est avec Bella et ce n'est pas prêt de changer !**

Rosalie avait dit toute cela sans jamais lâcher du regard Tanya qui semblait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle avait gardé une voix calme mais sèche. Certainement trop calme pour que l'autre puisse être sereine.

**- Écoute Rosalie, ici c'est moi qui dirige. Ton frère reviendra en rampant vers moi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à la différence de Swan, il aime la popularité ! Il aime être le centre d'attention et ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui apporter.**

**- Mais bien-sûr !** Renchérit Alice. **Il aime tellement la popularité qu'il n'a pas hésité entre toi et Bella tout à l'heure, qu'il n'a pas hésité non plus à dire qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre vous la nuit dernière !**

**- Et bien il a menti !**

Je ne sus pas ce qui c'était passé mais Rosalie avait empoigné le col de Tanya la menaçant.

**- Maintenant sale garce, tu vas arrêter tes mensonges ou je te jure que je te refais le portrait !** Asséna-t-elle.

**- Je... Ne… Mens... Pas… Rosalie. Pourquoi a-t-il demandé de ne pas être dérangé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fermé la porte à clé ? **

**- Parce qu'il voulait te consoler ! Mais je suis bien placée pour le savoir, ma chambre étant celle juste à coté, vous n'avez rien fait ! Alors cesse de colporter des ragots ! **Rétorqua Alice.

**- Ouais... Et si je t'entends encore une fois insinuer qu'Edward a fait un pari sur le dos de Bella ou si tu dis encore une seule fois que vous avez couché ensemble, même une toute petite insinuation sur la nuit dernière, je te pète le nez ! C'est clair ? **Enchaîna Rosalie.

Rosalie et Alice étaient toutes les deux très proches de Tanya. Les deux semblaient sur le point de mettre immédiatement les menaces de Rose à exécution. La blonde en avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que le reste de son groupe s'était légèrement décalé. Mike filmant la scène avec son mobile.

**- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! **

Suite à ses paroles, Rosalie lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre sans perdre de temps, la faisant se tordre de douleur.

**- Maintenant j'espère que tu as peur ! Parce que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je pourrais te faire si je te vois encore essayer d'éloigner Bella et Edward ! Compris ?**

**- Oui... **Articula difficilement Tanya.

Rosalie et Alice s'éloignèrent doucement de la pintade restée figée au milieu de la cour. Personne n'avait loupé l'échange. Tous nous regardaient choqués ou apeurés. Parfois au contraire, leurs sourires montraient qu'ils étaient ravis qu'enfin Tanya soit remise à sa place.

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Nous partîmes chacun de notre coté pour suivre les derniers cours de la matinée. J'espérais qu'Edward et Bella se soient réconciliés.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, appeler ma sœur mais son portable devait être coupé puisque je tombais inlassablement sur sa messagerie. Après avoir pris mon plateau, j'allais m'installer à notre table habituelle, enfin, celle qui l'était depuis que l'on trainait avec les Cullen. Celle des II été restée vide depuis plusieurs semaines. Souvent j'avais une pointe de nostalgie qui m'envahissait quand je repensais à cette période. Nous étions heureux ensemble tous les trois... L'étions nous plus que maintenant ? Non mais on savait où l'on allait... Maintenant, chaque jour était une surprise et finalement, j'aimais assez ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre !

Installé à la table, je fus rejoint par le reste de mes amis et la femme de ma vie qui, toujours aussi rayonnante, était venue m'embrasser avant de s'installer à coté de moi.

**- Eh ! Vous avez remarqué ? Tanya et la meute se sont éloignés de nous !** S'esclaffa Emmett.

**- Normal, vous lui avez flanqué une sacrée peur tout à l'heure. **Répondit Angela à l'intention de Rosalie et Alice qui elles, se mirent à rire. Elle furent rapidement rejointes par nous tous. Il fallait avouer que cela avait été très drôle de voir la pintade apeurée.

**- Oh ! Regardez qui vient d'arriver...**

Alice avait l'air inquiète en disant cela. Je suivis son regard pour voir Little-Cullen entrer dans le réfectoire... Seul ? Mais qu'avait-il fait de ma sœur ? Putain, l'angoisse qu'ils ne se soient pas réconciliés me prit. Je voulais savoir dans quel état était mon ange. Alice dut sentir que je stressais car elle posa sa main sur mon genou tout en dessinant des arabesques avec son pouce pour me détendre. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Je fus étonné et encore plus énervé de le voir se diriger sans hésitation vers la table de l'autre blondasse ! D'où nous étions, nous ne pouvions entendre leur échange malgré le silence qui régnait dans la cantine. Alors que l'atmosphère était déjà tendue, elle se chargea encore d'avantage et une silhouette attira mon regard... Bella se tenait maintenant devant l'entrée.

Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenus ensemble ? Je voulais comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant cette matinée. Je fus encore plus choqué de voir mon ange prendre son plateau la tête basse et se diriger vers notre ancienne table.

Mes mains s'étaient fermés en poings, persuadé qu'Edward avait joué au con sinon pourquoi serait-elle allée à cette place ? Bella aurait dû venir avec nous pas s'isoler... La seule explication qui me vint à l'esprit fut que Tanya avait dit la vérité, qu'il avait bien fait un pari et que maintenant tout était fini...

Si cela s'avérait être la vérité, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur seule, je devais la rejoindre... Mais alors que je m'appétais à me lever, Bella regarda notre table puis chercha dans la salle pour finalement bloquer son regard sur Tanya et Edward se tenant tout les deux tournés vers elle...

Plus personne n'osait bouger comme suspendus au moindre mouvement de Bella. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers eux. Elle prit place entre les bras d'Edward. J'affichais certainement un sourire idiot mais j'aimais la voir prendre des risques et s'imposer ! Et la voir faire ce geste alors que je croyais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés m'indiquait que si ce n'était pas le cas, Edward n'avait rien fait de ce qui lui était reproché.

Autant dire que la tension à leur table était à son comble. Bella et Tanya semblèrent échanger quelques mots quand le ton monta et qu'enfin je pus distinguer ce qui se disait. Je compris que Mike voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé entre Tanya et Edward durant la nuit. A nouveau Little-Cullen nia en bloc avoir touché Tanya qui elle ramena sur le tapis qu'ils s'étaient malgré tout embrassés. Ce fut Bella qui la remit en place en parlant d'un baiser qu'elle aurait échangé avec Stephen.

_Quoi ? _

_Attends, elle m'en a jamais parlé !_

_Bin non faut croire..._

_Oh, elle va me devoir une explication !_

Puis Edward enchaîna et assena le coup de grâce en expliquant qu'il était amoureux de mon ange et qu'il ne laisserait pas Tanya humilier encore Bella. La blondasse, ne trouvant aucun soutien pour une fois, ne pus que prendre ses jambes à son cou et partit donc en courant de la cafétéria.

Après cet épisode, le calme revint dans notre groupe. Bien que Bella ne soit plus officiellement avec Edward, je pouvais voir les efforts que celui-ci faisait pour se faire pardonner.

Le samedi, alors que j'avais proposé à Bella de venir avec moi à la villa des Cullen, elle avait refusé voulant réviser seule. Edward était lui aussi resté enfermé dans sa chambre quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils étaient partis réviser à Port-Angeles pour le week-end... Elles avaient bon dos les révisions ! Pas sûr que les questions des examens finaux portent sur le Kâmasûtra mais bon, j'étais mal placé pour les critiquer...

J'avais commencé par sortir mes affaires puis avec Alice, nous avions décidé de réviser moi assis devant son bureau et elle a demi allongée sur son lit, dos à moi.

Après quelques minutes à tenter de me concentrer sur les probabilités et les différentes lois qui s'y appliquent, comme la loi de poisson, je me tournai pour regarder ma douce. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes repliées et croisées au niveau de ses chevilles, elle balançait doucement ses pieds d'avant en arrière, faisant contracter ses muscles fessiers au même rythme... Je me sentis durcir à cette vue et j'étais de ce fait bien incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que le corps de la douce déesse se trouvant à seulement un mètre de moi... Elle avait son crayon dans la bouche, le suçotant sans se rendre compte à quel point cette vision était érotique ! Je ne pus me retenir davantage. Je me levai et allais m'assoir à ses cotés. Tout en caressant ses jambes pour remonter sur ses fesses, je lui demandai si ses révisions avaient bien avancé...

**- Jazz... Je risque d'oublier tout ce que je viens de revoir si tu continues comme cela !**

**- Hum... C'est de ta faute, tu es bien trop excitante dans cette position et puis quelle idée de mettre ton crayon dans ta délicieuse bouche ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer les idées qui me passent par la tête à cet instant...**

**- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne peux pas imaginer ? **

Elle se retourna, se trouvant maintenant face à moi. J'avais une de mes mains de chaque coté de ses épaules. Je me penchai sur elle afin de l'embrasser. Notre baiser absolument pas chaste envoya directement des pulsations dans ma virilité. Prenant place entre ses jambes, je frottais mon désir contre son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, nos vêtements avaient volé loin de nous. Alice se trouvait maintenant au dessus de moi, déposant des baisers sur mon torse, s'attardant autour de mon nombril puis descendant plus bas. Je voulais la retenir mais elle secoua la tête m'indiquant qu'elle souhaitait continuer. Je n'eus pas la force de la dissuader de le faire. D'autant plus que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Sentir ses mains prendre délicatement mon sexe et le masser augmenta mon envie... Quand sa langue vint toucher mon gland, je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir.

Mes mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux, suivant le rythme que sa bouche prenait à pomper ma verge.

**- Putain Al... C'est trop bon..**

**- Humm...**

L'entendre gémir alors qu'elle me donnait du plaisir me rendit fou. Je savais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps et je ne voulais pas venir ainsi. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu qu'Alice le voudrait, elle, malgré ma protestation elle continua de m'infliger sa divine torture augmentant la cadence, se servant de ses mains pour tantôt caresser mes bourses, tantôt malaxer la base de mon sexe.

**- Alice... **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier quand la jouissance me frappa.

Alors que je redescendais sur terre, je sentis Alice lécher ma verge pour la nettoyer. Puis elle vint m'embrasser. Sentir mon goût dans sa bouche me fit redevenir dur instantanément. Je lui rendis la pareille en allant à mon tour lui prodiguer la même caresse. Elle avait un goût divin. J'aurais pu la sucer pendant des heures sans me lasser mais comme moi, elle ne résista pas longtemps et atteignit son paroxysme en criant mon nom.

Après l'avoir laissée reprendre ses esprits, je saisis un préservatif, le déroulai sur ma verge dressée et lui fit l'amour aussi délicatement qu'elle le méritait, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir. Je la sentis de plus en plus proche de son point de jouissance, j'accélérai donc mes mouvements, la pénétrant davantage et caressant d'un de mes doigts son clitoris gonflé. Au moment où elle fut submergée par son bonheur, le mien se décupla et j'atteignis moi aussi le summum.

**- OH Oui Jasper !**

**- Putain Alice !**

Nous avions crié tout les deux au même moment. Je me laissai tomber à ses cotés, reprenant chacun notre respiration.

**- Heureusement qu'Edward à monté le volume de sa musique**. Rigola-t-elle.

**- Oh merde ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu...**

**- Oh jasper, tu crois qu'il enfile des perles avec ta sœur ? Non, bon alors il sait très bien ce que nous faisons !**

**- Alice je t'en prie, ne me mets pas dans la tête des images de Bella en train de faire des choses comme ça avec ton frère juste après qu'on ait fait cela ! **

Pour toute réponse elle rigola, se leva et se rhabilla. Je fis de même mais quand elle allait reprendre sa place sur le lit pour retourner à ses révisions, je l'envoyai se mettre sur le bureau.

**- Tu seras moins tentante assise là-bas, moi je prends le lit !**

**- Comme tu veux ! Mais c'est peut-être moi qui ne vais pas pouvoir te résister cette fois...**

Le reste du samedi se passa ainsi alternant révision et détente. Le lendemain, nous assistions au match, l'équipe de Forks le remporta de justesse.

Bella, qui ne semblait pas prête à pardonner pour le moment à Edward, se leva quand le coup de sifflet final retentit et se dirigea rapidement vers Little-Cullen. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Lui allant au vestiaire et Bella retournant s'asseoir sur les gradins. Je voulus la rejoindre mais Alice me tira à elle pour m'embrasser, me faisant perdre toute notion de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller fêter la victoire dans le bar habituel. Voir à nouveau ma déesse dans sa tenue de pom-pom-girl me donnait des idées peu respectables mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas les assouvir encore...

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre Bella, nous vîmes Edward passer devant nous sans nous voir et attraper ma sœur, l'entrainant avec lui rapidement vers le parking. Je suivis la scène des yeux et entendis la Volvo démarrer puis partir dans un crissement de pneu effrayant. Aucun doute sur les raisons de leur empressement. Je ne pus masquer une grimace de dégout, ce qui fit rire Emmett et Alice.

**- Ah mon frangin est chaud !**

**- Emmett pitié ne dit rien... Il est parti avec ma frangine !**

**- Oh Jasperounet ! Tu supportes pas l'idée que ta petite sœur joue au docteur avec Eddy ?**

**- Parce que toi tu aimes savoir qu'Alice joue à touche pipi avec Jasperounet ? **Lui assena Rosalie.

**- Mais Rose, ça n'a rien à voir ! Alice est trop jeune pour ça ! **

Alice elle, rigolait... Ni vexée par les propos de son frère, ni gênée par ceux de sa belle-sœur. Moi, j'étais mal à l'aise.

**- Trop jeune ? Mais Emmett chéri, on a le même âge ! **Répondit Rosalie.

**- Oui mais c'est différent ! Tu es plus, enfin moins...**

**- Emmett... Je serais toi, je me tairais ! Tu t'enfonces là ! **

**- T'as raison Jazz mais ne touches pas à ma petite sœur, compris ?**

**- Euh...**

**- Emmett... Mon grand frère chéri... C'est trop tard ! Jasper m'a déjà touchée et enfin je suppose que tu ne veux pas les détails... Si ?**

**- Oh pitié Alice, tu tiens à ce qu'il me tue ?**

**- Non, il ne te fera rien !**

**- Bah c'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Alice, quand maman va savoir ça, elle ne t'autorisera plus à le voir.**

**- Elle le sait déjà ! D'après toi, qui m'achètes les capotes ? **

**- Oh mon dieu ! Maman te laisse faire ça ? Je vais le dire à papa, lui saura être raisonnable et t'enfermera dans ta chambre !**

**- Emmett ! T'es impossible... Alors qu'Edward s'envoie en l'air avec Isabella est génial mais qu'Alice fasse la même chose avec Jasper est une horrible chose ? **Dit Rosalie.

**- Pitié... Cessez de mêler Bella à cette histoire ! **

**- Tu vois, lui me comprends ! Alors Jasper, vu que tu me comprends si bien... Jure que tu toucheras plus à ma petite sœur !**

**- Euh...**

**- Emmett ! Je te jure que si Jasper ne me touche plus, Rosalie en ferra de même avec toi !**

**- Pourquoi elle ferais ça ? Elle a pas de raison !**

**- Solidarité féminine mon chéri ! **Répondit Rosalie.

**- Rose, tu ne me ferais pas ca ?**

**- Si ! **

Angela et Ben venaient de nous rejoindre, nous proposant d'aller avec eux au bar. Ce que nous acceptâmes volontiers, ne voulant pas aller chez les Cullen de peur de déranger Edward et Bella.

Arrivés au bar, tous les lycéens présents étaient occupés à regarder une vidéo sur leur mobile. Mike et Tyler nous rejoignirent, nous montrant la vidéo en question. Ils avaient mis en ligne la discussion entre Tanya, Rosalie et Alice. Les commentaires postés à la suite du visionnage étaient encore plus hilarants que la vidéo elle-même. Tanya, qui arriva au même moment, fut accueillie par un éclat de rire général. Ne comprenant pas, elle attrapa le premier I-phone à portée de main et visionna le film. Puis elle dut lire quelques commentaires car son visage se décomposa, palissant à vue d'œil et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Le règne de la reine des abeilles était fini, achevé par ses propres bourdons ! Mais bien que certain avis me faisait bien rire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que nous faisions la même chose à Tanya que ce qu'elle avait fait subir pendant des années à ma sœur de cœur.

_Pov Bella:_

J'étais retournée m'asseoir sur les gradins en attendant qu'Edward finisse de se changer. Quand il revint sans me dire un mot ni me laisser le temps de comprendre, il m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra en trombe et finit par se garer devant chez lui. Seulement à ce moment là, il sembla reprendre conscience et s'excusa de son attitude. Je m'empressai de le rassurer, j'avais au moins autant envie que lui qu'on se retrouve ensemble. Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Nous fîmes une première fois l'amour contre la porte. Cela n'avait rien de romantique, non c'était purement bestial mais divinement bon. Puis nous nous allongeâmes finalement sur le lit, échangeant un moment plus doux, faisant cette fois l'amour avec sensualité et tendresse, avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'étais jamais aussi bien que dans l'étau de ses bras. J'aimais sentir son corps lové contre le mien. Je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec lui, en total sécurité... Mais des cris provenant du salon nous réveillèrent cassant ma bulle de bonheur...

Après nous être douchés, nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe en bas. Emmett semblait quasi hystérique, nous parlant d'une vidéo de Tanya. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Ce fut Jasper qui après avoir demandé à Emmett de se calmer, nous expliqua qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient eu une discussion assez houleuse avec la pintade ce mercredi et que Mike, en super pote qu'il était, avait jugé bon de filmer cette conversation et de la diffuser sur le net.

Même si je devais avouer que voir Tanya humiliée de la sorte m'avait sur le coup fait plaisir, je ne voulais pas infliger pareille chose même à ma pire ennemie... Quand Emmett nous raconta comment Tanya avait réagi en découvrant la vidéo et les commentaires associés, j'étais mal pour elle. J'imaginais que la chute était plus dure quand on tombait de haut... Moi j'avais toujours été traitée comme une paria mais Tanya, elle non bien au contraire... Depuis toujours elle était la reine... Voir qu'aujourd'hui tout lui échappait devait l'anéantir !

Certains commentaires étaient vraiment durs. Entre les insultes comme blondasse, grognasse ou d'autres bien plus vulgaires, les avis demandant à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus être la capitaine des pom-pom-girl ou bien ceux relatant la relation étrange entre Tanya et sa mère, allant jusqu'à dire que son père ne l'aimait pas et que sa mère n'en avait rien à faire d'elle... Je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela !

**- Bien, j'espère que vous rigolez bien du malheur des autres... Moi je ne trouve pas cela vraiment tordant !**

**- Bella... Tu ne vas pas défendre cette fille ? Elle est celle qui t'as fait souffrir !**

Emmett ne comprenait donc rien ?

**- Emmett... Si, je vais la défendre ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? **

**- Euh, non... Et je suis sûr qu'aucun de nous ne peux comprendre que tu la défende.**

**- Ah ? Alice, Rose vous aussi vous trouvez cela drôle ? **

**- Et bien je dois dire que j'ai pris un certain plaisir à la remettre en place...**

**- Du même avis que Rosalie, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !**

**- Et vous deux vous en pensez quoi ?**

Edward semblait mal à l'aise alors que Jasper était partagé.

**- Et bien... Dans un sens, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, après toutes ses années à t'avoir insulté...**

**- Quoi ? Edward, comment peux-tu penser cela ? Merde ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'on ressent quand on est la risée de tout un lycée ! Et toi jasper ?**

**- Bella, je les comprends... Je veux dire... Comme eux, je trouve qu'elle méritait d'être remise à sa place mais j'avoue que je suis pas d'avis de la laisser se faire humilier de la sorte. **

Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé, me regardant comme si j'étais folle ou quelque chose du genre.

**- Ok... Je vous explique mon avis. Oui, Tanya m'a fait souffrir mais elle n'est pas la seule ! Rien qu'ici, je peux citer Edward ! Désolée mais toi aussi tu as participé aux humiliations... Indirectement mais tu l'as fait malgré tout et pourtant je t'ai pardonné. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas excuser le comportement de Tanya ? Je ne dis pas que je serais sa meilleure amie demain mais si la vie était logique, nous aurions dû l'être... Je refuse de toute façon de participer à cela ! Demain, personnellement je ne la mettrais pas à l'écart. Vous ferez comme bon vous semble mais je n'accepterais pas que l'un de vous se moque d'elle.**

**- Tu sais Bella, je crois que tu es la personne la plus tolérante et gentille qui existe et même si je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec toi, je ferais comme tu veux.**

**- Merci Alice ! **

**- Bon, je crois ne pas m'avancer en disant qu'on suivra tous ton avis mais attention, si elle essaye à nouveau de vous séparer mon frère et toi, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !**

**- Ok Emmett ! Jasper, Rose, Edward vous êtes d'accord ?**

**- Oui. **Répondirent Jasper et Rosalie.

**- Ed ?**

**- Et bien... Me demande pas d'être ami avec elle ! Je veux dire, j'ai essayé... J'ai voulu la soutenir et à chaque fois, elle a voulu tirer avantage de cela... A chaque fois, elle s'en est servi pour t'atteindre. Alors je suis d'accord pour ne pas l'humilier davantage mais me demande pas d'être sympa avec elle. Je peux au mieux l'ignorer, c'est tout.**

**- Ok, je t'oblige à rien et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous demande pas d'être ses super potes mais de ne pas l'humilier davantage.**

Après avoir mis les choses au clair, Jasper et moi rentrâmes à la maison. Le repas se passa calmement puis j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réviser.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent tranquilles. Tanya et Stephen étaient constamment avec nous mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentaient de nous séparer. Aucun d'eux n'évoquait l'éventualité d'un pari. L'ambiance était agréable. En dehors des cours, pendant les entrainement des Footballeur et des pom-pom-girls, Jasper, Angela, Stephen et moi nous installions sur les gradins et révisions. Pendant nos temps libre, nous organisions des examens blancs. Enfin de temps à autres, Edward et moi nous isolions officiellement pour approfondir nos connaissances, officieusement pour approfondir nos connaissances mais l'un de l'autre et pas en rapport avec les épreuves de fin d''année.

Le 17 juin, jour de la demi-finale arriva. Comme pour chaque match, l'ambiance était survoltée et les cheerleaders assuraient remarquablement bien le show. Tanya m'avait même proposé de rejoindre le groupe pour remplacer Victoria qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Mais j'avais refusé, populaire oui, pom-pom-girl non. J'étais finalement devenue celle enviée et jalousée. Les filles voulaient être à ma place dans les bras d'Edward et d'après celui-ci les gars voulaient être à sa place... L'équipe de Forks gagna à nouveau le match et l'euphorie s'amplifia. Après le traditionnel verre au bar du coin, je partis avec Edward chez lui. Nous avions décidé de passer la nuit ensemble afin de nous présenter aux examens en même temps.

**- Bella ? J'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur avant les examens !**

**- Warden... Demande-moi et je verrais si je peux y répondre favorablement.**

Nous étions tout les deux, nus sous les couvertures. Nous avions fait l'amour quelques instant plus tôt. C'était à chaque fois plus bon, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que le sexe pouvait être aussi envoûtant.

**- Et bien... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Warden ?**

**- Oh... D'accord mais tu me dis en premier pourquoi Bulle !**

**- Tu triches !**

Il venait de se mettre au-dessus de moi, embrassant mon cou, passant ses mains le long de mes flancs, m'arrachant ainsi quelques gémissement de bien-être.

**- C'est toi qui triches ! Je veux bien te le dire la première mais tu me promets de m'expliquer toi aussi ?**

**- Promis.**

**- Et bien comme je te l'ai déjà dis... Warden pour le gardien de prison, tu es... Enfin étais, le gars qui détenait les cœurs de toutes les filles du lycée, celui après qui elles attendaient un sourire, un mot pour voir leur journée s'ensoleiller comme les détenues de prison qui attendent le gardien qui les autorisera à sortir dans la cour...**

**- Ok et le coté plus personnel ?**

**- J'y viens ! Alors Warden... Si tu le décompose on obtient... Ward pour Edward et Den pour...**

Je devais être rouge pivoine. En lui disant la deuxième partie, j'allais me mettre à nu. Bien-sûr, il savait que je l'aimais bien que je ne lui ai jamais dit clairement, lui non plus ne l'avait pas redit depuis la fois où ça lui avait échappé...

**- Alors ?**

**- Deux secondes, c'est assez dur à dire enfin... A avouer. Tu vas me trouver nulle... Mais bon, je me lance ! Donc Den pour Eden. Tu vois, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai été attiré par toi comme par un aimant... Malheureusement, au début tu ne semblais pas me voir puis au début de cette année, nous avons échangé quelques mots, on se chamaillait malgré Tanya et compagnie... Malgré les humiliations, savoir que tu me parlerais, même pour être taquin, me rendait le reste supportable. Puis il y a eu halloween et là, j'ai pris conscience que tu étais comme les autres, que toi aussi tu prenais plaisir à me voir souffrir.**

Je le sentis se raidir. Je savais que tout lui dire, enfin tout ce que je pouvais, n'allait pas être facile ni pour lui ni pour moi mais il avait voulu savoir alors j'irais au bout...

**- J'ai fait ce voyage et là-bas, la seule personne qui me manquait c'était toi. Bien-sûr, ma famille aussi mais tu occupais la majeure partie de mes pensées. Quand je suis revenue, on a commencé à se parler mais c'était différent et j'ai commencé à avoir de l'espoir... L'espoir qu'entre nous une vraie amitié, à défaut de plus, puisse avoir lieu. Au fil du temps, on s'est rapprochés pour finalement être ensemble. Tu possède le pouvoir de faire de ma vie un enfer, comme les premiers mois de l'année ou un paradis comme les derniers passés... Et je dois te dire que depuis que je suis avec toi, je me sens terriblement bien ! J'aime être dans tes bras, je suis au paradis, tu es mon Eden...**

Évidemment, me remémorer toute cette année m'avait fait pleurer mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'Edward allait lui aussi verser sa larme. Or quand je relevai ma tête, je croisai son regard mouillé. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal au contraire, j'avais voulu lui montrer l'importance qu'il avait pour moi et le voir si triste redoubla mes larmes.

**- Chut, ne pleure pas ma bulle, c'est magnifique. Je ne pense pas mériter ce surnom parce que je n'ai pas été l'homme parfait pendant des années mais toi tu es parfaite. Tu es celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma conduite. Tu vois, si je t'appelle Bulle, c'est parce qu'avec toi je me sens libre d'être moi-même. Tu ne me juges jamais, tu m'acceptes avec mes qualités, mes défauts et surtout avec mon passé. Tu es ma bulle d'oxygène, de bonheur. Quand on est ensemble plus rien n'existe autour de nous, enfin pour moi... Je me sens comme transporté dans un autre univers. Je n'ai plus peur d'affronter mes angoisses et mon passé me semble n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. **

Après ses révélations, nous nous embrassâmes aussi passionnément que possible, glissant tranquillement vers un baiser plus sensuel, dérivant vers des caresses plus intimes. Nous avions fait l'amour intensément, profitant de chaque sensation.

Les examens s'étaient déroulés sans encombres. Pas de piège. Que des questions déjà traitées en cours. Le stress engendré par ces deux journées allaient être libéré le samedi soir. Alice avait décidé comme à son habitude d'organiser une fête chez les Cullen, non pas pour fêter la fin des cours mais pour l'anniversaire d'Edward. J'étais étonnée puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux qu'elle ne parle pas du sien.

**- Alice, c'est également ton anniversaire non ?**

**- Non, en fait mon anniversaire est aujourd'hui. Je suis née à 23h45 alors qu'Edward est né à 0h07 mais peut importe ! Comme je n'aime pas partager les fêtes, on le fait chacun notre tour. L'année dernière j'ai eu le droit à une fête surprise alors cette année, c'est le tour d'Edward !**

**- Ok, c'est bien un truc à la Alice ça encore ! **Rigolais-je.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des idées étranges comme celle là ! Fêter son anniversaire un an sur deux pour ne pas le faire en même temps que son frère jumeaux...

J'avais pris du temps pour trouver des cadeaux originaux et personnels. Ce ne fut pas évident, ils avaient déjà tous ce qu'ils désiraient. Pour Alice, je lui pris un abandonnement à un tout nouveau magazine de mode qui me semblait pas mal. Pour Edward, je savais que sa sœur allait lui refaire sa garde-robe, Emmett et Rosalie lui offraient des places pour un concert de nouveaux musiciens à Seattle. Jasper, Ben et Angela s'étaient regroupés pour lui offrir une montre dernier cri. J'avais envisagé de lui prendre un mobile mais il possédait déjà le meilleur du marché. Après plusieurs journée de recherches sur le net, j'avais sans doute trouvé ce qui pouvait être le cadeau idéal, enfin au moins il serait personnel et unique...

Alice avait demandé à Alec et Kate d'inviter Edward, seul, le samedi midi afin de nous laisser le temps de décorer leur maison. Après avoir transformé le salon des Cullen en véritable discothèque, Alice et Rosalie s'amusèrent à Barbie-Bella et Barbie-Angela... Le résultat valait bien les quelques heures à endurer leurs tortures. J'étais habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit, arrivant au dessus du genou et avec un décolleté vertigineux. Angela arborait une robe chocolat, tout aussi décolleté que la mienne. Alice était habillé dans une tenu gris bleuté sublime, quant à Rosalie elle était la seule à avoir eu l'autorisation d'Alice de porter un pantalon ! Elle avait donc un slim blanc soulignant ses courbes et un bustier doré.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés, nous n'attendions plus qu'Edward. Tout le lycée était venu. Tanya et Stephen, comme à leur nouvelle habitude, étaient à nos cotés. Ils avaient même aidé à la préparation de la fête. Edward entra dans la salle accompagné d'Alec et Kate. A son faux air surpris, je compris immédiatement qu'il savait depuis un moment ce qu'Alice mijotait.

_Pov Edward:_

Quand j'ai vu la vidéo de Tanya et lu les commentaires, je fus content de voir qu'elle mangeait un peu. Je comprenais le point de vue de Bella, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je savais aussi qu'elle avait l'attitude que j'aurais dû avoir à son égard quand je suis arrivé ici.

Bella avait cette faculté à se mettre à la place des autres, à oublier le mal qui lui avait été fait, pour soutenir et aider une personne qui en avait besoin. Mais Tanya restant la même, je me méfiais.

Les deux semaines suivantes, elle m'étonna. Elle se comporta normalement sans allusions déplacées sur Bella et moi. Même Stephen faisait profil bas. Petit à petit, je me laissais à sympathiser avec eux deux. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient toujours avec nous, pas que cela me dérange mais il est plus dur d'ignorer quelqu'un que l'on côtoie tous les jours.

Entre les demi-finales et les examens, je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. Je révisais souvent avec ma bulle, enfin, souvent les révisions ne duraient que peu de temps et nous profitions de nos corps plutôt que de nos notes. J''avais été heureux de comprendre pourquoi elle m'appelait Warden et la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand je lui avait expliqué pourquoi je la surnommais bulle m'avait ému. Comme pour nous prouver notre amour après ces révélations, nous avions fait l'amour tendrement, prenant notre temps.

Le samedi, Alec et Kate m'avaient invité, seul étrangement, à venir passer l'après-midi chez eux. Je ne fus pas dupe. Connaissant ma sœur et son goût prononcé pour l'organisation de soirées, j'étais certain qu'elle avait prévu une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire.

La journée passée avec mes deux amis avaient été agréable. Évidemment nous avions discuté sur ma relation avec Bella. J'avais fait part de mes doutes à Alec sur le supposé voyage en France et il m'avait semblé voir Kate se figer quand j'avais évoqué le centre. Alec connaissait mon passé comme je connaissais le sien et celui de Kate. Ils m'avaient plusieurs fois expliqué comment ce lieu les avait aidés à se reconstruire. En les écoutant en parler, je regrettais d'avoir refusé d'y aller. Cela m'aurait peut-être rendu plus sûr de moi et je n'aurais pas eu peur de me rapprocher de Bella. Mais le passé étant le passé, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le changer.

En écoutant Kate me raconter son histoire et surtout ce que ce Phil lui avait demandé de réaliser pour sortir du centre, je me demandais ce qu'il m'aurait conseillé. J'aurais voulu le connaître et pouvoir discuter avec lui. Je savais que mon père et lui avaient gardé contact. Je pourrais peut-être lui demander de m'organiser un rendez-vous même si cela ne serait pas évident vu que Phil habitait Phœnix. Je devrais en parler avec mon père.

Quand je partis de chez Alec et Kate, je savais qu'ils allaient également me suivre mais ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise de ma sœur, je décidai de leur proposer de venir passer le week-end à la maison. Même si Alec se doutait que j'avais compris ce qui se tramait il fit comme si de rien n'était et accepta l'invitation.

En arrivant chez moi, je fus surpris de ne voir aucune voiture garée dans notre allée. Je supposais qu'ils avaient dû les mettre plus loin dans les bois. J'entrais dans le salon quand je vis tout le monde un verre à la main m'attendre. Même si je m'y attendais, je fus surpris de voir que tout le lycée ou presque semblait être présent. Rapidement, je cherchai des yeux celle qui m'avait manqué cet après-midi et allai la saluer comme il se dut.

Après avoir remercié les invités d'avoir fait le déplacement et avoir embrassé ma folle de sœur, je déclarai la soirée ouverte. La musique se mit à crier et les gens commencèrent à danser.

Vers minuit, ma sœur décréta qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je reçus tout et n'importe quoi. J'eus le droit à plusieurs boîtes de préservatifs avec un petit mot disant que je devais en faire bon usage mais personne n'avait signé. On m'avait offert des chaussettes et caleçons marrants. Le cadeau d'Alice ne m'étonna pas, c'était le même chaque année. Elle prétendait qu'on ne devait pas remettre les même fringues d'une année sur l'autre donc pour chaque anniversaire, elle offrait une garde robe complète. Jasper, Angela et Ben m'offrirent une super montre. Quand j'ai ouvert le cadeau d'Emmett et Rosalie, je fus pris de panique. C'était un concert de nouvelle musique à Seattle. Je devrais donc retourner dans cette ville même pour une soirée et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Heureusement, ce concert n'avait lieu que mi-juillet. J'avais un peu de temps jusque là pour essayer de surmonter mon angoisse.

**- Merci Emmett ! **Dis-je en lui faisant une brève accolade. Puis je me dirigeais vers Rose.

**- Merci !**

**- Edward, je sais que tu ne veux pas mettre les pieds à Seattle mais je pense que cela te ferait du bien. Tu ne croiseras personne de ton ancien lycée là-bas. Et puis il y a deux place alors tu ne seras pas seul !**

**- Merci, Rose. Ne t'en fait pas votre cadeau est très bien et j'irai avec plaisir.**

J'essayai de cacher mon malaise. Pour cela, je me dirigeai vers les autres cadeaux que je n'avais pas encore ouvert. Il restait deux paquets. Bella m'en tendit un en me disant qu'il était de la part de tout le groupe. La carte était d'ailleurs signée par à peu près tout le monde.

En l'ouvrant, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo de notre année. Chaque page était personnalisée par un petit message des personnes prises en photo. La première représentait mes parents ensemble, souriant. Ils avaient chacun écrit un petit mot, me montrant leur fierté de m'avoir pour fils. La page suivante était consacrée à Alice qui avait écrit un roman sur la fierté que je devais avoir à être son frère jumeau. Puis il y avait Emmett et Rosalie. A nouveau Alice mais cette fois, accompagnée par Jasper. Angela et Ben sur la suivante. Une photo de groupe attira mon attention, au premier plan il y avait un piano puis je reconnu Alec et le reste des élèves de mon cours de musique. Ils avaient tous signé la page, y compris notre professeur qui avait mis un petit mot pour m'encourager à continuer le piano. Les joueurs de l'équipe de foot avaient tous leurs pages. Je fus surpris d'y découvrir une photo de Stephen accompagné de Tanya. Tout deux avaient noté une petite phrase. Stephen m'avait écrit que j'étais chanceux et que je savais pourquoi... Évidement, je le savais et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en relevant mes yeux pour regarder Bella. Tanya avait noté que c'était Bella la chanceuse. Là aussi, je ne pus que rire. J'arrivais à la fin de l'album, la dernière photo nous représentait Bella et moi dans la clairière, le jour où je lui avais parlé de mon passé. Je ne me rappelais même plus que nous avions pris des photos ce jour là. Au dessous de la photo étaient écrit nos surnoms, le lieu et la date. Sur la page d'en face, Bella avait collé quelques-unes des notes que nous nous étions échangées durant les cours. Je fus étonné mais heureux de voir qu'elle en avait elle aussi conservé. Je n'avais plus qu'à ajouter celles que je gardais précieusement.

Le dernier paquet venait de la part de mon ange. Il y avait une première boite contenant une gourmette en argent. Sur le dessus était gravé Warden, sur le dessous Bulle avec une date, celle de notre premier baiser.

La deuxième boite m'intriguait d'avantage. Elle était de taille moyenne mais surtout, elle était fermée à clé et j'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas de clé. En lisant la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait, je compris que je n'aurais la clé que plus tard, après la remise des diplômes.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Après avoir rangé le maximum, j'entrainai Bella avec moi dans ma chambre.

**- Bells ? Pourquoi ne pas me donner la clé maintenant ? J'avoue être curieux de voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite...**

**- Edward, je te la donnerai le jour de la remise des diplômes, juste avant mon discours.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, tu ne dois pas le voir avant !**

**- Mais tu te rends compte que je vais devoir attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agit ? C'est de la torture !**

Pour toute réponse, elle rigola et m'embrassa, me faisant instantanément oublier cette histoire de clé.

Rapidement ce baiser n'eut plus rien de chaste. Nos langues bataillaient l'une après l'autre. Je caressais son corps parfait, lui enlevant chaque vêtement qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Lorsque son soutien-gorge fut enlevé, j'en profitais pour prendre ses seins à pleines mains, les caresser, les frôler, lui arrachant ainsi quelques gémissements. Puis délaissant sa bouche pour quelques instants, j'allais lécher le contour de ses mamelons, faisant encore plus durcir ses tétons. J'étais entre ses jambes alors que mes mains caressaient son ventre et parfois le bord de sa féminité. Je la sentais tendre son bassin pour tenter de faire descendre mes doigts quelques centimètres plus bas.

**- Serais-tu impatiente Isabella ?**

**- Humm... Oui !**

**- Alors je suis navré de te dire qu'il va pourtant falloir être plus que patiente, j'ai l'intention de me délecter de ton corps aussi longtemps que j'en aurais envie !**

**- Délecte-toi autant que tu voudras Edward mais touche-moi, je n'en peux déjà plus.**

La voir si soumise, si désireuse de sentir mes mains sur elle m'excita encore plus. J'avais la sensation que jamais je ne serais repu de son corps, de ses gémissements. Il m'en fallait toujours plus, une vraie addiction.

Descendant le long d'une ligne fictive, ma langue s'approchait dangereusement de son centre de plaisir. Je le contournais habilement, léchant ses douces lèvres puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son bassin bougeait de façon incontrôlé essayant toujours de m'orienter vers son petit bouton. Alors que ses mains étaient jusqu'à présent sagement posées sur mes épaules, elle tenta de m'agripper le visage de façon à me positionner sur son clitoris.

**- Non ! C'est moi qui contrôle, c'est moi qui décide quand je toucherais ici !** Lui dis-je tout en mettant un coup de langue sur son clitoris gonflé.

Un gémissement de contentement lui échappa mais ses mains maintenaient toujours mon visage. Alors je me redressai et allai chercher deux rubans dans mon armoire. Je remontai ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les nouai au bord de mon lit tout en la regardant dans les yeux afin de voir sa réaction. Elle haleta et ses yeux se fermèrent.

**- Edward, touche-moi... Je vais finir par me consumer sur place !**

**- Isabella ne t'en fais pas, je vais te toucher et tu te consumeras mais tu en redemanderas ! Est ce que je peux ? **

Je lui montrais le deuxième ruban, lui indiquant que je voulais lui bander les yeux. D'un simple hochement de tête elle y consentit.

Après l'avoir privée de deux de ses sens, je repris ma douce torture, embrassant sa mâchoire puis venant gouter sa langue douce et chaude. J'allai ensuite lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille pour redescendre jusqu'à sa clavicule, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau à ma disposition. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Je jouai encore quelques minutes ainsi, augmentant de plus en plus son désir tout comme le mien. Puis mes doigts et ma langue s'attardèrent sur sa vulve luisante de plaisir. Chaque coup de langue associé aux mouvements de mes doigts la faisait gémir de plus en plus fort et sa respiration s'accélérait. Juste avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa libération, je stoppai tout et m'éloignai d'elle. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa. Sans attendre davantage, je me déshabillai, enfilai un préservatif puis la pénétrai d'un seul coup. L'un comme l'autre, la sensation de plaisir qui en découla nous fit grogner de bonheur. Je voyais Bella tenter de détacher ses liens.

Je m'arrêtais de bouger en elle,

**- Isabella, que veux-tu ? La vue ou le toucher ?**

**- Les deux ! Je veux pouvoir te toucher pendant que tu me fais l'amour et je veux te voir quand tu jouiras pour moi !**

Putain ! L'entendre dire cela faillit me faire perdre le contrôle mais j'avais décidé de dominer notre partie alors je devais le faire jusqu'au bout !

**- Choisis l'un ou l'autre sinon tu n'auras ni l'un ni l'autre !** Assenais-je en donnant deux coups de reins profonds.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de me répondre, je pris un oreiller et lui mis sous les fesses afin d'avoir une pénétration plus profonde encore. Quelques coups de butoir supplémentaires et je lui reposais la question.

**- Le toucher ! Je veux pouvoir te toucher... **Haleta-t-elle.

Alors, je lui libérai ses mains qui immédiatement vinrent se placer sur mes fesses. À partir de ce moment, je perdis pied et mes coups de reins se firent plus forts et plus rapides jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes simultanément l'orgasme.

Cette nuit là, nous fîmes une fois de plus l'amour. A nouveau, les sensations qui m'envahirent semblèrent plus violentes et plus merveilleuses que les précédentes. Cette femme était une déesse du sexe, un ange de bonté et une merveille de beauté. Elle n'avait aucun défaut. Bella était la perfection incarnée, enfin pour moi...

* * *

Vous pourrez noté que pour une fois, je ne vous laisse pas sur une fin sadique, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir!

j'ai un peu la pression sur ce chapitre vous attendez toute la vidéo de Tanya avec impatience, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de votre attendre.

A bientot pour la suite!


	31. Chapter 30: Se révéler

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**Je tiens à remercier Biboo (auteure de Glory box) pour la correction en solo pour ce chapitre.(D'ailleurs lisez bien la note en fin de chapitre, Bee vous a réservé une surprise...)  
**

**Réponses aux presqu'anonymes:**

Titine: bien voilà ta patience récompensé voilà le jour de la remise des diplomes! J'espère que cela te plaira...

Majae: oui c'est vrai que cela aurait mieux si Tanya avait avoué ses manigances...Pour le discours tu vas avoir ta réponse au moins en partis...

Marie: Tu trouves que c'est louche toi? Moi aussi perso! Mais chut j'dis rien! C'est clair qu'elle est peut etre trop gentille Bella...pas sur qu'en plus on mesure sa gentillesse a sa juste valeur...

Cullen 51: Ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'as plus!

Nadalexx: Rosalie a été très aimé dans ce chapitre, remarque c'est aussi le seul ou elle est mise un peu en avant...la fic comptera 34 chapitre + l'épilogue!

**PrincetonGirl818: Merci pour le commentaire!**

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 30: Se révéler

* * *

Pov Bella:

Edward semblait avoir passé une bonne soirée pour son anniversaire. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu même si le mien le frustrait. J'en avais discuté avec Phil et celui-ci m'avait dit que j'avais eu une excellente idée. On ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction d'Edward face au discours que j'allais faire mais peut-être qu'avec ce cadeau, il comprendrait un peu mieux ma démarche. Enfin, je l'espérais...

J'avais profité d'un petit moment où Alice était seule dans la cuisine pour lui offrir mon petit cadeau, elle était toute émue. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je le lui souhaite ! Elle me confia que Jasper lui avait offert une bague mais précisa-t-elle, pas une de fiançailles. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de leurs études pour cela. Je les enviais d'une certaine façon, ils faisaient des projets ensembles. Edward et moi ne parlions pas encore de notre avenir. J'appréhendais trop sa réaction. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas ce que j'allais dévoiler lors de mon discours mais je devais le faire, enfin, j'hésitais toujours... J'avais même fini par préparer un discours de secours ! Speech qui serait bien plus conventionnel que celui qui était prévu par Phil...

Après la soirée, nous avions rejoint sa chambre et je pus enfin découvrir l'Edward dominant. Je savais qu'il avait cette réputation avec les autres filles du lycée. Tanya et Jessica l'avaient plusieurs fois dit dans les vestiaires mais jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait pas vraiment montré cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Quand il a commencé à me donner des ordres puis à m'attacher et enfin à me bander les yeux, je crus que j'allais exploser de plaisir. Le fait d'être ainsi à sa disposition augmenta mon désir.

Quand il m'intima de choisir entre la vue ou le toucher, je ne savais pas ce que je souhaitais le plus mais après quelques va et viens supplémentaires, je sus que je voulais le toucher. Alors il dénoua mes mains qui instantanément allèrent se poser sur ses fesses incroyablement musclées. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme.

Durant la nuit, il me refit l'amour plus délicatement. Aucun de nous deux ne chercha à dominer l'autre. A nouveau, les sensations qui me parcoururent furent encore plus merveilleuses que les précédentes. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille émotion.

Ce fut en milieu de matinée le samedi que je me réveillai sous les baisers tendres d'Edward.

**- Salut ma bulle, faut te lever. Alice ne va pas tarder à venir te chercher pour préparer la fête de fin d'année du lycée !**

**- Oh... J'avais oublié le bal de fin d'année !**

**- Et oui... Je crois qu'elle a prévu de te trouver la robe idéale pour y aller !**

**- Mais elle ne sait même pas si je vais y aller ! Alors pourquoi veut-elle me trouver une robe ?**

**- Parce que tu y vas ! Crois-tu que je te laisserais louper ce bal ?**

**- Et bien... Disons que tu ne m'as pas encore invitée donc je pensais que tu ne souhaitais pas y aller...**

Il ne me laissa pas finir.

**- Bella, j'avais prévu de t'inviter mais entre le foot et les examens, j'avoue que j'avais aussi oublié le bal. Mais il est évident que je veux y aller avec toi ! **

Alors qu'Edward attendait probablement ma réponse, des bribes de mes cauchemars m'assaillirent. Je secouais la tête pour les chasser. Oui, Edward m'invitait mais non, il ne se passerait pas la même chose que dans mon cauchemar.

Je ne sus pas quelle tête je faisais mais elle devait faire peur puisqu'Edward me prit les mains.

**- Bella, si tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, je peux comprendre. Enfin, je peux essayer mais regarde-moi s'il te plait...**

**- Ed, je... **Je soufflais pour essayer de reprendre contenance. **J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi mais tu sais avec le discours que je dois prononcer juste avant, j'ai juste peur que...**

**- Bella... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais avoir peur, tu t'en sortiras très bien. Si tu veux, tu peux me montrer ce que tu as déjà noté et je te ferai part de mon avis !**

_Hein ?_

_Oh oh, il veut lire ton discours !_

_Impossible !_

_A moins que..._

_Que quoi ?_

_Que tu lui fasses lire le faux, enfin, celui de sauvegarde !_

_Pas con..._

**- Ok, je te le ferais lire mais tu seras honnête hein ? **

**- Oui, si tu viens avec moi au bal... **Répondit-il avec son sourire en coin affiché.

**- Bien-sûr ! Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je y aller de toute façon ?**

**- Euh... La moitié des gars du lycée veulent t'inviter ! Ils attendent lundi pour le faire...**

**- Ah et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est lundi que les billets seront mis en vente !**

**- Ah, je ne savais pas !**

Un coup donné à la porte nous coupa dans notre conversation.

**- Bella, Edward, c'est Alice ! Désolée de vous déranger, enfin non pas vraiment mais bon, euh... Bella faudrait te dépêcher sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'ai prévu !**

**- Ok, laisse-moi quinze minutes et je serais prête !**

**- Bien ! A tout de suite dans ce cas !**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je descendai rejoindre Alice et Rosalie dans la cuisine. Les deux étaient déjà en train de faire le planning des différents magasins à faire et l'ordre dans lequel nous devions nous y rendre. Jamais je n'avais cru qu'une journée shopping devait être organisée à ce point.

Nous avions commencé par trouver les décorations allant avec le thème de la soirée. Alice et le conseil des élèves avaient voté pour une soirée année 1920, les années folles. Elles avaient pris des ballons en forme de notes de musiques et de saxophones, une banderole, un décor complet comprenant des silhouettes, fausse voiture et un tas d'autres objets imitant ceux de l'époque. Pour finaliser le tout, le fameux arche noir, sous lequel les couples poseraient pour la photo souvenir, avait aussi été inclus avec des boas blancs. Dans le magasin suivant, elles avaient pris commande pour un assortiment de décorations de table allant des nappes blanches et noires en passant par des verres et des bougies. J'étais plus spectatrice de leur frénésie d'achats. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment le lycée allait assurer le financement. Les billets n'étant pas vendu plus de 5 dollars...

A midi, nous avions enfin fini les achats, enfin ceux pour préparer le gymnase... Elles semblaient être encore pleines d'énergie pour continuer le shopping, cette fois-ci pour nos robes. Pendant le repas, Alice appela Angela qui nous rejoignit pour elle aussi subir la folie des deux pom-pom-girls. Après plusieurs boutiques et heures d'essayage, Alice sembla ravie de ses trouvailles... Moi, je n'avais pas d'opinion, préférant subir en silence que tenter d'argumenter avec celle folle furieuse. J'aurais pu trouver ma tenue seule mais Alice était dans son élément et voir le plaisir qu'elle prenait à trouver chaque élément d'une tenue était simplement communicatif.

A 20h, Rosalie décréta que nous avions tout trouvé et que nous pouvions rejoindre les gars qui nous attendaient dans un restaurant. Évidement, ni Alice ni elle n'avaient jugé utile de nous avertir Angela et moi que nous devions tous nous retrouver après la journée marathon. Toutes les deux n'avions qu'une envie, nous affaler dans un canapé mais cela ne serait pas possible avant plusieurs heures...

Angela me regarda dépitée et je dus afficher la même tête car Alice nous attrapa chacune par un bras en secouant la tête.

**- Les filles... Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes déjà fatiguées ?**

**- Mais Alice... On a fait les magasins toute l'après-midi ! Piétiner ainsi est épuisant pour une personne normalement constituée !** Asséna Ange.

**- Et moi tu m'as obligée à venir avec vous dès ce matin, j'ai beau aimer faire les boutiques, là je suis morte !**

**- Et bien va falloir tenir les filles parce que ce soir on va en boite !**

**- Alice, tu te rends compte qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude de suivre ton rythme ? Tu sais qu'il faut un temps d'adaptation pour y parvenir ? **

Rosalie riait bêtement de sa réplique alors qu'Alice lui tirait la langue. Angela soupira de résignation et moi je priai silencieusement pour trouver une âme charitable qui acceptera de ne pas rentrer trop tard, enfin si toutefois les gars avaient pris plusieurs voitures...

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tanya et Stephen nous avaient rejoint sur le parking de la discothèque _(N/A : euh tu préfère dancing Bee? N/B : Non mamie nova ils vont aller guincher en discothèque mdr !)._ Nous étions retournés au « Paradise ». Les souvenirs de cette première sortie me revenaient en mémoire et même si la soirée s'était finalement pas trop mal déroulée, j'essayais de les occulter... J'espérais que celle-ci soit meilleure !

La fatigue accumulée se fit rapidement sentir et vers 2h du matin Ange et moi étions limite endormies sur les fauteuils. Personne ne semblait vraiment concerné par notre état. Ben et Edward discutaient avec Stephen et Jasper alors que les trois pom-pom-girls dansaient. J'eus soudain une illumination !

**- Angela !** Criai-je

**- Quo i?** Grogna-t-elle.

**- T'es venue avec ta voiture non ?**

**- Bah oui pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien t'es bête ou quoi ? On peut très bien rentrer alors ! On a une voiture et aucune de nous n'a bu ! Allez, lève tes fesses, on va se coucher !**

**- Bells... Même si je trouve ta proposition particulièrement alléchante, je ne suis pas en état de conduire... Je sais même pas si je me rappelle l'endroit où j'ai garé ma voiture !**

**- Oh ! Angy ne me fais pas ça... J'en peux plus ! La musique raisonne dans ma tête, mes oreilles sifflent et je dois me lever demain pour faire la répétition générale du discours alors pitié !**

**- Ok c'est bon mais tu conduis !**

**- Si tu veux !**

Nous nous levâmes, essayant d'être discrètes mais Edward nous intercepta, nous empêchant de partir seules. Nous étions, selon lui, trop fatiguées pour conduire et on risquait de se faire agresser en retournant à la voiture d'Angela. Après quelques minutes de négociation, nous décidâmes tous qu'il était temps de rentrer. Nous nous répartîmes dans les 4 voitures. Je me trouvai dans la Volvo d'Edward seul avec lui, comme le soir de la première sortie. Mais cette fois pas de discussion puisque je m'endormis avant même d'être sortie du parking. Je ne me rendis compte de rien.

Ce fut uniquement le lendemain matin quand mon portable sonna que je découvris qu'Ed, m'avait porté jusque dans son lit et qu'il m'avait déshabillée.

Je me levais à 9h pour me rendre seule au lycée, un dimanche matin, pour une répétition. Seuls étaient présents le directeur et quelques professeurs. Ceux qui avaient été mis au courant de mon _non voyage_ en France.

Le proviseur commença son speech et me laissa ensuite la parole. Je devais réciter le discours comme je l'avais prévu, histoire de vérifier le temps que cela prendrait et si je pouvais tenir le coup.

Étrangement, alors que je pensais pouvoir prendre de la distance avec cela pendant les répétitions, je me sentis submergée par l'émotion et d'un coup la salle fut remplie par toutes les personnes de Forks ainsi que les membres du centre. Avant même de commencer ma tirade, je me trouvais prise d'angoisse. Le proviseur m'invita à prendre la parole.

Après avoir commencé mon monologue, je fus interrompue par un des professeurs qui m'expliqua que j'allais devoir me chronométrer parce que selon lui, mon discours semblait réellement trop long.

Je l'entamais à peine... J'en étais à la deuxième page sur euh... Beaucoup... Effectivement, il serait trop long. Je venais juste de dire « **Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je suis devenue populaire. J'ai intégré ce groupe qui m'a tant fait souffrir si facilement qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à y croire..." » **alors autant dire que je n'avais pratiquement rien dévoilée encore... Et voilà ! Encore des heures de travail pour pondre un discours qui ne devrait pas excéder 10minutes... Foutu auditoire incapable d'être attentif plus de quelques minutes !

En rentrant, je vérifiais mes mails, notais à quelle heure mes amis du centre arrivaient et partais à la Push afin de commencer à préparer les mobile-homes !

Billy comme à son habitude m'accueillit à bras ouverts. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jacob. Évidement, il m'en voulait de ne plus venir le voir mais je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son attitude avec Laureen, surtout avec les nouvelles rumeurs disant qu'il recommençait à la fréquenter. Alors sans lui accorder plus d'importance, je me dirigeai vers les caravanes et commençai à les nettoyer.

Nous n'avions officiellement plus cours même si le lycée restait ouvert. Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient invités Jasper et moi à venir passer quelques jours chez eux en attendant la remise des diplômes.

J'acceptai mais demandai à Edward de me laisser quelques heures seules pour revoir mon discours trop long. Il me proposa à nouveau son aide. Je lui fis lire le faux enfin, celui de sauvegarde qui ne devait pas dépasser les 10 minutes en lui expliquant que je l'avais déjà retravaillé mais que je n'en étais pas satisfaite.

**- Il est pas mal mais je m'attendais à quelques chose de plus... Comment dire ? Euh... Différent ! Là, ton discours est classique. Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus créative...**

_Oh ! Tu vois, il va comprendre pourquoi !_

_Pas sûr, enfin, pas si je ne lui fais pas lire avant..._

_Arrête d'être pessimiste !_

**- Mouais... Je trouves aussi... Je vais le reprendre en entier je crois et peut-être le rendre plus personnel. Là je le trouve un peu passe-partout... **

**- C'est exactement ça ! Ce discours pourrait être prononcé par Jessica tu vois ce que je veux dire? **

**- Oui mais du coup tu vas devoir me laisser seule pour que je puisse le reprendre ! Il ne me reste que 3 jours avant de le prononcer...**

Je restai à travailler sur mon discours toute la journée du lundi puis envoyai la copie définitive à Phil par E-mail en lui expliquant que mon monologue ne devait durer que 10 minutes maximum. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il sembla ravi de cette dernière version. J'en fus soulagée même si l'angoisse restait ancrée au fond de mon ventre.

Le mardi, Jasper et moi inventâmes une excuse pour fausser compagnie aux Cullen, afin d'aller accueillir mes amis du centre. Nous passâmes toute la journée et la soirée avec eux à la Push, Alec et Kate nous ayant rejoint.

L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas convaincus de mon choix de ne rien dire à Edward même s'ils savaient que Phil lui, l'était. Alec me rassurait malgré tout en me disant qu'il parlerait avec Edward au cas où ça tournerait mal.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mes amis, ceux qui m'avait tant aidé il y a de cela quelque mois. Leah était venue avec sa petite fille âgée d'un mois. Son fiancé l'avait également accompagnée. Ils formaient une belle famille même si leur jeune âge pouvait gêner certaines personnes. Leah semblait plus épanouie maintenant qu'à son arrivée au centre. Phil avait une fois de plus fait des miracles. Elle avait repris ses études avec l'aide de leurs parents qui leur versaient une sorte de pension mensuelle afin qu'ils puissent étudier tout en ayant une vie supportable. Leah mesurait maintenant pleinement la chance qu'elle avait d'être si entourée. Malheureusement, comme d'autres, elle ne resterait que quelques jours avec nous, le temps d'assister à mon discours. Son ami avait trouvé un boulot pour les vacances d'été et devait donc retourner chez eux avant début juillet.

Phil avait autorisé Irina à assister à la remise des diplômes. Elle allait nettement mieux et devait quitter le centre pour la rentrée de septembre. Jared aussi était du voyage mais ayant obtenu la garde de sa sœur depuis peu, il ne pouvait lui non plus rester trop longtemps. Sa sœur était actuellement gardée chez de la famille, enfin je compris plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle était chez Phil. Sa femme la gardant régulièrement. D'après ce que j'en avais compris, Phil avait proposé du boulot au sein du centre à Jared et celui-ci avait accepté. Puis il avait, avec l'aide d'un avocat, réussi à obtenir la garde de sa sœur avec une tutelle revenant à Phil et sa femme.

Quant à mon mentor, il avait déjà réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour le seconder afin de pouvoir passer quelques jours à Forks. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'absenter trop longtemps.

Chacun notre tour nous racontâmes nos petites vies depuis le départ du centre. Tout le monde allait mieux quand y arrivant. Phil était celui grâce à qui nous en étions tous là et d'après ce qu'il disait ce soir, c'était la première fois qu'un groupe était aussi soudé. Il était apparemment rare que des amitiés aussi fortes que la nôtre se forment. Les participants étant souvent plutôt solitaire, c'était en partie grâce à la force d'union de notre groupe qu'il avait entreprit de faire ce rassemblement. Et puis, en aparté, il m'apprit que Carlisle lui avait demandé de discuter avec son fils après la remise des diplômes. Encore un minuscule espoir qu'Edward comprendrait mon geste...

Jasper semblait ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux qui avaient partagé une partie de ma vie, ceux grâce à qui j'étais plus forte. Les revoir m'avait fait revivre malgré tout ce passé encore trop récent et mes angoisses remontaient à la surface. Après avoir pris congé de mes amis, les laissant au soin d'Alec et Kate pour le lendemain, j'allais me coucher chez moi.

Des cauchemars envahirent ma nuit. Ce ne fut donc pas reposée que le mercredi, j'allais rejoindre le groupe au gymnase afin de le préparer pour le bal. Alice était comme à son habitude, survoltée, dirigeant tout le monde à la baguette. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'embrasser Edward qu'elle était arrivée nous hurlant que nous n'avions pas le temps de batifoler...

Les gars s'étaient éclatés au gonflage des ballons. Évidement, Alice avaient à nouveau hurlé contre elle-même de leur avoir confié cette tâche...

**- C'est pas possible ! Pire que des mômes ! Mettez un peu d'hélium et les voilà tous en train de s'amuser à imiter Donald Duck ! Merde ! Même toi Jasper ? Tu me déçois, ça n'a rien de sexy la voix de canard tu le sais, non ? **

**- Oh ! Ali... Essaie ! Je suis certain que tu ne peux pas avoir une voix moins sensuelle même sous hélium.**

C'était bien Jasper qui venait de dire cela à voix haute ? Vu la tête d'Edward oui, c'était bien lui ! Mon dieu ! L'hélium avait-il d'autres effets que celui de modifier la voix ?

Après quelques instants d'amusement à l'hélium, Alice repris le contrôle et nous dûmes reprendre activement les préparations.

Après des heures intensives de travail acharné, la salle était fin prête. J'avais amené mon appareil photo avec moi et le sortis. Après avoir pris plusieurs clichés de la salle, je demandai au groupe de se réunir pour la photo. J'enclenchai le retardateur ainsi que le mode rafale et allai rejoindre mes amis. Alice dans les bras de Jasper, les deux souriant de toutes leurs dents. Emmett serrant Rose par la taille. Ben et Angela se tenant tendrement par la main et se regardant amoureusement. Edward entouré par Tanya et Stephen. Les trois me souriaient. Depuis plusieurs jours, Tanya semblait plus proche de moi, à croire qu'elle souhaitait que nous soyons amies... Après une série de flashs aveuglants, Emmett hurla qu'il était temps d'aller manger et que le piques-nique de midi était digéré depuis trop longtemps ! Sauf que nous avions mangé sur les coups de 14h et qu'il était à peine 18h30... Sacré Emmett ! Un vrai estomac sur pattes !

Une fois de plus, nous passâmes la nuit chez les Cullen. Je m'étais isolée quelques minutes pour téléphoner à Alec et lui demander comment s'était passée la journée pour mes amis. Il me rassura en me racontant qu'ils avaient visité la Push en compagnie de Jacob et Billy. J'étais surprise que Jake se soit donné la peine de leur faire découvrir la réserve mais j'étais ravie de voir qu'il l'avait fait.

J'allai donc rejoindre Edward dans son lit, me glissant rapidement contre lui. J'avais plus que jamais besoin de le sentir, de ressentir notre amour. Au fond de moi, je savais que demain serait notre dernier jour. Plus rien de serait caché, plus rien ne pourrait être comme aujourd'hui. Et j'en avais affreusement peur ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir si Edward avait ressenti ma peur mais cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour d'une façon encore plus intense qu'habituellement. Comme si nous savions que c'était la dernière fois... Étrange...

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes commençait à 14h. Mon discours devait débuter juste après, soit vers 15h mais nous devions être au lycée pour 13h afin d'avoir le temps de passer nos toges de diplômés. Cette année, nous avions l'immense chance d'avoir des toges et chapeaux jaunes. Alice avait quasiment pleuré quand on nous les avaient montrés, disant que cela n'était pas possible, pas en 2009... Le jaune n'était définitivement pas une couleur pouvant mettre en valeur autre chose qu'un poussin ou à la limite un cailloux valant très cher. J'avais mis quelques minutes pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Bien-sûr, Alice parlait d'un bijoux en or... Le principal sembla vraiment ennuyé par sa réaction lui expliquant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de la couleur mais l'ensemble des parents d'élèves. Cela ne calma cependant pas Alice mais elle finit par abdiquer quand le principal lui donna carte blanche pour les décorations du bal.

Edward, qui pour une fois était endormi quand je me suis levée, se réveilla quand je revins de ma douche.

**- Déjà levée ?**

**- Oui... Trop stressée pour faire la grasse matinée !**

**- Viens là ! Tu veux me faire voir ton discours ? Je peux encore t'aider si tu veux...**

**- Oh ! Non merci, de toute façon je n'ai plus le temps pour le changer alors... Advienne que pourra hein !**

**- Cesse de te faire du souci ! Je suis certain que tout le monde va l'adorer et même d'ici quelques années, tu seras connue et même reconnue pour avoir écrit le plus beau discours de tous les diplômés de Forks.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire, me demandant s'il penserait encore la même chose dans quelques heures... Prise d'une peur panique, je fermai les yeux essayant de me contrôler.

**- Ed, j'ai peur que tu me...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'une boule d'énergie se jeta entre nous sur le lit.

**- Alice !** Hurla-t-on en même temps Edward, Jasper et moi.

**- Quoi ? C'est bon, j'ai écouté à la porte avant d'entrer ! Je savais que vous étiez encore visibles pour les yeux chastes de Jasper ! Enfin, quand je dis chastes, je parle pas avec moi ! Juste qu'il veut pas vous voir dans une position euh... Enfin bref, vous comprenez !**

Edward secouait la tête en signe de désolation. Jasper avait une main sur sa nuque regardant intensément le parquet de la chambre et moi je souriais à ma folle d'amie, me disant que j'allais probablement la peiner elle aussi dans quelques heures... Alors sans le vouloir, je la serrai le plus fort que je pus dans mes bras et avant d'avoir pu me rendre compte de mon geste, j'entendis une voix grave...

**- Oh ! Vous m'avez pas prévenus que c'était l'heure du câlin ! **

Emmett venait à son tour de se jeter sur le lit et nous encerclait Alice et moi ! Celle-ci essayait à présent de se débattre.

**- Emmett ! Chéri lâches-les, elles vont finir par étouffer !**

**- Oh ! Désolé... **

**- Pas grave ! **Haleta Alice.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans ma chambre à 8h du matin ? **Demanda Edward.

Visiblement, il n'était pas vraiment ravi de l'envahissement de son antre !

**- Edward, tu ne parles pas sérieusement là ? On va devoir se préparer et vu l'heure, on va devoir faire vite ! Si j'étais certaine de pouvoir vous faire confiance, je vous dirais même de prendre vos douches deux par deux mais cela n'est pas possible ! **

**- Alice pas de stress, je suis déjà lavée moi ! **

**- Oh Bells ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Toi au moins tu sais que notre temps est compté !**

Mouais... Enfin, je savais surtout que le mien l'était ! Aucun d'eux, j'en étais persuadée, ne voudrait me voir après mon discours. Pourquoi Phil voulait tant que je fasse cela déjà ?

_Pour ne plus te laisser marcher sur les pieds ?_

_Et en quoi perdre mes nouveaux amis serait-il bénéfique ?_

_S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils comprendront !_

_Je l'espère... Vraiment !_

**- Bella, il y a un problème ?** Demanda Jasper.

**- Non ça va ! Tu me connais hein, je panique à l'idée de devoir parler en public !**

**- Oui mais souviens-toi juste de pourquoi tu dois le faire et je te promets que tout se passera bien !**

**- Je l'espère !**

**- Oh Bells ! Tu vas pas à l'abattoir hein ! On sera là pour de soutenir ! Si tu veux, je pourrais demander une standing ovation en ton honneur ?**

**- Merci Emmett mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je préférais même ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi...**

**- Comme tu voudras !**

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre, laissant Edward aller à la douche. Je pris la clé de la boite contenant mon journal et la glissai dans la poche de sa chemise.

La matinée se passa tranquillement même si Alice avait décrété que nous devions nous préparer ensemble. Elle avait appelé Tanya et Angela pour qu'elles nous rejoignent. Après m'avoir coiffée, maquillée, recoiffée et remaquillée, elle sembla satisfaite du résultat et m'autorisa à contre-cœur à manger un morceau. J'avais l'estomac tellement noué que je m'y refusai, préférant aller dans la chambre d'Edward tenter de me relaxer.

J'en profitai pour appeler rapidement Phil qui me rassura, me demandant aussi de venir le voir avant d'aller faire mon discours.

A 12h30, nous quittâmes tous ensemble la villa. Tanya et Stephen montèrent avec Edward et moi. Arrivée au lycée, je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et allai retrouver le groupe qui m'attendait. J'eus la surprise d'y voir Jacob. Celui-ci vint m'enlacer en me disant qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué la remise de mon diplôme et surtout pas mon discours. Je l'en remerciai et me dirigeai vers Phil pour le saluer en premier. Je vis plusieurs élèves nous dévisager, se demandant probablement qui étaient ces personnes étrangères à Forks, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé les approcher. Entouré de mes compagnons de galères, je me sentais plus sereine enfin en partie... Aucun de nous ne parlait, mais Phil sentant mon état de nervosité brisa le silence.

**- Alors Bella, tu te sens comment ? **

**- Et bien, euh... Je vais pas te mentir Phil, Mal je crois ! Je veux dire, merde ! J'avais enfin trouvé ma place même ma pire ennemie est maintenant pratiquement une amie et là, je vais faire quoi ?**

Kate me pris une de mes mains entre les siennes et tenta de me rassurer.

**- Bells arrête ! Tu sais bien que si ces personnes sont de vrais amis, ils devront faire avec ce que tu as à dire ! **

**- Je sais bien Kate mais putain j'ai peur ! **

Mes larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de mes joues, je ne me sentais absolument plus capable d'aller devant tous ces gens et de leur dire tout cela.

**- Isabella... Voilà pourquoi tu dois le faire ! Regarde dans quel état tu es là alors que tu ne vas pas faire une mauvaise chose. Tu vas juste dire tout haut ce que tu as vécu, ce que cela t'as poussé à faire et pourquoi tu as joué le jeu. Si quelqu'un t'en veux particulièrement et je sais qu'Edward est celui qui t'inquiète, je te dirais que c'est le seul qui risque de vraiment mal le prendre et ne pas accepter les choses comme cela. Parce que d'une part, il ne se pardonne pas d'avoir agi de cette façon avec toi, il s'en veut réellement et d'autre part, il va immédiatement croire que tu l'as trahi et cela va le replonger dans son passé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, tu lui as fait le plus beau cadeau possible. Il lira ton journal, je t'en fais la promesse et comme tu le sais, je dois aller discuter avec lui demain. Tout ira bien ! (**Me rassura Phil)

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre à Phil Alec enchaina. (si je mes cette phrase peut etre pas utile de mettre le rassura phil?)

**- Et puis Edward tient énormément à toi Bella, tu peux me croire ! Moi je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il réagira mal, enfin Phil, désolé mais je commence à connaître Edward et il me semble qu'il saura attendre des explications avant de conclure des choses ! **

**- Peut-être Alec **lui répondis-je.

Je venais de remarquer Jasper qui saluait le groupe.

**- Bonjour Phil ! Bells ? Désolé de te déranger mais on doit aller mettre nos déguisements... **

**- Merci Jasper, je me serais bien passé de mettre la toge mais bon on a pas le choix. Dis-je tout en faisant une grimace.**

**- Et Isabella ?**

**- Oui Phil?**

**- Pense à bien respirer. Nous serons là, juste au fond de la salle. Regarde vers nous, comme si nous étions au centre et tout ira bien. **Me répondit-il

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord.

Nous étions plus que Jasper et moi, nous dirigeant très lentement vers le vestiaire.

**- Tu trembles comme une feuille. **

**- Je sais... Personne n'a fait de remarques ?**

**- Si. Ils se demandent tous qui est ce groupe et pourquoi tu les connais. Heureusement, personne n'a vu Alec et Kate dedans donc pour le moment personne ne peut se douter de quoi que ce soit. **

**- Ok ! Bon, allons passer la magnifique robe !**

Une fois le vêtement revêtu, nous allâmes retrouver les autres lycéens dans la file pour monter récupérer notre diplôme.

Chacun grimpa à l'annonce de son nom et récupéra le parchemin des mains du proviseur sous les applaudissements de sa famille. Quand mon tour arriva, je me dirigeai lentement vers le proviseur qui me serra brièvement dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait fait avec aucun autre élève. Puis me tournant vers le public, je croisai le regard de mon père alors qu'au même moment j'entendis des sifflements de joie venant du fond de la salle. Évidemment, cela attira encore plus l'attention du public sur eux et sur moi. Je sentais de plus en plus les gens s'interroger sur leur présence alors je quittai précipitamment l'estrade pour rejoindre les élèves installés sur les chaises. Edward m'embrassa discrètement, me serrant la main. Une fois tous les diplômés passés, le proviseur commença par faire le bilan de notre promotion puis nous félicita tous pour l'obtention de notre examen.

**- Bien et maintenant je vous demanderais d'applaudir le major de la promotion 2009 qui va venir comme la coutume le veux, faire le discours de clôture de la cérémonie. Isabella Swan, veuillez me rejoindre...**

Comme je m'y attendais, Emmett se leva de sa chaise manquant de la faire tomber et hurla, réclamant une standing ovation. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me glisser dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir mais non, je devais avancer et montrer à tous mon parcours. Alors toujours sous les cris de joie et d'encouragement de mes amis et famille, je me dirigeai vers l'estrade. Arrivée devant le pupitre, je sortis les deux discours de ma poche, les posant l'un à coté de l'autre. Je me focalisai quelques instants sur eux puis relevant la tête, je croisai le regard émeraude d'Edward. J'ai essayé de lui montrer à quel point je m'en voulais de faire cela puis un peu plus loin, je vis le visage plein de fierté de mon père qui me souriait. Enfin mon regard se porta sur eux... Eux qui avaient contribué plus que n'importe qui au fait de me retrouver ici devant toutes ces personnes bien pensantes de Forks.

**- Bonjour, j'ai préparer deux discours. Le premier est plutôt classique, vous savez comme celui où l'on trouve obligatoirement la phrase typique « aujourd'hui commence notre vrai vie »... Et puis l'autre est plus personnel... J'ai longtemps hésité à savoir lequel des deux j'allais vous présenter. Puis un ami m'a un jour dit qu'il s'attendait à un discours plus original de ma part, alors je vais suivre son conseil.**

**Comme vous le savez, chaque année le proviseur donne une sorte de thème scolaire. L'année 2009 était l'année du « Respect ». Qu'est-ce que le Respect ? J'ai cherché sur internet la définition et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. Le respect est une attitude d'acceptation, de consentement et de considération, souvent codifiée, envers une personne, une chose ou une idée. Si comme moi cela ne vous parle pas, je vais vous expliquer ce que moi j'entends par ce terme...**

Je fis une courte pause, reprenant mon souffle et je relevai la tête cherchant du regard Phil. Je ne pouvais voir personne d'autre sinon je savais que je n'aurais pas le courage de continuer.

**- Vous me connaissez tous. Pour certains, je suis la fille du shérif mais pour la majorité, je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de la suicidée...**

Je sentis d'un coup la tension monter d'un cran, comme si toutes les personnes présentes prenaient enfin conscience d'une chose essentielle... Mais j'ignorais quoi !

**- Et pour vos enfants, enfin je veux dire, pour mes camarades, je suis passée par Swan la I.I, comprenez l'intello inintéressante pour finir aujourd'hui par être Bella, la fille la plus enviée du lycée. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis la petite amie d'Edward Cullen, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Vous vous demandez ce que cela viens faire dans mon discours de fin d'études ? J'y viens.**

**Au lycée, non, pour être exacte depuis toujours, je suis regardée, dévisagée. Vous parents, vous avez sans relâche plaint mon père du suicide de ma mère, devant vos enfants, m'accusant d'être un bébé difficile. Mais sachez qu'un bébé ne peut pas être responsable d'une dépression. Bien-sûr, cela existe mais ce n'est en rien la faute du nouveau né. Or vous m'avez mis cette idée en tête, vous avez mis cette même idée dans celles de vos enfants et pire certains ont été jusqu'à raconter une sordide histoire d'adultère entre ma mère et monsieur Denali ! Sachez qu'il n'en est rien. Où était le respect de nos vies privées ? **

**Pendant des années, j'ai été une paria. J'avais décidé de consacrer mon temps à mes études. Au moins, je pouvais réussir cela à défaut d'être aimée. Puis au fil des années, je me suis habituée à être une sorte de vilain petit canard. J'ai décidé qu'au lycée ou plutôt qu'à Forks, j'allais être une élève sérieuse, voire modèle mais qu'en dehors, loin d'ici et de votre jugement car vous auriez sans aucun doute jugé mon attitude, je pouvais être une jeune fille et pas le garçon manqué d'ici. **

**Je ne m'intéressais pas à la vie du lycée, ne faisant pas attention aux règles établies par le clan des populaires. Alors, comme pour me montrer où était ma place, certains de mes camarades trouvaient amusant de m'humilier chaque jour. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué. J'ai perdu connaissance lors d'une fête où je n'avais été invitée que pour un stupide pari. Ce fut la fois de trop. Après cet évènement, nous avons avec l'aide du Proviseur et de certains professeurs, inventé l'histoire d'un voyage en France qui n'a jamais eu lieu. En réalité, le docteur Cullen m'a fait intégrer un programme d'aide pour Adolescent en difficulté. Comme certains l'on remarqué, un groupe étranger à Forks est présent aujourd'hui. Ces 13 personnes que vous avez croisé, sont celles qui m'ont aidé à me reconstruire, à prendre conscience que je n'avais aucune responsabilité dans la mort de ma mère et que j'avais le droit d'être aimée. Bref, quand j'ai enfin repris confiance en moi, j'ai pu revenir. J'ai gardé le secret sauf pour mes deux meilleurs amis, Angela Weber et Jasper Withlock. A mon retour, rien n'avait changé à part moi. Je ne voulais plus être invisible, je voulais qu'on compose avec moi, qu'on me respecte pour celle que j'étais réellement mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Angela m'a mise au défi de devenir amie avec l'un de mes ennemis, Edward Cullen. Alors je l'ai fait mais j'ai exigé qu'elle se rapproche d'un autre gars populaire et que Jasper fasse la même chose avec Alice Cullen. Pourquoi ? Premièrement parce que mes amis était tout les deux intéressés par un membre du clan des populaires et que jusqu'à présent, ils se contentaient de les regarder à distance. Bien-sûr, un populaire ne pouvait pas délibérément sortir avec un I.I. Et puis je voulais juste démontrer qu'il suffit de peu pour devenir populaire, que la perception des personnes ne tient à rien. Et cela a marché au-delà de mes espérances ! Il m'a suffit de changer d'apparence, de m'habiller comme les pom-pom-girls, pour devenir intéressante aux yeux de la population masculine du lycée. J'ai réussi à m'allier avec deux filles populaires et finalement cela ne m'a pris que peu de temps pour gravir les marches de ce clan. Il a suffit que le gars le plus populaire s'intéresse à moi et le tour était joué. Vos enfants, qui quelques mois auparavant m'humiliaient, sont aujourd'hui envieux...**

**Quelle est la finalité de tout ceci ? Je voulais démontrer à vous tous, que les étiquettes ou l'apparence ne nous permets que de nous forger des opinions souvent erronés, sur les personnes qui nous entourent. Vous avez cru ma mère honteuse d'avoir trompé mon père au point de s'en donner la mort, vous m'avez appelée la fille de la suicidée pendant de nombreuses années. Toute cette histoire m'a détruite mais je m'en suis remise. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus forte, je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur apparence, qu'il faut prendre le temps de connaître vraiment une personne pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut. Alors, vous mes amis, vous mes ennemis, demain nous allons tous suivre notre voie. Notre vie ne commence pas aujourd'hui non, malheureusement elle ne fait que continuer. Nos erreurs d'hier ne seront pas effacées parce que nous venons d'avoir nos diplômes, nous devrons vivre avec elles. Nous avons seulement gagné en maturité. Nous pouvons changer les choses et nous devons le faire. Le monde nous appartient, reste à nous de savoir ce que nous voulons en faire. Arrêtons de juger ce qui nous entoure mais profitons-en plutôt. La différence est une force, la différence est la vie. Si vous suivez bêtement le mouvement, vous vous réveillerez un jour en vous rendant compte que vous êtes passés à coté de votre vie. Vivez pour vous, par vous ! Cessez de vous demander ce que votre voisin en pensera parce que lui n'aura pas les mêmes envies et par conséquent, ne pourra pas comprendre vos choix. Nous avons tous une perception différente du monde qui nous entoure. Aucune ne peut prétendre être meilleure que l'autre. Nous faisons tous avec notre passé, notre présent et nous nous construisons notre avenir alors faisons le en accord avec notre conscience, sans penser à notre côte de popularité parce qu'au final, que restera-t-il de la reine du bal ? Rien ! Chaque promotion à la sienne, chaque lycée aussi, alors quel intérêt ? Aucun ! Le respect est d'accepter la différence de l'autre sans chercher à le faire devenir comme nous. Quand vous partirez d'ici, n'oubliez pas ce que vous y avez vécu. Ne tournez pas le dos à vos amis pour de mauvaises raisons. Pardonnez leurs erreurs et apprenez des vôtres. La seule chose importante dans la vie est d'être heureux. Le bonheur ne se mesure qu'à la fin de la vie. Alors profites-en, vivez à fond et n'ayez pas de regrets. Faites ce que vous avez envie, réalisez vos rêves parce qu'après il sera trop tard !**

**Je devais tenir 10 minutes. Je crois que j'ai dépassé mon temps. Je vais vous laisser mais j'ai une dernière chose à faire. Je voudrais remercier Phil pour m'avoir aidée ainsi que mes compagnons d'infortune qui m'ont permis de me relever. Merci également à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement. A Jasper et Angela, mes amis de toujours, qui m'ont soutenue et aimée sans rien attendre de ma part. Au docteur Cullen, pour avoir gardé le secret même pour sa famille. A celle-ci pour m'avoir ouvert ses portes et son cœur. Et enfin à mon père, qui malgré la perte de sa femme, a su être un père aimant. **

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas réellement, je ressentais comme si un énorme poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Je n'avais toujours pas regardé ailleurs qu'au fond de la salle. Personne ne parlait ou n'applaudissait encore, l'angoisse revenait s'insinuer en moi.

Puis le centre se mit enfin à applaudir, rejoint rapidement par le reste de la salle. Mon père et sa femme se levèrent, suivis par de nombreuses personnes. Je reportai finalement mon regard vers mes camarades. La plupart était debout applaudissant mais en regardant plus attentivement, je pus voir Alice la tête baissée, Jasper essayant de lui parler. Leurs visages semblaient tellement tristes que je m'en voulu. Je savais qu'une partie de mon discours risquait de créer des problèmes mais Jasper et Angela m'avaient donné leurs accord... Je n'aurais pas dû le faire... Je continuai de regarder mes amis, Angela et Ben me souriaient ne semblant pas affectés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Rosalie me fixait. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié mon laïus. Emmett regardait sur sa gauche, je suivis son regard pour tomber sur le visage d'Edward, enfin, plutôt sa chevelure... Comme Alice, il avait le visage baissé, les poings sur ses jambes étaient serrés, celles-ci tremblantes d'énervement. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

Le proviseur vint me rejoindre et me remercia pour mon magnifique discours. Il salua finalement les personnes présentes et les remercia de leur présence. D'un seul coup, la foule commença à se dissiper. Je me dirigeai le plus lentement possible vers mes amis. Ce fut à cette instant que je croisai pour la première fois le regard d'Edward et ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang et me figea sur place.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais plantée là. Ce fut quand mon père m'enlaça que je repris conscience. Phil ainsi que mon groupe venait d'arriver. Jasper s'avança vers moi le visage dévasté. Ses yeux remplis de larmes me déchirèrent le cœur.

**- Jazz ? **

**- Bravo, ton discours était très réussi.**

**- Jazz, pourquoi enfin, que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Euh... Rien, je... Rien d'important, viens allons fêter cela. Charlie, on ne devait pas tous se rendre au bar ?**

**- Bien-sûr ! Vos amis du lycée ne viennent pas ?**

**- Angela et Ben nous y attendent, les autres non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être Stephen et Tanya mais rien de sûr...**

**- Quoi ? Mais les Cullen devaient venir non ?** Demanda Alec.

**- Je... Non ! Allons-y.**

Même si Jasper ne nous disait rien, nous avions compris que mon discours ne leur avait pas plu, ce que j'admettais. Phil passa son bras autour de mes épaules, tentant de me rassurer. Nous passions devant les Cullen regroupés autour de leur parents. Aucun d'eux ne m'adressa un regard, seul Carlisle se rapprocha de nous, nous obligeant à nous stopper.

**- Phil ! Content de te voir ici ! Bella a réussi à te faire déplacer dans notre ville pluvieuse, j'en suis ravi.**

**- Merci Carlisle, je suis content de te voir aussi. Esmée ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien merci. Bella, ton discours était vraiment très bien.**

**- Je... Euh... Merci...**

**- Dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas de votre avis Esmée.** Répondit Phil en toisant ses enfants.

**- Oui, dommage en effet.**

**- Bien, on se voit demain comme convenu ?**

**- Pas de souci.**

Puis nous reprîmes notre route toujours sans qu'aucun de la fratrie Cullen ne se soit approché de nous.

Au bar, je retrouvais Angela et Ben. La première chose que je fis fut de les serrer dans mes bras et de présenter mes excuses à Ben. Celui-ci m'expliqua qu'Angie lui avait parlé du défi depuis longtemps et que du coup, il n'avait pas mal pris mon discours. Il comprenait la réaction d'Edward et d'Alice même s'il les trouvait excessifs, surtout celle d'Alice. Je compris à cet instant qu'elle avait du rompre avec Jasper.

J'étais mortifiée face à cette constatation. Je savais que je mettais mon couple en danger mais je n'avais pas mesuré les conséquences pour celui de Jasper alors je me dirigeai vers lui. En me jetant dans ses bras, je le serrai le plus fort que je pus m'excusant sans relâche.

**- Bells, arrête ! Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Je connaissais les risques, j'ai préféré la laisser dans l'ignorance plutôt que de lui en parler avant. J'aurais pu faire comme Angela mais je n'ai pas voulu. Maintenant je dois assumer. Si Alice n'est pas capable de comprendre nos décisions et de voir qu'elles ne changent pas nos sentiments, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi attachée à moi que je le pensais.**

**- Oh Jazz ! Arrête toi aussi tu veux ! Alice t'aime à la folie ! Faut absolument que tu la trouves et lui expliques tout. Je suis sûre qu'elle te comprendra !**

**- Non, laisse tomber !Allons profiter de notre famille et de nos vrais amis.**

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux !**

**- Oui !**

Nous avions passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi au bar ensemble, enfin, il manquait les Cullen et les Denali. Aucun d'eux ne nous avait rejoint. Même Stephen qui avait promis à Angela de passer n'était finalement pas venu. Vers 18h, Ben nous rappela le bal du soir mais je n'avais plus envie d'y aller. Finalement, mon cauchemar ne se réaliserait pas mais je n'irai pas non plus avec Edward.

**- Et bien ! Vous devriez aller vous préparer ! Moi je n'ai pas plus de cavalière, je n'ai donc aucune envie d'y aller.**

**- Excusez moi, je reviens.**

Entendre Jasper aussi peiné de ne pas être avec Alice me fit réagir. Je sortis du bar, m'emparai de mon téléphone et l'appelai.

**- Alice ? Merci d'avoir décroché. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que je te dois des explications et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux mais par pitié si tu aimes Jasper comme tu me l'as dit, ne lui en veut pas. Le défi n'était qu'une ruse pour le forcer à te faire face. Tu l'intimidais tellement ! S'il te plait, laisse-lui une occasion de t'expliquer tout cela lui-même.**

**- Ok Isabella, respire ! Je ne vais pas louper mon bal de fin d'année parce que je n'ai pas de cavalier ! Dis à Jasper d'être devant chez moi pour 20h précises ! Mais qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, je n'ai pas pardonné.**

**- Bien-sûr Alice, merci ! Je euh... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Essaye toujours.**

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

**- Mal enfin, je suppose, il n'est pas rentré avec nous...**

**- Oh... Saurais-tu où il est ? **

**- Non, pas précisément...**

**- Bien. Si tu le vois, dis-lui qu'il a une clé dans une de ses poches et qu'elle ouvre la boite. Il comprendra.**

**- D'accord. Écoute, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais quand je suis partie du lycée, il discutait avec Tanya et les autres, tu sais Mike et compagnie quoi...**

**- Oh... Je vois.**

En réalité, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il discutait avec eux mais peu importait. Je l'avais perdu, je le savais.

J'annonçai la nouvelle à Jasper qui retrouva instantanément son sourire.

**- Et toi ?**

**- T'en fais pas, je vais aller passer la soirée à la Push !**

**- Ah non ! C'est hors de question !** Hurla Kate.

**- Bien sympa ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu dois aller à ce bal ! Montre-leur que tu es forte !**

**- Kate, je te rappelle juste que mon cavalier ne m'adresse plus la parole, qu'à l'heure qu'il est il doit au mieux ne plus se préoccuper de moi, au pire me haïr alors le bal je m'en fiche royalement !**

**- Peut-être mais tu iras ! Un point c'est tout !**

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, Stephen entrait dans le bar, se dirigeant directement vers moi.

**- Bella, excuse-moi, je dois te parler c'est urgent.**

**- Bien-sûr ! Allons dehors...**

Nous nous installâmes sur le muret face au bar.

**- Bon, ton discours a été comme une bombe. Edward, comme tu dois l'avoir remarqué, n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu te serves de lui.**

Je le coupais.

**- Je ne me suis pas servi de lui ! Merde, il pense vraiment cela ?**

**- Euh... Oui, comme tous les élèves de Forks ! Bells tu l'as même dit clairement !**

**- Non, je n'ai pas dit cela ! **

**- Peu importe ! En tout cas lui le pense et je sais qu'il ne t'emmènera donc pas au bal mais lui ira...**

**- Oh... Il n'est donc pas si affecté que cela !**

**- Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure il semblait juste énervé. Bella, j'étais avec lui et les autres. Mike et compagnie tenaient des propos plutôt mauvais à ton égard et Edward n'a pas tenté de te défendre. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous mais je suis ton ami et je dois te dire qu'il est prévu qu'il aille au bal avec ma cousine.**

Je fermais les yeux. Comment tout avait pu foirer autant ? Edward à nouveau avec Tanya ? Et moi de nouveau une paria... Je savais que je perdrais tout après le discours. J'avais perdu la popularité mais cela m'était égal, j'avais perdu des amis, cela me touchait. Mais pire que tout, j'avais perdu Edward, il me haïssait et cela m'anéantissait. Je ne pus supporter cela. Je me mis à pleurer, mes sanglots étaient désordonnés. Je n'arrivais plus à les maitriser, Stephen me prit dans ses bras et me berça pendant un temps qui me parut très long. Au bout d'un moment, je n'avais plus la force de pleurer et la douleur n'en était que plus dure. Phil arriva et demanda à Stephen de nous laisser. Après lui avoir expliqué les révélations de ce dernier, Phil me conseilla de garder la tête haute et de me rendre au bal, pas forcement d'y rester longtemps mais juste de faire acte de présence.

Stephen attendait devant la porte du bar et quand Phil se leva, il vint me retrouver. Il me proposa de m'accompagner au bal, ce que j'acceptai volontiers.

Angela sortit du bar.

**- Bells ? Tu sais que nos tenues sont chez Alice... Je vais aller les chercher, tu viens avec moi ? **

**- Euh...**

**- Isabella, tu dois y aller, affronte-les ! **

**- Bien Phil ! Je viens Angela. Stephen ? On se retrouve à 20h soit devant chez les Cullen, soit chez moi. Je t'enverrai un texto.**

**- Ok.**

Arrivées devant la Villa, je soufflais un grand coup et Angela et moi sonnions à la porte.

Esmée nous ouvra et nous souriant tendrement, elle nous invita à entrer.

**- Désolée de vous déranger mais Alice a nos tenues pour le bal. **

**- Bien-sûr, elle vous attend en haut. Isabella, tu peux venir une minute avant ?**

**- Oui.**

Je suivis Esmée au salon tandis qu'Angela montait à l'étage.

**- Tu t'es rendu compte de la réaction d'Edward... Essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il est perdu. Nous avons essayé avec Carlisle de lui parler mais il était trop énervé pour nous écouter. **

**- Ne vous en faites pas Esmée, je sais que j'ai causé des dégâts et je m'en veux. Mais il devrait lire le journal que je lui ai offert...**

**- Oh ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ce cadeau. J'espère qu'il l'aura lu si tu penses que cela peut l'aider. En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes autrement alors je te le dis avant que tu ne montes.**

Mon estomac se noua. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir et mes yeux me brulèrent. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

**- Non Esmée, je ne veux rien savoir s'il vous plait...** Je gardais la tête baissée de peur qu'en la relevant je sache ce que je voulais ignorer.

**- Oh Bella ! Ma chérie, je suis désolée mais si tu montes tu le sauras et je... Merde ! Désolée, je deviens vulgaire mais ma chérie, là-haut Tanya se prépare avec Alice et Rosalie. Il semblerait que mon fils l'ai invitée pour le bal. Je ne sais pas si c'est en simple amie ou autre Bella mais je sais qu'Edward t'aime et qu'il n'agit ainsi que par dépit.**

J'étais incapable de répondre et incapable de bouger... Je ne pouvais pas arriver dans la chambre d'Alice comme une fleur et m'asseoir au coté de l'autre pintade. Putain ! Dire que j'avais cru en son amitié, quelle naïve j'étais ! Finalement elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Edward se lasse de moi pour lui remettre le grappin dessus !

_Quelle Salope !_

_Eh rappelle-moi pour voir... Avec qui tu vas au bal toi ?_

_Euh... Stephen, quel rapport ?_

_Tu crois qu'il a fait quoi lui ?_

_Oh merde ! Mais moi j'ai rien demandé !_

_Et alors ?_

_Edward l'a invitée et peut-être qu'il veut finalement être avec Tanya ?_

_Oh ! Et ton discours lui aurait fait découvrir ce fait ? Ouvre tes yeux ma grande !_

_Quoi ?_

_Il ne fait ça que par dépit ! Il croit que tu l'as utilisé comme Sandy l'avait fait... Parle-lui ! Oblige-le à t'écouter !_

_Comment ?_

_Monte là-haut et trompe-toi de chambre ! Allez bouge ton cul !_

_Ok, c'est bon j'y vais !_

**- Esmée, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Je vais y aller avant de me mettre en retard.**

**- De rien, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Quoi qu'il se passe avec Edward, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.**

**- Merci.**

Je montai les escaliers et quand je fus en haut des marches, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward. La porte était entre-ouverte. Je regardai avant d'y entrer mais ce que j'y vis me fit changer d'avis immédiatement...

* * *

Note de l'Auteur:

Alors ce discours ? Vous avez aimé j'espère Non parce que je me suis même chronométrée pendant mon écriture et relecture pour être bien dans les dix minutes ! (j'suis sûre qu'il y en a parmi vous qui vont tester de voir s'il dure effectivement 10mn !)

Bee est déjà en train de corriger le chapitre suivant qui est donc presque prêt à poster pour se faire pardonner les retards de ces derniers temps mais étant une auteure sadique, je ne sais pas si je vais vous le mettre avant mardi Vous en pensez quoi ? vous le voulez quand vous ? Mardi ou avant ?

A bientôt!


	32. Chapter 31: Se déchirer

**Bonsoir à vous tous, **

**On avait dit Samedi soir, on est dans le timing! ouf!  
**

**je tiens à remercier Biboo (auteure de Glory box) pour la correction en solo pour ce chapitre. **

Réponses aux presqu'anonymes:

Lili: je répondrais à ta review par « ? »

Princetongirl818, Laureliane, Charlotte, Nina7: Merci pour vos commentaires ! La suite la voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

M-a-e: comme je ne veux pas vous torturer (même si certaines le pense!) je poste le chapitre plus tôt ! Et bien tu vas savoir ce qu'Edward a dans la tête dans ce chapitre j'espère que tu le comprendras plus...

Line: Les Cullen ont surtout peur pour Edward ils savent comment il va percevoir le discours...Par contre tu m'as fait bien rire avec ta review je me suis imaginé la scène!

Surreyfr: Désolée...je comprends ton énervement j'ai eu le même à la fin du chapitre...j'ai pas pus attendre pour commencer le suivant fallait que je sache ce qui allait se passer (d'après Bee j'suis folle mais elle me croit pas quand je lui dit que je ne sais pas ce que font mes personnages ils partent constamment en vrille...impossible de les raisonner...) _(N/B : Non mais elle est belle elle ! Je l'ai harceléééééée tous les jours pour avoir la suite ! C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a écrit si vite ! Et puis oui t'es une dégénérée mais ça c'est pas nouveau xD ! N/L: euh oh! C'est pas de ma faute les perso sont fou alors forcement a cohabiter avec eux je le deviens aussi!)_

Val: Je connais ça aussi les fics avec des fins tristes peuvent m'empêcher de dormir...Mais en tant qu'auteur je dois t'avouer que c'est plutôt agréable de vous voir énervées! _(N/B : Ca fait plus de reviews xD On a battu le record sur le chap précédent xD)_

Titine: C'est vrai qu'Ed baisse peut être vite les bras! Il sait par quoi est passé Bella, mais lui aussi a souffert et il a du mal à gérer ses émotions! Tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions dans les chapitres qui arrivent...Patience ! tu comprendras aussi pourquoi il va toujours vers la même personne... _(N/B : Ben ca faudra me l'expliquer parce que perso j'ai toujours pas compris xD N/L: t'abuse il le dit clairement!)_

Lilia68: Mais non il est pas con le pauvre...il est juste déstabilisé et perdu... _(N/B : T'es sûre qu'il est pas con ? xD Rhooooo un peu quand même avoueeeeee ! *pouffe* N/L: tu laisses Mon ed tranquille il est pas con!)_

Ca: Je suis contente d'avoir de nouvelle lectrice c'est toujours un plaisir! Merci pour tes compliments. C'est un vrai plaisir de voir que j'arrive a faire passer des émotions par mes ecrits. Pour Edward, c'est la grande question que fait-il et est-il avec quelqu'un tu vas le savoir rapidement

Spiki: Tu m'en veux si je suis ravi de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux ?

Majea: Sur le coup ta review ma fait peur, je me suis dis merde j'en ai déçu avec le discours! Mais en lisant la suite j'étais contente parce que tu dois être la seule (il me semble) a avoir vraiment perçu le discours enfin comme Edward le perçoit lui! Alors Merci! pour mon Edward (oui oui c'est le mien! lol) enfin une personne autre que moi qui le soutient! Phil a des raisons pour lui avoir laissé faire son discours tel quel! Je comprends ta frustration voilà pourquoi on (enfin Bee plus exactement) a mis le turbo pour corrige le suivant!

Cullen 51: Oui Edward a mal pris le discours mais c'est un peu normal tu vas avoir sa vision peut-être le comprendras tu mieux...

Yasmine M: Oui l'histoire est bientôt fini...encore 3 chapitres et l'épilogue... pour une suite il y en aura une certainement en tout cas elle est déjà dans ma tête mais elle arrivera plus tard. T'inquiète moi aussi j'suis nulle en anglais, alors je te comprends : A quand un FF en français?

Nadalexx: Edward n'est pas con j'suis sur qu'on aurait tous réagit a peu de chose près comme lui après le discours, Bella dit quand même clairement s'être servie de lui...enfin tu vas voir comment lui l'a vécu, j'espère que ca te fera changer d'avis sur lui! Il comprend parfaitement la souffrance de Bella n'oublie qu'il a lui aussi connu les humiliations, c'est d'ailleurs en partie la raison de sa réaction excessive!

Barbara: voilà chapitre en avance en espérant que ton ventre ne soit pas aussi serre a la fin mais j'ai un doute...

Marie: Merci! Tu es l'une des rare a avoir remarquer que Bella dit qu'elle s'est servi de lui! Tanya est et sera toujours une profiteuse! Ah Stephen gentil mais pas con! Tu vas avoir ta réponse maintenant sur ce que voit Bella... trop de suspens tu trouves?

Adeline: Tu me vois ravi de t'avoir fait pleuré c'était bien le but de ce chapitre hein! Je ne te diras pas ce que fait Ed mais tu vas le savoir en lisant la suite...

**Disclaimer:Tous Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Assez de blabla...**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 31: Se déchirer

* * *

Pov Bella :

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent dans la chambre, Tanya se tenait dans une tenue peu décente à califourchon sur ce que je devinais être Edward. Je courus aussi vite que possible dans la chambre d'Alice, oubliant qu'elle était probablement dedans avec Angela et Rosalie et claquai la porte. Je me laissai tomber contre celle-ci dévastée et anéantie. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps ! Et moi, je me sentais vide, morte de l'intérieur mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils gagnent ! Non, j'allais me battre ! Je l'avais toujours fait et je m'étais toujours relevée. Alors prise d'une détermination incroyable, je relevai la tête vers les filles.

**- Alice, Rosalie, je suis désolée de vous avoir menti ! Je suis désolée pour le discours mais celui-ci faisait partie intégrante de ma thérapie. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant. Je vous dirais tout demain ou quand vous le souhaiterez mais là j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de mes vraies amies ! Putain ! Elle... Il... Merde... J'étouffe !**

**- Bells calme-toi, bien-sûr qu'on te pardonne ! Tu es notre amie mais tu devras tout nous expliquer. Maintenant pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? **Me demanda Rose.

**- Je voulais parler à Ed... **

Impossible ! Rien que l'idée de son prénom me comprimait les poumons ! J'avais la sensation que tout mes organes vitaux étaient broyés... Juste assez pour me faire atrocement souffrir mais pas suffisamment pour m'achever !

Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

**- Respire calmement Bella... Tiens mes mains... **

**- Merci Rose, il est avec elle... **Réussis-je à leur dire.

**- Putain je le savais ! Il peut pas garder sa...**

**- Alice !** Crièrent Angela et Rosalie, coupant la dite Alice dans sa phrase.

**- Bon ! Bella, laisse-moi passer ! Je dois euh... Peu importe laisse-moi passer !**

**- Alice que vas-tu faire ?**

**- Je euh... Vais voir ma mère ?**

Ça sonnait plus comme une question mais je ne pus y réfléchir plus qu'elle me poussa gentiment de devant la porte.

Pendant son absence, Rosalie me proposa de m'habiller. Je leur expliquai ma conversation avec Stephen puis celle avec Esmée quand des cris dans le couloir m'arrêtèrent.

**- Alice mêle-toi de tes affaires ! **

**- Mais c'est ce que je fais là ! Tu peux aller au bal avec elle mais Edward réfléchis à ce que tu fais parce que tu risques de perdre bien plus à ce jeu !**

**- Oh petite sœur ! Tu crois que j'ai quelques chose à perdre ? Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as cru que j'étais amoureux de Swan ? Non mais arrête tu veux ! J'ai fais comme elle, ce n'était qu'un putain de jeu ! Tout le monde était au courant du pari, ne va pas me dire que cela te surprends !**

Alors que j'avais cru mon cœur mort, il se serra encore davantage. La sensation qu'un élastique s'entortillait autour de lui était vraiment désagréable et douloureuse. L'air n'arrivait plus à passer au travers de ma gorge, ma salive était coincée également. Je tremblais de partout, j'avais froid, très froid. Je priais pour perdre rapidement connaissance. Mon corps l'avait déjà fait pour me protéger. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas à cet instant ? Juste lorsque je souhaitais par dessus tout qu'il se mette en stand-by...

A nouveau, la bataille reprit. Une guerre entre Swan la faible et Bella Lolifat faisait rage en moi. Je ne voulais pas me laisser atteindre encore par eux. Je devais relever la tête et me montrer forte. Je devais les affronter la tête haute. Et puis je n'étais pas seule non ? J'avais toujours refusé de me servir de quelqu'un mais ce soir je ferais exception. Stephen m'avait à plusieurs reprises servi de défouloir avant alors je pourrais m'oublier dans ses bras, comme lui le fera avec elle. Cette pensée me donna encore la nausée, les imaginer ensemble, enlacés ou pire me rendait malade. Mais j'allais devoir y faire face parce que je n'avais pas le choix !

Je pris dans les mains de Rosalie la tenue qu'Alice m'avait prévu et la passa sans plus attendre. La robe était courte, très courte, noire avec des franges. En dessous, je ne portais qu'un minuscule string noir assorti à des bas de la même couleur attachés par un porte jarretelle assorti. Je ne pouvais pas porter de soutien-gorge avec cette robe alors je fis sans, la robe n'ayant que de fines brettelles. Je mis des chaussures noires à talons aiguille. Comme seul bijou, un collier ras du cou. Puis je me dirigeai vers la coiffeuse, pris la perruque qui m'était destinée, la passai et y ajoutai le bandeau orné d'une plume noire autour de mon front. Je me maquillai me faisant une bouche sulfureuse et des yeux de braise, effaçant toute trace de mes pleurs. Puis je passai les longs gants noirs m'arrivant juste en dessous du coude. Je pris l'accessoire indispensable, le porte cigarette assorti ainsi qu'une pochette pour y mettre mes affaires essentielles. Alice revint au même moment dans la chambre. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Stephen en lui disant de venir me chercher chez les Cullen.

A 20h précise, la sonnette retentit. Esmée nous appela. Alors que Tanya n'était pas revenue dans la chambre des filles, celle-ci sembla nous attendre pour descendre.

**- Ta mère voulait qu'on arrive en bas toutes ensemble.**

**- Bien. Mais non, c'est chacune notre tour ! Et t'as qu'a descendre la première !** Lui cracha Alice.

Tanya descendit les marches lentement. Putain ! Elle pouvait pas se magner cette pintade ! Je la haïssais à nouveau comme au premier jour...

**- Putain ! J'ai envie de lui faire un croche pied !**

Les trois autres pouffèrent à ma stupidité mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Heureusement pour moi, Tanya était déjà aux vues de tous. Je ne pouvais donc plus le faire...

Aucune remarque ne sembla l'accueillir. Étaient-ils tous partis plus loin ?

Rosalie descendit la seconde. Elle n'était pas rendue au milieu des escaliers que déjà j'entendais la voix d'Emmett...

**- Oh putain ! Y'a pas moyen qu'on sorte d'ici ma belle !**

**- Emmett !** Crièrent Esmée et Carlisle.

**- Désolé...**

Alice envoya ensuite Angela affronter le jugement des hommes et là des acclamations se firent entendre. A priori, Ben semblait apprécier.

**- Bella, je te propose soit de descendre ensemble, soit tu passes après moi...**

**- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi moi en dernier ?**

**- C'est évident voyons !**

**- Peut-être pour toi mais moi je ne vois pas...**

**- En arrivant la dernière, tu pourras juger de toutes les réactions et je peux t'assurer qu'Edward va se mordre les doigts d'avoir fui !**

**- Alice ! Tu l'as mieux entendu que nous, l'histoire du pari était vraie !**

**- Crois ce que tu veux ! Je sais que tout cela est faux ! Bella... Si mon frère avait parié sur toi, crois-moi je serais la première à le dire et à le reconnaître or je sais seulement qu'il a été blessé cet après-midi et qu'il est encore trop sous le choc pour vouloir en parler... Pourtant il va devoir le faire parce que j'en connais au moins un qui ne va pas attendre avant de tenter sa chance !**

**- Bon très bien ! Tu penses que le mieux c'est quoi ?**

**- Tu passes la dernière ! Quand j'arrive en bas, compte jusqu'à 20 avant de commencer à descendre. Une entrée soignée et réussie est la clé du succès ma belle !**

**- Si tu le dis, aller descend ton prince t'attends !**

**- Je ne lui ai pas pardonné Bells.**

**- Je sais. J'espère seulement que tu le feras rapidement parce qu'il en souffre beaucoup...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aucun défaut alors je ne suis pas rancunière.**

**- Alice ou la modestie incarnée !**

Elle commença à descendre les marches. Comme pour Angela ou Rosalie à mi-hauteur des paroles retentirent.

**- Putain ! **Provenant de Jasper sans aucun doute...

**- Et bien ! Elle cache bien son jeu la petite fée clochette !** Là je reconnus la voix de Stephen.

**- Oh non ! Toi tu remontes là-haut et tu mets un truc plus couvrant !**

**- Ouais ! Edward à raison, tu remontes et t'as qu'a mettre mon vieux pull, ça devrait être parfait !**

Edward et Emmett en frères protecteurs... Cela eut le mérite de me faire sourire. Je fis comme Alice me l'avait demandé et comptait jusqu'à 20 puis descendait les marches avec prudence. Il ne manquerait plus que je me casse la figure dans leurs escaliers et ma journée serait complète !

J'arrivais au milieu des escaliers et la peur m'envahit. La seule qui n'avait eu aucune remarque était Tanya... Et si personne ne me complimentait ? Merde ! La peur revenait s'insinuer dans chaque pores de ma peau, envahissait chaque vaisseaux sanguin, chaque nerf. Je devais la combattre. Je repensais à Phil et à sa demande d'affronter tout cela. Je devais le faire ! Je devais passer au dessus de toute cette merde ! Alors un pied après l'autre, je descendis encore et encore les marches. Jamais l'escalier ne m'avait paru aussi grand !

Je relevai la tête. J'étais au milieu de celui-ci. Jasper avait un grand sourire sur le visage et Ben me regardait en hochant la tête comme pour me dire que j'étais bien.

Stephen semblait halluciné et s'avança vers l'escalier quand Emmett l'interpela...

**- Oh mon cochon ! Tu vas pas t'ennuyer toi ce soir...**

**- Emmett !**

**- Aie ! Rose arrête de me taper !**

**- Bells, tu es super bonne et belle, belle je voulais dire belle ! **

**- Emmett !** Là ce fut Edward qui venait de parler d'une voix sourde à son frère.

Je le regardai et je crus lire dans ses yeux le désir mais aussi une profonde tristesse. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, Stephen me fit un baise-main ridicule. Enfin, je n'aurais pas dit cela si c'était Edward qui me l'avait fait.

**- Tu es superbe.**

**- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus beau gosse !**

Je l'appelais ainsi lorsque nous nous croisions à Seattle, juste avant de partir à l'hôtel avec lui...

Esmée prit un nombre incalculable de photos, mélangeant les couples. La dernière qu'elle prit fut une photo d'Edward et moi. Je sentais mon corps attiré vers le sien... Je sentais sa chaleur se répandre sur ma peau dénudée... Je levai mon regard vers son visage, il avait les yeux rivés sur les miens. Alors tout autour de moi disparut. Le discours n'avait pas eu lieu, nous n'étions pas sur le départ pour le bal... Non, nous étions dans la clairière, seuls. Ce fut le flash de la photo qui nous sortit de notre contemplation et Stephen vint me prendre par le bras, me rappelant qu'il était plus que l'heure de partir pour le bal.

Je ne savais pas qui avait eu l'idée de louer une immense limousine mais l'idée était vraiment sympa. Nous étions tous les 10 installés. Étrangement, je me retrouvais entre Stephen et Edward, Tanya se trouvant en face de celui-ci. Aguichante au possible, elle ne cessait de se passer langue sur les lèvres voulant être sensuelle...

**- Tanya ? T' as oublié de t'essuyer la bouche après avoir mangé ?**

**- Non Emmett, pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

**- Parce que t'arrête pas de la lécher !**

**- Oh ! C'est juste parce que j'ai encore le goût du suprême Eddy dessus !**

Argh ! Je dus fermer fortement les yeux et serrer violemment les poings pour me retenir de vomir. Elle venait d'insinuer qu'elle avait... Oh merde! Je n'allais pas tenir la soirée, non, j'allais craquer bientôt... Je priai pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de remarques ou de sous-entendus sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire avec Edward mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett !

**- Oh bah Edward ! Je pensais pas que tu aurais succombé à la succube si vite mais bon, t'as raison hein ! On ne vit qu'une fois !**

Rosalie lui mis une claque derrière le crâne.

**- Bah quoi ? **_(N/B : Toi tu sais pas mais nous on sait ! Et puis tu devrait être habitué emmett, tu t'en prends régulièrement quand même xD)_

**- Emmett ! Ne cherche pas à savoir ma vie privée et surtout pas ma vie sexuelle parce que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer... D'ailleurs, d'où connais-tu le terme de succube ?**

Je me tendis et je fus parcourue par un frisson d'horreur. En disant cela, Edward reconnaissait avoir eu une relation avec la pintade ! Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et me battis de toute mes forces pour que les larmes ne coulent pas, enfin, pas tout de suite...

**- Je connais ce terme parce que je m'instruis moi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que les films de science-fiction et d'horreur ne peuvent rien apprendre ? Hein ? T'es bluffé là !**

Emmett était fier de lui. J'esquissai un léger sourire, l'imaginant concentré et en train de prendre des notes sur un de ces films où des zombis assoiffés de sang cherchaient par tous les moyens à attraper le peu d'humains encore vivants, comme s'il assistait à un cours.

**- Oh allez Eddychouchounet ! Tu sais que moi ca ne me dérange pas que tu dévoiles notre vie...**

Là c'en était trop ! J'avais les bras croisés sous ma poitrine et ma main gauche pinça, sans vraiment que je ne le veuilles, le bras d'Edward...

**- Oh putain, ça fait mal !**

**- Tu crois ? Que sais-tu de la douleur ? **

**- Eh Swan, j'en sais autant que toi peut être même plus alors lâche-moi !**

**- T'as raison sur un point, je te lâche ! J'aurais peur de me salir, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu toucher !**

**- Et crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas le savoir !**

La voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés au lycée, au bal de fin d'année. Ce jour qui était censé être l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs... J'allais certainement m'en rappeler jusqu'à mon dernier jour mais comme l'un des pires jours de ma vie ! Sans un mot échangé de plus avec Edward, je descendis de la limousine et me dirigeai avec Stephen vers l'entrée du gymnase, ne faisant plus attention à qui nous suivait ou non !

_**Pov Edward :**_

Je venais de réveiller ma belle pour qu'elle se prépare avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Elle semblait, elle aussi, avoir complètement oublié le bal de fin d'année. Après l'avoir invitée, elle sembla hésiter comme en proie à une peur mais je ne pus dire réellement ce qui pouvait l'effrayer. Devoir faire son discours de fin d'études l'angoissait beaucoup. Pourtant il ne semblait pas qu'elle avait d'appréhension à parler devant nous tous, non. J'avais l'impression qu'elle craignait surtout l'après discours, comme si quelque chose allait changer... Je lui proposai donc mon aide, histoire de la rassurer.

Les filles étaient parties pour leur virée shopping. Pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour jouer un peu au piano, attendant que mon père rentre de sa garde. Je devais lui parler. J'allais donc le voir dans son bureau à son arrivée.

**- Papa, tu as un peu de temps ? J'aimerais discuter...**

**- Bien-sûr ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Et bien, tu te rappelles ton ami Phil, chez qui tu voulais m'envoyer ? **

**- Oui, je me souviens de lui mais pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?**

Mon père semblait comme sur ses gardes, chose étrange...

**- Je... Enfin, j'ai des amis qui ont eu besoin de son aide et en discutant avec eux, je me suis rendu compte que peut-être je devrais le voir au moins une fois. D'après Kate, une de mes amies qui a passé quelques temps au centre, il semble que ce Phil soit vraiment d'une grande aide et qu'il propose pour mettre fin au problème avec une sorte de final. Par exemple, Kate a du se confronter au regard des autres et connaître leur jugement à son égard. Je me demande ce que Phil me conseillerait de faire dans mon cas...**

**- Et bien ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela ! Je suis ravi de te voir décidé mais tu risques de devoir aller à Phœnix... Phil ne part jamais de son centre, il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.**

**- Oui, ce ne sera pas un problème, les cours sont finis. Par contre, si je dois partir plusieurs jours, j'aimerais y aller avec Bella. Peut-être qu'elle aussi devrait rencontrer ce Phil même si elle semble aller nettement mieux. Je me dis qu'elle devrait faire comme Kate, enfin, quelque chose de plus adapté à son vécu...**

**- Et bien, laisse moi voir tout cela avec lui et s'il est d'accord, tu en parleras avec Isabella.**

**- Merci papa.**

**- De rien.**

Je quittai son bureau et partis rejoindre Jasper et Emmett qui étaient installés autour du comptoir de la cuisine attendant visiblement quelque chose.

**- Vous faites quoi là ?**

**- Rien, on attend les pizzas ! **Me répondit Jasper.

**- Qui a commandé ?**

**- Personne, Ben vient de téléphoner. Angela est partie à Port-Angeles, il nous a donc proposé de passer l'après midi entre mecs !** Déclara Emmett.

**- Ok, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une journée rien qu'entre nous !**

Ben arriva quelques instants après, cinq pizzas dans les bras. Après le repas, nous nous installâmes au salon pour une partie de Wii. L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement. Nous prîmes le temps de nous préparer et partîmes à Port-Angeles. A 19h45, nous étions au restaurant prévu par Alice et Rosalie.

Les filles firent leur apparition vers 20h. Angela et Bella semblaient mortes de fatigue alors qu'Alice et Rosalie elles, avaient encore toute leur énergie. Malheureusement pour elles, Alice avait décidé que nous devions retourner au « Paradise ». Pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée. La soirée se passa calmement, Angela et Bella étaient à moitié endormies sur l'un des canapés de la boite. J'avais pitié pour elles. Mais ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de ma sœur, j'attendis une heure convenable pour mettre fin à la soirée.

Après un moment à discuter avec les gars, je remarquai Angela et Bella tentaient de se lever discrètement. Il était hors de question qu'elles partent toutes les deux. Déjà l'état de fatigue avancée dans lequel elles se trouvaient ne pouvait être que dangereux mais la voiture d'Angela était restée sur le parking de la galerie commerciale à plus de 10mn de marche. Trop risqué !

Finalement, tout le monde décida de rentrer. A peine sa ceinture bouclée, Bella s'endormit paisiblement. Arrivé devant la villa, je me dépêchai de sortir de la voiture et allai ouvrir la portière de ma belle toujours endormie. Le plus délicatement possible, je détachai sa ceinture de sécurité et la portai telle une jeune mariée.

L'allongeant sur mon lit, je lui enlevai ses chaussures puis le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, je la déshabillai. Elle marmonna à plusieurs reprise mais je ne pus distinguer qu'un Edward... Au moins, elle rêvait de moi semblait-il. Je m'endormis contre son corps assez rapidement.

Quand j'émergeai le lendemain matin, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Bella m'avait prévenue qu'elle devait répéter pour son discours et qu'après elle passerait la journée chez elle. Je restai allongé dans mon lit, caressant la gourmette qu'elle m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Puis je repensais à cette boite étrange fermée à clé. Que pouvait-elle contenir qui nécessitait d'attendre la fin de la remise des diplômes ? Je décidais de ne plus y penser. Je comprendrais certainement la raison au moment venu. De toute façon j'avais entièrement confiance en Bella. Si elle estimait qu'il était important pour moi de ne l'avoir qu'à ce moment là, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Mes parents étaient d'accord pour que Jasper et Bella passent quelques jours à la maison avant la remise des diplômes. Alice et moi étions plus qu'heureux de cette décision même si Bella m'avait demandé du temps pour être seule afin de revoir son discours. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs montré son premier essai qui était plutôt bien, excellent même mais il ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pris que des stéréotypes de discours, rien de personnel. Venant de Bella, je m'attendais à un laïus émouvant, touchant mais surtout vraiment à son image. Là c'était tout le contraire. Je lui fit part de mon ressenti et elle sembla plutôt l'accepter.

Le mardi, elle et Jasper passèrent la soirée et la nuit avec leur famille. Alice et moi étions seuls enfin presque mais c'était tout comme. Les deux personnes les plus chères à notre cœur étaient absentes et nous n'avions envie de rien. Heureusement, le mercredi arriva rapidement. La préparation du bal avec la décoration du gymnase fut un vrai régal. Même si notre pimousse était remonté à bloc, l'ambiance restait vraiment euphorique.

Cette nuit là, je sentis Bella encore plus angoissée que d'habitude. Elle en était même distante mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Quand elle vint me rejoindre dans mon lit, elle se colla à moi plus intensément qu'habituellement. Elle semblait être paniquée voire affolée alors j'essayai de la rassurer comme je le pouvais.

Délicatement, je l'embrassai partant de sa nuque pour descendre le long de son cou puis je laissai glisser ma langue sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Mes mains frôlèrent ses côtes remontant le long de son ventre pour effleurer ses pointes durcies par le désir. Ma bouche se dirigea vers celles-ci les léchant et les mordillant à tour de rôle. Je continuai mon chemin laissant toujours ma langue au contact de sa peau, tournoyant autour de son nombril alors que mes mains lui enlevaient son shorty. Le descendant le long de ses jambes galbées, j'en profitai pour les embrasser. Je voulais vénérer chaque parcelle de son corps, lui faire ressentir la profondeur de mes sentiments à travers mes caresses. Je remontai délicatement entre ses cuisses m'arrêtant juste à proximité de son antre charnelle, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant que de mes doigts je chatouillais ses hanches. Puis mes mains glissèrent vers sa fente, la caressant délicatement. Les gémissements se faisant plus sonores, j'en profitai pour embrasser ses lèvres douces. Ma langue partit au contact de son bouton gonflé, le léchant avidement. J'alternai entre mes doigts et ma bouche. Alors que je la sentais proche de la délivrance, je m'éloignai d'elle sous un gémissement de frustration. Je me déshabillai et enfilai un préservatif. Je me réinstallai entre ses cuisses, surélevant son bassin avec un coussin. Je caressai à nouveau sa féminité puis ses seins et le plus doucement possible je m'immisçai en elle, nous arrachant un soupir de contentement. Chaque coup de butoir fut profond et lent. Je voulais faire durer notre étreinte le maximum de temps possible. Les yeux dans les yeux sans jamais nous quitter du regard, nous fîmes l'amour au ralenti. Les sensations furent puissantes. Un mélange entre la frustration de vouloir plus, plus vite, plus fort et le plaisir ressenti une fois imbriqué l'un dans l'autre totalement. Je ne sus combien de temps j'avais réussi à tenir mais la violence de mon désir augmentant de plus en plus ne me laissa plus aucun contrôle sur mes gestes. Notre rythme en parfaite harmonie s'intensifia. J'entendis ses hanches claquer contre les miennes. Nos gémissements furent plus forts. Je sentais mon orgasme imminent mais j'avais besoin, je voulais que Bella soit la première à se libérer. Je l'embrassai le plus intensément que je le pus et son cri étouffé dans ma bouche m'envoya des vibrations dans tout le corps propulsant ainsi ma jouissance. Nous étions tout les deux haletants, à bout de souffle et complètement vidés. Une étrange sensation venait de me prendre, un sentiment de vide... Comme si tout avait été dit dans notre étreinte et qu'elle serait peut-être la dernière... Ne voulant pas penser à cela, je me levai et jetai le préservatif usagé. Une fois retourné au lit, je pris ma belle dans mes bras et nous nous endormîmes face à face collés l'un à l'autre.

Ce matin là, en me réveillant une fois de plus seul, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Habituellement, c'était Alice qui était sujette à ses sensations, pas moi. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention et attendis le retour de Bella. Après m'avoir rejoint sur notre lit, elle sembla vouloir me confier une chose importante mais fut interrompue par ma démoniaque de sœur. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par tout le reste de ma fratrie. Emmett se jeta sur Alice et Bella pour un câlin collectif, manquant au passage de les étouffer. Puis Jasper sembla lui aussi remarquer l'attitude étrange de Bella mais celle-ci le rassura enfin, tenta de le faire. Ce fut finalement Jasper qui la rassura. Bref, la situation était vraiment curieuse et presque tendue. Je n'avais jamais eu de discours à faire mais je me demandai si Bella était dans cet état uniquement pour cela où si elle avait d'autres problèmes...

Une fois prêts, nous partîmes tous ensemble au lycée. D'ici quelques minutes, nous serions tous diplômés. Allait-on changer après cela ? Non, certainement pas mais nous allions forcement dans les mois à venir le faire. J'avais peur. Peur parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire l'année prochaine. Serais-je encore avec Bella ? Nous n'avions fait aucun projet. Je savais qu'elle avait postulé dans certaines universités de l'Ivy-League mais je ne savais pas lesquelles avaient ses préférences. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours indécis. J'avais envoyé ma candidature pour entrer au conservatoire de Cambridge ainsi qu'à la Manhattan School of Music. J'avais également postulé pour les universités de Harvard et de Columbia. Je n'avais pas encore eu de réponse mais rien d'anormal, nous saurions les admissions la semaine prochaine.

Arrivés sur le parking de notre école, Bella s'excusa et se dirigea vers un groupe inconnu de jeune de notre âge. Je regardai mes amis essayant de voir si quelqu'un les reconnaissaient mais tout le monde semblait aussi surpris que moi sauf Angela et Jasper.

**- Quelqu'un sait qui sont ces personnes avec Bells ?** Demanda Stephen.

**- Non.** Répondit Alice.

**- Vous le saurez bientôt. Excusez-moi, je vais la récupérer. Allez vous habiller pendant ce temps ! **Lança Jasper.

**- Jasper ? **

**- Oui Edward ?**

**- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?**

**- Non, pas pour le moment...**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il partit vers Bella. Je voulus le suivre mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer. Si Bella avait voulu me présenter, elle m'aurait demandé de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Une pointe de douleur vrilla mon cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu me présenter ? Visiblement, ils étaient venus pour elle. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient important pour Bella. Avait-elle honte de moi ? Étaient-ce des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré en France ?

_Non, elle n'a pas été en France !_ Me souffla ma conscience.

_Alors qui sont elles ?_

Je ne pus pousser plus loin ma réflexion qu'Alice m'appelait pour m'affubler d'une toge jaune poussin à faire peur. Ridicule ! Nous ressemblions tous à un ordre de volatiles, un élevage de canaris... Mon dieu ! Dire que des photos allaient être prises ! Mais à quoi avait pensé le conseil des parents pour nous affubler de toges de cette horrible couleur ? Pour une fois, tout le monde était aussi dépité qu'Alice ou presque par le mauvais goût de notre tenue officielle.

Tout le monde fut appelé pour récupérer son diplôme. Le proviseur serra Bella brièvement dans ses bras puis une série de sifflements de satisfaction venant du fond de la salle retentit. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Entre la peur de Bella qui s'insinuait en moi et la mienne, j'étais sur le point de fuir la salle sans même savoir ce qui me faisait paniquer. Quand le proviseur appela Bella sur l'estrade, Emmett ne put se retenir et demanda une standing-ovation qui fut suivie par des applaudissements provenant de toute le salle. Elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur moi, ce que j'y vis m'étonna. Un mélange de peur, d'angoisse mais une lueur nouvelle apparut. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle semblait désolée mais de quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Elle tourna finalement son regard et sembla au bout d'un court moment fixer quelqu'un au fond de la salle. Je me tournai, essayant de voir qui son regard avait accroché. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir le groupe d'inconnus tous réunis à l'arrière, tous souriants. Ils semblaient réellement fiers de Bella.

Elle entama son discours. Je fus ravi de voir qu'elle avait suivi mon conseil et préféré un discours plus personnel mais étonné de voir la direction qu'elle prenait dès les premières phrases. Puis je fus choqué en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. J'écoutai attentivement son récit, fut touché quand elle évoqua sa mère et son suicide qui lui était reproché et honteux quand elle évoqua les humiliations qu'elle avait subit. Une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité m'envahit quand elle nous avoua ne pas avoir été en France mais en cure. J'étais triste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance pour me l'avouer et je me sentais coupable parce qu'à cause de moi et de mon attitude, elle avait été obligée de s'éloigner pour se reconstruire. Je savais que mon père me cachait quelque chose depuis Halloween. Je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas en droit de me révéler le secret médical mais je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Et le pire arriva... Elle parla d'un défi lancé par Angela... Merde ! C'était quoi cette histoire ? J'écoutai pour savoir et plus j'écoutais, plus la rage prenait le pas face aux autres sentiments. Elle s'était elle aussi, servie de moi ! Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, mon passé, lui avais confié mes blessures les plus profondes pour lui montrer l'intensité de mes sentiments et là... Devant nos amis, nos familles, elle piétinait tout cela ! Elle ne valait pas mieux que Sandy ! Tout comme elle, pour des raisons différentes, je n'avais été qu'un moyen pour arriver à ses fins ! Tout comme Sandy, elle ne m'avait jamais aimé pour moi ! Je pouvais comprendre maintenant ses réactions ! Bien-sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi au bal ! De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'après ses révélations, je ne pourrais plus y aller avec elle ! La distance n'avait rien à avoir avec l'angoisse du discours, non, elle reprenait seulement la distance qu'elle voulait mettre entre nous !

Putain ! J'étais toujours aussi naïf ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire confiance aux femmes ! J'avais tenu mais toutes mes barrières avaient été anéanties par Bella... Ma bulle ? Putain ! Quelle connerie ! Je me sentais oppressé ! Mes poings étaient tellement serrés que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. La douleur physique n'était rien, la pire était l'émotionnelle ! Mon cœur était en miettes. Elle me l'avait arraché à l'instant même et sautait dessus à pieds joints. Chaque respirations me brulaient comme si l'air m'était devenu toxique.

Elle parlait de respect ? Qu'avait-elle respecté dans notre histoire ? Rien ! Elle s'était servie de moi au détriment de mes sentiments ! Elle n'avait eu aucune considération pour moi ! Pour qui se prenait-elle à nous faire la morale ? Apprenez à connaître une personne, ne jugez pas sûr les apparences... La perception des choses est trompeuse quand on les regarde de loin... Moi ! Moi je l'avais regardée, admirée même ! J'avais misé ma vie sur elle et pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Aujourd'hui, plus de perspectives à envisager ! Voilà pourquoi nous n'avions jamais fait de projets d'avenir commun parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas ! Comment aurait-il pu y en avoir vu qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ?

Son discours toucha à sa fin et heureusement parce que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ! J'avais besoin d'air. Je voulais hurler ma douleur, me frapper jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Je voulais fuir cette merde dans laquelle elle m'avait foutu ! Sandy m'avait ruiné, Bella m'avait tué... Plus jamais je n'aurais de sentiments pour une femme ! Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir par l'une d'entre elles ! J'allais reprendre ma vie en main, me trouver des plans culs et vivre au jour le jour sans penser au lendemain parce qu'ainsi je ne souffrirais plus !

Elle eut le culot de remercier mon père et ma famille pour lui avoir ouvert notre cœur ! Putain ! Je voulais juste le lui faire bouffer à cet instant ! Rien à foutre de ses remerciements ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du mal qu'elle venait de faire ?

Je gardais la tête baissée. Je n'avais pas la force pour affronter le regard des autres et surtout pas le sien que je devinais victorieux. Elle avait gagné son défi, elle m'avait anéanti et elle devait jubiler comme Sandy l'avait fait...

Alors que les applaudissements se firent entendre, je gardai toujours les poings serrés. Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de ma transe.

**- Dégage ! Va retrouver ta sœur et allez en enfer ! Je ne veux plus te voir !**

**- Alice ! S'il te plait, laisse-nous une chance de t'expliquer, de vous expliquer...**

**- Fallait le faire avant Jasper ! Tu t'es servi de moi, ta sœur s'est servie d'Edward ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! Oublie-moi !**

Sur ces paroles, j'entendis un bruit de chaise tomber et je vis Jasper passer devant moi, la tête et les épaules baissées, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il semblait lui aussi anéanti... Qu'avait fait Isabella ? Pourquoi avait-elle déversé ce venin mortel sur nous ?

Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? Alice serait-elle aussi morte que moi ? Je n'osais pas la regarder, je n'osais regarder personne...

Alors que les habitants de Forks commençaient à quitter les lieux, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaule. Je relevai doucement la tête. Mon père se tenait derrière moi, le visage triste, coupable mais peu importait... Le mal était fait. Ma mère serrait Alice dans ses bras alors qu'Emmett me regardait compatissant. Rosalie était tendue, le regard noir dirigé je supposais vers Isabella. Je tournai ma tête pour la première fois vers elle. Je ne sus ce qu'elle vit dans mon regard mais dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, Isabella se figea et sembla effrayée. Son père vint l'enlacer et je détournais mon regard au même instant. Angela et Ben étaient devant nous.

**- Je... Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer les raisons qui ont poussé Bella et même Jasper à ne rien vous dire mais laissez-leur une chance de vous expliquer tout cela... Alice, Jasper n'a agi que pour le bien de Bella... Le défi était mon idée mais juste pour nous donner le courage de vous aborder... Leurs... Nos sentiments étaient réels... **Tenta Angela.

**- Putain Ben ! Ca ne te fait rien toute cette histoire ?** Demanda Alice en lui coupant la parole.

**- Non. Angela m'a expliqué il y a longtemps l'histoire du défi donc je n'ai pas été surpris dans entendre parler mais j'ignorais tout de l'histoire du centre pour Bella... C'est son histoire, si elle souhaite m'en parler, je l'écouterais mais je ne jugerais pas ses choix. Je comprends que vous puissiez enfin surtout toi Edward, mal vivre ce moment mais laissez-leur une chance de s'expliquer... Alice, Jasper n'a rien fait de mauvais dans cette histoire ! Il a juste aidé sa sœur, il ne voulait rien te dire pour ne pas te mettre mal avec Edward... **Lui répondit-il.

**- Et bien je m'en fiche ! Il m'a menti et s'est servi de moi, qu'il aille au diable !**

**- Bien. Je suppose que vous ne venez pas avec nous au bar ? **Nous demanda Ben.

**- Non.** Répondirent ma famille.

**- Tanya, Stephen ? **Dit-il en se tournant vers eux.

**- Non plus ! **Répondit Tanya.

**- Je vous y rejoins.**

**- Merci Stephen.**

Je sentis Bella et ses amis s'approcher de nous. Alice agrippa mon bras fortement. Je me concentrai pour ne pas regarder vers eux, je ne voulais pas la voir. Alors que j'imaginai ma famille entière l'ignorer, j'entendis mon père parler à l'un d'eux. Évidement, Phil avait fait le déplacement ! Putain de psy à la con ! C'était ça qu'il avait prévu comme final pour elle ? Putain ! Quel magnifique règlement de compte ! Bravo, il était fort ! Il avait sauvé Bella d'une dépression mais m'y avait plongé profondément... C'était peut-être un moyen comme un autre pour s'attirer du client ?

Dire que je devais le voir le lendemain... Au moins je pourrais déverser ma haine contre lui directement, ce ne serait peut-être pas un mal finalement...

Ma mère salua Phil et félicita Bella pour son discours. J'en eu la nausée... Comment pouvait-elle trouver ce discours bien ? Et Phil ! Se trouvait-il drôle avec sa phase assassine ? Comment aurais-je pu le trouver de bon goût ? Personne ne comprenait à quel point j'étais mal ? Personne ne voyait comment elle s'était servie de moi ?

_Eh oh narcisse ! Et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle est comment là ?_

_Putain ! Je m'en fous !_

_Sympa... Et tu dis que tu l'aimes ?_

_Non je la déteste !_

_Menteur ! Vous ne vous étiez pas promis de toujours vous laisser vous expliquer avant de prendre des décisions ?_

_C'était avant !_

_Tête de mule ! Tu vas faire une connerie et tu le sais au fond de toi..._

_M'en fous !_

_Viens pas te plaindre après..._

Une fois Phil et compagnie partis, je m'éloignai de ma famille. Mon père m'interpella avant que je ne puisse partir.

**- Edward, où vas-tu ? **

**- Voir des amis, des VRAIS amis...**

**- Edward... Laisse une chance à Bella de t'expliquer son discours... **

**- Fichez-moi la paix avec elle ! Papa, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! C'est clair ? Elle vient de me briser ! Pire que Sandy ! Elles sont pareilles, des profiteuses ni plus ni moins !**

Sans ajouter autre chose, je sortis de la salle et retrouvai sur le parking le clan des populaires, le vrai clan, celui que je n'aurais pas dû quitter. A peine à coté d'eux que Mike m'interpella.

**- Alors Cullen ? La petite Swan t'as niqué ?**

**- Hum... J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était lui moi qui l'avait niqué mais bon... **

**- Tanya ! Une fille ne parle pas ainsi ! **

**- Oh Ty ! Je te choque ? Alors Eddy chéri ? Maintenant que Swan est une histoire ancienne... Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal ?**

**- Personne, je n'y vais pas !**

**- Oh allez ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! En toute amitié.**

**- Tanya, pourquoi j'irais au bal ?**

**- Pour montrer à cette pauvre fille que tu as toi aussi, joué avec elle ! Maintenant qu'elle a révélé que tu n'étais qu'un défi pour elle... Tu dois dire la vérité !**

**- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Tanya...**

**- Viens.**

Elle m'entraîna à l'écart du groupe et m'expliqua son plan pour faire payer mon humiliation à Isabella. Pas mauvais, efficace je dirais même ! Et même si mon cœur meurtri me disait, me hurlait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, ma raison m'incita à suivre ce plan...

**- Ok Tanya ! Viens avec moi à la maison, tu te préparera avec Alice.**

**- Bien ! Ty, Mike, on se retrouve devant le lycée tout à l'heure ? **

**- Ok ! Eh Ed, alors t'avais vraiment fait un pari avec Tanya sur Bella ?**

**- Mike... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? **Lui demanda Tanya.

**- Non ! Donc c'était vrai ! Putain mec, t'es vraiment doué !**

Sans répondre, je partis avec Tanya en direction de chez moi. Elle semblait maitriser son plan à la perfection. J'étais heureux de la compter dans mes amies sincères. _(N/B : No comment...)_ Elle ne me trahirait pas et si elle le faisait, je n'en souffrirai pas puisqu'elle m'était indifférente..._(N/L: tu vois Bee il le dis là pourquoi il retourne vers Tanya!)_

A la villa, l'ambiance était tendue. Alice ne cessait de pleurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal sans cavalier. Alors qu'on tentait de la raisonner, son portable sonna.

A voir sa tête, je compris qu'elle n'attendait pas que la personne au bout du fil l'appelle.

Merde, c'était Swan ! Que lui voulait-elle ?

Ok ! Elle l'appelait juste pour tenter de convaincre ma sœur d'aller au bal avec Jasper. Je pouvais haïr Isabella pour beaucoup de choses mais là je ressentais une pointe minuscule de reconnaissance. Ma sœur ne se serait jamais remise d'avoir loupé son bal. Surtout que sa rupture avec Jasper la faisait autant souffrir que moi la mienne avec Isabella... J'espérais qu'elle trouverait la force pour lui pardonner parce qu'autant j'étais persuadé que Swan ne m'aimait pas et ne m'avait jamais aimé, autant je savais que Jasper était sincère avec ma sœur.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Ma sœur semblait mal à l'aise mais à l'évocation de Tanya et compagnie, je compris que j'étais la cible de leur dialogue. Je serrai les poings refusant d'en entendre davantage et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit. La tête dans mes oreillers, l'odeur d'Isabella m'envahit telle une drogue, ne laissant qu'un immense état de manque en moi. Je tremblais, la nausée m'avait repris et je me sentais faible, trop faible, pour surmonter tout cela. Un coup donné à ma porte puis son ouverture me surprit. Alice se tenait devant moi.

**- Regarde dans tes poches, tu devrais avoir une clé qui ouvre une boite. On m'a dit que tu comprendrais... J'espère que c'est le cas... **

**- Bien !**

**- Tu sais Edward, elle semblait aussi mal que nous... On devrait peut-être leurs laisser une chance non ?**

**- Bien-sûr ! Écoute... Tu vas écouter ce que Jasper a à te dire et ensuite tu demandera à Swan sa version ainsi tu pourras prendre ta décision. Je suis certain que Jasper est sincère avec toi.**

**- Merci mais... Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas pardonner ?**

**- Non. Maintenant Alice, laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.**

**- Comme tu voudras.**

A peine Alice partie, je me jetai sur la fameuse boite. Même si je haïssais Isabella, j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Après l'avoir ouverte, j'y découvris un livre en cuir noir très épais.

Je l'ouvris et sur la première page je pus lire...

Warden,

Si tu as ce livre entre les mains, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé le courage de faire mon discours comme prévu et je m'en excuse. Tu liras dans ces pages des morceaux de ma vie passée et présente. La majorité de ce journal a été écrite pendant mon voyage en France, enfin, maintenant tu sais où j'étais... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas enfin, je sais qu'inévitablement tu mettras du temps à pardonner mes mensonges... J'espère qu'au fil de ta lecture, tu comprendras mes choix.

Je t'aime.

Bulle.

Je commençai à lire, les premières pages de cet énorme journal. Isabella y racontait des souvenirs d'enfance, heureux ou non, ce qu'elle subissait alors qu'elle n 'avait que 3 ou 4 ans, comment les gens de Forks l'avait surnommée... Bref, j'avais le cœur douloureux. J'aurais voulu la protéger de tout cela...

_Oh ! C'est pas toi qui la haïssait ?_

_Et c'est toujours le cas !_

_Mais bien-sûr..._

_Putain de conscience !_

J'étais plongé dans ma lecture quand j'entendis une voiture arriver devant la villa. La curiosité m'emporta et je regardai par ma fenêtre pour y découvrir Angela accompagnée d'Isabella venir sonner chez moi. Au moment où ma mère leur ouvra en bas, Tanya fit irruption dans ma chambre. Elle était habillée du strict minimum. Je supposais qu'elle avait déjà revêtu son déguisement pour la soirée... Tanya portait une robe noire à rayure blanches. Sa tenue avait un décolleté plongeant et elle était tellement moulante que je me demandais si elle ne risquait pas d'étouffer ! Sa poitrine ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ce carcan... La détaillant davantage, je remarquai son porte-jarretelle visible qui à coup sûr allait probablement en exciter plus d'un au lycée.

Je me tenais debout devant mon lit. On entendait des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre. La porte étant entre-ouverte, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella. Tanya me poussa sur mon lit et se mis à califourchon sur moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes la porte de la chambre d'Alice claquer violemment.

**- Tanya relève-toi maintenant !**

**- Tu es sûr ? On peut très bien jouer le jeu à fond !**

**- Non ! Contente-toi d'appliquer ton plan à la lettre. C'est ton idée ! Si t'es pas capable d'en rester là, on arrête !**

**- Non Edward, je te charriais... Allez viens, j'suis sûre qu'une de tes sœurs va vouloir me tuer !**

Évidement, elle avait raison. Alice déboula folle furieuse dans le couloir. Et comme convenu, j'appliquai une fois de plus le plan « faire souffrir Isabella comme elle le fait avec moi » ! C'était puéril... Ça ne servait à rien à part nous faire plus de mal... Je savais tout cela mais j'étais incapable de faire autre chose. Si je n'agissais pas ainsi, j'allais encore ressentir la douleur, plus vive, plus violente et je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas avoir plus mal qu'à cet instant... Je devais mentir à ma sœur et je le fis. Elle devait croire au pari parce que si Alice n'y croyait pas, elle allait permettre à Isabella d'en douter... Malheureusement, Alice me connaissait trop bien. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans le piège si facilement... Après mon petit monologue sur le pari, Alice s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

**- Edward, tu souffres aujourd'hui mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de demain quand tu verras Bella dans les bras de Stephen... Parce que bien que je ne crois absolument pas à ton histoire, je la pousserais dans ses bras ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Non. **Réussis-je à articuler.

**- Parce que lui, préfèrera souffrir que de la voir malheureuse ! Lui acceptera son passé, ses erreurs alors que toi tu veux la faire payer... Tu ne la mérites pas !**

Entendre Alice me dire cela, me fit incroyablement mal. A croire que plus rien d'autre que la souffrance ne m'était autorisé... Je tournai les talons et allai m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Sous la douche brulante, je laissai les larmes de désespoir et de souffrance sortir jusqu'à épuisement puis je sortis revêtir l'ensemble que ma sœur avait trouvé, accordé normalement à la tenue d'Isabella. Il serait ce soir pour Tanya... Qu'allais-je faire avec elle ? Est-ce que je devais oublier Swan dans ses bras ? Où devrais-je annuler le plan ? _(N/B : Il se pose encore des questions ? Je le comprends mais quand même... Merde quoi ! Il apprends jamais de ses erreurs ? N/L: Ce n'est qu'un homme...)_

J'étais perdu. La lecture du début de journal d'Isabella me faisait prendre conscience de la douleur qui l'avait accompagnée toute une partie de son existence mais pour le moment, je ne voyais pas le rapport avec son discours...

Une fois prêt, je descendis rejoindre les gars et Tanya au salon. Ma mère arriva au même moment et interpella Tanya.

**- Tanya ? Tu devrais remonter, j'aimerais que vous nous fassiez une descente toutes ensemble. **

**- Comme vous voulez Madame Cullen... **

**- Bien merci ! **

**- Ed ? Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller avec Tanya ? **

**- Oui Emmett !**

**- Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais je préfère Bella, Tanya ne t'apportera rien...**

**- Emmett, je vais pas me marier mais seulement à un bal ! Isabella y va aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris alors lâche-moi tu veux ?**

**- Ok...**

La sonnette retentit. Jasper, Ben et Stephen étaient devant la porte. Ma mère les fit entrer et appela les filles. Nous étions tous devant les escaliers attendant de voir nos cavalières descendre. Personnellement, je n'avais qu'une envie, mettre un coup à Stephen et lui dire de rentrer chez lui mais je n'en fis rien. J'entendis les filles rire à l'étage et ce fut à ce moment que j'aperçus Tanya descendre les marches. Je sentis Jasper se tendre et Ben grommeler un truc ressemblant à « Putain mais ils branlent quoi ces deux là? Ils font chier! ». _(N/B : Enfin quelqu'un qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Moi j'dis sur ce coup là j'suis team ben xD)_

Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire sur la tenue de Tanya. Elle aurait vécu en 1920, j'aurais été persuadé de la trouver dans une maison close... Elle se mit à coté de moi, souriant à son cousin.

**- Alors Eddy ? Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?**

**- Si bien-sûr... **_(N/B : Mais bien sûr... *pouffe*)_

Mouais... J'en avais vraiment rien à faire. Je ne voulais voir que Bella ! Aïe ! Putain de douleur dans la poitrine ! Je ne devais pas penser à elle ! Évidement, Alice avait organisé tout cela et la dernière à descendre les marches fut Swan. Elle était somptueuse. Sa robe la moulait juste où il fallait sans être aussi vulgaire que Tanya. J'aurais voulu être celui qui s'avançait pour lui prendre la main. Je haïssais Stephen de pouvoir le faire et je haïssais encore plus Isabella de l'appeler Beau gosse... Si je l'avais écoutée, si je l'avais laissée me parler après son discours... Est-ce qu'on serait ensemble ? Je n'en avais pas la certitude... Qui me disait qu'elle avait une autre intention que celle de se servir de moi ? Non ! Elle voulait peut-être s'excuser de m'avoir utilisé mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, j'en étais certain !

Ma mère se débrouilla je ne sais comment pour arriver à me faire poser seul à seule avec Elle. Sa proximité m'enivrait, sa chaleur me rendait fou, son odeur m'obsédait... Mes yeux la fixaient intensément. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire dans son esprit mais cela n'était pas possible... Alors nos yeux s'accrochèrent, cherchant je ne sais quoi et trouvant... Oui... J'y trouvais ce que je voulais ! Tout disparut autour de moi. Seuls nous deux étions là... Seuls nos sentiments passaient dans notre regard... Elle me montrait sa culpabilité, sa peur et autre chose mais tellement enfoui sous ces deux autres sentiments que je ne pus le déchiffrer avant que Stephen vienne me l'arracher une fois de plus...

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut tendu. Isabella se trouvait coincée entre Stephen et moi. Tanya s'amusait à faire des remarques douteuses sur nos activités communes. Tout cela faisait partie du plan... Faire croire que nous étions ensemble... La belle affaire ! Isabella n'en avait probablement rien à faire...

**- Oh putain, ça fait mal ! **_(N/B : Bien fait ! T'as qu'à pas penser des conneries pareilles ! XD N/L: mdr!)_

Elle venait de me broyer le bras. Juste après que Tanya ait parlé d'un suprême Eddy...

_Putain ! C'est quoi ça un suprême Eddy ? _

_Moi j'sais pas mais Bella... Elle doit avoir une idée vu la réaction violente !_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être acide dans ma réponse à sa petite pique. Même si je n'avais pas touché d'autre fille qu'elle depuis un moment, elle devait croire que ce n'était pas le cas... Je vis son visage se contracter comme si une douleur vive la transperçait. Elle sortit de la limousine me laissant avec Tanya seule à seul.

**- Tanya, je... Merde ! Arrête avec les allusions ok ! Je ne veux pas faire croire qu'on couche ensemble !**

**- Tu as tord Edward ! Elle marche à fond ! Ton but est presque atteint...**

**- Et après c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? Je ne suis pas comme cela, je... Putain ! C'est trop dur ! Elle me manque alors qu'elle est à coté ! Comment je fais ?**

**- Oublie-la ! Trouve-toi un substitut ! Tu ressembles à un toxico... Eux, ils prennent de la méthadone, toi, trouve-toi une autre fille !**

**- Mais j'en veux pas d'autre Tanya ! Il n'y a qu'elle...**

**- Oui mais elle va finir avec mon cousin que tu le veuilles ou non ! Edward ouvre les yeux ! Elle a joué avec toi, joue avec elle maintenant ! **

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. En entrant dans le gymnase, des souvenirs de la journée passée à l'aménager m'assaillirent et la douleur me vrilla à nouveau les entrailles. Entouré par Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Laureen et Tanya, nous allâmes rejoindre mon frère et mes sœurs. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être proche de Stephen mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Isabella parlait avec Ben. Je ne pus entendre leur conversation à cause de la musique mais Mike les interpella...

**- Eh Swan ! Alors comme ça tu as fait une cure ?**

**- Mike ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela !** Répliqua Stephen.

_Putain ! Il se prenait pour qui ? Son chevalier servant ? Connard !_

**- Oh ! Bin quoi ? On est bien en droit de connaître ! Si ça ce trouve elle est folle !**

**- T'es un crétin ! Mike, si j'ai été là-bas c'est pour que des crétins dans ton genre ne puisse plus m'atteindre. Je ne suis pas folle, j'étais juste perdue. Excusez-moi, je reviens. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.**

Sans un regard pour nous, elle s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le proviseur. Celui-ci sembla ravi de la voir. Leur discussion semblait plutôt bonne. Notre groupe se dispersa. Certains allèrent chercher à boire d'autre dansèrent. Alice quant à elle, étant la présidente du conseil des élèves, alla vers l'estrade et prit le micro.

**- Bonsoir vous tous ! Alors, comme la coutume le veux et même si Bella nous a dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, je déclare les votes pour élire votre reine et votre roi de l'année 2009 ouverts ! Votez en votre âme et conscience... Vous avez une heure !**

Les élèves se dirigèrent les uns après les autres vers les salles prévues pour le vote. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de voter. La seule reine à mes yeux était Isabella et comme il fallait voter pour un couple enfin, une fille et un gars, je ne voulais pas mettre un autre nom que le mien au coté du sien ! Je n'étais pas assez égocentrique pour voter pour moi-même ! D'ailleurs, elle semblait ne pas avoir été voter non plus. J'entendis Alice lui dire de le faire car cela faisait partie de son devoir civique. Ah ! Alice et sa logique...

Une heure était passée. Le conseil des élèves partit pour dépouiller les votes. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice, le sourire aux lèvres, demanda le silence dans la salle.

**- Bien ! Les votes ont tous été comptabilisés et la quasi-totalité des votants ont désigné le même couple. Je vous demande d'applaudir le nouveau roi et la nouvelle reine de la promo 2009... Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan !**

Oh putain de merde ! Je me sentais mal... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer ! Pourquoi avaient-ils tous voté pour nous deux ? Tanya aurait dû être la reine ! C'était la fille la plus populaire du lycée... Alice commençait à s'impatienter sur l'estrade.

Je me tournai pour voir Isabella pétrifiée, tout comme je devais l'être et sans le vouloir je tendis ma main dans sa direction. Elle avança et la prit. Tous les deux main dans la main, nous montâmes sur la scène pour recevoir notre couronne et faire les remerciements d'usage.

En gentleman, je laissai Isabella parler la première.

**- Eh bien merci... Même si, comme je l'ai dit cet après-midi, l'année prochaine personne ne se souviendra de qui a été la reine ou le roi cette année... Je vous remercie d'avoir voté pour moi.**

J'étais gêné. La main sur la nuque, je remerciai également mes camarades.

Alice nous reprit le micro et nous ordonna d'aller au milieu de la piste pour la danse du roi et de la reine.

Alors qu'un slow jouait dans les enceintes, je mis mes mains sur les hanches d'Isabella. Elle se contenta de poser ses bras sur le bord de mes épaules, gardant la tête baissée. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle la releva, plantant ses yeux embués de larmes dans mon regard. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui effacer toute cette tristesse mais j'étais moi-même trop anéanti pour le faire. Ses mains glissèrent autour de mon cou, me rapprochant ainsi d'elle alors que les miennes entourèrent sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son odeur si envoutante... Je n'avais qu'une envie... Enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou ! Je devais me contrôler, je ne voulais pas flancher... Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Culpabilisait-elle à ce point ? Qu'attendait-elle de moi ?

**- As-tu eu la clé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as lu ?**

**- Pas tout. C'est assez conséquent, j'ai lu le début...**

**- Ok, bien... J'espère que tu continueras à lire et ensuite j'espère que tu seras prêt à m'écouter. Parce qu'Edward... Il faut que je t'explique mais j'attendrais que tu sois d'accord...**

**- Bien. Là je ne le suis absolument pas. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela. Laisse-moi un peu d'espace et je te promets que je viendrais te voir dès que je serais disposé pour des explications.**

**- Bien-sûr. Tu me manques...**

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ni ce qu'elle voulait...

Le slow venait de se terminer. Stephen en chevalier était arrivé dés la dernière note et avait entrainé Isabella avec lui.

Je retournai auprès des autres mais je n'avais plus le cœur de rester. Isabella était partie, je supposais avec Stephen. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rentrer et me retrouver seul pour lire son journal, tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé d'agir ainsi surtout sachant qu'elle me ferait inévitablement mal... Cependant, je ne pouvais pas partir. Je devais attendre le reste de mes amis puisqu'il était convenu que nous dormions tous à la Villa, enfin, c'était avant le discours. Cela dit, nous étions tous venus dans la limousine. Aucun de nous n'avait d'autre voiture à sa disposition. Je sortis dehors fumer une cigarette.

Je me dirigeai vers l'un des coté du gymnase, allumant ma cigarette et alors que j'allais tourner au coin du bâtiment, j'entendis une conversation dans laquelle je reconnus la voix de Bella...

**- Je ne sais pas...**

**- Bells, regarde-moi... Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Tu penses quoi là ? Putain ! Tu m'as dit toi même qu'il avait reconnu le pari devant Alice ! Alors quoi ? Tu préfères t'accrocher à ce mec alors qu'il se fout de toi ? Moi, Bells... Moi, je te jure d'être toujours là pour toi ! Je crois te l'avoir prouvé... Putain, j'ai jamais autant ramé de ma vie ! J'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye de faire ce qui me semble le mieux pour toi mais ne me demande pas d'accepter d'être juste un plan cul...**

Putain ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Isabella lui avait demandé de recommencer leur plan ? Mais il n'y a pas dix minutes elle me disait que je lui manquais ! Et là ? Elle tentait de se faire ce connard ?

**- Stephen, j'ai pas dit ça ! Déforme pas mes propos ! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête pour ce que tu souhaitais... Tu comprends pas ? Hein ? J'ai beau savoir qu'il s'est servi de moi pour un putain de pari, j'ai beau vouloir le haïr de toute mes forces, j'en suis incapables et ça me tue ! **

L'entendre lui dire ces phrases me déchira le cœur. J'aurais voulu lui dire que tout cela était faux, que j'avais juste suivi Tanya pour me venger, pour moins souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas... C'était lui qui allait la consoler... Finalement il avait peut-être raison... Il valait mieux pour Isabella qu'elle soit avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi même Alice le pensait...

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, j'allais retourner dans le gymnase quand Tanya m'agrippa.

**- Edward, je te cherchais ! **

**- Je fumais.**

**- Viens par là !**

Elle m'entraina vers le coin où Isabella et Stephen se trouvaient. J'essayai de l'arrêter mais trop tard ! Elle passa le coin du gymnase et se figea. Je levai la tête pensant les trouver juste enlacés, Stephen voulant consoler Isabella mais ce que je vis fut pire que cela !

Il l'embrassait. Pas un baiser chaste, non, je pouvais de là où j'étais voir leurs langues se mélanger, s'en était écœurant ! Elle était collée, coincée contre le mur, lui entre ses jambes. Stephen avait ses mains sur les hanches d'Isabella alors que les siennes étaient agrippées à sa nuque. Leur baiser semblait ne pas vouloir finir ! A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer ! Je voulus partir, courir loin de cette vision cauchemardesque mais Tanya m'agrippa fortement le bras, m'obligeant à regarder ce spectacle horrible.

Un raclement de gorge provenant de la vipère à coté de moi me fit décrocher de cette vision, tout comme eux qui semblaient revenir à la réalité. Stephen sembla agacé limite énervé par l'interruption intempestive de sa charmante cousine quant à Isabella, elle sembla... Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre sa réaction ! Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire et avait une tête horrifiée mais ne bougea cependant pas davantage.

**- Tanya, que veux-tu ?**

**- Oh ! Juste vous dire que le bal est fini. Les autres nous attendent pour retourner chez Edward. **

**- Bien. Tu viens Bells ? **

Elle lui prit la main, gardant la tête baissée...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la limousine, chacun reprit la même place qu'à l'aller. Tanya ne put s'empêcher de raconter aux autres qu'il y avait un nouveau couple dans notre groupe.

**- Qui ?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Bah Stephen et Bella ! Tu voulais que ce soit qui d'autre ? Nous sommes déjà tous en couple !**

**- Ah bon ? T'es avec qui toi Tanya ? **

**- Avec ton frère crétin !**

Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se pencha et m'embrassa, insérant sa langue dans ma bouche sans que je ne tente d'y résister. J'avais de toute façon perdu, à quoi bon résister plus...

_Pov Jasper : _

C'était la merde ! _(N/B : Putain tu l'as dit ! N/L: C'est clair!) _Oui, nous avions eu quelques jours d'accalmie... Le calme avant la tempête disait-on ! La tempête était violente et avait fait quelques dommages collatéraux ! J'aurais dû écouter Angela et parler avec Alice avant le discours mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse pas cacher la vérité à son frère alors je ne lui avais rien dit et j'en payais le prix.

Dès le début du discours, je sentis l'ensemble des Cullen se tendre puis le défi dévoilé, Alice arracha sa main des miennes. Je me penchais vers elle, lui demandant d'attendre la fin du discours, de bien l'écouter, de me laisser une chance de tout lui dire après mais à part des hochements de tête de gauche à droite, je n'obtenais rien d'autre.

Le discours fini, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Rosalie ne lâchait pas Bella du regard, un regard qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Edward avait l'air dévasté et Alice pleurait et refusait que je ne la touche. Résigné, je les laissai et partis féliciter ma sœur.

Oui, son discours venait de me couter mon couple. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir mais je savais ce qu'elle allait dire... Elle m'avait autorisée à le faire lire à Alice. J'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas mêler Alice à cette histoire. Bella avait décidé de ne rien dire à Edward avec l'accord et même le consentement de Phil qui voyait là un excellent moyen de le tester... Bref, je ne comprenais pas du tout les motivations de ce dernier mais il semblait convaincu que Bella avait raison de ne rien révéler. Alors je suivis son idée et ne dévoilai rien à mon tour.

J'étais comme vide de l'intérieur. J'espérais qu'Alice me pardonnerait... J'attendais qu'elle m'appelle... Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire sans me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? Quand Bella vint me dire qu'Alice acceptait d'aller au bal avec moi, j'en étais heureux. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas pardonné mais si elle venait avec moi, j'aurais l'occasion de tout lui dire et elle ne pourrait plus m'en vouloir.

Plus tard, chez les Cullen, je compris qu'Edward allait finalement au bal avec Tanya alors que Stephen lui accompagnait Bella... Les connaissant , j'étais persuadé que les Denali avaient déjà bien ficelé leur coup ! Les allusions peu subtiles de Tanya sur ses activités avec Edward me donnèrent fortement envie de frapper ce dernier mais je me retins. Je devais pour une fois penser à moi, avant Bella. Cette soirée serait pour Alice, pour la convaincre de revenir avec moi. Je m'occuperais du cas Edward plus tard...

Pendant le bal, bien qu'Alice ne m'ait laissé aucune occasion de lui expliquer, me coupant la parole dès que je voulais lui dire ma version, elle m'avait permis de danser avec elle et de la prendre par la taille comme avant. Seul les baisers avaient été oubliés.

A la fin du bal, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui fut amplifié quand ma sœur, les Denali et Edward arrivèrent en même temps vers la limousine. Sentiment qui fut confirmé quand Tanya nous informa que Bella et Stephen étaient ensemble. Je jetais un regard vers ma sœur qui osait à peine regarder dans ma direction. Je vis son regard perdu, mort, vide. Elle semblait ne pas être avec nous dans cette voiture. Elle ressemblait à la Bella de Seattle, désireuse de s'oublier dans les bras d'un inconnu de passage, dans les bras de Stephen... _(N/B : Oh putain ! Les filles ça sent pas bon tout ça... N/L: Tu crois?)_

Je compris à ce moment là que le discours qui était sensé la guérir, n'avait pas eu l'effet attendu mais plutôt l'effet inverse. À cette constatation, mon sang se figea. Ma sœur qui avait tout affronté, qui avait réussi à prendre le dessus et à surmonter les humiliations, était à nouveau brisée. Je détestais Phil pour avoir foiré son coup ! Tu parles d'un bon thérapeute...

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes constatations, j'entendis vaguement Emmett faire un bruit écœurant. Me tournant légèrement, je vis Tanya embrasser à pleine bouche Edward qui semblait ne pas réagir, enfin, ses bras restaient immobiles le long de son corps et il ne cherchait pas à repousser Tanya... Ni à la rapprocher ! Non, il semblait comme résolu...

Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Je connaissais les sentiments de ma sœur pour lui ! Alice m'avait affirmé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était fou de ma sœur ! Alors à quoi jouaient-ils ?

La voiture se gara devant chez les Cullen. J'hésitais entre prendre Bella à part ou attendre le lendemain matin afin de consacrer ma nuit à Alice. Pour une fois, je préférai être égoïste et décidai de laisser Bella se débrouiller seule. Après tout, elle semblait peut-être perdue mais elle s'était mise dans cette galère avec Stephen seule. Phil n'y était pour rien et moi je n'avais pas de moyen de l'en sortir.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient dans le salon.

**- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée les enfants ? **Questionna Esmée.

**- Très bonne.** Répondirent plusieurs d'entre nous.

**- Je... Carlisle ? **

**- Oui Bella ? **

**- Est-ce que je peux aller dans votre bureau ? J'ai besoin de téléphoner... Je... Désolée... Je vais aller dehors !**

**- Non, vas-y Isabella ! Tu peux prendre le téléphone et prend ton temps.**

**- Merci.**

J'étais surpris. Elle avait son portable sur elle, pourquoi voulait-elle aller dans le bureau de Carlisle ? Cela ne me disait rien de bien... Elle semblait au plus mal... Stephen voulu l'accompagner mais elle le pria de la laisser seule qu'elle essayerait de ne pas être trop longue.

**- Alice ? **

**- Oui Jasper ?**

**- Tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ?**

**- Bien-sûr.**

Nous allâmes dans le jardin. Je lui expliquai tous les mois précédent l'hospitalisation de Bella. Je lui dis comment j'étais attiré par elle depuis son arrivée à Forks mais pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais approchée. Je lui révélai les raisons du défi... Pourquoi je l'avais accepté, lui disant qu'ainsi, j'avais une excuse pour l'approcher mais lui précisant n'avoir jamais menti sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle ! Je lui parlai du centre, enfin, de ce que je savais, lui avouant que Bella ne m'avait que peu parlé de ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, lui confiant que Phil était l'investigateur du discours, que ce dernier était sensé mettre un terme au passé de Bella. Cela devait être le point final de sa souffrance or je lui fis part de mes constatations... Bella n'avait pas bouclé son histoire, elle n'avait pas résolu son problème avec le discours au contraire, elle était replongée en plein dedans !

Alice m'écouta sans jamais me couper la parole, ce qui fut plutôt étrange de sa part. Puis quand j'eus fini, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Nous restâmes un petit moment savourant nos retrouvailles puis la sentant frissonner contre moi, je lui proposai de rentrer.

En arrivant dans le salon, j'entendis des cris ou plutôt un hurlement bien trop familier...

* * *

_(N/B : Bon... Chapitre corrigé en un temps record ! Je suis pardonnée ? A mardi si pas de soucis xD)_

Note Auteur : Et bien je suis ravie le chapitre précèdent a fait couler de l'encre enfin on a dépassé le record de review sur le précédent chapitre à croire que vous aimez le sadisme...Alors on continue...lol!

J'espère que celui-ci vous a permis de mieux comprendre la réaction d'Ed? Que pensez vous de l'attitude de Bella?

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours aussi émue quand j'en reçois c'est un vrais bonheur !

A bientôt.


	33. Chapter 32: S'expliquer

Bonjour à toutes (je crois pas qu'il y est lecteur parmis vous?)

Comme à chaque nouveau chapitre, je remercie Bee (Biboo calin auteure de Glory box ) pour le temps qu'elle prend afin de corriger et vérifier ma fic.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les retards de ces derniers temps, il faut savoir que les chapitres sont long et donc que le temps de correction l'est tout autant, à cela il faut bien pensé que ma Béta et moi-même avons une vie à coté. Je ne vous donnerais en conséquence pas de dates pour les derniers chapitres, mais rassurez-vous ils sont déjà écrit, en cours de relecture et seront corrigé des que possibles. Merci de votre patience!

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

_**Lilia68**_: pareil, je n'ai pas arrêté de le dire « et c'est quand que vous vous retrouvez... » bon moi maintenant je le sais mais toi vas falloir être patiente …

_**Yasmine M**_: Le prochain chapitre mardi, pas avant Bee a besoin de quelques heures de sommeil ! On l'a tous fait une fois tenté de rendre l'autre jaloux non? J'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de ton stress! Oh oui petit retard désolée mais parfois le temps file a une vitesse hallucinante!

_**Takumi**_: la suite sera pour mardi normalement patience...

_**Cullen51**_: la fic touche a sa fin...donc quoiqu'il se passe il reste peu de chapitre ou tu risques de pleurer...C'est vrai que je les fais beaucoup souffrir, mais ils ont eu aussi des moments ou ils étaient heureux...Les prochains chapitres seront cela dit moins triste...Edward va comprendre tous cela en lisant le journal de Bella...

_**Adeline**_: Peut être bien que ce cri appartient a Bella...Tu poses une bonne question qu'est ce qui leur prends a ces deux là? Bah si on le savait justement, j'ai essaye de les raisonner mais non rien a faire ils n'en font qu'a leur tête! Pour les chapitres, ils reprendront le rythme d'un par semaine a partir de Mardi là c'était exceptionnelle, Bee a tenu a vous faire ce cadeaux en corrigeant rapidement pour se faire pardonné les dernier retard!

_**Angelik**_: Ca va bien merci et toi? Il reste 3 chapitre en comptant le 32 plus l'épilogue...Pour Tanya et Stephen je vais voir ce que je peux faire...A bientôt

_**Laureliane:**_ Oh...bah j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée de te faire pleurer mais non j'en suis ravie!

Edward attend juste de se retrouver seul pour le lire...Désolée pour le stress, mais on approche de la fin alors patience le dénouement arrive..

_**Aussi dagility:**_ T'inquiète pas Edward et Bella auront la possibilité de s'expliquer...LA suite c'est prévu pour maintenant!

_**Val:**_ Et bien écoute je partage entièrement ton point de vue...Maintenant Edward réagit violemment mais tout n'est pas perdu!

_**Majae:**_ Pour le moment c'est clair que le discours n'a aucun effet positif mais ils viendront...Phil, n'a pas commis d'erreur il est présent mais discret tu le verras au prochain chapitre, il n'est pas intervenu dans le discours de Bella parce qu'elle devait le faire tel qu'elle le ressentait mais il avait besoin de le connaître pour mesurer le travail qu'il aurait a faire après pour rattraper les pot cassé! Aussi bien du coté de Bella que du coté d'Edward...Il va parler avec Edward mais c'est a Edward dans faire la demande (chose qu'il a déjà fait il est censé le voir le lendemain du discours!) Pour la fin, je suis étonnée j'avoue n'avoir pas envisager ce que beaucoup ont imaginé...4

_**Nadalexx**_: Bella est aussi paumé qu'Edward. Dans les bras d'Ed elle se permet d'espérer alors quand elle se retrouve avec Stephen, qui fait en sorte d'appuyer la ou ça fait mal elle n'ose plus le faire...Comme tu le dis elle est bientôt fini mais oui une autre fic est prévu et déjà commencé mais ne sera pas publié immédiatement après ma petite Bee a besoin de temps pour se consacrer à sa propre fic...mais j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitre, quant à une probable suite de Perception j'y pense...

_**Titine**_: Pour Tanya et Stephen j'y travail rassure toi! Lol! Edward est perdu ce n'est certes pas une excuse mais c'est ça façon de reagir face a ce qu'il ressent, je te rassure Bella ne fera pas de bétise en tout cas pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends!

_**Marie**_: tu as raison! ils ont touché le fond espérons qu'ils arrivent à remonter maintenant...

_**Riri2:**_ Contente que tu arrives a suivre ma fic, c'est vrai que lire des fics incompletes est frustrant! La suite bah c'est maintenant!

_**Princetongirl1818, Marion, Sissi, Charlotte, Spiki**_: Merci pour vos commentaires!

Disclaimers: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf Stephen (lui il est à moi) et quelques autres personnages...

* * *

Chapitre 32: S'expliquer

* * *

_Pov Bella:_

Connerie de Bal ! Connerie de roi et reine de l'année... Il ne voulait pas encore m'écouter ! Il ne voulait pas me pardonner... Je n'aurais pas dû suivre le conseil de Phil ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce maudit discours... N'étais-je pas censée me sentir mieux après ? Parce que là... Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal ! La douleur en était insupportable... Heureusement, Stephen était venu me récupérer des bras d'Edward après notre slow parce que j'étais incapable de m'éloigner et de le laisser retourner avec Tanya.

Une fois hors du gymnase, nous nous mîmes à l'écart. Je m'allumai une cigarette. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis un moment mais là, j'en avais besoin même si j'avais conscience que cela n'arrangeait rien. Au moins, fumer allait me détendre... Enfin, en théorie...

Alors que je n'aspirais qu'au silence, Stephen ne put s'empêcher de me parler...

**- Bells ? **Commença-t-il. **Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je vois bien que tu as du mal à supporter d'être proche de Cullen...**

**- Je... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. **Lui répondis-je perplexe.** C'est insupportable de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, de n'être plus rien pour lui... Ça me tue lentement pourtant c'est une douleur tellement violente ! J'aimerais pouvoir m'éloigner de lui, je voudrais tellement ne plus avoir mal... Tu comprends ?**

**- Oui et je peux t'aider Bella... Pourquoi venais-tu chercher des mecs d'un soir à Seattle ?**

**- Pour oublier ma vie merdique.** Lui répondis-je un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

**- Oublie ta vie merdique comme tu le dis ! Je t'aime Bells ! J'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne... Putain, je comprends ce que tu ressens pour l'autre parce que c'est ce que je vis avec toi ! Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer mais laisse-moi une chance... Je suis certain de pouvoir calmer la douleur de ton cœur !**

**- Je ne sais pas...**

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'entre nous ce n'était pas possible mais il ne me laissa pas terminer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle ainsi mais il fut franc ! Il me disait clairement ce que je refusais de voir... Edward ne voulait plus de moi... La preuve, il était venu au bal avec Tanya sans hésiter, sans me laisser une chance ! Stephen avait raison, je devais l'oublier...

Je fus étonnée de l'entendre parler de plan cul. Je n'avais à aucun moment parlé de cette éventualité. Je préférai être claire avec lui et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Putain ! Oui, je ne voulais plus qu'Edward hante mon cœur et mon âme parce que c'était trop douloureux mais je n'étais pas prête pour être avec un autre... Non, je voulais nous laisser une chance ! J'attendrais qu'il ait lu mon journal, j'attendrais de voir Phil...

Je sentis Stephen se rapprocher de moi et m'entourer de ses bras.

**- Chut Bells... Ne pleure pas !**

Il me poussa contre le mur et je ne pus résister davantage. Mon cœur avait beau hurler que je ne devais pas flancher, ma raison me disait que je devais le laisser faire, qu'ainsi je souffrirais moins... Alors quand Stephen posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me laissai faire, répondant même violemment à son baiser, lui agrippant la nuque pour amplifier le contact. L'embrasser n'avait rien de commun avec le souvenir des baisers échangés avec Edward... Non, celui-ci ressemblait à ceux d'avant. Violent, urgent, une preuve de ma capacité à plaire, de ma capacité à éveiller le désir mais rien pour moi, aucune sensation si ce n'est la culpabilité. Un raclement de gorge nous fit stopper. Alors que Stephen se décalait pour voir qui nous avait interrompus, je fis de même. Je dus fermer les yeux. Edward venait d'assister à la scène. Que venais-je de faire ? Pourquoi avais-je répondu aux avances de Stephen alors que j'aimais Edward ?

_Parce que t'es perdue !_

_Trop facile ! C'est pas une raison..._

_Y'a pas mort d'homme ! Il a fait pire avec Tanya..._

_Pas faux..._

Stephen me prit la main pour rejoindre la limousine. Tanya ne put s'empêcher de parler de l'évènement au reste du groupe. Je sentis sur moi le regard de tous et j'eus honte. Je levai les yeux vers Jasper et je compris ce qu'il pouvait voir en moi. Son regard me renvoya au début de l'année. Il sembla inquiet et en plein dilemme. Il détourna les yeux pour fixer horrifié quelqu'un d'autre alors je fis comme lui...

_Juste retour des choses..._

_Ta gueule !_

_Eh oh, reste polie ! Moi j'y suis pour rien !_

Ce que je ne voulais pas voir se déroulait à deux centimètres de moi. Edward et Tanya s'embrassaient. Pourquoi je ne m'évanouissais pas ? Pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il pas plus souvent ? Merde ! Les larmes coulaient seules, impossible de les retenir...

Dés que la voiture fut arrêtée, je me jetai dehors. J'avais besoin d'air. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, des sueurs froides commençèrent à m'envahir. La nausée qui me prit fut plus forte que jamais ! Je devais me contrôler... Il ne fallait pas craquer ! La crise allait passer... Oui, tout allait se calmer...

En entrant chez les Cullen, j'étais toujours aussi mal. La tête me tournait mais personne ne sembla remarquer à quel point je souffrais. Sauf Stephen... Pour autant je ne voulais pas de son aide. Tout, enfin une partie, était de sa faute ! Non... Je voulais être seule pour craquer !

J'ai réuni les dernières forces qui me restaient et demandai à Carlisle si je pouvais passer un appel dans son bureau. Après réflexion, je voulu me rétracter. Craquer aurait été plus facile dehors... Malheureusement, c'était trop tard... Il avait accepté. Stephen fit mine de me suivre. D'un geste de la main, je lui indiquai de ne pas venir mais il sembla ne pas vouloir comprendre.

**- Stephen... Laisse-moi, cet appel est privé. Je te rejoins après !**

Sans qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je partis m'enfermer dans le bureau de Carlisle. J'hésitai à verrouiller la porte puis me ravisai. Je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Malgré tout, je fermai la porte afin d'avoir le plus d'intimité possible. Je commençai à suffoquer, à transpirer... Prise de panique, j'appelai Alec. Lui seul avait déjà réussi à me faire sortir d'une crise aussi avancée...

**- Aide-moi...**

**- Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? **Répondit-il affolé par le son ma voix.

**- Doucement ! Villa Cullen... Je panique...**

**- Ok, tu es seule ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Putain ! Va les rejoindre ! Reste pas seule, quelqu'un doit te tenir les mains Bells...**

J'eus de plus en plus de mal à suivre la conversation. Je manquais d'air... J'étouffais ! J'essayai de prévenir Alec que je n'arrivais plus à respirer mais rien ne marcha puis une douleur intense se fit ressentir au niveau de ma tête !

Pov Edward:

Alors que je me demandais à qui Isabella pouvait téléphoner à cette heure avancée, mon portable sonna. Je regardai l'appelant, surpris de voir le nom d'Alec s'afficher. Il m'avait menti sciemment sur sa relation avec Swan mais il avait été franc sur sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir trahi son amie... Je décrochai mais avant d'avoir pu parler, je l'entendis hurler.

**- Où es Bella ? Trouve-la ! Vite ! Magne-toi !**

Puis un cri retentit dans la maison ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Laissant tomber mon téléphone, je montai les escaliers sans me préoccuper de qui était là ou non. J'entrai dans le bureau de mon père en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Bella semblait inconsciente sur le tapis juste à coté du bureau de mon père. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et m'aperçus qu'elle saignait beaucoup.

**- PAPA ! **

D'un coup, tout reprit vie. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Jasper et mon père m'avaient suivis et étaient de ce fait déjà là...

**- Écartez-vous ! Bien. Elle a dû se cogner sur le coin du bureau et perdre connaissance soit à cause du sang, soit à cause de la douleur... **Constata mon père en entrant.

**- Comment est-elle tombée ? **Demanda Jasper ?

**- Je ne sais pas. **Lui répondit-il.** Passe-moi ma sacoche Edward !**

Je fis ce qu'il demandait. Après avoir sorti plusieurs compresses, il essaya de stopper l'hémorragie et colla plusieurs strips. Ensuite, il mit quelques gouttes de produit sur l'une des compresses et la passa sous le nez d'Isabella.

Au même moment, Tanya m'apporta mon téléphone.

**- Putain ! Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je débarque !**

**- Alec ?**

**- Oui ! Qui d'autre ? **Hurla-t-il à l'autre bout du combiné.

**- Excuse-moi je, euh... T'ai oublié... **Répondis-je en revenant quelque peu à la réalité.** Enfin bref, Isabella s'est cognée sur le coin du bureau de mon père et a perdu connaissance. On suppose qu'elle a trébuché sur le tapis... Mais au fait, pourquoi semblais-tu si paniqué pour elle ?**

**- Merde ! **S'alarma-t-il.** Elle a pas trébuché sur le tapis Ed ! Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse et je suppose qu'elle m'a appelé trop tard pour que j'arrive à la calmer à distance... Vue qu'elle était seule, préviens ton père, je sais que Phil après les crises ne voulaient pas la laisser... La nuit après, elle a tendance à faire de violents cauchemars. **

**- Bien, je vais le dire à mon père.**

**- Edward ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Laisse-lui une chance, lis son journal et fais-le vite parce que sinon elle va replonger et je ne suis pas certain que Phil arrivera à l'aider cette fois... **M'implora-t-il.

**- Je vais le lire mais je ne te promets rien. Tu connais... Enfin bref, tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens.**

**- Si enfin, je me doute mais elle n'est pas Sandy alors ne fait pas de comparaison stupide.**

**- Je vais te laisser. **Abrégeai-je ne voulant pas discuter de ça maintenant et encore moins au téléphone.

Je raccrochai et retournai dans le bureau. Mon père parlait avec Isabella et tentait de savoir se qui s'était passé. Elle était livide et ses mains tremblaient énormément.

**- Oui Carlisle, c'est ça, j'ai trébuché sur le tapis et vous connaissez ma chance légendaire... J'ai réussi à me cogner contre le coin du bureau... **Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

**- Elle ment ! **L'interompis-je.

**- Edward ! **Lança-t-elle énervée.

**- Je viens d'avoir Alec au téléphone...**

Isabella baissa la tête. Jasper demanda à tout le monde de sortir et avec Carlisle nous fûmes les seuls à ne pas bouger...

**- Edward, c'est valable pour toi aussi ! **Me dit-il en pointant la porte.

**- Non ! **

Mon ton laissa comprendre que je ne bougerais pas. Je devais expliquer à Carlisle ce que m'avait appris Alec mais j'ignorais si Jasper pouvait être au courant ou non...

**- Isabella ? Comment te sens-tu ? **lui demanda mon père.

**- Je vais bien. C'est juste le contre-coup de cette journée... Carlisle, je vous assure, Alec a mal interprété ce que je lui disais et comme je parlais en marchant...**

**- Arrête Bells, tes mains tremblent encore !** Lui fit remarquer Jasper.

Jasper se prit un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir admettre qu'elle avait fait une crise... Pourquoi ?

**- Et bien... De toute façon, cela ne change rien ! J'ai juste besoin de repos...**

Nous y étions.

**- C'est pas en dormant en bas avec tout le monde que tu vas pouvoir de reposer ! Tu vas prendre la chambre d'Edward ! **Lui proposa mon père.

**- Non !** Cria-t-elle.

**- C'est la seule de disponible ! Les chambres d'amis sont en restauration et celle d'Alice a été changée en salon de beauté pour vous préparer tout à l'heure. Je ne te propose pas celle d'Emmett et Rosalie, personne n'est autorisé à y entrer ! **Répliqua-t-il.

**- Vous n'avez qu'à me ramener chez moi Carlisle !**

**- Si tu y tiens mais je préférerai que tu restes ici ! Ton père et Claire ne seront pas là il me semble... **Ajouta-t-il.

**- Exact mais je suis assez grande pour rester seule Carlisle, ne vous en faites pas !**

**- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y. **Abdiqua-t-il.

**- Non ! **Criais-je.

**- Edward ! Arrête de faire ça ! **Répliqua Bella.

**- Alec m'a dit aussi ce qui ce passait après...**

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Jasper. Visiblement il semblait curieux...

**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que cela peut bien te faire, hein ? Va t'occuper de Tanya et lâche-moi !**

Bon, je ne l'avais peut-être pas volé mais elle avait aussi embrassé Stephen et pourtant je prenais sur moi pour elle ! Même si elle m'avait fait horriblement mal, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela. Je voulais l'aider !

**- Bien, soit tu restes ici et tu dors dans ma chambre, soit je peux convaincre Carlisle de l'importance que tu ne sois pas seule... A toi de voir ! **Lui répondis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bien... Alors je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! **Lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

**- Ne ferme pas à clé ! **Lui imposais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait mais elle n'avait pas envie à priori que Jasper ou mon père le sache.

**- Que ce passe-t-il après les crises ? **Demanda mon père.

**- Papa... De toute évidence, elle n'est déjà pas ravie que je le sache alors je ne vais pas vous le dire...**

**- Elle fait des cauchemars, c'est ça ? **Me demanda Jasper avec un air coupable.** Putain ! J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement depuis le temps ! Quel con... **

**- Jasper... Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. A priori, elle cache pas mal de chose...**

C'était bas... Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

**- Jasper ? Sais-tu ce qui lui évite les cauchemars ? **Questionna mon père.

**- Non... Elle n'en faisait quasi plus depuis son retour du centre sauf depuis quelques jours, avec le discours qu'elle devait faire ils étaient plus fréquents... **Lui répondit-il.

Puis mon père me regarda, il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose quand il m'interpella.

**- Edward ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle faisait des cauchemars ? **M'interrogea-t-il.

**- Non, elle n'en a jamais fait lorsqu'on passait nos nuits ensemble. L'un de vous sait comment on reconnaît une crise ?**

**- Oui... Tremblements, nausées, sueurs froides, transpiration, difficultés respiratoire, accélérations du rythme cardiaque et dans le pire des cas, pertes de connaissance. Il y en a d'autres mais moins communs. **Me répondit mon père.

**- Mais... Elle peut en commencer une et réussir à se calmer sans être passée par tous les symptômes, n'est ce pas ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Bien-sûr. **

**- Je pense qu'elle a fait pas mal de crises ces derniers jours mais pas de cauchemars. Pourtant Alec m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'au centre, Phil ne la laissait pas seule les nuits suivant ses crises pour la calmer pendant ses rêves... **Expliquai-je dubitatif.

**- Jasper ? Comment ça se passe quand elle fait des cauchemars ? **Demanda mon père.

**- En général, elle se réveille en hurlant et en pleurant puis se lève et va courir... Enfin, avant elle faisait ça. J'avoue ces derniers temps je n'ai pas trop fait attention à comment elle les gérait... **Avoua-t-il penaud.

Mon père nous renvoya en-bas, nous informant qu'il resterait dans son bureau au cas où Isabella ferait un cauchemar. Jasper lui demanda de nous prévenir s'il voulait aller se coucher pour qu'il puisse prendre la relève.

Une fois au salon, les autres nous interrogèrent du regard. Tanya sembla agacée alors que Stephen lui, était franchement énervé. Ma mère, elle, était inquiète et elle ne pus s'empêcher de nous questionner...

**- Ce n'est pas trop grave pour Bella ? **

**- Non Esmée, elle a juste perdu l'équilibre et s'est cognée le front. **Lui répondit Jasper.

**- Je suis soulagée. Où est-elle ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Dans ma chambre. Elle avait besoin de repos.**

Je vis Tanya fulminer et sa voix nasillarde se fit entendre...

**- Quoi ? Mais Eddy, où allons-nous dormir ? **

Je secouai la tête de dépit. Il n'avait jamais été prévu que je passe ma nuit avec elle...

**- Comme les autres, dans le salon. C'est ce qui était prévu Tanya !**

**- J'aurais juste voulu un peu d'intimité.** Me dit-elle essayant d'être sensuelle.

**- Tanya, viens avec moi ! **Lui ordonnai-je.

Sous le regard horrifié de ma mère et celui énervé de ma sœur, j'attrapai le bras de Tanya et l'entrainai dehors.

**- Bien ! Je vais être le plus clair possible parce qu'il semble que tu aies du mal à comprendre les choses Tanya...**

**- Oh Eddychouchounet ! Arrête de faire semblant ! Je sais que tu en as envie, je l'ai senti quand tu m'as embrassé dans la voiture... Laisse-toi aller !**

Elle s'approcha de moi, me coinçant entre elle et le mur. Je la repoussai le plus doucement possible. Je ne voulais ni lui faire du mal, ni la braquer.

**- Tanya... Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien de toi à part ton amitié. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru au début que tu avais compris et que tu me proposais ton aide pour cela... Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as tout orchestré pour essayer de me récupérer !**

**- Hum... Edward je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'a dit Swan ! Et puis tu as vu comme moi qu'elle semble déjà passée à autre chose... Tu devrais en faire autant ! Je te rendrai heureux moi...**

**- Non ! Tanya, je suis désolé mais je ne veux qu'elle. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner mais je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. **

**- Tu le regretteras Eddy, crois-moi, tu t'en mordras les doigts !**

**- Peut-être mais je prends le risque.**

De retour dans le salon, je montai. Voulant récupérer le journal de Bella, j'allai directement vers ma chambre. J'espérai ne pas la réveiller mais la porte de celle-ci était déjà ouverte et je pus entendre des cris étouffés.

J'accélérai le pas et entrai dans ma chambre. Mon père avait Isabella dans les bras, essayant de la calmer mais il ne sembla pas y parvenir. Je la vis agiter les bras et les jambes comme si elle se débattait.

**- Non ! Lâche-moi !** Hurla-t-elle.

Mon père obtempéra et me demanda d'aller chercher Jasper.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Jasper prit la place de mon père et essaya de calmer Isabella en lui parlant. Il lui frotta le dos et elle sembla s'apaiser mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle se remit à sangloter et à dire des choses incompréhensibles...

**- Edward, tu nous as dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de cauchemars en ta compagnie ? **M'interpela mon père.

**- Oui papa. En quoi cela est intéressant ? **Lui répondis-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Pourrais-tu prendre la place de Jasper ? J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à lui donner un calmant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en meilleurs termes mais... S'il te plait ? **Demanda-t-il hésitant.

**- Ok ! **Cédai-je.

Jasper se leva et me laissa la place non sans m'avoir lancé un regard noir. Je me glissai habillé sous les couvertures et rapprochai le corps d'Isabella vers moi, calant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Instantanément, ses cris stoppèrent et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Après quelques secondes, les larmes cessèrent de couler et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

Je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir que ma chambre avait été désertée. Ma lampe de chevet étant restée allumée, j'attrapai le livre en cuir et entrepris de le lire.

Au fil des pages, je me rendis compte que ce journal n'avait pas été tenu régulièrement mais uniquement pendant sa période au centre. Elle y avait mis des souvenirs de sa vie en dehors mais parlait beaucoup de ses journées là-bas... La première fois que mon nom fut mentionné, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Elle y avait raconté la première fois qu'elle m'avait vue, c'est à dire le jour de mon arrivée, et avait enchaîné sur comment je ne l'avais pas remarquée...

Si elle savait que ce jour là et les suivants, je n'avais remarqué qu'elle mais que mon propre passé m'interdisait de l'approcher... Que de temps perdu ! Pourrions-nous passer au-dessus de tout cela ?

Elle parlait également de son incompréhension face à la haine que Tanya lui vouait. Elle se demandait pourquoi autant de personnes pouvaient la détester...

Plus loin, après une séance avec Phil, elle avait écrit qu'elle avait toujours cru, malgré les dires de son père, que sa mère ne l'aimait pas et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait préféré mourir. Phil lui avait heureusement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la responsable de sa mort...

J'ai pu voir à travers ses écrits la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré tout au long de ces années. J'ai pu lire comment ses sentiments pour moi était nés malgré mon attitude... Plus je lisais, plus je comprenais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lutter contre. Au contraire de moi, elle avait accepté son attirance pour moi. Elle me trouvait des excuses, ne percevant pas mon attitude ou ma façon de lui parler comme mauvaise mais plutôt comme un jeu... Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'en voulait pas ! Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris mes répliques pour des humiliations ! Mais est-ce que cela changeait quelques chose au final ? Je ne l'avais pas fait pour l'humilier mais pour me protéger. J'aimais la voir me remettre en place aussi... Alors pouvais-je moi, me pardonner de l'avoir laissée affronter le reste ? Dans tout les cas, elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur...

Elle avait commencé à parler du discours, plusieurs pages semblaient être des brouillons de celui-ci avec des dates notées en en-tête. Le premier datait de la semaine suivant son retour. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment allusion à moi mais parlait du centre. Le second parlait de notre relation naissante, elle y avait évoqué les conséquences du discours et avait ajouté qu'elle savait qu'elle me perdrait si elle le faisait mais avait noté aussi qu'elle devait le faire...

Je ne sais combien de tentatives elle avait commencé dans ce journal. Entre chaque nouvel essai, elle avait raconté nos journées et ses ressentis. La voir si heureuse gonfla mon cœur de joie jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de la journée reprenne place et à nouveau, seule la douleur fut ressentie...

J'arrivai à la fin. Le dernier discours datant du lundi précédent, elle avait avant expliqué pourquoi elle m'avait montré le discours de sauvegarde. Elle avait hésité, ne voulant pas me faire de peine... Elle aurait voulu me parler de tout cela mais n'en avait pas eu la force. Puis elle avait pensé que Phil avait eu raison, qu'ainsi son laïus avait eu plus d'impact. Elle n'avait pas retranscrit la totalité du discours, son écrit se terminait au moment où elle avait évoqué le défi et je pus nettement voir les traces de larmes qui avaient coulées pendant qu'elle avait noté cela. Mon cœur se serra de la savoir si triste.

La dernière page m'était destinée. _(N/B : Comme tout le livre idiot !)_

_Warden, _

_Tu dois te demander comment ce journal a pu continuer d'être rempli alors que tu l'avais en ta possession ? La réponse est simple, j'avais la clé et j'ai profité des moments où tu n'étais pas dans la chambre pour le prolonger..._

_Cependant, je ne peux pas savoir où nous en sommes au moment où tu liras ces lignes alors difficile d'écrire mais je vais essayer..._

_J'imagine que mon discours t'a blessé... Je pense comprendre pourquoi, au moins en partie._

_Je t'ai menti, oui, mais c'était pour notre bien. Phil m'a expliqué que je devais faire ce discours en y mettant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Qu'ainsi toi aussi, tu pourrais me comprendre vraiment. J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment saisi sa logique jusqu'à ce que tu me confies ton passé. Toi aussi tu as vécu les mêmes choses. La seule différence c'est qu'au lieu de les affronter, tu as fui. En me faisant agir de la sorte, en te mettant devant ma vérité, Phil a non seulement voulu me faire affronter mon passé mais d'une façon détournée, il a réussi à te confronter au tien. Je sais que tu es sensé le voir, désolée pour le secret médical mais j'ai surpris la conversation... Ne m'en veux pas, enfin, pas plus..._

_J'espère qu'il arrivera à te faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. _

_J'imagine que tu as dû inévitablement te sentir utilisé, oui, mon discours laisse supposer cela et d'une certaine façon c'est vrai. J'aurais pu choisir de m'afficher avec Stephen par exemple, le résultat aurait été le même mais j'ai voulu choisir celui qui occupe mon cœur, mon âme et c'est toi. J'aurais peut-être dû t'expliquer le défi mais j'avais peur que tu me laisses... Alors je n'ai rien dit mais je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. Tu as d'ailleurs pu le constater au fil de ta lecture..._

_Je sais que notre histoire est compliquée, qu'on a eu plus de disputes que de moments joyeux mais laisse-nous une chance..._

_Je t'aime._

Et voilà qu'une fois de plus je pleurais... Cette fille avait réussi à me transformer en une véritable pleurnicheuse ! Je posai le livre et me penchai sur Isabella, humant son odeur. Je resserrai mon emprise et embrassai son front. Oui, je l'aimai aussi. Mais arriverais-je à pardonner ? Moi aussi, je lui avait caché pas mal de choses et elle m'avait toujours pardonné alors... Ne devrais-je pas en faire autant ? Elle avait reconnu m'avoir utilisé mais avait aussi dit que ses sentiments étaient réels... Pouvais-je la croire ? Ne jouait-elle pas avec moi ? Mais quel serait son but ?

C'est la tête pleine de questions que je m'endormis avec Isabella dans mes bras.

_Pov Bella :_

Étais-je en train de rêver ? Certainement ! J'essayai de me rappeler les derniers évènements... Je me souvenais mettre préparée pour le discours, avoir reçu mon diplôme... Puis tout remonta à la surface ! La douleur dans ma poitrine, Edward avec Tanya, Edward embrassant Tanya, Stephen m'embrassant... Tout se mélangeait ! La crise d'angoisse, l'appel passé à Alec, la douleur puis le trou noir... Avais-je perdu connaissance en tombant ? Certainement, mon front était douloureux. Je levai ma main gauche pour toucher l'endroit sensible. Un pansement enfin, plusieurs semblaient avoir été mis sur le haut de ma tempe gauche. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais si bien contre ce torse, en sécurité et cette odeur... Hum, j'aimais cette odeur...

_Oh merde !_

_Putain, je dois rêver !_

_Peut-être pas ?_

J'avais l'impression d'être dans les bras d'Edward, ma tête reposant sur son torse, m'entourant de ses bras comme avant... Je cherchai dans les méandres de ma mémoire comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans le même lit que lui. Je me rappelai finalement que Carlisle, après m'avoir soignée, m'avait envoyée me coucher dans la chambre d'Edward. Sachant pertinemment que j'allais faire des cauchemars, je n'avais pas voulu dormir mais la lutte avait été vaine et j'avais rêvé. Pas des songes agréables non, plutôt l'inverse ! Ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves non plus mais cette journée qui se rejouait inlassablement, mêlant des images d'Edward et Tanya dans une situation que je me serais bien passée de voir ! Cette pensée me fit tressaillir et instantanément Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je le sentis même déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, risquer de m'éloigner de lui de peur qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve mais je devais le faire... Il me fallait aller aux toilettes de toute urgence. A contre cœur, je me dégageai doucement de ses bras. Il semblait dormir profondément. Serait-il possible que même en dormant il pense à me rassurer alors qu'hier il ne voulait pas m'adresser la parole ?

En me levant, mes yeux furent attirés par un livre posé sur la table de chevet. Je le reconnus immédiatement, c'était mon journal. Des milliers de questions me traversèrent l'esprit... L'avait-il lu ? Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Avait-il compris mes raisons ? Les avait-il acceptées ? M'avait-il pardonnée ?

Je tendis mon bras pour attraper mon journal et constatai qu'il l'avait juste retourné. Il semblait l'avoir lu en entier puisqu'il était ouvert sur la dernière page que j'avais remplie... Je reposai finalement le livre sur la table et partis dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavée, j'allai dans la chambre d'Alice récupérer mes affaires et me changeai.

Dans le salon, tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés. J'avais mauvaise conscience mais je devais me rendre à la Push. Ne voulant réveiller aucun de mes amis, je laissai un mot à Jasper et lui pris les clés de notre voiture. Heureusement, il l'avait prise la veille pour venir chez les Cullen. J'espérai que tout s'était arrangé entre Alice et lui et vu leur proximité, j'imaginai que oui.

_Parce que t'était pas proche d'Edward toi ?_

_Et alors ?_

_J'ai pas le souvenir de vos explications et encore moins de votre réconciliation !_

_Eux, c'est différent !_

Je sortis de la Villa en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A la Push, tout le monde était déjà levé et ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble comme à l'époque du centre. Je me joignis à eux. Au départ, personne ne parla puis Phil demanda si nous étions d'accord pour une réunion comme nous pouvions en avoir au temps du centre. Aucun de nous ne refusa. Jake fut même présent. Il sembla proche d'Émilie et j'en fus étonnée. Les rumeurs au lycée disaient toujours qu'il s'était remis avec Laureen...

Pendant une bonne heure, nous discutâmes essentiellement de tout et de rien, chacun racontant sa vie ou des souvenirs de son séjour au centre. Puis, Demetri commença à me parler de mon discours en me donnant son avis mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Phil. Celui-ci nous expliqua qu'il aurait aimé prévoir une réunion un de ces soirs, avec pour thème mon discours pour que l'on puisse en parler plus longuement. Il expliqua également, sans rentrer dans les détails, les raisons du comportement d'Edward. Phil leur raconta que mon discours n'avait pas que pour but de finaliser ma thérapie mais aussi celle d'Edward, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement conscience. Pas facile à comprendre, surtout que Phil étant tenu par le secret professionnel, ne parlait que vaguement des problèmes d'Edward sans mentionner les similitudes entre nos deux cas.

Il demanda si ceux qui restaient pour les vacances étaient partants pour continuer les réunions après son départ. Chacun de nous accepta sans hésiter. Il nous informa ensuite qu'il avait décidé de prolonger son séjour d'une semaine ou deux pour aider un patient qu'il venait de rencontrer. Si ce patient acceptait d'assister à nos réunions, Phil voulait savoir si nous étions prêts à l'accueillir après que lui soit retourné au centre.

Encore une fois, nous acceptâmes tous et comme lorsque nous étions au centre, il nous donna quelques informations afin d'éviter les affrontements. Nous apprîmes qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui au premier abord, semblait parfaitement confiant voire trop sur de lui mais qui en réalité, n'avait que peu d'estime pour lui-même et se cachait derrière des apparences.

Je voulus demander à Phil si je pouvais l'accompagner pour son entretien avec Edward mais je savais que cela n'était pas possible. Alors quand il nous annonça qu'il partait voir un patient, je tiquai. Était-il envisageable que Phil pense inclure Edward dans notre groupe sans m'en avoir parlé ? Oui, après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Et puis il devait préserver le secret médical... Je voulu là aussi lui poser la question mais à nouveau je me retins. J'allai le savoir bien assez vite s'il s'agissait d'Edward...

Mon portable ne sonna pas une seule fois. Pas que je m'attendais à un appel mais j'aurais bien aimé... Jasper n'avait pas pris de mes nouvelles. Peut-être m'en voulait-il pour avoir mis son couple en danger ?

La journée passa tranquillement. Après une ballade sur la plage et beaucoup de discussions, nous retournâmes au camping. J'annonçai à mes amis devoir retourner chez moi prendre ma valise et passer récupérer Jasper. Enfin, si celui-ci était toujours décidé à venir...

Après avoir appelé mon frère de cœur, je partis le chercher à la Villa. En arrivant, la porte étant déjà ouverte, je me permis d'entrer. Phil se tenait face à la porte et était sur le point de partir.

**- Bien, j'ai été ravi de parler avec toi. **Dit-il à Edward qui se tenait dos à moi.

**- Merci, moi aussi Phil. Et pour ta proposition... **Lui répondit-il hésitant.

**- Écoute, tu réfléchis et demain matin on en rediscute, ok ? **

**- Merci encore une fois.**

J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas si je devais manifester ma présence ou repartir et sonner. Finalement, je décidai de me montrer.

Loin d'être surpris, Phil me salua en disant qu'il retournait au camping surveiller la préparation du repas. Je souris et lui appris qu'on avait opté pour une livraison de pizza.

**- Et toi ? Tu viens faire quoi ici ? Ne devais-tu pas rester au centre ? Enfin, au camping je veux dire ! **Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la sortie.

**- Si, j'y retourne après ! Je venais récupérer Jasper. Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'il reste avec nous ? **Lui répondis-je.

**- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire Bella. Nous ne sommes pas au centre alors tout le monde peut venir. **M'expliqua-t-il.

**- Je sais bien mais si le nouveau vient peut-être que ce serait préférable qu'il n'y ait pas de personnes extérieures ? **Lançai-je hésitante.

**- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, on en rediscutera pendant la réunion de ce soir !**

**- Quoi ? Oh ! Tu vas nous faire deux réunions par jour ici aussi ? **Lui demandais-je étonnée.

**- Oui, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? **

**- Si si ! Mais euh... Enfin, pas de thème imposé hein !**

**- Ah ? Moi qui croyais que c'était pour mes thèmes que vous étiez si assidus ! **

**- Bien-sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que je ne suis pas venue à toutes les réunions du centre ! **Lui rétorquai-je.

**- Tu sais que tu es celle qui a manqué le moins de réunions ? **M'avoua-t-il.

**- Non, je l'ignorais... C'est un bon point pour moi ?**

**- Tu n'as fait que 5 mois au lieu des 6 prévus... **Affirma-t-il.

**- Oh... **

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend car nous fûmes rejoins par le reste de mes amis. J'avais même réussi à oublier la présence d'Edward pendant ma discussion avec Phil ! Celui-ci était resté silencieux, adossé au mur de l'entrée. _(N/B : Le pauvre... Pas cool d'assister à un tennis verbal... Surtout chez soi ! Encore un qui a dû se sentir invisible...xD)_

Avant le discours, il avait été décidé que le groupe viendrait passer quelques jours au camping. Bien-sûr, ils ignoraient à cette époque que mes amis du centre allaient faire partie de nos vacances. J'allais d'ailleurs les informer des quelques règles pour éviter tout problème.

J'avais espéré pouvoir éviter la présence de Stephen et Tanya mais les deux confirmèrent leur venue. Je ne voulais pas de Stephen là-bas et encore moins de Tanya. Surtout si Edward était le nouveau ! Je m'en voulais d'essayer de trouver une solution pour les écarter, d'autant plus que cela aurait pu être bénéfique pour Tanya. Phil qui n'était finalement pas parti intervint.

**- Bien. Comme vous l'avez compris, vous devez respecter les membres du centre. Chacun à son histoire et ses blessures. En théorie, ceux présents sont guéris, enfin, je n'aime pas ce terme car aucun d'eux n'était malade ! Ils ont tous fait un travail sur eux-mêmes pour accepter leurs passés. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et Isabella étant encore chamboulée par son discours, je pense qu'il est préférable que Stephen et Tanya ne soient pas présents. Bien-sûr vous pourrez venir les après-midis mais je préférerais que vous passiez les nuits et matinées chez vous.**

**- Pourquoi moi ? **Demanda la pintade.

**- Tanya, tu es celle qui a humilié Isabella pendant des années. J'ai appris les raisons de tes actes. D'ailleurs, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais en discuter avec toi... **Expliqua Phil.

**- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins d'un psy ! Je ne suis pas comme vos patients, j'ai toute ma tête moi ! **S'écria-t-elle.

**- Et bien, je pense que tu as la réponse à la question pourquoi pas toi ! **Lui répondit-il.

**- Non je ne comprends pas ! **S'entêta-t-elle.

**- Tanya ! La première règle du centre est l'interdiction de jugement... Et tu considères que les personnes l'ayant intégré sont folles ? Tu ne peux pas venir, point final ! Et Stephen, si j'ai bien compris tu es le nouveau petit ami de Bella mais je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ses compagnons du centre. **Trancha-t-il.

**- Bien-sûr. **Répondit-il dépité.

**- Bon, Isabella je vais rejoindre les autres. J'aimerais te voir ce soir pour la réunion. Nous la ferons vers 20h30. Bonne soirée à vous tous et j'espère que certains d'entre vous se joindrons à nous dès ce soir. **Conclut Phil.

Une fois mon mentor parti, il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de retourner à la Push. J'aurais préféré le faire plus tard mais je ne pouvais laisser les choses trainer !

**- Jasper ? On part d'ici un quart d'heure ! Comme l'a dit Phil, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous des mobile-hommes sont déjà prêts. **Claironnai-je.

Alice sautillait sur le canapé, j'aurais pu jurer la voir frapper dans ses mains. Elle fut la première à me répondre.

**- Moi je viens ! Mes valises sont déjà faites ! **

**- Nous aussi.** Répondit Emmett.

**- Angela et moi viendrons après la finale de samedi. **Déclara Ben.

**- Ok pas de souci ! Je vous garderai un mobile-homme. De toute façon, Billy en a préparé largement trop !**

Je n'osai pas demander à Edward s'il viendrait ! Je savais maintenant que Phil l'attendait mais lui... Avait-il envie de venir ? J'allai me tourner vers lui quand Tanya me parla.

**- Bella ? Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de convaincre Phil de nous laisser venir Stephen et moi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin d'Eddy pendant ne serait-ce qu'une nuit...**

_Oh qu'elle m'agace celle là ! Non ! Y a pas moyen pétasse !_

**- Non ! Stephen tu viens, j'aimerais te parler avant de partir... **Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Une fois devant ma voiture, je m'installai sur le siège coté passager, la porte ouverte. J'inspirai fortement. Je ne savais pas trop par où j'allais commencer mais je devais lui dire.

**- Stephen, ce qui s'est passé hier soir était une erreur. J'étais mal et je n'ai pas su te repousser mais je ne veux pas plus que de l'amitié avec toi. **Débutai-je décidée.

**- Bells, laisse nous une chance... **

**- Non ! Écoute, tu sais très bien que je suis attachée à Edward et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre...**

Pov Edward:

Je l'avais sentie se lever mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui montrer que j'étais réveillé. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour lui parler. J'avais trop de choses qui se mélangeaient pour savoir ce qui était bon ou pas et j'étais certain que si je lui parlais maintenant, je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

Après l'avoir entendue partir, je tentai de me rendormir mais je n'y parvins pas. Je repris son journal et relus certains passages. Finalement, je décidai de me lever et de prendre une douche. Une fois habillé, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuné. Mon père était installé dans la cuisine.

**- Salut. **Lui dis-je en rentrant dans la pièce.

**- Comment va Isabella ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Elle est déjà partie. **Répondis-je.

**- Oh... Tu te souviens que Phil passe cet après-midi ? **Me rappela-t-il.

**- Oui t'inquiètes, j'ai pas oublié.**

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement voire lentement. Tanya essaya par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de moi et moi, je me contentai de la repousser le plus poliment possible. Je n'étais pas sûr de rester correct longtemps si elle n'arrêtait pas très vite son manège...

Quand Phil arriva, j'étais dans ma chambre seul. J'avais prétexté n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit et voulais être tranquille. Les autres étaient partis se baigner dans notre piscine. Phil frappa. Je lui permis d'entrer.

Il me salua et s'installa sur la chaise face à mon bureau puis se tourna vers moi.

**- Bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter... **Commença-t-il sûr de lui.

**- Non, pas la peine effectivement. **Répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

**- Très bien. Par quoi souhaites-tu commencer ?**

**- Euh... C'est pas vous le psy ? **Demandai-je sarcastique.

**- Alors déjà, c'est « tu » et oui, je suis le psy mais c'est toi qui décide du sujet de conversation.**

**- Oh ! Euh... En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi débuter... J'avais pensé que vous enfin, tu me poserais des questions...**

**- Penses-tu que cela te serais plus simple ainsi ?**

**- Oui je crois.**

**- Ok... Je suppose que ton père t'as déjà prévenu que j'étais au courant de ton passé mais, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne t'en parlerai pas. J'attends de toi que tu le fasses de toi-même comme si je ne savais rien.**

**- Euh... Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'ainsi j'ai ta version et ton ressenti, pas une vision altérée de ce que tu as vécu à travers les yeux d'un autre. **M'expliqua-t-il.

**- Oh... Je comprends enfin, je crois...**

**- Donc, as-tu fini de lire le journal de Bella ?** Demanda-t-il en regardant celui-ci posé sur mes genoux.

**- Oui, je relisais certains passages...**

**- Et as-tu appris des choses la concernant ?**

**- Oui.**

**-Edward, va falloir me faire des réponses plus longues ! **S'exclama-t-il.

**- Oh, désolé... J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.**

**- Pas de souci. Bien, alors que t'as appris ce journal ?**

Je lui racontai alors ce que j'avais ressenti face aux révélations d'Isabella. Combien je culpabilisais de ne pas avoir voulu l'aider... Je lui expliquai comment dés la première fois, cette fille m'avait attiré autant que repoussé. Elle me rappelait tellement mon passé qu'elle me faisait souffrir de part sa proximité et son éloignement m'était difficilement supportable. Elle représentait ce que je cherchais chez une fille... La gentillesse, l'honnêteté... Bref, elle avait toutes les qualités pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, j'avais trop peur. Je racontai à Phil mon passé, pour qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi j'avais si longtemps gardé mes distances. Je lui expliquai comment j'essayais de me rapprocher inconsciemment de Bella... Cette façon particulière que nous avions de nous parler avant... Les piques qu'on se lançait... Je lui parlai même des petits mots échangés en cours ! Puis je lui confiai la seconde raison de garder mes distances... Tanya et sa meute qui agressaient davantage Isabella quand elle me voyait lui sourire et comment, en bon toutou je ne remettais jamais l'une d'elles en place...

Il me laissa parler sans jamais intervenir, une fois que j'eus fini, il reprit la parole.

**- Tu appelles toujours Bella, Isabella ? Il me semblait qu'elle détestait cela pourtant... **Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Je baissai la tête. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le discours ni la merde qui en avait découlé. Le moment était arrivé...

**- Non, avant je l'appelais par son surnom... Plus maintenant.** Soufflais-je les yeux rivés sur mes cuisses.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Je relevai la tête, le regardant avec étonnement. Faisait-il semblant de ne pas savoir ou voulait-il encore entendre ma propre vision de la chose ?

**- Euh... Disons qu'après son fabuleux discours,** dis-je ironiquement, **je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de prononcer son surnom.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

_Putain ! Il peut pas poser d'autres questions que « Pourquoi » ?_

_Non !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que !_

_Putain de conscience ! _

Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place.

**- Son discours m'a blessé, m'a humilié et m'a surtout fait comprendre que le passé nous revenait toujours en pleine tête comme un boomerang ! C'était affreusement douloureux.**

**- Es-tu sûr qu'elle a cherché à t'humilier ?**

**- Peut-être pas mais quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même alors...**

**- Ça fait toute la différence justement. Sandy l'a fait consciemment !**

**- Isabella aussi !** Le coupai-je. **Elle savait très bien le mal qu'elle allait faire, elle l'a même écrit noir sur blanc !** Lui criai-je en pointant le cahier en cuir.

**- Oui et non. Elle a fait ce discours pour se libérer, pour tirer un trait sur son passé et en finir avec la soumission qu'elle a vécu ici mais elle ne l'a pas fait dans le but de t'humilier. Tu fais partie de ce qu'on appelle les dommages collatéraux...**

**- Ce qui rend son geste plus excusable ?**

**- Oui, forcement. Réfléchis, elle a fait d'une certaine façon ce que tu faisais avant avec elle. Tu n'as pas voulu l'humilier mais pour te protéger tu as laissé faire, tu n'es pas intervenu. Elle a été ton dommage collatéral dans ta thérapie...**

Je gardai le silence, réfléchissant à ses derniers propos. Oui, il avait raison. Elle avait subi pour moi et par ma faute des humiliations comme j'avais subi son discours...

**- Admettons ! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle caché le centre et ce défi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Enfin si... En partie mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Edward. J'ai une proposition à te faire. **

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Chaque jour avant les repas du midi et du soir, je réunis le groupe pour une réunion. Parfois avec thème imposé, parfois juste pour discuter de tout et de rien et de temps à autre un membre demande à prendre la parole pour raconter son histoire. Personne ne juge, tout le monde écoute et à la fin, on pose des questions ou propose des solutions. Je voudrais que tu viennes à la réunion de ce soir, le sujet est le discours de Bella. Chacun des membres, s'il le souhaite, aura la possibilité de dire son ressenti et sa compréhension de son laïus.**

**- De toute façon, il était prévu qu'on passe nos vacances au camping donc théoriquement, je devrais y être.**

**- Tant mieux ! J'ai une autre proposition à te faire. Je repars dans quelques jours, je te propose de suivre une mini-thérapie avec nous au camping, tu ne seras pas obligé de parler de ce que tu n'as pas envie. En gros, je te propose de faire comme si le camping était le centre et quand je repartirais, tu pourras venir avec moi pour approfondir ou rester ici.**

**- Je ne sais pas, enfin, pour assister à la réunion de ce soir, je veux bien mais pour être un membre du groupe, je... Enfin, j'avais pensé ne pas avoir besoin de thérapie, de m'en être sorti alors à quoi cela servirait ?**

**- Tu t'en es sorti oui, mais tu as encore quelques démons à chasser. Je ne sais pas si le peu de jour de ma présence suffira. Il faut que toi aussi tu passes par la case « affronter son passé » et je ne sais pas si tu seras prêt avant mon départ. Bien-sûr, les autres pourront t'aider si tu es d'accord.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé le faire...**

**- Je le sais. Edward, tu dois cesser de refuser l'aide qu'on te propose. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais surmonter tous cela seul mais ça ne suffit pas, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance.**

**- Je sais.**

Il se leva et j'en fis autant. En descendant les marches, il continua de m'expliquer les bien-faits que me ferait la thérapie.

Nous étions devant la porte que Phil avait ouverte quand je me rendis compte qu'Isabella se tenait debout devant celle-ci. Depuis combien de temps nous écoutait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement que Phil discutait avec elle. Quand nos amis nous rejoignirent, Phil décida de leur parler. Il demanda notamment à Stephen et Tanya de ne pas venir au camping, enfin, il essayait de les garder éloignés de ce lieu le plus longtemps possible. J'en fus ravi. Toute la journée, je n'avais cessé d'éviter Tanya et de jeter des regards noirs à Stephen. Pourquoi restaient-ils ici ? Putain !

Stephen sembla résigné par ce que lui demandait Phil. Il eut même un petit sourire satisfait quand celui-ci le reconnut comme nouveau petit ami de ma Bella.

_Oh ! C'est plus Isabella ?_

_Non, pas là !_

_Serais-tu jaloux ?_

_Pas toi ?_

…

Je me voyais faire une danse de la victoire.

_Ridicule._ Me souffla ma conscience.

Je souriais bêtement, secouant la tête pour me chasser ces images. Je venais quand même de clouer le bec de ma conscience ! Il était normal de jubiler non ?

Phil prit congé et Isabella demanda à Stephen de l'accompagner dehors. J'aurais donné cher pour être télépathe ou me transformer en une petite souris au choix... A partir du moment où je pouvais entendre ou voir Isabella et Stephen...

_Putain ! S'il la touche encore, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule !_

_Ah ? Et de quel droit ?_

_Aucun mais je m'en fous !_

_Belle mentalité !_

Je tentai de les voir par la baie vitrée mais Isabella s'était assise dans sa voiture, portière ouverte, me cachant ainsi la vue... L'avait-elle fait consciemment ?

Alice me demanda d'aller préparer mes affaires et sans rechigner je le fis. De toute façon, je n'avais aucun droit sur ce qu'Isabella allait faire...

* * *

Note auteur: Voila pour une fois la fin n'est pas sadique vous ne trouvez pas? j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!


	34. Chapter 33: Affronter

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

Réponses aux presqu'anonymes:

Katouchka,Lili88: merci pour vos compliments!

Cullen51: le stock de mouchoirs? Il était triste le chapitre? Je te rassure moi aussi je me suis imaginé dansé lol!

Maxipuce 91280: Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu n'as pas completement tord enfin je ne devoile rien...pour le mobil home euh oui c'est ça lol

titine: pour le voyage sur la lune, ecoute on y a pensé avec Bee meme jupiter mais non on a pas trouvé de jeu concours le permettant dommage hein? Mais bon Phil a reussi a les tenir un peu a l'écart!

Nadalexx: Ah c'est vrai qu'on retrouve souvent Tanya dans le « mauvais » rôle mais après tout même dans la version original elle n'a pas la meilleure place! Et pour la fin oh quand même la elle est gentille par rapport à d'autre chapitre non?

Majae: Pour Stephen et Tanya tu verras ce qui leur est reservé dans la suite...

Puce: merci pour tes compliments! Oui ça avance doucement Edward refléchi et comprend un peu mieux Bella.

Km: merci pour ton commentaire, je ne pourrais pas te faire une reponse tres détaille ici mais si tu le souhaite laisse moi ton email (a priori cela est possible quand tu laisse ta review en anonyme ) ou cree un compte Ff je pourrais plus facilement repondre. Mais pour faire bref, j'ai vécu des humiliations au college pas au meme point que Bella, mais assez pour me rendre malade (a l'adolescence je crois que tout paraît insurmontable et irreversible) je n'ai pas été dans un centre non plus, a vrai dire j'ignore si de tel structure existe vraiment mais elles devraient en tout cas! Pour les perso du centre leur histoire pour la majorité est tiré de fait reel (mais romancé quand meme). J'essaye avec cette fic de coller le plus a la realité c'était mon souhait, je suis ravie de voir que j'y suis arrivée!

Marie: c'est vrai que la plus part aurait laché l'affaire, mais Tanya est Tanya, et puis Bella ne l'a pas exclu meme apres l'histoire avec Rosalie, au contraire elle a évité que Tanya ne soit la risé du Bahut. Cela explique pourquoi elle (tanya) a continué a les cotoyer c'était le seul groupe a ne pas se foutre d'elle...Pour Stephen, il est amoureux de Bella donc subit et reste proche pour etre là si besoin (si Ed deconne encore...par exemple) Mais grace a Phil ils ne seront pas a la Push!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 33: Affronter

* * *

_Pov Jasper:_

Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais fait le lien entre ses crises d'angoisses et ses cauchemars ? Je n'avais pas vu que ma sœur, mon ange, allait si mal. Je l'avais encore surestimée mais elle me semblait si forte par moment... J'en avais oublié qu'elle restait fragile ! Je m'en voulais de ne pas arriver à la calmer complètement dans son sommeil. Quand Carlisle demanda à Edward de prendre ma place, je fulminai. Il n'avait pas le droit de la serrer contre lui, il ne pouvait pas la rassurer, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état ! Mais alors qu'il n'avait encore fait que l'effleurer, ses pleurs cessèrent instantanément. Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil et m'indiqua de quitter la pièce, ce que je fis.

En arrivant au salon, j'allai directement rejoindre Alice. J'informai les autres rapidement sur l'état de Bella, leur disant qu'elle allait bien mais avait fait un cauchemar. Tanya voulu savoir où était Edward et sans vraiment réfléchir, je décidai de lui mentir. Je ne voulais pas la voir débarquer dans la chambre réveillant au passage Bella. Je lui répondis qu'il était avec son père dans le bureau de ce dernier et que celui-ci avait demandé qu'on ne les dérange pas.

La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, nous installâmes notre campement qui consistait en des matelas posés au sol et des duvets. Alice se colla immédiatement à moi. J'aurais voulu être seul avec elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me contentais donc à la garder près de moi, à défaut de pouvoir la faire mienne une nouvelle fois.

Au réveil, je remarquai le mot de Bella. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps avec ses compagnons du centre alors je résistai à l'envie de l'appeler pour savoir comment elle allait. Tanya et Stephen semblaient décidés à rester avec nous. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne faisait réellement d'efforts. Edward avait été discret et même quasi invisible pendant toute la journée. Nous avions passé une partie de l'après-midi dans la piscine des Cullen. Ce moment aurait vraiment pu être agréable s'il n'avait pas fallu supporter le piaillement de Tanya...

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward reste dans sa chambre ! »

ou

« Franchement, elle est quand même étrange Bella non ? »

ou encore

« Je m'ennuie... J'espère qu'Eddy va bientôt venir nous rejoindre, il me manque ! »

J'eus envie de la faire taire mais malgré tout, j'avais des valeurs comme celle de ne jamais taper sur une fille quelle qu'en soit la raison !

Bella, m'avait appelé en fin d'après midi pour savoir si j'étais toujours ok pour passer mes vacances à la Push. Elle m'informa également que notre groupe d'amis était évidement toujours le bienvenu.

Les Cullen étaient heureux que l'invitation tienne toujours, enfin, tous sauf Edward à qui je n'avais pas pu poser la question. Ben et Angela se joindraient à nous après la finale de dimanche. Alors que Stephen et Tanya eux, malheureusement pour moi, avaient décidés de venir dès ce soir. J'avais regardé les autres dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux aurait une excuse pour les empêcher de venir. Ce fut Alice qui tenta une approche.

**- Oh ! Je me demande si les mobile-homes ont l'eau courante et l'électricité...**

**- Alice, tu sais déjà que les Quileutes ne sont pas friands de technologie... Je doute que les caravanes soient dernier cri... **Lui répondit Rosalie voyant probablement où voulait en venir Alice.

**- C'est vrai Rose... Tant pis, on fera avec le minimum ! **Répliqua Alice, un sourire espiègle sur son doux visage.

Mais cet argument n'eut pas l'air d'avoir un impact sur Tanya... Pourtant, elle était la fille la plus superficielle que je connaisse ! Évidement, elle avait déjà trouvé la parade...

**- Oh, les filles... La Push n'est pas si loin ! Perso, je ferais des aller-retours chaque jour pour profiter de ma salle de bain. Je ne compte pas devenir une sauvage ! **Dit-elle fière d'elle.

Forcément, ceux qui ne vivaient pas dans le luxe ne pouvaient être que des sauvages pour cette matérialiste...

Après nous être changés chacun de notre coté, nous retournâmes au salon où l'on trouva Phil et Bella en pleine conversation alors qu'Edward était nonchalamment appuyé sur un des murs attendant probablement la fin de leur échange.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour discuter des règles de vie au sein du groupe et alors que je commençai à me faire une raison quant à la présence des deux pots de glue, Phil nous sauva la mise. J'aurais pu le serrer dans mes bras mais je me retins. Pas devant témoin !

Ma sœur de cœur demanda à Stephen de l'accompagner et m'informa qu'elle partait dans un quart d'heure. Les Cullen, n'ayant pas tous fini leurs valises, nous rejoindraient directement au camping.

Durant le trajet qui nous menait à la Push, je mis au courant Bella des changements de dernière minute et lui demandai comment elle allait. Elle se confondit en excuses pour avoir encore foutu la merde dans ma vie. Pourtant d'une part, je ne lui en voulais pas et d'autre part, j'avais été au courant depuis le début et avait accepté alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de me demander un quelconque pardon. J'eus beau tenter de la rassurer, elle ne voulut rien entendre.

L'accueil de ses amis du centre fut aussi chaleureux que la première fois. J'étais parfois jaloux de leur relation car elle avait évoluée avec eux. Elle s'était créé un groupe d'amis en dehors de moi et des amis sincères et fidèles. J'avais toujours cette peur qu'elle m'abandonne même si maintenant avec Alice dans ma vie, je me sentais mieux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifié par l'idée qu'elle puisse partir de ma vie aussi facilement qu'elle y était rentrée.

_Pov Bella:_

J'avais été le plus clair possible avec Stephen. J'espérais qu'il avait compris. En arrivant avec Jasper à la Push, je lui demandai si nous devions attendre les Cullen pour le repas mais selon lui, ils ne viendraient qu'après le diner. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander si Edward venait avec le reste de sa fratrie, préférant rester dans l'ignorance plutôt qu'être déçue par la réponse. De toute façon, je l'aurais vu bien assez tôt.

Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, enfin, comme au centre. La bonne ambiance était de mise, détendue et amicale. Jacob qui ne lâchait décidément pas Émilie, semblait à l'aise parmi mes amis. Il avait clairement sympathisé avec Jared, ce qui m'avait surprise mais celui-ci m'avait alors dit qu'entre lui et Émilie il ne restait qu'une amitié indéfectible. Il semblait même heureux de la voir aussi proche de mon ami. Il proposa de faire un feu de camp sur les falaises à proximité du camp, ce que nous acceptâmes avec plaisir. Bien que ce fût l'été, nous étions malgré tout à Forks et le soir les températures baissaient énormément. Alors que les Cullen n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, nous nous installâmes autour du brasier, laissant la chaleur de celui-ci nous réchauffer. Phil retarda le début de la réunion semblant attendre la venue d'une personne, tout comme Jasper et moi. Je supposai qu'il attendait la même personne que moi mais j'avais peu d'espoir de le voir débarquer...

_Oh ! Il a bien passé la nuit dans le même lit que toi alors..._

_Mouais... Mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole …_

_Toi non plus !_

J'avais tenté de savoir si Edward pouvait être le nouveau dont Phil nous avait parlé mais il s'était simplement excusé de ne pouvoir me répondre, prétextant le secret professionnel. Il avait déjà contourné mes questions à plusieurs reprises alors je n'insistai pas davantage. Le connaissant, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir me répondre.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Alec qui posa une question à Phil.

**- Phil ? Quel est le thème pour ce soir ?**

Oh ! Attends, Phil n'avait-il pas laissé entendre que l'on n'aurait pas forcément de thème ?

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit ce midi j'aimerai, si Bella est toujours d'accord, parler de son discours. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez aimé ou non, non, je veux savoir ce qu'il vous a fait ressentir et ce que vous en avez compris. Jasper, tu peux évidemment participer et comme tu es directement impliqué dans le laïus de Bella, j'aimerais connaître ton ressenti. Mais avant de commencer, je voulais savoir si l'un de vous savait si les Cullen se joignaient à nous dès ce soir ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ils s'excusent pour le retard. **Lui répondit tranquillement Jasper.

**- Bien. Attendons-les si ça ne vous dérange pas. **Répliqua Phil.

Aucun de nous ne contesta et nous attendîmes en parlant de choses et d'autres. Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au grand complet, valises en main.

Je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient tous accepté l'invitation, même Edward était là. Phil se leva pour les accueillir, leur demandant de poser leurs valises, déclarant qu'on les rangerait plus tard. Puis il parla avec Edward mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'ils se dirent.

**- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, qui veut commencer ? **Questionna Phil en regardant chacune des personnes présentes.

J'allai me lever mais Phil m'en empêcha.

**- Bella, je suis content de voir que tu souhaites le faire mais tu passeras en dernière. Ainsi, tu pourras éventuellement répondre à ce qui aura été dit.**

Ce fut donc Demetri qui prit la parole avec humour comme souvent.

**- Tu es plus douée pour les discours que pour la danse ma belle ! Alors, je voulais déjà te remercier de nous avoir cités. Sache que tu nous as toi aussi aidé pendant notre « voyage ». Je suis fier de toi. Tu as eu le courage d'affronter toutes ces personnes, tu as réussi à leur dire ce qui te semblait important. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu irais jusqu'au bout. Je me souviens parfaitement de ta peur de faire ce discours, peur qu'il ne se transforme en règlement de compte mais tu t'en es très bien tirée. Les gens de Forks ont pu enfin entendre tes souffrances et même si personne n'est venu te voir après pour s'excuser, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont tous fait profil bas. **

**Tu nous avais parlé de ton histoire ainsi que de comment dire... Ton coup de ****cœur ****? Ouais, c'est ça ! Un coup de ****cœur !** Il souriait bêtement, fier de lui et moi je secouais la tête dépitée. **Je ne sais pas comment lui l'a vécu mais personnellement, je te félicite. J'ai compris pas mal de choses. Notamment qu'en amour, il n'y a ni barrières ni logique. La plupart de vous, connaissez les raisons de ma présence au centre mais pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis homo et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Ton discours m'a montré que je ne devais pas avoir peur du jugement de ceux pour qui je compte et qui comptent pour moi. Ils doivent m'accepter tel que je suis. **Affirma-t-il, heureux d'avoir compris cela.

Chacun donna son avis. Chaque membre avait apprécié et compris que je ne faisais que dire tout haut ce que l'on m'avait infligé pendant des années. Alec et Kate abordèrent le problème Edward. Celui-ci était assis au coté de Phil et je ne pouvais pas voir son expression. L'un comme l'autre comprenaient ce qu'il avait ressenti, cette impression d'être utilisé, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Jasper prit la parole en expliquant comment mon discours avait affecté son couple mais que cela s'était arrangé. Il dit également qu'il avait compris l'importance de cette déclaration pour moi et avoua n'avoir rien dit à Alice pour ne pas qu'elle soit mal vis à vis de son frère.

Alice quant à elle, nous confirma avoir été blessée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé du centre ni du défi. Elle m'en voulait également d'avoir donné l'impression de mettre servie d'eux et plus particulièrement d'Edward.

Rose m'apprit que mon laïus l'avait fait culpabiliser. Elle aurait voulu intervenir avant mais ne pouvait pas puis elle a été choquée en quelque sorte par le défi. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir utilisé son frère même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, une part d'elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du défi.

Emmett lui, avait tourné cela en dérision mais il avouait avoir eu peur pour son frère, que celui-ci ne réagisse mal...

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi. Phil me demanda alors de parler.

**- Comme vous le savez tous, j'avais peur de le faire parce que je connaissais les conséquences. Je savais qu'Edward ne pourrait pas me pardonner. Je lui ai délibérément menti, malgré les perches qu'il me tendait. **

**Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser au départ. Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'un jour nous puissions être ensemble. **Un sourire fendit mon visage aux souvenirs de ce que nous avions été.

**J'aurais peut-être pu agir différemment mais sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre l'après discours pour dévoiler mes sentiments mais j'en étais incapable. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Il n'aurait pas compris non plus. **

**Je suis désolée d'y avoir mêlé Jasper et Alice mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**

**Ce discours n'avait que pour but de dévoiler ce que je vivais et avait vécu. Comment le regard des gens peut être blessant. J'ai eu la chance d'intégrer le centre mais combien de personnes comme moi reste livrées à elles-mêmes ? Je sais que mon discours sera vite oublié mais s'il a permis de faire réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne et bien il aura eu l'effet escompté. Et puis maintenant, je n'ai plus peur, je peux relever la tête, je ne suis plus la fille de la suicidée. Je suis Bella Swan, major de la promo 2009. **

J'avais fini mon discours un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, j'étais fière d'être la première de la cuvée 2009. C'était ce qui m'avait fait tenir pendant toutes ces années et j'avais réussi à atteindre mon but.

**- Merci Bella. Bien, avant de vous libérer je voulais vous présenter le nouveau. Bien que certain le connaisse déjà, n'oubliez pas que les règles du centre s'appliquent ici, du moins jusqu'à mon départ. Edward ? **Déclara Phil.

Il lui fit un signe et Ed se leva.

**- Je te présente le groupe avec lequel tu vas passer quelques jours, tu es libre de parler de ce que tu veux. Je t'ai expliqué le fonctionnement du centre cette après-midi, tu sais donc à quoi t'attendre.**

**Souhaites-tu prendre la parole maintenant ? **Le questionna-t-il.

Les membres du centre ne furent pas étonnés ou du moins ne le montrèrent pas mais sa famille et Jasper furent sous le choc. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir compris qu'Edward avait lui aussi besoin d'aide ou peut-être pas à ce point là.

**- Oui, j'aimerais bien enfin... Je ne serais pas long. **

**- Nous t'écoutons. **Lui indiqua-t-il.

_Pov Edward:_

Ce fut étrange de voir toutes ces personnes parler du discours d'Isabella mais le plus étrange fut de les entendre parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne sus s'ils le firent consciemment. Même Isabella ne me parla pas directement, j'eus l'impression d'être invisible. C'était peut-être finalement mieux ainsi car de ce fait je ne m'étais pas senti obligé de leur répondre.

Rosalie fut finalement celle qui me blessa le plus. Encore une fois elle me balança, sans le vouloir, mon attitude en pleine face. Savoir qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas m'avoir tenu tête pour défendre Isabella me faisait mal. Je savais bien que j'avais merdé mais l'entendre fut douloureux.

Quand Phil me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour prendre la parole, j'acceptai. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allai pouvoir dire ! Est-ce que je devais me présenter ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux ignorait qui j'étais ? En même temps, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, ceux qui l'ignorait jusque là avait forcement fait le lien ! Dans le doute, je décidai de faire simple et surtout concis enfin, j'allais essayer...

**- Bonsoir, j'suis Edward... **Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, baissant légèrement la tête puis repris.

**- Vous avez certainement fait le rapprochement mais au cas où je suis le frère d'Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. **Celle-ci me fit un immense sourire ravie de voir que malgré tous nos conflits, je la considérais vraiment comme ma sœur.** Et également, celui dont vous avez pour la plupart parlé ce soir, vous demandant comment j'avais réagi au discours d'Isabella. **

Je la vis baisser la tête.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Peut-être parce que tu l'appelles Isabella ?_

_C'est pas la première fois !_

_Et c'était quand la dernière ?_

_Euh... Merde !_ _En même temps, même si je comprends mieux certaines choses, j'ai pas pardonné alors..._

Phil dut voir que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

**- Bien, Edward tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu ne le souhaites pas, chacun ici comprendra.**

**- Merci. **

Je repris ma place et me perdis dans mes pensées. Enfin, j'étais à plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Seattle pour être exact, je repensai à cette période de ma vie où tout était parti en vrille. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tenu tête ? J'avais pourtant un fort caractère même si j'étais quelqu'un de solitaire, je n'étais pas renfermé sur moi-même ! Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé ?

Je fus sorti de ma réflexion par Alice qui me prévint que tout le monde était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Je me demandai d'ailleurs où ils étaient tous passés. Après avoir pris possession d'un mobile-home pour moi seul, j'attrapai mon paquet de clopes et allai m'en griller une.

Je retournai prêt du feu déserté, m'installant dos au camp, face à la falaise. J'avais une vue imprenable sur l'océan et les étoiles. Je repensai à toutes les humiliations que j'avais subi et toutes celles qu'avait subi Isabella. Était-ce ce qui allait nous séparer ou le contraire ? Pour le moment, je penchai pour la séparation. Jusqu'à présent nos passés respectifs nous éloignaient, comment cela pourrait-il changer ? Perdu encore une fois dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la personne qui s'approchait de moi et sursautai quand elle toucha mon épaule.

**- Je peux ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Pas de problème. **

**- Tu sais, je comprends ta réaction mais tu devrais parler, ça te ferait du bien. **Me dit-elle avec gentillesse.

**- Je sais, demain...**

**- Tu ne connais pas le dicton « il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même » ? **

**- Si, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre au clair mes idées et pour les dire. J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir le temps nécessaire pour tout dire ce soir et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le courage de reprendre plus tard si j'avais dû être interrompu. **L'informai-je.

**- Je vois. Demain, il y a une première réunion entre le petit-déjeuner et le repas de midi. **M'expliqua-t-elle toujours souriante.

**- Je sais, Phil m'a prévenu. **Lui répondis-je.

**- Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre n'hésite pas, aucun de nous ne te posera de questions. **Me rassura-t-elle.

**- Merci, mais non. Je... Enfin, je ne sais pas me confier...**

**- Tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance, c'est normal. As-tu prévu quelque chose maintenant ?**

**- Non.**

**- Si tu veux, je vais te raconter mon histoire. **

Elle me raconta les raisons de son entrée au centre. Elle aussi avait bien morflé...

**- Tu vois, nos passés se ressemblent sauf que ma différence est visible. Pour Isabella, la sienne ne l'était pas mais tout le monde la connaissait à Forks. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils nous étaient difficiles de nous rebeller. Nous avons toujours été traitées ainsi, mises à l'écart, montrées du doigt.** Me confia-t-elle. Elle ne semblait plus souffrir de son passé, elle semblait l'avoir accepté. J'espérais pouvoir assumer le mien un jour.

Elle parlait d'elle et d'Isabella. Je fus soulagé qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Pourtant, elle mettait le doigt sur mon problème ! Moi, quelle était ma différence ? Mes parents étaient vivants, j'étais plutôt beau gosse à en juger par l'attitude des filles depuis mon arrivée à Forks... Alors quoi ? Ok, je jouais du piano mais c'était plutôt un plus, non ? Les musiciens font rêver les femmes normalement alors quoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour m'attirer les foudres de toutes les filles de mon ancien bahut ?

Sans avoir ma réponse, je me relevai et décidai de partir.

**- Bonne nuit Émilie. Merci de ta confiance et ne doute pas de ta beauté même si ta cicatrice est visible, c'est ce qui fait de toi celle que tu es. **Lui dis-je avec conviction.

**- Bonne nuit Edward et je te retourne ce que tu viens de dire. Ne doute pas de ta beauté d'âme. Quel que soit ton passé, il a fait de toi celui que tu es aussi, avec des défauts mais surtout de grandes qualités.**

Elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais fait, ni par quels moyens j'avais tenu ma famille loin de Swan. Non parce que lorsqu'elle le saurait, elle ne parlerait plus de beauté d'âme. Mon âme avait été vendue au diable ! Je n'en avais plus depuis le jour où Sandy avait posé ses yeux sur moi.

Ma nuit fut courte, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Je me demandais comment et par où je devais commencer. Est-ce que Phil me demanderait de parler ou devrais-je le décider seul ?

A 7h, je décidai d'abandonner mon lit pour aller courir, je pourrais ainsi faire le vide dans mon esprit et peut-être y voir plus clair.

La course me fit effectivement du bien. Après une bonne douche, je rejoignis les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Plusieurs tables de pique-nique avaient été disposées. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés chacun parlant et riant. Quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces jeunes, moi y compris, avaient des problèmes relationnels. Ne sachant pas où m'asseoir, j'allai vers une table libre. Ma famille occupant une table complète, je n'eus pas vraiment d'autre choix. Phil vint s'installer à coté de moi.

**- Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

**- Ça va à peu près je crois...**

**- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour parler, tu sais que tu n'y es pas obligé ? **Me confirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour me sonder.

**- Oui merci. J'ai une question à te poser ! **

**- Vas-y !**

**- Normalement, au centre comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire les informes-tu des raisons de la présence de tel ou tel autre ? **J'étais stressé à l'idée de devoir prendre la parole devant tout ce groupe et j'avais besoin de savoir comment ça allait se passer.

**- Pour éviter les erreurs de conduite, j'informe brièvement sur le problème du nouveau.**

**- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent pour moi ? **Lui demandai-je ahuri.

**- Non, il ne connaissent pas ton histoire sauf ceux à qui tu l'as racontée mais ils connaissent ton problème.**

**- Oh ! Et quel est mon problème ? **Le questionnai-je étonné. Je ne savais pas moi-même quel était mon problème alors je doutai qu'il puisse déjà m'avoir cerné.

**- Et bien, tu manques de confiance en toi et il est forcément difficile dans ce cas là de l'accorder aux autres, y compris ta famille. Plutôt que d'affronter les conflits, tu les fuis. Tu te sens coupable d'un tas de choses qui en réalité ne sont pas de ta faute...**

**- Oh...**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais bluffé ! Il n'avait discuté réellement avec moi qu'une après-midi mais il semblait m'avoir bien cerné.

**- Ton cas est particulier, je ne t'avais pas rencontré avant mais ton père m'appelait souvent. Donc je connais ton parcours et puis l'arrivée de Bella au centre m'a aussi fait apprendre pas mal de choses sur toi. Ne sois pas étonné, je réussis souvent à bien cerner les gens. C'est mon métier ! **M'expliqua-t-il fier de son effet.

**- Et bien, tu dois être doué alors...**

**- Assez, il paraît ! Bon, je sais que tout ça doit être confus pour toi mais en temps habituel, je reçois la personne plusieurs fois en entretien individuel, ensuite les réunions ont souvent des thèmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les problèmes rencontrés. Il nous est arrivé de faire des réunions sur la musique par exemple, tout cela dans le but que chacun puisse exprimer son avis. En fait, vous avez tous le même point commun, votre perte de confiance et votre volonté à vouloir passer inaperçus.**

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il vit sur mon visage parce qu'il fit un petit sourire en reprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Passer inaperçu ne veut pas dire la même chose pour tous. Par exemple, Isabella avait choisi d'être invisible mais du fait de ses humiliations cela lui était impossible alors pour se protéger elle a abdiqué, en se laissant faire elle passait inaperçue. Elle a toujours été humiliée donc rien ne changeait, pas de quoi attirer le regard. Toi tu as choisi de suivre le mouvement, de te mêler aux populaires même si leur attitude te répugnait, tout cela pour ne pas être vu...**

Je réfléchissais à ce que Phil venait de me dire et j'étais encore plus surpris ! Il avait à nouveau vu juste !

**- Pour la réunion, comment cela se passe ? Je veux dire... Si je dois parler, c'est toi qui me le dit ou ?**

**- Comme je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, tu n'es obligé à rien. Si tu souhaites parler, soit tu me le dit avant la réunion et je l'annonce au début de celle-ci, soit tu prends la parole en arrivant. **M'expliqua-t-il.

**- Ok, je pense que je vais leur parler. De toute façon, ils sont déjà plusieurs à connaître mon passé et puis je pense qu'ils aimeraient savoir mon ressenti face à Isabella.**

**- Bien. La réunion débutera vers 10h30. **Conclut-il.

Il me restait une heure avant le début de celle-ci. J'en profitai pour découvrir les autres membres du groupe. Ma famille et moi étions dispersés en petits groupes, chacun écoutant les histoires des autres. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de croiser Isabella depuis mon réveil, j'espérais qu'elle viendrait à la réunion.

A l'heure indiquée par Phil, tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiges du feu d'hier soir. Nous prîmes place autour de celui-ci. J'étais entre Émilie et Paul.

**- Ce matin pas de débat, Edward s'est proposé de vous raconter son histoire. Je lui laisse donc la parole. **Les informa Phil en me lançant un regard chaleureux.

Assis sur une souche, je ne me levai pas préférant rester discret malgré le fait d'être au centre de l'attention du groupe.

**- Bonjour, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...**

**- Le début ! C'est toujours mieux. **Répliqua Demetri.

**- Ouais certainement ! Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment quand tout a commencé, j'ai l'impression de m'être levé un jour et de m'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait. En fait, j'ai toujours été à part. Mes parents ont voulu m'inscrire dans une école de surdoués mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas être différent. J'étais plongé dans ma musique et mes cours, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux autres. Ma famille me suffisait. En seconde, j'ai été dans un lycée différent de mon frère et ma ****sœur****. C'est vraiment à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y intégrer. En même temps, je ne faisais rien pour. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi les personnes de mon âge et rapidement, j'ai essuyé des moqueries de la part des filles populaires du lycée. Au** d**épart, j'ai tenté de les ignorer...**

Je leur racontai les humiliations subies puis la rencontre avec Sandy et sa trahison. L'aide que ma famille m'a apportée et celle que j'ai refusée. Je parlai également de mon changement en arrivant à Forks, de mon intégration rapide au clan des populaires, de mes actions ou plutôt inactions quand j'ai remarqué que ce même clan s'en prenait toujours à la même personne. J'expliquai aussi comment j'avais empêché ma famille de lui venir en aide puis l'attirance que je ressentais pour cette même personne. Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais ou qu'elle me regardait cela se retournait contre elle, je l'avait évitée encore. Je leur parlai également de son départ, de ce que j'avais ressenti pendant les 5 mois où elle n'avait plus fait partie de mon quotidien. L'envie de m'approcher d'elle mais la peur de subir de nouveau des humiliations qui me bloquait puis l'envie surplombant ma peur. Bref, je résumai tout ce qui c'était passé entre Isabella et moi jusqu'au discours. Arrivé à ce moment de mon monologue, j'osai pour la première fois la regarder. Elle me regardait, les yeux embués par les larmes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle ressentais... M'en voulait-elle ? Me comprenait-elle ? Impossible pour moi de répondre à cela alors j'enchainai en la fixant.

**- Quand Isabella a commencé son discours, j'ai été étonné qu'elle me nomme. J'étais plutôt flatté mais rapidement je me suis senti mal. Elle avait prémédité son coup ! Finalement, comme Sandy, elle s'était servie de moi ! Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais la finalité était la même ! J'avais cru qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à moi, je veux dire au « vrai » moi ! Mais non, seule ma popularité l'avait attirée ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti dans son discours... Elle savait que son discours allait me faire du mal mais elle n'en a pas tenu compte... Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a finalement blessé le plus ! Si elle était venue me parler, si elle s'était confiée à moi avant, je l'aurais comprise. Je lui aurais probablement donné mon approbation pour le faire mais elle a voulu me cacher cela et me mettre au pied du mur. On m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Isabella tout comme moi, n'avons pas agi avec l'intention de nuire mais par protection en quelque sorte. Les premiers temps quand je laissais faire mes pseudo-amis sans réagir, je me protégeais pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de ces personnes. Sauf qu'à l'époque, j'avais omis un détail ! Quoi qu'il se serait passé je n'aurais pas été seul contrairement à Seattle, ma famille m'aurait soutenu. Si j'avais vu cela, rien ne se serait passé de la même façon... Mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé... Isabella avec son discours a voulu montrer par quoi elle était passé, comment la perception des personnes est changeante en fonction de certains critères stupides. Elle s'est d'une certaine façon servie de moi, comme moi je l'ai fait en ne la défendant pas. D'après Phil, nous ne sommes que des dommages collatéraux de nos thérapies. Moi, en refusant de m'interposer ou que ma famille le fasse pour que je puisse m'en sortir et elle, en faisant son discours alors qu'elle savait qu'il me ferait mal. Mais sans parler du discours, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le centre et pour le défi ! **

Sans le vouloir, je lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Je m'étais adressé à elle mais je ne voulais pas connaître sa réponse. Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde ! Alors je ne laissai pas le temps à quiconque de relever et j'enchainai.

**- Je me pose toujours les mêmes questions. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je été la tête de turc des filles de mon ancien lycée ? J'aurais pu les remettre en place mais j'ai choisi de me taire. Pas par peur ou un truc du genre enfin, au départ, juste parce qu'il m'était inconcevable d'insulter ou pire de frapper une de ces filles et je doutais de pouvoir me contenir si un jour j'osais répliquer. En écoutant vos différentes vies, j'ai trouvé qu'elles avaient toutes un point commun, il y a pour vous tous en élément déclencheur alors que moi je n'en trouve pas... Comment suis-je censé régler mes problèmes si je ne peux le trouver ? **

- **Edward, merci déjà pour ta confiance. Comme tu le sais, la thérapie n'est terminée que lorsqu'on affronte son passé. Tu soulèves un point essentiel, tu n'as pas trouvé ton élément déclencheur et effectivement c'est plus compliqué pour toi à cause de cela. D'après vous, quelles peuvent-être les raisons qui ont poussé ces filles à agir ainsi ?**

Phil venait de s'adresser au reste du groupe. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, aucun d'eux ne les connaissait alors comment auraient-ils pu connaître leurs raisons ?

**- Peut-être que ces filles ont été vexées qu'il ne leur accorde aucune importance ? D'après ce que tu nous as dit, dés ton arrivée tu n'as pas jugé utile de te faire des amis. Les filles comme Sandy sont souvent très superficielles et elles ne supportent pas de passer inaperçues. Je pense qu'elles ont agi ainsi pour te montrer qu'elles existaient et te faire payer de les avoir ignorées. Pour Sandy, elle s'est servie de toi pour arriver à ses fins... L'humiliation a été la cerise sur le gâteau si je puis dire, elle a fait d'une pierre deux coups. En l'ignorant au départ, tu l'as forcée à faire le premier pas et puis en les surprenant, tu l'as poussée dans ses retranchements. **Répondit Jasper posément, à croire qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela.

J'étais surpris par l'analyse qu'il venait de faire. Il me semblait avoir peut-être trouvé un point sensible.

**- Effectivement, Jasper a bien analysé les choses. Edward, en ignorant celles qui font tourner toutes les têtes habituellement, tu les as vexées alors elles t'ont attaqué. Mais ton éducation t'a obligé à ne pas leur répondre, ce qui est tout à ton honneur. Cela dit, ton manque de réaction a augmenté leur rancœur à ton égard et donc leurs humiliations ont été plus dures. Pour Sandy, malheureusement c'est une arriviste prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je pense que je vais te choquer mais en arrivant ici, tu as choisi d'être celui qui déciderait plutôt que le soumis. Pour cela, tu as sympathisé avec le clan populaire de Forks et contrairement à Seattle ici tu n'as pas ignoré les filles de ce groupe. Sauf que la seule du groupe qui a été ta petite amie officielle ressemble étrangement à Sandy... Tanya est, comme elle une arriviste qui est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Tout comme Sandy voulait Emmett et a tout fait pour l'avoir en t'utilisant, Tanya te voulait et a tout accepté pour cela comme ton infidélité mais elle n'a pas supporté ton rejet et a fait payer ou a tenté de faire payer Bella pour cela, comme Sandy t'a fait payer quand Emmett a pris ton parti. D'après toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté Tanya ? **Me questionna Phil. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de sa question mais lui répondis tout de même.

**- Euh... Je ne sais pas, enfin... Au début de l'année, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. En étant officiellement avec elle, aucune des autres n'aurait osé me harceler... Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que c'était plus que ça alors je la trompais mais elle était toujours au courant... Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'elle était comme Sandy à vrai dire...**

Je réfléchissais à ce que Phil venait de dire, il n'avait pas tort... Tanya était comme Sandy ! Alors pourquoi être sorti avec elle ? J'aurais dû la repousser, non ?

**- Bien, je pense que tu voulais en quelque sorte te venger de Sandy et inconsciemment tu as choisi celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Maintenant, tu va devoir penser à affronter ton passé. Comme tu le sais, chaque personne du centre à dû le faire. Isabella en faisant le discours, Kate en recontactant ses anciens amis, Alec en rejouant du piano... Toi, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu envisages d'aller à Seattle. Je ne sais pas si tu as un moyen de revoir ces filles mais si c'est le cas, il serait intéressant que tu les vois. Maintenant, tu as des amis, une petite amie même si actuellement vous êtes en froid... Vas là-bas et montre-leur qui tu es sans détours. **Me proposa-t-il.

**- Pourquoi ? Cela ne m'apportera rien de bon...**

**- Si, tu te rendras compte de certaines choses en le faisant.** Conclut-il en signalant qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de la réunion. Après cet échange, nous allâmes tous manger. Contrairement au matin, les tables furent toutes mises les unes à coté des autres. Après le repas, Emmett et moi nous excusâmes de devoir partir mais la finale étant prévue pour le soir même, nous dûmes aller nous entraîner.

Alice et Rosalie nous accompagnèrent afin de se préparer elles aussi. Ce fut étrange d'aller au lycée alors que les cours étaient finis. Les couloirs étaient déserts, aucun bruit ne transperçait les murs. Dans les vestiaires, les gars étaient déjà euphoriques. Une fois changés, nous allâmes rejoindre le coach pour le dernier entraînement. Notre dernier match dans ce lycée sous les couleurs de notre équipe...

Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi... Et si rien ne s'était déroulé de la même façon ? Chassant mes pensées mélancoliques, je repris contenance et écoutai les conseils de notre entraîneur.

**- Je sais que vous êtes tous pressés d'en finir mais vous devez rester concentrés ! L'équipe que nous rencontrons vient de Seattle, du lycée Ballard (The Ballard High School). Ils sont forts et n'ont jamais perdu de match durant toute la saison. **Nous dit-il déjà concentré sur notre future rencontre.

A l'évocation du lycée, je me sentis blanchir... J'allais être confronté sans l'avoir voulu à mon passé, bien plus tôt que prévu. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il y avait cette possibilité ? Je n'avais pas suivi les autres équipes. Plusieurs d'entre nous assistaient aux différents matchs pour voir le jeu de nos potentiels adversaires, moi je préférais rester dans l'ignorance et jouer au feeling. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait été un choix plutôt judicieux mais aujourd'hui... Comment allais-je gérer cela ?

Emmett s'était approché de moi et avait sa main sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête et comme moi, il sembla angoissé par la prochaine confrontation. Je me devais de le rassurer mais en étais-je capable ?

Phil voulait me confronter à ces personnes qui m'avaient détruit mais je ne savais pas si j'en avais la force ou même la volonté... Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Isabella... Bella elle, avait eu le courage de le faire. Elle avait su risquer de tout perdre, de me perdre même, pour affirmer qui elle était. Après tout, si je voulais avoir une chance, si je voulais vraiment être maître de mon futur, je devais le faire. Je devais affronter ces filles. Pour Bella. Pour le mal que je lui avais fait à cause d'elles, je devais le faire. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui pardonner le discours, ni sa proximité avec Stephen même si, j'en étais conscient, j'avais encore une fois merdé en étant plus proche de Tanya que je ne l'aurais dû. Phil m'avait ouvert les yeux, je me servais de Tanya pour me venger de Sandy et Bella en souffrait. Alors j'allais le faire, je ne baisserais pas la tête, je ne m'enfuirais pas et j'affronterais les pom-pom-girls de Ballard High School. Sur ces résolutions, je regardai Emmett et lui souris.

**- Viens t'entrainer, on doit humilier une équipe ce soir ! **Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le terrain.

**- Content de voir que tu veux te battre frangin !**

Jusqu'à présent, notre équipe n'avait jamais dépassé les demi-finales. L'entraînement fut enragé, chacun de nous avait envie de finir la saison en beauté. Chacun de nous, pour des raisons qui nous étaient propres, voulait gagner ce dernier match. Après deux heures d'entraînement intense, le coach nous libéra. Le match avait lieu à 19h , nous devions être dans les vestiaires pour 18h, soit dans deux heures. Emmett et moi retrouvâmes Alice et Rosalie. Mes deux sœurs semblaient tendues.

**- Bah, vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Emmett.

**- Vous savez quelle équipe vous affrontez ce soir ? **Nous questionna Alice.

**- Bien-sûr ! Ne vous en faites pas, je dois faire ce que Phil a dit si je veux passer à autre chose.**

**- Tu es sûr Edward ? **Me demanda ma sœur.

**- Oui Alice, je suis sûr et puis je ne suis pas seul n'est-ce pas ? **Leur demandai-je voulant la confirmation de leur soutien.

**- Non, on sera là quoi qu'il se passe. **Répondit Rosalie en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'une des miennes.

**- Merci Rose. Vous retournez à la Push ?**

**- Oui, on a deux heures avant le début et vous ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- Moi oui, j'aimerais discuter avec Phil. Même si je sais ce que je veux, je dois avouer que je flippe un peu. **Répondis-je géné.

**- Bien, allons-y. **Conclut-elle.

Arrivé au campement, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais heureusement, Phil était là. Il discutait avec Alec et Kate.

**- Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de conseils. **Affirmai-je mal à l'aise de les interrompre ainsi.

**- Tu veux qu'on vous laisse ?** Me proposa Alec.

**- Non, ça va. **

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **Me questionna Phil.

**- L'équipe de ce soir est celle de mon ancien lycée...**

**- Oh ! Tu ne le savais pas avant ? **Me demanda-t-il dubitatif.

**- Non, je préfère l'effet de surprise en général. Là j'avoue, je m'en serrais bien passé mais bon... **Répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Phil me fixait, il semblait légèrement inquiet.

**- Tu te sens prêt à les affronter ? **Dit-il en jaugeant mon regard.

**- Je crois mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur...**

_Ouais, je sais ça fait pas viril..._

_C'est net ! Reprends-toi !_

_J'essaie..._

**- C'est normal. Bien, tu sais que tu n'es pas seul comme à l'époque ? Ton frère et tes sœurs seront là quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux en être certain. Aucun d'eux ne laissera qui que se soit te faire du mal. **M'affirma Phil.

**- Je le sais mais je veux le faire seul. Si je dois dépendre d'eux, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais.**

**- Tu as en partie raison, il est nécessaire que tu arrives à te défendre seul enfin, rien ne dit que tes anciens camarades vont s'en prendre à toi. Tu as bien changé depuis mais si cela arrive, n'oublie pas que désormais tu n'es pas seul. Ta famille ou tes amis n'auront pas à intervenir directement mais savoir qu'ils sont derrière toi t'aidera à affronter les choses. **

**- Est-ce que je dois en parler avec... Bella ? **Lui demandais-je ne sachant vraiment pas si elle devait le savoir ou pas.

J'avais hésité sur ma question, ne sachant pas vraiment où nous en étions. Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ? Je savais qu'elle avait mis un terme à son histoire avec Stephen, si je pouvais appeler cela ainsi mais nous, est-ce qu'il y avait encore un nous de possible d'ailleurs ?

Nous avions eu tant de conflits... Est-ce qu'un jour notre couple serait aussi évident que celui que formaient Emmett et Rosalie ?

**- C'est toi le seul juge mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. Tes sœurs ont dû lui dire. Maintenant, si tu as envie de lui parler avant fait-le. De toute façon, tu dois savoir qu'elle ne fera probablement pas le premier pas même si elle en meurt d'envie. **M'apprit Phil.

**- Pourtant, je n'attends que ça ! Je sais que je lui ai demandé du temps et qu'elle ne fait qu'écouter ce que je lui ai demandé mais je ne suis pas doué pour être celui qui… **Déclarai-je attristé par ses dires.

**- Justement ! Raison de plus pour aller la voir. Edward, je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus mais va discuter avec elle, fait ce pas vers elle et elle fera le suivant tu peux en être sûr. Elle a besoin de voir que même si tu lui en veux encore, tu peux lui pardonner. **Me confia-t-il.

**- Je crois que je n'ai rien à lui pardonner. Je comprends mieux après toutes ces explications et le fait de savoir que je vais être moi aussi confronté à mon passé, je peux accepter ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Eh ! Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps ! **Ajouta Alec l'air de rien.

**- Ah ! Très drôle Alec mais oui, tu as raison. J'avais peut-être besoin de me voir affronter mon passé pour lui pardonner son discours...**

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée du groupe. Bella me regardait intensément.

_Eh ! Tu l'appelles à nouveau Bella ?_

_Eh oui !_

_Depuis quand ?_

_Depuis que j'ai tout compris !_

_Cool !_

Je n'arrivai plus à lâcher son regard, je voulais lui dire tellement de choses... Mais vu l'heure, je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps !

Alors que j'étais perdu essayant de déchiffrer les émotions qui traversaient ses pupilles, j'entendis vaguement le reste du groupe partir.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là à nous dévisager simplement mais quand je repris contenance, plus personne n'était en vue. Je lui adressai un sourire, le premier depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

Elle s'approcha et s'installa à coté de moi. A califourchon sur le banc, face à face. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Elle était magnifique mais ses yeux semblaient si tristes. Je ne voyais pas cette petite étincelle qui les habitait habituellement.

**- Bonjour, tu es au courant pour le match de ce soir ? **Lui demandais-je tristement.

**- Salut... Oui, Alice et Rose me l'ont dit. Tout va bien se passer j'en suis certaine. Et puis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous ? **Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour moi, j'en fus sincèrement touché.

**- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre...**

**- Je sais, je ne savais pas non plus en revenant ici après le centre... Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont certainement regretter de t'avoir traité aussi mal. Tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ces filles, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Edward, n'en doutes pas. **Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

**- Comment peux-tu penser cela après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?**

**- Et bien, je t'en ai fait aussi. Et puis ne dit-on pas que les plus belles histoires d'amour sont souvent les plus compliquées et les plus douloureuses ?**

**- Histoire d'amour ? J'aime bien cet idée mais j'aimerais tellement que tout soit simple et évident entre nous comme entre Emmett et Rosalie. **Lui avouais-je.

**- Moi, je préfère notre histoire... Chaque jour, on mesure l'importance de l'autre. On accepte nos défauts, nos peurs et nos passés. Tu sais, il est facile de juger les gens et de ne pas chercher à les comprendre mais il est plus dur de ne pas le faire. L'un comme l'autre avons des blessures et même si on a eu pas mal de problèmes tout les deux, je sais que notre histoire n'est pas finie. **Me confia-t-elle à son tour.

**- Je le sais aussi. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour être à nouveau avec toi, je crois qu'il faut que je règle mes problèmes avant. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime quoi qu'il se passe...**

**- Je t'aime aussi. **

J'avais ses mains entre les miennes. Je ne savais pas quand je les avais prises mais sentir sa présence si proche était apaisant. Nous étions à nouveau perdus dans notre bulle, nous fixant avec tout notre amour mais aussi nos blessures et je savais qu'après ce soir, tout serait plus simple. Enfin, si j'arrivais à affronter mon passé...

**- Edward ? Désolé de te déranger mais on doit y aller si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par le coach. **M'interpella mon frère.

**- J'arrive Emmett. Tu viens n'est-ce pas ? **Lui demandai-je soudain, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas venir ce soir.

**- Oui, je vous rejoins là-bas. Ne t'en fais pas. **

**- Merci.** Lui dit-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

_Pov Bella _:

Edward s'était présenté et l'entendre m'appeler Isabella m'avait fait mal. Je me revoyais avant, quand il était avec Tanya et la meute... Instinctivement, comme pour me protéger, je baissai la tête perdue dans mes pensées.

_Il aurait pu dire Swan..._

_C'est pas faux..._

_Il veut juste te montrer à quel point tu l'as blessé !_

_Peut-être..._

Je sentis du mouvement autour de moi et me rendis compte que tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers les mobile-homes. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec quiconque alors je les saluai et partis me coucher. J'étais seule, j'avais espéré partager cet espace avec Edward mais pour le moment c'était loin d'être possible.

Après mettre changée, je m'allongeai et finalement m'endormis rapidement. J'étais plus fatiguée que je ne l'aurais pensé, aucun rêve ou cauchemar ne vint perturber ma nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai assez tard et après une douche rapide, j'allai rejoindre mes amis pour le petit déjeuner. Je pris place avec Alec, Kate et Demetri. Nous avions retrouvé tout les quatre notre complicité du centre.

- **Alors, on vas reprendre l'entraînement ! **Assura Demetri.

**- De quoi tu parles Dem ? **Feintai-je de ne pas comprendre, il était hors de question pour moi de retenter le break-dance.

**- De la danse voyons ! Tu vas reprendre les cours parce que franchement, je suis certain que tu n'en as pas fait depuis le centre ! **Me dit-il la voix pleine de reproches.

**- C'est évident ! Tu ne crois pas que j'allais continuer à me ridiculiser quand même ?** Lui répondis-je étonnée qu'il puisse s'imaginer me voir continuer sans lui.

**- Oh ! T'étais pas douée mais pas si ridicule ! Oh, regarde qui arrive !**

Je levai la tête pour regarder la direction que pointait Dem et vis Edward, mains dans les poches, venir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

**- Il est beau gosse ! Je comprends tout à fait ton coup de cœur... **Avoua-t-il les yeux rêveurs.

**- Arrête de baver Dem, il est pas pour toi ! **Lui balança gaiement Alec.

**- Oh ça va Alec ! Les plus beaux sont forcement homo, c'est connu ! **Assura Demetri.

**- Désolée mais lui non, je te l'assure. **Lançai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sentais mes joues rougir sous les aveux que je venais de leur faire même s'ils se doutaient bien qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas passé notre temps ensemble à tricoter !

Il s'installa seul mais rapidement, il fut rejoint par Phil. J'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il parlait mais je savais qu'il était important pour notre mentor d'avoir la confiance d'Edward, comme il avait obtenu la notre.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je repartis vers mon mobile-home où je fus surprise de trouver Jacob. Nous nous étions éloignés depuis l'histoire avec Laureen mais il restait malgré tout une personne chère à mon cœur. En attendant l'heure de la réunion, nous discutâmes de nos vies respectives. Je fus à peine surprise quand il m'avoua son attirance pour Émilie mais je le mis en garde. Je l'avertis qu'il devait être sûr de lui s'il voulait entamer une relation avec elle. Ce à quoi il me répondit que pour le moment, il voulait apprendre à la connaître. J'étais étonnée, Jake semblait avoir beaucoup murit cette année. A 10h30, je retrouvai le groupe installé autour du feu de camp.

Phil nous informa qu'Edward voulait nous raconter son histoire, il semblait nerveux. Comme souvent, Dem arriva à détendre l'atmosphère tout en permettant à Edward d'entamer son récit. J'avais beau connaître son passé, je fus comme la première fois touchée par ce qu'il avait subi. Cela devait certainement être plus dur pour un homme de supporter d'être humilié et encore plus dur d'oser se confier... Je le respectais pour cela. Beaucoup auraient choisi la solution de facilité et auraient répliqué à ces pimbêches mais lui n'avait pas dérogé à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Je comprenais aussi son questionnement, oui, nous avions tous notre élément déclencheur. La mort d'un proche, un problème physique, une prise de conscience... Peut importait lequel finalement mais lui n'avait pas trouvé ce qui avait conduit ces filles à le traiter ainsi.

Pendant tout son récit, j'avais les yeux rivés sur lui. Impossible de me détacher de lui même s'il gardait la tête baissée. Alors qu'il arrivait au moment de mon discours, je le vis lever son regard et me fixer. Je savais que j'avais pleuré et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait penser de me voir dans cet état. Il me posa deux questions auxquelles je ne pus répondre. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

Quand Jasper fit son analyse, je ne fus pas étonnée. Il avait toujours été très perspicace pour ce genre de chose. Par contre, Phil me surprit. Je n'avais pas fait de lien entre Tanya et Sandy... En même temps, je ne connaissais pas la seconde mais cela semblait si logique finalement que je me demandais comment personne n'y avait pensé avant ! Phil l'informa que pour tirer un trait sur son passé comme nous, il devait l'affronter mais Edward n'était peut-être pas encore prêt...

En tout cas, je sentais au fond de moi que le jour où il le ferait quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je serais là pour le soutenir face à ces filles ! Alors que Phil essayait de lui faire prendre conscience que les choses étaient maintenant différentes pour lui, je cessai d'écouter jusqu'à ce que je l'entende lui dire qu'il avait une petite-amie même si pour le moment ils étaient en froid. Ce pouvait-il qu'il parle de moi ?

_Et de qui pourrait-il parler ?_

_Tanya ?_

_As-tu écouté ce qui s'est dit avant ?_

_Oui et ?_

_Tanya n'est pas sa petite-amie, c'est toi !_

_Oh !_

Encore une fois, ma conscience avait peut-être raison mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il refuse de me pardonner. Notre couple avait eu son lot de problèmes... Avions-nous encore une chance de les régler ?

Une fois la réunion terminée, je me demandais rapidement qui avait pris la peine de préparer le repas mais finalement ne m'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Après avoir mangé, les Cullen s'excusèrent et partirent s'entraîner.

Pendant leur absence, nous décidâmes d'aller nous balader sur les plages de la Push. Tout le monde vint sauf Alec et Kate qui demandèrent à parler avec Phil.

Loin de nos problèmes, nous étions un groupe de jeunes ordinaire. Sur la plage, nous chahutions, courant les uns après les autres. Après un moment, nous reprîmes le chemin du camping. Avant d'arriver à hauteur des tables, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett nous avaient rejoints. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé mais leurs têtes me laissaient envisager pas mal de scénarios possibles.

**- Alice ? Ça ne vas pas bébé ? **Demanda Jasper soudain inquiet par la mine de sa douce.

**- Oh, Jasper ! Si, je vais bien mais j'ai peur... **Lui dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **Lui demanda Jasper.

**- L'équipe de ce soir vient de Seattle, c'est l'équipe de l'ancien lycée d'Ed. **Nous dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Emmett semblait inquiet lui aussi.

**- Comment prend-t-il la nouvelle ? **Demandais-je.

**- Bien mais je ne sais pas s'il est honnête ou s'il nous cache quelque chose. **Répondit Emmett calmement.

J'avais rarement vu Emmett si sérieux mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait peur pour son frère.

**- Où est-il ? **Demandai-je. J'avais besoin de le voir, de lui montrer que je serais là pour lui.

**- Avec Phil mais Bella tu n'es pas obligée tu sais ? **Déclara son frère.

**- Je sais Emmett mais même si nous ne sommes pas réconciliés, je veux qu'il sache que je suis avec lui.**

Nous partîmes les rejoindre. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait ! Comment lui faire comprendre que ce soir, je serais là pour lui ?

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur les siens, tout le reste disparut instantanément. Tout le monde partit, comprenant que nous avions besoin d'être seuls. Après un certain temps, je pus à nouveau bouger. Je pris place à coté de lui.

Nous parlâmes sincèrement pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus de secrets entre nous et tout ce que nous dîmes fut simplement ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. On s'était fait du mal mais on devait passer au-dessus de tout cela, notre amour valait la peine de faire cet effort.

Je savais que notre amour était encore vivant, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments et je lui avais dit les miens. Quand Emmett était venu le chercher, je savais qu'après ce soir, il était possible que tout change. J'appréhendais sa réaction face aux retrouvailles avec Sandy...

_Sandy... Et s'il retournait avec ?_

_T'es folle ? Cette fille l'a humilié de la pire façon !_

_Et alors ? Il est peut-être toujours amoureux d'elle ?_

_Il vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il était amoureux de l'autre !_

_Mouais..._

Avant de partir rejoindre son frère, il me remercia. A cet instant, j'avais espéré qu'il m'embrasse mais il déposa simplement un chaste baiser sur mon front. Malgré son geste plus amical qu'amoureux, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, espérant prolonger le contact mais il était déjà parti retrouver son frère.

Nous partîmes les rejoindre quelques minutes après, ne pouvant plus attendre davantage. Une fois arrivés au stade, nous prîmes place dans les gradins du coté de notre équipe. Je vis Alice et Rosalie discuter avec les pom-pom-girls de l'autre équipe et me demandai laquelle était Sandy.

A 19h, le coup d'envoi fut donné. L'euphorie gagna rapidement tout le public. Les gradins quelque soit l'équipe supportée étaient bondés. Des personnes se trouvaient débout n'ayant pas eu de place libre disponible. Le match était serré. A la fin du premier quart temps, les équipes changèrent de coté. Je me tendis, me demandant si les pom-pom-girls de Ballard allaient reconnaître Edward malgré sa tenue mais aucune d'elles ne sembla bouger. J'en fus soulagée.

Pendant la deuxième pause, les joueurs de Forks vinrent se rafraîchir sur leur banc, Edward enleva son casque au moment même où une rousse magnifique passa à coté de lui.

Elle se figea alors qu'ils se détaillaient.

D'où j'étais, je ne pus pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais je pus nettement entendre le coach le rappeler à l'ordre.

**- Cullen ! Tu ramène ton cul ici, c'est pas le moment de faire le Don Juan ! **

Edward secoua la tête et partit rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

Note Auteur: Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre...mais qui est cette Rousse?


	35. Chapter 34: Choisir

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

**_Reponses aux presqu'anonymes:_**

Adeline: Mais non tu feras pas de crise! A bientôt

Nadalexx: Ba pourquoi tu veux que je me cache? Pour ta supposition tu as vue juste!

Cullen51: c'est vrai que le chapitre 32 était triste, mais le pire est passé, Ed et Bella recommence a communiquer c'est déjà un premier pas! La confrontation Ed /Sandy risque de ne pas être simple effectivement...Maintenant tu verras comment Ed et les autres réagissent!

Lili.88: Merci d'etre toujours fidèle à cette fic!

Princetongirl818: Bien vue!

Beck: Merci pour le compliment, et oui une suite envisageable, j'ai des idées mais rien est sûr!

Amel: merci pour ta review, j'suis toujours étonnée et touchée par les compliments! Du talent, je n'ai pas la pretention de penser en avoir mais je prends plaisir à ecrire et a faire partager et puis ma fic ne serait rien sans l'immense travail de biboo et son soutien quotidien, ainsi que la fidelité et les encouragements des lectrices!

Km: Et oui elle est presque finie, dur dur pour moi aussi! Bah l'email non je l'ai pas faut apparament laisser des espaces entre chaque mot pour qu'il passe (une vrai merdouille )

Spiki: mauvais vote! Désolée!

Riri22: Merci pour ton commentaire! Et oui voilà le dernier chapitre!

Ca: Et voilà tu vas connaître leur reaction maintenant!

Marie: pour tes pronostic, non Bella est non violente dois-je le rappeler? Pour Tanya et Stefen tombouctou est un peu loin mais l'idée est pas mal! Mdr Pour Bella et Edward hum non désolée pas de fin comte de fée ni de nom stupide pour un possible Bébé n'oublions pas qu'ils n'ont que 18 ans (Bella même pas) Alors le mariage et le bébé c'est pas dans l'immédiat!Surtout vue leur passé laissons leur le temps! D'autre se marieront avant eux! Mais qui si une suite voit le jour, il y aura des mariages...ou des demandent enfin je ne dis rien! Je ne te dirais pas non plus comment fini la fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Anna-Maria: Non, non Edward n'a pas oublié de parler d'une conquête!

_**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM!**_

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 34: Choisir

* * *

Pov Edward:

Nous étions dans les vestiaires, écoutant le coach nous donner les dernières recommandations. L'ambiance était électrique. Les gars étaient plus que motivés pour gagner ce match et ils n'étaient pas les seuls car si l'on remportait ce match, je tenais ma revanche en quelque sorte.

En arrivant sur le terrain sous l'acclamation du public, je remarquai immédiatement la présence de Bella, assise avec ses amis sur les gradins près de notre banc de touche. De l'autre coté du terrain, Rosalie et Alice parlaient avec les pom-pom-girls de l'équipe adverse. Je me demandais si Sandy était parmi elles ou non.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur le match, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Quand le coup d'envoi fut donné, le public se déchaîna. Le premier quart-temps fut éprouvant, ne laissant pas de place à l'inattention. Au moment de changer de coté, j'eus peur qu'elles me reconnaissent mais aucune des pom-pom-girls ne s'attarda sur notre équipe pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Deuxième pause. Alors que j'enlevai mon casque en arrivant à proximité du banc de touche, Sandy passa à coté de moi. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je vis son sourire se faner. Elle me fixa de ses yeux vert d'eau. Impossible de détacher mon regard du sien. Je ne sus ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer... M'avait-elle reconnu ? Se souvenait-elle de ce qu'elle m'avait infligé ? Je ne pus me poser davantage de questions, le coach me rappela à l'ordre. Si elle n'avait pas encore fait le lien, entendre mon nom de famille la fit tressaillir. A nouveau, je ne sus comment interpréter sa réaction ! Sans demander quoi que ce soit, je partis rejoindre mon équipe.

Emmett n'avait rien loupé de mon échange, enfin, échange était un bien grand mot !

**- Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Oui ! Je ne sais pas si elle m'a reconnu...**

**- Je suis certain que si ! En tout cas, elle ne t'as toujours pas lâchée du regard... **Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne comprenais pas... Pourquoi me fixer ainsi ? Était-elle à ce point surprise de me retrouver dans l'équipe de foot de mon lycée ? J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait pour me préparer. Après le match nous devions, quelque soit l'équipe gagnante, faire une grande fête de clôture. J'étais certain de la croiser à ce moment là... J'appréhendai vraiment cette rencontre. Revoir sa première petite amie n'est pas chose évidente encore plus quand la relation s'est terminée comme la nôtre ! Sandy ne m'avait jamais apprécié au contraire de moi... Même si ce que je ressentais pour Bella était complètement différent, Sandy avait été ma première et elle gardait cette place particulière dans mon cœur, me laissant un goût amer...

Le match reprit. Alors que le dernier quart-temps était entamé, nous étions toujours à égalité. Finalement, une passe habile d'un de mes coéquipiers me permit de m'élancer et de marquer juste avant que le coup de sifflet final retentisse !

Le public était en délire. Tous les joueurs de mon équipe se jetèrent sur moi et me portèrent pour un tour d'honneur. Nos cheerleaders vinrent embrasser chaleureusement leurs joueurs attitrés. Alice vint me serrer dans ses bras mais j'aurais tellement voulu voir Bella courir sur le terrain comme elle l'avait fait par deux fois... Malheureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Après la remise de la coupe, nous devions saluer l'équipe adverse. Je savais que j'allais revoir certains des gars qui avaient assisté à mes humiliations et j'angoissais... Malgré l'effort physique que je venais de faire, je pouvais encore sentir mon cœur accélérer son rythme et mes mains devenir plus moites qu'elles ne l'étaient... Quand les Ballard arrivèrent pour nous serrer la main, certains d'entre eux me dévisagèrent. J'aurais voulu qu'ils m'ignorent mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance ! Malheureusement, en croisant le regard du dernier joueur où surprise et dégout étaient étroitement liés, je me rendis compte que mon cauchemar ne faisait que commencer...

- **Cullen ? Edward ?** **Putain ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te trouverais sur un terrain, j'aurais pissé de rire ! **

Kurt évidement ! Le plus populaire de mon ancien lycée... Celui à qui je ressemblais le plus maintenant ! Même poste dans l'équipe, même attitude avec les filles, enfin... Avant d'avoir Bella !

**- Et bien tout arrive. Mais à ta place, j'éviterais de me pisser dessus, cela risquerait de nuire à ton image !** Répliquai-je sèchement essayant de maîtriser mon énervement.

**- Oh ! T'es sûr d'être bien Edward-the-geek-looser-Cullen ? Parce que dans mon souvenir quand l'un de nous te parlait, tu baissais le regard et fermais ta gueule !** Asséna-t-il avec son air arrogant.

Je sentis l'angoisse se faire plus forte. Mes mains tremblaient et pour éviter qu'il ne puisse le voir je les serrais fortement en poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau. Mon souffle était erratique mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de le maîtriser.

Emmett qui était à coté de moi, grogna. Un regard vers lui m'indiqua qu'il était tout aussi énervé que moi mais que contrairement à moi, lui n'avait aucune peur !

**- C'est quoi ton problème mec ? Vous venez de vous faire battre par celui que tu oses appeler Looser ! Non mais les perdants ce soir c'est ton équipe connard ! **_(N/J : Et en plus ça rime !)_

**- Emmett Cullen ! Alors t'as pris quoi cette fois pour tenir ? Hein ? Tu n'étais pas censé ne plus avoir le droit de faire ce sport ? **Lança Kurt, fier de sa répartie.

**- Pour ton information, j'ai tout autant le droit que toi du con de pratiquer ce sport et pour montrer ma bonne foi, je fais des analyses avant et après chaque match ! **

Kurt sembla surpris par la réponse de mon frère. Il ne rajouta rien et partit avec le reste de son équipe. Premier affrontement et j'étais déjà en sueurs et pas qu'à cause du match...

Une fois dans les vestiaires, je laissai la colère l'emporter et me défoulai sur mon vestiaire. Emmett vint me voir pour me calmer.

**- Eh frangin ! Le laisse pas avoir de l'importance, ce mec est un vrai connard, tu le sais ?**

**- Ouais mais putain j'y arrive pas !** Lui avouais-je déçu de mon attitude.

**- Tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous ! Regarde comme tu as changé ! Tu es le meilleur ****halfback**** de la saison ainsi que le premier de la promo !** Me répondit-il la voix remplie de fierté.

**- Euh... Non, c'est Bella qui a fini première ! **

**- Eh ! On ne se compare pas aux filles là ! Tu es le premier mec de la promo, le meilleur halfback, celui qui fait courir le plus de filles, ton fan-club est le plus gros alors arrête de les laisser de rabaisser ! Ils ne font ça que par jalousie ! **

Emmett était rarement celui que l'on pensait capable de remonter le moral ou d'être sérieux mais quand il le décidait, il était vraiment doué pour cela. _(__N/J : Et ouais c'est qui le meilleur hein ? C'est Chouchou !)_ Sauf que le naturel revenait bien trop vite à la surface !

**- Bon, allez ! Allons humilier Sandy avec nos sublimes petites-amies.** Se réjouît-t-il.

**- Emmett, tu as une sublime petite-amie, moi j'ai une sublime ex-petite-amie ! **Ripostai-je.

**- Oh arrête ! Tu sais bien qu'il suffit juste que tu la trouves et l'embrasse et hop vous êtes à nouveau ensemble !**

**- J'en suis pas si sûr !**

**- Oh... Bah pourtant vous puez le sexe quand vous êtes l'un à proximité de l'autre... Vos regards sont indécents même pour moi et mes yeux chastes !** Me répondit-il hilare.

Emmett et son humour ! Je le laissai continuer à débiter son lot d'âneries et allai me doucher.

Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes du vestiaire et partîmes rejoindre nos amis pour la fête. En arrivant à proximité du groupe, je remarquai la présence des pom-pom-girls de mon ancien lycée en pleine discussion avec Bella et mes sœurs. Mon estomac se serra, je me demandai de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Je vis également Phil à proximité, me faisant signe de les rejoindre. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'avançai accompagné d'Emmett et Ben.

**- Oh Edward !** Pailla une voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille. J**e suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Tu as été formidable, je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué...**

Sa voix, hypocrite et stridente me fit frémir. Comment avais-je pu être attiré par une fille aussi fade ? Tout en elle respirait le superficiel ! Je jetai un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes, je pus voir mes sœurs arborant un petit sourire pincé puis je fixai mon attention sur Bella, elle avait les joues rougies mais fuyait mon regard... Que ce passait-il dans sa tête ? Avait-elle honte de moi ? Non, cela était impossible ! Alors pourquoi ne levait-elle pas ses prunelles vers moi ?

**- Sandy !** L'interpellai-je acide. **Le plaisir n'est pas partagé ! Si tu pouvais aller retrouver tes amies et me laisser avec les miens...**

**- Oh ! Aller, tu vas pas me dire que tu m'en veux encore ? Tu sais, j'ai souvent pensé à toi... **Assura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle devait penser irrésistible mais qui était insupportable à mes oreilles.

Elle me regardait, faisant battre ses cils, certainement pour être sexy ou je ne sais quoi mais je gardai, enfin j'essayai de garder, un regard froid. Sandy fit deux pas dans ma direction se collant de plus en plus à moi. J'étais tétanisé, ridiculement immobile et apeuré par cette fille aguichante. Mes démons étaient tous là réunis en elle. Elle, qui m'avait fait subir l'humiliation ultime en couchant dans mon lit avec mon propre frère ! Elle, qui m'avait rabaissé au point où je n'étais plus capable de croire en l'amour ! Je devais la repousser mais j'avais peur... Peur de la voir à nouveau sortir d'horribles choses à mon sujet ! Pourtant, une part de moi savait que mes amis connaissaient mon histoire et que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait leur amitié pour moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et la repoussai lentement de moi.

**- Et bien pas moi !** Claquai-je sèchement.

_Mensonge !_

_Et alors ? Je vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire !_

_Oh ! Mais t'es chatouilleux sur ce sujet, tu l'aimes encore ?_

_Putain de conscience à la con ! __(__N/J : Vilaine, vilaine conscience !)_

Et voilà ! Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question depuis le sale coup qu'elle m'avait fait et il fallait qu'elle vienne sur le tapis aujourd'hui ! Étais-je amoureux de Sandy ? L'avais-je réellement été ou ce que je ressentais n'était-il dû qu'au fait qu'elle soit ma première ?

**- Écoute Sandy, je n'ai pas envie de te rappeler ici les circonstances de notre rupture alors oublie moi !** Tentai-je de la convaincre.

**- Oh Eddy ! Écoute... Je sais, j'ai merdé mais tu sais te voir jouer ce soir m'a excité ! **_(N/J : Elle mouille déjà sa culotte la rouquine !)_** Si tu veux, on peux aller chez toi et je te promets de te faire oublier les raisons de notre séparation.** Minauda-t-elle.

Alors que j'hésitai entre éclater de rire et fuir à toutes jambes, mon regard croisa celui de Bella. Je pouvais y lire la peur, le doute et la tristesse. La voir ainsi me permit de faire le bon choix sur ce que je devais faire. Je poussai Sandy sur le coté et me dirigeai vers la seule qui comptait !

Arrivé devant elle, je l'attrapai par la taille, collant mon front contre le sien. Je pus sentir son souffle s'accélérer contre ma bouche. La chaleur se rependit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout mon être. L'une de mes mains se cala sur sa nuque, attirant par la même occasion son visage plus près du mien. Enfin, nos lèvres se touchèrent et j'eus l'impression de ne plus avoir ressenti son contact depuis une éternité !

Comme à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, tout autour de nous disparut. Nous étions seuls dans notre bulle. Je sentis ses mains s'agripper violemment dans mes cheveux. Obligés de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, je ne voulus pas la quitter du regard mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre pouffe...

**- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Tu t'es trouvé une remplaçante ! Es-tu sûr qu'elle n'est pas avec toi pour ta popularité ? Enfin, si j'en juge par le nombre de filles qui scandaient ton nom pendant le match ! A moins que ce ne soit pour la même raison que moi... Elle, j'en suis certaine, n'est avec toi que par intérêt.** Attaqua Sandy pour tenter de me blesser.

**- Hum... Crois-tu qu'Edward n'est pas assez intéressant pour plaire à quelqu'un ?** Lui demanda Bella.

**- Et bien ma foi, à part sa musique il ne s'intéresse pas à grand chose et puis reconnaît que son frère est nettement plus hot !**

**- Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Edward est vraiment habile de ses mains, certainement grâce à sa pratique intensive du piano ! Tu ne peux imaginer les sensations et les sommets de plaisir qu'il me fait atteindre rien qu'avec ses doigts ! Je te laisse juste imaginer ce ****qu'il peut me faire ressentir quand ce n'est pas ses doigts qui s'occupe de moi...** Répondit Bella sûre d'elle.

_Oh attends ! Elle est pas en train de parler de nos moments intimes là ?_

_Si ! J'en ai bien peur..._

_Putain ! C'est normal que ça m'excite ?_

_Oh oui !_

**- Bon avant que tout dégénère et que j'en sache trop sur la vie intime de ma ****sœur... Pour la survie de mon pauvre petit cœur,**** Bella cesses de dire ce qu'il te fait et avec quoi il le fait merci !** Avertit Jasper, choqué d'entendre sa sœur parler ainsi.

**- Oh Jasperounet, tu vas pas faire ton prude ! T'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce que tu n'es pas pianiste que tes doigts sont moins habiles !** Le rassura ma sœur tout sourire.

**- Alice ! Pitié !** Hurlais-je pratiquement.

**- Bah quoi ? Oh, fais pas ton prude toi ! T'as entendu ce que Bella vient de dire à ton sujet ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

**- Euh ouais... **Dis-je gêné.

Oui, j'avais tellement bien entendu que j'en avais oublié la présence de Sandy et que la seule chose qui me préoccupait, était de savoir quand je me retrouverais seul avec ma belle !

**- Et t'es qui toi ?** Lui demanda la rousse.

Ah voilà ! Sandy venait de se rappeler à notre bon souvenir ! Elle pouvait pas dégager et rejoindre ses amies ?

**- Bella, la petite amie d'Edward. Et toi tu es qui ?**

**- Oh ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'a parlé de moi, je suis son premier amour.** Affirma Sandy en la défiant du regard.

Ma belle fit une grimace.

**- Ah oui... Tu es la salope qui a couché avec son frère ! **Cracha Bella avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Désolée, à aucun moment il ne m'a dit que tu avait été son premier amour... **Reprit-elle moins agressive.

**- Pourtant ce fut le cas !**

**- Non Sandy, tu as été la première avec qui j'ai couché mais je n'étais pas amoureux.** Intervins-je, il était hors de question que je puisse la laisser penser cela.

Et je ne mentais pas, j'en étais sûr ! Oui, elle m'avait plus. Oui, j'avais ressentis de l'attirance, du désir pour elle mais je ne l'avais jamais aimée comme je pouvais aimer Bella !

**- Bien, allons rejoindre nos amis pour la fête ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec elle...**

Bella avait prononcé sa phrase sur un ton méprisant et tout le monde acquiesça, laissant Sandy seule derrière nous._(N/J : Est-ce que c'est puérile si je dis « Nananananèèèèèèère » N/B : Oui ca l'est mais bon j'en rajoute « C'est bien fait pour ta gueuuleuuhh ! » alors... *pouffe*)_

Pov Bella:

Durant tout le reste du match j'avais remarqué les regards insistants de la rousse sur mon homme. Je bouillais de rage, j'étais convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait être que Sandy ! Putain ! Elle était tout simplement sublime ! Comment pouvais-je rivaliser ? Si elle voulait de lui, lui résisterait-il ?

Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, je crus me faire piétiner par la foule en délire alors avec Jasper, Angela et le reste du groupe, nous préférâmes nous éloigner du danger. Nous nous rapprochâmes donc des vestiaires.

Alors que les joueurs allaient se changer, les cheerleaders de Ballard s'étaient arrêtées à coté de nous. Je pus de ce fait entendre leur conversation...

**- Oh Sandy ! Tu as vu le ****halfback**** de Forks ? Il ressemble pas mal à ED-Culex, tu crois que c'est lui ? **Demanda une petite brune.

**- Oh oui ! J'en suis sûre mais il est nettement plus hot qu'avant...**Répondit celle que je supposais être Sandy. **Presque autant qu'Emmett ! **

**- Ouais, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! **Répliqua une autre des pom-pom-girls les yeux brillants d'envie.

**- Pas touche Ashley, il est à moi !** Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

**- Tu crois qu'il voudra de toi après la dernière humiliation ?** Rétorqua une blondasse.

**- T'inquiète ! Il ne peux pas m'avoir oubliée, je suis son premier amour ne l'oublie pas ! Si tu avais vu les déclarations qu'il me faisait... A mourir de rire ! Le plus drôle fut quand il m'a joué un morceau au piano que je lui avais inspiré ! Franchement, c'était pitoyable... Mais bon, là il est vraiment alléchant et puis vu ce que les cheerleaders de son équipe nous ont appris sur lui, j'suis sûre qu'il s'est amélioré au pieu... **Répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais entendre davantage de leur conversation. Savoir qu'Edward lui avait composé une musique et qu'il avait joué devant elle alors que je n'avais pas encore eu cet honneur me blessa... A l'entendre parler de lui, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait qu'un bout de viande, un objet sexuel ! J'avais une envie furieuse de lui défoncer sa petite gueule parfaite et de lui arracher sa crinière rousse !

Mais avant de n'avoir pu décider d'un mouvement, je vis les gars sortir du vestiaire. Pensant que Sandy allait partir, je ne fis pas attention à elle sauf que je l'entendis parler avec Tanya qui nous avait rejoints.

**- Alors, tu connais bien Eddy ?** La questionna Tanya.

**- Oui, j'ai été sa première petite amie**. Répondit fièrement Sandy.

Alors que Tanya allait répliquer, les garçons nous rejoignirent. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, non, je ne voulais pas lire dans son regard que je n'étais pas celle qu'il voulait une fois de plus. Je baissai la tête, essayant de chasser les paroles de Sandy mais je ne pouvais empêcher de l'entendre encore et encore dire qu'Edward, mon Warden, lui avait composé une musique. Il l'avait fait pour elle ! Elle qui se moquait de lui, moi, j'aurais été flattée d'une telle attention mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait inspiré c'était elle...

J'essayai également de ne pas prêter attention à leur discussion mais la voix criarde de cette rouquine était le genre de son qu'on ne peut ignorer ! Un peu comme la craie qui crisse sur un tableau ou pire, des ongles raclant une ardoise. Alors, je l'entendis faire ses propositions plus qu'indécentes à l'homme que j'aimais. Sans le vouloir, je levai mes yeux vers lui. J'avais besoin de voir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais la voir se rapprocher de lui, coller son corps contre le sien me donnait la nausée. Voulait-il aller avec elle ? Était-il écœuré comme moi je l'étais ? Edward fixa ses yeux dans les miens et je ne sus ce qu'il y vit mais alors que quelques secondes avant il semblait perdu, je pus voir une nouvelle détermination passer dans son regard. Dans le même instant, il poussa plus sèchement la pimbêche et s'approcha de moi.

Sentir ses mains sur moi m'envoya une décharge électrique. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Quand sa main vint attraper ma nuque pour coller ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'agrippai fermement ses cheveux voulant intensifier davantage notre baiser. Je voulais le sentir partout autour de moi. A cet instant, rien d'autre que lui n'existait et j'aurais voulu me fondre en lui mais nous dûmes nous écarter pour reprendre notre souffle.

Sandy me cherchait ou peut-être qu'elle cherchait Edward, peu importait ! L'attaquer revenait à m'attaquer de toute façon. De plus, elle semblait penser que j'étais comme elle, intéressée mais je ne pus me taire et la laisser dire des choses aussi fausses. Alors je lui répondit, voulant la voir jalouse. Jalouse qu'elle n'ait pu avoir la chance que j'avais ! Bien-sûr, elle avait couché avec Edward mais elle était sa première et même s'il était doué, j'imagine que les débuts avaient été chaotiques comme pour nous tous. On ne nait pas « bête de sexe » non, tout cela s'acquiert avec le temps et je pouvais affirmer qu'Edward avait bien appris ses leçons. J'avais seulement oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls et que mon frère allait faire un infarctus de m'entendre parler de mes expériences sexuelles. Heureusement, Alice tenta de me sauver, oubliant certainement elle aussi que son jumeau avait le même souci que Jasper quand notre sexualité était évoquée !

Sandy était aussi collante que Tanya et Stephen réunis. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris que sa présence n'était pas désirée ! Quand elle me demanda qui j'étais, je répondis ce qui me passa par la tête.

Mais étais-je vraiment la petite amie d'Ed ? Et s'il m'avait embrassée uniquement pour se débarrasser de l'autre ?

_Il aurait pu choisir Tanya ?_

_Et se coltiner une autre ? _

_Mouais, t'as pas tord !_

Enfin, ma conscience était en accord avec moi ! Quoique, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas sur ce coup... Entendre Edward dire haut et fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée me réchauffa le cœur même si j'avais bien conscience qu'il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie à cet instant. Je voulais le croire ! J'espérais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme qu'il disait la vérité.

J'en avais assez. Je ne voulais plus entendre cette harpie parler de son passé commun avec Warden alors avec le ton le plus dédaigneux possible, j'informai mes amis que j'en avais marre de rester ici et que je voulais aller à la fête. Aucun d'eux ne me contredit, laissant Sandy derrière nous avec ses amies pom-pom-girls.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur sa ténacité. Putain ! Y avait-il autour d'Edward et moi une sorte d'aimant à sangsues ? Non parce qu'entre Stephen qui ne me lâchait pas, quoiqu'il avait pris pas mal ses distances depuis la dernière mise au point et Tanya qui semblait espérer encore et toujours qu'Edward finirait avec elle... Fallait maintenant se taper la Sandy ? Merde !

**- Eddy, je suis certaine que tu n'aimerais pas que tes nouveaux amis apprennent certaines choses sur ton passé... **Tenta t-elle pour intimider Edward.

**- Fais-toi plaisir Sandy, tu peux leur dire ce que tu veux. Ici j'ai de vrais amis, des personnes qui quoi qu'il se passe, seront là pour moi. Et toi ? Peux-tu en dire autant ? Crois-tu que tes copines te suivront dans ta descente ? Crois-tu que si tu perds ta popularité, elles seront toujours aussi proches de toi ? Parce que moi, je suis certain qu'aucune d'elles ni aucun des mecs avec qui tu traînes ne te suivra ! Alors crache ton venin autant que tu veux mais sache que jamais plus tu ne pourras m'atteindre !** L'informa durement Ed.

La petite peste avait décidé d'humilier Edward en nous balançant quelques anecdotes qu'elle devait trouver hilarantes, vu le sourire grandissant qu'affichait son odieux visage.

**- Oh ! Petit Eddy se sent fort... Pourtant je t'ai vu moins fier ! Rappelle-toi la fois où tu as trouvé ton casier ouvert et rempli d'excréments, tu étais moins arrogant à ce moment là !**

Je sentis Edward resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille, nous faisant nous retourner en direction de Sandy. Ses magnifiques yeux malachites étaient devenus noirs de rage. Je sentis son corps trembler sous ma main et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Je maudissais le monde entier pour l'avoir forcé à se confronter à cette pimbêche ! J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour qu'il n'ait pas à revivre ces moments difficiles. Mais il devait le faire, je le savais, il ne devait pas fuir ! Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il ne serait pas seul à les affronter. Sa famille, ses amis étaient autour de nous, aucun d'eux ne le lâcherait. Je ne savais pas s'il en était conscient mais tous le soutenait. Jasper, Emmett et Ben s'était rapprochés de lui comme pour le protéger. Alice, Rose et Angela étaient quant à elles à coté de moi, m'apportant leur soutien indéfectible. Les membres du centre étaient juste derrière nous, prêts à intervenir si besoin. Alors que du coté de Sandy, les footeux avaient rejoints les cheerleaders. J'avais peur que tout ne dégénère mais nous ne pouvions pas partir ainsi, Edward devait les affronter la tête haute.

**- Certainement mais comme tu l'as constaté, j'ai changé. Avant, j'aurais été incapable d'insulter une femme. J'avais trop de respect pour cela mais grâce à toi et à tes pauvres amies, j'ai compris qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes respectables. Alors aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te faire goûter à ta propre médecine si tu t'avises d'essayer de m'humilier. **Affirma Edward d'une voix dure.

**- Sandy, tu as un souci avec Ed-culex ?** Questionna un des footballeurs qui venaient de nous rejoindre.

J'avais entendu ce surnom par deux fois ! Que voulait-il dire ? Je n'eus pas à me poser trop longtemps la question car l'autre pétasse ricana !

**- Oh ! Tu te souviens Eddy de ce beau surnom ?** Fanfaronna-t-elle. **Te rappelles-tu ce qu'il signifie ?**

**- ...**

Pas de réponse, Edward était de plus en plus nerveux. Je le sentis tantôt resserrer sa prise comme pour se retenir, tantôt la relâcher défaitiste. Mais moi je ne le laisserais pas ! J'étais là à ses cotés et quoi qu'il advienne, on serait deux dans cette bataille !

_Tu t'enflammes là ! _

_Bah quoi ?_

_C'est pas une guerre non plus !_

_Ça y ressemble un peu..._

**- Oh ! Je suis sûr que tes amis ont envie de savoir ce qu'il signifie, n'est-ce pas ****?** Se réjouît le blond.

**- Non, on s'en tape !** Cracha Emmett.

**- Emmett... Comme c'est touchant... Tu viens encore sauver ton petit frère ! N'en as-tu pas marre ?** Questionna-t-il. **Franchement, depuis le temps que tu te le coltines ! No****mbreux auraient abandonné...**

**- Ta gueule ! Mon frère est la personne la plus admirable que je connaisse, alors toi et tes potes anencéphaliques foutez nous la paix !**

**- Quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi là ? An-en quoi ? Attends, t'es pas en train de nous dire qu'on a pas de couilles parce que je peux te montrer moi que j'en ai !**

Ok... Emmett m'avait épatée à sortir un mot compliqué mais ce mec à l'allure de surfeur ayant abusé du soleil était vraiment stupide.

**- Non du con, je disais juste que vous n'aviez pas de cerveaux !** Répondit Emmett dépité.

**- Ouais bah je préfère ! **

Ok... Vraiment il fallait qu'il arrête le football américain parce qu'à mon avis, les plaquages qu'il avait subi avaient vraiment dû causer des dégâts irrémédiables à son cerveau ! Je me surprise à rire toute seule en confirmant la véracité des propos d'Emmett. Ces mecs, en tout cas celui là, n'avaient vraiment pas de matière grise !

**- Et toi pourquoi tu ris ?** M'agressa « Monsieur j'ai pas de cerveau ».

**- Euh... Moi ?** L'interrogeai-je.

**- Oui toi !**

**- Oh ! Pour toi, tu me fais rire. Lui rétorquai-je en riant toujours.**

**- Oh ! Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire bien plus si tu venais avec nous...**

Ok ! Définitivement, ce mec là était un boulet !

_Allez, on fait un petit concours du boulet le plus marquant de l'année ? Les nommés pour la catégorie « Le boulet le plus marquant de l'année 2009 » sont : Tanya pour sa blonde-attitude non stop, Stephen pour avoir réussi l'exploit de coller mieux que patex, Sandy pour sa pouff-attitute et en quatrième et non des moindres, euh... Merde ! Comment il s'appelle le boulet numéro quatre ?_

**- Eh ! C'est quoi ton nom ?** M'informai-je.

**- Kurt ma jolie, et toi ?**

Je ne lui répondis pas, j'étais déjà repartie dans mon trip...

_Donc je disais... Kurt pour son QI ne dépassant pas celui de l'huitre !_

Merde ! Je devenais comme eux ! Mes neurones disjonctaient ! Je devais me reprendre avant de vraiment passer pour une demeurée...

**- Euh... Laisse tomber, j'aime pas ton nom !**

_Ok ! Ça c'est de la superbe répartie Bella ! Tu m'épates, t'avais pas mieux en stock ?_

_Non... Putain, ils ont bouffé mon cerveau ! Au secours ! Faut s'éloigner d'eux, ils sont contagieux !_

_Je confirme, barrez-vous c'est grave !_

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi et levai la tête vers lui, toujours un sourire débile étalé sur mes lèvres.

**- Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Oui, laisse tomber ! Rien de grave, juste quelques problèmes de connexion...**

Je lui montrai mon cerveau en lui disant cela. Il leva un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. D'un signe de tête, je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas important. Alors que j'avais personnellement zappé l'histoire du surnom d'Edward, Sandy se sentit obligée de nous en reparler. Pétasse !

**- Alors je vais vous expliquer, en fait, c'est Kurt et moi qui l'avons trouvé ! **

Elle rigola fière d'elle... Putain, j'eus envie de lui faire bouffer mon poing !

**- Alors... Ed-culex c'est Ed pour les problèmes d'impuissance et Culex pour moustique... **_(N/A ED : Dysfonctionnement Érectile / Culex : Moustique, cousin)_

Ils étaient morts de rire. Moi je restai dubitative sachant qu'il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre problème du coté de son pénis... Je ne voyais pas la véracité de ses propos !

**- Oh ! Intéressant... Et dit moi Sandy, à part toi, quelqu'un d'autre a pu vérifier les pseudos problèmes d'érection d'Edward ? **Demandai-je par curiosité.

**- Euh...**

**- Bien ! C'est ce que je pensais... Écoute, là on est au moins deux à avoir pu jouir sous ses coups de reins et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de quelconques problèmes ! Et toi Tanya ? **

Oh merde ! Au moment où je lui demandai, je me serais maudite ! Putain ! J'avais pas envie de savoir qu'elle aussi avait eu le loisir de connaître en détail l'anatomie de mon homme ! Avant que celle-ci ne réponde, Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

**- Tu sais que c'est assez déstabilisant de t'entendre parler de nos moments intimes et encore plus de t'entendre demander ce genre de question à Tanya ?** Me chuchota-t-il.

**- Oui, crois-moi j'suis mortifiée de l'avoir fait mais c'est euh... sorti tout seul ?** Lui assurai-je penaude.

**- Euh... Jamais eu à me plaindre non plus.** Répondit difficilement Tanya.

Au moins, elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle pour une fois...

**- Bien ! Maintenant que cela est rectifié, je me dois d'attirer ton attention sur le fait qu'il n'avait de souci qu'avec toi ! Alors perso, à ta place je me poserais la bonne question... **Jubilai-je.

**- Oh ! Et c'est quoi la bonne question ? **

**- Tu ne vois pas ? Et bien, tu devrais te demander si tu es baisable ! Non ?**

Ok ! J'allais loin mais on ne touche pas à mon homme ! Je sentis Edward mettre sa tête dans mes cheveux et rire contre mon crâne.

**- Tu sais, normalement c'était à moi de la faire taire... **Me dit-il tout en souriant.

**- Désolée mais elle me sort par les yeux avec tout ses sous-entendus !**

**- T'as pas à l'être, même si c'est pas viril j'avoue que j'aime bien te voir prendre ma défense.** Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

On se regarda dans les yeux, plus rien d'autre ne compta. A nouveau, nous étions partis loin de ce lieu et nous étions dans notre monde, loin des emmerdes, seuls et amoureux. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau même si le moment ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Quand nous finîmes par rompre notre baiser, les anciens camarades d'Edward étaient partis. Finalement la confrontation avait tourné court.

**- Oh Bella ! Ne me fait plus jamais ça, pitié !** Grogna Jasper.

**- Quoi Jazz ? **Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal...

**- Putain ! T'as pas arrêté de parler de votre vie se... Non ! Je peux pas ! C'est non ! Merde t'es ma ****sœur**** tu dois rester vierge même si je sais que tu l'es plus oh merde c'est juste dégueu de savoir ça ! **Débita-t-il dans un seul souffle.

Jasper semblait vraiment écœuré. Pourtant lors de nos week-ends Seattle il n'en faisait pas cas mais cela dit, il ne posait pas de question non plus...

**- Désolée... **M'excusai-je mollement, n'ayant jamais imaginé que cela puisse le gêner.

Finalement, nous finîmes par rejoindre le lieu de la fête. Alice et Rosalie me trainèrent sur la piste de danse. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que nous pûmes rejoindre les gars qui eux, avaient pu par chance échapper à cette torture ! Bien-sûr, j'aimais danser mais là... Je n'avais envie que d'une seule et unique chose, me retrouver avec Edward ! Nous avions passé un nouveau cap mais nous devions parler...

Avant de partir de la fiesta, Tanya et Stephen nous informèrent qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin à Seattle afin de préparer leur rentrée universitaire. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert mes réponses, nous étions censés le faire ensemble avec Jasper qui, à mon avis, attendait Alice pour le faire.

Nous retournâmes à la Push vers 3h du matin, exténués par la journée riche en émotions, surtout pour les gars qui avaient fait le match. Angela et Ben étaient venus avec nous. Avant d'aller me coucher, je leur montrai leur mobile-home, espérant qu'Edward m'attendrait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne savais pas si j'allai trouver le courage de le rejoindre dans le sien. Après avoir quitté le couple, je partis vers ce qui me servait d'habitation, cherchant du regard Warden. Quand mon mobile-home fut en vue, je fus déçue de ne pas avoir croisé Ed mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je aller le retrouver ? Devais-je lui laisser du temps ? Pourtant même après le départ de Sandy et compagnie, il était resté proche de moi, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses sœurs m'embarquent de force pour danser...

Je décidai d'entrer prendre mes clopes et d'aller faire un tour, le temps d'en fumer une. Qui sait, j'allais peut-être tomber sur lui, non ?

Une fois mon paquet pris, je sortis et allumai ma cigarette quand je m'aperçus d'une présence. Je relevai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec l'objet de mes fantasmes.

**- Tu allais te coucher sans m'avoir dit bonne nuit ?** Me demanda un ténor parfait.

**- Non, vois-tu j'allais fumer avant d'y aller.**

**- Et où comptais-tu aller ? Te coucher ou venir me dire bonne nuit ?** Me questionna-t-il

**- Pour être franche, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je comptais te trouver mais pas pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit ! **Lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulus sensuelle.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer mais pas de gêne, non, j'avais très envie de lui...

Pov Edward:

Quelle soirée ! Phil voulait que j'affronte mon passé, je pense que je l'avais fait ! Bien-sûr, je devais une fière chandelle à Bella ! Elle m'avait soutenu, ne m'avait à aucun moment repoussé... Elle aurait pu quand je l'ai embrassée mais non. Elle avait même pris ma défense, clouant le bec à Sandy ! Comment avais-je pu penser être amoureux de cette fille fade ? A coté de ma Bulle, elle semblait tellement terne !

J'avais aimé voir Bella les remettre à leur place et affirmer qu'elle avait pris du plaisir grâce à moi ! En l'entendant évoquer nos moments intimes, j'avais eu envie de l'attraper et de partir immédiatement avec elle pour la faire mienne à nouveau mais je m'étais fait violence pour rester affronter mes anciens camarades. J'avais eu peur. Un moment, Bella semblait partie dans ses pensées. Quand je l'entendis rire, je crus sur l'instant qu'elle se moquait de moi et qu'elle avait compris ce que signifiait le stupide surnom dont ils m'avaient affublé. Mais en la regardant, je pus constater que ce n'était pas cela. Je devais me souvenir de la questionner à ce sujet parce que son échange avec Kurt me laissait un goût amer. J'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi elle voulait connaître son nom. Le pire fut cependant quand elle demanda à Tanya de confirmer qu'elle aussi avait pu jouir grâce à moi... J'aurais voulu à ce moment là pouvoir me fondre dans le décor mais elle semblait également étonnée d'avoir eu l'audace de poser cette question à haute voix. J'avais été flatté quand elle avait dit à Sandy que le problème venait d'elle. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un problème d'érection même en compagnie de Sandy mais je me gardais bien de le faire remarquer, trop heureux de voir cette harpie remise en place par ma petite-amie ! Pour tout dire j'en avais jubilé ! J'aurais voulu à ce moment là hurler au monde entier qu'Isabella Swan était ma femme mais je devais garder les pieds sur terre. Nous nous étions embrassés, elle prenait ma défense mais voulait-elle toujours de moi comme petit-ami ?

Encore un regard échangé et j'étais à nouveau déconnecté de tout, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. J'avais une folle envie d'elle mais je devais me contenir, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela. Une fois notre baiser rompu, nous suivîmes nos amis à la soirée. Les filles partirent toutes danser pendant que nous les hommes, nous nous installâmes à proximité du bar. Discutant de tout sauf de ce qui venait de se passer. Je savais que Phil voudrait m'en parler le lendemain et j'étais prêt à le faire mais je voulais par dessus tout savoir où nous en étions avec Bella. Chaque minute était insupportable, j'avais hâte de finir cette soirée au plus vite pour enfin me retrouver seul avec ma Bulle. Enfin, les filles daignèrent nous rejoindre et nous informèrent de leur envie de rentrer pour mon plus grand bonheur. Arrivés au campement, Bella accompagna Ben et Angela dans leur mobile-home. J'allai dans le mien chercher mes clopes et me brosser les dents. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, enfin, si ! Faut toujours se brosser les dents avant de se coucher... _(N/J : Qu'il est consciencieux ce garçon !)_

_Mouais... Genre tu penses aller dormir là !_

_J'ai pas dit dormir, j'ai dis coucher...(N/B : En gros les filles, brossez-vous les dents avant de coucher ! MDR ! Si c'est eddy qui le dit...)_

_Pervers !_

Une fois cela fait, je repartis en direction du bungalow de ma belle. Elle était là, s'allumant une cigarette. A ce moment là, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Que devais-je faire ? Si je ne l'avais pas rejoint, serait-elle venue ? Je décidai de lui poser la question, enfin, pas de façon si franche...

Alors je lui demandai si elle comptait se coucher sans m'avoir souhaité une bonne-nuit et sa réponse m'enchanta. Quel merveilleux sous-entendu ! Elle comptait venir me voir, mais pas pour me souhaiter bonne nuit... Alors elle avait les mêmes envies que moi ?

_Pervers ! Elle veut juste parler !_

_Oh je crois pas ! Vu les rougeurs de ses joues..._

Sans plus attendre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres, la bloquant contre le coté du mobile-home. Notre baiser s'intensifia, nos langues se tournant autour, se mélangeant comme jamais. Nos mains aussi avides les unes que les autres, balayèrent nos corps bien trop couverts pour ce que je voulais faire. Dans un court moment de lucidité, j'attrapai ma Belle, lui faisant entourer ma taille de ses jambes et sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, je nous fis entrer, claquant la porte puis l'allongeant avec douceur sur le lit. J'entrepris de la déshabiller lentement en commençant par lui enlever ses chaussures, puis sa jupe et enfin sa chemise. Elle était là devant moi, en sous-vêtement et j'avais l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle avait un corps somptueux, un appel à la luxure. Avide de la sentir sous ma langue, je libérai son sein gauche et suçotai son téton, me délectant du goût sucré de sa peau. L'une de mes mains cajolait son autre sein. Après quelques instants, je décidai de parcourir le reste de son corps, embrassant, léchant, tétant chaque morceau de sa délicieuse peau. J'arrivai au lieu tant désiré... Délicatement, je la débarrassait de son shorty en dentelle noire terriblement sexy et parsemai sa féminité d'une myriade de baisers mouillés. Ma langue, jalouse de mes lèvres alla caresser son bouton de plaisir. Ma Bella gémissait de contentement entre chacun de mes attouchements. Mon sexe pulsait contre mon pantalon, signe que mon excitation était à son comble. Je voulais la voir jouir sous mes doigts et ma langue depuis l'instant où elle en avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. L'une de mes mains s'aventura à l'intérieur de son antre charnelle, la faisant se cambrer davantage. Deux de mes doigts jouaient à l'intérieur d'elle, tantôt rapides tantôt plus lents, ma langue suivant leur rythme sur son clitoris. Je la sentis frémir de plus en plus, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Quand je sentis ses muscles se serrer autour de mes doigts, je levai les yeux pour admirer la plus magnifique image qui soit donnée de voir. Ma Bella était belle en temps normal mais quand elle était dévorée par le plaisir, elle était d'une beauté irréelle. J'aimais cette femme et je ne pouvais plus concevoir ma vie sans elle.

Je lui laissai quelques instants tout en continuant à caresser son corps, pour savourer son orgasme. Quand sa respiration se calma, je retrouvai le chemin de sa bouche et l'embrassai furieusement. Elle profita de ce moment pour nous retourner et se mettre sur moi. Elle entreprit de faire les mêmes mouvements que moi, me déshabillant vêtement par vêtement, prenant son temps pour découvrir encore et encore mon corps, évitant avec soin la partie qui criait son envie d'elle. Après m'avoir totalement dénudé, elle caressa enfin ma verge tendue à l'extrême, l'embrassa, la lécha pour finalement la prendre dans sa bouche. J'aimais cette sensation mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Ce soir, je voulais que ce soit pour elle alors quand je me sentis proche, je me libérai de ses lèvres tentantes et me repositionnai sur elle. Attrapant au passage un préservatif qu'elle me prit des mains et qu'elle m'enfila rapidement. Nos corps étaient moulés l'un pour l'autre, nos mouvements s'accordaient à merveille. Nos gémissements ressemblaient à un concerto de plaisir. Le désir augmentait au rythme de mes coups de reins mais je voulais l'admirer, la voir bouger pour moi, sur moi. D'un mouvement habile, je nous retournai. Ma Bella se redressa et recommença à bouger lentement, trop lentement mais la sensation était tellement bonne que je la laissais prendre le contrôle. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et je ne pus me retenir... Je repris le dessus. Bloquant ses hanches de mes deux mains, j'intimai une cadence effrénée. Nos soupirs de plaisir étaient de plus en plus forts et notre orgasme nous submergea au même moment, étouffant notre cri de jouissance dans un baiser urgent.

A bout de souffle, Bella s'allongea sur moi. Je caressai sa chevelure délicatement. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se relève et se couche à mes cotés. J'allai jeter le préservatif puis la pris dans mes bras. Après un instant, elle se retourna pour me faire face.

**- On doit parler je crois**. Me dit-elle le regard triste.

**- Oui... Tu sais, même si j'ai mal réagi pour ton discours, je comprends pourquoi tu as eu besoin de le faire. J'ai du mal cependant à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le défi et le centre.**Lui confiai-je.

**- Bien... Au départ, pour le centre je ne me voyais pas te le dire puis quand nous nous sommes rapprochés j'ai paniqué. Je savais que j'allais faire mon discours, Angela nous avait déjà lancé le défi. Bref, j'étais partagée. D'un coté j'aurais aimé tout de dire mais d'un autre, si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu faire le discours. Tu vois, je voulais montrer réellement la trop grande importance du jugement sur les apparences. Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi, crois-moi. **M'informa-t-elle.

**- Je le sais. Et maintenant on en es où ?**

**- C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais ?** Questionna-t-elle, sa voix étant légèrement plus aiguë qu'habituellement, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait.

**- Oui mais est-ce suffisant ? Moi aussi je t'aime ma bulle mais j'ai peur que toutes ces épreuves passées soient trop pour qu'on arrive à avoir une relation sereine. Regarde, quand je vois Emmett et Rosalie qui font sans cesse des projets où même Alice et Jazz, j'ai l'impression que pour nous c'est un pas en avant, deux en arrière et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te perdre mais je ne sais pas si nous avons la capacité pour surmonter tout ça...** Lui confiai-je, levant le voile sur toutes mes craintes concernant notre couple.

J'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle me dise que quoi qu'il se passe nous serions toujours ensemble. J'avais conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le promettre mais je voulais avoir l'espoir que tout était encore possible entre nous.

**- Edward... Je sais que notre relation a été plutôt mouvementée mais tout ça c'est du passé. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de secrets qui pourront nous séparer. Je ne dis pas que tout sera facile loin de là mais à nous de nous donner les moyens de vivre notre histoire. Je veux la vivre à fond quelle que soit son issue parce que je sais qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi dans ma vie.**

Je l'embrassai langoureusement. L'entendre me dire cela me rassura. Nous en étions arrivés à la même conclusion, être ensemble serait peut-être dur mais vivre l'un sans l'autre serait insurmontable.

**- Merci ma bulle. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. **

**- Moi aussi Warden. Alors nous sommes officiellement à nouveau en couple ?**

**- Oui ! En même temps, il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été question de rupture officielle donc techniquement nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être un couple.**

Elle cala sa tête contre mon torse, nos jambes entremêlées.

Nous dûmes nous endormir car le lendemain, des coups donnés sur la porte nous réveillèrent en sursaut.

**-**** Une minute, j'arrive !** Cria Bella.

**- Pas si fort...** Grognais-je.

**- Désolée... Tu as bien dormi ?** Me dit-elle tout en m'embrassant.

**- Comme un bébé mais j'aurais bien dormi plus longtemps !**

**- Moi aussi... **

**- Bella ! Ouvre !** Hurla une voix surexcitée.

**- Alice ! Va t'en ! **Assénai-je.

**- Edward ? **

**- Qui d'autre ?**

**- Oh... Désolée... Je ne savais pas ! Mais on voudrait ouvrir nos lettres pour les facs. Tu te souviens Bells, on avait dit qu'on le ferait tous ensemble ? **Répondit ma sœur confuse.

**- Oui oui, laisse-nous dix minutes, on vous rejoint. **Lui demanda Bella.

**- Ok !**

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever et encore moins de voir où nous irions l'année prochaine. Il y avait tellement peu de chances qu'on soit tous pris dans la même université, enfin, c'était même impossible ! Au mieux, on pouvait espérer être tous proche de New-York. Je ne savais même pas quelles étaient les universités choisies par Bella et pire, je ne savais pas ce que moi j'allais faire. Je m'étais inscrit au Conservatoire de Musique de New-York ainsi qu'à Columbia mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire. La médecine m'attirait vraiment mais la musique était ma passion. Mes parents ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité pour prendre ma décision puisqu'ils ne cessaient de me dire que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Oui mais que voulais-je réellement faire ?

Après une toilette plus que rapide, nous sortîmes ensemble du mobile-home. J'informai ma Belle que j'allais chercher mon courrier et que je la rejoignais ensuite. Une fois les lettres récupérées, j'allai m'installer avec les autres autour d'une table où le petit-déjeuner était servi. Alice était surexcitée et avait du mal à attendre que nous eûmes fini de boire notre café pour savoir ce que nous ferions l'année suivante.

Alice fut la première à décacheter ses enveloppes. Elle fut acceptée dans une université de New-York en section management et dans une seconde école spécialisée dans le stylisme.

**- Oh merde ! Je pensais pas que j'allais être prise aux deux ! Comment je vais faire ? Oh mon dieu ! Je peux pas choisir !**

**- Alice, tu as encore un peu de temps pour décider !** Tenta de la rassurer Jasper.

**- Non ! L'école de stylisme veut la réponse demain !** Paniqua-t-elle encore plus.

**- Bien, je crois que tu devrais faire cette école ! **

**- T'es sûr Jasper ? Mais si finalement je préfère organiser des mariages ?** S'inquiéta Alice.

**- Et bien, tu pourras organiser ceux de la famille et puis, pour faire cela je crois que les études ne sont pas obligatoires alors que pour le stylisme, il te faut des cours pour te perfectionner.** Lui expliqua-t-il sereinement.

**- Oh ! Oui tu as raison. Heureusement que tu es là mon amour ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

**- La même chose mais en plus bruyant !** Balança mon frère.

Qui d'autre ? Il était bien le seul à pouvoir trouver quoi répliquer à notre lutin de sœur.

**- Emmett ! **Cria Alice avant d'enchaîner pour désigner qui serait le suivant à découvrir les universités qui l'avait accepté. **Bon, à toi Jasper !**

Jazz toujours aussi calme ouvrit ses trois enveloppes. Il avait été accepté aussi bien à Seattle qu'à Columbia ainsi que dans une autre université, en Floride il me semble. Alice s'était décomposée quand elle avait vu la 3ème université mais rapidement Jasper la rassura.

**- Lice, on a dit qu'on allait tous à New-York, pas de stress, je vais à Columbia ! Putain, je vais à Columbia ! **Hurla-t-il.

Pour la première fois, je vis Jasper sauter ! Il enlaça Bella et la fit tourner. Puis il fit de même avec Alice pour finalement se rasseoir comme si de rien était. Il avait déjà retrouvé son flegme habituel.

Emmett et Rosalie ouvrirent simultanément l'enveloppe qu'ils avaient et tous deux furent heureux de voir qu'ils étaient également acceptés dans la même université à New-York.

Angela et Ben avaient choisi Harvard et les deux furent également pris dans plusieurs écoles mais l'un et l'autre s'étaient déjà décidés pour aller à Cambridge.

Je pus voir le regard attristé de Bella et de Jasper. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne seraient pas tous les trois l'année prochaine. Je sentais la peur monter. Et si Bella voulait elle aussi aller dans le Massachusetts ?

**- Warden ?** Me demanda Bella comme si elle voulait reculer le plus loin possible le moment où elle découvrirait son avenir.

**- Non, honneur aux femmes !**

Je ne voulais pas le faire avant elle, je devais savoir où elle était susceptible d'aller dans quelques semaines.

**- Bien.**

Elle avait exactement 5 lettres et les cinq furent positives. Elle était prise dans deux universités de l'Ivy League et dans trois universités plus modeste dont celle de Floride.

**- A toi Edward !** Avertit-elle.

**- Non mais attends ! Tu nous dis pas laquelle tu choisis ? **

Alice était choquée et attristée de ne pas savoir si Bella serait encore avec nous l'année prochaine mais celle-ci secoua la tête prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa décision.

Plus je voyais le regard de Jasper, plus je pensais qu'elle allait choisir Harvard...

J'ouvris les deux lettres qui m'intéressaient, n'ayant pas pris la peine de prendre les autres. J'espérais que le destin allait choisir pour moi... Mais non ! Je fus accepté à Columbia ainsi qu'à l'école de musique. En levant la tête, je vis le regard envieux mais heureux d'Alec et je sus. J'allais faire cette école parce que je devais vivre ma passion à fond. Je n'irai pas à Columbia mais je serais à New-York alors si Bella choisissait cette université, nous n'aurions pas à nous séparer.

Pov Jasper :

Les deux mois d'été étaient passés à une vitesse affolante. Nous avions passé tout notre temps à la Push. Notre groupe était de plus en plus uni. Les membres du centre étaient peu à peu repartis, laissant un vide mais chacun s'était promis de revenir l'année prochaine. Emilie et Jacob s'étaient fortement rapprochés et avait débuté une relation. J'espérai qu'elle résisterait à la distance. Puis le départ d'Angela et Ben au début du mois d'aout afin qu'ils préparent leur arrivée dans le Massachusetts, avait causé un nouveau manque mais nous avions maintenu le contact. Heureusement, grâce à internet il était nettement plus facile de ne pas perdre de vue les gens qui nous étaient chers, j'espérai seulement que cela perdurerait.

Ma relation avec Alice était simple et facile, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Pourtant nos tempéraments étaient à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre mais son énergie me permettait de m'extérioriser quant à moi, mon calme canalisait mon Alice. Je me demandai encore comment j'avais pu vivre sans cette femme, elle était mon tout ! Nous avions finalement décidé de nous fiancer pendant les vacances. Alice voulait une bonne raison pour organiser une fête et quoi de mieux que des fiançailles ? Nous avions tout de même informé nos familles respectives que le mariage ne viendrait qu'après la fin de nos études. Alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie, fiancés eux depuis un an, prévoyaient le leur pour l'été suivant. Alice s'était d'ailleurs auto-proclamée wedding-planner ! Elle avait passé des heures à lister tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle avait aussi, mais là en attendant l'accord de Rosalie, décidé de faire elle-même la robe de la mariée et celles des demoiselles d'honneur.

Vers le15 août, Alice et moi prîmes la route afin de rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett qui avait déjà emménagés dans notre nouvelle demeure située au centre de nos différentes universités. Après avoir déchargé la voiture, je me dirigeai vers ce qui serait pour les prochains mois voir les prochaines années ma chambre. Elle était spacieuse, située au rez-de-chaussée de la villa qu'avait acheté les parents d'Alice. Elle possédait une salle de bain attenante et le plus important pour ma petite femme, un immense dressing ! Enfin... Dressing parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi, avant il s'agissait d'un bureau !

Pendant plusieurs jours, nous avions débattu sur le futur loyer, Carlisle et Esmée refusant d'en percevoir un. Finalement, après maintes discussions, ils finirent par accepter une petite compensation. J'avais également négocié sévère avec Alice pour que notre chambre ne soit pas la réplique exacte de celle de Barbie Princesse ! J'avais troqué le rose bonbon contre un mélange de lin et de violet mais je n'avais pu virer le lit à baldaquin. Quoique ce lit permettait pas mal de fantaisies...

Quelques heures après notre arrivée, ayant finis de vider nos valises, nous allâmes au salon rejoindre Emmett et Rose.

**- Plus que 10 jours et nous serons étudiants !** Déclara Alice.

**- Ouep ! Que de chemin parcouru !** Lui répondit Rosalie.

**- Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella ? **Me questionna Emmett.

**- Non et vous ? Vous en avez d'Edward ?** Lui demandai-je en retour.

**- Non plus...**

J'étais inquiet... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ma sœur, bien-sûr leur couple était plus fort que jamais depuis la finale de football mais j'avais toujours cette angoisse au fond de moi de les voir se séparer. Pourtant, quand on les voyait ensemble aucun doute n'était possible quant à leurs sentiments. Ils étaient dévoués corps et âmes l'un à l'autre mais parfois l'amour peut s'avérer destructeur. Le leur avait eu pas mal de coups fourrés depuis le début de leur relation et leurs sentiments étaient si intenses qu'obligatoirement je m'inquiétais. J'étais certain qu'Edward ne ferait pas de mal intentionnellement à Bella mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais la protéger plus que tout même si je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur leur couple. J'essayai de penser le moins souvent possible à eux, pour éviter de m'angoisser.

Pov Edward:

J'avais décidé de suivre ma passion, ma famille me soutenait, ne restait plus que Bella. Quoique je savais qu'elle comprendrait mon choix. Après que nous eûmes chacun ouvert nos lettres, Phil me demanda de le suivre. Isolé du reste du groupe, il me questionna sur la soirée de la veille ainsi que sur la confrontation avec Sandy. Je lui fis un résumé de ce qui s'était déroulé et lui appris par la même occasion que Bella et moi étions réconciliés. Il sembla heureux pour nous. Il fut ravi de voir que je n'avais pas fui et satisfait que Bella ait participé à l'échange. Je me gardais cependant bien de lui détailler les scènes où ma Belle avait parlé de nos moments intimes. Puis nous parlâmes de mon choix. Je lui expliquai que j'avais longtemps hésité entre suivre des études de médecine ou celles de musique. Finalement, j'avais opté pour la seconde option, me disant que vivre de sa passion était certainement plus épanouissant que de suivre une voie toute tracée. Phil me félicita pour mon choix et m'encouragea par la même occasion. Nous avions évoqué rapidement Alec parce qu'il fallait que je sois honnête, c'était d'abord pour lui d'une certaine façon que j'avais fait ce choix. Moi je pouvais faire vivre ma passion, lui avait perdu la possibilité de réaliser son rêve. Cependant, il avait décidé de reprendre des études pour devenir prof de musique.

J'avais également parlé de mes craintes de voir Bella choisir Harvard plutôt que Columbia mais comme je m'y attendais, il tenta de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle ferait le bon choix. Et que si elle choisissait Harvard, cela n'impliquait pas forcement notre rupture, nous aurions juste une relation à distance. Étais-je prêt pour cela ? Notre couple était-il assez solide pour vivre ainsi ?

J'avais profité de nos vacances pour enfin montrer à Bella mon piano et lui jouer quelques compositions. Elle m'avait alors parlé pour la première fois de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Sandy et ses copines. Je lui devais la vérité, oui, j'avais composé pour la pimbêche, je lui fis même écouter le morceau, elle le qualifia de joli. Puis je lui proposai d'en découvrir un autre que je n'avais encore jamais joué devant personne. Alors que je venais de donner la dernière note, je la regardai profondément et ses yeux humides lâchèrent une larme.

**- C'était magnifique ! Vraiment, il y a tant ****d'émotions mélangées dans ce morceau, on passe de la peur, à la haine pour revenir à la peur et pour finir sur l'amour c'est... Regarde ! J'en ai la chair de poule... Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi te l'as inspiré mais ne lâche pas, tu as trouvé ta muse ! **Déclara-t-elle tellement émue que j'en avais des frissons.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**- Bells, c'est toi !** L'informai-je.

**- Moi quoi ?** Me questionna-t-elle complètement perdue.

**- C'est toi qui me l'as inspiré.**

**- Oh !**

Ses joues avaient viré aux rouge carmin et sans plus attendre elle m'embrassa avec urgence. Ce jour là, je pus enfin réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes. J'avais pu faire l'amour avec ma bulle sur mon piano. D'ailleurs mes parents m'avaient proposé de m'en acheter un second pour mettre dans la villa de New-York mais j'avais demandé à ce que se soit ce piano qui me suive et qu'on fasse en mettre un neuf à Forks.

Je voulais pouvoir imaginer Bella, pouvoir revivre ce moment où elle avait crié mon nom en pleine jouissance. Depuis, à chaque fois que je m'installai pour jouer un morceau, des images de notre après-midi m'assaillaient...

Elle avait mis du temps quant à elle pour choisir définitivement son université, elle semblait partagée entre sa meilleure amie et nous, enfin, la vraie raison était pour son cursus. Elle se demandait laquelle des deux écoles étaient la plus réputée pour le journalisme.

Une fois sa décision prise, notre été prit une toute nouvelle tournure. Nous profitâmes l'un de l'autre, ne pensant pas à l'avenir. Je crois finalement que c'est ce qui caractérisait notre couple. Nous n'avions pas besoin de faire des projets ensembles puisque nous étions sûrs que notre destin était déjà tracé.

Le 15 juillet, j'avais proposé à Bella de m'accompagner à Seattle pour assister au concert dont les places m'avaient été offertes par mon frère et Rosalie. L'ambiance était vraiment sympa, plusieurs groupes d'amateurs se succédaient sur scène et je sentais l'envie monter en moi. J'aurais voulu être à leur place, cela me confortait dans mon choix pour la prochaine rentrée. Bella m'avait dit avoir passé une bonne soirée, elle m'emmena dans un hôtel où elle avait l'habitude de descendre lorsqu'elle venait passer le week-end avec Jasper et Angela. Je savais maintenant ce qu'elle faisait de ces moments et savoir que j'allais peut-être me retrouver dans une chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec un autre me déplaisait. Mais elle me fit rapidement oublier mon état d'esprit, s'offrant entièrement à moi. Cette nuit là, nous n'avions pas dormi, cherchant peut-être à effacer tout les souvenirs de ces autres qui avaient souillé nos corps. Nous fûmes insatiables du corps de l'autre.

Juste avant la rentrée universitaire, nous décidâmes de partir quelques jours seuls. Nous avions en quelques sortes envie de nous retrouver, afin d'affronter cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait riche en émotions.

Mes parents nous avaient offerts deux billets et un voyage tout compris sur une ile au abords du Mexique. Nous passâmes notre temps entre la plage et notre chambre. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans son corps à caresser. J'aimais chaque parcelle de sa peau. Parfois, en la regardant dormir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que nous avions perdu de précieux moments mais le passé était le passé et maintenant, quoiqu'il nous arrive nous affronterions tout ensemble.

Les quelques jours isolés de tout nous avaient fait un bien fou. Nous étions maintenant le 30 août et je devais me présenter au Manhattan School of Music. J'avais un trac fou pourtant je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une étape purement administrative, prévue juste pour choisir les options que nous voulions suivre.

Je passais plus de deux heures à remplir leur fichue paperasse, après quoi je décidais de me balader un peu dans l'école afin d'en connaître les endroits importants. Je ne regagnai la villa qu'en toute fin d'après-midi.

Pov Bella :

Deux mois venaient de passer depuis la remise des diplômes. Beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu dans ce laps de temps. Edward et moi nous étions expliqués et la nuit passée dans ses bras après la finale avait été l'une des plus belles de ma jeune vie. J'espérais en vivre des milliers comme celle-ci.

Le lendemain, nous nous étions tous réunis pour connaître les universités qui allaient nous accueillir l'année suivante. Quand Angela et Jasper avaient ouvert leurs courriers, je sus que le clan des II était définitivement dissout mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Angela allait mener sa vie au coté de Ben pendant que Jasper allait faire la sienne avec Alice. Nous n'étions plus des parias, nous nous étions enfin ouverts aux autres. J'espérais qu'on ne perdrait pas contact. Edward avait été pris à Columbia ainsi qu'au conservatoire de musique de New-York. Je supposais qu'il avait fait d'autre demande mais comme moi avait pris que les enveloppes qui lui importait. Son choix s'était finalement porté sur la musique et même si je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jouer, je savais par Alice qu'il était extrêmement doué. J'étais certaine qu'il faisait le meilleur choix pour son avenir, quoi de mieux que de vivre de sa passion finalement ?

J'avais ouvert mes cinq lettres avant lui. Pourquoi en avais-je pris 5 ? Aucune idée ! J'avais pris les plus importantes, mes deux demandes en Ivy League et les trois autres dans des coins des états-unis où je rêvais de vivre. Je ne pensais pas avoir de réponse positive pour toutes mais ce fut le cas. Quand j'ai compris que j'allais devoir choisir entre Harvard et Columbia, je me suis mise à paniquer. Comment pourrais-je choisir entre ces deux universités ? Les deux étaient tellement réputées ! J'avais envie de réaliser mes rêves, d'aller au bout de mes ambitions. Mais voilà le problème de fond, j'avais deux passions ! Le journalisme qui m'avait toujours attirée et la littérature. Chacune de ces passions étant enseignées dans l'une ou l'autre des deux universités de mon choix. J'allais devoir réfléchir rapidement et sérieusement sur mon avenir. Ce fut sans vraiment expliquer mes raisons que je ne répondis pas à Alice quand celle-ci voulut savoir où j'allais faire mes études à la prochaine rentrée.

Mes amis et confidents du centre était restés quelques jours pour certain, quelques semaines pour d'autres. Nous avions passé d'agréables moments tous ensemble, nous avions continué pendant toutes nos vacances à nous regrouper pour simplement discuter, comme nous pouvions le faire avec Phil, lorsque nous étions au centre. J'avais pu enfin entendre Edward jouer du piano et mon dieu qu'il était doué ! J'avais immédiatement eu envie de lui mais quand il joua le dernier morceau, mon désir quadrupla pour finalement me submerger quand il m'avoua que j'avais été son inspiration. Ce morceau collait parfaitement à notre histoire, un début triste et rempli de haine et une fin haute en couleur, laissant paraître ce lien quasi infaillible qui nous unissait. Bien-sûr, contrairement à Alice et Jasper ou Emmett et Rose, nous n'avions pas voulu officialiser notre histoire, ce n'était pas nous. Peut-être un jour le ferons-nous mais pas maintenant.

Petit à petit chacun était reparti, Alec et Kate nous apprirent début août qu'ils allaient à New-York. J'en étais heureuse, notre groupe n'allait pas être si dispersé. Bien-sûr nous ne serions pas tous ensemble mais il restait un noyau dur qui allait passer les prochaines années sous le même toit. Les parents d'Edward avaient investi dans une villa de six chambres. Emmett et Rosalie pressés de se retrouver seuls était partis le 8 août. Le 15, ils furent rejoints par Alice et Jasper, puis le 20 par Alec et Kate. Tout ce petit monde allait vivre sous le même toit.

Edward et moi étions restés quelques jours sur une île déserte. Nous avions profité de nos derniers moments d'intimité et j'essayai de graver chaque parcelle de son corps dans mon esprit. L'année qui allait suivre ne nous laisserait pas beaucoup d'occasions pour en profiter.

Le retour fut difficile. J'avais eu envie de rester à jamais sur cette ile, loin de toute civilisation, loin de tout. Nous étions en harmonie ici. Rien ne venait perturber notre quiétude mais la vie suivait son cours et nous devions reprendre le chemin de nos études. Construire notre avenir était à nouveau notre priorité. Entre Edward et moi pas besoin de projets, nous savions que nous étions liés quoi qu'il arrive et nous savions que des épreuves nous attendaient encore mais nous étions prêts pour les affronter. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je me rendis le 30 août pour mon orientation dans cette prestigieuse université. Finalement, mon choix s'était porté sur Columbia qui m'offrait la possibilité de me réorienter l'année suivante. En effet cette université était l'une des meilleures pour devenir journaliste mais avait également une filière en littérature comparative, certes moins cotée que celle de Harvard mais malgré tout d'un meilleur niveau que dans les universités standards. J'avais cependant déclinée l'offre d'habiter dans la villa avec les Cullen, même si j'avais conscience que j'y passerais du temps. Je voulais pouvoir m'isoler pour me consacrer à mes études.

L'avenir était incertain mais je savais que je n'étais plus seule désormais.

FIN !

* * *

_N/J : Bah j'aime pas les fins, c'est trop triste ! Alors Leau' une petite suite ou non ? _

N/B : Et oui... C' était THE last chapter ! Bon faut pas vous biler on est encore là pour l'épilogue et qui sait... peut-être... une suite mais bon ce serait seulement si vous êtes patientes, sages et je sais pas moi gentilles ? Bon je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite l'épilogue ne sera pas là la semaine prochaine car je suis en train de monter le blog de Perception et oui ! Surprise ! Je sais elle arrive un peu tard mais vous aurez des indices dessus si suite ou pas suite ;o) Gros bisoooooous !

N/A: Arg, c'est con mais j'suis toute émue de poster ce chapitre...j'ose même ps imaginer quand je mettrais le statut « complète » a cette fiction! Bouhou! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus! Comme le dit Bee, une suite peut-être enfin l'avenir est incertain... Mais avant cela on se retrouve pour l'épilogue bientôt.


	36. Epilogue

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Biboo pour son travail fabuleux et ses délires toujours plus grands, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fic Glory Box. Merci à Joey pour seconder Biboo dans la correction, Auteure de la superbe fic « le fruit défendu ». Vous trouverez le lien de leur fic dans mes favoris. **

_Réponses aux review presqu'anonymes:_

Majea: Bella décide de vivre seule pour être indépendante, depuis le début de perception elle ne veut de l'aide de personne, elle l'accepte finalement grâce a Phil, mais elle a besoin d'évoluer seule, de grandir en quelques sortes, vivre maintenant avec Edward serait trop tôt pour elle, elle veut pouvoir s'assumer seule...Enfin, elle a plusieurs raison de vouloir être seule, elle veut se consacrer à ses cours, veut s'assumer, veut surtout prendre son temps avec Edward rien ne presse.

Princetongirl: Merci pour le commentaire

Lyllou, Twilight0507: Merci pour les compliments!

Anna-maria: Ah oui les grand frère n'aime pas souvent savoir ce que font leur petite sœur surtout quand un gars entre dans l'équation!

Ta fan lol: Merci deja pour le commentaire et pour le pseudo!mdr! Tes compliments me touche beaucoup, je voulais justement qu'une majorité ce retrouve dans les personnages j'ai fais en sorte que leur reaction soit (pour moi en tout cas) le plus realiste possible, maintenant plus d'un chapitre par semaine, hum c'est pour ma part impossible, autant je peux ecrire vite autant parfois je laisse un chapitre pendant un mois en attente. J'essaie toujours d'avoir 5 chapitres d'avance, mais pas evident...de plus avant d'écrire je cherche des references, pour ne pas mettre de chose invraisemblable (notament sur les lieux et le deroulement de l'année scolaire qui est differente aux states enfin bref 1 semaines c'est déjà juste parce qu'une fois le chapitre écrit, faut le corrigé et ça prend plus d'une dizaine d'heure, parfois faut modifier des passages donc recoriger...tout ça pour dire qu'en tant que lectrice j'suis pareil si j'aime une fic je veux des chapitres tout le temps mais en tant qu'auteure je sais que cela est impossible (sauf si la fic est déjà ecrit avec d'etre commencé a publier mais du coup long l'attente...) dans l'idée d'une suite, si elle se fait faudra donc etre patiente! Une autre fic verra le jour avant!

Encore merci pour les compliments, je ne sais pas si j'ai autant de talent et d'imagination que cela, mais je prends plaisir a la faire et j'aime lire vos avis et impressions.

Lela-TX3 : pour le lien du blog, Bee le mettra dès qu'elle l'aura fini! Pour une suite mystère...et merci pour les compliments!

Cullen51: Merci pour tes commentaires, j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi la façon dont Bella a rembaré Sandy! Et pour l'épilogue, oui il sellera la fin de perception mais qui sait peut-etre le début d'autre chose...enfin on verra...

Nadalexx: j'aurais pu faire pire et gardé le mystère sur ou allait étudié Bella... Et oui presqu'un an...c'est passé bien vite!

Marie: Et oui plus que l'épilogue! Merci pour les compliments, pour les fins sadiques je sais c'était pas toujours sympa! A bientôt

Katoucka: Tu as raison de croiser les doigts pour leur avenir...

Emelyne: j'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre à chacun de tes commentaires, toujours très juste et parfois drole. Dommage que tu n'ai pas de compte FF...penses-y histoire d'avoir des réponses a tes super commentaires! Merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser de si longue review!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_POV Bella_

Un an. Déjà une année passée et je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. Tant de choses s'étaient produites... Des moments de complicité bien-sûr mais aussi des non-dits...

Nous étions déjà le 3 juillet, jour du mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Les premiers de notre groupe à officialiser leur union, les premiers à entrer dans le clan des adultes... Bizarrement, ils étaient aussi les moins matures, enfin, surtout Emmett.

Rosalie avait choisi Alice comme témoin et Emmett avait demandé à Edward d'être le sien. La cérémonie se passait dans le jardin des Cullen. Des tables avaient été dressées et des fleurs avaient été mises un peu partout dans le jardin. Une scène et une piste de danse avaient été montées pour accueillir un groupe de musique ainsi que les invités qui souhaitaient danser.

Edward fit tinter sa flute de champagne réclamant ainsi l'attention de tous. Pendant son discours, il relata rapidement la rencontre entre nos deux amoureux, parla également de leur emménagement à Forks et de ce que Rosalie avait apporté dans leur famille, comment elle était devenue la fille de ses parents, leur sœur à Alice et lui. L'entendre raconter des anecdotes de leur vie passée me fit me plonger dans mes souvenirs.

Notre première rencontre, enfin, plus précisément leur arrivée au lycée, les mois qui ont suivi où ils nous ignoraient puis le début de notre jeu. En me remémorant tout cela, je me rendis compte que finalement, je n'avais jamais mis les Cullen dans la même catégorie que Tanya et sa meute. Non, ils avaient toujours eu une place à part comme si inconsciemment, je me savais liée à eux. Je me souvenais de nos rares mais intenses échanges avec Edward. C'était le seul avec qui j'arrivais à être moi-même. Je repassais sur les quelques mois au centre, comment celui-ci m'avait fait évoluer. Mes compagnons me manquaient. J'avais hâte qu'ils arrivent pour les vacances d'été. D'ici une dizaine de jours, nous serions à nouveau tous réunis. Même Rose et Emmett avait préféré décaler leur voyage de noce afin de passer l'été tous ensemble. Il fallait avouer que cette première année universitaire nous avait laissé peu de temps.

Nous étions tous ou presque surchargés par nos cours.

Alice s'enfermait parfois plusieurs jours d'affilés dans son atelier pour créer les tenues pour le mariage ainsi que celles qu'elle devait inventer pour ses cours. Jasper était lui aussi très pris par ses études et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque universitaire.

Finalement, la villa des Cullen qui était censée être notre endroit, avait failli être désertée. Edward après 2 mois passés à subir les soirées organisées par Emmett, avait averti ses parents que finalement il prenait une chambre étudiante sur le campus de son école. Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas dérangés par le bruit. Jazz avait été habitué par mes terreurs nocturnes alors comme il aimait le dire, la musique à fond était bien plus agréable que des cris terrifiés et terrifiants. Alice, une fois endormie, une bombe ne l'aurait pas réveillée ! D'ailleurs le matin, Jazz mettait plus d'une demi-heure à la réveiller.  
Alice et Jasper filaient toujours le parfait amour. Bien qu'ils avaient peu de temps à s'accorder, le fait de vivre sous le même toit leur était favorable. Ils arrivaient à s'organiser de petits moments rien qu'à eux.

Alec et Kate avaient tous les deux repris leurs études. Le premier voulait devenir professeur de musique et suivait donc le programme pour cela. Kate ayant loupé sa dernière année repassa son diplôme. Ils envisageaient de se trouver un petit studio mais Esmée décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose afin d'éviter l'éclatement du groupe. Elle fit donc insonoriser chaque pièce de la villa. Finalement, cela permit à Kate et Alec de rester à la villa.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient passé une année plutôt cool. Chacun ayant pris une filière qu'il maitrisait déjà parfaitement. Rosalie suivait un cursus sur les voitures. Honnêtement, ne comprenant rien à la mécanique et étant incapable de reconnaître la différence entre telle ou telle autre marque, j'avais dû mal à comprendre sur quoi portait réellement ses études. Emmett, grâce à sa bourse sportive, suivait un cursus centré sur le sport. L'un et l'autre organisaient des soirées plusieurs fois par semaine, à tel point que je me demandais sérieusement comment ils pouvaient tenir le coup. L'organisation de leur mariage étant prise en charge par Alice et Esmée, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chose à faire, si ce n'était donner leur opinion.

Angela et Ben étaient tout autant débordés que moi. Harvard semblait bien se passer, nous avions de fréquentes discussions via internet. Il avait été prévu qu'ils passent l'été avec nous. Angela me manquait terriblement. Parfois je m'imaginais l'avoir suivie à Cambridge... Les inséparables... C'étaient comme cela que nous nous appelions avant, quand Jasper ne faisait pas encore partie de notre trio. J'avais hésité longtemps mais ce qui m'unissait à Angela n'était pas aussi fort que ce qui me reliait à Jasper. Elle avait toujours été là depuis mon enfance mais elle n'avait pas eu de choix à faire puisqu'elle aussi avait été traitée comme une paria. Même si je savais notre amitié sincère, elle ne s'était pas construite de la même manière que celle avec Jasper. Lui c'était mon pilier, mon confident, mon... Enfin, je ne savais pas comment le décrire, c'était mon frère mais bien plus que cela. Il avait sacrifié des années pour moi. Il avait supporté des mois d'isolation pour ne pas me laisser. Jasper était certainement la personne la plus fidèle et la plus sincère que j'avais rencontré. Alors quand je dus faire mon choix, la balance à finalement pesé vers lui. Bien-sûr choisir entre mes deux passions avait été dur, d'autant que je pouvais faire journaliste sans pour autant faire des études spécifiques. Je le savais mais je ne me voyais pas vivre loin de mon soutien. Je savais pouvoir compter sur lui quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie et j'avais besoin d'être près de lui pour être sereine. La présence d'Edward dans la même ville avait bien-sûr été un plus mais entre nous, je ne pouvais expliquer notre relation.

Edward tout comme moi, avait été très occupé cette année. Étant tous les deux des perfectionnistes, nous avions consacré la majorité de notre temps à nos études. De plus, nos emplois du temps étaient tellement différents que la plupart de mes temps libres correspondaient à ses temps de cours. Ils nous étaient arrivés assez souvent de ne pas réussir à nous voir durant une semaine entière au cours de cette année. Mais heureusement que les messages et les mails existaient. Malgré notre proximité géographique, il était vraiment compliqué de s'organiser des moments pour nous deux. Edward avait dû s'absenter à plusieurs reprises pour assurer des concerts et il semblait beaucoup plus épanoui qu'à Forks.

J'avais passé la plus merveilleuse des années même si je n'avais pu voir mes amis aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu. J'avais fait de nouvelles connaissances ayant la même passion que moi et avec qui je passais du temps. Je m'étais créé un groupe d'ami. Ils n'auraient pas la même importance que les autres non, mes compagnons du centre seront à jamais les personnes qui m'ont permis de grandir et de prendre confiance en moi. Les Cullen et Ben sont les premiers amis de cœur et de choix. Même si notre groupe cette année avait été moins souvent réuni, nous n'en restions pas moins soudés.

Quant à ma relation Edward, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux même si nos études passaient en priorité. Contrairement aux autres couples, nous prenions notre temps. Pour nous, toujours pas de projets sur le long terme. On se contentait juste de vivre au moment présent les courts instants où nous étions ensemble et cela nous convenait parfaitement.

L'avenir était un an après toujours inconnu mais l'un comme l'autre avions fait du chemin, les I.I étaient définitivement enterrés. Je ne faisais plus ni cauchemars ni crises d'angoisses. Edward avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui et n'avait plus ce masque d'arrogance qui cachait sa nature réelle. Non, maintenant il s'affirmait.

Ce fut les premières notes de musique qui me firent reprendre conscience du présent.  
Edward était au piano pour le plus grand bonheur de l'auditoire. J'aimais l'entendre jouer, il n'était jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments là.

Dans un peu moins de deux mois, une nouvelle année universitaire allait commencer mais nous profiterions de notre été ensemble. Le temps passé ne pouvait être rattrapé mais le temps à venir allait être mémorable.

Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait demain mais j'étais certaine que quoi qu'il se passe dans nos vies, le groupe resterait uni.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

N/A: ET voilà l'épilogue posté, je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour les remerciements, dernier post de cette fiction... J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu...

Pour celle qui ne l'aurait pas vue voilà l'adresse du blog de perception (la fic posté sans les commentaires, des infos...Le blog a été créé par Bee!) http : / / perception - perdition . Blogspot . Com / (pour que le lien marche il faut enlever TOUT les espaces n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage!


	37. Remerciement

Remerciement:

Dernières Réponses aux reviews presque anonymes du dernier chapitre :

Marie: Merci pour les compliments ! Pour la suite qui verra probablement le jour, je pense que des envies de meurtre seront l'un des premiers sentiments... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus...

Majea: Pour l'épilogue, tu as bien compris et effectivement je n'ai pas fait une vraie happy-end puisque la fin reste mitigée. Pas de projets sur le long terme entre eux deux mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent le faire, ils ont besoin de temps pour se reconstruire et pour apprendre à faire confiance... Et oui, malgré le plaisir que j'ai pris à écrire cette histoire, c'est du travail et pas que pour moi Bee a sué aussi ! (N/B : OH ouiiiii ! *pouffe*)

Nadalexx: Ravi que cette histoire t'aie plu et je suis plus que flattée d'être dans ton top cinq, mais ma curiosité est attisée quelles sont les 4 autres ?

Anna-maria: As-tu vu le dernier mot de l'épilogue ? Ce n'était pas FIN...

Cullen51 et à celle que j'aurais par erreur oublié : merci pour vos commentaires

Voilà quelques jours que l'épilogue a été posté. Le premier post date du 19 janvier 2010, soit 10 mois jour pour jour avant le point final mais tout est parti quelques semaines avant. J'avais découvert les fan-fictions et petit à petit l'envie d'écrire m'est venue. Enfin plutôt revenue, j'ai commencé à écrire puis connaissant mon piètre niveau en orthographe et conjugaison, j'ai demandé sur le forum TF si quelqu'un était par hasard intéressé pour corriger et relire ma fic. J'ai eu deux réponses, Bells qui était au départ ma première bêta et Biboo qui devait juste être là en renfort. Aux vues de mes nombreuses fautes, Bee a été finalement très demandée ! Puis Bells a dû quitter le navire, laissant Biboo seule fasse à mon incroyable don pour inventer des fautes ! (N/B : Et quel talent ! Je ris encore en me rappelant les images qui me sont venues en tête grâce à certaines fautes ! On aurait pu les laisser mais bon, la fic n'aurait pas eu la même tournure MDR !)

Il y a eu de nombreuses soirées passées à m'expliquer la différence entre le passé simple, l'imparfait, etc, ou différentes règles de grammaire. Elle a, à plusieurs reprises, voulu me torturer, me tuer, faire grève, s'arracher les cheveux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit une grande complicité est née et de nombreux délires en sont sortis. (N/B : Arrête je vais pleurer...)

C'est grâce à Bee si vous avez eu le droit à des fins de chapitres sadiques digne de ce nom. (N/B : Et voilà ! Avec cette révélation je suis bonne pour le bûcher !) C'est encore elle qui me répétait sans cesse : « on ne finit pas un chapitre au milieu d'un dialogue ! » ou qui me faisait part des erreurs qui avaient pu se glisser dans le chapitre.

Elle a notamment fortement insisté sur la scène du lemon avec le piano, quand Edward rêve, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire plus loin que la ceinture détachée, j'ai donc laissé la place à Bee pour qu'elle l'écrive et cela fut un succès ! (N/B : En même temps... Tu me parles de la combinaison Eddy + Sexe + Piano ! Forcément... J'suis open ! ;oP)

Il y a eu aussi la soirée « trouvons le surnom d'Edward » où pendant je ne sais combien de temps grâce à mes amis Wordréférence et Msn, j'ai pris la tête à Bee pour trouver LE pseudo original ! Warden... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Vous connaissez le point de vue de Bella, il est le gardien des coeurs de toutes les filles ou presque de Forks. Ward pour Edward, Den pour Eden... Quant à moi cette idée m'est venue bah... Je sais pas vraiment comment ! En fait, au départ je pensais aux fics notées Darkward et je voulais l'opposé donc voilà... Warden est né après pas mal d'essais de mélanges d'idées incongrues !

Pour Bulle cela a été plus simple. En écrivant le chapitre, j'ai immédiatement pensé au dessin-animé « Clémentine ». Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien ! Vous savez les souvenirs ressurgissent comme ça sans réelle raison...

Pour le dernier, EdCulex, alors là je dois dire encore merci à Wordref. Je cherchais un pseudo méchant et en rapport direct avec le nom d'Ed et voilà... En tapant Ed je vois que cela se rapporte à des problèmes d'érection et puis en farfouillant avec Cu, cul puis cule je tombe sur Culex qui veut dire moustique mais pas celui qui pique non, vous savez celui qu'on appelle « cousin »? Bref, je trouvais que l'image représentait bien l'idée que je me faisais de l'Edward d'avant donc voilà !

Entre temps, notre équipe s'est agrandie et Joey nous a rejoins afin de soulager Bee dans la correction des chapitres ! Là aussi, nous avons eu de forts moments, j'ai également essuyé une grève de mes deux bêtas qui m'ont menacées de ne plus me corriger si je n'écrivais pas rapidement la suite après le chapitre où Edward arrive avec Tanya sur le parking. J'ai réussi l'exploit d'écrire un chapitre en moins d'une journée ! (N/B : T'avais plutôt intérêt vilaiiine ! Grrr)

Grâce à Bee, Bells et Joey, ma fic a pu voir le jour et être publiée. Grâce à vous et à votre soutien j'avais chaque fois un plaisir immense à lire vos commentaires, vos remarques, vos coups de gueule... Mon pauvre Edward s'en est pris plein la tête ! Mais j'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous a plu. Finalement, c'est cela le plus délicat à écrire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue ! J'ai dû m'y reprendre un bon nombre de fois pour faire passer ce que je voulais... (N/B : On peut dire que maintenant c'est comme si j'étais dans ta tête MDR !)

Dans tous les cas, je me souviens du premier avis que j'ai eu en postant le prologue sur TF, Bee tu t'en souviens hein ? (N/B : OH OUI ! Grrr) Pas franchement sympa, même méchant mais des commentaires plus sympathiques m'ont encouragé à le poster sur FF et Bee a sorti ses griffes contre ce com' et m'a aussi beaucoup soutenue. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été au bout de ce projet sans elle (N/B : Ça y est... J'ai les trémolos...) et je me dis chaque jour que j'ai eu un bol incroyable de tomber sur des bêtas comme les 3 que j'ai eu. Parce que non seulement elles corrigent mon travail mais s'impliquent dedans en me disant clairement ce qui ne leur plait pas et c'est grandement appréciable. (N/B : C'est ma conception de la bêta... Après je sais qu'on est toutes différentes...) Et quand je vois le nombre de reviews sur ma fic, je suis toujours sur le cul ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réussite mais j'en suis plus qu'heureuse !

Il y aura une suite mais pas immédiatement parce qu'il faut laisser le temps aux personnages de vivre leur vie pour qu'ils puissent me la raconter. Et puis, j'ai rencontré de nouveau persos qui sont déjà en train de me relater leurs expériences donc d'ici peu une nouvelle fic verra le jour, je laisse d'ailleurs à Bee le soin de faire sa petite annonce.

J'espère vous y retrouver nombreuses !

Perception en chiffre :

Au 27 novembre2010:

470 pages World- 290402 mots-

Review: 1420

308 mise en Alerte story, 307 en favoris et plus de 196 000 hits.

Merci encore à vous tous qui m'avez soutenue. Un merci particulier à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage.

A bientôt. Et merci encore d'avoir été là tout le long de cette aventure.

Ps : Je répondrais comme à mon habitude aux reviews. Pour les anonymes, si vous souhaitez une réponse laissez moi votre mail (en prenant soin de mettre des espaces entre chaque mot) et je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer un petit mot ! Mais n'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte FF, c'est simple et au moins on peut discuter plus facilement !

Leausy.

**_Petit mot de Bee :_**

Coucou !

Alors pour être franche, moi je vais dire tout d'abord merci à ma mamie nova ! Oui celle qui a écrit tout un paragraphe à l'éloge de ses bêtas... J'en essuie encore les larmes... Ma leau' je t'aime fort ! Et même si j'ai voulu te tuer plus d'une fois, je suis fière d'avoir pu contribuer à tout ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, n'en doute jamais !

Ensuite, j'ai une annonce à faire...

J'aimerai agrandir les rangs... Sachant que je suis devenue après cette aventure le bras droit de Leausy (elle est gauchère LOL) et qu'elle a une imagination très fertile (On a prévu : la suite de perception, une fic à part et une troisième en coopération donc ca va faire du boulot). Je serais incapable de gérer toute les corrections seule tout en écrivant mes propres histoires qui les pauvres sont en jachère depuis quelques temps.

Donc à vos claviers les filles, si vous voulez « travailler » avec nous. C'est sur la bulle bleue (t'es sur qu'elle est bleu?) que ça se passe ! Plus vite on aura des petites mains en plus, plus vite on postera ;o)

Anonymes, laissez une adresse mail en laissant des espaces pour que l'on puisse vous répondre.

Je vous répondrai au plus vite en vous expliquant en détail comment cela va se passer.

Je vous fais d'énoooooormes bisous en espérant vous retrouver bien vite que ce soit sur les écrits de Leau' ou sur les miens ;o)

xoxox

**Edit de Bee du lundi 29 novembre :** Le Bureau des Candidatures est momentanément fermé, toutefois, il est possible qu'il nous faille des remplaçantes un jour ou l'autre donc si vous voulez vous pouvez toujours laisser votre mail.


	38. Happy birthday perception!

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui Perception à 1 an à cette occasion, déjà une année! j'ai pas vue le temps passer! encore un grand merci à Bee pour m'avoir supporté, épaulé et aidé tout au long de ces mois!

je vous annonce le lancement de la suite de perception: Perdition! Le prologue sera disponible sur le blog (lien sur mon profil) à midi aujourd'hui!

J'espère vous retrouver nombreuses et que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que perception!

A bientôt!


	39. Note auteure

Coucou,

Comme vous vous en doutez ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais comme son nom l'indique une petite note.

Je suis certaine que vous êtes déjà au courant des Awards organisé par le damn addict lemon. J'ai eu l'immense honneur et la grande surprise de découvrir que ma fiction Perception faisait partie des nommées pour la cathégorie Best love story . Les autres fics nommées dans cette même cathégorie sont toutes excellentes.

N'hesitez pas à aller voté!

A bientôt.

ps: je mettrais cette note sur chacune de mes fics, ne laissez pas de commentaire dessus (mise à part sur perception) j'effacerais le post pour le remplacer par un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
